The General
by Lil-Yasha
Summary: Inuyasha always knew that his brother wouldn't react well to his help. He always knew that his father's kingdom wouldn't want him. He didn't know that one stupid decision could push it all so far...Brofic. NonYAOI. Diverges from canon.
1. Fallen Abandonment

**THE ONLY DISCLAIMER: **

This story is a work of fiction placed within the canon universe of INUYASHA by Takahashi Rumiko. All characters which are hers are merely being borrowed for entertainment purposes. Any other characters not seen in the canon are created for literary practice. Some of these OC's have names which are made up. Any references to Japan--its history, its culture, its language, and its people--are made because of when and where the canon story of INUYASHA has been placed. Any insult done because of the OC names or the references within the fiction are not intended.

I deeply apologize for any possible mistakes I make within this work-in-progress story, including any literary/grammatical errors.

THE GENERAL was written for the betterment of my own writing and is intended for only entertainment and practice in character development, plot construction, grammar, etcetera. Criticism and advice is highly welcomed!

* * *

**IMPORTANT NOTE BEFORE YOU BEGIN: **

This story takes place in the canon setting and timeline but should also be considered a kind of ALTERNATE UNIVERSE. Obviously all events within this fiction could not possibly happen in the original storyline by Takahashi Rumiko. The term "alternate universe" is the best way to describe this fiction, although the general connotation of AU is vastly different than how I'm applying it. I began posting THE GENERAL before the manga was over. Now that we all know how INUYASHA truly ends, here is the sketchy area where I think THE GENERAL would work into the manga timeline.

Kikyou is dead, for good. (I really just do not want to deal with her in this story). Because it is insinuated that Sesshomaru, in this fanfiction, still has one arm–things are taking place before Bakusaiga and consequently before Sesshomaru's traipse into hell to save Rin's soul also (Oops. Spoiler alert!). In the manga, Kohaku would have been traveling with Sesshomaru by the time of Kikyou's final death. However, I do not want to go back and edit him back in after I have already gotten so far in the story. Besides, he's really not all that important for this particular fanfiction. If it's not too much of a stretch of the imagination, please consider that Kohaku was not ready to see his sister, Sango, so soon and did not join the sick Rin and Jakken into the village (Oops. Spoiler alert for future chapters!). He is off training somewhere maybe. The war waging in the Western Kingdom, within this fanfiction, has effectively stalled Sesshomaru's searching for Naraku. Naraku is still alive but he won't really be a part of this fiction. We all know how he dies anyway. The manga is over!

Although it is not canon, this fanfiction also takes place after the third movie INUYASHA: SWORDS OF AN HONORABLE RULER and makes references to how Inuyasha and Sesshomaru's father supposedly died.

Thank you for reading this! Hope you enjoy the story!

**

* * *

**

The General

**Chapter One**

* * *

_Accept what cannot be accepted. _

* * *

He was surrounded. They stalked around him in a circle, patient and calculative. They had been ready for this. They had planned.

With heated blood pooling down the length of his body, the General couldn't help but feel a smug amusement. Death was there before him, engorged and stained in his enemy's hands, but he was amused, amused at their cunning. It had taken them months of slaughter and losses to make them finally understand that they needed a strategy.

_Idiotic fools…_but now that they had formulated it; it had been a good tactic.

It had beaten him.

He could still fight. He could still win. This was repeated senselessly in the depths of his pain-ravaged and soaked body, in his weary but adrenaline-filled mind. Yet there came a time when a warrior had to face reality, to face the sword's hungering jaws. He was finished.

He was abandoned.

But with every time this thought appeared, came a possessive fury. Without warning, he slashed through two of his enemy, the corpses' blood dripping like acid through the snow. A red curtain covered his eyes, filled his world, and numbed his thoughts. Kill them all!

Desertion!

How dare they? They would pay for this treason!

Abandonment.

The enemy was now accustomed to this unpredictable act of rage and quickly blockaded the General's attempt of escape or of triumph. A spear ate through his shoulder, an arrow at his side, but a sword was kept from a meal when the General ducked and rolled.

He was back in the middle. Their band, still strong though minus two, tightened inward, closer, closer. They would finally taste victory. The fighting would be over if only this stubborn dog would spit and die.

The anger, now aflame, had smelted any doubt or acceptance in the General's mind. He was not to die this day. He was going to live and gain satisfying revenge on those who had done such a dishonor. Their future generations would feel his retribution.

The warriors knew this moment well. The waiting, the rattled beating of their hearts as they readied to strike, readied for the final blow. The continual winds of winter even slowed, holding its breath, waiting…waiting…closer…

Strike. All at once.

Too many.

They had been ready. They had planned.

The General fell.

* * *

The playful banter of a first snowfall had lasted for a couple days, convincing morality that it was going to be different this time. Rays of sunlight would glimmer on the unpolluted white. The hot and cold, summer and winter, complimenting each other with a surprising beauty and balance.

But it was Nature's trick.

The winter bit, as does a whimpering dog when your hand comes too close.

Slashing winds froze everything in stunning speed, and what was strong and stable in the heat grew brittle and fragile in ice. Wood cracked and water solidified. The bright glee brought on by winter games and Nature's soft beauty was weighted down to moans and chattering teeth brought on by Nature's fury.

This happened every year. It was to be expected. Yet morality continued to complain about the unfairness of it all.

The hanyou found it considerably annoying. He sat in the corner of Kaede's hut, arms crossed, and growled sarcastically at the girl rubbing her hands in front of the puny fire. "Hey, Kagome, want to make a snowman now?"

Kagome could have given strength to the flames by the intensity of her death glare. "Fine, Inuyasha. Fine! I don't care. We should have listened to you, O wise and grumpy sensei. You were right and we were wrong. You happy?"

Inuyasha grumbled, "Feh. Took you long enough to admit it." He tightened his arms closer to his chest and stuck his tongue at the girl.

Kagome bristled. "Don't make me come over there!"

"Think you can take me on? I don't think so, wimpy girl!"

"I bet I can! You're not so tough!"

"Oh yeah, and you make me shiver in fear!"

"Yeah? Well--!"

"Kagome, Inuyasha, enough!" Kaede walked into the small building and shook off; layers upon layers of ice crystals flew around her and plunged to the ground. "This is not the time for ye constant bickering. I can hear ye both at the other end of the village even with this dreadful storm."

Inuyasha harrumphed and Kagome pouted in aggravation.

"He…"

"She…"

"Started it!"

"What?"

"I did not!"

"It was you!"

Lady Kaede sighed and slid off her wet coat, hanging it on a line that was hung over the fire to dry. Water dripped and hissed in the pathetic fire pit, threatening to murder what little source of warmth they had left.

"Inuyasha, please go and fetch some more firewood."

The hanyou, distracted from his argument by such an unwelcomed request, scoffed, "Out there? You got to be kidding. Everything is frozen and too wet to use."

Kaede rubbed the bridge of her nose. "Then go over to Kagome's era and find some."

"But—"

Kagome cut him off and grudgingly admitted, "He can't, Kaede. The well's blocked off with snow."

Kaede's old face grew more wrinkled with dismay, "No…"

The girl nodded slowly, "I'm afraid so. It's filled to the brim and iced over."

Inuyasha's mouth was left parted open. This was bad. But wait…

"You tried to go through didn't you?"

Kagome didn't answer and busied herself with rubbing her hands together again. Inuyasha growled warningly, "Kagome…"

Kaede effectively sliced the argument short by bopping the hanyou's head as she walked past. She ignored his seething cry. "This is not the time. People are slowly dying in this village."

"Is it getting worse, Lady Kaede?" Kagome whispered.

The old priestess deflated her lungs, pulling her aching body down into a sitting position. Her posture was withered and fatigued, signifying her years of seeing too much, of experiencing too much that was not good from this world. "Yes. The sickness is spreading, infecting the children more disastrously. Your medicine from the future helped wonders Kagome…but it has depleted far too quickly. There's just too many. And with this storm…why, I cannot find the herbs I require. They all have perished in the cold."

Kaede closed her eyes wearily, "Now with the well blocked off…I'm afraid…the effects of this winter will be dire." That so many children would die, their little bodies so broken, was too awful and inviolable to say aloud. What were they going to do?

"Is Miroku, Sango, and Shippo still out there?" Kagome asked. Inuyasha remained silent in the corner, eyes distant, though his ears lingered in their direction.

"Yes. They have helped to the best of their ability, even little Shippo. They actually shooed me away. I must admit however, I am grateful." Kaede chuckled, but it sounded like the beginnings of a sob. "We have not lost one yet…but I know…" Her voice cracked and she could not finish.

_They'll die. _Inuyasha thought about saying it aloud but knew that this was not the time to be so cruelly realistic. Kagome and the old hag already understood this horrible fate anyway. He came to his feet in one fluid movement, feeling a sense of uselessness that needed to be amended. It was pointless, he was aware of that. This was not the first time that he had seen this ravaging disease at work. But at least, he wouldn't have to sit here like a pathetic fool.

"Where are you going?" Kagome choked, fighting against tears.

Inuyasha stopped in front of the rickety old house's exit, his back to the priestesses. Crying wouldn't help matters. He kept the comment to himself, once again. A rarity.

"The wind is slowing down." And that was that. He walked out the door.

True to his words, the Nature's explosion outside was whistling down to but a calm ululation. It was a relief to their ears.

Kagome closed her eyes, sending a soft prayer of gratitude upwards.

"Well," she began when she was through, "how about I start lunch?"

* * *

Flesh upon ice as soon as metal became useless. But such a transition was like switching to a bicycle instead of a car. He was getting nowhere.

Blood leaked from his knuckles, running clear and swelling together at the sides of the well. He was standing in the middle of the structure, upon what had once been a two-foot high mound of ice corking the link to the future. He had managed to hack his way down till he was level to the wooden trim but the process had taken well about two or more hours.

Who knew what time it was, for the sun had been hidden behind dark gray clouds for weeks now. Nature had done a fine job of messing up things. Not even Tetsusaiga had been able to take much of this for long; he had been worried that his trusty sword was about to break in half. Tough ice.

With hopelessness and frustration beginning to cloud upon him, and because of the ache in his numb arms, Inuyasha stopped. He slid to his knees and panted, licking at the wounds on his knuckles. His skin was turning blue and clammy. Not even a hanyou was impervious to the change of temperature, though he would never admit it.

"This is going to take forever. And if I try Wind Scar, I'll destroy the well." Inuyasha growled, punching the ice and immediately regretting it. He cursed and tended to his battered hands. "I hate winter."

"Don't we all?"

Inuyasha jumped to his feet by the unwelcomed voice, berating himself for not realizing the man's presence sooner. He reached for his Tetsusaiga and snarled, "Who are you?"

Even worse. It was a demon.

The raggedy coyote youkai sniffed contemptuously at the hanyou's behavior, "Now see here, pup. I haven't harmed ya at all have I?" He tossed his head with a foolish air, trying to act dignified. "Whelps these days. Not even human blood can teach them respect for their elders."

"What do you want, you old mutt?" Inuyasha barked.

The youkai, who was carrying a bundle of—to Inuyasha's disgust—bloody swords and broken spears, along with some tattered clothing, smiled, "Why, I was just wondering what you were up to. Ya looked mighty ticked at the snow. Besides, you seem cold."

He dropped his possessions and shuffled through them, muttering to himself. "Let's see. Let's see. Ah, here we go. This will do." He tossed Inuyasha a piece of clothing, permeating with the scent of sweat, blood…and death.

Inuyasha caught it out of instinct and slight curiosity. He had seen this kind of material before. Forcing himself to breathe out of his mouth, he looked it over.

It was a uniform.

"Come on, pup. Put it on! Before you catch your death." The coyote wagged his finger rather paternally and bent down to gather up his things. "It may be a little dirty but it'll warm ya up just fine. Ya just keep it, ya hear? Ya need it more than me either way, what with ya putting up such a fight with that ice." He started snorting with laughter at his clever joke. "Well, I suppose I shall be leaving now. Good luck, my lord."

He didn't get far. Inuyasha landed in front of him and grabbed the demon's collar, lifting the skinny beggar up from the ground. His things clattered back to the snow. "What…did you…just say?" Inuyasha said threateningly.

The coyote swallowed but there wasn't much fear in his eyes. "Hey now, pup. I meant no disrespect. Ya'll teaching that ice a lesson, believe me." He snickered, not able to help it, but it was quickly stifled by Inuyasha's deadly growl.

"No…what did you just…_call_ me?" No one, except Myouga, had _ever_ put such a lofty honorific to his name. It set Inuyasha farther on the edge.

His question made the coyote aggravatingly amused. "Oh. I see. Ya thought I wouldn't recognize ya. 'Course, never met ya before in my life and I never thought I would but I would always know that haori anywhere. That's one special kimono you got on, hope you know."

"Explain yourself, you stupid hound." Inuyasha was growing more and more irritated with this blathering and bobble-minded fool. And even more so, the demon's complete lack of disrespect or repugnance for his hanyou heritage. It wasn't normal behavior with the demons Inuyasha came across with. This guy had even given him something.

Even though it was a _stolen_ something.

"Tell me too, where you got all this stuff. By your stench, I know you're not one of money." The half-demon spat.

The coyote nodded understandably, "Yes. Yes. I guess I can't blame ya for wanting to know. Ya maybe want some too after all. I'll explain, Lord Pup, if ya first please put me down first. This is mighty uncomfortable."

Inuyasha contemplated for a moment and then released the demon with an uncouth shove. The coyote managed to keep his footing and amazingly wasn't insulted. "Thank ya, Lord Pup."

"Don't call me that."

"Then what should I call ya? I don't know your name, though I'm guessing your Lord Touga's legendary dead son, am I right?"

Inuyasha furrowed his brows, "I don't know a Lord Touga."

The coyote was surprised. "Really? Then why are ya…?" He sniffed and waved it off. "Never mind. Not my business about what ya'll business is. Probably got it the same way I get all my treasures." The demon left his possessions on the ground and pointed his thumb to his chest. "The name's Nagaharu, pup. Nice to meet ya."

Inuyasha fingered the uniform and threw it at Nagaharu's head, "Where did you find this? The blood is only a few days old."

Nagaharu skillfully caught the article of clothing and shrugged, slinging it over his shoulder, "Got it not too far from here. Gruesome place. Sorry to say, but the pickings are probably all gone by now, whelp, if ya'll thinking about fetching some nice trinkets. 'Course I don't mind giving ya some of mine, I got plenty." He laughed joyfully.

This was one unique fellow. Inuyasha kept one hand on the hilt of Tetsusaiga, suspicion tensing his shoulders. "Looks like it was a bloodbath."

"Oh yes, bodies as far as the eye can see. I didn't go look at every one but look at what I got with just a few. Phew! What a haul, eh Lord Pup?" Nagaharu continued to laugh and Inuyasha twisted his lip in revulsion.

"Stop calling me that." _So there was a battle. How could I have not sensed it if it was so close to the village? It must have been the storm. _"Take me there."

Nagaharu stopped mid chortle, "Take ya there? Well, I guess I can…I mean, I'll be happy too. But everything is probably gone by now, pup. The storm is let up and there are people like me all over that field."

"I don't want anything." Inuyasha snorted. "I'm not some disgusting grave robber like you."

Nagaharu, again, was not insulted. He began gathering his things, "We do what we can to survive, Lord Pup. I'm sure ya have done worse things in order to live…eh…_hanyou_?" His eyes flashed upwards.

Inuyasha froze and remained silent. Nagaharu nodded in understanding, "Besides, not like the dead feel nothing. Now come on, I'll go show ya. But be warned, it is a horrible sight."

_I'm sure I've seen it before. _Inuyasha followed after the demon, his arms crossed in the dampness of his haori sleeves and his eyes distant.

**_

* * *

_AN: **Edited on July 4, 2009


	2. The GraveRobbing Gang

_**

* * *

**_

**The General**

**Chapter Two**

_**

* * *

**_

_Love those who cannot be loved._

**

* * *

**Nagaharu was one heck of a talker. No matter what Inuyasha did, he gabbed away. The poor hanyou was to the point where he could only try to ignore him.

It was hard, to say the least.

"And then I had to kick this guy right in the gut for this pretty little katana. Ain't it just a beauty? It'll need some sprucing up but I bet I can get a good price on it. Don't ya think?" Nagaharu eyed his prize with admiration.

He shook his head. "What I've had to go through…May not be a glamorous or respectable job, but being a grave robber sure is a dangerous one. Why, I get more trouble than most because of my size! They all think they can take me out with but one swing…but boy howdy, Lord Pup, if I want it, I'll do everything in my power to get it. Don't ya forget that about Nagaharu! 'Course ya look the same way. I'm sure being half human has gotten ya into trouble, right?"

Inuyasha scoffed, "What is your problem? Don't you _ever_ shut up?"

Nagaharu sighed, "Ya poor whelp. Yes, yes, ya must have had one heck of a horrible life. But ya sure are lucky. Why, I hear that most hanyous get knocked off while they're still babes! Ya are one stubborn pup aren't ya? Or were ya protected or…no, wait, were ya locked up in some tower or something? Maybe a cave? Oh, how tragic…"

"No!" Inuyasha rubbed his temples, having dropped his defensive stance a while ago. This guy was _irritating_. He just might kill him for the sake of needing peace. "My father died when I was born and my mother when I was five. There! You happy? Can you please stop talking now?"

Nagaharu clicked his tongue, "You only had to ask." He slowed down next to a clump of trees and began kicking at the base of a huge oak. "I mean ya don't have to bite my head off. Just trying to be friendly. Guess it is pointless if ya new acquaintance don't even tell ya his name though."

"What are you do—" Inuyasha grew red faced as the coyote cut him off.

"What the world is coming to, where poor Nagaharu can't even make new friends and oh! How rude the youth of today is! All I've done is try to be generous. I even offered ya some of my treasure but no—"

There was a grunted sigh.

"Inuyasha."

Nagaharu looked back, eyes wide and waiting. "What was that, Lord Pup?"

"My name's Inuyasha, got it? Stop calling me that." He grumbled, crossing his arms tight against his chest and staring off to the side. "Idiot…"

Nagaharu smirked and stuffed his belongings in the hidden alcove dug out under the tree's massive roots. He covered up the opening and then unhooked a pouch that was tied to his belt. He sprinkled the contents around the trunk, holding his breath.

Inuyasha cursed and began sneezing. "What in the—" Cough. Hack. "Is that?"

"Ya don't want to know, Inuyasha. Just a means of warding off any uninvited guests." He tied the purse back to his waist and turned back to his properly introduced companion. "Ya might want to keep your nose plugged. We just need to head over the hill and we're there. Let's go!"

* * *

"Personally, I never had a problem with hanyous. 'Course most people like myself don't. Not many like us because of what we do. They downright hate us. So why should we do the same to others? The only people we hate are the ones who steal our treasures. That's against our code. Yes, yes, we have ethics! From the dead, it's fine. They don't need it where they're going. But from one of us, why that's just downright stealing! Not right, not right, not at all."

Inuyasha rolled his eyes. Their journey was relatively short, only a couple miles, but Nagaharu's monologue made it feel much longer. The hanyou had to admit though, he didn't feel quite as murderous towards him as before.

"Why, once this youngster took this necklace I found. He was a rookie and didn't know much but we had to teach him a lesson anyway. Just not right! 'Course he told us that his mate was about to whelp and he hadn't got a present for her. He was still punished for not asking first but I gave him the necklace anyway, 'cause it wasn't like I had a mate of my own and I wasn't going to wear it. Nice kid, he was. Not the brightest star in the sky, I got to say though." Nagaharu placed his fists on his hips as he got to the top of the hill.

Inuyasha made it to his side and was overwhelmed by the sight before him.

Nagaharu noticed his face and nodded, "Yes, yes, I warned ya Inuyasha. It was a bloodbath. Storm froze all or partly of them so to get any worthwhile treasure the braver of us have had to whack them apart. Can't do it myself. Not right. But that's the reason for the smell. Inside of them is still juicy. Otherwise it wouldn't be so bad."

Nagaharu took the end of his kimono and stripped two long pieces off. He handed one to Inuyasha. "Tie it around your mouth and nose. It gets worse down there."

The hanyou copied the demon's movements, although the odor of the cloth wasn't much better. Nagaharu beckoned him to follow and they made their way down into the valley.

The coyote hadn't been lying about the amount of robbers that were there. From all races to all ages, demons alike were picking and probing at the corpses littering the ground. Only a few glanced at him and their darkened faces, bespattered with filth and bodily fluids, were devoid of any emotion.

No, this was not a glamorous or respectable job. Nor was it a morally fulfilling one.

Hidden within the compounds of his memories, Inuyasha remembered a time where he too had had to do such a task. It had been the first winter without his mother and there had been a clash between several gangs of bandits. The disgust his young heart felt, the self-hatred as he ripped clothes from their bodies which were still emitting heat and ripped food out of the confines of their pockets.

It was true that these youkai around him were disgusting but he just sounded hypocritical. He had done the same, several more times after that first incident actually. You had to do _anything_ to survive.

Even if it came to drowning your emotions and the feeble protests your soul made.

"Looks like things are slowing down." Nagaharu's voice grew soft with a hint of heavy respect. "Hard to tell who won."

"Who were they? Why were they fighting?" Inuyasha's face went slack and impassive as he watched a young pregnant cat demon stab a dagger into a corpse, struggling to rip off a golden necklace that was frozen to the soldier's chest. It must have been a parting gift from a loved one, which he had hidden beneath his breastplate.

Nagaharu gave a scoffing cough, "Ya have been hanging around too many human villages, Inuyasha. It's the Western Kingdom and the Southern. Been going on for months now. They have been trying to keep it quiet, that's for certain, especially from the humans. Can't say why. Maybe they just don't want any human forces to get in their way. Kind of pesky, those humans. 'Course I don't mean no disrespect."

Inuyasha snorted but kept his words to himself. _Western Kingdom… _

"Yes, yes, it's been one ugly scuttle. The West has been dominating but lately the South has been putting up a good fight. Of all the aftermaths I've come across, this is the worst. Though, from what I know, neither of the leaders has been killed. Ya know how it goes, if the general dies, the army kind of goes downhill from there."

Inuyasha wouldn't know. He didn't care much about war tactics or war itself really; it wasn't his concern. The battle had happened far too close to the village for comfort and Inuyasha had been wondering if maybe Naraku had been involved, that was all.

Instead his brother was involved and a kingdom that had rejected him. This really was none of his concern.

But before he could turn around and leave, a voice yelled out, "Nagaharu! Nagaharu! There you are!" A gangly youkai, with stringy black hair curtaining his face, waved his arms crazily and hopped towards them. "Nagaharu, I've been looking everywhere…you have to come quick!"

"Ah, Ukyou. I would like ya to meet my new pal Inuyasha. Inuyasha…this is Ukyou, the rookie. 'Course not the same one I was telling ya about earlier. Same kind of brightness though…if ya know what I mean." Nagaharu laughed at the kid's disgruntled look. "He's the newest member of our little traveling circus. 'Course we're not really a circus but get us all together with some sake and we sure can be!"

Inuyasha stared the puny dingo youkai down and rolled his eyes at his withered wince.

Ukyou stammered, "U-uh, nice t-to meet you," and he turned back to the snickering coyote. "Nagaharu, G-Gengo had me looking all over for you. The rooster's been hacked and the spoils are ready for dinner."

Nagaharu's eyes widened. "You mean…?"

"Yes, and the worms are trying to get at it. We need your help!"

"I'm bringing Inuyasha along." Nagaharu went uncharacteristically serious. Inuyasha narrowed his eyes in confusion. _What's going on? The rooster?_

Ukyou paled in panic. "Y-you can't!" Inuyasha bristled by his sidelong glance. There was disdain in those eyes. He wasn't like his elder.

"He's my guest and look at him, maybe he can help. Besides, he don't want any of the spoils, do ya pup?" Nagaharu smirked at him, excitement sharpening his old eyes.

Inuyasha was slow to answer. "Uh…no. But what are you talking…?"

"No time to explain. Grab that sword of yours and follow us!"

Well, he really had nothing else to do.

* * *

It was a battle over territory…sort of.

It was a battle over a corpse.

They were a distance apart from the main bloodshed, towards the edge of the field. Inuyasha was guessing by the trail of bodies that it had been a difficult chase, a retreat of one side most like and the follow up of the other.

He couldn't distinguish any scents but had come to the conclusion that his brother had probably not joined this fight. _The royal prick. _He only cared about himself anyway.

Inuyasha looked up and twirled to the side when all of a sudden a giant bull demon started rolling his way. Nagaharu whooped and took out a rusty knife. "This, pup, is what makes the job worthwhile!" He jumped in the middle of a brawl between two youkai and kicked one square in…a most private place.

The hanyou contemptuously watched the guy roll around in agony and decided it was pointless to take out Tetsusaiga.

He finally understood what was going on. It was a struggle over possession. Nagaharu's group must have come across a dead soldier with some precious treasure and was now dealing with the consequences.

But it looked like they were winning. Nagaharu ran up and joined a small half circle that was guarding a lump of snow and clothing: the soldier. Only two greedy youkai stood to oppose them.

Inuyasha sighed and walked calmly up behind them.

* * *

"Took you long enough, Haru." The one named Gengo lumbered. He was a burly tiger youkai, with thick shoulders and striped skin. He spoke in an earth-quaking tenor.

Nagaharu snickered. "I went out to hide my treasure and got distracted. I met a new friend and he was making quite a racket. Had to ask what he was doing. My apologies."

A robust female neko, wielding a large spear, clucked in annoyance. "Nagaharu and your curiosity. It'll get you killed one day." She blew a strand of white-yellow hair out from the front of her eyes.

"Perhaps, Fumina, one day. But not this day. I don't know where my friend ran off to but ya'll like him. I'll have to introduce ya."

"I am not certain he is a likeable person if he has deserted you so quickly, Haru." The lizard youkai standing between Gengo and Fumina said with a smooth hiss.

"No, no, Jinsei. Ya'll wrong. Ya'll like him. I'm sure." Nagaharu, and the rest of his crew, lowered and branded their chosen weapons, ready to defend what was rightfully theirs. Finders, keepers, like so often said.

Their enemy lifted their freshly stolen swords…

A hand gripped the opposite sides of each head.

Their eyes widened in confusion…

And their heads slammed into each other.

They crumpled into unconsciousness and revealed Inuyasha, dusting off his hands. He yawned and rested his arms behind his head. "Oi." He quipped. "Your rookie ran off into the forest."

Nagaharu crossed his arms with pride and turned to his shocked companions, "This everybody…is my friend, Inuyasha."

* * *

**AN: **Edited on July 4, 2009


	3. The Soldier's Identity

**The General **

**Chapter Two_

* * *

_**

_Live for those who are dying._

* * *

Everyone was introduced and Inuyasha nodded curtly to everyone. The whole affair was pretty boring and the only thing keeping Inuyasha in their company was the interest of who this grand soldier was.

He was afraid that that would take awhile when Nagaharu began launching into how they met and blah, blah, blah, but luckily Gengo, in his quiet and terse way, managed to cut him short.

"Would you like to see the rooster now, Haru?"

Nagaharu blinked, derailed from his train of thought but quickly brightened, "Yes, yes, I can't believe ya'll found him! Are the spoils piping hot?"

"Yes," Jinsei whispered. "And he's fresh."

"We're thinking that he was the last one to fall." Fumina pulled her cloak tighter around her shoulders. "This one's sad. He was a beautiful rooster."

Inuyasha had enough of this. "What are you talking about?" He bellowed in frustration.

Everyone was taken aback by his outcry, that is, except Nagaharu. "Oh! Sorry, sorry, Inuyasha, didn't mean to leave ya in the dark. The rooster is the leader and the spoils are his treasures that the kind sir left behind for us. By piping hot, we mean that it is expensive and of good quality! Yes, yes! Do ya understand, now?"

He was talking so rapidly with growing exhilaration that Inuyasha wasn't sure if he did. He said he was nonetheless, not particularly wishing to hear the explanation again.

"What side is he?" Inuyasha wondered.

"Don't know." Gengo huffed, his breath turning into vapor. "We haven't dug him completely out yet."

"But his clothing is made of exquisite material." Jinsei added.

Fumina took the reins by also saying, "It took a lot to kill him. I had to take out up to four spears, twenty arrows, and that was just what was popping out of his back. This guy put up quite a fight." She sighed. "But lost."

Nagaharu clapped his hands together, "And we should thank him when we join the afterlife. Come, come, let us get him out! Would ya like to help, Inuyasha?"

"He sh-shouldn't, Nagaharu. We don't need his help!"

"Oh, Ukyou…there you are." Jinsei's tongue darted out in aggravation.

"We missed you earlier." Gengo rumbled.

Ukyou visibly swallowed but maintained his glare on Inuyasha. The hanyou couldn't help but smirk. Yep, a rookie. He didn't know what he was dealing with.

"I…well, I…we don't need his help! Otherwise, we'll have to share!" Ukyou pointed his finger accusingly at Inuyasha's nose and trudged the rest of the way up to stand level with his companions.

"Don't wave that at me or you won't have it anymore." Inuyasha bared his fangs.

Ukyou paled and quickly took back his hand. The threat, however, didn't disrupt his cocky attitude. "I can't believe you guys are telling him all this stuff about the rooster when we don't even know if he can be trusted! He probably just wants to steal it from under our noses and keep it all for himself."

Inuyasha chuckled dryly, "I don't want anything, got it? And you're one to talk, you ran off mighty fast with your tail between your legs."

"What are you saying--?"

"I'm saying that you're a coward and a waste of breath." Inuyasha looked off to the side, his bored expression igniting Ukyou's wrath ever higher.

"How dare you insult me, you disgusting half breed!" Everyone gasped and Gengo wrapped his burly arms around Ukyou's waist, tossing him effortlessly to the ground.

"How dare _you_, Ukyou! How dare you insult Nagaharu's new friend." Fumina took the butt of her spear and knocked him good in the stomach when Ukyou tried to respond. "No! I am tired of hearing your excuses, rookie. Inuyasha here helped us, complete strangers, while you deserted us."

"Your narrow-mindedness has shamed you greatly today, Ukyou." Jinsei shook his head gravely.

"Ukyou…" Nagaharu couldn't even look him in the eye. "Go back to the camp."

"Wh-what?" The dingo youkai gasped. "W-why are you sticking up for him? His blood is tainted and…"

"I said go back to the camp, Ukyou!"

The boy shakily got back to his feet, holding his midsection and glowering. He glanced pointedly at Inuyasha—a look of murder—and limped off, grumbling, "Filthy hanyou."

Inuyasha figured he should be feeling smug, but instead, secretly, he felt rather embarrassed and confused. In a matter of a few minutes, four full-blooded demons had stood up for him. What was going on? Did he pass out and was dreaming?

It had to be a trick, a trap.

But why?

Nagaharu recovered from his rare burst of anger and looked ruefully over at the hanyou, "Our apologies, Inuyasha. He is new to this life. I had thought…that he would learn…but his…"

"Prejudice." Jinsei supplied.

"Yes, yes…his prejudice…I think it is hatred, has only grown stronger. I am sorry…"

"Don't be." Inuyasha ruffed. "It doesn't matter."

Nagaharu blinked and opened his mouth to protest, but Fumina placed a hand on his shoulder, silencing him. "Inuyasha," she whispered, "we would be honored if you could help us with this rooster of ours. I, oh, I'm sorry, that is a strange request but…on second thought, in penitence of Ukyou's behavior…we would gladly allow you to take whatever you wish…uh, oh, that sounds even stranger…"

Inuyasha lifted a brow, understanding their dilemma. They had nothing to give and found nothing bizarre with their job in the least. To offer a stolen good from the dead has penitence didn't seem strange to them at all. He shook his head, "I don't want anything. But I don't mind helping." _I've done it before…_

They were surprised. Nagaharu was quick to recovery, like always, and clapped his hands in glee. "Then let's get started ya'll, before more worms come to try and stop us!"

Inuyasha followed behind them, a bit bewildered by his decision. Why did he say that? He should be getting back. But for some reason, it was imperative to him to know the identity of the soldier.

Below his awareness, Tetsusaiga was continuously humming at his side.

* * *

"Let's get started." Nagaharu and the others went to their knees, circling around the body, and began digging the snow out and dusting the soldier off.

Inuyasha still couldn't smell anything, not even the scent of death. He figured, though, that his nostrils must have went numb by the cold…and by the scent of this disgusting rag still tied around his face. He lifted up his hands, to do the same as everyone around him…

He couldn't do it.

Something caught his eye.

No one questioned why the hanyou suddenly got to his feet. Nor did they even notice when he began pulling at something that was jettisoning from the ground not far from the body.

They were delved deep in contemplative conversation and Fumina said, with a voice that was as cool as a surgeon, "Do you think we'll have to slice him apart."

"I do not think so. He is not as frozen as the others but get your dagger out just in case."

Fumina nodded at Jinsei's words and did what he suggested.

"No, stop." The neko gawked when Inuyasha's calloused fingers enfolded around her wrist. He had misjudged what she was about to do, not hearing the conversation before, and was too distracted in his revelation to hear their words now.

"Inuyasha, what are ya doing?"

"What's wrong with you?"

Inuyasha was peering intently at the mound of snow. The only appendage of the body uncovered was a pale hand, encrusted with blood and tinged blue from the cold. "Don't touch him."

"But why…?"

"What are ya talking about?"

"Shut up." The harshness of his tone effectively forced them to comply. They watched in confusion as Inuyasha un-dug the rest of the body by himself, using his shoulder to push the rooster over.

Nagaharu and Inuyasha were the only ones who recognized him.

"Lord Sesshomaru…"


	4. Hurry

**

* * *

**

**The General **

**Chapter Four_

* * *

_**

_Do what must not be done. _

* * *

A brittle wind smacked across his face but Inuyasha didn't notice. His eyes were glued to his broken older brother. Sesshomaru's half-lidded orbs, hollow gold, stared back at him.

He had always believed that his half-sibling would die with a serene expression, him dealing the last blow.

Not with this slack gaze, his body dealt with such disregard. There were gashes on practically every inch of the demon's form and dried blood stained his ivory, flawless skin, having dribbled designs across his eyelids and down his parted lips.

Acceptance. Anger. Disbelief. Doubt. Surprise…

And loneliness.

The one time Inuyasha saw emotion splayed along his brother's face, and it was after his disrespectable demise.

No, he was supposed to die with dignity, with the same reverence as his father before him. Not stranded among the dead, buried under Nature's frozen fingers, forgotten and ignored.

Inuyasha didn't understand why he was thinking like this, why he wasn't overjoyed and thankful, or at least angry that it wasn't him who had killed the smug scoundrel. Why did he just feel so cold?

He fingered the object he had found ignored and forgotten as well.

Tenseiga…

He clenched his hands around the weapon and then carefully lowered it, laying it down next to Sesshomaru's side. Tokijin was nowhere to be seen, even its scabbard. Had it been taken as a souvenir for a long awaited victory? Had they taken out Tenseiga as well and considered it just as useless as its owner had?

_Sesshomaru…you idiot…_

Wasn't someone supposed to be here, mourning and exhuming him out of the snow, to take the remains to his homeland and be given a proper burial? Did anyone even know that the Western Kingdom was without a leader again? Did they even know of their loss?

Inuyasha narrowed his eyes, his mouth dry, and his mind filled with questions and disorder. Should _he_ do something?

"Inuyasha…Inuyasha, what's wrong?"

The hanyou sluggishly returned from his thoughts and found it difficult to breathe. He had to look away but couldn't move a muscle. This was somehow…wrong.

"Inuyasha…" Nagaharu's hand was on his shoulder, trying to get recognition out him, some kind of a reply. "Did you know him too?"

"Who was he, Haru?" Fumina inquired, her voice soft as if afraid that if any louder…she would break something.

"He was Lord Touga's son and the heir to the Western Lands." Nagaharu hung his head sadly.

"Touga?" _Son…Lord Touga's son? He asked if I--my father's name was Touga? _Weariness settled down on Inuyasha like a soaked blanket, heavy and burdensome. _No one has ever told me my old man's name before. Not even my brother…_

"The Inu-no-Taisho really?"

The coyote nodded, "I remember hearing stories about him. I lived in that region only for a short time but his legacy was known far and wide."

"Wasn't he the one, who after separating from his first mate, married a human princess?" Fumina blinked curiously, her feline personality dominating.

"Yes, and she whelped a hanyou. After that, nobody knows what happened. The little pup is kind of a legend himself now. Everybody thinks he's dead. Lord Sesshomaru…why, I heard he disapproved of his father's choice…and the child…"

"And this is him?" Fumina said it more like a dismal statement and her eyes clouded with pity. "That means the blood line is dead…isn't it?"

"No." Inuyasha managed to croak out. Everyone looked to him and it took awhile for him to continue. "He's…he _was_…my brother…"

There was no gasp but instead a tightening of air pipes, a forgotten breath.

"You…"

"You're the hanyou son?"

"I was right! That's why ya wearing his haori!" Nagaharu exclaimed. "But ya said…it really is…ya'll alive?" He blinked, a new understanding dawning. "Oh…oh, Inuyasha, pup…ya'll brother…I'm sorry…"

Inuyasha's expression hardned and he bawled his fists. "It doesn't matter."

"But—"

"We hated each other, got it?" The half demon spat. "We fought constantly—"

"But siblings fight all the time…"

Inuyasha's eyes flashed, "We want--wanted to kill each other!" Silence. He found his gaze back at the corpse. "We were _half _brothers and I'm a pathetic _half_ breed, tainting the royal blood line. He's…He tried to get rid of me since I was a kid. I always tried to get rid of him first, even managed to cut off his left arm. We weren't really brothers. I'm just the mistake, something that needs to be exterminated."

"Inuyasha…"

"But he died first. I'm just sorry it wasn't me who killed him." _Lie. _

The treasure hunters couldn't find anything to say. There was plenty that could be said, but they were just empty words, promising nothing.

In the quiet, Inuyasha berated himself for telling so much to complete strangers. He had been hanging around humans for far too long. But the chiding wore away and he stared off into the middle distance, lulling into a state of pondering. Things were going to be different now. The attempts to take his life, the cruel taunts and whispered insults, the look of scorn and contempt, the frustration of never being good enough…of never being able to prove himself to him…were done, gone, finished, over.

Sesshomaru was dead.

But Inuyasha's heartbeat remained unchanged. Everything else remained the same. Naraku was still trying to take over the world, the jewel still needed to be completed, and Kouga still wanted to take Kagome as his mate. It was like his brother, the only member of his family he had ever seen face to face, could be easily erased from his life, easily forgotten. Why wasn't he glad?

But there was no grief either. His heart thumped without any hesitation, without any knowing of what had transpired on this desolate ground. It continued its simple song, without any emotion, without any thoughts.

And deep in the background, another joined. The two beats molded together, so perfectly that it was almost impossible to discern one from the other. Their tempos and the resonance the two beats created were the same.

The ones kneeling around him were speaking again, but their voices were a disinteresting hum and that little beat overpowered them, became a gong in his ears, routed over the sound of his own heart and…

Inuyasha's eyes popped open.

"No…"

Sesshomaru's body hadn't changed. Everyone around him continued to talk, reacting to his soft muttering, but he didn't pay attention. Inuyasha furrowed his brows, leaning over to make certain.

It was true.

"Son of a…"

It was so quiet and unnoticeable, just a kind little sound that didn't ask for attention. But it drastically altered everything.

His brother's heart was still beating. Sesshomaru was still alive.

_At least for now. _

"And Inuyasha, ya can't—hey, what are ya—Inuyasha, what are ya doing?" They stared stunned as the hanyou lifted the general's body out of the ice and snow as if he didn't weigh anything at all. The hanyou flipped the body over his shoulder with a strange gentleness.

Inuyasha's features were schooled in an emotionless mask. He wasn't certain of his feelings anyway, or what in the world he was thinking for that matter. But somehow his brother had lived through an obviously difficult battle and days of a freezing storm. Inuyasha knew his brother was tough but…

_Damn!_

He just…couldn't let him die now. Sesshomaru's heartbeat grew softer with every passing second. He needed to get him out of these conditions. Get him warm, get him bandaged and…

Inuyasha swallowed, uncomfortably surprised by what he had just discovered.

He was…he was relieved to know that his brother was alive.

"Inuyasha?"

The hanyou's hazy eyes cleared and without acknowledging their questions, he quipped harshly, "Do you have firewood?"

"What?" Fumina's eyes widened. "Are you—do you want to _burn_ him?"

Inuyasha glared, growing frustrated and close to panic. Softer and softer, the little beat went. _Hurry_, it whispered without any fear for its own demise. It just pleasantly reminded him to: _Hurry. _"Do you have firewood at this camp of yours?"

"Y-yes, w-we have plenty."

Nagaharu smirked, "Always prepared ya know. But why are ya asking?"

_Hurry._

The inu half-breed gripped the coyote's collar and pulled him up till they were nose-to-nose. Nagaharu's companions yelped and attempted to aid their friend but Nagaharu lifted his hand, telling them to stop. Hesitantly, they did what he had silently demanded.

"Take me there…_now_." Inuyasha looked off to the side, his face pained. "He's still alive."

Another voiceless gasp.

Nagaharu's eyes flicked to the body hanging across Inuyasha's shoulders. He concentrated and horrified shock soon encompassed his face. "Good heavens…" He swatted Inuyasha's hand, came to his feet, and that strange seriousness returned to his posture. "Friends, the rooster is still clucking. Hurry to the camp and ready more fires. I'll help Inuyasha carry—"

"No! I have him. Tell me where the camp is." At the coyote's wavering, Inuyasha reiterated with a blasting shout. "_Tell me_!"

Nagaharu pointed to the camp's direction and without waiting for the stunned grave-robbing gang, Inuyasha sprinted off.

After every crunching hop, Sesshomaru's heartbeat pumped…_hurry…_slower…_hurry…_until it finally threatened…_please hurry…_to stop.

* * *

The pain was relentless in this deep, engrossing pit of black. It possessed him completely, no longer allowing him the reprieve of being nothing…of having no name, no identity, and no sense of being.

Now he was but a creature of torture, a creature of suffering. That was all he knew.

The pain accumulated more in the center, in a place where he vaguely designated as his chest. It was this incessant pounding, knocking out what little oxygen he had inhaled. The hammering was under his skin, within the cavity of his chest, beating the death out of his weary heart. Would it explode?

He could easily visualize, in these foggy depths, the withered muscle popping and slowly oozing blood into the crevices of his bones. It would happen if the pounding continued.

_Stop…_

Had he said it out loud? For right as this tired thought emerged, the hammering ceased. His body relaxed in relief. His chest was sore but his heart now seemed to beat stronger than before. Maybe it wouldn't explode…?

After that episode, the pain engulfing the entire length of his body lessened, retreating under a warm cloak of fatigue. _Warm_…

His mind couldn't focus, couldn't stab this fog and it irritated him…but he was tired. He was going to allow himself to sleep.

He was going to allow it, just this once.

_**

* * *

**_

**AN: **Edited on July 4, 2009


	5. Sword Brothers

**

* * *

**

**The General**

**Chapter Five**

* * *

_Save those who do not want to be saved. _

* * *

Sesshomaru's heart had stopped twice that night. Inuyasha hadn't slept at all, having spent the hours with his ears locked on the sound of the little beat. As morning neared, the tempo had grown stronger and his brother's breathing was finally audible, developing into a soothing stream of air. Now that he was out of the snow, Sesshomaru's demon blood was acting up and healing the damage.

The full demon was under a mountain of blankets and three fires, a foot and a half feet high, were burning continuously around him. Inuyasha was blistering but, of course, he hadn't been buried in a snowdrift for days on end.

How had he survived?

"Inuyasha, here." The hanyou retreated from his thoughts and awkwardly accepted the bowl of soup Jinsei offered him. Inuyasha still didn't entirely trust these full breeds even though he was sharing a camp with them. Maybe he really had been around humans for too long. In the early days, he wouldn't have even allowed this.

He was turning into some kind of softhearted puppy. _Stupid Kagome..._

Inuyasha grunted his thanks and found his gaze wandering back to his brother, anxiously fearing that his heart would stop again, even if all signs pointed to a quick recovery. Jinsei apparently wasn't going anywhere anytime soon and sat down opposite the boy.

"Obviously hatred does not run deep in your heart, pup."

What was with everyone calling him pup?

"What are you babbling on about?" He fingered the bowl, his skin tingling uncomfortably from this added heat. Jinsei made him nervous. He was a snake, that's always creepy, but more so Inuyasha felt that his slit emerald eyes were just too analytical, much too perceptive. They were always watching…and _understanding_ that of which was supposed to be kept hidden.

Dangerous.

"I spoke with Haru." Jinsei sipped his cup of stew, taking his own sweet time in explaining himself. "He relayed to me all he knew about this Lord Sesshomaru…and you as well."

Inuyasha's lower lip curled in distaste. He hated when people talked about him behind his back, even worse from this freaky snake man. "Yeah…so?"

"He made a vow to destroy you."

This was old news, an old story. "I think I've noticed over the years," Inuyasha rolled his eyes. "But please, go on, _lizard_. I'm sure there are some things about my own life that I don't know about."

What is it with these people and insults? Jinsei didn't seem to have even been listening. The youkai just rolled one shoulder and struck Inuyasha with those deep, penetrating, and observant eyes. "If you share in this vow, in this blood feud…then why did you save your brother?"

Inuyasha flinched, having been asking himself the same question for hours now. He still had no answer, not one that he really wanted to ponder over. It was just…

"There are some things that you don't do," he found himself whispering.

Jinsei, unknowingly to the boy, smiled, content with such an answer. "It will be morning soon. We have already discussed it and are happy to stay with you and help you and your brother for as long as you need. You can even travel with us, if you would like."

Inuyasha shook his head, awed by these strange demons. "No, I'm already traveling and…there's a village not too far from here…."

"Your pack anxiously awaits for you."

He sighed in relief, "Yeah."

Above their heads, raging gray clouds slowly infiltrated the sky and there was the distant growling of thunder. The sound shivered down Inuyasha's spine and there was a strange throbbing at his hip where Tetsusaiga rested against him.

* * *

It had been humming for hours and its brother Tenseiga answered, pleasantly chatting, unbeknownst by their handlers. The Sword of Healing was concerned for its owner, relaying to the Sword of Protection all of its fears. Tetsusaiga comforted its other half.

They were finally together after all and not on the battlefield. Both were so weary of the fighting between their handlers and Tenseiga whispered its unease whenever it had to watch its brother go against its owner. Tetsusaiga was amused and touched by the concern.

Yes, it was good to be near each other, snug in their sheaths, but soon their conversation changed to a more serious note. Tetsusaiga whispered all of Inuyasha's secrets to Tenseiga, saying that his young heart still held a hope to be on good terms with his older brother. Sadly, Tenseiga said that that was good but his owner did not feel the same, his heart was still drowning in years of bitterness and black hatred.

Yet these turn of events were fortuitous. Perhaps it was possible, perhaps healing could be done, but they couldn't just wait for it, Tetsusaiga said and Tenseiga agreed. They couldn't wait for their stubborn owners. They would need to work together and push their handlers in the right direction.

Both glowed happily, reminiscing about a time where they had been side by side, used in the same battles, as they confidently constructed their plan.

_**

* * *

**_

He dreamed a terrible dream.

Locked in the clutches of some unseen force, he lay on his back unable to move. The invisible chains were incredibly cold, searing the very marrow of his bones with its chill. Worse yet was this noose of rage--_and fear--_that tightened around his throat, disallowing him to yell.

He was surrounded. The enemy stalked around him, patient, forcing him to achingly wait for their attack. Engorged and stained in their hands, the tools of death licked its chops and gleamed in a ghoulish red glow. They had planned. They had beaten him.

"_There comes a time where a warrior must face reality, General." _

They cackled, devilish grins ripping their skin, growing wider and wider, stretching over long, slobbering fangs. Their laughs were endless and so high pitched, clawing at his sensitive ears.

"_How does it feel to know that your soldiers have deserted you? Poor General, just couldn't earn their loyalty like your father, could you?"_

More voices piped up in agreement. _"Oh no, not good enough!"_

_"They will never follow you."_

_"You shall never surpass your father!"_

Stop, stop, but the cold intensified, blinding his mind, and filling the very crevices of his soul.

"_Our swords are hungry, General. They have grown addicted to your blood…" _

_"Yes! Yes! Blood, blood, addicted!"_

Hissing, slithering, metal came alive and crawled towards him, "_And they want more." _Little imps of death crawled over his body, jumping and poking and gnashing their little teeth, pulling at his hair and his ears. They held tiny spears and trailed up to his face, lifting their weapons to stab out his eyes…

"No, stop!"

They froze…and screamed.

Like wax dripping from a candle, their skin leaked from their bones and melted the cold shackling him. He twitched his fingers and in one flailing movement, hurled to his feet.

They were gone, pools of sickly fluid on the ground, slowly evaporating. His surroundings were suddenly replaced with a calm tranquil meadow, the grass freshly seasoned with snow.

"There are some things that you don't do."

As the voice ebbed away, so slowly did the General's awareness and he found rest in this make-believe snow which blanketed him in uncharacteristic warmth. From an imaginary soft pink sky, more flakes fell down.

_**

* * *

**_

Sesshomaru's weight was an uncomfortable burden upon his back and though his breathing remained soft, indicating that he was still heavily drugged with sleep, Inuyasha couldn't possibly feel relaxed with his oldest enemy so dangerously close. In one swift movement, the demon could easily tear him in half or stab his hand right through his stomach, a common occurrence, and Inuyasha would have no way to defend himself.

_I should just leave him here. _But although Sesshomaru had healed rapidly, the hanyou instinctively knew that he was far from being completely stable. Besides, by the scent in the air, Nature wasn't done yet and would probably release its righteous fury again a little before sunrise. If left in such terrible weather, there was always the possibility that Sesshomaru wouldn't survive. Already Inuyasha felt a rising dread that his brother would not awaken at all.

"Are ya sure ya do not need any help, Lord Inuyasha?"

The hanyou grunted when another blanket was tucked over Sesshomaru, adding to the load, "I told you to stop calling me that and _no_, I can do it myself."

Nagaharu smiled, patting the boy's shoulder, "I'm sure ya can." The coyote sniffed, melodramatically wiping dry eyes, "Well, we all shall miss ya, pup. 'Course didn't know ya for that long…but…we already miss ya."

Inuyasha arched a brow, swallowing awkwardly. Fumina soon added to his torment. "It was a pleasure to meet you, my lord. I feel so blessed to know that I met the sons of the great Inu-no-Taisho." The cat-demon clapped her hands, glowing, and she and Nagaharu hugged one another, looking like two parents saying goodbye to their boy.

"Will it be alright to have him at the human village?" Gengo whispered gravelly, ignoring the dramatics.

"Yes," Jinsei slurred with his silvery snake tongue, "will not the humans panic?"

Inuyasha had already gone over this problem and still could not come up with a good solution. "I'll, uh…figure it out along the way." Gengo scoffed deep in his throat and Inuyasha glared, feeling his face grow warm with indignation.

"Well, do not hesitate to call for our assistance." Jinsei said.

"Oh yes, we would be glad to help! Always do, right, right, that's the way we are. And…" Nagaharu leaned in, pointing a thumb to a dismal Ukyou who was sitting in the shadows, "we'll be sure to leave the disrespectable mutt behind." Inuyasha couldn't prevent himself from smirking.

But this bizarre farewell, from ones who were supposed to be cut-throat strangers, were disrupted by another crack of thunder. "Ya need to hurry, pup, before ya both get caught in the storm."

Inuyasha agreed but couldn't seem to make himself go before…before…man, he was bad at this. "Uh…for all of your help…I, uh…"

"Oh, you're welcome!"

"Yes, yes, 'course we are!"

"No need to thank us."

"We must see each other again sometime."

"Sure." Inuyasha, still awed by such kind-hearted behavior, gave a nod of parting. He kick-started his trip with a few bumbling steps, before gaining strength and leaping from treetop to treetop, on towards another peculiar band of travelers. The ones he left behind continued to wave until he was out of sight.

"What a nice puppy." Fumina purred, lowering her arm.

"Yes, yes, but..." Nagaharu worriedly clicked his tongue. "When the rooster wakes up…why, I don't think he is going to be very grateful."

Jinsei shrugged his shoulders, walking back to the fire, "Whatever shall happen, the boy will be able to take care of it. He cut off the rooster's arm after all. Perhaps they are more equally matched then the rooster likes to admit."

"No," Gengo shook his head. "The rooster is the superior but Inuyasha…" He trailed off, confused on how to put it.

"He has something more, something different, is that what you mean, honey?" Gengo blushed at Fumina's words and nodded. "Yeah, I felt it too."

"Nice pup, rough around the edges, but I like him, sure do. Let's make sure to stop by and check up on things." Nagaharu's treasure-hunting gang agreed full-heartedly.

Except Ukyou.

Clenching his hands, the dingo youkai made a quiet vow and snuck off with an angry sneer.

He began confidently constructing his plan.

* * *

**AN:** Edited July 4, 2009


	6. Cursed Caring

**EDITED: **January 12, 2010

* * *

**The General**

**Chapter Six**

* * *

_Care for those who do not care for you. _

* * *

Sango, Miroku, and Shippo had returned from their long day's work of caring for the sick and the worried. They joined Kagome and Kaede around the fire, hearts growing heavy when they heard the rising howl of the wind punching the sides of the hut.

Nature had a sure fine way in poking fun at them.

It wasn't snow this time but something a great deal worse: _freezing rain. _

Kagome had explained the scientific origins of freezing rain to them but it was pointless. They understood the complications and harshness of this kind of weather. Whatever had partially thawed in these few hours would soon be frozen again and frozen much more thickly. Not only that but this rain would also dampen everything, even that which hadn't even been considered for firewood.

By the flame's sickly appearance and the two measly sticks in the corner, supposedly once their woodpile, they were looking at their last night of warmth.

Inuyasha couldn't still be out in this weather, could he? This notion was worrying them all.

"Should we go look for him?" Kagome asked, pulling her sleeping bag tighter around her shoulders.

Miroku reluctantly shook his head, "I am certain he is fine. He boasts about being so much more resilient that us anyway, does he not?"

"Yeah, but it's not like he can't get sick. And maybe he got attacked or something?" Shippo couldn't sleep because of this predicament. Inuyasha was a jerk, no doubt about that, but that didn't mean the kitsune wanted him hurt or anything. Besides, Shippo himself had gotten sick before, and he was a full demon, a kid, but a full demon. Inuyasha was just in denial.

"You must not go out in this storm." Kaede said, glumly. "Inuyasha does have a higher resiliency than any of us. He would be much more outraged if illness befell any of you."

The group feebly agreed. Hell should freeze over before any of them delayed shard hunting when this storm passed.

"But it's almost morning. He's been gone all night lo—"

There was a large thud outside the door, resonating throughout the small building. The wind must have knocked something over. With their hearts racing, they hurried to see what it had been.

It was something much more surprising: a person, soaked through and through, carrying something on his back. He was on his knees, gasping for breath. "Kaede," he wheezed and lifted his head. The dim light of the fire and the crack of dawn elucidated Inuyasha's haggard, pale face. His white bangs were covering his tired eyes, gluing to his skin. "I…"

"Inuyasha!" Kagome ran forward, making horrified conclusions of what had happened to him. But when she grew nearer and got a better look of what—more like, _who_—he was carrying, she practically joined him on the ground. "Inuyasha, is that…?" Kagome covered her heart, her harried breath whisking from her mouth in vapor. "_Sesshomaru_?"

* * *

"A secret war?" Sango whispered, as she helped Kagome drape another blanket over the sleeping demon.

Inuyasha, who tried to hide his trembling but was failing miserably, nodded. He had told them everything, about Nagaharu, finding Sesshomaru, everything. He saw no need to keep the information undisclosed. Although he was uncomfortable on admitting that he had rescued his enemy, the evidence was lying comatose on the floor. Not like he could have hid it. "Yeah. I don't know _why_ they're fighting but apparently it's been going on for a while now."

"And you found Sesshomaru on the battlefield?" An awkward nod was given as an answer to Miroku's question. The monk pitied the poor hanyou. He was cursed with a human heart, even if he tried to deny it. Miroku took off his outer robe and handed it to Inuyasha, not allowing him to reject it. "You did a good thing, my friend."

"Keh." Inuyasha looked off to the side, "I'm the one who's going to kill him. It's not like I did it because I hold any _tender feelings_ for my _half_-brother." He spat the words in disgust. Miroku didn't argue.

Kaede kneeled down next to Sesshomaru and clicked her tongue over his gaunt features, his lips parted and inhaling raggedy breaths. The short amount of time in the rain and his condition had worsened. "He must have been in the snow for days, all the way through the storm."

"He's a full demon and should be fine right?" Kagome wondered.

Inuyasha answered before Kaede could, "The weapons were laced with a certain poison."

"But shouldn't he be immune to poison?"

"It's a cream." Sango interjected. The hanyou acknowledged that she was correct. "My village studied it for a time but it's hard to come by. It can weaken even the strongest demon if enough is used. It would kill a human easily."

Inuyasha did like having someone in their group with some basic knowledge of demons. "Nagaharu explained it to me. It's made from this plant and the corpse of a sea youkai."

"These ingredients make a salve that they rub on their weapons, such as the points of arrows or the sides of a sword. Even if a small amount makes it's way into the blood stream, it can easily paralyze the body."

Inuyasha took over, "His demon blood was able to close his wounds but because of this cream…"

"He will probably not wake up--"

Kagome and the others, who had barely followed the explanation, still weren't exactly getting it. "You mean…" Kagome started, cutting off Sango, "it's coma-inducing?"

Sango rolled her shoulders, "Uh, kind of. It paralyzes all the muscles, including the heart. It's a good sign that his heart is still beating."

"It stopped twice." Inuyasha muttered and a grave shock filled the air. Inuyasha had done more than they had previously concluded. The hanyou's ears twitched in irritation, "OI!" He suddenly bursted, "I don't give a _crap_ what happens to him got it? But I'm not going to have that pesky toad and little brat sniveling at me, okay? Cripes, it's my job to kill him anyway."

The taijiya stared at him for a moment, like everyone else, before continuing, "What I mean is, Kagome, that he will probably be asleep for quite a while. Sesshomaru's blood is of the grandest rank but even he will need a time of recuperation."

Inuyasha would not even glance at his brother's direction. "As soon as he wakes up, I'm _kicking_ him out." No one disagreed with him.

"Should we try to tie him down before then? He won't be pleased to awaken in a human village." Miroku's unspoken words were what everyone was thinking: _He won't be pleased to know his hanyou brother had saved him._

"He'll break through any of them. I'll just watch him and make sure he doesn't try anything funny. _None of you_ go near him, understand?" Inuyasha glared pointedly at each of them. "_Stay away._"

Kagome tried to speak. "But, Inuyasha…"

"He will kill you, got it! Stay…away…" His shivering did not diminish his fiery words. They were stunned by this act of dominion and could not do anything to oppose the half-man. Usually, although he tried to behave as the pack's leader, they held no high respect for Inuyasha. Sometimes, however, like now, a side of Inuyasha came out; a side that was difficult to explain…but it demanded loyalty and they were startlingly willing to give it.

Inuyasha knew that they had all silently agreed to follow his command and stood up, retaking his seat directly beside his unconscious kin. Lady Kaede and Sango immediately moved away, granting the two brothers their space. The hanyou then had nothing more to do with them and lowered his head, appearing to get ready for slumber. It was another cue. The humans, and kitsune, and neko, made their beds and huddled together for warmth, far on the other side of the hut.

There was no more speaking that night.

* * *

In the empty expanse of a field, a whisper emerged. "Shouldn't we make sure?"

There came an answer. "I do not think that would be wise. If he is alive than we will die."

"But he…we should…"

Their conversation was cut short as a symphony of pain swelled, hitting a certain octave before the sound seemed to freeze in the air. It began with just a little plea: _"Water…" _But before long, more voices joined in, agreeing with the sentiment. _"Water please." "Water…water…" "I need water." "I'm so thirsty." "Please…"_

Their ears drummed with the groans and the cries. With every whimper, their hearts ached due to their inability to give these creatures what they begged for. _I'm sorry. I'm sorry._

They ignored it.

"We should make sure b-because…if we don't, and he _is_ alive, he'll come after us. If he finds us, I-I'm sure we will be greatly punished. We'll want death but it won't be given to us. Isn't that so much worse?"

"Either choice is not promising. No matter what we do, we'll lose."

There was a small second of silence as a foolishly hopeful understanding dawned. "Wait…but what if he _is_ dead?"

"Oh," the sound hung heavy with doom, "but we both know that isn't a possibility…don't we?"

The song of torment dwindled down to shuffles of discomfort and ungraspable rest. At that same moment, so was their conversation. None of them were able to sleep, not with the fingers of death knocking at their doors.

Now _that _was a high possibility.

* * *

Sango had been right. Sesshomaru had been asleep for nearly three days now. For a human, that would have been just the beginning to recovery but Inuyasha figured, for a youkai, his brother would be waking up any time now.

That worried him. What was he going to do when Sesshomaru awoke? Could he really protect the village from his imminent wrath?

'Course he could! He had cut off the dog's left arm for goodness sake! Surely he was…_some_ sort of adversary right? Hadn't he already proved himself time and again that he _was_ strong? Maybe not _worthy_ but…

Inuyasha growled, cutting off the thoughts. What was up with him these days? Saving his enemy, putting his pack and the entire human village in danger by bringing his enemy here, and now he was beginning to _think_ like his enemy; he had nearly called himself a worthless hanyou! What was up with that?

Maybe it was his lack of sleep.

_Stupid Sesshomaru. _The hanyou glared at his—_still!—_sleeping brother and had a sudden urge to shake the snot out of him. _You get to sleep like a baby and **I **don't? Stupid…_

No movement. Inuyasha only grew angrier by that—didn't Sesshomaru know that he was planning to run his sword through his aggravatingly peaceful and disinterested, stupid, _stupid_ face!

Inuyasha grunted and leaned back against the wall. "Shut up already." This was just a product of stress, hunger, cold, and _boredom!_ He almost wanted Sesshomaru to wake up just so he could have something to _do._ At least he wasn't being forced to go do chores or some other stupid human junk.

That immediately sobered him.

A child had finally died the day before. Kagome had cried softly to herself the rest of the night. She had known he had listened but could not stop the tears. The well was still impermeable and with the medicine that was so dependently supplied from the future gone, everyone suffered for it. Now they were running low on food and had resorted to burning anything that could to stay relatively warm. Things were bleak.

It had been a little boy, four years old.

The hanyou had managed to keep his mouth shut, choosing not to twist the knife with words of realism. It was a fact of life though. Everything died. You couldn't stop that so why did humans try so hard to? Why couldn't they just accept it?

_You are half human too, ya know. _

Inuyasha lowered his head, bangs concealing his lonesome and melancholy eyes. An attack of tremors leaked up his nerves then and he tightened all his muscles, growling in displeasure. He was trying to keep it hidden, but he was cold too. Immensely cold. He hadn't been able to stop shivering since coming from Nagaharu's campsite.

He was a bit concerned about what that meant.

Even with his jaws clenched, a yawn managed to escape him as well. He was just falling apart, now wasn't he? _Stupid, you really are stupid._

He wasn't looking forward to when Sesshomaru would wake up. Not at all. Inuyasha stared at him, feeling a little rebellious by doing it as if it was some punishable risk, and imagined what Sesshomaru's first words would be when he did return to the waking.

Maybe he would come up with something new to insult him…before he tried to kill him…

Inuyasha's mind wandered then on other things, from what that boy had looked like, to when he was a little boy, soaked in fever, and shivering, shivering, shivering. His head bobbed, his eyelids lowered, and he plummeted into a light doze. He continued to shiver, even as a droplet of sweat danced down his brow.

**_

* * *

_A.N: **Edited July 4, 2009


	7. Indebted Pride

**_

* * *

_**

**The General**

**Chapter Seven**

* * *

_Forgive those who cannot be forgiven. _

* * *

He could feel the throat bending between his fingers, and he was glad for it. The stench of humans permeated the air, causing him to shudder in revulsion, and grow heated with rage. This smell would linger upon him for weeks, stinging the insides of his nostrils for longer.

How dare he…

Sesshomaru knew he was dangerously losing control of his demon blood but in the midst of his retribution, he did not care. He satisfyingly thought of giving in to the anger and ransacking this disgusting village, slashing it to the ground and rendering all of its inhabitants until not even rodents could distinguish the bodies.

How _dare_ he!

Inuyasha had tried to defend himself but the pathetic little whelp was just too slow. Foul humanity and its flaws, to so greatly diminish his father's legacy; how dare he!

He had awoken confused and groggy. It had taken him quite too long to understand his surroundings along with his predicament. The conclusions he came to were not, in the least, pleasing.

His brother had taken him from the battle site. His brother had nursed him back to health like a child. His brother had been a complete fool and had aided the one who longed to spill his hanyou blood. His brother had not allowed him to die like a warrior should have.

_But you did not wish to die. You wanted to live. You are glad you are alive. _

That was the truth and if he must, he would admit it. But to even think, no matter how vaguely, that his _brother_, his _half-brother_, that putrid _hanyou **mutt, **_had been the one to save him, to pull him back from the cliffs of death…

It filled him with incomprehensible fury!

It was time for the boy to die.

Inuyasha's strength was failing, the demon could practically taste it ebbing away, and at that instant, Inuyasha's fingers slipped to the ground. Where was that human passion now? Where was that aggravating stubbornness which had saved the half-breed time and again from death? He could smell hints of sickness coiling around Inuyasha's scent. Weakness. Revolting human weakness.

His little brother's golden orbs grew dim as air was deprived from his bloodstream. There was no pleading in those eyes. At least the whelp had that much sense.

His father's face then burned past the forefront of his mind. Sesshomaru growled and faltered. Inuyasha took that slight window of opportunity and whacked the heel of his hand against Sesshomaru's chin, sending the demon's neck cracking back. The older brother's fingers did not release Inuyasha but it allowed oxygen to seep back into his larynx. He gulped it quickly and just as quickly regained back enough strength to rip Sesshomaru's hand away.

Inuyasha thrashed, rolled, came to the balls of his toes, whipped out Tetsusaiga, and coughed nastily. Sesshomaru, his eyes painted red and his jaws lengthening, the beginnings of his transformation to his true form, cracked his empty hand. In the very depths of Sesshomaru's being, there was an approval to Inuyasha's quick thinking and escape. Unfortunately, his hatred consumed it.

"Little brother," he drawled devilishly. "You have dealt me a great dishonor. You must be punished."

Inuyasha could not speak. Blood spattered the floor as he rasped. His esophagus was bruised and nearly crushed; air was thin and his older brother's face swam dizzily before him. Sesshomaru had attacked him like a tsunami wave, enfolding him in pain swiftly and completely. For the first time in a long time, Inuyasha felt a wash of impending doom…and fear.

He had never seen that look in his brother's eyes, not so clearly and unashamedly identifiable before. And that grip. Sesshomaru had tried to strangle him before, but Inuyasha had always found it like a warning or a show of his superiority. This time it had been a promise, a promise of a slow, agonizing murder.

Inuyasha was still cold but not physically anymore. Staring into those eyes and his mind seemed to freeze blank and, for some reason, something in his heart did also. He really was going to die today, if he wasn't careful.

His brother would kill him this time, if given the chance.

"I—" Coughing, hacking, and pain; he tried to continue. "Wh-what are you talking about?"

Sesshomaru scoffed, a gruff sound in the back of his throat. "Dim-witted as ever. Does your human blood overpower that of father's Inuyasha? Do you not know the customs of Inu-youkai?"

He was lying. Inuyasha knew that this was the beginning of him trying to deceive him. He had instincts like any other youkai. And though he did not know the details of dog-demon customs, he instinctively understood what was accepted and what wasn't. These instincts were part of the underlying reason why he had saved Sesshomaru; his kin needed assistance. Of course, in the unconsciousness of his heart, both human and demon side had secretly wanted acceptance, even if it was given grudgingly, from his superior.

"Sh-shut up. I did n-nothing wrong and y-you know it. I just kicked the crap out of your pride, that's all." Inuyasha wheezed, holding his throat tenderly. And quite stupidly really. The damage was internal, what would touching it heal?

This comment, being truthful, only made Sesshomaru angrier. But again, in the deep murk of his hatred, there was a nip of amusement. So the half-breed did know something about his heritage.

Sesshomaru came to his feet in slow measures, but his body protested. He nearly fell back to his knees. Inuyasha didn't notice, his vision still hazy. The older demon stalked closer to his kin, pinning him in a corner like the rat he was. "I cannot, nor shall I ever, accept aid from the likes of you. You are a blotch upon my father's bloodline. I should rather have accepted death than your help."

Inuyasha lowered his head hiding the pain these words brought him. To see how pathetically affected he was by this, frustrated the hanyou. Wasn't he passed this? Was he still so thickheaded to not already know that his brother hated him and wanted to _kill him? _

'Course, he had never been in this situation before. Neither of them had. Of course he, being burdened with human infirmity, had to commit this insanity first. Not like Sesshomaru would ever, _ever_, reciprocate.

_You fool. What were you expecting? A thank you? _

"I'll make sure to let you rot next time." Inuyasha whispered darkly. His insides were shivering with shame and anger. "I may even sit there and watch as grave robbers rip the innards out of you. I'll make sure that _I'm the one who kills you_!"

Sesshomaru's hand was around his throat again, reopening old wounds, stressing weakened muscles, and now he was lifting him up into the air. Inuyasha thought that his head would pop off, like a dandelion when flicked up with your thumb. "Ah!"

"No, Inuyasha. There won't be a next time. Our feud ends today. I shall be the one to finally rid this world of your stench and your stupidity. And I will do it…slowly."

"No you won't!"

Inuyasha moaned when he dropped to the ground. An arrow, still quivering from the force of its trajectory, was imbedded in the wall above him. The pink energy surrounding it, hissed away into the air.

Sesshomaru howled, his blood lust still unsatisfied. He turned to the human wench, her bow cocked with another glowing arrow, and the rest of his brother's filthy companions. There was no propriety left within him, no iciness or painstaking self-control. He was going to feed his animalistic need for vengeance.

He would start here.

Then he would find those cowards who had broken their loyalty.

Inuyasha watched in horror as his brother's fingernails flashed green. His pack stood no chance. He had to move quickly. If the situation called for him to sacrifice himself, so be it. He was scum after all, wasn't that what he had been told all his life? Maybe he should make one final rebellious act and go out in glory, protecting those who had ever given a crap about him.

The hanyou barreled into Sesshomaru's back, slicing pesky gashes into his skin, and calling the demon's attention back to himself. "Hey, Sesshomaru, you big helpless puppy! If you want to kill me, you're going to have to catch me first!" His throat laced with fire by the goad, but the goading did work. Inuyasha pushed Kagome and the others way, dashing into the outside world. He was awarded with Sesshomaru chasing after him.

Knee-deep in snow, the brothers began a dangerous game of tag.

The entire village watched as Sesshomaru and Inuyasha danced down the road. Children cried or trembled, and some shouts of "Demon!" were heard before shushed in fear. They had heard Sesshomaru's angry howling (which had tipped off Inuyasha's companions also) and now could only stand helplessly, praying that the hanyou boy would lead the monstrosity away.

A mother, clutching her child, screamed in terror as Inuyasha spun passed her door. Sesshomaru's claws barely missed him and shattered her front wall instead. She huddled in the corner of her home, which now rocked dangerously on its foundation. Her scream grew louder and intermixed with her baby's as her roof began to crack and fall into itself.

"Inuyasha!" Miroku yelled.

Inuyasha interpreted the warning and ran back into the hut. He picked up the woman and her precious load, spinning as Sesshomaru came in as well. Thinking quickly, Inuyasha took his Tetsusaiga, slashed at the back wall, and threw the woman and child outside into the snow. Sango and Kirara were there, taking the humans to safety as the entire hut collapsed upon the Inu-no-Taisho's sons.

"Inuyasha!" Multiple voices cried.

Just as some fancied the notion that the fight was over and the enemy, along with a beloved hero, was dead, wood flew up into the air with a loud explosion. Two blurs whipped through the landscape, slicing a pathway into the snow. The brothers finally left the village and headed towards the forest.

Oh no, the game was just beginning.

* * *

Inuyasha was in his territory now. This was _his _forest, and he knew it better than the back of his hand.

Unfortunately, his brother was a full demon and possessed keener senses. No matter where he hid, Sesshomaru would track him down. _Then I'm just going to have to keep running. I'll get him as far away from Kagome and the others as I can. That's all that matters. _

Inuyasha ducked into a cluster of trees, spinning behind a huge trunk right as a golden whip of light slashed through the air. He gasped and choked on air, still unable to fully fill his lungs.

"Inuyasha!" Sesshomaru's voice was forceful and terrifying, no longer that whisper of contempt.

Inuyasha got to his feet and sprinted. _I don't get why he hasn't transformed yet. Is he mocking me? _It didn't matter. Either form, Sesshomaru was a definite threat. Inuyasha had always insulted his brother and bragged about how he could easily kill the beast. But although many perceived him as such, Inuyasha was no fool. He understood his limitations and the infallible strength of his half-kin. This was no fair match.

He would have already been dead a long while ago. But the hanyou was getting the sense that Sesshomaru was enjoying this chase with some twisted humor.

_I'm the prey. I'm the jackrabbit being chased down by the hound._

How was he going to get out of this one?

Inuyasha was a realist but his ego was quite large as well. He had no advantages but still his pride screamed for him to _fight! —_To jump in front of his pursuer and battle to the death. He would do that, he decided, just as soon as they were far, far away from the village.

Inuyasha took a turn, following a route that he had not long ago traveled.

* * *

Sesshomaru followed the bumbling red form of the hanyou, hating him and loving the scent of fear that wafted from him too. He was going to despise himself after this; berate himself for losing command over his youkai spirit. Yet, at this moment, this did not concern him greatly.

He jogged up the hill, taking his time. _Little brother, what a waste you are. _

Sesshomaru paused as a sudden smell arose from the snow. He continued on down the hill into a horribly massacred field…and the chase's importance dimmed.

There were no visible corpses but he knew they were there, beneath the little bumps arising from the ground. The scent of decaying flesh was watered down by the snow's presence but it was too powerful to be completely obliterated. His sensitive nose breathed it in and it filled his lungs like noxious gas.

It was the battlefield.

This was where Inuyasha had found him.

This was the icy prison of death that he had been liberated from.

Inuyasha had purposefully taken him here. Sesshomaru cursed his existence, feeling his eyes upon him, waiting for a response or for movement. The demon showed him no interest, soaking in the surroundings and his situation.

He was alive.

He still had a duty to uphold.

In an instant, he reinforced his emotionless mask, pulling back the reigns of his youkai blood. The game was put on pause. No, the game was over. Years of lessons from his father returned to him. He was not an uncontrollable hound like his brother. He had dignity, respect, and honor. He was in debt.

Inuyasha, a pitiful excuse for life, did not deserve it and neither would he ever understand the chains of propriety that shackled the demon. It left him with a disgusting taste in his mouth but he comforted himself on knowing that he would never have to explain himself to the hanyou.

The debt would be repaid.

In time.

Sesshomaru gave the trembling whelp a disdainful look-over and then turned, walking away. "What a waste."

Inuyasha bristled and knelt into a battle position. "Oi, where do you think you're going!"

Pride won over realism. The game wasn't done for him.

* * *

**_A.N.: _**Edited July 5, 2009


	8. Filth

* * *

**_To Help You: _**Tetsusaiga may be referred to as the Sword of Earth at times or the Sword of Protection. Likewise, Tenseiga may be referred to sometimes as the Sword of Healing or the Sword of Heaven. **

* * *

**

**The General**

**Chapter Eight**

* * *

_Hatred is a constant wheel of pain. _

* * *

Tetsusaiga was not happy. Tenseiga was worried.

Their plan had not been instated yet but it would need to be soon. So far, the swords had been incredibly lucky. Tetsusaiga's owner was willing; he had made the choice to nurse his brother hack to health on his own. That was amazing and fortunate. However, it conflicted him, the Sword of Protection told Tenseiga. He did not show it, but Tetsusaiga's owner's heart was dangerously exposed, reliving hopes that were once perceived dead. And the Sword of Healing sadly noted that its owner's intense hatred was most likely going to massacre any hope left in the hanyou, once and for all.

So far, that seemed to be the case. Tetsusaiga admitted its anger for the full demon. Its owner had gone to great lengths—especially within his own heart—to rescue him from imminent death. Tenseiga wanted to route for its handler but it hesitantly agreed that its keeper was being destructive.

However, beneath all that hatred, Tenseiga whispered, there was something stirring. It was not love, not even an inkling of liking, but it was a start. Now it was time for them to coax it out…in both of their handlers.

The Sword of Healing said: But it would be a dangerous balancing act. For its owner's heart, although blockaded from any sort of warm emotions, could easily sink farther within his black loathing. Doing that would destroy him.

Likewise, Tetsusaiga answered, its owner's heart would do the same. By the demon's words and actions, its owner's heart would finally harden for good and he would transform into that of his brother. Cold. Heartless. Untrusting. Miserable.

The woman who was pulling at his heart was making great headway in healing past wounds…but there was some that only his brother could amend. And if he so chose to reject the hanyou and hurt him terribly, there was a possibility that the boy's heart would revert and the girl would lose all of her progress. And maybe…his heart would reject her as well.

Yes, Tenseiga said, and the child in its group may lose her progress also.

It was a dangerous balancing act. Their plan was not made of stone; it depended on these brothers' choices. It seems, the swords both agreed upon, that it was just to be their task to mend any mistakes that are made and try to lead their keepers in the right direction.

They too, if they err, could destroy all this progress in the same way.

They would have to continue carefully.

* * *

Back in the field of rotting flesh, a storm brewed.

"I'm not through with you, you, you sick—!" Inuyasha, in frustration, cursed and cursed. He may have even made up some of the words he shouted. But this act of anger simply bandaged him. His chest was constricted from shame, resentment, and pain. He hated his decision, regretted it, and despised himself for being so stupid.

He was still so childish. He was so weak and pathetic and pitiful and a waste—_a waste, a waste, a waste! _

_"What a waste." _

He had wanted to be thanked. He had wanted appreciation and approval. But he understood that those things would never be given to him. At the very least...

He just wanted to be acknowledged. But not for this, not for the only thing he was ever acknowledge for. Being a hanyou—for being a weak and pathetic and pitiful and stupid and _wasteful_ half-breed.

_What did you expect? It's true isn't it? Everyone tells you this. And look at you. You were such an idiot. You are never supposed to help your enemy and you did. They're right. Everything they say is right. Stupid._

Tetsusaiga pulsed comfortingly in his hand. There was a tiny thought in the back of this tirade.

_No it's not._

But it was lost in past hurts, past offenses, and past wounds ripping afresh.

To save himself from the pain, he got angry and it felt _good_.

"I…" he lifted Tetsusaiga, transformed it, and ran towards Sesshomaru, "HATE YOU!"

Sesshomaru's eyes flashed red again. He still wanted this fight and he wanted to indulge in it before he left. He would teach this whelp a lesson. He was going to be punished. The demon went for his Tokijin…

And it wasn't there.

_What?_ Sesshomaru dodged his brother's haphazard swing. He looked down at his side, to only one weapon. Tokijin was gone.

He got angry too. "Inuyasha!"

Lord Sesshomaru, yet again, easily dodged another one of Inuyasha's attacks, punched Tetsusaiga out of his way, and got nose-to-nose with the hanyou. "Where is my Tokijin, Inuyasha?" He whispered threateningly, before having to jump back as Inuyasha recovered to deliver another attempted slice.

Inuyasha smirked that aggravating smirk and laughed mockingly as Sesshomaru's glare grew fiercer. "Ah, did you lose your precious little dagger, Sesshomaru? You really should take better care of your _possessions_!" Another attack, another dodge, and the dance continued.

"What did you do with my _sword_, Inuyasha?" Sesshomaru yelled, taking control of this fight and nearly slashing Inuyasha's head off.

"Why would I want your sword for?" The hanyou growled, tried at his legs but he jumped, way too high. Inuyasha rolled and Sesshomaru slammed, poison melting the snow in a fireworks array, at the place where the boy had just been standing.

"Do not question me, half-breed. I know it was you who took it."

Half-breed. _Always half-breed_. And always…**his…FAULT!**

"I did not! WIND SCAR!" Furious winds whipped around the elongated fang, the currents twisting and slapping one another, and their indistinguishable scent of rising power filled the atmosphere.

Sesshomaru, his body still strained from the akudoku toxin, would not be able to dodge this blow. He had overtaxed himself already. Thus he took out Tenseiga. Although worthless, it had protected him from Tetsusaiga's rage once before.

Both of their howls melded together, both so angry and conflicted.

However, at the climax of the attack, where Inuyasha would swing down triumphantly and release the pent up winds, something happened.

The Wind Scar…disappeared.

Sesshomaru and Inuyasha watched in shock as all of a sudden, the winds (moving so vigorously, they could be seen) dissipated upward into the gray sky. The flapping sound lowered and was gone and Tetsusaiga then was quiet.

Inuyasha wasn't feeling panic per se. Actually, he felt something that he could call embarrassment.

"What the--?" He shook the sword, trying to gain back the winds. Nothing. Tetsusaiga was done for the day, so it seemed. _What's happening? _Inuyasha feared: _Is it deciding not to work for me anymore? _Was it like when the weapon had been too heavy for him? Had Tetsusaiga decided that, due to his actions, his strength was not matched with that of his old man's anymore? Inuyasha stared at the wide-eyed reflection in the polished surface, confusion and worry pulling down his brows.

"What is it, Inuyasha?" Sesshomaru smoothly spoke. "Has Tetsusaiga tired of your foolishness as well?"

"Shut up!" Inuyasha spared him only a glance, continuing to give Tetsusaiga some good few jerks, and then looked it over. _What's wrong with it?_

_Stupidity. _Inuyasha was not paying attention. What did you expect from the likes of a fool? _I shall rid this world of you once and for all! _Sesshomaru was about to put away Tenseiga but when the weapon neared the tip of his sheath, it sparked and hummed angrily. "Tenseiga?" He asked in a whisper. _Is it doing the same as Tetsusaiga? _Sesshomaru ignored the Sword of Heaven and managed to sheath it. _I am your handler, Tenseiga-- although I do not wish it—you will obey my command. _

That done, Sesshomaru ran towards Inuyasha in a blur. The hanyou, still distracted, didn't see that punch coming. He flew a few feet in the air before landing in the snow. Inuyasha groaned, fingering his jaw. His throat was on fire again, the punch having jerked his head fiercefully to the side. He fumbled into a sitting position and cursed…and stiffened. His crash landing had dislodged a half-decayed body. The young soldier's face was completely gone leaving only hollowed eye sockets. A lowly and hungry animal must have found a disgusting and unsatisfying meal.

Sesshomaru, upon seeing the soldier, stood frozen in his tracks. His face, impassive, revealed none of the memories flickering in his mind. The boy had been under his command. By the condition of the body, and the quietness of Tenseiga, the netherworld imps had already drug off all these souls. None could be brought back. What a useless sword he had been bequeathed.

"You knew him didn't you?" Inuyasha said hoarsely. "It's your fault he died." Sesshomaru's eyes threw daggers of spite at the hanyou as he came to his feet. "Some leader you are."

The next punch nearly knocked him out.

"You have no say on this matter, half-breed!"

It took Inuyasha longer to stand back up. When he did, he managed to smirk past the pain. "What? Did I strike a chord there, Sesshomaru?" He relished a bit in that. The dog deserved it. "It's true though, ain't it? You're nothing like our old man. You can't even come close."

"Silence." Sesshomaru growled.

"Why should I? You finally get to see how it feels to be useless. Now you know what it's like to never be able to match up." Inuyasha wiped his nose. There was blood on his fingers and his knees were shaky. But he was enjoying this; it was like stealing something. You knew you shouldn't do it, but the thrill you got was unimaginable. His conscience protested against these harsh words, but it was ignored.

"You're such an idiot, Sesshomaru. That's why you wanted Tetsusaiga, huh? You wanted to be just as powerful as our old man. It won't help." Inuyasha frowned, his own words striking a chord with himself. "You'll never be good enough."

There was an angry and formidable quiet before Sesshomaru hissed in answer. His tone was chipped and icy. "And do you believe that you could ever 'match up' as you say, Inuyasha? You are far worse. You can never match up to the least of demons, never mind father."

"Shut up!" Inuyasha seethed. "At least I'm not going against his words and trying to steal something that's not meant to be mine! Besides, it's not like I said I wanted to be like him anyway. He's dead and buried. Why should I care?"

"Do not disrespect father with such talk."

"What? You care about what I say?"

Sesshomaru narrowed his eyes. "Father died because of you."

Inuyasha winced before retorting in full fury, "And you let him die!"

Inuyasha felt his stomach roll even though his veins were singing with his anger. Those were dangerous words, satisfying to say, but the power behind them scared him also. The reaction he got proved their danger.

Sesshomaru's youki licked off him in visible flames, engulfing him. His body stretched and ripped and fur erupt through his skin. He was transforming into his full form. Inuyasha tingled by the rising aura of danger. He was filled with the want to run. Tetsusaiga was the only thing that could go against Sesshomaru in this state, and it wasn't working for him. Even with only three legs, the great dog beast was a fearsome enemy.

_Way to go bonehead. _Inuyasha bent his knees and brandished the rusty and scraped up Tetsusaiga. It was the only thing he had besides tooth and claw. This wasn't going to go well.

"Inuyasha!"

_Kagome?_

"Hiraikotsu!" Sesshomaru, the dog, grabbed the boomerang right out of the air as if it was a Frisbee. His poison saliva dribbled past his chomps and around the large weapon. He made one good chomp and the Hiraikotsu cracked, slivers of bone flew by the breaking.

Sango, riding atop Kirara, Kagome in tow, snarled, "Don't you break that, Sesshomaru, or I'm going to personally kill you!"

Inuyasha straightened, looking up into the sky with the least bit of gratitude. Sure they kept him from dying, for now, but this wasn't their fight. Why did they always have to get into things?

Miroku, Shippo on his shoulder, ran up beside him, cheeks tinged red by the cold. "Sango is not very happy today, as you may be able to tell."

Inuyasha scoffed, "Do I have to wonder why, pervert?"

The monk feigned insult. "Oh, now that is uncalled for my friend. I am a dignified saint of Budd—"

"Ah, shut up Miroku. I had to put a snowball down your shirt to wake you up. Sango hit him hard." Shippo filled in to Inuyasha, who rolled his eyes.

Sesshomaru did not look happy to have a cat-youkai flying around his head. He swatted at Kirara and missed several times--the neko was an avid flyer--before finally catching her hind legs. Kirara, and the women on her back, spun and fell.

"Kagome!"

"Sango!"

The men, who yelled said names, ran under the falling girls and managed to catch them. Inuyasha a little bit more easily than Miroku. Kirara, being of feline persuasion, transformed back to her kitten form, flipped in the air, and landed on her four feet. She sank into the snow, mewing with discomfort by the wet and cold.

"Sango, are you alright?" Miroku whispered. The taijiya blinked open her eyes but they were not filled with thanksgiving. She glared forthright at him, knocked him aside, and ran to her companion.

"Oh Kirara, are you okay?"

The monk was not pleased. _Women_.

"Kagome, what are doing here!" Inuyasha yelled, showing his concern for the girl in a different manner than the houshi. She answered with a scream as Sesshomaru sank his canines down upon them. Inuyasha flipped backwards, Kagome still in his arms, and saved them from getting eaten. The hanyou even got one good kick to Sesshomaru's nose.

"W-we wanted to help." Kagome finally said as soon as they made it the ground and she gained back her footing.

Inuyasha snarled, "I don't need any of your help."

"Well, what kind of thanks is that? We're your friends, Inuyasha!"

"Yeah, yeah, whatever." He pushed her to the side, knocking her to the ground.

"Hey!" Kagome huffed, feeling the cold sink into the fabric of her winter jacket. She rolled to her butt and glared at the hanyou, who was preoccupied with Sesshomaru. "Inuyasha!" He ignored her and she got a little miffed.

Sesshomaru and Inuyasha were eyeing each other down. The world melted away. They were enemies who were linked by blood and with the same desire to kill the other. They _hated_ their brothers. Both readied to attack…

But a certain teenage girl, suffering the same monthly ailment as the taijiya, interrupted…again.

"Inuyasha…_SIT BOY!"_

Crash.

"Kagome." Miroku hissed. _What had she done that for?_

Now, Lord Sesshomaru had just been handed the perfect opportunity to murder his kin, on a silver platter if he so wished to deem it. But the demon then acquired a much more satisfying idea. He returned to his humanoid form in a fantastic spin of white light, his impassive face never leaving his brother's struggling form. He watched Inuyasha try to fight against the rosary's spell and a nagging want took over him. _Now is the time. Kill him now. _

Father's face, it softly persisted in the recesses of his mind. He tossed it away and went back to his new plan. It was really an old plan, one that he had been honing to an art form: torturing the hanyou, destroying him on the inside.

He smiled. It was the smile of doom and homicide.

What better way to annihilate an enemy than from within?

"You have finally understood your place, Inuyasha. On your belly like the dog you are. What better to be chained to a human girl than by the means of a collar?"

Inuyasha cursed him but the words were getting to the hanyou, as indicated by that small flicker in his eyes and his bout of profanity. You knew it got to him when he retorted with anger.

The smile fell and Sesshomaru bowed to one knee. He gripped Inuyasha firmly by his chin. "What!" Inuyasha said before the demon could begin. "You going to kill me now?"

Sesshomaru studied the hanyou, relishing in the look of unease that stretched across Inuyasha's face. "There are worse things." After he whispered those words, Sesshomaru slammed the whelp's nose into the snow and regally stood. "Filth," he spat and in a blink of an eye, he melded into a shimmering ball of energy and flew off.

Inuyasha came to his knees, wiping his cheeks. There was dirt in his mouth.

_Filth. _

Inuyasha growled and spat.

* * *

**A.N: **Edited July 5, 2009


	9. Unfulfillment

**

* * *

**

**The General**

**Chapter Nine**

* * *

_Flee. It is broken now. _

* * *

Kagome cautiously walked towards the kneeling hanyou, her shoulders tightening with dread. "Inuyasha?" She knew she had just made a horrible mistake. "Inuyasha…I'm…are you okay?"

The hanyou did not look in her direction, "Of course I am." He grumbled to himself and wobbled to his feet, shoving aside the girl's hand on his shoulder. "Stupid Sesshomaru. I'll get him for this…" His eyes went distant for a moment, glowering in anger…but there was something else too, barely hidden under the surface and it made Kagome feel worse.

Miroku was by Inuyasha's side now. Kagome noticed sadly how he didn't shrug off the monk's placating pat on his back. "Are you alright, Inuyasha?"

"Keh." Inuyasha coughed and red spattered on his palm.

Miroku sighed. "Let us take you to Lady Kaede."

"No, I'm fine." He wasn't. He wasn't entirely sure how he was even talking. But he didn't want everyone pitying over him. _Filth. _

Miroku nodded and took back his hand. It would be pointless to argue. His eyes danced over the battlefield and he bowed his head to pray, lifting two fingers to his mouth.

"What are you doing?" Inuyasha grumbled. "These are demons."

"Demon or human, war brings about the same anguish. Any soul deserves peace, does it not?"

"No." He immediately answered and didn't want to know why he thought that way.

Miroku finished his prayer and acknowledged Sango and Kirara who was walking their way. "Did he not tell you why your father's lands are in war?" The taijiya asked.

Inuyasha stiffened and they all feared a sudden explosion. His calm tone seemed worse somehow. "No."

Inside his head, his thoughts were battling one another for supremacy, roiling around like a typhoon. _Why wouldn't he tell me! I'm part of this too, aren't I? No, you're not. You're the half-breed. According to Sesshomaru and every one else in the Western Lands, you don't exist. Why do you even care? You never wanted to be part of the old man's home anyway. It's not my home. It's not for me. This is none of my business. Am I that useless to him!_

Kagome brought him back and by her sickenly sweet voice, dripping with concern and apology, all he could remember was Sesshomaru's last words.

"_You have finally understood your place, Inuyasha. On your belly like the dog you are. What better to be chained to a human girl than by the means of a collar?"_

Collared filth, attached to the whim of a human girl; it had never been more humiliating than right now. Even more so than when Kagome would sit him in front of Kouga. Everything seemed worse when brought forth to his brother. His weaknesses, his failures, his disgusting anti-demon behaviors, all of it grew more apparent when Sesshomaru came near. His self-hatred grew as well. Exponentially.

"Don't speak to me." Inuyasha snapped when the miko tried to gain back his attention again. He turned and made his way back to the village. But after a few steps, his world grossly tilted and fuzzed. Inuyasha voiced an incomprehensible exclaim but before the earth could greet him face-first, Miroku effectively caught him, pulling one arm around the monk's neck.

"There is no need to overtax yourself, my friend. Let us take care of you now."

Inuyasha looked up at Miroku's face, which was distorting and swimming around, making him feel nauseous. He wondered why he felt so hot even though he was out in the cold. "Let go of me," he coughed.

Miroku's expression flashed with irritation, a rarity for him. "No. Inuyasha, you must learn that sometimes it's okay to accept someone's help."

Inuyasha wanted to reply but couldn't. His throat would not allow it any longer. The adrenaline of chase and battle had worn away, leaving him feeling like an empty husk of flesh. His skin may have been tingling with ill heat but inside—inside his soul, there was a deadened chill. Inuyasha relented and tolerated Miroku's help, feeling a bitter appreciation, but the shame was greater. He climbed aboard a transformed Kirara. Her cold, wet fur was a welcomed relief.

_I hate you Sesshomaru. I hate you. _

As they flew back to the village, Inuyasha purposefully ignored the others who sat behind him, one girl in particular, and fell into a darkened musing that had plagued him all his life. The angry and saddening questions were still unanswered even after so many years.

* * *

General Hideyoshi Shirabaku was not in a celebratory mood.

Actually, the wizened dog demon was disgusted. He peered around the camp and wrinkled his nose in distaste by the disgraceful way his soldiers were acting. Sake was being passed around and heartily gobbled, slobbering over their chomps. It wasn't custom for youkai to overdrink in such a fasion. That was a human behavior. But he understood their reasoning.

However, he couldn't shake the feeling that the war was not over yet.

He had witnessed Lord Sesshomaru, that cunning little--Hideyoshi shook the anger from him. The sight of the dog's death still burned brightly in his mind's eye. It had been a horrible way to go, an undignified way. He had been mutilated like some rabid animal.

And it hadn't been as satisfying.

Hideyoshi found that interesting. For months now he had pictured the different ways he would kill the demon-man. And all of those fantasies had been just as morbid as the actual way Lord Sesshomaru had been defeated.

Yet, it felt as if the task had not been fulfilled.

"General! General, sir, would you like to make a toast?" Hideyoshi sneered at the slurring way his warrior had asked him but accepted the frothy glass anyway.

Everyone waited in anticipation. Yes, his army respected him. It was what any leader would desire. He had wanted this fighting to end for so long… Maybe he had grown accustomed to this war and could no longer imagine life without bloodshed. Was that it? Could he not imagine a life filled of peace and happiness, a life without the clang of swords and the wails of the lustful and dying?

General Hideyoshi fingered his tin cup and watched the amber fluid swirl amid chunks of…the heavens knew what atrocity. His thick black eyebrows were contorted with thought and worry.

"General?"

"No. I will make no toast. There is no cause for celebration."

His abrupt answer instilled a reaction of shock and discomfort.

"But sir…we have won the war. We have been victorious." This sentiment would have caused a flourish of shouting and excitement but due to their leader's grim expression, all remained quiet.

"You are wrong. The war continues."

Before anybody could debate this, a cry rang up from the darkness.

"General Shirabaku! We have caught a spy!"

"A spy?" Hideyoshi watched in fascination as two of his men, who had been guarding the camp (a command many had questioned also), dragged in a scrawny little demon. The boy's black hair was unkempt and awry, barely concealing his fearful eyes.

"General Shirabaku, we found him wandering around in the forest. He was searching for us."

Hideyoshi raised a brow. "Is that so? Tell me, for what reason did you search us out?"

The thing was skinny and pathetic but by a sudden smirk, General Hideyoshi was immediately rubbed wrong by the fellow. He was a dangerous one.

But no one could have known this by the way he stuttered, "S-sir, I have s-seen Lord Sesshomaru with m-my very eyes."

"Yes, as a corpse!" A soldier lifted his glass and laughed joyously. Many followed suit, slapping each other on the back.

"No!" The demon tried to shout over them. "N-no, no, listen to me!"

"Silence!" Hideyoshi yelled and it was granted to him. He turned to the scrawny beast. "Boy, what is your name?"

"U-Ukyou." He replied after a moment's hesitation.

"And what is it that you wish to report about Lord Sesshomaru?"

"H-he…" Ukyou looked around him in a way that would be perceived as wariness. But in the manner he did it, Hideyoshi guessed that he enjoyed the attention. "He is alive."

Hush. The wind swirled, sounding like a woman's muffled scream.

This interested Hideyoshi too: he wasn't surprised. "Is this so? When and where did you see him?"

"About half a week ago. He was brought to our camp by…b-by…" There it was again. It looked like the nervousness from a pitiful creature but Hideyoshi knew better. This was a man you wouldn't want to have behind you. He would stab you in the back without warning.

"By who? Spit it out already!" The drunken soldiers were far past patience. Ukyou looked more annoyed than threatened. He waited another moment to drug up a dramatic pause.

"He was saved by his younger half-brother."

There was a pause. His information was soaked in before a great tumult swelled up.

"Younger brother?"

"That idiotic dog doesn't have any siblings!"

"What lies are you telling us, boy!"

Hideyoshi was close to smiling. "Yes, I must agree. I was not aware Lord Sesshomaru had any siblings."

Ukyou nodded and he smirked devilishly again. He wasn't hiding it anymore. "He is the rumored filthy pup of Lord Touga and his human prostitute. The hanyou."

Hush. It was so much heavier now. They all knew the stories. It had been such a scandal in the demon world. It had ravaged their homeland to shreds, making its current battered and slow healing condition--if anyone could call it healing--a sad lack from how it was before the Legendary Inu-no-Taisho fatefully met the human princess.

"I had heard he was dead. Killed while still in the womb."

Ukyou's grin grew broader by Hideyoshi's stunned words. "He lives and has reached adulthood. Lord Sesshomaru, by his rescuing, is alive too."

"This can't be so."

"No."

"Does that mean the war does persist?"

General Shirabaku lifted his hand and things were silenced once more. He met Ukyou eye-to-eye and straightened his shoulders, proving his power and superiority.

"Tell me. What is the hanyou's name?"

Ukyou's face twisted into a grimace, as if such a question was like swallowing acid. He spat out the name in such a way too.

"Inuyasha."

_His name is Inuyasha. _

* * *

**AN: **Edited July 5, 2009


	10. Force

**

* * *

**

**The General**

**Chapter Ten**

* * *

_I plead and you do not listen. _

* * *

"Lord Sesshomaru, are you leaving?" Rin, hugging her shivering self, swallowed uncomfortably.

He did not look back at her. His tall and imposing form stood ramrod straight, looking out across the white-washed landscape. The snow and the ice persisted, mocking those who whished the winter gone.

"Yes, Rin." It was curt and to the point, like always.

"B-but…you have only just arrived. Can't you stay with Jakken and I for a little bit longer?"

Jakken walked up to her uncharacteristically grave and somber. "Stupid child, my Lord's business is not finished yet. He cannot waste his time with the likes of you." By the way he said it, she figured he did not really mean it. He was troubled to see Lord Sesshomaru go also. He had been gone for so long.

Rin had not once cried since the death of her family. She wouldn't do so now but her throat did pain her. "Please finish your business swiftly, my Lord. We miss you."

Sesshomaru still would not look their way. "Jakken."

"Y-yes, my Lord?"

"Rin is growing ill."

Rin sniffled, "No, my Lord. I am not ill!"

He didn't acknowledge her protest. "Take her to the human village named Edo."

"Y-Yes, my Lord. But, m-may I ask…why this certain village?"

"Do not question me, Jakken."

"Oh n-no, my Lord! I am your humble servant and I will do as you command with utmost speed!" The toad bowed and bowed, unseen by his master.

Sesshomaru stepped out of the cave and looked up to the sky. "Do not waste time," and with that said, he curled into his energy sphere and dashed off out of site.

Rin coughed and sighed. _Come back soon, Lord Sesshomaru. _

* * *

His coughing echoed all along the clearing. The hacking soon turned to panting and all those with an ear to hear winced. It wasn't necessarily out of pity or disgust but the discomfort one feels upon listening or looking at one who is not well. Perhaps such a wish to flee comes from a hidden fear that you may catch the problem.

Whatever the reason, this was why Inuyasha was alone. Not even Kagome had come to yell at him for hours now. It was nice.

He didn't want to talk to her anyway.

They were concerned of course. They were always concerned, those pesky humans. They never seemed to get it through their thick heads that he had _demon blood_ and that he _healed faster than them_ and that he did _not_ get _sick. _Which was a lie apparently--he was closed to chalking up a lung over here--but it was something he had said for a while now. And just because his lies were faulty didn't mean that, at times, he wasn't a good liar. When it came to self-control, he was a master…kinda.

But this was a talent he did pride himself on. Whenever someone came near or when one of his pack members decided to try and plead him back to the village, Inuyasha could force down the sickness. He would puff out his chest, swallow the need to cough or throw up, and will up any strength he had lying around to put on a brave and healthy façade. Sure he couldn't hide the dark circles under his eyes or the paleness of his skin, but his expression, his tone of voice…that was a synch.

And then once they left, he fell apart.

He was losing more and more of his cool though. He was ill, dangerously ill. He could not hide it for much longer. But maybe he could, just until he finally unplugged the well.

He was close too. Only a foot more to go. He was actually inside the structure now and would need to climb out. So close. Heaving in a breath, Inuyasha immediately had to keel over and cough erratically again. Stupid, stupid throat, every time he inhaled it irritated him. He held his breath, his chest bobbing, and waited until the tickle sunk away. Lifting Tetsusaiga, and still not breathing (he didn't want to risk another attack at the moment), he brought the weapon down with a shaky but awesome force.

Its tip jarred into the slushy ice. Inuyasha let out his breath and pushed. The sword sunk deeper and a nice crack began to inch its way through the frozen obstruction. He smiled wearily and twisted his Tetsusaiga sharply to the right and to the left. The last foot of ice cracked into a spider-web array and broke into several permissible pieces. He'd haul those out and he would be…done.

His body demanded rest first and he allowed it. Inuyasha fell to his butt and gasped for air. It was about time. He had been working non-stop on freeing the Bone Eater's Well since Sesshomaru's—_idiot! I hate him! —_parting two and a half days ago. A little voice in his head announced that if he had just rested (like Miroku and Kagome and Kaede and…yeah, yeah, yeah, had said…) he would have easily knocked off this illness in no time. But two more children had died from the village's plague and it was beginning to infect adults. It was spreading, spreading quickly, and gaining prowess. So here he was. He didn't care about the fate of the villagers; he just hated their weeping and their worrying. The smell of decaying flesh and permeating death in the air was tiring too.

Besides, he didn't want any of his friends getting sick. That would cut nastily into their hunt for the jewel shards and…and he…

He just hated everyone's moping and crying, as if this was the first tragedy to hit mankind! Especially Kagome, he was so _sick_ of her blubbering! Sheesh. Humans were _pathetic…and you are too. _

Inuyasha growled and regretted it. His throat was burning, constricting, and scratchy. He hated this.

And it scared him. Because the last time he had been sick had been…

None of that! Rest time was over! Inuyasha rocketed to his feet, regretted that also, but did not keel over. He rubbed his hands together, ignoring the way his head swam and throbbed, and got ready for some heavy lifting.

It took much longer than he had hoped for but at least it was over. With a final heave, Inuyasha flung the last piece of ice over the rim of the well. He now stood on cold, wet dirt. The well was free! He could feel the tingle of magic inching up his legs, indicating that his body was beginning to sink towards 500 years in the future. It wasn't his job to get the medicine or supplies. He didn't know what they needed exactly anyway. It was an effort, but Inuyasha dislodged himself from the Bone Eater's hold and jumped to the surface.

Inuyasha immediately knew something wasn't right. He eyed the forest surrounding him, trying to seem inconspicuous. Someone was watching him, maybe more than one someone. The hanyou sniffed and placed a readied hand on the hilt of Tetsusaiga. How long had they been watching? He cursed.

"I know you're there." Crap, he was losing his voice. It had suddenly dropped an octave. Inuyasha warily weighed his options. Fight or run. Either one was going to be draining on his already frail physique. "What, you scared? Why don't you come out?"

Inuyasha sneered at the sound of rushing leaves. He spun around and had Tetsusaiga unsheathed. Inuyasha glared over crossed swords, the weapons grating against each other, and sparks ignited, stinging the air. His opponent was wearing a mask and only his eyes were revealed. Demon eyes. _Gold _eyes. He was a spy, Inuyasha guessed, and there were more of them. They waited and watched for the right moment, hidden in the forest.

"Who are you? _What_ are you doing here?" Inuyasha pushed against him, trying to free his sword to attack.

The demon narrowed his gaze, looking him over. He did not reply. Suddenly, he jumped back and sheathed his weapon. The way he stood indicated that he had no desire to battle any longer. "Are you the one named Inuyasha?"

"Who wants to know?"

The demon took that as a "yes". "General Shirabaku wishes to speak with you."

Inuyasha stilled and narrowed his eyes. He had yet to lower Tetsusaiga. "And who's this Shirabaku? Why does he want to talk with me?"

This guy had an annoying way of ignoring his questions. "He has requested us to escort you to our camp. Will you come willingly?"

Inuyasha scoffed, "Oh, so you're giving me a choice?" His glare thickened, "Tell me why."

"We will be inclined to bring you in by force if you do not submit to his request."

The hanyou's lips twisted into a smirk. Of course. "Know what? I'm in no mood for this. You tell your general Shibababa that if he wants to speak with me, he can get his hairy butt down here and get me himself." Before the demon could make a comeback or an order to seize him, Inuyasha brandished Tetsusaiga in the air.

"WIND SCAR!"

He directed his attack in the free space about the well and completely destroyed a good mile of the forest nearly all the way around. But he knew that they had escaped.

Inuyasha wearily put away his sword and tried to ponder what had just happened. But the encounter had drained him and his brain was so muggy that he nearly forgot why he was out here in the first place.

His ears then flicked and he stiffened. With a throaty cry, Tetsusaiga was out again and he swung behind him…and the blade froze in midair, inches away from a disgusting face.

Jakken shivered by the close proximity he was to death. His eyes were not pale of any hatred for the hanyou however. He glared forthright.

"D-do not tell me that this is the village called _Edo_."

* * *

Kaede wrung the dirty cloth what felt like the thousandth time that day. She placed it on the child's forehead. Her mother was beside her; her body wrought of the same ailment. It was the most recent outbreak and they were already faring worse than the ones she had just visited.

What had they done to deserve such punishment?

The old woman could feel the strain building in her lower back and shoulders. She had been getting up and down, toting buckets of water, and had been doing the hells knew what else this day and her body was sacrificing for it. It was not making any difference.

"Sleep tight, sweet child." _I pray that your spirit shall still be with you when I return. _Kaede sighed and got to her feet before she could wearily decide not to. Right as she was to pick up the bucket of filthy bodily fluids and half-eaten food, a knock rapped on the hut door.

"Lady Kaede?" It was Miroku. His voice was reserved but by it's tightness, Kaede's heart twisted. Had another gone so soon?

"Yes, Miroku. Come in."

He did so and her despair deepened by the lines around his mouth and atop his brow. "Lady Kaede, we have another."

"And who is it this time?"

"Not one you would expect."

Kaede's tired eyes flickered with curiosity and question. "Who, monk?"

Miroku stepped aside and in came Inuyasha. There was a small bundle in his arms and Inuyasha looked just as tired as she.

"Lord Sesshomaru's human ward."

* * *

Inside Kaede's home, the air was thin and cold. It was not the kind of environment Rin needed and Jakken didn't even know that much about humans. The toad looked about in disdain at the poor living quarters; it was dungy and boring. It certainly was nothing compared to the lavish estate he had seen of his Lord Sesshomaru's. This was insulting.

_Why would my lord wish to have me bring Rin here, to a **human** village, and even worse…to the village of the vile **half-breed?** Why would he entrust Rin's health to this dim-witted mutt? Doesn't he want to kill the beast ?I don't understand!_ Jakken's yellow eyes turned watery and he twisted around in sorrow. "Lord Sesshomaru, why must you always torture me like this? _OW!"_

The toad glared past his tears at Inuyasha, rubbing the growing bruise on his skull. "What was that for you insolent-OW!"

"Quiet, you stupid frog. None of us wants to listen to your sniveling." Inuyasha walked over to his corner and sat down. His countenance was sickly and fatigued; there was no massive try to hide it now.

"Hmph! I will have you know that I am, by no means, _sniveling—OW! OW! OW!"_

Sango, Kagome, and Miroku had an evil aura about them; their fists hung in the air to smack again. Jakken wilted, not able to muster up another retort.

"Rin is resting. You would not want to awaken her."

Miroku got to one knee and added on to Sango's words. He jingled his staff pointedly under Jakken's snout. "Yes, frog. Such a thing would be regrettable."

Jakken gulped and nodded. When the humans turned, he made a point to stick his tongue out. Shippo made him wish he hadn't. Inuyasha smirked wearily at the unconscious amphibian. Kit had a punch. The smirk faded and the hanyou soon sank into himself, his ears wincing by the weak coughs coming from Rin.

That brother of his. There was no end to his cruelty. _Why did you want her to come here, Sesshomaru? I thought I was nothing to you…or what, are you hoping that she'll die under my care and you'll just have more reason to torture me? Or it this some stupid test? Why are you so—gah! I HATE YOU!_ Inuyasha covered his ears, portraying a creature internally tormented. He despised the whimper that rose in the back of his mouth. Every wheeze of that child…it was horrible.

_What's wrong with me?_

_I thought you didn't care._

Inuyasha relaxed out of his current position when Kaede sighed. "She is far off. I…I admit that I am surprised she is still alive."

Miroku raked his hand through his hair. His serenity was nowhere to be found. He was a man agitated with the ugly side of people…and demons alike. "Why would Sesshomaru want her to come here? What is his reasoning?"

"Maybe…maybe he trusted that Inuyasha would take care of her…" Kagome cautiously said.

Inuyasha snorted softly. "That's not it. She's just his toy, a pet. He doesn't care about her. He just wants to make me suffer for what I did." Inuyasha looked away, not able to stand her pale blue lips gasping for air. "He despises humans…"

"_Little brother. You have dealt me a great dishonor. You must be punished."_

"Yes." Miroku whispered in realization and all, except Inuyasha, looked to him, waiting for him to explain his thoughts. He didn't.

Inuyasha stabled himself against the wall and readied to stand. "Anyway, the well is free."

"It is?"

"Did you…?"

"That's wonderful!"

Inuyasha waved off their statements with disgust. "Whatever. Kagome, just go over there and get the medicine, got it? I'm tired of all of you gru-grumbling…" Bile was rising in his throat, his head was pounding and he couldn't see. An encompassing gray filled his vision. "What?" He vaguely heard someone ask if he was okay, then a distant bang, distant screams…

His knees buckled but he never hit the ground. A stranger pinned him to the wall, an arm painfully pressed against his chest. Inuyasha blinked and his eyes cleared. There was a hole in Kaede's ceiling. There were people in black standing in the room. They were holding swords and arrows and other weapons towards Kagome and the others.

The stranger in front of him was speaking.

"I told you we would have to take you by force."

A rag against his nose. A smell filling his head, hurting his nose, suffocating him. His muscles were weakening. His mind was leaving.

He heard Kagome cry out his name and felt dizzy as he was flipped over the stranger's shoulder.

Then nothing else.

* * *

**A.N: **Edited July 5, 2009


	11. A Sentence of Capture

**The General**

**Chapter Eleven**

* * *

_I bleed and I wonder if you see. _

* * *

His name was Shuji and Shuji knew he was about to die. With knees buckling and sweat gliding down his brow, even amidst the chill of winter, Shuji suppressed the urge to run. It was only instinct and a powerful one. Yet his superior mind battered him with an understanding of propriety. And this remembrance of what he had been taught kept his feet glued to the ground.

He had done a bad thing, a horrendous thing, and it required death. Even at this time of impending bloodshed, Shuji had a curious thought: _Did human armies have the same rule? _Shaking it away, Shuji carefully bent down on his knees and quavered out a few words.

"General…I am happy to see you alive."

Lord Sesshomaru looked down at the pitiful dog with contempt in his eyes. It was as if he was curling his lip over a pile of decaying refuse. "Yes," he replied with cold detachment, "I suppose this surprises you."

Actually, this wasn't true.

"_But__ what if he is dead?"_

"_Oh, but we both know that isn't a possibility…don't we?"_

He had always known, deep in his gut of instincts, that General Sesshomaru would reappear from the grave. His mind denied it, his intellect consoled him, but in the dead of night…he was certain. But he could not allow his lord to know of this. It would thicken the noose around his neck. Shuji remained silent.

Sesshomaru was soon standing over the demon. "Shuji Kasuhama…I have a question to ask of you." The whisper of his name caused Shuji's blood to run cold.

"I will answer whatever you ask, General."

"Did you wish death upon me?"

Shuji took his time answering. He was going to die, why come off as some sort of kiss-up. "No, sir," he said slowly. He was going to die with some shred of dignity, even if it was a shred only he would cling to.

Sesshomaru lifted his eyes from Kasuhama and ran them over the rest of his trembling infantry. Not as many as he expected averted their gaze to the ground. But that was because most of them were within the confines of a feverish nightmare, writhing and still begging for water on the ground. Shuji, his second in command, was the only one he had requested to step forward. The others, relatively standing, clutching at wounds, waited anxiously.

"Why are you lying to me Kasuhama or do you wish to retract your answer?" Sesshomaru did not know what answer he wanted to hear. He was buying for time, wondering if it would really be that beneficial to kill his officer and one that had been so loyal and valuable until now.

Shuji closed his eyes and lay still for a moment. When he spoke, his voice was surprisingly strong, "What I have done is done, my lord. I will not apologize for it. I had a choice to make and I made it, even though I knew it would have dire consequences in the end. Many in the pack were and are dying, I did not wish to deplete any more time. Lord Sesshomaru, you have my reasons. Now I humbly wait for your verdict."

Sesshomaru tilted his head ever so slightly. All those whom had followed under his command for years understood that this was a good sign. Many kept themselves from sighing in relief. It was a solid two minutes before Sesshomaru spoke, "You will not gain my trust back, Kasuhama."

With that said, he looked over the rest of his squad again and came to his decision. "You shall stay here with the wounded while I take the rest of you dogs back to the homeland for reinforcements and supplies. Can you obey orders, Kasuhama, and remain here with the dead? Or shall you flee and betray me again?"

Shuji let out his breath and nodded, his face still pointed to the ground. "Yes, my lord. Nothing shall lead me astray from the duty you have bestowed upon me. I thank you." But within his chest, a dark fear and anger coiled.

There were many things he didn't understand about his leader. But he did understand this cryptic command. To stay with the sick and the dying, alone, unable to leave left him at risk in contracting something viral, dying of starvation or dehydration, or being killed in an attack of some kind. Not to mention, he could, with difficulty of course, die of the cold. He was a demon but one that was weakened from the effects of war.

Lord Sesshomaru had given him a death sentence, but one that would not destroy the rest of the squad's resiliency and respect of their leader. Many of them were probably thinking now with naiive and happy relief that they weren't to see him executed. What a shock it would be to them if they were to know the truth.

Kasuhama remained in his compliant position as Sesshomaru commanded the troops who were able to walk and left him alone with those suffering under the same death sentence as he.

* * *

General Hideyoshi Shirabaku waited rather impatiently for his elite squad to return. It was a strange behavior of him. He was known for being calm and soft-spoken. But today his veins were filled with curiosity.

The infamous first born of Lord Touga had a younger half-brother. This Inuyasha, he was none too much like the walking dead. If any were to discover in the homeland that he was still alive…Shirabaku couldn't stop himself from chuckling.

He froze. He inspected the scents upon the air. They had arrived.

In a blur of speed, the squad of four he had sent off jumped into the clearing, their masks pulled off and a body clad in red hanging over the shoulder of one warrior. Everyone, Shirabaku included, fell into a stunned silence. Three bowed a knee while the one carrying the scandalous child of lore walked up to Hideyoshi and dropped him unceremoniously to the ground.

Shirabaku glared at his soldier but the demon was already bowing and did not notice. Shirabaku tossed the matter aside.

"Is this him?"

"Yes, it is sir. I apologize that we had to use such force. He would not come willingly."

Hideyoshi nodded and noticed the boy's ragged breathing. _Was he reacting to the inhalant?_ He knelt down and rolled the one now known as Inuyasha to his back. Shirabaku's eyes widened. He was the splitting image of…

"So you found the beast."

Hideyoshi scowled as Ukyou spoke up. What a brute. "Yes," he growled, "and I thank you for the information you supplied us in finding him. Your services are no longer required." It was code for: _leave or die._ But Ukyou snobbishly chose to disregard the message and stalked in a circle around the unconscious hanyou. His look of hatred and disgust returned.

"What do you plan to do with him? I am certain that he doesn't know of Sesshomaru's whereabouts. This filthy creature should be dead _anyway_." Without warning, Ukyou stomped his foot atop Inuyasha's face and lifted his claws to strike down. Things happened in a flash. The only noise was that of swishing cloth and grunted pain. Hideyoshi had a death grip on Ukyou's wrist and neck.

He tightened his hold and twisted his fingers ever so slowly. Ukyou's face grimaced in sudden fear. "_Your services are no longer required_." Shirabaku whispered his words, promising death if Ukyou disobeyed his command again. He then tossed the coyote to the ground and pointed his finger out to the forest. Ukyou rubbed his neck and glared daggers at the general. He seemed to get ready to speak but thought better of it. He got up and ran off in demonic speed.

Shirabaku spent no time watching him leave. He took out a rag and bent down to wipe the blood from Inuyasha's face. The boy moaned and erupted in spastic coughs. His hanyou scent of human and demon was drowning in illness. Hideyoshi's brows furrowed and he got back to his feet.

His commands were curt and left no room for questioning. "Make him a bed and a broth of healing herbs. And if any of you place a murderous finger on this _half_-breed, I'll be certain to pay you a punishment one hundred times worse."

Pause. Shock and confusion.

"Was I making a suggestion? GET TO IT!"

And they did, following orders and fighting back years of prejudice and hatred that had been taught to them from youth.


	12. Stupid Stupidness

**The General**

**Chapter Twelve**

_

* * *

_

The mistake. It follows me.

* * *

Inuyasha awoke in a manner similar to someone who had just been released from the holds of a large pressure. He popped into the waking world with such force that he lost breath and darkened his vision with dots. The hanyou flopped back down on his back and panted, covering his aching forehead with the heels of his hands. It was a headache characteristic to when one wakes from a nap that has lasted much too long. He waited for the discomfort to pass and, in the mean time, tried to remember how he had fallen asleep in the first place.

Just like how he had awoken, Inuyasha's memory of his last waking moments popped into the forefront of his skull. His lips curled into a distasteful scowl.

"_I told you we would have to take you by force."_

Inuyasha cursed the masked demon and entertained thoughts of violence. But that would have to come later. First things first: where in the blue blazes was he? And were Kagome and the others okay?

He looked about his surroundings, eyelids feelings heavy from having been closed for so long, and determined that he was in a camp of over thirty occupants. The smell of body odor and stockpiled food was so immense that he didn't doubt that they had been in this environment for many days. What bothered him—not just the many conversations circling about him with the word "hanyou" in it—was the fact that these occupants were all demons. Canine demons.

And those conversations were not very positive.

Inuyasha's ears swiveled sideways as two demons conversed on the other side of the leather canvas which made up the tent he lied in.

"We could easily suffocate him and pass it off as a natural death. Nobody would be the wiser."

"You know I'd love to but the general is watching the beast like a hawk. There's no way we could get in."

Inuyasha stifled his growl. Morons. If he could hear them, maybe being about ten yards away, then of course their so called general could also. Inuyasha wasn't false in that assessment.

General Shirabaku did indeed hear the solders' plans and glared at them from the opening of Inuyasha's tent before entering. They jumped from the dangerous intensity, bowed profusely, and ran off before they could get their hides tanned. Hideyoshi let them go. Not because he couldn't punish them but because he understood that it would be fruitless. It wouldn't change the way they thought about half breeds. Speaking of which, sensing that the hanyou was finally awake was another reason why the demon general did not want to waste his time. He straightened his clothing, pulled back the overhanging door, and ducked into the space.

Inuyasha was not where he expected him.

The boy's crude bed, composed of rotten blankets and used jackets (all they had), was vacant. Shirabaku took one step towards the makeshift resting spot and suffered a terrible blow to the back of his head. The sound his skull made, ricocheting off whatever had hit him, was more terrible than how it really felt. He was a demon after all and a top-ranking one at that. Nonetheless, the shock of the attack sent him off balanced, crashing him to his knees, and opening him up for his attacker to wrap his arms around Hideyoshi's neck and place a very large sword against his jugular.

Shock gave way to amused understanding. "Ah," he mused aloud, "so you are finally awake. How are you feeling?"

The arms tensed, a thin layer of skin was broken, and blood warmed the general's Adams' apple. "Don't mess with me." The voice gave the demon a very nasty name. "Tell me where the hell I am!"

"Miles away from where we found you, I assure you of that." He winced as more blood dribbled from the cut on his throat.

"Found me my ass. You drugged me, you, you--!" Inuyasha growled and contemplated just killing the guy there and now. He was in no mood to be civil. And there was no Kagome or other pesky human companions around who would question his morality. He didn't think so at least. Inuyasha paused before speaking, "Am I the only one who was brought here?"

The demon in his death hold chuckled without care, "I heard about your companions. A bunch of humans, wasn't it? Don't worry. I only wished to speak with you."

That confused him out of his rage a bit. "Me? Why me?"

"If you release me, I may feel obliged to answer your question. I am in no state of mind to hurt you in any way. Trust me. What would I possibly gain from killing the half-blooded brother of my sworn enemy?" Shirabaku smiled as Inuyasha went silent. A few seconds past and the arms relaxed, releasing him. He wiped his throat, the wound already having clotted and was shrinking. He turned around lazily, not wanting to put the half-man any more on edge.

It was his eyes that really caught the general's attention. They growled with intensity none unlike of that Sesshomaru's, although this hanyou's emotions were much more discernable. At that moment they steamed with anger and suspicion. The rest of his features were raggedy at best. He appeared fit but compared to the enemy Shirabaku had been fighting all this time, Inuyasha paled with ineptitude. Best he kept that to himself. According to that despised Ukyou, neither of the brothers cared for each other much. Although the Inuyasha's supposed past actions made Hideyoshi wonder. He grinned.

Let the questioning with a living scandal begin.

* * *

Kasuhama Shuji had done his share of cussing and tantrums after General Sesshomaru had abandoned him to die. It left him even more exhausted but relatively satisfied. But once his roars of rage echoed off into silence, he was crushed with the reality of his situation as whimpers from the dying rose up around him. They begged for quiet, for answers, for food, for water, for everything that Kasuhama doubted he could find.

A painful realist, Kasuhama tried to fight against his common nature to search for some optimism. He would just have to try. He would just have to try and save as many of his comrades as possible before collapsing with fatigue or worse. Nonetheless, he understood it to be a wasteful effort.

"Kasuhama, s-sir?" The thin voice kept him from uttering a mournful sigh. Kasuhama tensed his shoulders into what he hoped was a pose that didn't betray his hopeless realism and walked over to who had spoken. He bent down on one knee and placed his hand gently upon the shoulder of a young fanged individual. The shoulder was not connected to any arm and the wound was encrusted with ice.

The youth peered up at him with hazy eyes. Kasuhama tried a grin but felt its falseness, "What is it?"

A pale tongue dabbed some moisture into the youth's cracked lips but before he spoke he obviously thought otherwise and tossed his head slightly instead. "Never mind, sir. J-just thought I sh-should tell you that you have a f-funny vocabulary." He grinned and Kasuhama felt his face burn when he realized that the youth was referring to his tantrum before.

The joke got him to chuckle but he felt no mirth. He patted him lightly before standing. "Get to sleep, runt. I'll going to be taken care of things from here on out."

The youth nodded, eyes sliding closed.

Kasuhama wondered if they would open again.

* * *

Inuyasha was growing a little concerned that no one had bothered them just yet. He thought for sure that he would be chopped sushi by now being in a camp filled with full-blooded demons, demons he guessed were from his old man's kingdom no less. Instead, he and this general guy had been sitting in the tent for over five minutes now without any disturbance. However, from the conversations Inuyasha had so far picked up, the ones on the outside were growing restless knowing he was awake. They certainly weren't keen on the situation anymore than Inuyasha was.

The general guy didn't seem to care. He continued to study Inuyasha's sitting form with quizzical eyes. He gave no hint in wanting to talk to him at all! Insufferable—

Right as he thought that, the general finally opened his large jowls. "Hideyoshi Shirabaku."

Inuyasha blinked. "What?"

The guy lifted an eyebrow with amusement and repeated himself. "My name. It's Hideyoshi Shirabaku. Although I already know, please, tell me yours."

Man, he really despised this guy's attitude. "Inuyasha," the hanyou crossed his arms and glowered. "Now tell me why the hell your lackeys brought me here!"

Shirabaku chuckled good-naturedly, face glowing with interest. "They are my soldiers, not lackeys. And they brought you here because I commanded them to. As to the reason, I already told you, I simply wanted to speak with you." He leaned back and clasped his hands, sitting in a stance that was supposed to be open and friendly. To Inuyasha, he just came off as more of a cocky dog. He continued, "Needless to say, you're quite a legend where I come from. Did you know that?"

A legend. What was he talking about? The guy knew Inuyasha was related to Sesshomaru but other than that less than favorable fact, the hanyou figured not much else was known about him in the demon world. Maybe this guy was interested in the jewel shards. That information sure got around. Inuyasha smirked. He sure wasn't in any luck if he wanted those. Inuyasha's hand expectedly tightened around the hilt of Tetsusaiga.

"Nah. Why don't you tell me what they say about me?" Inuyasha sure ached for a fight. Even the mentioning of Sesshomaru's name put him in a foul mood.

Shirabaku glanced down at Inuyasha's tense hand, "Is that one of your father's famous swords? Kin to the one Sesshomaru wields?" The general titled his head with curiosity when Inuyasha's face darkened from his words.

"Unfortunately," was all he said.

"Interesting. I never thought I would live to see it. The seal on it is quite strong." Inuyasha's face only grew darker with dangerous fury. "Your father must have used it to protect your mother—" The subject of his talk was then pointed directly at his nose, glinting with malice.

"Get to the point…or I will make you."

_Family sure is a soft spot for this pup. _Shirabaku closed his eyes and nodded. "Very well. But you have to forgive me. Back at home, everyone thinks you were killed in the womb. It's a shock to discover that you're alive…" It was here that Shirabaku's face lost its humor and grew cold, "…and have saved your older brother."

It took a great amount of willpower not to smash his fist into the guy's wizened old face. But under the fury, a raw pain resurfaced. "Killed huh?" He said with difficulty.

"Yes. Killed with your mother long before you could have been born."

A thick shadow passed over Inuyasha's face. His bangs shielded the storm in his eyes.

Inuyasha had always thought that ever since gaining Tetsusaiga and searching for the jewel shards that the demon world would have at least known he was Sesshomaru's kin. Plenty of demons in the past seemed to have been acquainted with that piece of information…right? But here the truth came out, truth that Inuyasha should have known. Stupid, stupid, stupid!

Of course Sesshomaru wouldn't have told anyone.

Even so…somehow…it still…

The general's words attempted to break him out of his cold reverie. "Do you plan on continuing?"

Inuyasha grunted, "Continue what?"

"Assisting your brother."

The hanyou didn't hold it back any longer. He punched his hand into the ground with all his might and relished the fizzling pain that shot up his nerve endings as knuckles met frozen ground.

Hideyoshi furrowed his brows in cautious concern. Inuyasha pulled out his hand from the hole he created and unconsciously tasted his blood. "No."

The metallic taste in his mouth felt to him to seal his promise.

"No, there is no way in hell that I'll ever help him again."

* * *

Kagome was on another one of her excursions, another failed search attempt. Since Rin remained ill in Kaede's hut and was still in desperate need for a constant flow of resources from the 21st Century, her looking for Inuyasha with the others was out of the question. Miroku, Sango, and Kirara had gone on their own a few times before but now a fresh blanket of snow had ruined any chances of continuing to follow Inuyasha's scent or his kidnappers' tracks. But even so, every day for the past five days, Kagome walked into the forest just a little bit farther each time, hoping to find something, anything, and yet had come to find nothing so far.

She rubbed her nose in anguish, feeling bitter and chilled. It would be so cruel if things ended this way. Inuyasha had lived through worse things but Kagome still couldn't help herself from imagining the possibilities. The worse possibility being that they were parted while still in such a broken relationship. Her guilt consumed her a little more every step she made with the progress of her "searches".

She had no justification for her actions. She had been angry. She wished she could say she had sat him for his own safety—it had worked before—but Kagome well understood that that wasn't the case. She knew she should have taken more Midol that day.

Self-hatred ever increasing, Kagome blew up with a sneeze. The sound reverberated seemingly for miles and sent birds panicking from their roosts. It was the signal that she was done for the day.

Kagome leaned against a tree before turning to depart back to the village. Inuyasha's eyes were glowing incessantly in her mind's eye. That look he had that day wouldn't leave her. It was somehow worse than his "Kikyou look". It was somehow even worse than the look she had caught him sending her way many times before; the look that seemed to say that he longed for her but knew he shouldn't have her.

It was all so cruel.

But no matter how depressed she felt about her own hard-knock life and bad luck, Kagome felt sickened with despair knowing that Inuyasha's had been so much worse. Sesshomaru's words were evident of the past.

_Filth. _

Kagome's eyes prickled with angry tears. Her gloved hand punched the bark she rested her shoulder on and didn't want to regret the pain she felt. How dare he do that to his own brother! And after what Inuyasha had selflessly done too! It was all so…so…

"STUPID!" Kagome yelled. She started kicking the tree, feelings of guilt mixed with wrath mixed with hopelessness spurring on her actions. "Stupid piece of idiotic filth. Yeah! _He's_ the filthy one! Not Inuyasha! Yeah. He's a filthy. Dirty. Rotten. Pile. Of. Stupid…" Kagome growled, not coming up with a good word, and pulled her hair in frustration. "AGH! STUPIDNESS!"

Panting, over exerted, but not really feeling any better, Kagome wiped her eyes dry and turned to leave. A rustle in the bushes stopped her movements. Fear froze her quicker than any sort of weather.

She had expected a hungry wolf, a snarling demon, a lowly murderer, or even Sesshomaru himself before the person who did walk out into the open.

Inuyasha stared at her with wide eyes and ruddy cheeks, clothing freckled with snow. He blinked for a moment before an awkward, but viscously gleeful, smirk stretched his mouth.

"I have a much better word for you...

Wanna hear it?"


	13. A Dark Place

**The General**

**Chapter Thirteen**

_

* * *

_

Darkness. I'm lost here.

* * *

Tetsusaiga knew that it had failed. But it accepted this fact like one willing to swallow poison. Lying against his Master's chin as he rested, the Sword of Protection went over the plan it and it's kin had created, searching for flaws. But it was a pointless effort because no amount of rethinking the past could change the present. His Master's heart had reverted into darkness, a black hole of pain and anger.

The initiation of the plan had barely started too, or really…had never even managed to lift from the ground. Such a waste. Such a travesty. Would it never again be allowed to fight alongside Tenseiga?

But it was more than just that. The Sword of Earth was connected to Inuyasha in ways that his owner could never know of. The weapon knew his memories, his fears, his plans, what made him tick...It had begun as a relationship of trials and disappointment—for how much weaker Inuyasha was to Tetsusaiga's previous handler!—but the hanyou had slowly won the sword's acceptance over the time they had shared. It was not really affection but a sort of distaste for seeing the one it served for in such a dark, dark place.

As Inuyasha slept fitfully, Tetsusaiga stewed in this distaste, wondering if it really was too late. It had once hoped that the girl would alleviate any mistakes the swords' plan had on its owner but after that "sitting fiasco"…it doubted. It doubted very much. And now with the young ward of Tenseiga's thrown into the mix…to imagine if she perished…

If a sword could sigh, Tetsusaiga would be heaving a great one.

Perhaps it should begin to grow accustomed to an owner like the one who wielded the Sword of Healing?

* * *

Kagome couldn't sleep. She sat next to Rin's feverish form and stared into the fire. She had long given up trying to rest and had placed her sleeping bag over Sesshomaru's young girl. Everyone around her, even Inuyasha, had given in long ago but it was that half-boy in front of her that wouldn't allow her to join them.

Half-boy…

That was really what he was, wasn't he? He was a child forced to grow up much too soon. Kagome didn't doubt that Sesshomaru was the main cause of it all. How much easier would Inuyasha's life have been if he had been accepted by his brother long ago? However, having seen the depths of Sesshomaru's wickedness and hatred, Kagome couldn't even imagine such a life, couldn't have even wished for it after an initial pondering. They really were just too…different.

Kagome had, in the past, foolishly tried persuading Inuyasha to reach out to his brother and attempt in forming a relationship that was beyond dismemberment and disembowelment. She really had not understood. Kagome's face twisted with loathing and regret. She really didn't understand a lot of things about the half-boy she supposedly loved.

No. None of that. Just because she was feeling sorry for herself didn't mean that she should question the love she felt for him. That was solid and immoveable. She loved Inuyasha.

The boy she had sat in front of his worst foe…

Kagome sighed and found herself glancing once again at the rosary around Inuyasha's neck. Its purpose at first was for her own protection—it really had been a collar—and then it had progressed into a tool she could use to protect _him. _Yet, even more so, if she was willing to admit it, it was also her own selfish way to mark him as her own. Kagome shook her head in irritation. That was just another way of calling it a collar again! But Kagome couldn't help fearing that if she took it off…Inuyasha would run away forever…

Like a dog being let loose from a chain…

Kagome sighed again. She really wasn't going to be sleeping with thoughts like these.

Rin let out a whimper of discomfort which brought Kagome back to reality. Her lower lip twisted in concern and the teenage girl took out a cloth to wipe Rin's sweaty brow. The hut was stocked with medicine and gauze and blankets, now that the well was free, but still the condition of the illness sweeping the village had not eased. However, Rin had seemed to get in a few hours of rest without twisting or throwing up.

Kagome hoped that was a good sign and not something to lull everyone into a false state of security.

* * *

Things had been rather quite since the hanyou pup had left. Nagaharu sipped his tea thoughtfully as his fireside mates remained quizzically solemn. Usually they would be booming with laughter by now from bad jokes and tall tales. But it seemed that meeting the famed and scandalous hanyou prince, for even such a short amount of time, had left them biting their tongues.

Nagaharu, being the leader, felt it his duty to bring up the topic they had all tried to avoid.

Gengo beat him to the punch.

"I fear for his life." The tiger youkai's soft spoken words would have fit more properly within a conversation that actually existed. But the group had all been thinking the same thoughts for a while so his meaning was immediately understood. Nagaharu couldn't help smirking. Ah, his chance of being the mysterious and inspiring leader had been snatched by the large girth of a demon who hardly spoke. Funny.

Well, he was just going to have to be the one who answered. Second place was okay.

Jinsei took that from him too. "I agree. And yet I wonder if there issss a life to fear for." The lizard was punched in the shoulder, rather forcefully, by Fumina. She did not appear to appreciate his reality check. No one did—not even Jinsei.

Nagaharu hitched in a breath and raised his hand to interject but was quickly deflated by the aforementioned cat demon. She had calmed herself down and was wringing her hands. "I feel guilty that we just let him leave. If…if that Lord Sesshomaru does kill him…I'll feel responsible."

He had the perfect words to say! The most brilliant words that could only come from the mind of an awe-filled leader of grave-robbers!

"We all feel the same way, Fumina."

"I ssssuppose our only solution is to make our visit earlier than planned then."

"He may not appreciate it. And it is a _human_ village too."

"Could cause panic."

"They have a hanyou living in their midsssst. Perhaps they are more open minded than most humans."

"Maybe. We should visit anyway. I want to know that he's okay."

"When?"

"Why not set out now? We had no destination in mind really. There hasn't been another battle for days."

"True. The day has barely started. Let's g—wait, do we know where the village is?"

"Did Lord Inuyasha mention it?"

"No, he isss secretive."

"Nagaharu met him at a well. Maybe it wasn't too far from there."

"Where isss the well?"

"Oh, I don't know."

"We can try to track him by smell."

"But we're not dog demons."

"My kind has a fairly adequate sensssse of ssssmell. I shall try."

"Well good, there you have it. We have a plan!"

"Rocky."

"Yes, but I feel better knowing that we're going."

"Yesss."

"Everyone done eating?"

"Yes."

"Than let's head out!"

Nagaharu remained in the position he had been when Fumina had first interrupted, his finger drooped and his mouth hanging open. Already his gang was cleaning up. Fabric ruffled and snow crunched as they stood to their feet. The sound of excited activity stilled and Nagaharu looked up to find all three of them waiting expectantly.

"Well?" Fumina purred. "Aren't you coming boss?"

Nagaharu's throat caught air but the coyote sighed it back out. He pulled his hand back down.

And nodded.

But it was the dignified nod of a grand grave-robbing leader, no doubt about that!

* * *

The howling winds of Nature had long gone into slumber and for a moment the world surrounding the village was calm. The patrons of the village knew that the calm would not last forever for it was the sort of uneasy tranquility that surrounds a sleeping beast. Nonetheless, those who remained healthy ventured out to finish duties that had been put on hold because of the storms.

The Jewel-Hunting Gang were very thankful for such a prolonged break in the weather. For Inuyasha and Kagome especially, it was an opportunity for distracting work and an excuse to not be around each other. Kagome's reasons were feelings of guilt but Inuyasha's reasons went much deeper.

The hanyou was terribly conflicted.

He couldn't bring himself to hate Kagome for it was his brother that earned such hatred. However, even seeing her brought about a sickly sourness in his chest. His distress and dislike for the rosary had been crudely awakened into full blown maturity. Even now, as he laid roofing on the hut that Sesshomaru and he had destroyed in their dangerous game of tag, the necklace about his neck bounced irritatingly against his chest. With every movement, Inuyasha could swear he felt a sort of twinge in his spirit. It was connected to his soul after all, correct? But that was crazy talk. It was really that the bouncing was constantly reminding him that he was chained…that he was controlled…

That he was tamed.

The sourness grew. Inuyasha made a disgusted noise with his tongue and kept working.

He didn't want to be angry with her so he directed the anger at himself.

It was getting so easy to do that lately.

Inuyasha finished the roofing job and sat back on his haunches, wiping his brow. He glanced at his hand which was holding the hammer and half-heartedly noticed its trembling. Being stuck at that camp of Shirabaku's, unconscious against his will, had helped his demon blood heal the damage done by the illness. But even so, he was still recovering and was already pushing himself.

But he _always _pushed himself. Who really cared?

Inuyasha jumped down to the ground and was greeted by Kaede. She handed him a large bowl full of water. They had run out of Kagome's water bottles and she had left an hour ago to gather more, along with other futuristic supplies. They didn't really need more but Kagome insisted—_just to be sure! What if the well is sealed up by another storm? It's better to be prepared!_ Inuyasha knew the real reason. He handed the bowl back and muttered his gratitude.

They stood idly in silence for about a minute.

"She has managed to eat again," Kaede finally said. "Her body is no longer rejecting sustenance."

Inuyasha grunted. Rin had been slowly getting better over the past week. He was vastly relieved. Not because he was afraid of what Sesshomaru would do if she died in his care…no…he just didn't want to see any more children die. That was why.

"It is really because of Kagome's medicine that she has made it to this point." Inuyasha's eyebrows furrowed. He knew where this was going. Kaede heaved a sigh, "Has she apologized to you yet?"

Inuyasha blinked, not quite expecting that. He was expecting something more like: _Don't be so selfish! Can't you see she feels sorry for what she did? Get over there and make up. You are causing problems for everyone!_

He thought back to that night in the forest when he had surprised her.

"_I have a much better word for you…Wanna hear it?"_

She had been glad to see him alive and had run up to him, her face twisting with relief and suppressed tears. But right as she got close enough to embrace him—what he had been expecting—Kagome had abruptly stopped herself. Her breathy puffs of air transformed into vapor and floated up in the space between them. She then had looked up and simply said, "I'm glad you're okay."

The walk back to Kaede's hut that night had been oddly quiet and awkward. He had walked ahead of her. In an off-hand way she had muttered, "Did they hurt you?" Her whispered words cut through the silence of the wintry landscape far too painfully.

He had grunted out, "No. They only wanted to talk to me."

He could almost hear her flinch. She retorted angrily, "They kidnapped you just to talk to you! You must be lying! Did they threaten you? Was…" At that moment, she hesitated as though her next words were going to be a detonator for something horrible. They turned out to be. "Was it Sesshomaru who did it?"

Inuyasha had paused, his insides growing cold at the sound of his name. "No." It had been strange even to him that he hadn't yelled. He just didn't have the fire to yell right then. His mind was still reeling with the information Shirabaku had given him.

"Oh." Her sadness was evident but he didn't answer to its call.

There were no words until they reached Kaede's and even there, Inuyasha had not spoken much of what had happened at the General's camp. It was not their business. Nonetheless, he supposed he would tell them soon but for now…it was his to digest and figure out. It was his to keep secret.

But out of all the awkwardness and pain that had occurred that night, out of all the confused and conflicted feelings, Inuyasha had found one resolution. It was a resolution he was not going to besmirch any time soon, at no time at all, never.

He was never going to help Sesshomaru again.

Inuyasha returned to the present and said, "No, she hasn't. We haven't talked much."

Kaede nodded in understanding. She looked up in the direction of the well. "I see. There certainly have been worse fights between you too. Louder fights I mean. But this one seems to be a…_the _determining factor."

Inuyasha crossed his arms and leaned against the newly built and finished structure. "What are you babbling about now, you old hag?"

Kaede gracefully ignored the insult. "The outcomes of this battle will determine if your relationship with Kagome will go on."

Inuyasha's body tensed. "What?" The way she had said it was more shocking to him than the words she had said. It was like she was announcing someone's impending death.

Truthfully, he had known all along that there was a giant rift between Kagome and him because of that incident…a rift that really had been growing every time she had sat him. His revulsion for the collar had been growing more prevalent over the last few months. And he also knew that if the rift was not crossed, their relationship would remain like this: cold, silent, and brooding. It was important to him that things were resolved but—the sourness in his chest swelled for a brief moment—he was not going to be the one forced into fixing everything. Not again. This time…it really was not his fault.

Kaede looked him square in the eye, "I do not agree with how she has used that rosary. It has been convenient at times in the past. Your wild spirit required some taming lest you destroyed everything around you." Inuyasha huffed at the word _taming_ but he wondered if he could not agree with her. In the beginning, he was willing to kill Kagome; to do anything to get the jewel. Kaede continued, "But you have proven yourself. You have protected this village before without Kagome's prodding. You have grown kinder. And it was not because of Kagome's ability to immobilize you."

Inuyasha was growing uncomfortable with the conversation. It reminded him of when Kagome once said that he "was practically a saint". It was just not how he perceived himself. Unknowingly to him, Inuyasha's cheeks flushed.

Kaede noticed and smiled to herself. She looked off to the well again. "You have every right to be angry with her. But I hope that you will not ignore her when she is ready to apologize. Now to accept her apology…that will be your decision alone."

Inuyasha didn't acknowledge it when she walked away. He was left pondering deeply about her words…and feeling a little like he was being tricked. All those times before it had always been deemed his fault and his responsibility to kick his pride when it was down and apologize first. But now…

He'd admit that he felt a kind of wicked glee but there was pity there too. Apologizing was difficult crap. Inuyasha craned his head up to look at the gray sky and felt an urge that he was surprised of. He didn't quell it. He chuckled. But the mirth of the moment soon died and his small smirk wilted.

That kindness Kaede had mentioned…It wasn't kindness.

It was weakness. It had been what prompted him to help his brother in the first place right? It was because of what that "kindness" had made him do that had proven to him once and for all everything that he had secretly hoped wasn't true. And now the disastrous decision he had made because of his "kindness" had prompted him to have his resolution.

Weakness.

He wanted to get rid of that weakness. But he was a hanyou. Weakness was his heritage.

Inuyasha closed his eyes.

He was brought back to that age old question:

_Did he want to become full demon?_


	14. No String

**The General**

**Chapter Fourteen**

* * *

_Regret. Please listen to me._

* * *

"You wished to see me, my lord?"

From the depths of the tent, light flickering weakly off of his hunched shoulders from the dying candle by his side, Sesshomaru answered, "Yes. Come in."

One of his higher ranked soldiers, his arm still wrapped in bandages from the last battle they had suffered, entered within Sesshomaru's vicinity and noticed a definite chill to the atmosphere. His general and king had been noticeably colder since returning to them from the dead. Many wondered with whispers what had happened. Was it only the failure in that field…was _it_ the cause for all this dangerous youki in the air?

The soldier waited with dread for what was to come from his lord's mouth. He would be grateful for his departure.

Sesshomaru slowly came to his feet and reached for Tenseiga, his only sword. The demonic rage filling the air flickered brighter for an instant. His soldier visibly flinched. But Sesshomaru got himself back under control and hitched Tenseiga to his side.

"I will be departing for a time."

The soldier had not been expecting such news. Lord Sesshomaru had only been back with them for a short time. They had arrived safely within the territory of the Western Kingdom but not to the palace itself yet. He couldn't be serious!

"W-why sir? I mean, excuse me my lord, I have spoken out of turn." He bowed deeply, heart pounding.

Sesshomaru paid it no heed. "Lead the troops back in my absence. Once there, you will all rest and replenish the supplies in the amount of time I will be gone, understood?"

The soldier nodded once with an enthusiastic jerk.

The general turned and scowled. "I will not be informing you as to my whereabouts. I also expect it from you not to tell anyone the time that I departed. Understood?"

"U-understood, my lord."

Sesshomaru placed his hand lightly on the fur draping over his shoulder. His golden eyes flicked off to the side and he said with a bored tone, "You may leave now."

The soldier did so in relief.

Sesshomaru continued to stare in the spot he had chosen previously. The distaste over what he had painfully decided to do was making his chest tighten with a sour feeling once again. And it was all Inuyasha's fault.

He would be paying that disgusting whelp a visit soon.

The soldier who had visited his lord and lived was startled when he noticed a bright light bursting through the night sky. At first he had thought it to be a shooting star but he thought better. He knew who it was. His heart was still pounding.

* * *

Kasuhama Shuji had already buried two today. Twenty had been left in his care. Fifteen were left, not including himself. He placed his dirtied hands in a pile of snow to attempt cleanliness. The dirt and scent of death wouldn't seem to leave him.

The soldier before, who had commented on his "funny vocabulary", was still clinging to life and for that small miracle Shuji the realist was very grateful. But being that realist, he readied himself for the probability that he would be burying him and maybe even more…before lunch even arrived.

It had been two weeks since Lord Sesshomaru had left. He was rather surprised that so many were still living after that much time. He was hardly getting enough food and water into each of them to sustain a human's life. He had run out options for bandaging a long while ago and he hadn't slept for a full night since that ill-fated battle.

Things weren't looking good and weren't getting good.

Kasuhama scrubbed vigorously and then hung his head with fatigue. He wiped one eye with the back of his arm but decided against scrubbing again. It wasn't working anyway and his hands were numb. Shuji placed his forearms on his haunches and gathered what little strength he had left to stand back up and make another run for the river. It wasn't very close and he would need to stock up with as many reserves of water as possible before Nature decided to erupt again.

He wobbled back and forth on his heels, readying himself to stand when voices caught his attention. The mixture of intense hope and fear that surged within him at that moment made him nauseous. Intelligent beings were in the area! Coming this way…Should he kill them? Should he ask for help?

But they weren't dog demons.

He was going to have to defend what little life was in that valley.

* * *

Kagome had done three trips just that morning. Going back and forth carrying loads of food, medicine, and other supplies was growing tiresome and had taken a big chunk out of her savings. She had accepted the first supply from her mother without complaint because Mrs. Higurashi had grown accustomed to making her a package of necessities every month. But Kagome would not allow her to pay for all of this other stuff that she had insisted she needed. Truthfully, they were probably not needed, maybe not right away, and that truth gave her all the more incentive to not let her family pay.

When Kagome returned to era for the…who even knew anymore, she had lost count—the Tokyo horizon was growing pink with the setting sun. She had decided to stay the night here and it was here that she hoped she would finally sleep because there would be no Inuyasha. But Kagome doubted she would…

Her family rejoiced on the prospect of having her stay for dinner and Mrs. Higurashi went all out on the meal. Kagome pushed down the feelings that had plagued her all week and put on a bright smile for the members kneeling about the table. She told them all that had happened, even the present condition of the village, and laughed along with her grandfather and mother as Souta told jokes he had heard that day at school. She of course didn't mention Sesshomaru—she never mentioned any occurrences that could be ruled as dangerous or upsetting to her family. And as the meal wore on, Kagome almost fooled herself into thinking that nothing upsetting had occurred in the Senjoku Jidai. Her family had been fooled.

But that mask of happiness and her false reality always shattered once she returned to her room. Kagome sat on the fluffy bed and absent-mindedly dried her freshly showered hair, staring off into space. She remained like that for many minutes.

The boy sitting on the sill of her open window clicked his tongue in fascination. Kagome nearly had a heart attack. "What the--!" Her body flung backward as her towel was thrown forward towards the assailant in her window.

Inuyasha caught the pink square of fabric easily. He lifted a brow and said, "Your arrow is much more effective Kagome." He let the towel fall and stepped into her room.

Kagome gained back oxygen and stood to her feet as well, insides writhing in easing panic and rising anger. "Inuyasha, you idiot! Don't scare me like that! Si--!" Her mouth clamped shut so forcefully that her teeth ached afterwards. Oh snap she had almost said it again! She stared at him in horror.

Inuyasha's bland look bothered Kagome and she wondered if he would yell at her. She had been kind of yearning for a yelling match with him. Things had been so quiet, so awkward. But he didn't.

He sat against the wall beneath her window and crossed his arms. "Heh, what's wrong Kagome? Forgot what you were going to say?"

His words were cold. She didn't like this new controlled and freakily icy Inuyasha that had been walking around the village since…since that day. It wasn't right. It wasn't normal. It was too familiar to the person they had fought…that day.

Was it really her fault?

It wasn't such a big deal if you though about it, right? She had sat him countless times before. Wasn't sitting him in front of Kouga bad too? He had only ever pouted for a few days if she did that and then he would get over it. And sitting had saved his life before! It had saved his life a few times actually. Wasn't that good? Why was this one sit such a big deal?

But she knew why. She remembered the words just as vividly as Inuyasha.

"_You have finally understood your place, Inuyasha. On your belly like the dog you are. What better to be chained to a human girl than by the means of a collar?"_

"_Filth."_

Kagome came back from her reverie and blushed having realized that she had stood there without saying anything for a minute or more. Inuyasha didn't seem to mind. He stared at her with that same bland look on his face. But his eyes seemed expectant.

Why was he here?

"Don't you hate me?" Kagome had voiced her thought and couldn't take it back now. It had been something she had painfully pondered over for days now.

Inuyasha raised a brow and turned to rest his head back against the wall. "Do you want me too?"

Kagome shook her head fervently but stopped herself from yelling out "NO!" She hugged herself and couldn't meet his eye anymore. "I-is…"_Don't say it. _But her pride was twisting in aversion. _Please don't say it. _She did. "Is it really such a big deal?"

She didn't have to turn her head to know that his glare was scathing and horrible. He spoke through gritted teeth, "Not a big deal?" He stood. She could feel it. All that anger. She was such an idiot. "_Not a big deal?"_ His clawed hand gripped her shoulder, tore at her shoulder, spun her around and pushed her onto the bed. "How dare you even think that, Kagome!"

She wasn't hurt. But she was ashamed. She pushed herself up onto her elbows and made herself meet his gaze.

She didn't expect to see such pain in his eyes.

"How dare you say that it wasn't a big deal!" He was keeping his voice down. He didn't want to alert to anyone that he was here. But he wanted to yell. He wanted to so badly and it felt good…in a horrible way…that he wanted to. Inuyasha clenched his fists and trembled with fury. _Filth. Filth. Filth. _The word ran around and around in his head. She just didn't GET IT!

And she didn't. Kagome knew that she would never really understand the feeling of being refused, of being ignored, of being reminded that they would never be worthy enough of acknowledgement. She could try to fool herself into thinking that she did with that whole Kikyou-Problem but…Inuyasha never refused her friendship, never ignored her existence, and had even praised her for her growing skills with the bow and arrow.

She didn't understand. All she could do was feel guilt and sympathy. _Oh Inuyasha…why can't I say it? I have to say it!_

"Inuyasha…"

"NO KAGOME!" Inuyasha hissed, mentally hit himself, and repeated with a lowered tone. "I don't want to hear you give some stupid excuse. You _wench_. You always get mad at me about the stupidest things but now here I am and…what--!? Am I not allowed to get angry at you too? I come here and you actually have the balls to say…IT'S NOT A BIG DEAL!?"

His voice reverberated through the whole house and thumps were heard as Mrs. Higurashi bounded up the stairs to her room. She was soon knocking on Kagome's door. "Kagome? Is Inuyasha here? What is going on? Is there something wrong?"

Kagome walked to the door and spoke through the wood. "N-no mom. We're just talking. Everything's fine."

"No…no it's not, Kagome." She stiffened and turned to see him getting ready to leave through the window.

"Inuyasha, wait!"

"Kagome?" Mrs. Higurashi knocked again.

"U-uh, wait just a minute, mom!" Kagome was caught between the two of them, feeling panicked and angry at herself. Inuyasha saw her hesitation and took it for the worse. He cracked his knuckles and kept himself from punching the wall. He placed a foot on the roof and felt resistance. Kagome was clinging desperately to his sleeve.

"Wait Inuyasha. Please wait."

Inuyasha glared at her and felt a sudden desire never to see her face again. His heart wrenched at the idea. He cursed. But the pain and wrath he felt for her words was too much for him to want to stay and he ripped himself from her hold. "I'm tired of waiting Kagome. Leave me alone." He stepped out onto the roof and went a few steps before rolling his eyes in aggravation. "I said leave me _alone!"_

She had followed him out onto the roof and was gripping the rim of her window uncertainly. Her pajamas flicked in the cool breeze and she gritted her teeth from the cold snow freezing her feet. Inuyasha groaned and didn't care about yelling anymore.

"What the hell are you doing, Kagome! Trying to get yourself killed? Go back to your room! I don't want to listen to you." Inuyasha growled and nearly wanted to stomp his feet. "I'm starting to sound like a sniveling wench! Damnit, I'm leaving--"

"Stop it, Inuyasha!" Kagome hesitantly put a foot out and grew some confidence when it didn't slip. She let go of the rim and purposefully strode for him…slowly. "Let me talk to you!"

"I did try to let you, Kagome. I tried listening like you've always yelled at me about and guess what? IT WAS STUPID! A waste of time! I came here for _nothing_." He spat out the word with utter revulsion. He tossed his head to the side and his eyes narrowed with pain.

"NO! Inuyasha, you big idiot, listen—"

"Big idiot, huh!"

"Yeah, big idiot, that's you!"

"You're actually going to call me a big idiot—"

"Yeah, I think I just did! Now shut up and let me—"

"Shut up?!"

"YES SHUT UP!"

They were nose to nose now. Feet were growing numb and the argument was coming to its crescendo. Both were riling in heated rage and concealed pain. Both were yearning for the other to understand. Both were too darn stubborn and prideful to admit to what they were really feeling.

Kagome felt like shaking the guy! In fact, why should she ignore that impulse?

Inuyasha was stunned when suddenly the girl grabbed his rosary and pulled him down to her level. Usually she grabbed the long locks of his hair. This was new and less painful. But still so irritating! The fangs that wrapped around the necklace bit into his flesh with each word that Kagome spouted and like some sick song, he answered every word with a growl:

"Inuyasha…shut…up…and listen….to me!"

He was so close to her face that he could smell the toothpaste on her breath. Her lips were so close. Too close. And he was so angry with her. The sourness in his chest was erupting into shards of glass. He wanted to shake her too! And so, mindful of his claws, Inuyasha forcefully grabbed her by the face and replied:

"Why should I!?"

Kagome made a strange throaty growl and yelled, "Fine, then I'll show you!" And then those words sounded strange. She realized how close her proximity was with Inuyasha. She realized that his hands were cupping his face. She realized that if she wanted to… This was very bad! How did this happen?

Those thoughts flitted across her mind in just a few seconds and her anger was derailed. That was bad too. If she wasn't angry, she wouldn't have the courage. But before the niggling worms of doubt and anxiety could surpass her anger, Kagome closed her eyes and willed that familiar tingling heat to flare down her nerve endings, to pile into her palms. She had to do this now!

Inuyasha was about to give a scathing retort when a strange shiver suddenly went down his spine. It wasn't normal and he almost lost his balance. In the depths of his soul, he felt a tightening pressure. It terrified him.

Pink light filled his vision.

The pressure in his soul released and it was like he had been punched in the stomach. There was a distant clattering sound but all Inuyasha could focus on was the bizarre tingles sweeping all across his skin. He could relate it to the feeling one gets after having been fighting against a great weight for a long while: you are freed from the weight and your arms begin floating upward by their own accord. His entire body felt like this!

He blinked rapidly and slowly gained back his vision. Kagome had let go of him and there was an unsettling look in her eyes. Her palms were out in front of her. His own palms caressed down her cheeks as he processed what was in her grasp.

Separated black beads and white fangs reflected the stars and his own bewildered golden gaze.

Kagome let the tears fall. His hands were still lightly touching her face but she wondered for how long. She had a horrible imagining of Inuyasha whooping in the air and dashing off into space, never to return. It was ludicrous but what she had just done…scared her terribly.

Inuyasha's first thought wasn't that he was freed. Instead, the cogs in his brain could only formulate one stupid question: _why was there no string? _But he then came to the obvious realization that it had always been miko magic holding those beads together. And miko magic it had been to break the bond between the beads and the bond between the rosary and his soul.

He met Kagome's eyes, tears gliding silently down to meet his fingertips. She smiled sadly and whispered, "Sit". He involuntarily flinched. But, of course, nothing happened.

The rosary was broken.

Inuyasha wasn't collared anymore.


	15. Ice

**The General**

**Chapter Fifteen**

* * *

_Nothingness. What I want the most. _

* * *

On the roof, while being gently led to the window, and in Kagome's room, Inuyasha's head contained only that one thought, which loped around in a pathetic circle, unknowing what to do with itself: _There was no string. No string. No string. There's no more string. _There was no excitement, no joy, no regret, no fear, but a building sense that his body was being pressurized, about to pop. His head was light and airy. Back against the wall, gaze distant, Inuyasha's ears twitched by the sounds of Kagome's hiccupping sobs.

She was trying to keep them quiet, he knew. From the corner of his eye, he could see her sitting on the edge of her bed, knees drawn in tight to each other, and her hands clasped, white-knuckled, in her lap. Her attempts to swallow the tears evoked a pitiful, almost comedic, croaking noise from her nose.

But this was no laughing matter.

The string which bound him to her was gone.

His head turned to stare at the girl, his one-time owner, the only human being to have ever physically incapacitated him ever, if not on almost a daily basis. He was staring at her before he even knew the command to his neck muscles had been issued. Once he realized it, another realization came to him. It pricked his mind and caused the pressure in his body to intensify up into a terrible ache, about to be released, needing to be released, but doing so would be too dangerous. Right?

He was perched on a ledge and was to the point of hyperventilating.

He could run.

Inuyasha stared at Kagome and _knew._ He could run.

He could insult her, yell right into her blushing face, and run. And get away with it!

He could take the jewel shards…

And run.

Inuyasha gasped from dreadful awe at the notion mixed with a strong wave of negation. It spiraled him around again, heady from all the epiphanies.

He wouldn't be able to do that.

He couldn't.

Inuyasha unconsciously rubbed the empty area of his neck and was surprised to find that all he wanted to do was yell at her. Maybe bop Shippo a few times. But he didn't want to take the jewel shards and betray Kagome, betray them all. The fact that he considered it a betrayal in his head spun him around too. He was so confused. His body was being squeezed from the pressure again. What was going on?

* * *

What had she done?

Kagome took a deep, deep breath and cracked back at the weight which urged her to cry and cry hard. What had she done? He was going to leave her. All these months of work to get closer to him, gain his friendship, his trust, and maybe even soon his love, his choice, was wasted, only to be squandered away by releasing him from the only bond which kept him close. Did he really care? She would like to think so but was never certain enough to break the rosary before. She didn't quite understand why she now had broken it. It had to be done, she told herself. It was the only way to prove it…because she just couldn't say—

"Why?"

His gruff voice piercing the silence pierced her as well. Inuyasha didn't notice her flinch. His fingers were at his throat, tenderly touching the flesh, and he was focused on a distant point on the floor. He didn't wait for an answer. "Why", he repeated in a pained whisper.

Kagome's lips shook. She cleared her throat to try again at forming words. "Wh-what do you mean?"

Inuyasha's squeezed his eyes close, "You _know _what I mean! Why did you do that?" His angry retort sizzled out quickly. He took hold of himself and his voice was pained again, trying to be distant and level. "You couldn't just say you were sorry?"

"That was _how_ I said it." She said after letting out a slightly hysterical chuckle. Kagome furiously wiped at her eyes. The silence was so loud. Inuyasha just stroked and stroked his no longer tethered Adam's apple.

Kagome watched the ministrations, fearing what would come next. Her mind concocted many horrible scenarios. He could suddenly laugh, call her a terrible word, "Well thanks" he'd say sarcastically, and leap out the window, never to be seen again. He could smile and whisper, "thank you, I can finally be with Kikyou now" and crawl out the window. Or he could actually get angry and get back at her for all those times they argued and she sat him, for the time she sat him in front of—

Inuyasha could do many, many things and really the only terrifying thing about it was the certainty Kagome felt that he would leave. Out the window. Never to return.

Was it too late to get another rosary?

The little nasty hope, the thought reeking with betrayal, was completely snuffed out. She felt sadness for it. But Kagome had resolved to do this, she had done it, and now she was going to stick with it because that was how she did things. She was stubborn when it came to her decisions.

She'd stick with it, no matter how much she feared she would regret it. Perhaps she would come to regret it in the next few minutes, if only Inuyasha would say something.

When he did, she wasn't ready again. Kagome was especially not ready for his soft tone.

"What am I supposed to do?"

Kagome stared at him, surprised.

Inuyasha's eyes flickered up to meet her gaze and shied away quickly. His fingers fisted the collar of his haori. He chuckled wryly, "I don't know what to do with this. Damn it, I thought that…but…I don't know." He growled and held the sides of his head, "What am I supposed to do with this!"

The girl watched him sit there, next to her open window. Outside, the wind did not blow and no snow fell but the chill of the air still leaked into the room, leaked into their bodies. Kagome grew uncharacteristically calm. As she watched him dig his fingers into the roots of his hair, threatening to break skin with his claws, all Kagome felt was a deep, deep ache. It was so deep and thick, it couldn't rise into tears out of her eyes. It existed as a solid mass in the pit of her being. She wished she could cry or do something to relieve it.

With that desire to soothe the ache in her, and in him, Kagome stood and walked quietly over to Inuyasha. He flinched up and watched her close the bedroom window. The chill was cut off. His eyes followed her as she knelt down in front of him. His skin itched by her close proximity. Confliction. He didn't want her near him but then he desperately wanted her to tell him what to do. He wanted her to relieve this pressure.

She looked so sad.

Inuyasha's fingers lifted off his face and hovered around his head like an un-sprung bear trap. There was an animalistic quality to his expression as though he wanted to flee. Kagome's calm quivered precariously when she saw it.

She couldn't stop the words. "Just don't leave, Inuyasha." Kagome licked her lips, afraid that her words would spring the action she most detested. This isn't what she was planning. She wasn't going to beg. But here she was, doing just that. "Please Inuyasha, whatever you do, just don't leave."

Inuyasha's fingers closed into gentle fists and he lowered his hands. Her dwindling control was instead soaking into him. He sighed, his voice direct, "Do you really think I would, Kagome?"

Kagome's features scrunched up with pain at her admission. "Y-yes."

Inuyasha was surprised of himself when a soft smile came upon his lips. This was what he wanted. A reason to stay. With no string connecting him to earth, it was almost like he suddenly had nowhere to belong. He raked a hand through his air, drained from the night. "I'm not going anywhere," he spoke to the ceiling.

She scrubbed her face, "R-really?"

"Yeah."

Kagome's insides twisted. Her mouth worked on the air and then she finally relented. Again. And again she was afraid her words would cause the opposite of what she dreadfully desired.

"Only if you want to!" Her hands clawed at the carpet.

Inuyasha stilled and cautiously looked down at her. "Huh?"

Tears dripped silently down from the pull of gravity. "Only if you want to," she whispered. "I don't want to force you anymore. I…

I'm sorry."

The hanyou lost himself for a moment, his eyes growing distant in the color of her hair. She refused to look at him. Her shoulders were tense with anxiety, waiting for his reply. Her hands were trembling from the exertion to rip carpet fibers from below.

The pressure wasn't released. It didn't gush out from him. Instead, he reached out a hand, settled it on the soft expanse of her hair, closed his eyes, and let out one long breath of air. Doing so, the pressure compressing his head flattened out and sank to the bottom of his body. It wasn't released. Merely transformed to something controllable. In the background. In the darkness.

Inuyasha's head was lowered like hers, refusing to look at her. He spoke to the ground now. "I vowed to protect you, didn't I? So I'm going to stay and protect you."

Kagome hesitantly pushed against the weight of his palm and saw his face. White hair enclosed all around his features and it blocked out the rest of the room from the girl's eyes. Lashes lifted and he met her gaze. What she saw that day, the day of her grievous mistake, was thankfully gone. But something else, something else lived in the gold. It had always been around, Kagome thought, since the day she had met him. A kind of sadness. A kind of pain. A kind of mad-inducing dark block of something that he had to deal with. It was stronger.

Her ache pulsed upon seeing it.

He was going to stay. She was relieved about that. He still wanted to protect her, even though the rosary was gone. She was happy about that.

But seeing that dark dead "something" in his eyes, juxtaposed sickeningly with his gentle smirk, made those emotions still. It made her want to obliterate it. She moved on instinct, not wanting to think about it. Just acted.

Inuyasha didn't move when she caressed his face. Almost like he had been expecting it, the dead "something" was blocked away; the gold vanished, now behind the veils of eyelids. She pushed back his bangs and his head titled lightly back.

Kagome kissed his forehead. She pushed her lips hard against his flesh for a brief second, in a way attempting to kill what she had seen in his expression, but then she lessened the pressure. The kiss became gentle. A fluttering, lingering presence.

The hanyou accepted it. He didn't remember doing it, but he could feel his fingers wrapped around her arm. He stayed that way, feeling. Lips on the space between his eyebrows, erasing the tension that was always accumulating there. Creamy skin on the pads of his fingertips, tethering him to the ground.

They remained that way for a long time.

* * *

"Demons!"

The cries were broken with despair. Strangely enough, there was a distinct lack of fear in their voices. In the absence was a heavy note of tragic acceptance. With the snow-fall, the freezing, the hunger, the disease, and the continual dying, the message of demons was just too heavy to deal with the normal routine of running in circles or grabbing pitchforks. And another thing that was peculiar about the shouts was the low volume of it. Only a few people had the strength to scream. What answered them was not more screaming but the locking of doors, or hands pushing back curtains, and a rumbling, desolate and cumulative groan which traveled in the ground.

Jinsei was very happy to express this observation in such detail to his comrades as the grave-hunting gang walked into the village.

"Can you feel the groansssss beneath your feet?" Jinsei remarked, tasting the air with his tongue. His snake eyes were alight with curiosity as he scanned the area and tried to catch a glimpse at the people behind the quivering bamboo curtains.

Fumina rolled her eyes. "Yes, yes, Jinsei. Fascinating. Will you please stop scaring them?"

Jinsei straightened up from where he had been crouching to peek under someone's door. Sniffling could be heard behind the walls and a collective sigh in relief when the snake-man walked back to the group, shrugging nonchalantly.

"I apologize. But don't you find it interessssting? They ran so quickly into their homesss."

Fumina replied, "Can you blame them? I don't think having a group of 'scary demons' like us in their town makes them feel all warm and fuzzy inside." She dismissed Jinsei and his "obvious" lack of understanding of humans with a wave and another roll of her eyes. Jinsei flicked his tongue at her turned head.

Nagaharu rubbed two fingers along the outline of his mouth, also curious. "They aren't attackin' yet. I thought humans were pretty frisky!" He smelled the air, wrinkling his nose in reaction. "I never thought the livin' ones smelled so bad as the dead ones too."

Gengo's voice was tinged with sadness when he noted, "There is illness here."

They all said "oh" together, eyeing the town with new sympathetic eyes.

"Well, that's just awful!"

"It is the season I guess."

"No wonder they haven't attacked us. The poor things."

"Lord Pup must be swamped with takin' care of 'em all. Maybe we can help?"

"What is your business here?"

"Yes, I would love to help but we can't forget why we're here you know."

"Oh, right. These people aren'ts the only ones in trouble."

"Yeah, we should probably hurry to find the Pup."

"Oi!"

"But where do you think—"

"HEY!"

The grave-hunting gang's chatter was stomped into silence and they spun to the culprit for the incredibly rude interruption. Three bizarre humans were suddenly there in the road, standing in battle-ready positions. A lone man, dressed in an uninteresting black and blue robe, was shouldering a golden staff and for some reason aiming his palm at them. A young woman standing to his right was wielding a large, out-of-place, triangle-shaped weapon which was unbefitting to her humble green outfit. And finally, there was an old woman on the man's left, pulling back a bowstring and keeping the arrow incredibly tight and steady despite her quivering age.

The demons stared unblinking for a moment and, on some unannounced cue, started busting up laughing at the same time. The humans with their nasty weapons were thrown off by the loud guffaws. Tears were even starting to leak from the coyote demon's eyes.

He was the one to desperately try and bring them all under some semblance of control. Wiping his cheeks and hiccupping, the coyote tried to say, "I-I'm sorry—"But the sentence couldn't be ended because he had to whack the tiger demon next to him for snorting. After then shaking it off, for he had almost gave in again due to the tiger's snort, he tried once more, "I'm sorry, it's just…We've never really been around humans like this before and…oh please, tell me! What is that thing you're carrying!"

"Yes, and why are you pointing your hand at us? Is that your weapon?"

"Ooo, scary!"

"What about her? She really looks like she could kill someone."

"Killer Grandma!"

And they were gone again, nearly falling into a heap on the ground, giggling hysterically.

Miroku, Sango, and Kaede all glanced at each other, truly at a lost for how they were supposed to handle a group of demons with a strange sense of humor. The monk, one brow raised high into his hairline, stepped forward and banged his staff into the ground. "Excuse me. Please. Excuse me, will you please tell us why you're here!"

The two women joined his side.

"Yes."

"If your reasoning is malevolent, we will have to ask ye to leave."

"Or force you if need be."

They were given no answer. In all honesty, their questioning made the demons laugh harder. Miroku could feel his cheeks starting to warm and was indignant about it. He stomped his staff harder into the crackling ice and snow. "Will you please be QUIET!" His shout was amplified by the wintry landscape and effectively killed the mirth on the spot.

Sort of.

Nagaharu, smile still strong, waved his hands compliantly. "I am _so_ sorry! Truly I am. Ya'all are just hilarious. Really! We didn't mean to be rude."

"Yes, our apologies." The feline woman put a clawed hand to her chest and bowed her head slightly, her face flushed.

Nagaharu nodded, agreeing with her action, and made an even deeper bow, sweeping his arms out to the sides. His group followed suit, unabashedly unashamed by the grand gesture. "We humbly hope that ya'all will forgive us and grant us a moment of your time."

Miroku's eyes were as wide as everyone else's. If this was a ploy to lull them into a false sense of security, it sure was a weird way to go about it. "Uh, yeah-yes. Sure. But please tell us…why are you here?"

"If you plan to harm anyone, you will be severely sorry." Sango grounded out.

The coyote demon looked around the village; saw bleary eyes peeking out to watch this spectacle, and his smile wilted when he tasted again the scent of illness Gengo had pointed out. The woman's threat only made him feel pity. He waved his hands once more to placate them. "No, no, we're not here to hurt anyone. Ya'all have it all wrong. We're only here because we're looking for a dear friend of ours."

"Oh?" The old woman lowered her bow. "And who may that be?"

Nagaharu hooked his thumbs into the loose fabric of his clothing and smiled grandly, "Why, his name is Inuyasha. Ya'all know if he's here?"

At the mention of the name, the humans relaxed into confusion, yet their worries about an impending battle were not assuaged. Kaede took over the conversation and whoever had mentioned that this "killer grandma" looked liked she could kill someone, their observation was astute. The hard fire in her eyes was enough to lock all of the demon's muscles up with reservation. Her hands were locked behind her back, her bow having been swung around her shoulder, and all in all, she was trying to appear casual. However, the demon group knew that laughing-time was over.

"What do ye want with Inuyasha?"

Kaede's thinking was that she wasn't going to allow anyone, _anyone_, to cause any more damage to what the disease and cold had already wrought. The weeks of struggle and the slow accumulation of dead, of those she had witnessed grow up and cared for deeply, had certainly done more than rough up the edges of her patience and self-control. The woman had learned from the past that nothing good came out of people "looking" for Inuyasha. If anything, Most likely these demons were here for the jewel fragments and had come here sniffing the clues about the "inu-hanyou" who hunted them. Well, no! If that was the case, they were going to nip this in the bud and have these laughing scoundrels sucked into Miroku's hand before they can even make a move.

There was also a bit of her which wanted to protect Inuyasha as well as the people of this village. That was another thing Kaede had learned from over the years of having Inuyasha in their midst, before the sealing on the Goshinboku and after being released. Full blooded demons usually never arrived unless they wanted to harm the half-breed boy. Harm him or capture him for whatever unfathomable reason Kaede didn't care to know. The shard-hunting gang didn't know this. But the jewel was not the only reason why demons had attacked the village in the past. Sometimes, there was an allure to a hanyou-hunt which got the place in trouble.

Lady Kaede lowered her gaze on the demons in front of her, and truthfully couldn't guess their motivation. No matter. She was ready for any sort of trickery. "I'm sorry to say that he is not here at the moment."

The coyote demon was affronted by the news and his expression was comically crestfallen. "Oh no…uh, this is Edo, right? I mean, by what ya'll are saying, he might come back?"

Kaede weighed her thoughts carefully and then answered with the truth, "Yes. He will be back soon."

"But why are you looking for him?" Miroku had stepped in.

The female Youkai did the same in stepping in as the monk. She was twisting her fingers together. "We found some…people—in trouble! And we were hoping that uh, Lord Inuyasha could help…"

Now Sango: "How does he know you? Why do you think Inuyasha would help you?"

Now the snake demon: "Well. Because we thought the 'people' in trouble would interest him."

"Interest him?" Kaede asked. "How so?"

"Wait a minute," Miroku jingled his staff and brought attention to himself. He tilted a finger at the female Youkai. "Did you just say _Lord_ Inuyasha?"

Nagaharu lifted an eyebrow and chuckled dryly, "Well, yeah."

Gengo lumbered out, always finding the right time to put in the heaviest of information. "He is the son of royalty. After all."

There was a time of blinking and processing. Finally, Lady Kaede clucked her tongue and started to turn towards the direction of her shack, "Well, interesting. I suppose we could wait for Inuyasha over a cup of tea while ye better explain about these 'troubled people' you mentioned."

Nagaharu clapped his hands, joyous about the idea. He followed after her. "Hear! Hear! But not after a proper introduction of course."

"Of course."

Jinsei was the next one to move and by doing so, he effectively unlocked the kind of paralysis which had plagued everyone else. While shifting passed them all, he muttered, loud enough for everyone to hear, "Interesting indeed."

Everyone could undoubtedly agree with his agreement.

* * *

Shafted fragments of conversation sliced holes through the fog of her feverish fatigue and for a little while Rin was conscious enough to witness the raucous argument which took place in Lady Kaede's hut. The sick girl didn't know what was going on and she really could only recognize one person in the crowded room.

That person was the loudest.

"…hell are you doing here!" Inuyasha yelled. He dumped the overly stretched yellow backpack with a caustic bang and glared with astonishment at the demons that were all sipping tea around the fire. Kagome lifted his arm to peek inside and she appeared just as astonished, minus the heated anger of course.

"Uh, hello." The teen managed a tense smile and stared, questioning, at the human members of the circle.

Miroku smiled a pleasant one back. "Why hello Kagome, Inuyasha, welcome back. I see that things are a little better between you two."

The girl's and the hanyou's faces blushed a wicked shade of red. Miroku smirked with glee, a new sparkle in his eye. "Oh ho, my mistake, things seem to be _much _better…"

"Can it, monk!" Inuyasha ripped through the middle of the room and grabbed Nagaharu by the scruff of his jacket, lifting him easily until his nose was level with his. "I thought I was through with you, you old mutt."

Fumina, Gengo, and Jinsei went tense but Nagaharu's chuckle, along with the palliative pat he made with his outstretched fingertips on Inuyasha's brow, caused them to remain seated. "Oh, Lord Pup, it's good to see ya again too! It has been much too long. We were all talking and we though it has been long enough and I said, hey! Let's go visit him and here we are! Isn't that great? Now we can all reminisce about the old days." He sighed blissfully.

"Shut up," Inuyasha said dryly, dangerously. "I hardly know you." He dropped Nagaharu. "Get out. I have no business with you."

Fumina gasped, "Lord Inuyasha…!"

Nagaharu held up a hand, the smile gone. "Lord Inuyasha," the hanyou flinched due to the coyote's hard gaze; the penetrating quality and the keen understanding of what it diverged made Inuyasha recall the conversation he had had with the snake demon so many nights before. _Obviously hatred does not run deep in your heart._ The perception scratched at him and Inuyasha sensed the earth crack beneath his feet, causing fissures to snake up into his face.

"Something happened with your brother. Didn't it?"

Inuyasha temporarily ceased all breathing. Words tore into the fabric of his brain. _You have dealt me a great dishonor. You must be punished. I cannot, nor shall I ever, accept aid from the likes of you. You are a blotch upon my father's bloodline. I should rather have accepted death than your help. Father died because of you. You have finally understood your place, Inuyasha. On your belly like the dog you are. What better to be chained to a human girl than by the means of a collar?_

_Filth. Filth. Filth. _

Somehow, in some way, way beyond the scope of his ability, Inuyasha's mask did not crack and the strident turmoil ripping inside him was quelled under a veil of darkness he did not summon. It simply flashed through him, wreaked havoc, and then was buried, gone. In the emptiness it left, cold bubbled up. The metallic tang of his sweet, sweet blood tingled in remembrance on his tongue. In the tent, with his knuckles busted; he remembered. _I will never help him again. I do hate him. _

"Yeah. He didn't take it well. It was expected." Inuyasha shrugged, feeling incredibly unattached to the emotion which should have been a part of that understatement. It was a blessed thing, gratifying. He liked it.

Everyone in the room was taken aback by it. Eyes met each other in concern then dashed away.

"That's too bad." Nagaharu nodded, up and down, up and down, and then clapped his hands together. "Anyway! Back to business! We came here for your help, Lord Pup."

"Help?" Inuyasha replied suspiciously. "What help?"

* * *

Rin heard but didn't really listen. She was in a place she had never been in before. Lord Sesshomaru was nowhere to be seen. And she hurt. Her tummy, her head, even her very eyes ached and she felt constantly on the edge of sobbing. But she didn't. Because she knew it would only make her hurt more and she would miss Lord Sesshomaru even more and she would worry even _more_ about whether he would come back and take her from this place.

So Rin focused on Inuyasha and felt a little better. He wasn't as beautiful as her Lord Sesshomaru but seeing the resemblance in the hanyou's face made her a little calmer. Rin snuggled into the blanket, shifting only a little bit because it tweaked her sore stomach, and watched Inuyasha's rise into anger, degree by minute degree as everyone explained why the demon group was there.

"They're slowly freezing to death and are in need of food, water, and…"

"No." Inuyasha was gritting his teeth so terribly; sounds of cracking could be heard. He had listened to it all. He hadn't interrupted. But now the cold was leaving him and he hated it. He hated it! How dare they come here and think he would help!

"Lord Inuyasha…?"

The hanyou tossed his head, skin tingling with angry heat. "I told you not to call me that. And I. Don't. Give. A. Damn. Got it? So leave."

Fumina slapped her thigh, "But Lord Inuyasha, your brother left them to die! Don't you think you should help?"

A cackle shot out of the hanyou's mouth. "Why in the hell do you think I should help? Because they're _his_ soldiers? That's exactly why I don't give a damn!"

He was barely in control. How quickly the cold had been devoured by this blasted heat! It made him feel unstable, like the earth was opening up again, cracking his flesh. He grasped at the ice, wanting it, but each word that came out of these mouths just made it melt in his hands. A yell was clawing up at the back of his throat. But there was a shift in the blankets in the corner. _His_ little toy was close to awakening and damn it all, she was the only reason why he was still sitting, still speaking almost evenly. And knowing that was the reason made the heat in his gut crank up another few degrees.

One mistake and all of a sudden _his _business was devouring Inuyasha's life. First the sick brat and now this. Was this another punishment? For the same unknowable reason why the girl was brought here, was the news about this group of "unwanted soldiers" another level to the penalty? Penalty. For saving the bastard's life.

Wood cracked distantly in Inuyasha's ears. He didn't know it, but splinters were tearing into his claws from the force he was exerting on the wooden floor.

Miroku cleared his throat. "I'm sorry, Nagaharu-san. But we simply do not have the time or the resources to…to do anything. We have enough trouble here."

Kagome winced. That really wasn't true. There had been a huge sale at home and her mom had gone a little crazy. From the days Kagome had been avoiding Inuyasha, she had effectively stocked up an empty shack with supplies. However, not only that, but because Kagome had explained about the disease to her mother, she had taken the sale's opportunity and filled up the backpack by the door…along with another one…and another…which were waiting at home by the well. Kagome tried to pay for some of it but the woman wouldn't listen to reason. It was all on sale! She had said.

The village still was in a middle of the disease. People had died. Others were catching it. Still, no one had mentioned that there hadn't been a single death since the well's reopening by Inuyasha. The futuristic medicine and blankets and clean water was doing the trick. And they really had enough to spare. Demons probably didn't need as much as humans anyway.

Kagome winced again when Inuyasha's claws raked deeper into the wood. She would just keep this info to herself.

Nagaharu sighed gruffly, raking a hand through his hair. "I understand. I don't mean to take ya all away from here. We just thought it was important that Lord Pup knew about it and…and we kind of promised Kasu…but if ya really can't…I'm sorry, really I am. I sound so selfish!"

Inuyasha took a deep breath and released his claws; balled them up into fists. "I'm not part of this stupid war. _He_ and I don't care about each other. It's not important that I know. And I don't care if they all die. _He_ obviously wanted it. So _leave it_." He bit the words out one by one, pained from anger.

Surprisingly, Miroku nodded. His words were a little strained as well, displeased. "I agree. Sesshomaru already left Rin here as a means to take a jab at Inuyasha's human nature." The hanyou's head bounced up.

"_Little brother. You have dealt me a great dishonor. You must be punished."_

Inuyasha recalled how Miroku had cried out "yes" the first night Rin had stayed but he hadn't explained his reasoning for it. Here was the monk's thinking. It was eerily, and almost unpleasantly, similar to his own theories. Of course this had been _his_ plan on why he had abandoned the brat here. Having Miroku agree with it made it all the more sharp and real.

The monk continued past everyone's stares. "It is cruel to expect Inuyasha to simply jump up and 'take care' of these demons. First of all, he really is not the 'take care' type--" Inuyasha figured he should be insulted but he kept his mouth shut. Really, he almost appreciated it— "And more importantly, Sesshomaru should no longer be given reign to insult the human side of Inuyasha's being."

Jinsei hissed in thought before asking, "Are you insinuating that we were _sent_ here as some ploy of Lord Sesshomaru's?"

Miroku met his emerald-slit eyes head on. "Yes. That's _exactly_ what I'm insinuating."

The two beings held a tense glaring match but the electricity to it was really only one-sided. Jinsei soon shrugged, effectively breaking the strain and said calmly, "Believe me when I say that we came here on our own terms. Kasu was not keen on it. And Lord Sesshomaru doesn't know about it. He really did leave them to die as punishment."

"Punishment for what?" Sango asked, fingering her cup.

Nagaharu winked and it caused a growl to rumble in warning from Inuyasha's gullet. "Why don't you find out for yourself. It'd be a quick trip." The growling grew louder. The humans winced but the coyote was not impressed. "I'm just kiddin' ya. No harm in that."

"Will you just leave?" Inuyasha choked out.

"But we haven't finished our tea."

The hanyou's jaw went slack and he stared incredulously at the demon. Nagaharu pointedly sipped his drink very slowly and smacked his lips. "AH! Delicious." Inuyasha smacked a hand to his forehead, gritting his teeth again.

The demon members chuckled. The humans didn't dare.

Soon, seriousness settled in again. Miroku sighed, "I am very sorry. But we must take care of our own here. I am certain that demons would be much more resilient to the weather than us humans."

Nagaharu sighed too in reply. "That may be so…"

Gengo spoke up and his rumbling words were deafening, even though he spoke so low. "Humans or demons. They are all dying."

Jinsei nodded and said slowly, "Yes. That is true." Kagome noticed his eyes meet Kaede's, lingered there, and suddenly Kaede was looking at her. The old woman seemed tense as her hand markedly went to lay on the First Aid Kit which was laid open next to her. The heavy message, the know, had traveled from the snake demon to the old priestess and now to the girl of the future who also knew that they had plenty of supplies to offer. Kagome bit her lip, imploring silently to the woman. But the heaviness remained between them. The indecision. Neither could voice anything.

Unbeknownst to the two women, Jinsei closed his eyes and there was a soft smile on his thin lips.

Nagaharu twiddled his fingers for a minute and then blew out a puff of air. There was a desire to wince from the awkwardness of it. "Well," he said in a long drawl, "I suppose it's time for us to make our way back there. We have to keep our promise to Kasu after all. Can't have him thinkin' we abandoned him."

Fumina swallowed, looking uncomfortable, "Y-yeah. I guess. I-I'm sorry to have imposed on you. And to put you on the spot."

"Yes, our humblest apologies. We certainly made ourselves come off horrible, eh?" Nagaharu chuckled. "And we caused such a racket too what with demons all walkin' into town. Sorry about that too!"

Kaede smiled. Tense. "Not at all. There was no harm done. We have simply grown accustomed to being wary of visitors. It is our fault."

Inuyasha snorted.

The demon gang all stood up.

"Thanks for the tea."

"Yes, it was delicious."

"You're welcome."

"Our pleasure."

"Good luck to you."

"I'm sorry."

"Please. Don't be."

"Like you said. Resilient!"

"Will you all SHUT UP!" Inuyasha jumped to his feet, fists quivering by his thighs. The awkward huddle of overly-polite beings stared injured at him. The hanyou pointed a claw at them all and shouted, "You all shut the hell up! And get out of here!"

"Inuyasha," Kagome whispered, "they _are_."

A ruddy flush tinged Inuyasha's cheeks. Curses filled his head. _Damn it all! _He wanted to break something but felt something holding him back and it made him so--! He growled violently and whacked his fist backwards into the wall. The entire hut shivered by the wave of force. Dust sprinkled down inside. Snow shuffled off outside.

A little girl spoke up, "Don't be angry, Inuyasha-san."

Everyone reacted with a jolt.

"Rin!"

"Rin, you're awake."

"How are you feeling?"

Rin shuffled back a bit by the onslaught of questions and jostling hands as they felt her forehead, touched her shoulder, or patted her back. She had seen them before. She had. Like the girl with the strange clothes. But since she wasn't feeling good and because Lord Sesshomaru and—the girl looked around—and even Jakken wasn't around, she didn't care so much for the attention. Not only that, but even some very strange demons were asking if she was okay.

Rin emitted a little whimper when the tiger Youkai, the large, gruff, striped mass of muscle patted her blanket and said, "You sick, too?"

"The poor thing," said the feline female. She stared down at Rin through white-blonde strands of air and rubbed two claw-tipped hands together.

"Didn't you say Lord Sesshomaru left her here?" The snake man's tongue darted out when she looked at him and Rin shivered outright.

"Oh no, look at her! She's cold!" The coyote demon went to take off his jacket and handed it to her. It was speckled with grime and smelled kind of sour. Rin leaned away from it, hugging herself.

On an instinctive level, the talent of childhood, Rin knew that they were different from other demons she had encountered and would not harm her. It was obvious with how they were acting, of course. But more importantly, it was the element of something soft in their eyes that reassured Rin deep in her tummy that she had no reason to scream or run away. Nonetheless, waking up with strangers, some even with claws and scales, didn't really make Rin feel very comfortable.

"OI! Give the kid some space. You're scaring the crap out of her."

Rin looked up in relief to see that, yes, Inuyasha was still here. She smiled tentatively at him. He didn't notice. His arms were crossed, his fingers were wrapped tightly in his haori's material, and an angry scowl was willing the fireplace to blaze higher. Rin lost attention to everyone around her and she watched the hanyou, concerned.

They had mentioned Lord Sesshomaru. And Inuyasha seemed to have gotten angrier every time he _was_ mentioned. And sad too. Rin saw that. Sometimes Jakken got like that when Lord Sesshomaru would leave because he was sad. That was really why he would yell at her.

Rin pushed back the blankets, her skin goose-bumbling up from the removal of warmth, and she made a move to stand. Immediately, dozens of hands were causing her to pause.

"No, young Rin. Ye have been violently ill for many days now. Ye should conserve your strength." The old woman smiled kindly at her.

It kind of made Rin want to cry. "Wh-where am I? Where is Jakken and…" She swallowed.

"Jakken is…out for a walk." The monk man said. In truth, the toad had been driving everyone crazy so "the walk" had been forced on him. Or in other words, he had been tossed out into the snow and told to not come back until he had more firewood. With everything all frozen, they had hoped it would take a good long time. So far it had worked.

The girl in strange clothes—_Kagome_; Rin suddenly remembered—said softly, "You're in a village called Edo. You were really sick so we took care of you. How are you feeling?"

"F-fine." Unwilling tears welled up in Rin's eyes.

"Oh no, she's crying!" Nagaharu exclaimed. "What should we do! Girls smile from flowers right? Gengo, go find some flowers!"

Gengo stood quickly, "Yes!"

Fumina grabbed the big guy's hand before he could march out into the snow. "Calm down." She smiled, placating the demon man.

Kagome nodded, "She's right. Rin's okay. It must be scary to wake up in a strange place, huh? But it's alright. You remember me, right?"

Rin nodded, feeling overwhelmed again. Everyone was so close. And staring at her. And where was Lord Sesshomaru!

Again, Inuyasha's voice growled up and managed to soothe the storm down a little bit in the girl's chest. "Of course she's _scared_. Get the hell out of her face and let her breathe for one. That might help."

The group looked down upon themselves, at each other, realized what they had done, and awkwardly chuckled. They shuffled away from her, mumbling apologies. Inuyasha mumbled a curse to himself, rubbing a temple. Even _Miroku_ had gotten caught up in it. _Idiots._

Rin breathed in deeply and looked up at Inuyasha again. Realization dawned on her slowly. "Inuyasha-san?"

The hanyou's puppy ears perked up by her soft whisper. "What?" He shot out and he met her doe-brown eyes. He was uneasy to find an intense watery gratitude in them.

Rin spoke softly, half-mindedly knowing that mentioning her lord might make Inuyasha smack the wall again. "Lord Sesshomaru left me here with you, right?"

As she feared, the half-man's shoulders tensed. But surprisingly, there was no growl or another attack on the hut. Instead, slowly, his shoulders reset themselves and his answer was icy calm. "That's what the toad said."

Rin could sense the underlying strain. Her features slackened a bit with relief and understanding. It was the sadness again. Like Jakken. "Oh. Good." Rin opened her mouth to speak more but paused and looked around at all the people and demons staring at her still. It gave her incentive to say what she had been planning to say, except she lowered it a bit. "U-um, Inuyasha-san?"

"What?" He said, a little too sharply. It caused Kagome to give him a withering look. Blood filled his mouth when he bit his tongue from snapping at the teen. Why glare at him like that! With everything that was going on, with the frickin' grave-diggers still here, and _his_ little brat asking that question…This time the ice didn't melt. He forcefully filled his lungs with it and the pressure eased back down.

The little girl's whisper was tentative. "C-can you sit by me?"

That wasn't what he expected.

For a brief flash, Inuyasha was horribly raw. He stared at the girl, into those brown eyes, which pleaded a little bit, and he was at a loss.

Another flash and Inuyasha saw the girl next to his brother.

_Filth._

The ice swelled up into his brain.

Inuyasha looked off to the side, away from those big warm eyes, and said, "No. Get back to sleep."

He walked out of the hut before anyone could react.

Out into the snow.


	16. Growing Predicaments

**The General**

**Chapter Sixteen**

* * *

_Complications. It absorbs me. _

* * *

Rin didn't flinch like everyone else. Not when he said those words. Not when the overhanging door slammed against the wooden frame. She didn't like seeing him go but she wasn't surprised to see that he had. Rin chewed on her lower lip, her expression sympathetic.

She soon realized that everyone else didn't really think or feel the same way.

"That stupid selfish boy! How dare he say such a horrible thing!"

_Horrible thing? _Rin shuffled through the last few seconds and could only remember him saying 'no' and telling her to 'go back to sleep'. Was that supposed to be horrible?

The monk man rubbed his thumb thoughtfully along the golden staff he carried and mumbled, "If he keeps this up, he may go too far one day."

Rin didn't really understand what he meant but she did know that she didn't like how everyone was pouting their lips in frustration and shaking their heads. A woman placed a hand on Rin's arm. She was wearing a green outfit and had a kitten mewling on her shoulder. It was cute but judging by the three tails and large red eyes, it was another demon to add to the mix. Rin smiled hesitantly. "I'm sorry, Rin, for his rudeness. It was uncalled for."

Rin shook her head quickly, her brows furrowing up. "No, it's okay. Inuyasha- san wasn't being rude. He was just—"_Sad_, she wanted to say but some of the others' opinions on her comment just couldn't be left unvoiced and they cut her off.

"Rin, you don't need to be so nice. He didn't have to act like that. At all!"

"That's right! I don't know what happened with Lord Sesshomaru, but Lord Inuyasha shouldn't treat a young girl like that."

"I agree! He was really cold."

And on and on the comments went. Rin didn't know where they started or if they would ever end and she couldn't keep up with the brunt of them; it was ridiculous. It was kind of unfair. But Rin wasn't going to get a word in edgewise so she let them prattle on. She ended up staring at the door like the monk man, and Kagome as well (but she didn't notice).

Sometimes Lord Sesshomaru made Master Jakken sad because of his leaving. Rin had asked Master Jakken a long time ago to explain why the two brothers fought. It had been a really long-winded story and she hadn't listened to a good lot of it. One thing she had gotten out of it, though, was that there had never been a time when they hadn't fought. Maybe that was why Inuyasha-san was so angry and sad.

There was no ill thought in the girl's head about her lord. To her, the long amount of fighting was no one's fault and truthfully, about the soldiers "being left to die", Rin felt, deep in her heart, that her lord was going to come back for them. He wasn't actually going to let them die. He wouldn't. Because her Lord Sesshomaru was very kind. She wondered if maybe he was kind of sad too. But he wasn't cruel. He took care of her and had saved her from the wolves. Rin smiled from her thinking. She didn't understand why the brothers fought—because Master Jakken's story had just been too long!—but if Lord Sesshomaru had wanted her to be brought here because Inuyasha-san was here then, well, he must not have such bad feelings for his younger brother after all. He trusted Inuyasha-san to take care of her!

But…why wasn't Inuyasha-san happy about that?

* * *

Tetsusaiga was grateful for the girl from beyond. She was the last emotional tether on his wielder's heart. The rest of it was gone. In the darkness. In the cold. The Sword of Protection was not pleased to feel the cold in his handler. It was growing stronger each moment. It had tried to break through it, make him feel anger again, maybe a little pain, but doing so only caused his handler's heart to flinch away even deeper into the cold. At least the girl had made some headway, a little bit of a foundation.

But she would have to tread carefully and not make the same mistakes it had. It wasn't pleased with itself either for the reactions it had caused in trying to break through the ice of its master's heart. Tetsusaiga decided to only hum now. It would remain warm and soft and would only whisper in the quiet of the night. Perhaps the Sword of Protection could protect, sustain, and nurture the remaining compassionate element of its wielder while he dreamed.

It must. It must because if it didn't, and its wielder became like its brother's, if its handler forgot about compassion, then Tetsusaiga was afraid that it couldn't be held by him any longer. Hatred had a tendency to leak onto everyone and everything in a person's life. Hopefully, the tether he had to the girl would not grow tainted from the hatred he felt for his brother…and for himself.

Hopefully.

* * *

"I do not wish to stay here long." That sentence better be the only one he would have to say in order to hurry along this meeting. The sinewy lines of his muscle all slowly fused together with tension. Time was not on a human's side and when he had departed, the scent on her was becoming more and more saturated with disease. He wished to go. Soon. _Now_.

He did not doubt about his judgment on the half-breed's personality. He would house Rin. The human woman who traveled with him would naturally care for Rin. But for how long?

Tendrils of demonic energy entered the spaces between the sinews of muscle. If the half-breed failed to bring her back to health, he would die. This one would kill him. As he had promised before. Slowly, agonizingly, this one would murder the despicable half-breed. Even if he did manage to save Rin, that would only prolong his life…slightly. After some more torture, _after his debt was paid_, this one's mind whispered, the half-breed would still die by his hand.

There was a trepid snort. "Lord Sesshomaru, what is the meaning behind your anger? You are not one to express emotion so easily."

"Yes, it must be something especially upsetting to cause this in you, my lord."

Sesshomaru willed the energy back and lifted his head to look upon the members who sat around the table. They were all well past their prime. Old dogs. They had been there on the day his father had accepted the throne. They were there when it was hurriedly given to him. They were there when the news of his father's death came…and the rumors of a child. Sesshomaru had been the one to confirm the deaths. He had been the one to state that the human woman and the beast of which she carried in her womb were burned in the fire. He hadn't proved it but no one had questioned him.

And when Sesshomaru discovered that the beastly child was still alive, he had kept it a well-guarded secret.

Even now, he wouldn't be surprised if these five wilting dogs still slept soundly at night with the false knowledge that the threat of a hanyou royal was burned.

"War and disease would trouble anyone." Sesshomaru calmly stated.

One of the members stroked his long wispy beard and interjected thoughtfully, "Having nearly died probably does not please you either…my lord."

Sesshomaru tensed dangerously again. "I did not report that."

The bearded dog smiled, "No. But word of mouth is a powerful thing. Your soldiers have settled into home, and gossip, quickly."

Sesshomaru had no answer except a sudden flare of red youki. The old members went still when feeling it. Only after the flash was pulled back again did anyone open their mouths.

"Pardon me on asking, my lord, but…how did you survive?"

"Yes, I regret to say that I myself have become quite curious about it."

The long-bearded one, still combing his fingers through the white hair, made his smile broader. "Yes, Lord Sesshomaru. How?"

Sesshomaru leaned back a bit and gave a freezing look to the five demons. He was keeping it from touching the air but the members could still sense the crackle of Youkai energy under his skin. Some of them had to look away.

The one who spoke next was only bones covered with fabric. His skin was papery thin, yet remained stronger than any stone. He was feeble in demon terms yet could easily decimate a human village if he was so inclined with a simple sweep of his arm. Granite-colored eyes stared at the table, distant, as he clicked his tongue. "Lord Sesshomaru…is a formidable Inu-Youkai. There were many times when I was…certain the late Lord Touga would die and yet he would return to this room unscathed…and a little arrogant. We should expect no less of his son. However, unlike his father…it seems Lord Sesshomaru shall keep the details about his survival a…a secret." His eyes roved up to Sesshomaru's face. He spoke flatly and the tone was strange with the words he said, "My lord, you are much more…controlled than your father had been. It is a pleasure. It was…difficult to even have him step into this room."

The long-bearded one chuckled, "I agree. Lord Touga was, shall I dare say, a stubborn Youkai. A good king, though. Yes. A damn good king." His eyes went distant with memory as well.

Sesshomaru was not delighted about the meeting's tempo. He did not have to speak up about it, fortunately, because one of them jerked back awake.

"Anyway, back to business then." He turned to Sesshomaru with an intense expression. "I am afraid the virus seems to be spreading, my lord."

"We've agreed to call it a virus then? A disease? Can we not continue discussing the possibility of it being a ploy of the enemy's?" The long-bearded one said clearly.

A fat one answered. As he did so, there was a constant tick under his left eye. It never seemed to stop, no matter how many decades passed. "It was already reported to us that the rebel camps have been experiencing the same sort of…attacks."

"Yes, not to mention one of our brother tribes."

"It has even affected the wolves? How dreadful."

"Has there been no cure found then? Nothing said about it in the history records?"

"I'm afraid not, on both accounts."

"Simply awful. Any new symptoms?"

"No. The same. Unless you call the damage it has done a symptom. What I mean to say, there have been more casualties on body and property lately."

"What mayhem. I've never heard of a disease causing such behavior, as though they were possessed."

"Possessed demons? I believe you made a joke."

"Maybe!"

"Focus, brothers. Has any more information been turned up? Perhaps the humans or some other Youkai species has dealt with this before."

"Yes, I know, we discussed this last time but so far nothing has been discovered. We seem to be on our own."

"Oh what will be done? And with the battles as well?"

"We should not be separated as such what with this…this illness spreading among our people. We should be working together! Not fighting!"

"Yes, but the peace mission failed. Disastrously. The opportunity to have another try at peace may not come again until after hundreds more die."

"Thousands with this outbreak as well!"

"What shall we do?"

"Yes, oh what!"

Like clockwork, Sesshomaru could have cued the moment, all of the members' eyes turned to him. They sought for leadership, for an answer. He had no answer to give.

Sesshomaru closed his eyes and stood. "I will be leaving this place for a time."

"What?" The word, said from each of them, bounced off of each other and reverberated against the walls.

Sesshomaru waited for silence and then said, "I will not be gone long. I came here for the purpose of telling you this. The soldiers have their order to rest and restock." He turned to leave and finished talking with his back to them, "Be sure they are ready when I return."

"But--!"

"My lord, where are you leaving to?"

"Can we reach you there?"

"This is no time for personal matters! You have a broken kingdom to take care of!"

"Lord Sesshomaru!"

Blood filled the insides of his cheeks as he walked out of the room. Youki rippled off of him again. But he kept himself from saying any more. He kept himself from besmirching this path he had chosen. It was a small desire which would not take much time.

He would see if she lived. He _would._ Nothing would stop him.

Tenseiga hummed at his side.

* * *

Shuji Kasuhama, the realist, was dumbfounded.

Those demons had come and gone a long while ago. Frankly, his head was still spinning from the encounter. Never before had he met such a bunch of weird, and talkative, characters. He rested his head back against the tree trunk and breathed deeply, the fatigue landing heavily upon him in no time. He allowed himself to sit for the moment. It would only be a moment.

Their voices were ringing in his ears. They hadn't even been concerned about him violently confronting them. Instead:

_"Hey! Look, it's a dog demon."_

_"He doesn't look like Lord Pup."_

_"Yes, but he's only __**half**__ dog demon."_

_"Oh, right. Should we ask him about the pup anyway?"_

_"I don't think the pup really has any demon friends."_

_"Except us!"_

_"Right!"_

Kasuhama had forgotten about his battle position while listening to their whirlwind conversation. He was struck by the strange combination also: coyote, tiger, another unidentifiable feline, and a snake, all traveling together in good harmony. He remembered shaking his head and demanding them to leave. They answered:

_"Ya don't have to yell. We didn't do anythin' to ya."_

_"Hey, he has the scent I found earlier on him."_

_"Oh, you are right. He smells like a graveyard."_

_"Are you one of us? A treasure-hunter?"_

_"No, look, he's a soldier. He's wearing the same kind of clothing we snatched a few weeks ago. Remember? When we met Lord Inuyasha."_

_"Wow! A live one!"_

_"Not for long though. You look kind of worse for wear."_

_"Yeah. Say. Do you need some help?"_

He didn't know how it happened. He couldn't remember what he said; only that it hadn't worked. That bizarre group of demons was suddenly in the clearing with him, overlooking the trouble, and being very sympathetic about it all.

_"This is horrible."_

_"This is Lord Sesshomaru's remaining army?"_

And for some inexplicable reason—maybe he had gone crazy from overwork and loneliness—Kasuhama had told them the whole tale. He told them about the disastrous battle, about how he made the decision to retreat, how they knew Lord Sesshomaru probably wasn't dead but hadn't gone back, about how his fears had been correct and his lord had returned, only to punish him…and all of these dying soldiers with him. It wasn't a long story. It was frank and quick but he told it all. He'd been left feeling the same way as when he had cussed up a storm after Lord Sesshomaru's departure. Exhausted but satisfied. A little embarrassed.

Their reaction was startling.

_"We'll help you!"_

_"Yes! We know how to patch things up."_

_"Sure, it'd be no pro—"_

_"HEY! I've got an idea!"_

_"What?"_

_"We should tell Lord Inuyasha about this. I bet he would want to know."_

_"I don't know about that. He told us that he didn't have a good relationship with his brother, maybe—"_

_"Yeah, but he helped his brother, didn't he? And I mean, come on, did you see him that night? He's a pretty good nurse."_

_"But…we're not even sure if Lord Sesshomaru left him alive…"_

_"Well let's go find out! And when we're there, let's tell him about this and get some more help for Kasu here."_

_"Well…I suppose it wouldn't hurt."_

_"Let's go now and hurry so we can get back and help Kasu."_

_"We're not abandoning you, Kasu, so don't worry. We'll be back in no time and we might even have more help. Hang tight, 'kay?"_

_"Don't die when we're gone."_

He couldn't even remember their names. Whether they came back or not, Kasuhama felt kind of relieved having met them. In the bleakness of all this white and death, he had forgotten what a caring word sounded like. But he did sure hope they came back…

Shuji opened his bleary eyes, startled and a little disgusted with himself. What a horrible soldier he was being, trusting those demons so readily. However—a weak cough displaced the air—a soldier did what was best with the resources given to him.

The scent of human was on the air!

Kasuhama realized its existence in a split second and was on his feet in the other half of that amount of time. This wasn't desirable. Humans were no threat…alone. Or even in a small group. But humans had a nasty habit of getting a big crowd together with knives, and pitchforks, and fire, and a panicked/murderous attitude towards demons when they found Youkai in their territory. And this pile of Youkai was on human territory.

Kasuhama had his claws elongated and he would have pounced into the trees, stalked the humans, taken care of them one by one like a trained soldier, a predator...but the other familiar scents surrounding the human ones kept him rooted to the ground, waiting.

That wacky bunch of demons—the tiger, female feline, coyote, and snake—walked calmly into the clearing. The tiger demon was carrying a very large…yellow…pack of some kind on his shoulder. They were all chatting very comfortably with two humans.

A monk.

And a _demon_ exterminator.

Kasuhama was dumbfounded again.

* * *

Kagome couldn't allow herself to feel guilty. She just couldn't! She couldn't think about how she had just gotten a little trust back from Inuyasha just the day before and had now betrayed him—_behind his back! _She just couldn't. It wouldn't be healthy.

The girl groaned softly to herself and turned to Lady Kaede. "Do you think we made the right decision?"

The woman had been watching the path where Sango and Miroku had departed. She shrugged. "I cannot say whether it was or not. But—"She patted her left shoulder with a fist, "We do many things in life we don't understand. I myself…do not understand why I did this either."

Kagome felt a smile tug at her lips but the acidic boiling in her stomach made it lop-sided. "Miroku didn't look happy about it."

"No. He did not."

"I'm not surprised that he volunteered to go with Sango though."

"Neither am I."

Kagome bit her lip, "Do you think Inuyasha will be mad."

"He will be livid." Kagome covered her face, the acid stinging her eyes. She felt the old woman pat her arm. "Which is why we won't tell him. I am against keeping secrets but this…would probably be best."

"This is going to go so wrong." Kagome mumbled behind her fingers.

Lady Kaede nodded, more to herself, since the girl couldn't see it. "We can only hope that what prompted us to make this decision…was right in the end." The old woman looked off at the distance again. She had been the one to offer the supplies a little time after Inuyasha had stormed off. The offer had popped out of her mouth before she could have even realized she had thought to say it. But the damage was done. And it was sealed when Kagome agreed with the offer.

_

* * *

_

"Yes, we wouldn't feel right to see you leave, after having come all this way, empty-handed. Please allow us to give you some medicine and blankets and…and whatever else you may need."

_Nagaharu and the rest of the gang were speechless for a moment. Except for Jinsei. Perhaps no one noticed but he did not seem surprised. _

_"But…" Nagaharu appeared truthfully stricken. He'd spent all that time trying to convince them but now that the offer was there, he was flabbergasted. "Ya can't. Not with all this sick people. What about the little girl?"_

_Kagome smiled to comfort him, "Don't worry. We have enough actually to last us. And…And I can get more from where I come from if we run out."_

_"But…the snow…"_

_"It's not far!" Kagome flushed, "Um…where I come from, I mean."_

_"What about Lord Inuyasha?" Fumina asked. "He wouldn't like it."_

_"We do a lot of things Inuyasha doesn't want to do. This is no different." Shippo said. He had been rather quiet through the whole ordeal, kind of overwhelmed, kind of tongue-tied with everything that happened. Needless to say also, the grave-digging gang couldn't really allow one to talk. He had been as disturbed by Inuyasha's cold behavior as well and really, this was all kind of weird, but if Kagome wanted to do it, he'd support her! "You should probably run though, just in case." He got some giggles for that and was proud of it. _

_Miroku jingled his staff in agitation, "What are you doing, Kagome?" He had hissed. _

_Kagome shrugged her shoulders, trying to hide herself from his gaze. "We really do have plenty….though."_

_Miroku visibly thought quickly of an excuse. "But those supplies from your…place of origin…are not like anything they have probably dealt with before…and you can't leave, Lady Kaede needs you here." He got her there. _

_For a second. _

_"I'll go with them," Sango said. Miroku's mouth fell open. _

_"Sango!" Kagome exclaimed for the man. "You don't have to…"  
_

_T__he taijiya answered, "But I want to. I know how to use those items. I'll help them get started."_

_"S-sango, that's incredibly dangerous. You can't be sure that you won't be injured or…or killed from those Youkai." Miroku couldn't seem to think straight. He wasn't prepared for this. _

_Sango sniffed, lifting her nose. "I am quite capable of myself, Miroku. And I won't be gone long."_

_"But…but why do you want to go?"_

_Sango's face fell into contemplation. "I guess I'm…just curious, maybe? I would like to find out some details about this war of Lord Sesshomaru's."_

_"But—"_

_"Miroku," Sango stood up. "You said any soul deserved peace at the battlefield. Don't you remember? Isn't this the same thing?"_

_Miroku paused and then spluttered, "No. I don't think it is!"_

_"Well, I'm going anyway." She went over to the corner of the hut and grabbed her pack and her boomerang. _

_Miroku watched her, at a lost, and then sighed. "I guess it can't be helped. I'll go with you."_

_Sango smiled a small blush on her cheeks. "I figured you would."_

* * *

Could the demons be trusted? Would Sango and Miroku be alright? Lady Kaede didn't doubt their fighting capability. She feared and worried still for good measure. Even though, that pack of demons, those weird, weird characters, had somehow gained her trust. Out of years of experience, she still questioned if they deserved to be trusted. Yet, look what she had done!

What prompted people to do these sorts of things? Was it as Miroku implied that it was simply part of human nature to do things they themselves don't understand? To act out of compassion for something that could be dangerous or have horrible consequences? She had felt that tug. Sort of like guilt. Sort of like yearning. Sort of like hope. She couldn't deny it so she had given in and offered help, even with the knowledge of consequence.

Was it that tug which prompted Inuyasha to pull his brother's half-dead body from the snow? Was it simply the human side of his bloodline which had him do so?

What about these full-blooded demons aiming to help some Inu-Youkai soldiers they also found in the snow?

After all these years on the earth, one would think an old woman like herself would have a concrete answer. Lady Kaede tossed aside all of her worries and her rhetorical questions, not to be forgotten, no, but they still had work to do. So she just prayed things would go okay. Especially in regards of Inuyasha; she didn't even want to think about what he would do if, or more likely when, he find out about this act. She used to be able to guess his behavior. Not lately.

Kaede patted her shoulder again and cleared her throat, "Well, young Kagome, let us go."

Kagome nodded, swallowing hard. "Will Rin be okay by herself?"

"Shippo is with her. Jakken will unfortunately have to return soon. And we'll come check on her. But I am hopeful about her condition." Kaede turned grim. "There are others who are worse off."

Kagome nodded again and she set her shoulders. "Let's go then. I-I'll go talk to Inuyasha later."

Much later. After maybe taking some antacids.

* * *

Inuyasha didn't think about much. He forced himself not to. He sat in the branches of the Goshinboku and marinated in the wintry landscape. He was glad to be out of there. He was only going to think that much about it, lest his insides twist up again in remembered anger.

His life was complicated enough.

Naraku was still scheming. And his heart was still healing from the final death of…of Kikyou. Their last shared kiss lingered sorrowfully in his memory.

This wasn't a better thing to think about.

But he was going to be okay. He loved that woman. Would always love her. But, and he thought this with trepidation, it would be okay to live…without her. Their love had ended in disaster. Their final goodbye had been bitterly sweet. She had dissolved into light right out of his arms. However, he had seen it in her eyes, felt in the soft pressure of her lips, a sent permission to continue living.

What that would mean…Inuyasha didn't have the courage to tread there in thought. He was going to be okay but if he did something too soon, he would writhe in guilt.

Really. This wasn't a better thing to think about.

Inuyasha tucked his chin to his chest, focusing on the stillness. The stillness in the trees. The stillness in his body.

The crunching in the snow.

Inuyasha closed his eyes; huffed out a breath. He inwardly cursed.

"You're going to kill yourself, kid."

Rin gasped and slipped to her knees. "Inuyasha-san! Y-you, uh…oh, there you are!" She giggled from the hammering adrenaline in her limbs. "How did you get up there?"

Stupid question. Inuyasha replied, "How did you get out here?"

"Uh…" Rin flushed red. "I…I told Shi-Shippo-kun I…I had to go to the bathroom."

Inuyasha raised a brow, a little confused about how that got her freed to wander from the village, but he didn't necessarily want to question it further. Anyway, anyhow, the brat was clever enough to give everyone the slip. Gotta give her that. "Kagome's probably flippin' her lid. Go back and leave me alone, kid."

"But, um…"

Inuyasha growled to himself and looked down at her. She was only wearing her kimono and little sandals. She was clever enough to sneak out but not enough to take a blanket with her? Inuyasha snorted, "You're going to get sick again, die, and guess who'll take the blame! So get your ass back there before I make you!" Inuyasha cracked his claws but was not given the reaction he was aiming for.

Rin had sneezed during the cracking claw portion and hadn't seen it. She rubbed her nose and little shivers traveled up and down her skin. She smiled tremulously, "Sorry."

Inuyasha growled, this time for her. But again! She didn't cower away. Damn, all that time with _him_ obviously made a kid tough. What did _he_ do to the kid anyway? Every time he saw her, she seemed pretty happy to travel with the bastard so _he_ wasn't abusing her. Brainwashing then. Inuyasha scowled, "You're really starting to piss me off. Can't you leave by yourself? I don't feel like carting your runny nose back there."

Rin, in turn, snuffled. She peered up at him and hopped a little on her toes. "B-but I don't want to go back there!"

"Sheesh, why not?"

Her face scrunched up, troubled with how to answer that. "Uh…well…I…I wanted to make sure…"

Kid was slow and aggravating. Inuyasha rested his head back on the branch and shot out, "Make sure of what?"

He could hear her whisper, "Make sure you're not sad anymore."

That got a laugh out of him. A twisted kind of laugh. "What would make you think that? I'm not sad!"

"But, but, you were acting like Master Jakken!"

"Okay, don't compare me to that ugly toad. I'm not sad."

"But—"

Inuyasha bolted upright. "Seriously, kid, what do I have to do to get rid of ya?"

Rin twisted around, shuffling her feet in the snow. She was acting like any child would when told to do something she didn't want to do. Inuyasha grounded his teeth when he watched her. She was _his _pet. His punishment.

He wondered if she would tell on him if he dragged her crying butt back to the hut. She wasn't Shippo but…Inuyasha reflexively touched the bare area of his neck. Kagome could still make his life a pain even without those beads; he was pretty sure about that. She was going to get sicker if left out here any longer…_He _would certainly make his life hell over that. More than _he_ already had.

Those stupid brown eyes…

Inuyasha sighed; feeling conflicted again but on a smaller scale. He was an idiot. Weak. "If you sat up here for a _few _minutes, will you go back?"

Rin's huge smile made him sink lower into shame but it wasn't _as_ painful.

"Yes!"

* * *

Inuyasha was permanently disappointed in himself. He crossed his arms and tried his best to ignore the Oh-ing and Ah-ing coming from the girl who sat on the branch next to him. She really was a tough brat. She hadn't screamed when he had jumped down and grabbed her. And she wasn't screaming from the height of the tree. Instead, her eyes were bright with astonishment.

"Wow, wow! It's so pretty! That's why Inuyasha-san was up here!" She clapped her hands and shifted precariously in her seat. Inuyasha gripped the back of her kimono and resettled her. Rin let out a shaky sigh and smiled up at him. "Thank you!"

Inuyasha stared deprecatingly. "Just stop squirming. I'm not going to catch you if ya fall. It'd be your own damn fault."

Rin nodded energetically. "Okay!" She shifted again and placed her hands squarely on either side of her. She looked out upon the forest, decorated with drooping ice and sloping snow. "Wow, wow," she whispered.

"And no talking." Inuyasha grunted.

She blinked and nodded again, slowly. "Oka—Oh! Sorry. Oh!" She covered her mouth.

Inuyasha ignored her and closed his eyes. He was admittedly grateful for her obedience. She kept quiet for a few good long minutes. However, the kid couldn't quite stall the shivers which traveled into the branch, sending small shockwaves to the hanyou's sensitive senses. He sighed; massaged a finger and thumb across his brows.

Rin was startled when a sudden wave of warmth fell on top of her head. She gripped the new weight and was nearly engulfed by it. Rubbing her fingers experimentally over the odd material, Rin looked over and noticed Inuyasha only wearing his white undergarment. Her mouth fell open, "Inuyasha-san, won't you be cold!"

The hanyou didn't open his eyes. He scoffed, deep in his throat. "Don't be an idiot. I'm half-demon, stronger than you. I'll be fine. Now shut up…"

And Rin did so. Not because of his command but from her awe. She snuggled into the haori, tucking it under her chin, and was really happy. Rin swung her feet back and forth and started humming to herself.

This moment was similar to the first time she had met Lord Sesshomaru in the forest. At that time, Lord Sesshomaru had been terribly injured; his eyes blood red from unleashed Youkai energy, but Rin was compelled to help him. She was a little frightened at his growling but the first time he spoke was so gentle and calm that…the fear had melted away.

Rin was a brave girl. Or maybe a little dimwitted. She acted on an instinctual understanding of things. Then: Sesshomaru had been injured. Now: Inuyasha had been sad (to her). They both needed help. Inuyasha had acted a little like Lord Sesshomaru too: growling, denying her, even closing his eyes to try and pretend she wasn't there. Inuyasha was not as calm as his brother, of course, but the experience was still rather similar. Like then, Rin was compelled to talk to this normally-deemed-dangerous creature. It wasn't something that came up in her conscious thoughts. She just acted. Like a child.

In the meeting with Sesshomaru, he had told her that she didn't have to speak if she didn't want to. The kindness, the first time anyone had shown her such kindness since her family's death, had filled her with happiness. In the meeting now, with Inuyasha, he had given her his haori without any pretense, and she was filled with that same kind of happiness. Those moments assured her that her decision to stay near these dangerous creatures had been alright.

Rin wasn't thinking deeply about this characteristic of hers, to trust naturally, to act rather incautiously; she was just singing a song.

Inuyasha listened to it, vaguely irritated. He wasn't going to tell her to shut it though. Hearing the girl hum was a better distraction than anything else.

The hum was broken by a soft cough. Inuyasha straightened and cracked a shoulder. "Oi," she blinked from the sudden spoken word and looked over at him, "how are you feeling?" The scent of disease was waning on her but it lingered.

Rin smiled hugely. "I'm feeling much better!" she coughed breathily again.

Inuyasha raised a brow. "Uh huh. Come on. We're going back."

She pouted openly. "But!"

"What?" Inuyasha glowered. "What's up with ya? Don't you like Kagome and Shippo and stuff?"

"Y-yeah…" Rin wiggled her thumbs together. She did like them. She remembered being around the fire with them during that time when Sesshomaru had to fight that sword thing. She didn't want Inuyasha-san to think she didn't like them but— "But I…"

She didn't have to say it. He saw the look that she had in the hut. _Will you sit by me?_ Stupid. Inuyasha placed his chin in his palm. "You know them better than you know me. Why the hell are ya bein' so clingy!" The hanyou froze stock still when tears were suddenly pooling in Rin's eyes. "Whoa, whoa, why the hell are you cryin'! Stop crying!"

Rin sniffled and wiped away at her cheeks. "I-if I told…Inuyasha-san will g-get mad…"

Oh. Affronted, uncomfortable by the tears, Inuyasha ruffled his bangs in exasperation. "You miss…_him…_ don't ya?"

Rin paused and relented with a nod.

Inuyasha pitied her—sure—because he hated seeing girls cry but—come on!—he was a little insulted that _that_ was the reason why she was bothering him today. His expression hardened. "I am not him."

She wasn't frightened by the harsh way he spoke it. She didn't seem to even notice the crackle of danger under those words. Yeah. Maybe she was a little dim-witted. Rin nodded quickly, "I know! Inuyasha-san is Inuyasha-san! And, and, Lord Sesshomaru is Lord Sesshomaru!"

He lifted an eyebrow, quizzical. "Then why the hell…why are you here?"

It took a moment for her to answer that in words. Her little lips pouted out in concentration. Finally, agonizingly slowly, Rin took a breath and said: "Inuyasha-san is Lord Sesshomaru's family. And, and…I like Inuyasha-san!"

Inuyasha's shoulders slumped. He stared at her, brows furrowed; taken aback and confused. Did that connect? She liked him because he was _his_ brother? Or…or what? Damn, what a weird kid. He did nothing to deserve this. He hadn't spoken to her that night and hadn't really acknowledged her existence since her arrival at the village. Sure, she'd been unconscious but…all the same, he didn't do anything to cause her to ask him to sit next to her or to trace after him into the forest. He'd really rather prefer it if he just pretended she wasn't there until _he_ came back to get her.

Obviously, that opportunity for peace was gone.

His life was slowly being devoured…all because of that mistake of his.

_Damn it. _

Inuyasha scrubbed his face hard for a moment and then finally said, "Come on, kid. Let's go back. I'm starving."

Rin smiled broadly, clearly relieved. "Okay!" She giggled, clinging to his neck, as he soared down to the ground.


	17. Similar

**The General**

**Chapter Seventeen**

* * *

_Betrayal. It's taking over my mind. _

* * *

General Hideyoshi Shirabaku was contemplating something very tantalizing.

He and his minute band of soldiers were traveling now, back to where they called refuge; the broken off piece of their original homeland. The male dogs were noticeably in lesser spirits than the night of drinking and foolish laughter; the night where Shirabaku, and they as well, all discovered the existence of the hanyou heir. Some of them were still feeling a little sour about how Shirabaku had forced them to care for the unconscious half-human. It had taken much spoken reassurance for him to quell any urges to mutiny. He had apologized for his curiosity.

And he had hinted about this 'tantalizing contemplation' of his.

At that, his soldiers were more firm about following him.

Because…it really was tantalizing.

They all despised that lord for different reasons—and it pained them to refer to him with that title. Some because of perceived injustice, others for the desire of power; it didn't necessarily matter. These feelings and opinions made them relatable, created them into a functioning unit able to be led towards one goal: to take down that lord. And General Shirabaku's growing idea fit snuggly in their desire to do just that.

Of course, some found it too soft, not physically painful enough. The more imaginative and brighter bunch found it incredibly juicy, with wonderful possibilities.

_Just think of it. _General Shirabaku grinned to himself.

The hanyou certainly had provided Shirabaku with interesting information—_little_ information, yes—but the amount he had given was enough to inspire. That lord had known about the hanyou…for years. Shirabaku knew, first hand, that no one in the homeland knew. Which meant…that lord was keeping it a secret.

General Shirabaku was not certain about what would happen if that secret was brought out of its hiding place. He could imagine it. And they were wonderful imaginings. Yet he still was not certain. _It may not really do much damage. _He couldn't see it backfiring on him—especially after the hanyou's display of tasting his bleeding knuckles—but still…

Ah. But Sesshomaru had gone through so many years carefully keeping Inuyasha's existence a secret. From everyone.

When released from the darkness, secrets could be very destructive.

Shirabaku would love to see that destruction.

It was so…tantalizing.

* * *

Ukyou was contemplating something very dangerous.

He had been wandering the woods for days now, picking off mangy animals, lapping from icicles, and trying to decide how to do what he wanted to do.

He wanted to hurt that hanyou.

He was still disgusted with how things had turned out with the rebel general. He hadn't foreseen that. How many filthy hanyou lovers were there in this world! Ukyou winced from a flash of pain and realized his teeth were cracking from the force of his angered grinding.

Oh. He was going to hurt that hanyou.

Ukyou knew why. He knew very well why. That arrogant smirk, the insults he had spoken, the way his manipulative ways had caused Ukyou to become the bad guy and thus kicked out. Kicked out! Oh. That little incident was fueling him more than anything else. Normally, he was a pretty decent fellow! He used to not have the strength to act against those who made his life painful. But not this time. No, he was going to be strong…and act.

He knew what he wanted to do.

But how to do it was the question.

He was going to need help to take down the hanyou. And apparently, from what the rebel general had showed him, Ukyou needed to find others who absolutely despised hanyous, preferably _that _one, as much as he. From what Ukyou had witnessed the night of the rebel general's foolish—_stupid!—_action, he had surmised that there would be one group in particular who wouldn't like to know about the hanyou's existence.

A group which had been lied to for decades.

Ukyou wasn't certain if this would backfire on him. Again. But he was willing to try and accomplish this dangerous thing. The wheels were turning and Ukyou couldn't back down now, not when he was still feeling strong enough to do something!

He wanted to see the destruction which would, hopefully, oh, hopefully, be released on that hanyou if he told them.

He wanted to hurt that hanyou.

This was the reason why Ukyou was planning on doing something so…dangerous.

* * *

Kagome didn't know what to contemplate.

She was trying her best to keep things under wraps from Inuyasha and so far…that had been a rather easy endeavor. Miroku and Sango came and left over the day and the next, giving updates and taking a little bit more supplies, without any suspicion or trouble from the hanyou. Kagome was grateful but didn't know how long this ruse could last. The monk and the taijiya reassured her that the demon camp was fine. There were some more injuries than anticipated and Sango wished to speak longer with this…Kasuhama Shuji and thus off they would go.

Inuyasha didn't make any comment or question about it.

Really…he couldn't.

All of a sudden, Rin was taking up all his time and energy.

Kagome wouldn't dare say anything about this strange—and terribly cute—situation. Inuyasha's weary glare every time she came into the hut warned her of that. The girl from the future was kind of confused why the hanyou put up with Rin's chatter. He was not one who could wield patience for children. Shippo knew very well of that. Nonetheless, Inuyasha uncharacteristically remained in the hut and tended to Rin, leaving Kagome (Shippo tagging along) and Kaede free to take care of the rest of the village.

Around dinnertime, Kagome decided to give them a checkup and she was considering taking Rin off Inuyasha's hands for a little while when she saw a disgruntled Jakken sitting out in the snow. Kagome gave him a tense, but cordial greeting, and walked right past him into the hut. The toad had learned the day before that he wasn't welcome inside when Inuyasha was there. He had suffered a nasty bump on the head when he had been thrown out. So far, he hadn't been able to get back in since. Kagome half-mindedly heard the imp demon grumble and rise to his feet. She turned her attention back to the members inside.

Kagome failed to keep the smile from her face.

There in the corner was Inuyasha, feet stretched out in front of him—another uncharacteristic move since he preferred to sit in a crisscross-legged manner—with Rin dozing on his thigh. The hanyou's head was bowed and Kagome couldn't tell if he too was sleeping due to the hair covering his expression.

Her inner question was answered when she walked farther into the room.

His head rose up and there was no hint of fatigue or lethargy on his face to indicate that he had been awoken. Actually, Kagome was concerned to find lines of stress around his eyes and mouth. He acknowledged her presence by the stare of his golden orbs before they flickered off to the fire.

Kagome licked her lips, which had strangely gone dry, and went over to sit for a moment by those dying flames. She mechanically withdrew a log—the pathetic pile from Jakken was dwindling—and tossed it in. She looked over at Inuyasha again and timidly said, "Is everything…okay, Inuyasha?"

"Yes," he replied automatically.

Kagome furrowed her brows. She really couldn't understand Inuyasha lately. For instance, he had a hand resting gently on Rin's rising and falling back. What was going on with him lately? "Did Rin get sick again?"

Inuyasha glanced down at the girl before shaking his head. "No. She's still weak but the smell of sickness is going away."

The teenager sighed, "Oh, that's good."

Silence fell upon them. The girl was left grappling with the confusion, concern, and questioning she had had in her head since Inuyasha's return with Rin on his shoulders. She mulled over the sad-filled musings she had had about Inuyasha in regards to his brother; the demon camp they were guiltily helping; the mysterious, and short kidnapping, of Inuyasha just a small while back. She couldn't let it lie anymore. And besides, she was determined to have a closer relationship with him. With open, trusting conversations. This seemed like a good place to start after the sitting/rosary-unleashing episode. Kagome slowly but surely gathered up enough courage to press some more. "Inuyasha…can I ask you a question?"

The hanyou blandly said, "You already did."

Old joke. And not a very good one. Even so, it threw her off a little bit and the dozen or so questions she had been flipping through, trying to find the right one, suddenly dwindled off to be replaced with one she hadn't been really planning on asking. It was arguably the most important.

"No. Please. And…and promise you won't get mad?"

At that, Inuyasha's ears twitched and he met her gaze. A brow was raised in a suspicious manner and Kagome was almost relieved to see a hint of the normal hanyou in his expression. Hesitantly, Inuyasha nodded, dolling out a long, "Okay."

Kagome gnawed at her lower lip, taking a second to form the words, and then she whispered, "Are you still planning to become full-demon?"

She wasn't looking at him, she couldn't look at him, and so she didn't see the shock flitter across his face. She didn't see it fall into introspection, to angered disgust; to acceptance. She didn't see him rake a hand through his bangs and sigh.

But she did _hear _him say, "I don't know."

Kagome's head bounced up stunned. _I don't know. _It was such a beautiful thing to hear at the moment. She and he hadn't really discussed the whole demon thing in a while. The few times he had, Inuyasha would simply grunt and affirm that he obviously would become a full demon, stupid! But now… To hear _I don't know... _

If only it didn't sound so conflicted, Kagome probably would have expressed more exuberant relief than just, "Oh."

Inuyasha rubbed the bridge of his nose. Kagome had never really seen him express such discomfort either. Her chocolate orbs softened with concern and sympathy.

"Inuyasha, would you like me to stay with Rin for awhile? You should go out, stretch your legs, have…have some relax time." She smiled softly when he met her gaze.

The stress in his face however did not ease. "I can't."

Huh? "Why not?" She asked. She figured he would have jumped at the opportunity.

The weariness returned, along with a kind of reluctance. It reminded her a bit of a cornered animal again…or more like a man. Simply stuck. Inuyasha gave a small exasperated groan and gently lifted Rin so that he could stand up.

Almost immediately, Rin stiffened, her small fingers wrapped around his pant leg. A whimper swirled in her chest and when Inuyasha continued to move away from her, the girl whispered, "Lord Sesshomaru…don't go…"

It was slurred and terribly sad. Kagome's brows furrowed when Inuyasha sat back down. He patted Rin's back and within no time at all, relief shadowed her face and she fell back into slumber. Inuyasha stared at Kagome with an expression that this time she couldn't identify.

He didn't look like the half-boy she had thought of earlier; the child who had grown up too soon. All of a sudden, Kagome felt incredibly naive under his gaze…naive and young and incapable of understanding. Of understanding what, however, she didn't know.

"Oh," she whispered. Again, that was all she could say. He was being mistaken for the brother who had attempted to blind him, disembowel him, kill him, who had tricked him into thinking his mother still lived, who had struck him with rage for doing a damn decent thing of saving his life when the dog didn't deserve it….Kagome felt the anger again. It was the anger she had relished in the forest the day Inuyasha returned from his kidnapping. The anger which had pushed her to punch the tree with her gloved hand.

Kagome reacted to it again with the same action and punched the floor. Inuyasha jumped, eyes widening. "It's not fair!" She said in hushed tones, still mindful of the sleeping girl. "He shouldn't have…I mean, I don't want to not take care of her but you shouldn't have to…" Kagome almost felt like saying 'stupid stupidness' again. Curse her inability to cuss creatively like Inuyasha. She decided instead on hissing out, "You shouldn't be punished!"

Liking that, how it sounded, how truthful it was, Kagome repeated it again, slower and thicker with emotion, and right to Inuyasha. So much like the kiss she had given to his forehead, she wanted him to soak it in and believe it.

"You shouldn't be punished."

She panted from the surprise exertion of that. Inuyasha burrowed into her with his eyes; his mouth was left parted. His ears stood straight up, alert and stunned. But slowly, his eyes melted into gratitude, tinged with sadness.

And then anger.

He raked a hand through his hair again, a little more violently.

He spoke in the softly gruff tones he only used with her, stripped of any formality and attempts at a façade. He spoke truthfully, "I don't want…to be like him."

Kagome nodded firmly. "And you're not him, Inuyasha!"

The hanyou groaned. It had an element of a canine growl. "But then I do, Kagome! You don't get it. I don't want to be him…but then I do."

She sat back, watched his hand ball into a fist on Rin's shoulder blade. "What do you mean?"

Inuyasha squeezed his eyes closed. "He's a bastard. A damn hateful bastard! And I'm a…a _half-breed._" It hissed so viciously through his teeth.

It frightened her. "But—"

"No, Kagome, listen! He would never have done something so stupid! He would never have done something so…so _weak_ as to…AGH! The bastard is so damn in control of everything and I…because of…" Inuyasha ground a heel into his forehead. "Sometimes I wish I could be so in control like that. " He paused, thinking, and then shook his head. "Damn it!"

This was what she wanted. An open, truthful line of communication. She had known it would be painful. And it was. She repeated the same curse of his in her head. She wanted to see him happy for once! Happy, care-free, smiling, and maybe even laughing…no more of—_this. _

But that would take time, Kagome understood. She would have to help him.

Little by little.

Slowly.

Kagome came to her feet and walked over to Inuyasha. The hanyou stiffened as she came near and he turned his head away from her. "Don't say it," he said when she sat down. "I don't want to hear you say it."

"Say what?" She asked.

Inuyasha banged his head lightly against the wall when he pulled his neck back. "You know damn well. I don't want to hear you say that it wasn't a weakness…that I'm somehow better because of my mother's blood…I don't want to hear it."

Kagome nodded. "Alright."

Inuyasha stilled and slowly looked back over at her. "Really?" He whispered after a time.

Kagome smiled. "You already know what I think, Inuyasha. What you find as weakness: compassion, acts of mercy…I find those as strengths. Something that Sesshomaru has trouble mastering. He obviously can…" She motioned to Rin. "But he's bad at it." There was a small twitch to Inuyasha's mouth and Kagome smiled brightly for it.

She took his hand and caressed a thumb lightly over his clawed fingers. "Doing the right thing is…so hard, Inuyasha. What you did…and what you're doing now, I know it's hard for you. But going against everything…your brother…even yourself…and showing such compassion to others…it requires a great amount of strength to me. Strength you possess not just because you're half-human. I'm not even sure if that's a big part of it because some humans are terrible at showing compassion also." She paused. "I think…" She looked deep into his eyes and noted with relief that he was still listening. There was no hint of reluctance or a try to silence her. He merely listened.

Kagome exhaled deeply.

"I think you're strong because you're you, Inuyasha. That's all."

She positioned herself like Inuyasha was, her legs out in front of her, and placed his hand on her lap, palm facing upward. Without saying anything more, Kagome gently massaged the crevices of his muscles; worked away the rigidity of his fingers.

Inuyasha didn't comment about what she said. He didn't comment about what she was currently doing. He didn't complain that she had told him anyway what he had demanded her not to. He didn't affirm it. He didn't deny it.

He watched her. He mutedly enjoyed her ministrations. And when a hint of courage came about within him, Inuyasha acted upon it without double-thinking. He placed his head gently on her shoulder and listened to her breathe.

Just like so many times before, just like in her room with the feel of her lips on his skin, they stayed like that for as long as the outside world would allow.

* * *

When the outside world did decide to barge in for dinner, Inuyasha discovered everyone's secret. No one suspected a thing. He fingered the cup of ramen Kagome had handed him, his nose wrinkled with disgust. This wrinkling of skin hadn't lessened since Miroku and Sango had come inside.

They noticed the tenseness of his shoulders and the way his skin rippled with anger. But they all only assumed it was the lingering rage from the Grave-Hunting Gang's visit. They were used to his pouting, his bad attitude, to last for days.

However, they did not understand why seeing him this way made them want to keep a hand close to their weapons. His anger was usually just a set-back or a nuisance. Never a real danger.

Kagome was the only one terribly confused by the behavior because he had been so calm and tranquil earlier. Yet, his aura stockpiled with billowing fury as soon as the monk, taijiya, kitsune, and old priestess came in talking about food. His head had lifted off her shoulder and hunched forward. She couldn't see his face but knew that he was glaring daggers at the incoming group and Kagome's heart had leapt at the sudden reverberations she felt coming from his chest. It didn't come out as an audible sound but the effects of the growl still worked on her; terrified her.

It terrified Shippo as well.

In the middle of the tense conversations the human adults tried to induce around the campfire, Shippo suddenly put down his chopsticks and hunkered down to his hands and feet, giving a series of high whines. It didn't sound quite like a dog—since he was a fox Youkai after all—but it shocked everyone there. Except Inuyasha.

"Shippo, what's wrong?" Sango asked.

Shippo ignored her and crawled a few steps towards Inuyasha, his tail dragging low to the ground. His entire body trembled as he bowed his head down, eyes peering up at Inuyasha with trepidation. He whimpered again.

Inuyasha stared down at him without any expression. But Kagome had a sense that an edge to his anger had cooled at this strange display. However, it wasn't relieving at all to see a veil of red pass over Inuyasha's vision. The humans gasped at the effect of Inuyasha's demonic energy. It didn't last long though. The red dwindled away and an open-mouthed growl came out of Inuyasha's lips. The humans flinched.

Shipp, though, was visibly comforted and he rose his head up in an experimental manner. Inuyasha lifted a hand and patted the little demon boy's orange hair. Shippo winced at the physical contact but when he realized that it was a sign of complete acceptance, the kitsune yipped happily and snuggled his head up into the hanyou's palm.

Sango, Miroku, Kaede, and Kagome watched in confused awe as Inuyasha allowed Shippo to scamper up his arm and nuzzle into his neck. It was something they had never seen before. It was something that for some reason upset them. It especially bothered them when Inuyasha stonily made eye contact with each of them, looking through them, challenging them.

The red covered his eyes again, filling the white and framing the gold. Without warning, he stormed to his feet, knocking Rin a little off balanced, and walked over the fire pit, straight towards Miroku. The monk grabbed his staff and actually brought it up front to protect himself. He did it without thinking, instinctually. Inuyasha effectively batted it away, grabbed his collar, hoisted him up, slammed his back against the wall, and growled. Growled again. Loud. Terrible. Challenging again.

Sango reached for her Hiraikotsu, "Miroku!"

"Don't!" Shippo cried out, still riding Inuyasha's shoulder. As if agreeing with him, Kirara trotted over and arched onto her tip toes. She rubbed her side around Inuyasha's leg and looked at Sango, mewled at her. Sango, breathing erratically, relaxed her arm slightly. "But why—what's going on!"

Shippo hunched his shoulders forward, laying his chin on Inuyasha's haori. Inuyasha wasn't looking at them but his ears were flicked in their direction. The kitsune wrapped his tail around himself and shook his head at Sango, "Just don't, Sango. You'll get in trouble."

"Trouble?" Kagome whispered.

Shippo nodded but didn't say anything. There was a strange gleam in his eye. He didn't seem to be acting quite like himself. He seemed too calm. Like Inuyasha…Like Kirara...she somehow knew they were all being similar here. What was going on?

The teenage girl unwillingly looked down when Rin patted her knee. The girl smiled. Kagome was shocked to find her so calm as well. "Don't worry, Kagome. Lord Sesshomaru acts like this too when Jakken makes him mad."

"Yes," Shippo said, a little excited to find someone who understood. But he kept his tone low, almost like a whisper. "Trouble."

Sango furrowed her brows, tightening her fingers around the strap of her boomerang. "Trouble for what?" She said it in a way that relayed that she very well knew for what.

Inuyasha snarled and his words were tinted with demonic malice. "I will tell you what…" Miroku grunted as the hanyou lifted him up from the floor and pushed his fist hard against the human's chest. "You disobeyed."

"What?" Miroku said; sweat collecting to fall from his temples.

Inuyasha snarled again and shook him. "Shut up! You stink of it…absolutely _stink of it!_" The monk couldn't speak. Fear contracted his throat closed and it only intensified when the hanyou's nose sniffed violently against his neck. When Inuyasha spoke, his hot breath sent goose bumps along Miroku's skin and he felt a terrible need to vomit. "You tried to hide it. I can tell. But you failed. I can still smell it on you. You disobeyed me and helped those…you helped _him!" _He threw Miroku across the room. The man, being one trained for combat, managed to claw his hands into the floor and slow himself down. He still whammed his back painfully against the far wall.

"Miroku!" Sango cried, coming to her feet. Inuyasha grabbed her shoulder and she reacted by swinging her fist backwards. It was stopped, clutched in Inuyasha's fingers; he tightened his hold and Sango crumbled a bit, made a choking sound of pain.

"Inuyasha, please stop!" Kagome said.

Shippo shook his head fitfully. "No, Kagome! Don't! It's okay. He won't hurt us."

"He won't hurt us?" Sango scoffed. "He just threw Miroku, his _friend_, across the room! You could have seriously injured him!"

Inuyasha's eyes were becoming more clouded with red. Kagome's eyes roamed at his side and shockingly still found Tetsusaiga tied there. It wasn't pulsing. No energy coiled from it.

Inuyasha seemed to be turning full demon.

And the sword was silent.

Inuyasha's throat vibrated. His whole body radiated with danger and challenge. "He is fine. I should still punish him. You stink of it like him. I should punish you too. You should not have disobeyed me. How could you have defied me to help _him!_ How dare you betray me!" He appeared in a stance to throw Sango as well. Kagome flung to her feet, desperate to stop this.

"Inuyasha please! We didn't betray you!"

His rage-filled face seared into her, rooted her to the floor. His eyes ravaged over her and after a few seconds passed, he tossed Sango away and stalked forward to the girl. Kagome felt the impulse to run but Shippo shook his head at her, gave her a look that was meant to comfort her.

Inuyasha came really close and he sniffed her neck, lingered there. Spoke hotly against her skin. "You don't have the scent on you." He pulled his head back and stared into her eyes. Kagome felt a whimper rise into her when she…saw it…The coldness. The dark horrible thing. And a slight shadow of the same expression he gave her after she had sat him… in front of…

_Him._

"But you still knew." Inuyasha's fangs gleamed in the weak light of the room. "You probably helped by giving them supplies, didn't you? How could you…? You knew how I felt, Kagome. You knew!"

Oh. The pain. In the background.

Kagome felt the courage and seized on it. She grabbed his haori and when he ripped her hand away, she did it again.

"Inuyasha. We. Are. Not. Helping. Your brother! Please, believe me! I wouldn't ever do that. _Ever. _And Sango and Miroku didn't do it either. They talked to Kasuhama Shuji and found out the whole story. _Sesshomaru_ betrayed them, Inuyasha. He betrayed them like he…like he betrayed you!" She was grasping at straws. She must be. But Inuyasha was listening wasn't he? She couldn't tell. His eyes were so hard and red. His lips were thinned with fury. She had to keep trying. She couldn't lose all the ground she had just gotten back today!

On a whim, with no conscious thought, Kagome touched his throat. He barked at that, warning her, but she left her fingers there. She stroked her fingertips down his Adam's apple and pushed against the rim of his clothes. Kagome stared pointedly into his eyes, willing him to think what she so badly wanted him to think; remember what was so obvious to remember.

She wasn't sure if he got it and so…she spoke.

"Please, believe me, Inuyasha. We wouldn't betray you. We wouldn't help him."

"But you are!" Inuyasha shouted. "You stupid humans think you aren't but you. ARE! You still disobeyed me!"

With that, he pushed her away and grabbed Shippo by the scruff of his neck. The kitsune made no show of fear or pain as he stared at Inuyasha, his mouth parted slightly. The dog-hanyou didn't say a thing. He placed the fox-demon on the floor and stormed out of the hut, the door flapping by the force of his exit.

The humans were completely frozen.

Kagome, who hadn't been pushed hard enough to fall to the floor, brought trembling hands up to her mouth. She knew that he'd be mad. But _that _mad…that terrifying…that—

_Demonic?_

Sango shook herself out of the room-filled stupor and hurried over to Miroku. "Are you alright?" The taijiya helped him to his feet and Miroku nodded his head to her question.

"I am not injured." He thanked her and dusted himself off.

"But he could have injured you! How could he treat you that way?" Sango frowned and determinedly walked over to retrieve her Hiraikotsu. "Come on, we have to go after him."

"What?" Kagome said, just starting to come back to reality.

"He's going after Kasuhama Shuji and the other wounded soldiers. That's what he smelled on us. We have to stop him because who knows what in the world he is capable of!" Sango started tying her hair up into her traditional battle-ready pony-tail.

"No," Shippo perked up, rubbing his head in an unconscious way. "That will only make him angrier. You can't do that!"

Sango sighed harshly. "Why are you acting this way, Shippo? You would usually never side with him."

The kit's brows furrowed in thought at that. "I-I know…but he…he is…" His words dwindled away into confusion.

Kagome lowered her arms. "I've never seen him act like that before."

"Perhaps…" All eyes went to Lady Kaede who stirred her bowl of soup as though nothing out of the ordinary had occurred. "Perhaps he was more deeply affected by Lord Sesshomaru's actions than we understood."

There was a pause of introspection before Miroku added another tidbit of obvious wisdom.

"You know," the monk said, "He is a half-demon. The first I myself have ever met in my travels. And Inuyasha does not give insight about his past or about any details to the relationship he has with his brother. Really…how much do we really understand about him?"

The pause after that seemed to last for an eternity longer than the few seconds it actually was. Miroku was the one who broke it by picking up his staff. "Come. We should stop him from doing something he may regret."

The younger women nodded. Sango called over her shoulder, "Kirara!"

Rin, Shippo, and Lady Kaede watched as the group flew off on the transformed demon cat.

* * *

Kirara had to fly quickly and she pumped her legs at a dizzying speed. It paid off, however, and Sango was able to spot out Inuyasha's blurred running form. Since they were so high in the sky, they could also make out the wintry clearing where the wounded inu-Youkai soldiers stayed.

It would not take long for Inuyasha to locate it and attack.

* * *

Inuyasha had felt this way only numerous times. It was the similar bloodlust, the similar rush of wildness which ripped away at his skin, ripped away at his logical thinking, and forced him to focus on a level of primal instincts which couldn't be relayed into words. He simply felt.

The scent made him turn there.

A flicker of vision kept him from running into a tree.

Yes. He knew this. He knew this from the few seconds of memory he had before being swallowed up by the outraged blood he had gained from his father. It was similar.

However, Tetsusaiga was still tied to his hip. And although it wasn't doing anything to keep the demon blood at bay, the all-encompassing fury in his body wasn't heating him up into a mindless fever. Instead, the ice was still there. It centered that anger, that feeling of betrayal and pain, and it focused it into little pinpricks of energy which flowed through his veins, hardened his muscles, and made him go faster. He wasn't going to tear _everything_ in sight. He wasn't going to gnash his teeth into _every_ piece of flesh he came into contact with.

Instead. There was a select group he wanted to destroy.

He only had one area to go to.

And he was almost there.

* * *

Kasuhama Shuji was cautiously grateful for all that had been done in just two short days. He had wanted to keep the humans away from his comrades, especially the demon-hunter, but that bizarre group of Youkai had effectively pushed him into accepting their help through their overbearing tendency to talk his ear off. Like when he had first met them, Kasuhama hadn't been able to put a word in edgewise, or an action for that matter, and had been instead pushed over to the two humans to watch "their healing techniques".

The items the man and the woman pulled out of the yellow bag were so strange. Some had an acidic smell. Others were wrapped in a hard material the likes he had never seen before. The woman took one item and sprayed his comrade's ugly red gash. The resulting howl had made Kasuhama want to react violently but he had been restrained by the Tiger demon. They had to keep restraining him when the man and woman made his comrades swallow a small tablet. _What is that! _He had cried.

_Medicine. _

Kasuhama didn't understand what was going on but he soon reluctantly went to his knees and observed the healing. The humans taught him how to use the items. And he slowly relaxed to their presence when he saw his comrade's wounds bandaged in clean "gauze", the woman had told him; they even had brought extra blankets and "pillows". Soon, Kasuhama noticed his comrades sleeping easier than they had been, warm, satiated from long thirst. Would they live? He wasn't sure. He didn't know how much power this "fever reducing medicine" possessed. But the realist could admit he was feeling hopeful…for the first time in a long while.

A little ashamed? Yes, that too. For he had accepted help from humans. He had allowed them to live in the presence of the great inu-Youkai army of the West.

But he was weak, he supposed. He had cared too deeply for his comrades, had accepted help out of the desperation he hadn't realized existed within him, and it seemed that he wasn't as skilled as his general to accept the deaths of war.

Kasuhama was mulling over this in a lazy manner as he wrapped new bandages around Yasuo, the young demon male who had gotten his arm cut off. Yasuo was smiling gently, as he always did really, and said, "Kasuhama, sir, may I ask you a question?"

Kasuhama blinked, having been caught off guard, so deeply had he been in reverie. "Uh, yes. Go ahead. You don't have to ask."

Yasuo moved his lips thoughtfully and when he asked his question, his words were heavy and pain-inducing, "Do you think we will be allowed to return home?"

Kasuhama Shuji couldn't reply. He didn't have an answer. Lord Sesshomaru had left them there to die. Whether he had been certain that they would all perish in his absence, Kasuhama wasn't sure about that. Really…how was he even certain that Lord Sesshomaru was _ever_ going to return to see if any had survived? Kasuhama had followed his last order to stay. Had stayed because the call of his comrade's last requests forced him to. And he was still here to see to it that as many of them as possible lived.

And if they lived to walk and hunt—simply _live_ again—where would they go?

Could they return to the Western lands? Their homeland?

Would Lord Sesshomaru allow it?

Kasuhama finished the bandaging job and patted Yasuo's shoulder. He peered into the boy's dark amber eyes, wished he had a beneficial answer to give. He sighed and that released breath of air hitched into a gasp.

Someone was coming.

The scent of a demon.

The scent of blood lust and rage.

The scent of a full-blooded inu-Youkai!

But not only that…the element of this scent…

Kasuhama didn't have long to react. He jumped to his feet and growled out a command. His comrades stiffened in reaction, having been warned of the impending danger. The Grave-Hunting Gang rose to their feet from his demonic bark but he doubted they really understood it. Perhaps the coyote demon…The rest were not of canine lineage.

The Youkai soldier flicked out his claws and sped off towards the edge of the clearing, in the direction of where he sensed the danger was coming from…and it was coming quickly.

He had expected the attack.

He had not expected the brutality of it.

Kasuhama was knocked down and could barely register the color of red. He was thrown into battle, was rolling head over heels with the assailant on top of him, snarling like him, attacking with claws and teeth like him, ignoring the steel weapons clanging at his side like him. Youki leaked from the assailant and coiled around his own. Kasuhama's ears rang from the assailant's growls. The assailant was so angry, so pushed by his demon blood that he was speaking in the tongue of his ancestors.

It wasn't so much as words. Kasuhama registered what the assailant was "saying" through instinctual impressions—almost like feelings, almost like insight. If they _were _words, it would go as such:

_Betrayal! _

_Disobeyed me. _

_Do not deserve it. _

_You are not allowed in this territory!_

Kasuhama reached into himself for the ability and replied, felt his throat vibrate from it. _I'm sorry for the intrusion. Please understand. Pack is injured! Please allow until full health comes. _

Kasuhama's body burned from the many claw-caused puncture wounds around his abdomen and arms. He felt the assailant's fangs on his ear and twisted his head to the side before the appendage could be ripped off. He could feel blood pooling up onto his skin and leaking over.

He kicked the assailant's stomach, relished in his grunt of pain, and managed to rip himself away from his grasp. Kasuhama leaped backwards, a good safe distance away, and was finally given the opportunity to fully see the appearance of his attacker.

He was so young.

Kasuhama was stunned.

His assailant was really just a pup.

Cloaked in all red, with a sheathed sword at his side and the assailant had…

_White fur. _

Kasuhama's muscles completely froze with shock. He could feel the same reaction from all the rest of his comrades, a congealed dawning of understanding. Kasuhama was reeling too much from the billowing locks of white hair of his assailant's to fully comprehend the demon's reply.

_Don't care. Not allowed here. Will kill. _

_Will kill._ Kasuhama Shuji broke awake and was able to block the assailant's attack. He tried desperately to keep the assailant from killing him, and from getting any closer to his wounded companions, while at the same time…Kasuhama tried hard not to injure the assailant as well. He must not. _White fur. _The element of his scent…

In the distance, so far away from the pounding of blood in his ears, Kasuhama heard the cries of humans and recognized two voices to be from the man and woman who aided him and his comrades. He pushed his assailant back and looked up to see the source of all the shouting, riding on the back of a transformed neko-Youkai.

"Inuyasha," one girl, he didn't know, cried.

_Inuyasha? _

* * *

"_**No, look, he's a soldier. He's wearing the same kind of clothing we snatched a few weeks ago. Remember? When we met Lord Inuyasha."**_

"_**We should tell Lord Inuyasha about this. I bet he would want to know."**_

"_**I don't know about that. He told us that he didn't have a good relationship with his brother, maybe—"**_

"_**Yeah, but he helped his brother, didn't he? And I mean, come on, did you see him that night? He's a pretty good nurse."**_

"_**But…we're not even sure if Lord Sesshomaru left him alive…"**_

_

* * *

_

Lord Inuyasha?

Kasuhama returned his attention to his assailant when he felt him stiffen, heard him say: _damn pack. Disobeyed. _He looked into the assailant's face, saw the outlines of faded and jagged purple stripes, and his gaze was met by golden orbs, whites stilled shaded with red. He noticed a struggle going on his expression and then the assailant let go of Kasuhama's haori, let go of the hold he had on his arm. His assailant, this _Inuyasha_, glared at the landing bunch of intruders.

Kasuhama felt the air being displaced. His eyes landed to the sword at the assailant's side and he was struck dumb to see it blur from a sudden pulse of energy.

The assailant spoke in a human tongue, "You shouldn't have followed me! Are you here to protect them!"

Kasuhama watched the sword pulse again and…and the scent of his assailant altered…

"No, Inuyasha!" said the girl from before. "Please listen to us! They needed our help. We couldn't just ignore them."

Inuyasha growled nastily at that and a clawed hand flailed out to wrap around Kasuhama's throat. The humans gasped. His comrades made canine sounds of disapproval and moved painfully to stand. Kasuhama peered over at them from the corner of his eye and secretly moved his hand, messaged them to stay put.

"These bastards are loyal to Sesshomaru, Kagome. Don't you understand?" Inuyasha looked at him, glared at him. Kasuhama made no move to relinquish Inuyasha's hold of his neck. He wasn't squeezing. It wasn't really even painful. Kasuhama understood what it really was. A warning. Kasuhama heeded to it.

And he paid close attention to the continuing alteration of the assailant's scent.

"Lord Pup, let go of Kasu! He didn't do anything to you!" Nagaharu shouted. Inuyasha's eyes flashed completely red for a brief moment.

"Don't you dare order me to do anything, you old mutt! I will deal with all of you later."

There was salt on the air. The human girl was crying. "Please, Inuyasha. You shouldn't do this. Sesshomaru left them here to die."

The man who had helped him: "Yes, Inuyasha. Please listen to us! I understand that you are angry. We did go behind your back. But you are really not being sensible about this. You…you're overreacting. And, Inuyasha…you're acting…like him..."

A loud booming snarl from Inuyasha silenced them all.

Kasuhama, blinking from pain, his ears shrilling, was slowly coming to understand what was happening. The snippets of conversation that he had overheard from the human man and woman with the bizarre group of demons was finally starting to make sense. Over and over they had said something about keeping this a secret, not letting "him" know, that "Lord Pup" would be terribly angry…

Kasuhama breathed in deeply and fully processed the scent of his assailant.

It was so similar.

Could it really be…?

Kasuhama spoke low, in the tongue of a dog demon. Inuyasha stiffened, his eyes filling with red before leaking back to gold. _Are you the kin of Lord Sesshomaru, son of the great Tai-Youkai, late leader of the homeland? _

Inuyasha leaned in close, gritted his teeth. "None of your damn business."

Kasuhama took that as a 'yes' and the implications of this twisted the very fabric of his perceived reality. "B-but…you are a hanyou…"

Dark hatred pooled into the hanyou's expression. Kasuhama wasn't sure if it was pointed at him or not.

"Yeah…and I was supposed to be killed in the womb too, right?"

He stilled from those words. "Yes," he replied slowly.

Kasuhama looked over the boy's appearance with new eyes. The amber color of his irises, the full white color of his hair, and the two ears atop his head—if there was no human blood scent lingering on his skin, this boy would have been the second beloved prince of his land, worshipped by all inu-Youkai. And even so this was not the case, even though he himself had never known of the hanyou's existence, he could smell the royal lineage, similar to his general's scent, and that meant Inuyasha was _his _brother…he was technically still…_royal _wasn't he?

"I'm sorry that your pack went behind your back to aid my comrades. Believe me when I say that I had not gone to them for help." Inuyasha watched him, cautiously. They were both ignoring everyone else around them. If those humans, or those Youkai, had said anything, they didn't take notice.

Kasuhama continued, knowing that he was treading on dangerous ground.

"However…I am…_grateful_." He couldn't find the right human words to properly explain himself and so he growled it out. He filled the sound with immense emotion, sending the images of a dying pack and being unable to help, the desperation, the panic, the weariness, the pain, and the anger. Yes. The anger. The hanyou had come here to this valley filled with rage. And Kasuhama was not an idiot. From what he had listened to so far, Inuyasha felt anger towards Lord Sesshomaru.

Perhaps this human blood didn't make them too unlike each other.

"He's a bastard, isn't he?" Kasuhama hissed. He lowered his head down, staring meaningfully at Inuyasha. It was meant for the hanyou's ears only. He didn't try to hold back the rage he felt.

Inuyasha lifted a brow. "Yes he is." His ear twitched and then Inuyasha slowly took down his hand. He peered at him with suspicion. "If you're working for him, tricking me somehow, I will. Kill. All of you."

The pup was a hanyou. A vile half-breed. He was tainted with human infirmity. Kasuhama had heard talk such as that about hanyous all his life. It was a common demon perception. Based on that outlook, there was no way this boy could even _scratch_ them.

But his body still ached from their tumble. And the fight had been stalled from the interrupting horde all around them. He hadn't even unsheathed his sword…which had a similar sheath to…

Kasuhama was going to believe him. He only had half of it, but Inuyasha's blood alone was stronger than his. "He is my general. My king. If he returns, I will be honor bound to do what he commands. However," Kasuhama quickly said when he saw that Inuyasha did not like how this was going, "As of right now, it is my assumption that he abandoned us all to rot. I feel no inclination to not say that I hate that piece of cat shit."

The sword pulsed one more time. With it, Inuyasha's eyes went completely back to normal and a little bit of tension leaked away from his stance. Amusement was glowing guardedly in his face. Inuyasha looked him over and Kasuhama allowed it, understanding that he was trying to find fault or deceit.

Pretty soon, a smirk pulled at Inuyasha's lips.

"_Cat _shit, huh? Why haven't I thought of that one?"


	18. Hand Tainted

**The General**

**Chapter Eighteen**_

* * *

_ _Your blood is sweet. I fool myself. _

* * *

Inuyasha knew that he needed to tread carefully here. It wasn't because of a simple reason. For instance, it wasn't simply because he was in a field filled with full-blooded dog demons that had been lied to about his existence; who had lived hating half breeds.

He needed to tread carefully here because he wasn't sure of what he was doing.

And what he was going to do.

The facts of the matter were these:

His pack had lied and gone behind his back. They would need to be punished. His human heart was uncertain about what that entailed but it agreed with his demonic blood that a punishment needed to be done. He was angry. He had been betrayed.

But they had told the truth about the dog demon soldiers. The one he had fought with had proven that. _He _had really betrayed them as well. And by the smell singing his nostrils, they were in bad shape with illness and injury.

Truth be told, Inuyasha was conflicted about what to do with this particular fact. Should he allow them to stay here until they healed? If he did so, the village would remain in danger. Either their blood would attract other predatory demons or they would become a danger themselves once they were healed. He may have been coerced into trusting the Grave Robbing Gang of demons in a time of need but he wasn't going to entrust every living thing that crossed his path unlike his female human companion. He had once judged Miroku and Sango with a sound mind for character but they had trusted these demons and had even helped them at the risk of consequence from him. They were now considered just as dimwittedly trusting as Kagome to Inuyasha's demon blood.

His respect for the human patrons of his pack was wearing thin.

Inuyasha's feral grin by his sparring partner's "cat shit" terminology was wearing thin as well. He parted one last glance at the dog demon and then walked past him. He took in the entire field. Those who weren't unconscious from their injuries met his gaze without flinching. He wasn't surprised to see some glares, some suspicion.

But Inuyasha was caught off-guard when one younger soldier, with glossy blonde locks, nervously sent him a smile.

His attention was diverted away by Kagome's quivering call of, "Inuyasha?"

Instant fire clenched at his gut. His glare stunned them and withered them. "Go back to the village," he growled.

They tried to argue but couldn't find their tongues for it. They weren't accustomed to this dangerous crackle of rage. They weren't used to him actually playing the part of leader, a true leader, the kind of leader that a dog demon would be. Inuyasha didn't consciously know that this was what he was doing. He was just angry.

Angry by their constant disobedience.

His demon blood was guiding his actions. But his human heart was as well. Tetsusaiga made sure of that.

"I'll deal with all of you later. Go back to the village!"

Miroku seized up some willpower and smacked the ground with the bottom of his staff. "And what will you do, Inuyasha? Are you going to kill them all in your anger?" Sango seemed to agree with Miroku's sentiment and hardened her features along with him. Kagome was quiet, taken aback by the sudden conflict in their group.

Inuyasha ground his teeth. Was the monk really that stupid!? He may have had a wistful thought about it but did they really think so little of his character to be afraid to leave him alone with them, thinking that he would actually _do_ such a thing!

His demon blood hissed with defiance. _That wasn't the way. They were his kind. They were injured. They had done no harm. He had apologized for the intrusion and had asked for permission. _

Inuyasha repeated his previous command in a deadly whisper. Miroku and Sango's mask of strength wavered but remained intact. The Grave Robbing Gang, in a flurry of steps, was at the humans' side. "Lord Pup, ya gots to get a hold of ya senses!" Nagaharu's fists were on his hips, like a disgruntled parent.

Inuyasha was barely in control. He was on the point of maiming. What was wrong with everyone recently? No one understood!

Inuyasha tensed when his previous sparring partner marched up beside him. "What is the reasoning behind your insolence?" The humans and grave-robbing demons were thrown off as he continued, "Your alpha is protecting you!"

Kagome's brows furrowed with wary contemplation. "Protecting us?" she whispered. His words brought her back to the hut and Shippo and Kirara's strange behavior. She remembered Shippo's glazed eyes and slightly trembling paws.

"Alpha?" She breathed.

Inuyasha scowled at the demon soldier. "Shut up! You don't have a say in this!"

"You shut up, half breed!" Someone shouted from the crowd of injured flesh.

Others answered, encouraged. "Yes! You have no right to command anyone!"

"How dare you bark at a commanding officer!"

"We should tear the hide right off your back, _half-breed_!"

Tetsusaiga hissed as Inuyasha pulled it out of its sheath. The startling yellow light and sudden transformation into the massive fang quelled the shouts into silence, mouths agape. Those who were keen enough could feel the familiar tingle of energy—similar energy to the sword that hung from their absent lord's hip.

"I'd like to see you try," Inuyasha snarled.

Once more, Kasuhama took a step up to Inuyasha's side. He gave his huddled group of comrades a once over, sending a clear message that if they behaved in such a manner again, there would be grievous consequences. Unlike Inuyasha's pack, they submitted to his wishes with only secret misgivings.

Kasuhama was certainly not comfortable with the situation. He was not comfortable in seeing a man with the markings of royalty being treated with such disrespect from humans. This man, of course, was a hanyou. And that made him uncomfortable also. Nonetheless, he would not have his comrades acting like such curs either. Not only was he not comfortable with the notion that his comrades didn't understand that Inuyasha may well be the long-lost second born son, but they were treating his blood, even if it was only half blood, with scorn. Unacceptable.

Besides, he was a practical demon. They needed this _hanyou's_ permission to stay here. They were not up for travel just yet.

Kasuhama met Inuyasha's suspicious eyes and offered a curt nod. "My name is Kasuhama Shuji. Please call me Kasuhama. At the moment, I am the leader of this pack."

Inuyasha slowly put Tetsusaiga away but not without a meaningful look at the demons behind Kasuhama. "I don't give a crap what you are. I'm not going to allow you to stink up this place. _Get out. _"

He ignored the growling which was silenced by another look of Kasuhama's.

Kasuhama closed his eyes patiently and sighed. "I apologize. We did not have much choice."

The middle of Inuyasha's brow crinkled with wary curiosity, as did his nose from the scent on the air. "You've already lost many."

"Too many," Kasuhama agreed.

Inuyasha crossed his arms and took a cocky stance, his nostrils flaring with his indignant attitude. "If _he_ really isn't coming back for your rotten hides, why not kill you all on the spot? It'd be better than giving off such a stench and wasting all our supplies." Again he ignored the glares and the growls. Inuyasha looked over the rather irritated Kasuhama and decided to relent. "Tch. He's not planning on coming back." Inuyasha took note of his flinch.

He continued, "He wants you to suffer. Question is…why? You must have done something damn awful to piss of his delicate sensibilities."

Kasuhama wasn't sure if he liked the pup or not. But that didn't matter.

He decided to tell the truth. "It was my own doing."

"Oh?"

He couldn't bear to say this in front of his comrades. It was his fault they were dying here in the snow. It was his fault, his terrible command to flee the battle ground, which had sealed their fate so far from home. Kasuhama lowered his head. "I issued the order."

Inuyasha's ears perked. The humans and the grave-robbing gang were long forgotten. It was a private conversation now.

A terrible whisper. Concealed agony and guilt. "When Lord Sesshomaru fell to the enemy…I issued the order to retreat."

Inuyasha stilled. _Damn. _In the eyes of _him_, that would be one hell of a betrayal. Inuyasha felt a kind of satisfaction, sickly and sweet. What a hit to pride. Abandoned by his soldiers—the satisfaction grew more sour—nursed by a pathetic half-breed.

Looking back over those fallen soldiers, equally abandoned, Inuyasha came to a decision. Their ugly faces with their ugly, hateful glares pissed him off. But there was something about this Kasuhama guy. He could give him the answers he secretly and admittedly wanted so desperately.

He noticed the quivering fists of Kasuhama, quivering with rage. They were alike.

And hey, Inuyasha had appreciated that "cat shit" comment.

"Tch." Inuyasha snickered and captured Kasuhama's attention. "That is one hell of a blow. But don't kick yourself over it, the bastard deserves it." Inuyasha lifted his arms and crossed them comfortably behind his head. "How about this…you can throw some more shit at him by disobeying."

Kasuhama lifted a brow, "What do you mean by that?"

Inuyasha sneered, "You know. Disobey. Prove the bastard wrong and survive this little deathtrap he pulled on you. But on one condition…" his face grew serious and he lifted one claw. Kasuhama gravely listened. "This is my territory, got it. You and your whipped pussies over there might think you can pull a fast one on me but believe this when I tell you…I could blow all your asses to infinity with just one swing of my sword. So you're all going to follow my orders until you can crawl out of here _never to come back. _We understand each other?"

He sure was an arrogant pup. But Kasuhama could feel the lingering energy of that sword. If it was the legendary fang—a notion Kasuhama was blearily having trouble accepting—then the pup's threat was not something to sneer at. Kasuhama really had to bite his pride talking to this half-man but…he really was a practical one. Sure, he probably could still kill Inuyasha. But there was no need for a fight. This could all end very civilly. He lets them stay, they get more of that bizarre and wonderful treatment, and then they leave. Leave where? Back to the homeland? Kasuhama wasn't certain. But to get there, it didn't deserve a fight to the death.

Kasuhama nodded with a firm smirk. "Yes. I understand. Thank you, Lord Inuyasha."

At that, Inuyasha's face fell with irritation. A nerve even bulged at the corner of one eye. "Let's start with our agreement. Don't _ever_ call me that again. It's Inuyasha. Got it?"

Kasuhama blinked, surprised. "Yes."

"Good."

The hanyou made sure to glare at his pack for good measure and then proceeded to arrogantly walk towards the injured band of soldiers. Kasuhama was motioned forward. He obeyed, curious on what Inuyasha would do next.

* * *

Rin pulled the blanket tighter around her shoulders as she listened to the old woman, Kaede, walk around the village square. Shippo rode upon her shoulder, searching as well.

"Rin!" The priestess cried. "Rin, where did ye go child? Ye should not be out here long! Excuse me, have you seen a young girl…"

Rin felt bad about this. She felt really bad. She had lied and was now running away. But she wasn't going to do anything terrible! She only wanted to make sure that Inuyasha-san was okay. He looked awfully mad. Although she wasn't scared that he was mad like the others, Rin wanted to know if he was okay. She didn't want him and his friends to fight forever.

Rin remembered what direction the cat demon had flown. She was going to walk in that direction and find Inuyasha-san!

Still feeling bad, with Shippo's "RIN!" echoing in her ears, Rin sloshed along. She was wearing an extra pair of Kagome's strange shoes, as well as Kagome's equally strange outer garment (jacket), and a blanket. This was because Rin knew that Inuyasha-san would be mad if she got sicker from looking for him in the cold and the wet and the snow.

Feeling warm, feeling bad, but feeling determined, Rin turned her sloshing walk into a trot and then finally a run.

She needed to make sure Inuyasha-san was okay.

* * *

Deep in the recesses of his most private thoughts, there was a loud and booming howl.

Of rage.

Where his hand rested, youki leaked out and poisoned everything. The tree's bark darkened and sizzled, finally cracking. He didn't take notice.

He had been in such control all this time.

He didn't want to be anymore.

He had had enough.

He would stalk out like the predator he really was…in that dark place in his soul where the howl reverberated. He would do it slow. He would instill fear in everyone.

Then he would act.

_Enough_.

* * *

Inuyasha's footsteps slowed on the trek he was making through the middle of the dog demon horde. His hand went to Tetsusaiga's sheath where a soft vibration tickled the tips of his fingers. Feeling it created a subsequent sensation of unease to drag into the depths of his stomach.

_Tetsusaiga? _Inuyasha thought, wrapping his hand around the hilt. Was it reacting because of the Youkai all around him? Could it understand that members from his old man's land were near?

It sure wasn't talking. The vibration increased.

"Excuse me?" The voice captured Inuyasha's attention and dragged him away from his troubled thoughts. He looked down to see the owner, the dog demon with golden hair. The young Youkai sent him the same smile as before. It was a little hesitant but it fitted into his features effortlessly, hinting that he smiled often.

Inuyasha narrowed his eyes, not buying the polite act. "Yeah?" he said slowly.

The golden-furred Youkai tilted his head respectively. His manner of speech was slow and careful. It threatened to calm Inuyasha's tense nerves but he refused to allow it. The hanyou's fingers around Tetsusaiga's hilt lost circulation from the strength of his grip.

"Are you the rumored Inuyasha who has been hunting for the Shikon jewel shards?"

"Yes," Inuyasha replied curtly.

The clearing hushed. Inuyasha's ears perked up straight.

The Youkai spoke a little quicker from excitement, "The Inuyasha who vowed to destroy Naraku?"

"Yeah, what's it to ya?"

There was a rush of murmuring throughout the dog demon horde. Inuyasha glanced around warily, feeling kind of cheated. He was rumored to have been killed at birth and dully forgotten. Yet he was known presently as a shard hunter. Had there been no connection? Did no one in the dog demon lands know Lord Touga's ill-fated hanyou son's name?

What was he doing? This whole thing was just pissing him off.

Inuyasha glared his eyes down at the blonde-headed dog demon. "Don't even try it. None of ya will be takin' the jewel shards while I'm here."

The demon looked genuinely surprised. "No, no, no!" He replied, still in a slow leisurely manner. "I am not interested in the jewel shards. If I may so, I am merely interested in who you are. I have heard all the stories about your conquests."

"My…conquests?" Inuyasha lifted a brow.

His voice lightened with excitement. "Yes! I have heard about your countless victories against Naraku's flesh minions and those other dastardly characters such as the Dark Priestess, the Lightning Brothers, and even your rumored victory against…" The demon paused for an unneeded dramatic effect. Many of his own comrades were staring at him with disgruntlement and disdain. "Ryuukotsusei, the very dragon who our late Lord Touga sealed away."

Inuyasha smirked as the other dog-demons growled in disgust.

"Shut your trap, Yasuo! What you said was on the verge of _blasphemy_."

"How dare you even insinuate that this _half-breed_ killed the one demon not even Lord Touga could vanquish!"

Inuyasha's eyes flashed red and his teeth elongated a fraction, enough to sink into the soft flesh of his lips when he sneered. Yasuo, the blonde-headed dog demon, was surprisingly calm on the other hand. He waited for the ranting to dissipate before he continued.

"I do not care what you thought of my words. I know it to be the truth. Isn't it…Inuyasha?" He spoke the name tentatively and with respect.

Inuyasha calmed himself enough to answer. "Yeah. I killed the bastard. And with this sword too. It was how I learned the Backlash Wave." He didn't know why he added that extra bit of information. He supposed it was the boy's quiet assurance. This Yasuo believed it and the composed enthusiasm in his eyes confirmed that he found it admirable.

"The Backlash Wave. I have also heard of this move! I would be honored to see it one day." Yasuo smiled.

The hanyou realized he was being pulled in by the boy's calmness again. He scowled. "Just hope I don't have to use it on any of you." Yasuo nodded, humor in his eyes.

Inuyasha was going to continue to walk on through the group, to assess their weakness and to calculate how much time it would take for them to be healed and on their way. Kasuhama was looking at him queerly; his eyes darted frequently to the sword at his hip.

It made him notice the increased vibration Tetsusaiga was emitting.

He knew it was coming before that damnably familiar scent reached him.

* * *

Who was to die first?

The howl would determine it.

But first, he would terrify.

After all, he had had enough with the interference and the betrayal.

* * *

Tetsusaiga was unleashed from its shackle and it hummed harshly in the frigid air. It was pleased to be in close proximity with its brother Tenseiga. But the Sword of Healing warned it quickly that all was not well with its handler. The situation was more dangerous than any other encounter before. Tetsusaiga readied itself for whatever would come. It surged with the angry energy being emitted from its hanyou handler. However, the anger was not fueled with heat but that persistent ice within the hanyou's heart. It was sharper and growing stronger, Tetsusaiga admitted with chagrin.

The hatred was growing so much stronger. So much darker.

* * *

Inuyasha's voice was darkened from it. "Sesshomaru. How dare you show your face here." _How dare you be here in front of me_, Inuyasha's hate-filled heart whispered in pain. _How dare you be so close and remind me of the mistake I am. _

Kasuhama, Yasuo, and the other demon members all looked in the direction Inuyasha was growling at. There was nothing in the expanse of snow and ice. But in the quickness of a human blink, Sesshomaru was in the empty space, emanating a red aura. Kagome flinched, grabbing at Sango's arm. Miroku tightened his hand around his golden staff and was sorry for the slight jingle he caused by the movement.

Sesshomaru's eyes remained amber but promised red-stained pain. "How dare you, half-breed. You are interfering with my business once again. My attempts to show you your place must not be penetrating that thick skull of yours."

_Filth_. Inuyasha seethed but did not take a step forward. He did not storm head on into battle. He had to be careful here. Tetsusaiga's humming set him on edge and made him careful.

Kasuhama looked between them both. The similarity was unsettling. It was a confirmation Kasuhama knew existed but didn't know how to deal with. The second born was alive. It was obvious. The brothers' scents were intermingling together in the air and were congealing into that single strand of familiarity, of homeland and kin. The white fur was blowing lazily in the breeze and the golden eyes were staring each other down. So similar.

Surely he was not the only one who noticed. Kasuhama dared a glance at Yasuo and saw his lips parted open. His nostrils were flared and carefully testing that scent. It was being accepted judging by the look in his eyes. Yasuo breathed out slowly as though feeling relieved.

The skin about Inuyasha's mouth quivered by the growl deep in his throat and he said, "Shut the hell up, Sesshomaru. You're the one forcing me into your business!"

Sesshomaru's red youki flared for an instant.

There was a brave solider who barked out, "H-hey, half-breed, do not speak to our lord so informally." And there was an affirmation from the crowd.

Inuyasha didn't dare move his eyes away from the demon before him. "Shut up. I'll call him whatever the hell I feel like. Bastard even. Besides, you shouldn't be acting the way you are. Don't you know?" Inuyasha lowered himself a little on his haunches, readying for an attack. "He's here to kill all of you."

Heads turned to Sesshomaru. The red energy licked about his shoulders and teased around the dangerous smirk on his face. The dog demons understood the dastardly implications of that smirk and something was altered within the atmosphere among them. Their long-awaited leader had arrived…but was this a good thing? Was the hanyou correct? They were caught between terror and disbelief, understanding and a horror of what they understood.

"Perceptive, half-breed." There were some intakes of breath. "Spilling blood was not my initial reason for entering this accursed piece of land you have claimed. But since you are so determined to meddle in my affairs, I am feeling an inclination towards complete and utter bloodshed." Sesshomaru's eyes pointedly moved to Kagome and the others.

Inuyasha snarled loudly and stepped forward. "I won't let you, you bastard! I didn't do anything wrong. This is _my _land and you're the only that left your discarded trash lying around!"

"Yes," Sesshomaru breathed. "And you should have left them right alone. But here you've gone to treat them with your _human_ medicine. You have tainted my soldiers!"

Inuyasha was nonplussed over Sesshomaru's anger. A corner of his mouth slowly pulled up. "Tainted, huh? You can smell it…can't you Sesshomaru? It's the same stuff I used to heal your wounds. The same _human_ medicine I used to save your—"

"Silence!" His eyes swam in a dark red, dark enough to be black as bile. His demonic energy was melting the snow around him, forming a circle.

Inuyasha laughed, short and full of derision. "You should be thanking for it, Sesshomaru. They'll live and you'll have a few more playthings to use to your advantage in your little war."

"Not so, half-breed. They are of no use to me." The eyes of his soldiers, of the shock and hurt and betrayal, were ignored by him. Blankets shifted as the soldiers leaned forward to protest and to beg. But they found no words to aid them. Sesshomaru's words were always final. They understood this as well about him.

Kasuhama cracked his knuckles and he gained everyone's attention. Half of his face was hooded from view. He started slow. "So you are just going to kill us all. They did nothing but serve you, Lord Sesshomaru!" He lifted his head. "If you must punish someone, punish only me and take everyone else back to the homeland as they deserve!"

"Be silent, Kasuhama. Your betrayal sealed all their fates. But I will give you the punishment you so rightly deserve." Sesshomaru moved in his direction in an even pace. "I will begin with you."

Kasuhama lifted his chin to take it standing tall. He would not grovel like before. But his view of his would-be murder was blocked by his own reflection. Kasuhama stared into his own wide eyes in the steel of Inuyasha's blade.

The hanyou moved in front of him. "I won't let you, Sesshomaru." He could feel the dog-demons staring at him. He liked the anger he was causing in Sesshomaru's face. "In fact, I'm not going to let you kill any of them. They're in my territory now."

If there was any dislike in being pulled under the protection of a hanyou, it was not voiced this time.

Yasuo grinned. "Inuyasha," he whispered to himself.

* * *

Kagome did the same to herself as well.

This wasn't good. She had never seen Sesshomaru so angry without transforming. They needed to help Inuyasha somehow. But would he allow it? There would be no more sitting incidents but Kagome knew that Inuyasha would still not appreciate their interference between him and his brother.

A thread of terror wound about her lungs. So many times before, she had saved him from Sesshomaru's attacks because of the rosary. What about now? She swallowed hard. There was nothing they could do, she realized with an unsettling jolt. There was nothing any of them could do.

This was between the brothers. It always had been.

Watching them square off, surrounded by dog-demons, Kagome's head reeled with the surrealism of it. All of a sudden, Inuyasha seemed irreparably separated from her world, where she understood who he was. It was like when he had yelled at them earlier to go back to the village. There was a demon behind his eyes. And also what appeared to be a man, a grown man so very different from the girl she was.

What did she understand about him? About the long tension between him and his brother?

What did she understand about any of this?

Nothing.

Judging from the shocked and conflicted looks of the humans and grave-robbing demons about her, she wasn't the only one who didn't understand.

* * *

Sesshomaru's head was bursting from the howl within him.

His vision of Inuyasha stepping towards him, sword raised, was being distorted sickeningly. The audacity of that hanyou. The audacity of that hanyou who had interfered, had tainted, and had pitted Kasuhama—his once most trusted soldier—against him.

He had made a mistake all these years. So many times he had had the chance but decided against doing it. Always a reason, whether it was a concrete reason or just simply because he had not felt the inclination. It was a mistake.

He had held himself back for too long.

He didn't care about the hanyou's strength any longer. He wasn't curious about the demon within him or even in acquiring his father's sword anymore. Tetsusaiga could burn along with him, for all Sesshomaru cared.

He had had enough.

Inuyasha's reflexes were too slow.

* * *

Inuyasha knew it in an instant. Sesshomaru was a distance before him, glowing red, hand not even flexed to attack.

And then Sesshomaru was right in front of him.

There was white fur in his face and his chin rested on soft, soft fabric. The pain was as instantaneous as his flash of insight.

He knew.

All this time, all those battles, Inuyasha had always known Sesshomaru had been holding back. It was painfully obvious. There were times when Inuyasha saw glimpses of his true strength. And there were times—like when he cut off his arm or hit him with the Wind Scar for the first time—when Inuyasha thought maybe he had been a surprise to Sesshomaru.

But under his pride, way deep, Inuyasha had always known that he was no real match for the great Lord Sesshomaru of the Western Lands.

Blood filled his mouth. He coughed, splattering red on the white fur and the soft fabric. Inuyasha looked at it with a kind of curiosity.

Filth.

Tainting.

Tetsusaiga dropped slowly from his fingertips and the blade's frantic hum felt like a sad goodbye for him. His knowledge wrapped around Inuyasha, wrapped around him with sadness. He knew. He knew this was what Sesshomaru was going to do. Maybe not today but he was always going to do it.

Inuyasha had just made him angrier today than usual.

Sesshomaru's breath was in his ears. It wasn't labored and that made Inuyasha jealous. His youki had dissipated. The demon was calming down and probably reveling in the feel of his blood on his hand. Inuyasha for one knew the feeling well of having Sesshomaru's appendage through his intestines. The momentary ripping, encompassing pain was already floating away into shock. Sesshomaru wasn't going to be pulling out soon. And no one would be able to help him.

Inuyasha could already feel himself dying.

Unlike the last few times Sesshomaru had impaled him, he had filled his claws with poison. Usually he didn't but today was a special occasion.

The poison made Inuyasha's heartbeat hurt. Feeling a strange kind of courage, Inuyasha jerkily laid his head down on Sesshomaru's shoulder; positioned himself with his forehead pressed against the beating jugular of Sesshomaru's neck. Was it courage really? Inuyasha just didn't care anymore.

He had always known he was going to be killed by his brother.

"It's so sad," he whispered. Only Sesshomaru heard his words.

The resonance between the dying heartbeat and the jugular's calm tempo synchronized for one fleeting moment.

But soon only one continued on.


	19. Closing

**The General**

**Chapter Nineteen**

* * *

_Walk away. I feel the burn still. _

* * *

"It's so sad."

Sesshomaru felt him breathe one more time and then it simply stopped. His lungs released the air against the tender flesh below Sesshomaru's chin.

It was done.

Sesshomaru pulled his hand back, fleetingly feeling again the spine he had snapped; the soft wet organs he had pierced through. Inuyasha's dead body didn't fall down. He remained leaning against Sesshomaru's chest, a visually comfortable position if it wasn't for the waterfall of blood soaking the back of his hakama pants and the surrounding snow. It was an awkward embrace that had lead to death.

_Sad?_

Sesshomaru stepped backwards and the corpse slid down. It was disgusting but Sesshomaru allowed it to transpire, watching with a bored look. The only hitch was when Inuyasha's hand got caught on Tenseiga's hilt. The force of gravity and Inuyasha's weight pulled the hilt down and caused the sword to slide out. Sesshomaru aided the rest of the body's dissent and unlocked Inuyasha's fingers from Tenseiga. He thought nothing of the deep cut on Inuyasha's palm.

For a long moment, Sesshomaru stared down at Inuyasha's bloodied face. His eyes were open. Sesshomaru found that he didn't like it. The emotions he had expected to see—anger, stubbornness, determination—was replaced with an inexplicable sadness.

And also, a kind of acceptance.

It was odd.

Seeing that acceptance, a note of unease whispered from where the howl had echoed. It caused something to start shifting within the depths of his being. But Sesshomaru had no time, nor the wish, to contemplate it for the humans and unwanted demon filth began screaming.

They were all screaming the half-breed's name and were also yelling at him for what he had done.

But that was it, it was done.

And he wasn't going to be bringing him back. He didn't want that. This smell of death was what he had wanted…for so long. Only this.

No more annoyances. No more interference. No more banter and insults. No more fighting, familial shame, or anger.

This was what he wanted.

In the empty space where the howl had echoed, the words echoed: _It's so sad. _

* * *

Sesshomaru killed him!

Inuyasha was standing and then he was suddenly hunched with a hand having broken through bone and muscle and artery. There had been no hesitation. There had been no warning. There hadn't been the normal routine of shouting and growling and clashing swords. One moment standing, the next moment there was a clap of blood shooting out the back of Inuyasha and Sesshomaru's fingers were releasing a handful of his abdominal cavity.

It wasn't right. This wasn't how it went!

"Inuyasha!"

"Lord pup!"

"Lord Inuyasha!"

His sword fell and his body fell and Kagome gasped each time. She couldn't inhale the escaped air back in. Tears violently filled her eyes. Her ears popped from the force of her screaming. She couldn't tell that she was not the only one.

"You bastard!" Sango grabbed her Hiraikotsu and lunged forward. Miroku's arm stopped her. She yelled, smacking at him.

He had no words to tell her. He didn't say— "You can't". The monk only held her back and clenched his jaw, pain lining his face.

Gengo held Fumina close. Her face was turned and her lips were moving but no words could be heard.

Nagaharu, Gengo, and Jinsei all stared, eyes wide and horrified. Jinsei flicked his tongue thoughtfully, sighing, "We should have listened to him."

They didn't notice the transformed Kirara look off to the distance and sniff the air. Taking one last look at her dead friend, the cat demon's ears pulled back. But she turned back to the direction she was previously pointing at and quickly headed off, unnoticed.

* * *

Kasuhama had seen blood and death before. They all had. He had seen their Lord kill mercilessly. They all had. But even though it appeared to be a clean and quick kill, to Kasuhama it had a kind of raw, uncultured ferocity to it which was uncharacteristic and confusing.

The snow slowly dyed red. Kasuhama lifted his eyes away from the pitiful corpse to rest harshly on his lord. So he had known about the pup's existence. It was obvious. Lord Sesshomaru had kept his half-breed brother a secret all this time. But the two males had also seemed to have more connections than what would be assumed between a Daiyoukai leader and an illegitimate hanyou. But this fact plagued Kasuhama with a question and caused him to stare at Sesshomaru with a feeling of surrealism.

Why kill Inuyasha now?

The surrealism kept Kasuhama from flinching when Sesshomaru met his gaze. "He really was your brother, wasn't he, Lord Sesshomaru?"

The dog-demon straightened his neck and obtained a regal air before answering. "Whatever he was, reality has now congealed with legend. Instead of being killed in the womb, he has now died here." Sesshomaru thoughtfully glanced at the corpse again. "The desired end was the same."

This made Kasuhama angry but he kept his teeth grounded together. He replied softly, "So what now, Lord Sesshomaru? Will you kill us all in such a dishonorable way?"

"Dishonorable," Lord Sesshomaru tasted the word. "He was not one to deserve an honorable death."

His flippant words caused a ruckus on the edge of the clearing.

"Bullshit!" Fumina cried. "He found you in the snow! You were on the edge of death, about to be picked apart by us, and he _rescued _you! How can you…how could you _do that_ to your own _brother_?"

"Fumina," Gengo whispered, placing a hand on her shoulder. Sesshomaru's physical outline was emanating a red aura once again. Fumina choked on her next words, not from fear, but from the Tiger Youkai's softly-pleading eyes. Hers filled with tears and she turned away.

"He told us, ya' know," Nagaharu said after a moment. "He told us that you hated each other and yet…" The old coyote's eyes traveled to the dog-demons sitting about the Daiyoukai Lord. He didn't know what he wanted them to understand but he wanted their ears to hear, to hear at least. "He stayed up all night by your side. He…Damn it, _he kept your heart beating with his own hands!" _

Sesshomaru snarled—"Do not speak of such lies!"—and the sound caused bodies to fly back in shock as though a physical push had been done. He glared at them, including the humans. The sobbing had been quieted and weapons were drawn. The sight caused tension to appear along the Daiyoukai's brow instead of his normal contempt or amusement. Sesshomaru realized half-mindedly then that killing the half-breed had not calmed him. His muscles were still strained. The howl was gone but not the beast which had emitted it.

The death of this one was supposed to bring him long-awaited peace; the serenity which had existed before his birth. But as Sesshomaru continued to glance down into those glazed eyes, anger again festered and twisted him up in discomfiture.

Blast the hanyou.

_Then kill them all. _The thought came unbitten but well accepted. _Yes_. Why not kill them all? The hanyou had tampered with them and had made them all annoyances. Killing them would finally ease him. _Yes._

"He saved you!" Kagome shouted, throat rough. "He saved you even though he knew you hated h-him."

"Silence," Sesshomaru muttered.

Kagome tossed her head. "It was all so ha-hard for him. I didn't get it. I thought maybe one day…there could be peace." Her brows furrowed in ferocious slowness but the expression couldn't hide the pain. "But now I understand. Too late. I'll make you _pay, _Sesshomaru! I'll--!"

"I said, be _silent_!"

_Enough_.

He moved swiftly, lifting his only claw, the one drenched in red and still dripping. It was to be just as swift. Them first. Then the rest.

But his attack was foreseen this time. Kasuhama blocked him quickly; his shoulder pounded into his abdomen and stopped Sesshomaru short. With a grunt, Sesshomaru acted reflexively and tore his claws into Kasuhama's—his once most loyal soldier's—shoulder blade and wrenched him sideways. The demon soldier yelled and landed harshly on the ground, soon spinning and bouncing along the snow in a blurring fashion. He crashed against a tree back-first, head cracking against the bark.

Kasuhama slumped down and then forward over his knees right as his fellow comrades roared in surprise and anger.

"Kasuhama!"

"Lord Sesshomaru!"

"Why are you doing this?"

"We have done nothing wrong! _He _did nothing wrong!" Fingers were pointed at Kasuhama. Yasuo pointedly stamped at the earth and nodded at Inuyasha as well. Sesshomaru's eyes bled red and his teeth elongated.

_Them first_.

The ones who could went to their feet, fingers arched. The air grew thick and hazy with demonic energy. Hair grew coarse like fur, ears grew more pointed, mouths ached into opening to reveal hidden incisors—not all of them were starting to transform. Not many at all. Only the ones who had seen how hard Kasuhama had worked, how long he had gone without sleep, how many bodies he alone had to care for and bury before the humans had arrived.

They weren't going to defend a dead hanyou. They didn't really even want to defend the humans who had made their pain, hunger, and thirst ease. But for their fellow comrade, a few of them were becoming more willing to defend him against their general—who had banished them—who had returned to kill them. _"They are of no use to me."_

One lunged. Sesshomaru grabbed him easily around the neck and slammed him to the ground. He was about to tear his throat out but another was on his back. He reached for that one. Another attacked him from the side. Blood pounded higher and minds grew hazier with rage. Sesshomaru's shoulders hunched down; he was to explode with flailing whips of energy, swift, more graceful than how he had been acting since his arrival.

But as all things were going for Sesshomaru these days, there was another interruption.

"Lord Sesshomaru!" The tiny voice pierced the air and then was engulfed in coughing.

It froze him. The demons on his back and arm froze as well because of his own quick reaction. They released him, confused, as Sesshomaru slowly turned. The raging beast was gone. In its place: the calm composure of royalty. But there was something else too.

"Rin," he whispered. And the something was in his voice. Or was it the lack of something? The lack of razor-edges?

Rin, dressed in Kagome's oversized jacket and shoes, tentatively slid down from Kirara's back. She swayed a bit for she had walked a long way and Kirara had picked her up unexpectedly and had ridden away with her very quickly. But she soon steadied herself and looked upon the lord she had waited for so long for.

A lord whose clothes were torn asunder. A lord who had blood on his hand.

"Lord Sesshomaru, are you injured!" Rin ran forward but Kirara's large teeth caught the back of the jacket. She fell to her rump with a gasp. Sesshomaru's features tightened.

He tested the air with his nose and the tightness eased a bit. "The sickness has waned."

Rin nodded, coming to her feet again. "Yes, my lord. Kagome and Inuyasha-san and everyone has taken care of me very well. I am much better no—" She released her breath and paled.

"I am very pleased to see you well." But Rin no longer listened.

Her lips were quivering. "Inu-Inuyasha-san?" Kirara would not allow her to walk closer but Rin could see from there; she could see very well the hole in Inuyasha's abdomen, the open eyes, the unmoving chest. Rin had always been a child who understood death. "What happened to Inuyasha-san?"

Sesshomaru did not turn his head away from her gaze. He was not ashamed. Never. He let her see. She would understand and very soon he saw that she was starting to. Rin's brown orbs met his hand, the corpse, and back to his face with a horrified belief.

She remembered what Jakken had always told her about her lord and Inuyasha-san. It wasn't hard to conclude to. It was just hard to accept.

"L-lord Sesshomaru…Inuyasha-san took very good care of me. Really." Her eyes glistened with wetness. "He made things better when I-I…" _Missed you._ "He was _good_." Hysteria started to storm in her little chest and she didn't know what it was or what to do with it. What was she supposed to do in this situation? She didn't understand why it had happened. Inuyasha had been so good to her.

The fact that Sesshomaru did not deny the blood on his hand—did not attribute Inuyasha's death to anyone else—only made it all hurt more.

"Rin," Sesshomaru said. "It is time to leave."

She muttered his name with her eyes wide. _He was good to me. _

The snow crunched as Sesshomaru shifted to step forward—but his leg halted. Something caught the material of his pants. He looked down indifferently.

Inuyasha's fingers loosely hung there, his claws ripped into the fabric.

There was a pang within Sesshomaru at the sight and it caused him to still, staring. Fingers. Hanging there. Eyes. Watching him. But he was dead.

Unsettled, Sesshomaru slowly bent down to peer more closely at the corpse's hand. It wasn't always there, that he was sure. As he grew closer, he heard a slight hissing. Soft. Like a whisper. It was coming from the corpse's palm and upon the contours of the palm's flesh creases there was the supple touching of light. He turned the hand over gently.

The edges of the cut on his hand were glowing; spikes of light sizzled and moved haphazardly. Sesshomaru knew the pattern well.

_Tenseiga_.

The dead Inuyasha had cut his hand on Tenseiga. But that was all.

"You want to save him. But I will not allow it." _Tenseiga, you will obey me. _

The sword hummed at his side. Violently. Just once. Tetsusaiga, resting at Inuyasha's side, did also as if in agreement. Sesshomaru could feel the hum travel into his hip and through his nerve endings; it reached his fingers holding the corpse's hand. The light in the cut closed together and sunk away into the flesh. Minus some blood, the skin was clean. That was all.

He harrumphed breathily. _I am your master. _"And perhaps now you as well, Tetsusaiga, with yours gone." His toes curled in surprise when Tetsusaiga shot out a spark, touching him lightly through the ground with pain. It was similar to when he had fought Inuyasha many, many months ago, when the boy wrenched off the arm Naraku had bequeathed him, a shard in its muscle. Inuyasha had passed out on his feet but Tetsusaiga sent out a lightning shock when Jakken came too close. Was it just the sword? Or had a part of Inuyasha been awake?

Had a part of Inuyasha…

There was hissing again. He followed the sound down the corpse's arm to the hole he had dug through. It took many moments but Sesshomaru focused on the spot. He vaguely thought about action he should take, thoughts he should be constructing, but Sesshomaru sat instead. No one spoke any longer. They stared restlessly at the immobile lord.

The hissing suddenly grew louder like when a small flame catches ample fuel. Too quickly, the edges of the gaping wound bubbled and shot out little pinpricks of light. The shafts of light grew, spiked out, joined together, and desperately grasped at the sky. Sesshomaru took it all in with quiet fascination as the hole shrunk. Shrunk. Shrunk. And closed. He hadn't seen any of the death imps; his vision hadn't changed whatsoever to see the "unseen". Tenseiga…was working on its own as far as Sesshomaru could understand.

The shafts of light bopped up and down, sewing the dead flesh together and then with a clap…vanished.

Sesshomaru noticed then that Tenseiga had been humming all this time by his side. He only noticed when the light vanished for then Tenseiga's humming died completely as well; the metal grew heavier in the scabbard as thought it was exhausted.

The sensitive pads of his fingertips felt a push. Once more. And then repetitively. Sesshomaru looked down at the hand he was still holding and his eyes could pick out the gentle beat of blood in Inuyasha's wrist. So much like Rin had when Tenseiga brought her life, Inuyasha's reawakening was slow and languorous. Something within the golden irises of his eyes brightened and Inuyasha's throat clenched. But then his chest bucked and he erupted into coughing. Blood sprayed out and dribbled down his cheeks. However, he soon was breathing normally.

"Inuyasha," Yasuo breathed. He sat next to Inuyasha and his face was pale but eager. Inuyasha's puppy ears twitched sleepily and his head tilted slightly towards the dog-demon. Inuyasha's blink brought a grand smile to Yasuo's face. "It's good to see you."

Sesshomaru's stomach clenched tight and he felt a quivering going up and down his spine. Tenseiga had worked without his swing or his command. How? _How?_

_How had it too betray him!_

He let go of Inuyasha's palm and the motion of it falling to the ground caused the hanyou to turn in his direction. That look of acceptance was on his face still and it made Sesshomaru feel slightly ill. The hanyou wasn't saying anything yet. He didn't seem to understand what was happening.

It would be easy to do it again. The sword could only bring back the dead once. It had worked so hard to betray him; it would be sweet to make all that hard work moot.

But the longer Sesshomaru held on to his gaze—as he watched recognition and heated angry memory come back to those golden eyes—his arm remained by his side. He wanted the hanyou dead. He wanted the source of his shame and irritation dead. The half breed was just so troublesome. But yet he didn't move his arm.

No matter, Sesshomaru thought with gnashing teeth and an iron will. He was running out of time anyway. He had wasted enough time here.

_Enough._

"It seems, Inuyasha, that you have a talent in turning things against me." Sesshomaru stood. Surprisingly, it relieved the tension in his stomach. "Until we invariably meet again." He swept his eyes around the shocked faces and quivering smiles. He paused on Kasuhama who had regained consciousness, "You and the rest of them are banished. Do what you like but I will kill anyone who steps foot on the homeland." He ignored the stunned reaction and then paused on Rin, "Rin, you shall remain here. I am to retrieve Jakken and I will send him to you when it is safe to return."

Rin's smile faltered but she nodded. "Yes, my lord. I-I will wait."

Sesshomaru's eyes lingered upon her and then he swiftly turned around to the direction he had sped in from. They watched him walk calmly away into the trees, head and spine straight for, of course, nothing of importance had transpired.

It was enough. Enough.

* * *

The warmth, tenderly washing across his stomach, fell away like a gasp. It sent tingles across his entire body, making the follicles on his scalp stand and stretch. With this sensation, something quickened in his chest. Slammed hard. It made places hurt where pain had been momentarily forgotten. He coughed terribly and was relieved to be free of the obstruction in his throat.

Gray split open and there was whiteness, whiteness traipsing along and showing hints of blue. The sky, his mind whispered. It felt like he hadn't _thought_ in a long while. It tired him so he just stared.

There was a noise at his side. A word. He moved to the noise without hesitation, like it was offering water to a thirsting animal. He saw a living form, smiling, and his mind didn't have trouble recognizing him. The noises the creature—_dog-demon_—made became understandable.

"It's good to see you."

There was a whirring quiet in his head before he managed to think: _Where did I go?_

He felt the weight of gravity on his other side, felt coldness on his skin, and he turned again. This living form was not smiling. He seemed…troubled. _Sad. It's so sad._ His mind repeated the phrase again and again as though someone had cut him off mid-sentence and he was only now remembering what he was going to say. _Sad. _

_He hurt me. _

The memory began in his stomach—phantom pain—it burned. The burning leaked out in his veins. It was strangely cold. Cold. Anger. _He hurt me. _

_Sesshomaru. _

_You hurt me. _

_Filth. Filth! _

_Sesshomaru!_

He spoke and Inuyasha barely understood him past the angry buzzing in his head. He stood. He turned. He walked away.

He was walking away!

_But you hurt me!_

_Sesshomaru! _

He was gone by the time Inuyasha had the strength to sit up. "Sesshomaru," he said in a growling hiss. Grabbing Tetsusaiga, Inuyasha hurriedly stood—but didn't stand for long. A random soldier, one who had attacked Sesshomaru earlier, grabbed him before he completely fell.

"Whoa," the soldier grunted. "You, uh…might want to slow it down."

"He completely ran you through. Do you remember?" Another soldier said slowly.

"Yeah," Inuyasha touched his ripped haori, his whole but blood soaked skin. "I think I remember." The leather hilt of Tetsusaiga creaked as he tightened his hand. He shrugged away from the soldier holding him and tried to go in the same direction Sesshomaru had. But the movements were halting and brought a bizarre ache in his abdomen. _Completely run through…? _He touched his stomach again.

"Do you understand what happened, Inuyasha?"

"Kasuhama!"

Kasuhama lifted his hand to quiet the cheerful words. He stood and walked towards Inuyasha.

The hanyou glared, "What's there to understand? We just skipped the fighting and he went right for disembowelment. It always somehow ends like that—with his regal ass walking away before I _can finish him OFF!" _He winced, clutching at the closed and healed "wound".

Kasuhama went to his side and hesitantly placed a hand on the hanyou's shoulder. "No. You don't understand. But I don't think Sesshomaru understood either."

Inuyasha blew heatedly out his nose. "What the hell are you talking about?"

Kasuhama tilted his head inquisitively to the side. "Tenseiga brought you back without having been swung. Inuyasha…

Sesshomaru killed you."

The hanyou paused but he soon lowered his eyes to the ground. "Yeah. I know." He straightened, brought two hands to Tetsusaiga's hilt. Electricity shot out from the rusty blade in a violent manner and it transformed into the massive fang once again. Kasuhama stepped back, stunned.

"It took him long enough," those closest to him heard Inuyasha say. He lifted the sword and clashing wind grew visible around the steel. "It took him…_long…ENOUGH!" _

The Wind Scar shot out in the direction Sesshomaru had gone and completely vaporized all the standing trees. A great gouge ripped through the snow and earth, causing a spray of debris to erupt on both sides in a tidal wave of showers. The roar encompassing the landscape quickly died away and the tendrils of heat from the vanished attack licked away at the cold, still winter air.

Nothing was revealed. Sesshomaru was gone.

Inuyasha fell to his knees, relaxing the skin of his cheek on Tetsusaiga's large side.

"Damn it," he whispered. "It's always like this."

His fingers remained on the closed up hole which still ached and burned.


	20. Scrub

**The General**

**Chapter Twenty**

* * *

_Are you proud? I can lie too. _

* * *

"I'm fine, Kagome. Really."

"Are you sure! Are you really sure? You, you were dead just a minute ago and…" Inuyasha grabbed her wrist and gently pulled her away from inspecting his healed body anymore.

"Really. I'm okay." He forced himself to say this kindly. In all honesty, he wanted to chase after the bastard and make him pay for the damage he had done; to make him take back what he had said. To make him hurt. To make him hurt just as badly…

He realized that Kagome's eyes were still wet and the wrist he held trembled. He focused upon her and willed the muscles of his cheeks to pull up into a cocky smirk. "What? You calling me a liar? A weakling? I'm tough shit, Kagome, and don't forget it!"

Her pale lips made a weak smile; she made a weak chuckle. But it was enough. He could practically taste her relief. "You sure are," she whispered.

He released her and relaxed back against the tree he was sitting under. The seat of his pants was soaked from the snow but, really, they were already caked uncomfortably with his blood so he didn't mind it much. He reeked of the stuff—_his blood. _It made him edgy and his heart feel cold. It seemed like the ice was starting to remain now within him. He preferred it. In a way, it made him feel stronger—while the predicaments of his life nowadays did not.

He didn't want to think too much about that bastard. No more. He wanted to dislodge himself entirely out of the lord's existence, never have to deal with him again. Well, actually, he would like to _take_ the bastard lord out of existence but he had disappeared again. Typical.

And like before, he left something behind. But now it wasn't just one something. It wasn't just Rin.

It was a whole stinking fleet of soldiers!

Inuyasha growled darkly to himself. They were watching him, sitting on their mats. Some of their expressions were ones of distaste—normalcy for the hanyou—but many more of them were just watching, watching restlessly and what seemed like expectantly. What did they want from him! To leave? He would gladly do it!

But they were still on his territory, still too close to the village. Troublesome. And besides, Kagome and the others were damn well never going to let him leave without checking over him again and again.

Because he had been killed.

Sesshomaru killed him.

Inuyasha felt cold.

"Lord Pup?" He turned to the downcast face of Nagaharu and acknowledged him. The coyote demon didn't seem to want to meet his eyes. All of the grave robbing demons seemed uncomfortable, even Jinsei. "Uh…Lord Pup, we wanted to apologize to ya."

"For what?" Inuyasha grunted.

"F-for not heeding ya's words. For draggin' ya here. F-for, uh, getting ya killed!" Nagaharu covered his mouth like he had cursed.

Inuyasha looked thoughtful, or rather bored for a time. He turned his head to look at the dog-demon soldiers, eyes rather distant. "Yeah well, it's not like you were the one who stuck me like a pig."

They all flinched. Rin, who was snuggled tight against his thigh, despite the drying blood, whimpered. She hadn't spoken much yet besides crying out Inuyasha's name and attacking the hanyou when he saw him alive. She and Kirara hadn't left his proximity since. Kirara was on Inuyasha's shoulder. He was fairly surrounded by his comrades, the old and the ones forced into his company.

Jinsei slithered out his tongue as he spoke, "An interesting relationship." Inuyasha grunted, fingers curling. "You had told us as much and yet to see it…it was quite startling." The hanyou could feel those reptilian eyes studying him. It was just like the night around the campfires, Sesshomaru's heart beating weakly near him. He could imagine what thoughts those slit emerald eyes were harboring.

_If you knew it would come to this, why did you save him? Why did you try so hard to keep him alive when all you received was abuse and ultimately…death?_

If spoken aloud, Inuyasha wondered if his mind would break from rage. Luckily, the snake was wise enough to keep those questions to himself.

Miroku cleared his throat. He leaned with his arm raised against the tree. He looked very much at peace but, nearly unnoticeably, the pain which had grown from the sight of his friend's vicious death still remained as lines on his face. "What should be done here? He has banished them completely."

More expectant eyes turned to Inuyasha. It irked him. So they were going to listen to him now? He wanted to punish them for their disobedience—_Do you get it now? Huh?--_But seeing that they were all suddenly so eager for his opinion, Inuyasha was smart enough to see that his…his _death_ had been punishment enough. This knowledge irked him too but he accepted it.

Inuyasha didn't answer. Kasuhama was walking in their direction. "Actually," the demon spoke gruffly, "I would like some time alone with you to discuss that…issue."

"Yeah." Inuyasha slowly stood, raising a hand to ward off any of the ones offering to help him. He straightened, shoulders set, and stared forthrightly at Kasuhama. "Here's the decision." But instead of giving it, Inuyasha walked towards the huddled soldiers.

He was glad that no one followed except Kasuhama. This was his to deal with, his decision to make, alone. He wondered at the consequences of it but not too deeply, for like he often did Inuyasha was about to run straight into battle. Maybe it was because he could still feel Sesshomaru's phantom fingers curling around his intestines. Maybe it was because he had remembered his conversation with the General Hideyoshi Shirabaku and was feeling rebellious. He wanted to know. He remembered his own words: _I'm not part of this stupid war. __He__ and I don't care about each other. It's not important that I know. And I don't care if they all die. __He__ obviously wanted it. So __leave it__._

Screw it. He had been drug into all of this and was going to do the unforgiveable thing and _find out. _

Besides, he could handle this. He could handle anything.

The expectant eyes acknowledged him. Inuyasha crossed his arms and took his time sizing them up, allowing them to size him up as well. Kirara remained on his shoulder, comfortably wrapped around his neck. But he could feel her claws bunching into his haori with trepidation.

"So," Inuyasha began. What to say in a situation like this? _Did you enjoy seeing me die?_ He settled himself, embraced the cold, and started over. He sounded much more commanding, merciless. "You are on my territory. For those of you that want to leave, and _can_…go. And don't come back."

Fabric shuffled as they looked at each other. Some blew out their noses with disdain.

"And what if we don't?" A demon with a broad chest and bandages across half of his face looked at Inuyasha with a challenge in his eyes and in his voice.

The hanyou smiled in return. "Well that depends on why you want to stay. If you're going to cause trouble…then you'll have to taste the steel of my sword. I won't hesitate to kill you."

The bandaged demon scoffed. "Please, half-breed. Lord Sesshomaru killed you without any trouble. You're nothing to sneer at."

Something terrible flashed in Inuyasha's eyes and made the bandaged demon's smirk falter a bit. Inuyasha slowly unsheathed Tetsusaiga, allowing it to sing from its scabbard. "You don't have to believe that I killed Ryuukotsusei or anything else. I don't give a damn. But get this, your _lord_ made a cheap shot…and I will make him pay." He tilted his head, thoughtfully, and smiled again. "Maybe I'll go and cut off his _other_ arm too."

The immediate silence was burdensome. The bandaged demon was incredulous but stunned all the same. "You…you couldn't have been the one…"

Inuyasha sheathed his sword and huffed. "Think what you like. But you better heed my warning." Arms crossed again, he had a bored expression. To some, it reminded them of the general who had just abandoned them. Who was this hanyou? "So, who's going to leave? Be my guest."

The fifteen remaining soldiers did not move. Frankly, it surprised Inuyasha. He stood there for a time, figuring that that was all they needed. There were some very injured members but Sango and Miroku had done a fair job and Inuyasha concluded that five, at the least, would be able to walk away. The bandaged demon included. But none of them moved.

"Uh…" Finally. A taker. Inuyasha turned to his direction. But the demon wasn't making a move to leave. "What if…what if we want to stay…uh, I mean, for a time?" Some grunts of agreement.

Inuyasha furrowed his brows. "Then you can. Until all of you can leave." The demon actually looked relieved.

"Is that it then?" He was confused but kept it hidden. No one answered. The blonde-haired one, Yasuo, nodded. Inuyasha nodded as well, once, and turned to leave. "Fine then."

"W-wait!" Inuyasha stopped. It was the bandaged demon. His features were twisted, peering upon Inuyasha as though he was an odd creature of study. "Who…who _are_ you?"

Those same expectant eyes. Like they were hungry for the answer.

"Psh. Weren't you listening? I'm Inuyasha."

He continued on his way. Nobody bothered him until he met the outer edge of trees. "Inuyasha, where are you going?" Fumina asked.

Inuyasha's eyes were bland and well-guarded. "I'm going to take a bath. You'll all remain here, except for you." He pointed at Kagome. "Take Rin back to the village. I'm sure Kaede-baba is looking for her."

Kagome noticed Rin scrunch her shoulders up.

"And Sango and I?" Miroku spoke carefully, Inuyasha knew.

Inuyasha didn't try to shield his reply. He allowed Kasuhama and the rest of the demons to hear. "You'll continue with what you were doing behind my _back_." He gave the rest while walking, one arm raised in a flippant manner. "If they try anything funny, go ahead and suck them up in your wind tunnel. I'll be back."

The wet sound of his feet on the snow soon dissipated. Once again, Inuyasha, his leaving, distantly reminded them of who else had left the clearing just a few moments before.

Miroku watched the area Inuyasha had left in, felt his heart beat, and then blew out a sigh. "Well, that was certainly unpleasant." The way he pinched the bridge of his nose translated that it had been much more for him. His back still ached terribly from Inuyasha throwing him into the wall. And his mind echoed with the betrayal in Inuyasha's voice, with the thud his dead body had made.

Kagome covered her face, her rib cage bouncing with the sobs she swallowed. After one deep breath, she lowered her arms but her eyes still gleamed. "Okay. Come on Rin. It's time to go." The tone of her voice slowed into confusion as she looked around. "Huh. It looks like we're walking. Kirara went with him." She didn't make a move to leave.

Sango rubbed her shoulder as though missing the heat Kirara usually left there. "What do you think we should do? He's…he's not acting like himself."

"And can you blame him?" Nagaharu quipped. He looked calm, wise even, but it didn't fit him right. The engravings on his face were meant for smiling and were comfortable in that position. He sighed deeply. "He told us a bit about his relationship. But I didn't expect that _brutality._"

"Neither did we," Miroku said. He meticulously rubbed his brow. "I believe Inuyasha crossed a line that neither of them expected and now they don't know how to deal with it. I always wondered about Lord Sesshomaru. He once saved Inuyasha from going berserk"—he didn't notice the grave-robbing gang's confused looks—"and has aided us in the past in our quest for the jewel shards and Naraku's demise. I've previously concluded that he was purposefully keeping Inuyasha alive, if not for his own…curiosity. But today, not even Sesshomaru was his usual controlled self." There was a hint of derision and anger in the monk's words.

Sango nodded thoughtfully. "There's really nothing we can do," she said, answering her previous question. "Except do what he says. Maybe everything will go back to normal once they all leave."

"I don't think things will ever go back to being normal." Kagome whispered. She did not adhere to their silent suggestions of explanation. Her face was downcast and she was remembering the dark, dead, "something" she had seen in Inuyasha's eyes the night she apologized to him in her room. That pain he lived with. Sesshomaru had made it stronger; she saw that now very clearly. It was evident in that cold guarded expression when Inuyasha left. Washing the blood away was not going to undo the damage wrought by his brother's hand.

All this time, there had been keen things that had made Inuyasha upset. Kikyou. Naraku. Talk of his mother. Talk of his human night. And of course Sesshomaru.

But of all those things, his past with Sesshomaru was the only one still so clouded with mystery. Even when Kagome first started traveling with Inuyasha, Sesshomaru had arrived out of nowhere, fought with Inuyasha, and left. This cycle repeated consistently, on and off, as more members joined their little group. It was normal. It was _never_ heavily questioned. _Oh, that's just his older brother. They don't get along very well. He says it's because he's half-human. _They had all accepted it, had even sat on the sidelines calmly while they fought.

But what was the real story behind these brothers? Why did they really fight? Why had Sesshomaru allowed Inuyasha to live all this time if he harbored such hatred? Was it really just because of what he claimed? What was it like when Inuyasha was a child and growing up?

Why kill Inuyasha now?

This was all making Miroku's words earlier more poignant for Kagome: _He is a half-demon…and Inuyasha does not give insight about his past or about any details to the relationship he has with his brother. Really…how much do we really understand about him?_

These questions were never going to be questioned now. Kagome felt no hope for it. Even if there was a possibility, it was not going to be easy to extract the answers. That dark, dead something would make sure of that.

* * *

Kasuhama watched Inuyasha's companions fall into a sorrowful reverie while sitting with his own. He tended to a companion's bandages half-mindedly. Yasuo sat near and cleared his throat. "Kasuhama, sir. What…what should we do?"

"What do you mean?" Oh. But he knew.

"We're banished." The bandaged demon, who had spoken to Inuyasha so unabashedly earlier, spoke instead. "We can't go back to the homeland—to our _families!_" Kuma's voice grew more vehement and worried Kasuhama for he started to rile those around him. "We're stuck here being tended to by a bunch of humans and second-rate demons. Not to mention, bossed by a stuck-up half-breed! And that…Kasuhama…was all thanks _to you."_

Kasuhama stilled. He could feel them, including Kuma, waiting. He let go of the bandages and turned slowly to the bear-like dog-demon. "I will tell you what we shall do," he said slowly.

The tone of voice. The look on his face. He had learned them during wartime and it had gained him promotions in rank. It had gained him respect. He had been Sesshomaru's closest aid. Until his damning order of retreat which had left them here. They deserve to be angry with him, ashamed of him. But he would not allow them to break apart. He would not allow Kuma to cause trouble. They couldn't afford it. Not now.

He was a realist. After all.

"You will stay here because that _hanyou_ gave you a choice to leave and you did not take it. So you will stay and you will heal and take care of the rest of your fellow soldiers. We will all live day by day. Once everyone can leave, _then_ I shall help you all decide what to do with what Sesshomaru—"he purposefully dropped the honorific and was glad they caught it. Their eyes were wide. "…has so wonderfully done to all of you." He breathed deeply and went back to his previous task. His companion winced when he pulled the bandages too tight.

Kuma glared but didn't voice anything more. He kept glancing at the damage Tetsusaiga had done behind them. _Who is he?_ But soon, with reluctance, Kuma lied down and succumbed to a troubled doze, dreaming terribly about the home he was never going to see again.

* * *

It started out slow. It started out detachedly.

He simply felt the fabric and the hot water between his palms. He scrubbed. The murky bubbling water swirled with tendrils of black and red. His skin tightened from the cold and pinpricked. But he was clean. It had taken patience to wash away all that blood dying his flesh; it had taken him patience to do it calmly. At least the hot spring was quiet and devoid of villagers. Kirara sat on a rock, very clear away from the water, and watched him.

It was time for his decimated clothing to be cleansed.

The red haori would patch up on its own thanks to the fire rat fur it was made out of. But he was going to need to sow up his undershirt, Inuyasha thought contemptuously.

He could ask Kaede to do it. She was handy in repairing the holes he frequently came back with.

It wouldn't be a surprise for her.

This happened a lot. Only difference was that it was only his clothing this time. Because apparently Tenseiga had worked without swinging somehow and—

His hands slammed to the bottom of the pool; rocks dislodged and dreamily circled about in the water. Harsh vapor exited between his teeth. Kirara mewed with concern. No, Inuyasha shook his head. He was fine. He could handle anything. Inuyasha continued scrubbing. And he repeated the sentiment again and again. He was fine. _He was fine. He could handle anything. _The thoughts created a barrier and on the outside was the hurt, the feel of poisonous fingers, the hissing of insults, the loneliness, the same old feeling of abandonment, and a terrible, terrible acceptance which cut into him, sliced into him, scrubbed in between the pores.

"Damn it!" Inuyasha splashed at the water and sat back on his haunches.

He was fine. He could handle anything.

Fingers enclosed about the sword on the rocks and pulled. Inuyasha encircled his arms about it and buried his face. Tetsusaiga dug into his cheek more and more as he tightened his muscles. But that was fine.

He could handle anything.

* * *

Tetsusaiga could still feel the pain from its brother. Tenseiga had assured in a startlingly quiet way that it would be fine, as its handler walked away. To the Sword of the Earth, feeling the aura of Tenseiga dwindle away from distance seemed like a great and final goodbye.

But there had been one hope.

Tetsusaiga hummed softly beneath its handler's chin. He would not notice, too strong was the dark pain within him, but Tetsusaiga continued anyway. It mourned for him. Yet it also celebrated.

Once again—if not for a blessedly short time—Tetsusaiga had felt the tear of being without a master; that encompassing emptiness of future centuries with no usage; no longer being held or swung; no chance of feeling the master's victory or even exhausted defeat. This had been terrible when the Great Master had died. When Tetsusaiga could no longer feel the presence of its current handler's soul, however, it was surprised to be clutched by that previous terribleness again.

But Tenseiga, the Sword of Heaven, had brought him back. It suffered greatly for the deed but the hanyou's death was not part of the plan the Great Master had willed into their steel. He must live. Tenseiga's handler must learn. This was more important than the desire of the older son.

Tetsusaiga hummed and connected with the hanyou's thoughts. Such darkness. Such sadness. It heard him think with anger about ways to make the older son suffer. But greater were his despairing thoughts about his ineffectiveness to accomplish that desire. And in the background, too deep for the hanyou to comprehend, was the continued whisper of a longing—_to be accepted_. His subconscious recognition that this longing would never come to fruition was the main factor for his pain and the fact that this longing still existed even with all the abuse was also the main factor for his rage. He would never be able to put this confliction into words but Tetsusaiga understood.

In a manner of sorrowful fortune, it was the hanyou's double-sided nature which caused the longing to still exist. His Youkai instincts remained unsatisfied without the fulfillment of being part of an Inu clan, of not even being cared for by a member of his species--especially by the most important member of his bloodline who still lived. His human heart was also the culprit for the stubbornness; only humans could covet for so long even with the knowledge that they shall never get what they desire.

So the longing persisted. As did the darkness and the cold.

But, Tetsusaiga supposed, it should consider this another hope.

* * *

Sesshomaru was not satisfied and this bothered him terribly. But he wasn't bothered because he was unsatisfied. No, this wasn't it at all. There were many things that Sesshomaru couldn't possibly fathom, but this, to his utter chagrin, he did. For he was unsatisfied because of the fact that he was pleased.

He was pleased.

Inuyasha was alive.

Sesshomaru sailed through the air, a cloud beneath his feet. Jakken sat silently behind him. The toad had been overjoyed for his return. He had found the water imp easily for Jakken wandered aimlessly about the forest a while griping, loudly, about Inuyasha and his human companions. Sesshomaru had not the mind to reprimand him about leaving Rin or being too boisterous. His frigid, impassive glare was enough to keep the toad from speaking another word. They traveled for hours with silence.

The dog-demon knew his destination but was too restless to arrive there just yet. He was pleased, unsatisfied with his pleasure, and all of this made him want to _move._ He tried visualizing the strike again; the feel of Inuyasha, the smell of his death, but all he could focus on was the last look in the hanyou's eyes. The memory caused his stomach to feel unpleasant and heavy once more. It caused him to want to _move_ even more. Just run. Burst free and roar with anguished frustration.

This wasn't normal; he knew this to be the truth. This truth only made him spiral about again.

The beast, which had howled for retribution against the half-breed he believed to have forced all he knew to betrayal, now simply paced about restlessly in the back of his thoughts. It didn't howl but air remained tense in its throat as though it was about to do so. It paced, it quivered, and it was unsatisfied.

The blood of the hanyou hadn't done it.

But…for a brief moment…Inuyasha's first breath back to life had.

However, Sesshomaru would never admit this to himself and this made him restless.

There was something wrong with him.

His mind whispered the most obvious reason to him but Sesshomaru quickly destroyed the thought with the same ease as his golden whip on a lowly scavenger. It was not possible. Then perhaps it was Inuyasha's fault. But this, of course, was ludicrous also. Inuyasha made him fill with ire, a feat no other could do so easily, but the measly hanyou could never be significant enough to leave him on edge so long after an encounter.

Sesshomaru refocused briefly on the surroundings below him, having tired with his repetitive and troublesome thoughts. He made a turn and focused entirely on returning to his homeland, his birthright. He withdrew, as best he could, from the beast pacing wildly in his head and heart. He withdrew, as best he could, from a strange burn in his blood that was steadily teasing him out of control.


	21. Red Burn

**Disclaimer: **Unless otherwise corrected, Inuyasha's fire-rat "jacket", as well as Sesshomaru's flower-printed "jacket", will be referred to as a "suikan".

* * *

**The General**

**Chapter Twenty One**

* * *

_If you whispered, it'd hurt me._

* * *

He was asleep but still so cold. Imaginary arms wrapped around himself and squeezed. The cold actually hurt. It was dry and deeply penetrating. He supposed even the very pores of his skin had ice crystals within them. But he didn't shiver. He hugged himself tighter and was engulfed by the cold's strange pain.

Around him was darkness. The cold came from there, he knew. Where there was no light, there was no warmth. He was terrified of it and yet wanted to stay, because the darkness seemed like power and the cold seemed like protection.

Even though it hurt so badly.

His name was called. He turned his dream-head towards the sound and instinctively understood that his name had been repeated continually since his arrival into sleep. It was only now did he heed it. His name in the echoing chambers of his mind sounded forlorn and pleading. _Yes_, he answered. This was not the first time he had had this dream. His name had been called for quite some time, every time he slept.

But this was the first time he had answered. Just on a whim. His name sounded like it was in pain from the cold and the darkness too.

_Yes?_

In front of him, the black started to gray and form a silhouette of a person he could not recognize. Nonetheless, there was a pang within him that beat and beat and beat as the silhouette solidified and was lightened to reveal who the person was. Once recognition did hit, the pain intensified, the cold heightened, the darkness swelled.

It engulfed his head and filled him with an incomprehensible fury. But the fury wasn't hot. It was sharp. So sharp. So painful.

He howled.

_NO! I will kill you! I will kill you! I will make you hurt! I'm going to make you hurt like you did to me!_

He lunged at the person. Even in his dreams, his brother stood so regally, so contemptuously. This was how his brother would always be. This was how he remembered his brother and probably always would: with a look of boredom. But if you looked closer, if you knew his brother long enough like he did and knew how to look, you would see the slight furrow in his brow, the slight edge in his eyes. That disdain. That hidden mocking. That disgust.

_FILTH. _

He howled again but even within his mind, it had the crack of a sob.

His brother did not disappear from his attacks. In a dream, he expected that. Instead, he felt the ghostly touch of fabric and skin and muscle; he felt the ghostly thuds when his brother fell and when he followed suit with imaginary gravity. The fall did not knock away his momentum. In a flurry of knife-cutting rage, he childishly punched away at his brother's face and chest. He had no sword, no weapon, and he wasn't even bearing his claws. But just punching felt good to him. It didn't lessen the pain of the cold and the darkness. But this was something he had always wanted to do: just attack without military precision or hard-practiced tactics. Just hit. Just hit and feel the angry gasps shoot out of him like cries. He had always wanted to do this. Since he was a child and he had first seen that disdain, that hidden mocking, that disgust.

By the time he had met his brother, he'd known what that looked like. He knew how to find it. His brother did not fail to express it. _Damn you! Damn you. Damn you…_

Soon, even within this dream, his movements slowed. He grew weary and felt engulfed once more. But this time, not by rage. But by a much worst thing….

Helpless sorrow.

He landed one more good punch against his brother's cheekbone, raised his hand again, but it fell down onto his brother's chest. He panted between his teeth and tried to fight against the swelling within his rib cage. It felt like the pain from the cold…but sweeter. This pain held an inkling of the emotion he tried so hard to eradicate. It held the light of who he used to be before the mistake he'd committed. It held the weak light that used to be him before his brother hurt him so deeply.

He hadn't even known that there was more to dig out of his heart to still hurt him.

He turned to his brother's face. He wanted to glare at him but he couldn't make his imaginary face make the movements. So he continued to pant, his lips pulled tightly back, from weariness but mostly from the pain in his ribs. He expected to still see that disdain, that hidden mocking, that disgust. He expected that from this dream. That was how he would always remember his brother after all.

His brother looked back at him. There was no wavering in their eye contact. That slight furrow remained in his brows but it didn't translate scorn. But pain. The same pain. And there was understanding on his brother's face.

He heard his name again, a whisper. His brother's lips did not move but he wondered if that's what his name would sound like if his brother said it softly.

In the background, imperceptible to his imaginary hearing, was the sound of two heartbeats.

They melded together right as he woke up.

Inuyasha remembered the dream for only a few minutes.

* * *

Inuyasha awoke like he had never slept. There was uneasiness within him and his brow was damp. He didn't know why. The answer was on the edge and he didn't really want to go get it. Releasing a sigh, he wiped at one eye and looked about his surroundings.

It was still night. Nagaharu and the rest of the grave-robbing gang huddled together nearby, unwilling to leave, and determined to be the continual pain in his neck. Miroku and Sango slept at the base of the tree he resided in. There were curled up in Kagome's sleeping bags of the future, weary from a long day of caring for the comatose and the injured. Weary from ignoring the sneers and the warning growls given by the conscious ones who didn't want a human's help and a hanyou's overseeing. Inuyasha found it a sweet revenge for their betrayal. If they wanted to take care of the demon dumbasses so badly, then they could take the brunt of their prideful abuse. Without him. There was no way in hell he was going to help them and it was smart of Miroku and Sango never to ask.

In fact, they were being very attentive to his wishes, uncomplaining. Kagome and the rest too.

What? Was seeing him killed so traumatic?

Inuyasha sighed harshly, clamping the fresh memories down with a massive effort of will. He arched his back against the tree bark and tightened his arms in the crossed position they were in. He couldn't see the sky through the branches but he stared anyway. His ears swiveled by the sound of a cleared throat, delicate, desperately trying not to disturb anyone's slumber. The uneasiness which lingered from his forgotten dream twisted and soured and became the new, more comfortable emotion of annoyance. Inuyasha didn't turn his head.

The throat was cleared once more. When that still did not raise a reaction from the hanyou, except an unseen twitching eyebrow, the person made a daring move and whispered his name. "Inuyasha-san? I know you are awake."

His eyes were open, weren't they? He scowled over to the one called Yasuo. He was an odd one. The demon smiled at Miroku and Sango's attentiveness to his injuries, thanked them, and welcomed Inuyasha back when he returned from the hot springs. He ignored all the scowls from his comrades. He was kind. He called the hanyou by name and not by his blood heritage.

He pissed Inuyasha off more than any of the rest.

Since overlooking the demon sorely failed, Inuyasha spoke. "Wha'dya want?" It was not stated as a question.

Yasuo smiled in that slow, endearing way that Inuyasha attributed to the brat now and desperately despised. But Yasuo paused, looked about at his sleeping comrades, and was silent for a time. He clearly made up his mind and attempted to stand. Inuyasha straightened up. "What the hell are you doing?" The demon's strength was returning due to Kagome's futuristic items and human effort but residue of fever remained on his skin. And he was weakened terribly by the loss of his arm. Yasuo paused again and looked at Inuyasha thoughtfully.

"I wish to speak with you," he whispered, "but you are too far away for a decent conversation."

Inuyasha nearly growled. "Then don't speak with me! Go back to sleep."

"Then will I be able to speak with you in the morning?" Yasuo's calm words disarmed Inuyasha, as it always did. He did not speak in a syrupy fashion, like many corrupt villains Inuyasha had met throughout his life—in meaning that there was no thick attempt in his voice to beguile innocents, or dimwits, into a crafty trap. He spoke slowly, picked the words out and strung them with an intense sincerity.

Inuyasha didn't like it.

He didn't know how to deal with it.

"We have nothing to talk about." He re-crossed his arms, lay back down, and even closed his eyes to indicate that his words were harshly true to him and should be to Yasuo. Yasuo didn't get the hint or brazenly ignored it.

"Then we will discover something to discuss through small conversation. Here is a good place to start: what is your favorite color, Inuyasha-san?" Yasuo's chin quivered slightly by his refusal to chuckle when the hanyou looked at him, aghast.

Maybe Tenseiga's miracle had actually been a curse. "It's _Inuyasha._ And you don't need to know."

"Ah, I am honored to be allowed to call you by your first name. Please feel free to call me Yasuo also!" He grinned happily and leaned forward. "And is it not red? You wear an awful lot of it."

"So what." Inuyasha sharply stated. He curled about his midsection a few centimeters, subtly covering the gaping hole in his undershirt and fire rat suikan. Going to Kaede would have to wait for tomorrow. It had been too late and he wasn't going to leave these raggedy demons alone on his territory. Besides…it got cold at night. His unprotected stomach was chilled. _Damn you Sesshomaru. _

Yasuo's smile faltered and became an expression of guarded concern. His whisper lowered. "Does it still pain you at all?"

Inuyasha tensed and looked away to the side. His hand unconsciously traveled there again, touching the deep burn from those fingers. The burn remained under the surface, unable to be truly touched and eased by the contact. "No."

The silent was long but not awkward. Yasuo was being polite, Inuyasha actually understood that. When he did speak, it was with utmost care. "It will anger you. But I wish to say…thank you for what you did today. As well as say sorry for bringing such pain upon you. I…uh, understand the difficulty of allowing us to stay here and what you—"

"Stop."

Yasuo did and there was no shame in his eyes, no embarrassment of what he'd said or of being interrupted. Inuyasha couldn't stand to look at him. He was like that blasted Nagaharu and the rest of them. Something must be up to treat him so…so…_civilly. _There must be _something _they wanted. His death? The annihilation of his half-breed flesh from this planet like every other person in his life?

Like his brother?

But they didn't act that way. They didn't demand anything that made sense—like the jewel or his sword or his blood on the ground. They had acted so cleverly when he'd returned from the land of the dead, actually concerned and utterly relieved. They must have acted. Because it didn't make sense. The rest made sense. The bandaged half-faced dog-demon made sense. That was how it was. How it always had been. How it should always be! _Always!_

He was filth.

Sesshomaru…had even made sense.

Inuyasha, cold but confused, and desperate for an escape into sleep…to anywhere, shook his head at Yasuo. "Stop…No more. Don't talk to me anymore."

Surprisingly, Yasuo nodded. His face was composed and soft. He didn't say another word but smiled at the hanyou and lay back down.

Inuyasha closed his own eyes and for a split moment, wondered about the feel of a normal conversation.

_Red is not my favorite color. _

* * *

It sung at him violently. It clawed and snarled through his veins, dragged away his lucidity and made him want to rear back and scream. Or vomit. It rose and ebbed off rhythmically but the interlude between panting clarity and a savageness he couldn't control was becoming short. Dangerously short.

He needed to get out, away from the others. He needed to leave before he didn't want to anymore. Because if he stayed, his feverish thoughts about ripping flesh and eating hearts and dismembering those he loved would rise and not ebb away. It taunted him, whispered in the back of his thoughts when he could breathe normally. His friends, his pack mates, would walk by him and a desire would tease him to grab at that calmly swinging hand and crack it. When his blood sung, it was worse. The desire was tantalizingly real like the desire to eat and procreate. Too real. Too sunk into his skin. It was like the quiet voice of his homeland's instincts, alive in his species since the beginning of existence. Impossible to ignore. Painful to ignore.

He had to get out now.

He could hear them calling his name. They had seen him. He should have been more careful but it was getting hard just to walk.

Because he wanted to run. He wanted to kneel over onto his hands and fly away into the night, letting go of his mind's rigid clutch on sanity. It hurt so bad to hang on.

They were getting panicked. They never were too good without his leadership. Maybe he should stop and explain…

_NO! _He gritted his teeth and doubled over as heat bubbled up over him and tore away at the fridges of his control. Oh, he wanted to tear into them. He wanted to, so badly, go and bury his claws deep into muscle, blood, dirt, bark, anything _at ALL! _He carefully quickened his step, sweating, panting, and feeling the unaccustomed prick of tears in his eyes.

He knew when he finally started to run and pulled fruitlessly back at his longing to go faster, that he wouldn't be able to return.

He was falling and didn't have the strength to crawl back up.

* * *

"LET ME GO!" Ukyou kicked his legs, bringing his whole body up with the momentum. The guards grunted but did not slow. They dragged him across the stone ground and down the steps. Ukyou hissed in pain as each flight bruised his tender tail. "Damn it! Listen to me! I have important news to tell the Royal Elders!"

"Sure you do, you mangy dingo mutt. But the Elders have no time for you and your conspiracies. Go back to the mud pit where you belong." The guards looked at each other and then simultaneously lifted Ukyou up and tossed him into a puddle. Laughing and tails wagging, they stomped back to their posts.

Ukyou glared at the Royal Palace of the Western Kingdom. Or the gate at least. He'd tried to do things the diplomatic way. He tried to make a reservation to see the Royal Elders. But everyone he asked simply laughed at him for the notion. Apparently, the Elders didn't take visitors, especially with a war and a plague on their hands. So he just walked up to the gate and started yelling. He was angry. He wanted to hurt that hanyou and he was tired of waiting! It had taken him forever to get here. It had taken him forever to sniff the place out since he couldn't _see _it what with its special charms which masked it from the prying eyes of humans.

_Damn them all_. He got nowhere, obviously, with all that yelling. Ukyou stood up, fruitlessly dusting away at the liquid on his clothes. What now? He thought. He turned to head back to the small bowels of streets and houses that surrounded the large estate.

He had been surprised to see the town so similar to that of human infrastructure. Perhaps the close relationship between humans and dogs even transcended into higher canine life forms. That made Ukyou smile sardonically at the thought. Most Youkai chose to live with and similar to their lower selves, like the wolf-demons in elaborate caves or forests. More natural.

However, even Ukyou had started to notice the continual effect of humans upon the Youkai landscape. Either the humans affected how Youkai behaved—such as the grave-robbing gang and their desire to live in make-shift tents, and this city of wooden houses—or they disrupted how the Youkai lived. Such as himself, who had been cast out numerous times by soldiers and monks and priestesses. Who had even been attacked by strange metal weapons that blew fire and hurt his ears. For thousands of years, demons ruled the land and the humans were enslaved.

But now…somehow…the measly little creatures were making a comeback, causing demons to become homeless, starved, or even dead. How could this be?

Ukyou crossed his arms and clenched his teeth. Humans. Whether full-blooded, or _half-_blooded, they were all so despicable and pointless.

So entranced was he with his dark thoughts, Ukyou did not see the dog-demon jogging towards him. They rammed shoulders, enough force to cause the dog-demon to drop what he had been holding and for Ukyou to stagger and to curse.

The dog-demon apologized profusely. Ukyou looked him over and placated down his ire. He was about his age, young, and a soldier. He wore the same garbs that Shirabaku's army wore. This irritated Ukyou—_that hanyou lover!—_but he bent down to politely pick up the large scroll from the ground.

"Oh thank you!" The younger soldier said. He held out his hand for the scroll but Ukyou did not give it to him.

The dingo Youkai looked over the impressively sealed scroll, at the elaborate texture of the paper. "If you don't mind me asking, who is this to be delivered to? It seems so important and you were in quite a hurry."

The soldier smiled, "Uh, I'm afraid that's classified. And if you could excuse me, I, uh, am still in a hurry."

Ukyou gave him his best disarming grin and pulled the scroll away from the soldier's yearning hands once again. "You _must _be a general! Or at least second-in-command for delivering such impressive news. Is it about the war?"

The soldier blushed. "Y-yes, it is. I, uh, am to deliver it to the Royal Elders straight away so please…could I have it back?"

Ukyou lifted a brow. _Well this will be easy. _"Yes, but I think I may have caused you to get it dirty. Please, just let me clean it off for you right quick and then you won't cause any disrespect when you deliver it." The soldier, exasperated, lowered his arms. Ukyou harmlessly stroked at the material for a few seconds and then rammed his knee up against the soldier's lower flank. He hissed from the impact with the dog-demon's armor but it caught the boy by surprise and gave Ukyou amble time to jab his temple with his elbow, trip him to the ground, and then swing his foot at the base of his neck. He promptly fell unconscious.

Ukyou pocketed the scroll and looked about. No one was traveling up from the town, the road to the grand estate was clear. _He _was in the clear. _Finally, going my way. _Ukyou dragged the soldier into some bushes and gave him another good kick to ensure that he wouldn't be waking up too soon.

With a definite hop in his step, he walked back up the stairs to the front gate. "Oh, guards!"

It didn't take long for them to return, a scowl on their faces, but an expectant glee in their eyes. "Begging for more already? Rather masochistic aren't you?" One guard quipped. The other clenched his burly hands, cracking the knuckles.

Ukyou blandly looked up at them and pulled out the scroll. They faltered by the sight of the seal on its curved side. "Take me to see the damned Royal Elders."

He paused and smirked.

"Oh, pretty please."

* * *

A day, and then two, passed and the members of the clearing learned well how to effectively lessen their interaction with each other, despite the close proximities. That is, except for Yasuo, and minimally Kasuhama. They were the only ones who would speak with the ones who looked after them.

"Thank you, Sango. That is very kind of you." Yasuo accepted the cup of tea and glowed from the experimental sip he took. He looked up into the tree where Inuyasha lounged comfortably above him. He had finally grown strong enough to be able to stand and make the short distance to where he now rested. "Neh, Inuyasha? Would you not like a cup?"

Inuyasha shook his head and stretched his arms. Although Inuyasha yet to have a long, _normal_ conversation with the demon, he was no longer so visibly threatened by him. Yasuo found it a step-forward when the hanyou did not object to him sitting below the tree with his human companions. It was not a sign of friendship, per se, but of grudging acceptance. Yasuo didn't mind Inuyasha's silence or the occasional grunts and nods; he conversed one-sidedly without any trouble. He often included Inuyasha in the conversations he had with Sango, Miroku, or the grave-robbing gang even if the hanyou did not verbally partake in the conversation.

But Yasuo was determined to have his conversation with the famous hanyou one of these days. Being banished, he had all the time of the world now. And besides, little did the hanyou know it…but he had been a fan of his for quite some time. To possibly meet the most elusive hanyou on the islands was the opportunity the war gave him, and which he readily took. He was also finally able to leave his suffocating and constricting home. He scoffed delicately at his own foolishness, tensing the shredded muscles of his stump of an arm, but all in all he wasn't too upset. He was alive, wasn't he? And currently sipping tea with his idol above him. No, he was not upset at all. He sipped his tea again and smiled over the rim at his disgruntled comrades who glared at him across the clearing. If they wanted tea too, they could just ask.

"Yasuo," Miroku said, having dropped honorifics days ago at the demon's request, "Would you mind if we asked you some questions? That is, if you are feeling up to it."

Yasuo nodded, "Please. I would love to. What about?"

The monk stiffened and parted a glance at Inuyasha. "About the war," he whispered. Inuyasha didn't lash out or even tense, but they could still feel him listening intently.

Yasuo clicked his tongue, "Ah. I thought you would never ask. Now that things have finally calmed down…" he meant mostly that attending to his comrades was becoming less challenging for they were healing nicely but by Miroku's wince, the demon realized too late that it had a double meaning. He continued, ignoring the way Inuyasha had noticeably stilled, "This is a perfect time to explain. What would you like to know?"

"Well," Miroku paused when Sango poured a cup of tea and handed it upward to the demon that had meandered over. The monk nodded respectively at Kasuhama who then politely accepted the drink and sat with them. He did not drink nor say a word. Glancing up at Inuyasha, Kasuhama nodded for Miroku to continue. The man cleared his throat. "What is the reason for it? And how long has it been going on?"

Yasuo looked to his leader and they pointedly shared eye contact. Yasuo spoke, "It is difficult to say what the reasoning is. Many of the soldiers of the dissenting families have their own reasons and they are all different. But, generally, you could say that we are battling for territory, similar to how you humans are at this moment. For us…" He paused, "For Sesshomaru…it is to unify the territory again."

"Unify the territory? What do you mean?" Sango asked.

Again, he looked to Kasuhama. "The name of our homeland, the Western Kingdom, is a misnomer. Although it does reside in the west, it used to be much larger. It was once the most cherished and respected Youkai nation, first only to the wolf tribe and the land of the cat. But now it is broken. Many families, some millennia old, absconded from our homeland and broke it up into different factions. Most are simple tribes, traveling clans, but a few of these factions are large and have declared themselves as separate Inu-Youkai countries. The largest is the Southern Kingdom, who we now battle."

"The Southern Kingdom," Miroku echoed thoughtfully. "But I still do not understand. What caused your nation to fracture?"

Yasuo opened his mouth but could not find the gumption to answer. He made a soft sound in his throat and stroked the sides of his tea cup. "It is…difficult."

"Do you not know?" Sango asked delicately.

Yasuo shook his head, "That is not it. It is a…difficult matter."

"Oh." They settled into silence.

"It was because of me." They all looked up, startled. Inuyasha spoke levelly, "It was because of me and…my mother."

"Your mother…" Sango absent-mindedly stroked the fur of Kirara, who had refused to leave the area since returning from the village, having dropped off Kagome, Shippo, and Rin days ago. Kagome did not visit. Inuyasha's orders. He told her it was because the walk to the clearing from the village would be dangerous and he could not escort her. Sango wondered if there were other reasons.

Kasuhama finally joined in. His voice was grave and careful. "Lord Touga, our late Alpha…and Inuyasha's father… was an exemplary leader. He was strict, just, and terrifying, able to bring any enemy to their knees. But his most notable characteristic was his kindness. He would protect anyone who sought for his security. And he often visited the towns of his citizens, traveling through the homeland, and speaking amiably with us. This certainly caused uproars, as you probably could imagine, for similarly to your human Emperor, his face was not meant to be seen and he was not to travel unaccompanied." He smiled softly. "But that was how he wished to rule and he did so for many decades. That is…until he met…Inuyasha's mother."

Kasuhama spoke upwards, "Do you know the story, Inuyasha? About how your parents met?"

Inuyasha stiffened and made a thick sound in the back of his throat. "Why would I give a shit about something that happened so long ago? They're dead. That's how the story ended and that's all that matters."

"Not so," Kasuhama scoffed lightly. "It is all the difference for how our nation is." Inuyasha turned his face away, not understanding why there was no malice in the demon's eyes, but still tasting the bitterness.

"You see," Yasuo said, taking over upon sensing the awkwardness. "Inuyasha's mother was a lady of a human imperial court. At the time, she was in danger from many warring provinces who wished to stake claim to the land she lived in. Her family had a long-standing relationship with the Inu-Youkai Royal Court, centuries. They asked for the Inu-no-Taisho's protection. At first, he refused. It was not keen to become entangled with human affairs. He had his own lands to run. He…he had a son to nurture into an heir."

Inuyasha bared his teeth.

"But, rumor has it; he met the late Lady of the Court by chance. And he soon agreed to protect her and the court. After that, not much is known. I, myself, was too young to understand."

Miroku and Sango turned to Kasuhama, expectantly. The demon sighed. "Inu-Youkai mate for life. The Inu-no-Taisho had already spawned a son, a rightful heir, with a high-standing demoness."

"Se…Sesshomaru's mother…" Sango hesitated to say. Kasuhama nodded.

"Chaos erupted in the human court when…Inuyasha's mother was discovered pregnant. Being of an important standing, this was a dire problem and she had not been married off yet. I heard they…tried to eradicate the child before it was too late for her to forego the shame. But somehow, she escaped and the Inu-no-Taisho went to her aid. He announced that he was the father.

Now, it was not uncommon for a Youkai Lord to take a human concubine, but for an Inu-Youkai it is not a highly accepted custom. It is also condemned to sire a child through a human concubine, a common unwritten law throughout most high-level demons. The Royal Court of the Western Lands did their best to explain away the scandal, explaining that the Inu-no-Taisho was simply trying to protect the woman's honor.

However…" Kasuhama cleared his throat. "The mark was upon her and as she rounded firmer with child, the scent of the Inu-no-Taisho's blood could be sensed, growing stronger as the child formed. There could be no denial for what the Inu-no-Taisho had done."

Sango absorbed this information before asking, "What is the mark?"

"It is a mating ritual!" Nagaharu jumped in and settled himself down into a crossed-legged manner, smiling pleasantly at the grim-faced patrons. The rest of his gang arrived slowly, sitting as well. The coyote demon chuckled wryly, "When demons of a…let us say, _canine_ persuasion take a mate, it is custom for them to mark her physically. It is to make sure that no one can steal her away from him. The neck tends to be a favorite place, am I right Kasu?" He elbowed the demon next to him and Kasuhama grimaced, his nose turning crimson.

"Yes, you are correct. It is a strong bond and should only be done once."

"Yes," Nagaharu waved his finger. "But Lord Touga did it…_twice_."

"Is that not supposed to be possible?" Miroku asked, a smirk lightening his features by Nagaharu's previous injunction.

Yasuo shrugged, "It shouldn't be. Usually the first mate has to die, but Sesshomaru's mother still lives to this very day."

"Really?" The humans asked together. Nagaharu nodded heartily.

"I know! And anyway, even if the first mate dies, it would take years for an Inu-Youkai to mate again. The bond makes the separation hard to bear." Nagaharu sniffed and placed a hand over his heart. "It is _truly_ a bond of love!"

"Wait. Do you mean that an Inu-Youkai man would have to wait for years simply to…?" Miroku lifted his eyebrows, horrified. Sango glowered and smacked him hard against the back of his head. The grave-robbing gang laughed heartily.

"Wonderful strike, Sango!" Fumina said. Sango smiled shyly.

Nagaharu shook his head, "No, no, no, Miroku. You don't understand. Those are two entirely different issues. Mating…I suppose for humans would be like _marriage_."

"Oh," the monk said. Nagaharu and Miroku chuckled good-naturedly, sharing a pointed look. Sango smacked the monk again.

"Yes, well," Kasuhama said. "That predicament has always been shrouded with mystery. The Inu-no-Taisho should not have been able to do it. But, uh, on another issue, this scandal caused a momentous tumult within our homeland. Our people were outraged and upset. For a time, things calmed when attention was drawn to the threat from the dragon leader, Ryuukotsusei. The Inu-no-Taisho chose to confront the issue alone but the fight did not last long. He returned quickly upon the news that the Lady of the Court, and the child she bore, was in danger from the people in her own domain. It was learned that he arrived too late. The Lady…and the child," eyes did not move but they all keenly felt Inuyasha's presence. "…were killed. It was reported by, by actually Sesshomaru, that his father was killed also within the human estate. He brought back proof in the form of a bloody patch of clothing, all that had remained, for the estate had collapsed in flames. Our people were skeptical, especially when a search was conducted and no bones were found."

"But if nothing remained…?" Miroku pondered.

Yasuo shook his head, "Upon death, the body should return to its true form, all spells having been eradicated. Understand, he was our Alpha, the highest ranked Inu-Youkai in the lands. His true form was the size of a mountain. A human estate would not be able to hide those bones, even if the fire managed to destroy the flesh and the muscle before the spells wore off. Many wondered if he still lived, too ashamed or heartbroken to return. But many traveled to the site, including the Royal Court, and we could sense the blood and death of our leader upon the broken land.

After his death, things started to collapse even more."

Yasuo trailed off and Kasuhama did not chime in. The grave-robbing gang, Miroku, and Sango all waited but it seemed as though explanations from these two banished soldiers was through.

"Excuse me, but…was this not decades ago? Has the war been going on without our, I mean, human's understanding all that time because of what happened between the Inu-no-Taisho and Inuyasha's mother?" Miroku asked.

A surprising and gruff voice answered. "No. It's been going on for only a few months now. It's barely started."

"Inuyasha…"

The hanyou went on, eyes closed. A corner of his mouth twitched up. "The bastard messed up. He couldn't keep the old man's kingdom together and it broke apart. And when he visited the Southern Kingdom for a possible peace negotiation, their leader died." Inuyasha chuckled darkly. "And they discovered him with the poor old dumbass's body at his feet! That's why they declared war. The bastard."

Kasuhama and Yasuo were visibly shocked.

"I…Inuyasha, how did you know about that?" Kasuhama asked, tentative.

Inuyasha turned his head and there was a wicked gleam in his eye, but no smile on his face.

"That would be because I had a nice long chat with Shirababa before ya'll got here." He waited.

Kasuhama frowned, "Shirababa…You mean…Shirabaku?"

"General Shirabaku?" Yasuo exclaimed.

Some of their comrades a distance behind them stirred and growled.

Inuyasha blandly smirked. "That's right."

"How do you know that traitor!" Kasuhama surged to his feet, fists clenched, brow wrinkled. "Are you conspiring with him!"

"Kasuhama, sir, please calm down." Yasuo said. Kasuhama waved his hand absent-mindedly at the boy, telling him to stay out of it.

"Tell me, Inuyasha. It would make sense, what with the grudge you hold against your brother. Is that the real reason why you are allowing us to stay here…as a trap for that Shirabaku bastard?" Something snapped in Inuyasha's eyes, a cold harsh wind. Miroku and Sango looked at each other with concern. He was still sitting on that branch, calm and collected. It wasn't like him.

What had happened to the hot-headed Inuyasha they knew?

Kuma, the face-bandaged demon, spoke loudly. "I knew it! What else can you expect from a putrid half-breed! I told you we were better off without these—"

His curse was drowned out by other roars of anger from the healing demon huddle. Some struggled to stand, brandishing out their claws, youki flickering about their shoulders. Kasuhama turned, ire building, "Silence! Stay where you are!" They reluctantly did so. Kuma still cursed loudly once more.

"Tell me the truth, Inuyasha! When will he arrive to disembowel us? What are you gaining in return!" Inuyasha breathed raggedly and then jumped from his perch. He landed swiftly, nose to nose with Kasuhama.

The hanyou watched the demon's face, the twitch in his left temple, and the small hint of a strange betrayal in his eyes. Usually he wasn't that perceptive, but that betrayal called out to his own, kindred.

He opened his lips slowly, "This is not my war."

Kasuhama blinked, confused that he had heard wrong, cautious to the possibility that he was being tricked. The hanyou stared at him, unblinking, arms held straight down his sides. There seemed to be no defense to his body position, no falsehood on his face.

Nonetheless, there was only way to make Kasuhama certain that he hadn't bequeathed all of his comrades into a bloody trap.

He called forth the centuries in his veins, the secret language of his homeland. Sensation billowed up his head and he took a deep breath. Kasuhama growled.

He called for an oath. An oath of truth-telling. No Inu-Youkai would be able to make the oath if truth did not reside within him. The age in their blood, from a time of rituals and natural order, when the moon still spoke to them, would never allow it.

Inuyasha staggered when the growl hit his ears. Kasuhama, fascinated, witnessed as youki filled the whites of Inuyasha's eyes, soon drowning over the gold. Purple stripes rippled over his skin on both cheekbones. The sword at his hip pulsed and then hummed, a sound which soon became more like a purr. Instead of wildness, a transcended peace came over Inuyasha's face right as the green pupils of his demonic nature filtered through the red of his eyes. For a few moments, the hanyou stood swaying slightly as though in a trance.

But then he straightened and bowed his head, a sign of respect as well as trust. He revealed that he wasn't a threat.

The growl in answer, what Kasuhama hoped to hear, drifted up from Inuyasha's bowed position. Relief fell upon him heavily and he thanked the hanyou deeply in the language of the Inu-Youkai, the language of wordless feeling, when Inuyasha straightened once more.

Surprisingly, there was slight annoyance on the hanyou's demon-transformed face. He growled again, translating most likely, in human language, to this sentence:

_Do not distrust me again. _

Kasuhama's brow rose but he nodded and also bowed his head.

This hanyou, the prince many in his homeland wanted to forget, continually surprised him.

* * *

He was all rabid sensation. The pumping of his legs as he sprinted, the feel of wet dirt and snow on his feet; the damnable itch in the back of his shoulders and tips of his fingers.

He had fallen.

A scent met his nose. He ripped the air when he stopped moving abruptly, nose up and sniffing.

Flesh.

Pumping blood.

And something that tickled his subconscious, recognition although the answer to what the scent was eluded him.

But he wanted to taste it. Rip it apart. Devour it whole.

A spasm took him. He tossed his shoulders back and twitched uncontrollably for a moment as white bile frothed over his lips. He lurched forward and vomited the putrid whiteness out. The attack passed and he stood, panting, sweating, and hungry.

The air slit apart when he took off again, mind gone, and shoulder blades shuddering.


	22. Giggles and Blood

**Disclaimer: **Unless otherwise corrected, Inuyasha's white undershirt will be referred to as a "hadagi".

* * *

**The General**

**Chapter Twenty Two**

* * *

_Even if you screamed, I wouldn't understand._

* * *

He was asleep and uncharacteristically, he dreamed. Both were strange because of how he lived. Sleep was not a high priority. His body needed it like any living creature, but he had long learned how to sustain himself on the minimal. But here, in the darkness, he felt himself resting on the far brink of consciousness.

The dream seemed brittle. He could taste the weakness on his dream-tongue. It displeased him. For what reason was his mind dreaming? When had he found the time to close his eyes? He became aware that the darkness was heating up. It slicked against his skin as though it was a living entity, sweaty and uncomfortable. The heat tapped away at his composure, tearing at it more and more with each little degree.

His imaginary lungs struggled for air. He could not make himself wake up. Even the very idea of waking up became harder for him to grasp. He had always been stuck in this dark heat. Always.

_No, I have not._ He thought firmly. Ridiculous. He was above pointless dreams.

Yet he continued to struggle for air. His imaginary eyes were squeezed shut, despite the darkness he resided within. And always had. Within the mugginess, he felt a new sensation upon his face. It came upon him like a heavy blanket. His senses were unpleasantly dulled by the heat as the weight pushed him down. Right as he met the imaginary ground, with a strange and nearly real thud, the hot blackness receded just a bit.

It opened him up to receive more and more of the sensation that smacked against his face. With each contact, the heat lessened and a form above him lightened, graying out to become a silhouette. He recognized the person instantly before his features glowed through. But although he recognized—he paused, unable to put a name to the face. No matter. He would not call _him_ by the name his father had bequeathed _him_. He would refer to _him_ like the filth _he_ was…but the words would not come. He knew who _he_ was. But the darkness, what had once always given him strength, now jabbed at his self-control and fringed upon his lucidity. Unacceptable. But a name still would not arrive, no matter the iron will he attempted to build up.

There was a voice in the background. It gained his attention. It was as weak as the foundations of the dream, weary. It gave him a word. And the word made an angry pang go through him. He had no wish to call this…to call _him _with the word of…

_Brother_. The voice repeated it again and again, senselessly, in a rhythm which continued in spite of the exhaustion.

_No_. He refused each time the word was whispered. The heat spiked, as though in answer to his refusal. But though it spiked, _his_ strikes to his face surprisingly grew hurtful as ghostly dream-flesh hit dream-flesh. This was not right. Never before had _his_ meager, last-resort punches ever _hurt_. Whatever had dragged him into this dream was intolerable. And for this dream to involve _him…_

Another voice, new, disrupted his thoughts. It struck the darkness without warning, loud, and invasive. It burst in his imaginary ears.

_I will make you hurt! _A punch to the face. Left.

_I'm going to make you hurt like you did to me! _Another punch. Right.

_His_—_brother, brother, brother_—face was stretched back tight, air seething past his teeth in quick gasps. His lips were not moving but the words still screamed, so angry and so much in pain. It was odd to hear. That pain. It was similar to the agony of the darkness' heat. It all beat at his skin. He stared at _him_ in wonderment and perplexity, ignoring the strikes to his face.

_There are some things that you don't do. He_ punched his face one last time and seemed ready to do one more, yet _his_ fist fell down upon his chest. _His_ eyes were ravaged with an expression that caused him to still with caution and with a confusion that upset him. He had seen _him_ in physical pain before countless times, had relished it in a secret place. But this was beyond an expression of physical pain. It was beyond even the slight anguish he had seen when _he_ faced the faceless body of mother's souls which had looked like _his_ human mother. He found within himself, in that same secret place, a dislike for the expression.

_There are some things that you don't do. His _lips had never moved but the words changed to a choking whisper.

He met his—_brother, brother, brother's—_eyes and couldn't look away, so stilled he was by the confusion and a strange blooming curiosity. The same curiosity which had grown heated and led him to search out the reason behind the demonic change to _his_ blood months and months ago. He felt like—in an incomprehensible and deplorable way—that he didn't know who this person was.

There was the sound of two heartbeats, battling one another in the space.

They melded into one tempo for a split second and caused _his_ face to melt away into the darkness.

He awoke in the same position he had been in within the dream, on his back.

He stared up at the faceless sky and remembered it all.

* * *

"My lord Sesshomaru, why are we heading in this direction? Is there a problem?" Jakken gripped his Staff of Heads with trepidation.

He was uneasy with how his lord had been acting for the past few weeks. First he ordered Rin and him into the care of the despicable half-breed, and then _left_ Rin in his care, and now they traveled into a deep remote forest which tickled his mind with recognition. He was not as pleased with being bereft of Rin like he first had imagined. In all honesty, he felt very afraid without her near to temper his lord's outrage. So far he had not been attacked on the head, but his lord's steely-eyed countenance bristled with something beneath the surface that made the toad tremble. He would follow his lord to the ends of the earth but into a forest when the lands of his father was in such turmoil made Jakken question aloud, albeit hesitantly.

"My lord?"

Sesshomaru slowed. Although Jakken could not see his face, he hunched his shoulders in anticipation. He could tell that the Daiyoukai was not pleased. But instead of a raised foot, ready to pound his skull, Sesshomaru spoke evenly, "Do you not recognize this place, Jakken? We traveled here not long ago, to speak with one of my father's acquaintances."

Jakken toddled behind him, his face scrunched in an attempt to remember. He did recognize these woods but a lot had occurred in the past few months. Not only with the interruptions brought on by Naraku and his minions but also the recent crumbling of the late Inu-no-Taisho's empire which demanded his lord Sesshomaru to end his wandering and return home. So many sad events had transpired against his lord recently. Oh the woes! To even call upon the aid of that Inuyasha!

The toad tossed his head sadly and did not see Sesshomaru stop. He bumped into the back of his leg and landed on his rump. "Oh, my lord! I apologize! Please forgive my absentmindedness!" He bowed to the ground, his staff forgotten, again and again. Sesshomaru paid him no mind. His eyes were focused to the side.

When nothing was said or done, Jakken slowly brought up his nose and looked in the direction Sesshomaru was. He stilled with sudden remembrance.

A large parallel tree resided in a small clearing before them, as though the other trees did not dare touch it and crowd it with its branches. The bush life, however, hugged around its base with a kind of reverent affection. Sesshomaru walked towards the tree and then waited.

"Do you already have another question about your father's memento swords, young Lord Sesshomaru? It was not long ago that you visited me." Jakken jumped by the deep voice. It graveled along the words like the scrape of bark. Although he had seen the spirit tree before, he had not grown accustomed to the disembodied voice arriving before its face.

As though on cue, the bark on the large magnolia tree morphed and pushed forward to form a wizened old face, lips taunt back, eyes wrapped with folds and folds of hardened wrinkles. His lips did not move when he spoke again, "Is it another question about Inuyasha and his connection with Tetsusaiga?"

Sesshomaru showed no reaction but Jakken was keen, from his years of travel with the lord, to see the sharp crackle in his eyes. "Unfortunately, it is about the half-breed you mentioned."

"Oh?" The tree drawled. "It is not like you to refuse to refer to him as your younger brother. Nor for you to express such malice unabashedly." Jakken lifted a brow, so the tree could sense it as well. "I am…curious."

Sesshomaru lifted a hand and gripped it tightly around the hilt of Tenseiga. "Tenseiga acted without my will. Bokusenou, with its scabbard made from your branches, you should know as to the reason for its subversion."

Bokusenou grew an arm out of its trunk and stroked its chin in thought. "It acted without your will? That is, or should be, impossible. Please explain with more detail, young Lord Sesshomaru, so that I can understand exactly how your Tenseiga subverted."

Sesshomaru's eyebrows drew together in an almost imperceptible fraction. He managed to maintain his level voice, "It brought life back to Inuyasha without the aid of my arm to swing it."

Bokusenou's eyes did not widen but there was a sudden gleam within their normally stoic appearance. "Is that so?"

Jakken stared at his lord's back in open-mouthed shock. Inuyasha had died? Was that the reason for his lord's return to the land of Edo? To save him? Or…to cause the death? The latter made more sense but it still was astonishing. Lord Sesshomaru had had many opportunities to kill his younger half-brother. But as the situation with Naraku grew, Lord Sesshomaru had stopped making threats or bald-faced attempts, as though accepting that the hanyou must live to deal with the threat. Jakken scoffed at himself, Lord Sesshomaru could easily dispatch of that other measly half-Youkai Naraku. Yet, still, his lord had lessened the battles between himself and Inuyasha.

When he had promised to kill Inuyasha, with his own hand, he had obviously implied that he would choose the date and time that best pleased him.

But why now?

"Your father's memento swords, Tetsusaiga and Tenseiga, were filled with your father's spiritual energy and thus enabled them the possibility to become the most powerful swords."

Sesshomaru tilted his head, "The possibility?"

Bokusenou continued to stroke his chin, "The swords were filled with the will of your father, which is why Tetsusaiga seals your brother's demon blood because your father did not wish for his mind to be taken by bloodlust. His will was also why you were given Tenseiga, the sword which cannot cut and thrives with the connection to a compassionate heart."

_Compassionate heart,_ Sesshomaru thought, feeling that familiar indignation against his father.

Bokusenou paused but when Sesshomaru had nothing to say, he continued. "Tetsusaiga and Tenseiga are connected to the handlers your father willed them to be with. Yourself. And your younger brother Inuyasha. When used by their handlers, the swords are connected to the inner heart and are able to understand unspoken desires, such as the will to live…or for others to live. Why does Tetsusaiga transform for Inuyasha if not for his desire to protect human beings? And why does your Tenseiga allow you to bring life to those passed if not because of a secret desire within you to have it done?"

Sesshomaru looked off into the middle distance, remembering a young girl he had left behind. "If what you say is the truth, then explain why and how Tenseiga acted without my swing. I had no desire to see the hanyou live." There was a clench within him.

"Yes. I see." Bokusenou said slowly. He closed his eyes to hide the amusement within them. "Being connected to the inner heart, Tetsusaiga and Tenseiga are connected to the handlers' ability to adapt and grow. This enables them to acquire many abilities, such as the Wind Scar and many others for Tetsusaiga. But on the other hand, they are also able to weaken along with the inner heart in a time of terrible trouble. Your father's memento swords were created especially to weaken by the emotions of greed…and hatred."

"You have not answered my question," the Daiyoukai warned.

"It is all to enlighten you, young Lord Sesshomaru. It is to help you better understand the possibility that the connection to your father's will, as well to your own, has unpredictably caused the swords to grow one of their own."

"Their own will?" Jakken said with awe.

Bokusenou opened his eyes, "Your Tenseiga, young Lord Sesshomaru, is terribly pained. By bringing life without your assistance, it worked beyond its capabilities. Even now, I hear its soft whimper through the scabbard composed of my branches."

Sesshomaru felt no concern. It deserved this pain, if the sword truly could feel it, for its rebellion. "Ridiculous," he said.

"Believe what you will. Either it has grown a will of its own…or," Bokusenou pulled its hand back into the bark. "It worked hard to fulfill an unspoken desire within your inner heart."

The Daiyoukai sharply looked up, his eyes glinting. He breathed deeply, once, twice, and then inclined his head. He turned without uttering a condolence or a thank you, having had enough of the old magnolia's words.

Bokusenou spoke to his back as he walked away, "Young Lord Sesshomaru, heed to the small voice of your Tenseiga. It may be pained by its act. But perhaps it is also pained about something within yourself…which has obstructed its progress to become a powerful sword."

Sesshomaru focused on the quiet trees about him. The clench still resided in his abdomen.

…_perhaps it is also pained about something within yourself…which has obstructed its process to become a powerful sword._

He frowned tightly.

"Ridiculous."

* * *

Inuyasha stroked his fingers over the comfortable and well-known fabric of Tetsusaiga's hilt. The sword rested across him against his shoulder. He preferred it there, nearest to his heart. Especially lately. He never told anyone this, but sometimes, when it was just quiet enough and he paid attention, he could feel the small beat of Tetsusaiga. The same beat he had first felt when it had transformed for him within the confines of his father's skeleton.

It always made him remember what others had told him about his father. Since, never having met him, he didn't have a father to remember—no face, no voice, no touch. But he would remember the stories, the small tidbits Myouga and Totosai and others would mention. He wondered if this Lord Touga, the late Inu-no-Taisho, had actually cared and what it would have looked like. He had no doubt that the dog lord had loved his mother. On the rare occasion when his mother had spoken about him, there was always a presence of soft love in her eyes. She had nothing but beautiful words for him.

But Inuyasha wondered if he actually cared about him, the half-breed the Inu-no-Taisho had spawned to the welcome of shame and anger from everyone around him. He had bequeathed him Tetsusaiga, had made it especially for him to seal the blood in his veins; had made it out of the very fang from the dog lord's mouth. But was that a sign of love? Or of begrudging acceptance to protect what he had created and had gained disastrous consequences for? Inuyasha didn't know. He didn't know what love from a full-blooded Inu-Youkai looked like.

When he tried to picture it, in his mind's eye, the only Inu-Youkai that would come was Sesshomaru. _The bastard. _Obviously no love there.

But, Inuyasha still wondered, besides that, even from a full-blooded Youkai, what did love from a father look like?

All he got in answer was the distant beat of Tetsusaiga against his chest.

Yawning, Inuyasha stretched his arms out and stood up. Three empty bowls of ramen circled about his feet. Usually, he ate more than that but, given the circumstances, he hadn't had much of an appetite. The noodles settled heavily in his stomach. Sango, chewing softly, looked up at him.

"Are you going somewhere?" She asked, taking a drink from one of Kagome's futuristic water bottles.

Inuyasha nodded. "I'm going to do a perimeter check and maybe head off to the village to pick up more supplies."

"Ah, you mean check up on that pretty little Kagome!" Nagaharu yelped when Inuyasha bopped him on the head.

Miroku smiled, "You, my friend, are fitting in quite nicely."

"My ass." Inuyasha grumbled. He crossed his arms and walked off.

Kasuhama jogged over to his side. "Would you mind if I went with you, Inuyasha?"

"I would rather you didn't." He made a pointed look at the demon soldiers next to them. They hadn't done anything, besides complain, but he could tell they were getting restless. He wouldn't admit he necessarily trusted Kasuhama but the demon had already proven that he wouldn't do anything, nor allow his soldiers to do anything, as long as they were on his territory. The demon's scare over Shirabaku, and his utter relief on receiving the truth from the hanyou, had clinched the matter about Kasuhama in Inuyasha's mind. He was the most…_un-_troublesome one of them all.

And secretly, he didn't piss Inuyasha off as much as the rest of them.

Kuma, eyes still suspicious and wary, spoke up from the wounded crowd, "Then how about I go with you then?"

Inuyasha dryly answered, "I would rather. You didn't."

"Please allow me to go." Kasuhama and Inuyasha turned to see Gengo. His tiger-striped face was downcast in a bow.

Inuyasha sighed through his nose and thought about it for a moment. He turned, feeling their eyes watching him.

Slowly, he lifted a hand and flicked it forward. Gengo thundered over the ground to catch up.

* * *

Sango and Miroku watched him leave. The taijiya proceeded to stack his empty ramen bowls. "He didn't eat that much."

"That wasn't much?" Fumina questioned with a raised eyebrow. She delicately pierced her meat with a claw.

Miroku ignored her, "Neither did he eat it in the voracious manner he usually does."

"He hasn't once spoken about the jewel shards either." Sango said.

"The fragments of the Shikon Jewel?" Jinsei hissed.

Sango ignored him, "I'm worried about him."

"As am I, Sango."

The remaining grave-robbing gang and Yasuo looked at each other and shrugged.

* * *

Inuyasha decided, on a whim, that he liked having Gengo for company.

He didn't talk.

The two jogged in a wide circle around their campsite, checking for demonic scents or even that of an awakening bear, anything at all that could be dangerous. Or dinner. Things were done in a strict manner and were not stalled by measly conversations. This was good. He wanted to get back quickly. He didn't like leaving Miroku and Sango all alone among the horde of demons. They had been there alone for days without his knowledge, but that put aside, he didn't like it.

But first, he did want to check up on Kagome.

They checked another few miles and only found one fresh scent. Inuyasha and Gengo sniffed about. Inuyasha was on all fours and crawled about the base of a tree. There were deep gouges on the bark. He slowly stood. There was something about the scent which nagged at him. But whatever that tickling recognition was from, all he could definitely make out in the scent were sweat and rage…and vomit. Whatever it was, it was a full-blooded Youkai and it had been in this part of the forest in the last few hours. It had not come from the direction of the village and it did not seem to be heading in that direction either, which relieved him greatly.

But it also puzzled him.

There was something about the scent which raised his hackles. It was raging and out of control. Inuyasha looked over the decimated bark and walked a few steps past it. Through the forest, there was a clear trail of carnage. Broken branches. Even gouged out trunks from smaller trees. He glanced at Gengo.

"Danger." He simply said.

Inuyasha nodded in agreement. It wasn't heading for the village and there was no smell of human blood. Even so…

"Would you mind following it? I want to make sure the village is okay."

Gengo grunted in affirmation and started walking. Inuyasha also turned to the direction of the village. But he found himself pausing, again on a whim. _Danger_.

"Will you be able to handle it?"

Gengo's expression softened and he nodded.

They both sprinted off in separate directions.

* * *

"Thank you, little one." The woman, of about forty, took the saucer of water and sipped it. There were dark circles beneath her eyes and her fingers trembled.

Rin smiled brightly, though there was worry in her tummy. "You are welcome. Are you feeling better?"

"I am." The woman grinned and patted Rin's head.

Lady Kaede handed the woman two of Kagome's futuristic medicine tablets. "I am very happy to hear that. Please take these and rest some more."

"Yes, Kaede."

Rin and Kaede made sure the woman was comfortable and then exited the hut. Kagome and Shippo did the same from the house next to it. "How was she?" Kagome asked.

"Weak," Kaede answered, "but recovering well thanks to the many supplies your mother purchased."

Kagome smiled, "That's my momma for you. Always over-prepared."

"It is a blessing. How was the Morioka family?" The family of four, with two young boys, Kagome and Shippo had just seen to.

"The same. But none of their fevers was above 101 degrees." Kaede had learned from the girl about the thermometer and how it was to be used. She nodded her old head in relief.

"Saki-san even wanted to come play with me!" Shippo said with a smile. Rin clapped her hands happily.

"What a good idea. Rin and Shippo, you have worked hard all morning. Why don't you go off and enjoy some relaxation before we have our late lunch." Rin and Shippo hesitantly looked from Kagome to Kaede, and after receiving two affirmative nods, ran off laughing.

"Rin seems well adjusted," Kaede observed. The two women picked up their supplies and headed towards Kaede's hut.

A light frown settled about Kagome's face. "Yes, she has." In the depths of the night, Rin had been crying. Small, quiet sobs.

"Kagome!"

The two women stopped. Kagome slowly grinned, "Inuyasha!"

The hanyou jogged up to them. His features, having been so tight in a scowl especially for the past few days, relaxed in small degrees at the sight of Kagome's face. "Kagome," he looked about the village, "How is everything going?"

"Fine," she answered. "Why do you ask? Is something wrong? Are Sango and Miroku okay?"

Inuyasha nodded to each one and settled down her fears. "Everything's going just peachy," Inuyasha grunted sarcastically. The girl smiled and patted his shoulder.

Kaede, inwardly amused, offered to take Kagome's things, ignored her protests, and soon left the two of them alone. The girl of the future watched the old woman leave and secretly glowed. She had missed Inuyasha, had wondered about his safety, about the pain within him and being around his brother's soldiers. It was so good to see his face.

She turned to him and couldn't stop smiling. Inuyasha raised a brow and did not smile back, but there was softness to the dark something in his eyes. "I smelled a demon not too far from here and wanted to make sure everyone was okay," he said seriously.

Kagome wrung her hands. "Oh. Is it heading this way?"

"No, but Gengo went to go check it out."

"Gengo?" Inuyasha nodded. "Oh, so…is, uh, everyone getting along well?"

Inuyasha's scoffing expression, mildly weary, made an unbitten chuckle rise out of her. "I see," she said, raising a hand to her mouth. "But really, how is everyone?"

Inuyasha sighed and stroked a hand through his hair. "Sango and Miroku are fine. Working their butts off for the ungrateful jackasses. But Yasuo, Nagaharu, and the rest seem to like them." Inuyasha's face twisted up and it almost seemed like he was going to stick out his tongue in childish disgust. "They talk. A lot."

Kagome kept chuckling; she couldn't help it now nor tried to stifle them. "Is Yasuo that blonde-headed one?"

Inuyasha groaned lightly, the tension within him opening. "Yes. He _never_ shuts up!"

They chatted for another few minutes. The topic soon left the demon group and touched upon the healing village but then strangely went on to other more general topics, even the weather. They were both tied down by the weight of obligation—sickness and injury and bad emotion on both sides of their separated situations—but seeing one another eased the ache for a time. Inuyasha became more animated, more than he had been anyway. It was an improvement to Kagome, one she was glad to see.

She then noticed that he had grown somber. "Inuyasha?" She asked with concern. Was it too soon to think those thoughts?

Inuyasha bit at the inside of his cheek. "I learned about how the war started. Pretty much everything."

"You did?"

He looked off to the side, "And…I learned about how my parents met. How… _I_ happened."

Kagome paused and slowly wrapped a hand around his lower arm. "And?"

He met her gaze. There was an embittered wryness among that dark, dead something. "I was the cause of it."

She swallowed, feeling that ache like she had when she apologized to him in her room. "The cause of wha--?"

"Inuyasha-san!"

"Inuyasha-san! We've finally found you!"

Human screams, weak, from those strong enough to go to their windows and doors. "Demons!"

Inuyasha grabbed her and twisted around in front of her, one hand gripped tightly upon her arm. She peered over his shoulder as he pulled out Tetsusaiga. He inwardly cursed himself for getting distracted. But when he saw the demons in question, Inuyasha lowered his sword hand and stood straighter, head tilted in confusion. He could feel Kagome's sigh of relief.

"Hakkaku? Ginta? What are you doing here?" She asked.

Inuyasha stepped forward and sheathed his sword. "Where's that damn wolf leader of yours?"

Hakkaku and Ginta, panting heavily, spoke over each other in a flourish.

"The reason why we're here is because of Kou—"

"He left without telling any—"

"—worried he might be—"

"We thought maybe you've seen—"

"--acting really weird the last few—"

"—seen him?"

They both leaned over their knees, gasping for air, but eyes turned up with worry and expectation. Inuyasha stiffened and walked over to them, sniffing about their shoulders. Kagome shook her head behind him at the two wolf boys, "I'm sorry. We haven't seen Kouga. How long has he been gone?"

"For almost a week," Ginta said, wiping at his sweat. "We've been chasing him all over the country it seems. We can barely keep up!"

"But why did he leave?" She asked.

Hakkaku shrugged his shoulders, slight hysteria in his exhausted face. "We don't know!"

Inuyasha unsheathed Tetsusaiga once more. "I might."

"You do!" They all said in unison.

Inuyasha, looking off into the direction of the forest which housed the demon soldiers, spoke over his shoulder. "Kagome. Get your bow and tell Kaede what's happening. You need to stay and defend the village."

"But from what? What's happening?" Kagome exclaimed, although she was a lot calmer than the wolf boys.

"We don't have much time!"

"If you know where he is, we need to go now!"

Inuyasha turned to Kagome, fierce and determined. "The demon's scent. I recognized it but I couldn't place who it was because it was so wild and sick. But it must be Kouga. There's something wrong with him to make me not recognize his scent firsthand. You have to stay here." The forest and the broken trees. The claw marks slashed in an untamed and feral nature.

"Wild and sick?" He turned to leave but she ran up and caught the edge of his suikan sleeve. "Inuyasha…are you going to hurt him?"

Inuyasha scoffed and looked back at the forest. He gripped both hands around Tetsusaiga.

"Not unless he hurts someone else first."

* * *

Screaming, screaming, screaming, screaming, he couldn't stop screaming. The heat crashed over and rose up out of his throat like the waves of nausea that made him sick and shudder. He wanted to make it stop. It forced him to move and relish in the things he didn't want to do but _wanted_ to do because it made it ease. But only for a little bit. Only for a small second. And then he was screaming, screaming, screaming again.

The flesh and blood was formidable. He had sensed him coming from the tops of trees and had rolled away in time. The feel of deep dirt and snow on his claws didn't ease the heat. He needed to feel the flesh and blood. He had tried to ease it with the trees. But it wanted the flesh and blood. _He_ wanted the flesh and blood. Killing that rabbit felt good, killing that sleeping bear had felt better, and it only made him want this flesh and blood even more. So he ran after that cat which was made of what he desired to destroy.

He was fast but not as fast as him, not as fast as him even if the heat didn't push him on. They made it to the edge of the forest. He could barely see, through the red haze of his pupils, the shafts of clear light and open sky. He focused on reaching out his hand and he caught the flesh. Sweet blood spilled out from the cat's arm and swelled over his hand.

The heat crashed over him and rose up into a hysterical laugh. A laugh that sounded more like a scream. He stopped abruptly and licked the blood on his hand. Swallowing it, the heat only eased for a second. His chest bobbled with spasms of giggles as that nausea bloomed in his stomach and choked the giggles out of him. He lurched over and spewed out pink stuff all over the snow. Pink because of the cat's blood on his tongue. It tasted so good.

He vomited again. The cat of flesh and—_sweet, sweet_—blood hesitantly walked closer to him, concerned. Even after the nausea passed and the heat flared, he remained over his knees, panting. He waited, panted, waited for the cat to get closer. He wouldn't be fast enough, not as fast as him.

He lunged and they crashed through the vestige of trees, out into the open.

The sun hurt. It could see the heat in him, made it stronger, made it hurt so much more. He screamed loud and long and wrestled with the cat, cut away at the flesh. The cat was strong. But he was pushed by that maniacal heat that needed flesh and blood…so it would ease. Finally ease. He punched his jaw, and when the cat faltered from the blow, he surged upward and attacked his entire head with his fists. Again and again and again. Not claws yet. Something better. The cat slowed, in pain and on the verge of falling unconscious.

He lifted his fist again but didn't bring it down. Now. Now was a good time. When he was still awake. He opened his mouth wide, bubbling scream-like giggles falling out with his saliva, and he slowly leaned down to the cat's neck. His shoulders shuddered by trying to go slow. Almost.

"Kouga!"

"Kouga, what are you doing?"

"Kouga, stop!"

He stilled and lurched upward. More! More flesh and blood! And the scent. The scent which led him here. He remembered. He remembered and it hurt, like the sun. He stood up, mourning over the big cat he could have maimed. But he wanted to maim that scent too, and the other two, but him first. He'd make them all like the cat and then enjoy each one; rip them apart and fling the carcass all about. But _him_ first. First.

"Kouga, what the hell happened to you?" _His_ words repeated senselessly in his head, bouncing about with his own haphazard thoughts.

The other two stared at him, eyes wide. It hurt to look at them. He screamed at them, not liking the hurt. Maybe he should take care of them first. Save _him_ for last. Last. Last or first? They flinched from his scream. He jumped at them.

_He _got in the way. His face hit against hard, cold metal. He screamed.

_Him_ _first_!

* * *

Inuyasha was transfixed by Kouga's large, blood-shot eyes. The wolf panted heavily and leaned forward over Tetsusaiga, taking a swipe at him, yelling hoarsely each time he missed. His pupils were dilated and unseeing. There was blood on his claws and his clothing was ripped; tendrils of hair were ripped from his ponytail and stuck to his sweaty face. Inuyasha wrinkled his nose and hopped backwards, amply keeping out of reach of Kouga's swings. More screams. Frustrated. But also anguished.

Inuyasha glanced carefully over to Gengo and saw him sitting up with the help of Hakkaku and Ginta. His eyes were swelling up and his lip was cut but he was alive. He saw Inuyasha, Kouga on his heels, and hurried to stand.

"Gengo!" He yelled. Inuyasha ducked when Kouga tried to kick him down. "Go back to the camp! Tell them what's happening! You go back to the village!" He nodded hurriedly over at the wolf boys. "Tell Kagome and make sure everyone…ah! Damn it, Kouga! _You make sure the village is safe_!"

"But—" Ginta said, staring sorrowfully at what his leader had become.

Hakkaku pulled at his arm. "Come on, Ginta. Inuyasha is asking us to do this important thing. If he'll help Kouga, it's the least we can do!"

Ginta jogged hesitantly after Hakkaku. Face scrunching up, he yelled, "Inuyasha, if you kill Kouga I'll…I'll make sure you won't like, uh, having done it!" He growled and ran off.

"Those damn..." Grunt. "Idiots." Inuyasha pushed at Kouga with his sword, to no avail. Gengo still hadn't left yet. "Gengo! Get going, damn it!"

Gengo shook his head. "He'll kill you, Inuyasha! Let me help! We could restrain him."

Kouga, slobbering, jumped high into the air. Inuyasha fell to the ground and side-rolled. A crater spit up from where Kouga landed. "Not going to work. Not here. Go back to the camp and get ready. I'll lead him in that direction!" Inuyasha inhaled sharply, jumped to his feet, and did a back flip. Kouga glared him down and took a step but his face suddenly turned a nasty shade of green.

The wolf's red eyes went slightly cross-eyed and then he fell forward over his knees, vomiting white and pink froth. The smell was sweet but rancid, like rotting meat. "You got to go, Gengo," Inuyasha said as Kouga's wretches filled the air. "I'll stall him for as long as I can but you'll have to be quick."

Gengo looked him in the eye, square on. He nodded firmly and left without another word.

Inuyasha really liked that he didn't talk much.

"Okay, Kouga." Inuyasha sheathed Tetsusaiga and beckoned with his hands. The wolf jerkily stood back up, letting out a breathy and long yell. His right shoulder jolted back, shuddered, and then the left shoulder pitched forward. Kouga slowly walked forward, knees and shoulders twitching, red eyes gleaming with an insane hunger.

Inuyasha smirked. "I've always wanted to kick your ass."

* * *

In the clearing, Kasuhama sat with his comrades, legs criss-crossed. He felt uneasy. Inuyasha had done many perimeter checks before but never one this long. It would make sense that he was simply spending more time at the human village with this one called Kagome but this didn't settle well with Kasuhama. Inuyasha would not leave his other human companions alone for this long with them; he understood that about the hanyou very well. It didn't bother him that the hanyou was wary of their company. If anything, it only made him respect the boy. That was how an Alpha would and _should_ behave.

So Inuyasha should be back by now. He had no thoughts about what would stall him. He only remained uneasy.

"Kasuhama, sir." He blinked away from his thoughts.

"Yes, Tomi-san?" He was an older Inu-Youkai, collected, and swift in anything asked of him. There was a hint of gray in the dark brown tufts of fur that traveled down his face and highlighted his jaw. He kept to himself mostly and held a loyal bone within him that would not break for anyone or anything. He was not a good person to have for an enemy, but a great one to have at your side.

"About the hanyou, Inuyasha."

"Yes?"

Age-old remembrance sparkled in the deep-set eyes, wrinkled at the corners. He spoke low and level. "I smell the homeland in his veins. And I can see the late Inu-no-Taisho in how he walks, how he talks." He smiled fondly. "It is good to see."

"Not you too, Tomi!" Kuma said, sitting up. He caught Tomi off-guard and forced him to close his mouth due to the rude interruption. "I don't care what you smell. That hanyou-brat is _not_ his son!"

"Are you denying your nose now?" Tomi said. "Are you denying the way your blood recognizes him, as a grand member of our homeland?"

"Grand?" He spluttered. "You got to be shitting me! He's a _hanyou!_ If he really is the son, then he should be _dead_. Look what he's gotten us into! He _caused_ all this!" He waved a hand over his bandaged face, out over the other wounded demons.

"Kuma!" Kasuhama growled.

Tomi lifted a hand to silence him. There was a terrible fierceness in the lines of his face, the same expression he wore on the battlefield. "What caused _this_ were disloyal dogs. Inuyasha is not part of this war."

"Yeah. But he sure helped start it." Kuma scoffed and shook his head, disappointed. "Shit, Tomi. First Kasuhama, then Yasuo, and now _you_. I expected Yasuo but least of all you. What next? Is everyone going to become hanyou lovers!"

Tomi blew out a breath and relaxed his eyes closed. "Kuma," he whispered. "I hated him too." He opened his eyes and the long-lived bitterness was there, of someone who had lived to see the rise and fall of the leader who had sired the unwanted one who now overlooked them. Kuma was derailed from his anger.

"But," he said, helplessly. "Why the hell did you stop?"

Tomi looked over to the decimation Tetsusaiga's Wind Scar had caused to the forest, to where Sesshomaru had departed. "When he faced Lord Sesshomaru, who hated him as well."

"And then he died," Kuma said dryly.

"Yes," Tomi looked at Kuma in the eyes. "But when he came back, he kept on fighting."

Kuma opened his mouth but could supply nothing. Kasuhama smirked at Tomi for his achievement in finally getting Kuma to be silent when a ruckus shook the trees and quaked out along the ground beneath their seats.

"Nagaharu!" A loud, low rumble. Gengo soon followed his voice and busted into the clearing. He huffed for breath, eyes catching Kasuhama's. "We were attacked!"

"Attacked?" Kasuhama stood.

"By who?" Miroku ran over quickly, the others followed suit from Inuyasha's tree.

Kasuhama looked over to where Gengo had broken through and frowned. "Where is Inuyasha?"

The Tiger Youkai took deep breaths through his nose to calm his erratic heart. "He is with the one who attacked us. He is trying to lead him away from the human village. We must hurry and ready some ropes to restrain him when Inuyasha leads him here."

"He's leading the attacker _here!_" Kuma cursed and smacked his palm against his forehead, muttering about the hanyou.

Tomi weakly tried to stand. Kasuhama noticed and helped him up. "Tell us who attacked you. Was it only one?"

"Yes," Gengo nodded. "He is someone Inuyasha knows. A wolf demon. They called him Kouga."

Surprisingly, Miroku and Sango sighed in relief. "Oh, it's just Kouga. Thank goodness."

"You don't have to worry about Kouga," Miroku said. "He and Inuyasha share a rivalry and fight often." His smile fell when Fumina ran over and touched gingerly the swollen face of Gengo's, cooing in concern over his bleeding arm. The monk quickly tasted foolishness from the words he'd spoken. "I don't understand," he said slowly.

Gengo politely pushed Fumina away and walked over to the large bag of Kagome's supplies. He spoke as he moved quickly, "The wolf is terribly ill. He attacks without warning and seems unable to control himself."

The Inu-Youkai of the clearing hitched on their air. Kasuhama and Tomi shared a pointed look. It weighted down the doom now born in Miroku's stomach. "Please explain. You know something about this, about what Gengo says about Kouga," the monk eagerly stepped forward. "Are we really in danger?"

Kasuhama clenched his jaw. "Yes, we are. You should go far from here, you and your woman. It will not be safe for you if Inuyasha does lead this Kouga here."

"But why?" Sango called out to Kasuhama as the demon jogged off to help Gengo search for the rope.

"There's no time to explain, Sango." Yasuo said, placing a hand on her shoulder. "Heed Kasuhama, sir's, warning and run away from this place. We will try to take care of this problem."

"Try to? But I don't understand. It's only Kouga. He's not a danger."

"He is now," Tomi gravely said.

The demons stiffened when a high-pitched scream boomed over the tree tops. It was followed by a masculine cry Miroku and Sango knew well. Branches snapped. Running feet. "It is too late," Tomi grimaced.

He grabbed Miroku and Sango, dragged them over to the demon soldier horde. "Stand up, you mangy dogs! Get in a circle and get ready. We _will_ protect Inuyasha's pack." He glared down at Kuma and challenged. Kuma spat and crossed his arms.

Another snarl. Another scream. Closer now.

"GET UP!" Tomi yelled. Yasuo marched over to him and stood by his side in front of the two humans. Two others followed suit. Then a few more. Seeing this, every other Inu-Youkai which could stand huddled in a circle around Miroku and Sango, claws and teeth ready. Kuma inhaled the coming scent of sweat and vomit and rage. Only once before had he seen and smelt it, before the war had mercifully dragged him away. He looked at the humans and scowled but went to his feet and joined on the other side of Tomi.

"Damn half-breed."

Jinsei, Nagaharu, and Fumina ran over to the circle and stood around it in a kind of complimentary triangle, standing about the few Inu-Youkai which could not stand nor escape if needed to. They waited. Miroku and Sango got into battle stances as well, even though they could only see through the cracks between the demon bodies. Luckily, Sango had her Hiraikotsu, immediately ready when she heard Gengo say "attacked." Kirara leaped from her shoulder, over the heads of the protective circle, and transformed, tails looping about her larger form.

She growled ferociously when Inuyasha jumped onto a tree branch on the edge of the clearing, turned around, and was wickedly embraced by the snarling Kouga. They fell to the ground and wrestled about on the snow. Inuyasha yelled and kicked Kouga in the stomach, sending him off to crash into the tree they had fallen from. The hanyou hurriedly came to his feet. His face was flushed and there were scratches all about his cheeks; his fire-rat jacket was ripped. "Gengo!"He brought up his arms and protected his face from Kouga's wrath.

"We have it," Gengo cried. He and Kasuhama ran forward with tied up coils of rope in their hands, newly purchased by Kagome's overly-prepared mother. They quickly tore away the store's packaging.

"Hold on, Inuyasha!" Kasuhama exclaimed.

"Easy. Said. Than done." Inuyasha jumped up and over Kouga's flailing arms. The wolf was too quick for an attack from behind, however. He spun and managed to get his claws into Inuyasha's face, cleaving the flesh and erupting blood all over his fingers.

Kouga laughed insanely and licked his claws like a child with a treat. Inuyasha, half of his face drenched and hanging, ignored the wound and rammed into Kouga while he was distracted. "Damn it, Gengo!" The two swayed back and forth and then Kouga kicked Inuyasha's knee sideways. It broke Inuyasha's stance and Kouga flung Inuyasha to the ground. He held the hanyou's arms down and cackled again, eyes wide with unnatural anticipation.

Inuyasha struggled but couldn't bring his hands up. The wolf leered, opened his jaws, and dug his teeth deep into the side of Inuyasha's neck.

The hanyou howled.

"Inuyasha!" Many voices cried his name.

Kouga ripped his chomps away, mouth full of blood and skin. He swallowed. Licked his lips.

With a snarl, Kasuhama sprinted over and kicked the wolf off, landing a foot square against his chest. Kouga landed off of Inuyasha with a grunt. His eyes gleamed and he wrapped his claws about Kasuhama's calf. The Inu-Youkai winced and was immediately thrown sideways, his upper torso slamming against the trunk of the tree next to them.

Gengo was quickly by Inuyasha's side, offering a hand to the hanyou who slowly rose. Inuyasha pressed against his gushing neck. Luckily, the wolf had missed his jugular. But the bleeding would not be stopping soon. "Damn it."

Kasuhama was back on his feet and dodged a frontal attack. His hands were full with the rope. But he kept the wolf busy with his dodges. For now.

"Inuyasha," Gengo said, "we must work together."

"Same plan," Inuyasha hissed. "I distract him. You both restrain him. I'll tell you when."

"But—" Gengo started. Inuyasha was already up and stomping away.

"OI!" He called. "You reeking wolf-face! I'm over here! You done with me already?"

Kouga, arm raised, paused and jerked his head about. He gave a slow toothy grin, stained red. Kasuhama well forgotten, the wolf pounced after Inuyasha.

"Together!" Gengo yelled at Kasuhama. The Inu-Youkai nodded and opened the rope out, ready to swing and tie. They stalked close to the battling canines, one half-human, and waited achingly for the right moment.

Kouga did another frontal attack, gripping the shoulders. Inuyasha, staggering against the weight, jabbed at the unprotected neck of the wolf and felt the touches of dizziness due to the wound at his neck. He needed to hurry. He needed to knock the wolf out, knock him down, get him against a tree; anything. Before it was too late.

Kouga battled without any precision, without any poise. Simply brute strength. Wicked, irrational brute strength. But he was strong and fast. It took all of himself to not get caught in another vulnerable position. _What should I do_?

He gasped when Kouga grabbed his criss-crossed wrists and yanked them apart, opening him up. He threw his neck forward and lapped at Inuyasha's neck with his tongue. Blood squirted and easily gave him another good mouthful. He drank and breathed heavily against the hanyou's neck.

"Inuyasha!" Sango cried from within the circle.

Kouga stilled by the distraction and Inuyasha rammed his knee up into his abdomen. He gasped, gargled on the blood in his cheeks, but managed to jump back before Inuyasha could knock him to the ground. Kouga glared and with what was almost a rational look of disgruntlement, he looked over at the huddled demons and smiled. He jumped. Right at Kuma, Tomi, and Yasuo, the frontal protection.

"Oh no you don't!" Inuyasha took one step and leaped.

Kouga was nose to nose with Kuma when Inuyasha's arms wrapped about his upper torso, one under and around his head. The wolf spat out blood against Kuma's face and tried to grab at the hanyou. They staggered back a step. Kuma stared, wide-eyed, brows furrowed, as Inuyasha struggled with the raving sick demon.

"Damn it, Kouga!" He twisted away from his swiping hand and pulled the wolf's upper body back. "I won't let you hurt anyone! Now snap out of it!"

Kouga screamed and then abruptly stilled. His shoulder blades jerked once. Stilled. Inuyasha could hear a gurgle from within him like he was choking. Knowing what was to come, the hanyou lessened his hold on Kouga's neck, giving his throat room to vomit. Once he did, the wolf's chest bucked and fetid liquid hiccupped and burbled out of his mouth. Frothy. White and pink.

The stench hit Inuyasha's nostrils and he hastily flung the wolf down on his stomach, pinning his arms back. "NOW!"

Kasuhama and Gengo seized upon the opportunity. They tied his hands together and lifted him up to then tie his arms against his back. But when they brought him to his knees, the wolf spat thickly and tried to snap at Kasuhama's neck. Inuyasha foresaw the action and pushed Kasuhama back, opening his arm up for the wolf to instead sink his teeth into. More blood gushed into the twitching canine's mouth and down to his gullet. "AH!" Inuyasha yelled and rammed his opposite elbow into Kouga's temple, knocking himself free. "What the hell is wrong with you?!"

Kouga smacked his chomps but couldn't struggle much. Kasuhama and Gengo worked quickly, dragging him to a tree and securely fastening him. Coils upon coils awkwardly bound Kouga in a sitting position against the base. He panted heavily, screamed, tossed his head, but would not be breaking free. He glared through the red in his eyes at the hanyou in front of him.

Inuyasha glared back, a hand against his neck. "Stupid wolf," he drawled. His shoulders slumped and he slowly fell backwards. Kuma was the quickest to step forward and effectively caught the hanyou from hitting the ground.

He leaned Inuyasha against his shoulder and would not look up. "Damn hanyou," he muttered.

* * *

Inuyasha drifted in and out of a gray sheen as he was carried gently away. He head lay on the shoulder of a person whose scent he couldn't place. He felt his arms dangling and growing warm by the slow inclination of a thick liquid. He was slowly lowered onto something soft. A sleeping bag, he recognized the slight plastic fabric. Hands with claws pulled at his suikan. He mumbled incoherently and weakly pushed them away. Dizziness swam him about and hands without claws pressed a cloth to his cheek. He grimaced and hissed, which only made it hurt worst.

His name was called. Softly. Like in a dream he'd had. He couldn't remember the dream but knew someone whispered his name in it.

"Yes," he slurred.

"Inuyasha, you're—from massive blood loss. –all right? We need you to—" Dipping up and dipping down, he couldn't see the face very well. Who was talking? His eyelids fluttered heavily and briefly closed. He was lightly jerked. "Inuyasha!"

Inuyasha tossed his head from side to side, only seeing blurred movement of color that made him feel ill and lightheaded. They lifted his torso up to take his suikan and inner white hadagi off. They were sticky and hot and wet. Familiar. "Damn it," he whispered. "Not again."

A hand under his neck lowered him down. He looked up into the face and the colors morphed together to form Miroku. He was happy to see him from the mess of blurs. "Did…" he grimaced when cold water was poured onto his arm and his neck.

"Did what, my friend?" Miroku asked, pulling him back from the gray and the pain as they, the clawed and un-clawed hands, cleaned his wounds.

"Did…Sesshomaru kill me…again?"

Miroku's brows drew together. "No, Inuyasha. You just lost a lot of blood. You will be fine."

His eyelids fluttered up and down again. It made him feel silly that he couldn't keep them open. "Oh," Inuyasha sighed. "Good. Dying…hurt."

"Yes, I'm sorry for that." Miroku whispered. Inuyasha didn't understand why he was sorry. He didn't do anything. It was just because of who _he_ was. Things like this happened to him a lot…because of…who he was…

"Please stay awake, Inuyasha." More light jerking, it kept him from the darkening gray. Yasuo's voice. He recognized it this time.

Inuyasha stared at the focusing and un-focusing blonde-headed demon, growing thoughtful although his thoughts were slow and few.

Yasuo was troubled by the blank, heavy-lidded gaze. It was the same expression from only a few days ago, when he had coughed awake from the throes of death. A few days and the hanyou was once again drastically injured. But this time there was no sword to heal without being swung.

"Red…is not my favorite…color…" Inuyasha suddenly whispered, his tongue heavy.

Yasuo stilled, "Oh?" He hastily returned to applying pressure to Inuyasha's neck. The roll of gauze was already filling with blood.

"Yeah. Red. Like…blood…I don't like it."

"Than what is your favorite color, Inuyasha?"

The hanyou licked his dry lips and frowned. "I…don't know. I've never thought…about it. But not red." He said it as forcefully as he could manage, as though it was a dreadful thing that needed to be understood completely.

Yasuo smiled, "Okay. You don't have to like red. I hate yellow myself."

Surprisingly, Inuyasha gave a weak chuckle. With blonde hair blurring into yellow swatches before his eyes, he bubbled with a weak hysteria.

"What?" Yasuo asked. He grabbed another towel for the neck wound. The blood was starting to slow. Miroku worked on bandaging Inuyasha's face, while Kasuhama, well accustomed to grievous battle wounds, attended effectively to his arm.

"You damn brat," Inuyasha drawled with a smirk. "Making me…normal conversation…" He leaned over against Miroku's hand and the yet-to-be-applied bandages, face relaxing. His eyes dimmed and slowly closed.

"Inuyasha…!" Yasuo began but Kasuhama held up a hand. He was finished with Inuyasha's arm.

"It's alright. Let him be. He deserves to rest now."

Yasuo paused and nodded.

They continued bandaging Inuyasha's wounds while Kouga seethed across the clearing and eyes watched around the sleeping bag.


	23. Exposed

**EDITED: **January 12, 2010

* * *

**The General**

**Chapter Twenty Three**

* * *

_I'm a living contradiction._

* * *

Kagome, Hakkaku, and Ginta arrived not too long after Inuyasha and Gengo were tended to. Kasuhama had a few bruises but was completely fine considering the hanyou, who barely stirred when the girl from the future called out his name in horror. She came into the clearing with wide eyes, staring at the deep blotches of blood that littered about.

"Kagome," Sango said. She went to her friend and placed a hand on her shoulder. "Everything is alright."

Kagome was incredulous, glancing at the growling, red-eyed Kouga. "What happened? Why is…" She saw Inuyasha lying on the sleeping bag, drying blood all around him. Fumina, Yasuo, and Nagaharu were tending to the mess, piling together bloody towels and cut bandages. "Inuyasha!" She dully forgot her questions and ran over to the tree.

She went to her knees and gingerly held out a hand. Her fingers hovered over his heavily bandaged face and neck. "Did…Did Kouga do this?"

Miroku, who sat on the other side of the hanyou, nodded.

"But why? Why is he tied up? Why…?" Kagome swallowed heavily and then gently placed the pads of her fingertips on Inuyasha's gauzed-up cheek. It was too soon for another injury like this. She couldn't take it. The only thing that bottled up her tears was Inuyasha's soft breathing. In. Out. Continuously.

Miroku shook his head, "I do not know. We have not discussed it yet." He made a pointed look at Kasuhama, who lounged with a vacant expression against the tree trunk.

He met the monk's eyes and sighed heavily. "This will be a shorter explanation," he said.

"Kasuhama, sir." Yasuo asked with concern. His leader looked tired.

Kasuhama ignored him. "There is another reason why our homeland is ravaged by war and broken into factions. But it is a new reason that not even the Royal Board of Elders can handle."

He nodded across to Kouga. The wolf did not scream anymore but raggedy breaths hissed into vapor and floated about his angry face.

"The plague."

* * *

Hakkaku and Ginta tiptoed over to their tied up lord, calling his name with quivering voices. The wolf snarled and snapped at the air. His eyes were still hazed red but there was something different about them; the expression of pain and anguish pushed at the crashing waves of insanity and bloodlust.

"Oh, Kouga, why didn't you just tell us? We could have helped," Ginta whispered sadly.

The two wolf boys, heads bowed, proceeded to sit near their ravaging leader. They ignored his growls and flying spittle. But soon, when the ropes wouldn't give and the meat wouldn't react, even Kouga quieted back down and bowed his head.

* * *

"There is not much that I can explain to you. The wolf effectively did it for me." Kasuhama closed his eyes wearily, "The symptoms are savage and untamable as you witnessed. The infected go into a rampage without warning and will attack anything that moves with an uncouth display of ferocity. We don't know where it came from or how to destroy it. We are beings that are meant to be impervious to lower forms of disease, so imagine the panic that ensued when it broke out.

The lands were already teetering upon the brink of full revolt. The Board of Elders did all they could to calm the anger and earn back the trust which was tarnished by the slain Inu-no-Taisho's actions with the human woman. When the first cases were reported and rumors were accepted as reality, the Court panicked and called upon Sesshomaru to return to the lands and attain full control of the situation. He did so, swiftly. But nothing done could stop the disease which spread and infected whole clans, decimating the land.

Our people began claiming that it was a curse for the late Inu-no-Taisho's actions. The homeland, angered by the bloodline's tainting, was exacting punishment upon us. Sesshomaru, with a cool fist, knocked back the talk as best he could. Still, the disease raged. Bodies littered our home. Sesshomaru and the Board of Elders bequeathed an extermination of all the infected and quarantined those who remained sane. There were many mistakes due to panic, healthy thrown out into the streets in fear and dully cut down. Talk of the Great Inu-no-Taisho's curse grew stronger.

Soon, large quantities of our people, uninfected, gathered together and vowed to leave the land and its curse. The leader, the one Sesshomaru supposedly killed during the peace negotiation, and many others who followed him, including General Shirabaku, announced that they found Sesshomaru unfit to rule the lands. They broke off from the homeland, despite Sesshomaru and the Royal Court's attempts to have them stay."

Kasuhama shrugged one shoulder, rather too nonchalantly for the gloomed description he had uttered. "And now we return once again to the present. Our homeland is in war and locked down by disease. And it seems that, if it is a curse, then it has spread out of our homeland and into the innocent lives of the wolf tribes. And who knows who else." He thoughtfully rested his eyes on Inuyasha's resting face.

Kagome didn't understand half of the explanation, having been absent in the previous one about how the war began. But due to Miroku and the others' grave nods, Kagome understood the implication that they had been dragged into something far larger than they had anticipated. Or really, they had readily walked into it. Kagome stroked Inuyasha's forehead. _I'm sorry, Inuyasha. We should have listened to you. _But if they even had a choice to extricate themselves from the situation, had refused to help the demon soldiers, it was too late now. Kouga had brought the disease to the land of humans.

"Will…will Kouga be alright?" It was a foolish question, she knew, as she glanced over at the bowed head of the wolf.

Kasuhama grunted softly, having trouble with the answer. "I cannot say. Our solution was to exterminate the infected. I have not seen the disease run its full, uninhibited course. He may…simply remain that way." Kagome lowered her eyes.

Tomi, Yasuo, Kasuhama, and even Kuma—although he sat farther away from the hanyou, his arms crossed, and disgruntled—were the only ones from the demon soldiers who sat beneath the tree. The rest of the small band huddled together as far away from Kouga as possible with their injuries. Nervous eyes flicked to him and to the hanyou.

"Kasu-Kasuhama, sir," one soldier hesitantly raised his voice. "We cannot simply let the wolf remain here."

"Yes! He needs to go."

"He will infect us all!"

They ruffled about, agitated and fearful of the prospect. More voices rose, on the verge of high yells. "He should be killed!" "Eradicated like the rest!" "Yeah!"

Hakkaku and Ginta rose, flustered and angry. "You can't do that!"

"He is our leader!"

"Our prince!"

Kasuhama stilled and Tomi leaned over to him, whispering what he already knew, "Kouga, the prince of the wolves. This situation has grown more complicated, sir." Kasuhama grunted in dry affirmation.

"Calm yourselves," he called to them. "The wolf is tied down and will not harm anyone."

"But sir—"

"He is still infected!"

"He has brought the curse upon us!"

"He bit the hanyou." They all grew silent by this evenly spoken sentence. The soldier, who uttered it, stared at Inuyasha in rising horror. "The hanyou was bitten."

Another wave of jumbling voices. "Kasuhama! The hanyou has been infected!"

"We can't remain here. We will all die!"

"The hanyou and the wolf must be exterminated! Before the curse gets us!"

"We must satiate the curse with the hanyou's blood!" Cries of agreement. Fists rose. How fortuitous, they realized, to be in the presence of the supposed hanyou son which had brought the curse upon them in the first place!

"Nonsense," Yasuo shouted. "The disease, _nor the war_, was Inuyasha's doing!"

"Wrong! He is the one!" "He is the cause!" "He must be killed!"

"Silence yourselves!" Tomi stood, eyes glinting. There were more roars, more arguing, more growing frenzied bloodlust. Kuma watched it all, palms over his ears; for once with nothing to add.

Kasuhama ground his teeth together. What could be done? How to solve this? Inuyasha's pack members and the grave-robbing gang looked at each other, fearful and panicked. His mind flittered through options but things were drastically turned around and terribly worse off. The paranoia made his comrades irrational, forgetful of all the hanyou had done in such a short while. He cared not about the bound Kouga, but if the soldiers got their hands on the wolf prince, their civil war would erupt into a larger bloody entanglement with the outraged Land of the Wolves. He couldn't let this happen. His heart quickened in troubling tempo, surged on by a fear he didn't like accepting. Because the disease was present. Inuyasha had been bitten. _What could they do?_

A groan. "Inuyasha…" The girl whispered.

Kasuhama turned his head to see the hanyou arousing from slumber, his bandaged face twisted with discomfort. "Damn it," he muttered thickly, "so damn loud." His golden orbs met Kasuhama's, fatigued, but set. Collected. It shot a pang through Kasuhama and he was transfixed by the expression. The expression that was undaunted by the cries all around him, demanding for his death.

Inuyasha rolled awkwardly onto his good arm and pushed himself up. He glared at the shouting demon band of soldiers. His throat was graveled and deep when he yelled, "OI! Shut. _UP!_"

The silence was instantaneous. They stared, smacked by the yell and stunned to see the hanyou awake, glaring at them. Golden eyes. Sweaty, tangled white fur. Inuyasha breathed heavily and stared them down. Quietly, unwontedly, the demon soldiers lowered their fists and lowered back onto their seats; their blood was pounding, quivering, recognizing something that couldn't be spoken. The homeland they wanted. The homeland this hanyou had cursed and broke apart. It was in his golden eyes. In the red which slowly dyed the reopened wound on his neck. The red called to them and silently demanded through his golden eyes for submission. They didn't want to. Didn't have to. They had not accepted this—this disgraced hanyou—as their Alpha. But the command was there, although Inuyasha didn't understand he was doing it, and the command was tantalizing. The assurance it promised was tantalizing and terribly, terribly yearned for.

So the demon soldiers, confused, mouths parted open, sat back down.

Inuyasha growled softly, "Damn it. You're all so noisy." He slowly lowered himself to the ground. "You're going to be fine. I won't…let it…get you…" Kagome guided him to her lap and he smiled briefly up at her and was soon unconscious again.

Kasuhama let out a breath he didn't know he had been holding so forcefully. He looked over at his confused and troubled companions. "Listen to him," he said. Their heads turned, imploring him with their eyes.

"This is his territory. He is in charge."

* * *

In a secret room, where the walls are thick and no servant waits outside the bamboo screen, five ancient dog-demons, power hidden in the lines of their faces, kneeled on the floor in a circle. One of them, at the head of the room, behind a low table which gleamed from its polish, read an unfurled scroll. He lifted it up to his eye level. The other four members, waiting for the news, eyed the scroll's seal. It was the makeshift symbol of the newly formed and inadequate Southern Kingdom. A simple design. A broken circle, split down the middle, with the kanji that stood for "freedom" within the two open-mouthed half-circles. Insulting.

The one who read the scroll, with the long wispy beard that flowed from his chin, slowly lowered it to the table before him. He made a curious hum and stroked his soft, white face-fur. Although the hum was meant to be gentle, amused, a harsh edge was in his deep-set eyes, the amber still sharp despite age.

"What does he request this time, Yogo-sama?" The fat one, with the continual tick beneath his left eye, said. His name was Shinuguchi.

Yogo only hummed again, overlooking the scrawled out characters. His inhales, exhales, became heavier.

"Knowing…Shirabaku, he arrogantly demands… for our surrender once again," Oomuranishi said in his slow incremental way. His skin was papery-thin and his granite-colored eyes soaked in the tatami-matted floor.

Shinuguchi grunted.

Yogo raised a brow, acknowledging their words, but he did not lift his eyes from the scroll nor did he open his mouth. They waited and watched, instinctively sensing the gradual rise of Yogo's youki within him.

"Yogo-sama?" Hisagawa asked. His bones were all formed with straight-edged angles, thin pointy nose, thin pointy shoulders, and long interlaced fingers with claws that tapped comfortably against the backs of his hands.

In answer, Yogo lifted his hand in measured movements, slowly wrapping the fingers into a fist. One heart beat passed and he slammed it down onto the table, obliterating it in half. Shards of wood flew about the room, embedding into the walls and narrowly missing the unflinching demons' faces.

As the dust cleared, Kikuketsueki smiled. A sleepy-looking old dog, only certain things could arouse him to speak. Violence was one of them. "Ah," he drawled, "I see it was good news."

Yogo dryly glanced at him. "Is the one who delivered this message still here?"

"Yes," Oomuranishi whispered.

"He refuses to leave. He demands to speak to us about the contents of this letter. And he is not one of Shirabaku's soldiers." Hisagawa mentioned with cautious amusement. "Apparently, he had been shouting at our gate for a good amount of time earlier this afternoon before delivering the scroll."

"Well," Yogo said with a bite, standing, "We will heed to his request. Come along."

Kikuketsueki's smile grew larger as he joined the other elders out the door. "I see. _Very_ good news," he whispered, glancing at the tattered scroll on the floor.

* * *

Kagome lightly grazed her fingers along Inuyasha's forehead, through his bangs, tracing the contours of his thick brows. His face was relaxed and unmoving. There were moments when his eyes would flitter about beneath his eyelids but more often than not, a sound would be made and Inuyasha's puppy ears would stand on end, swivel to the source, and his closed over eyes would be still. He would assess the sound quietly, Kagome wondered if perhaps without his realization, and then there would be a notable moment where he would relax back into deeper unconsciousness. It was fascinating to her. But a little sad. He was always on high alert, never fully rested.

His sleeping face now was so different to the sleeping face she once came upon in her room in the future, his body curled about Tetsusaiga, head rested on her pink pillow. Kagome smiled, softly. He felt safe there. Maybe she could convince him to heal in her time for a bit. Take a breath and not worry about the situation they had dragged him into. It would be impossible for him, she knew that, but all the same, she wanted to see him relax.

Her legs had long grown numb with having his head on her lap, but Kagome didn't mind. She didn't dare move. It wasn't everyday that she got a chance like this, just to watch him and be close to him. She was obviously not alone, but the girl of the future ignored their glances and selfishly remained as Inuyasha's pillow. But even though she did remain and did not stop herself from stroking his hair, Kagome blushed when Fumina, the cat-demon, smirked in her direction.

"So," the feline whispered. The men about them were busy talking about Kouga and stood off a distance away, giving the hanyou room. Sango and Kirara were making a trip to the village, to explain what had happened.

"You love the pup."

In a different conversation, Inuyasha being called "pup" would have made Kagome chuckle. Instead, her face grew hot and she looked at Inuyasha's swiveling ears with panicked trepidation. She gritted her teeth. Could he hear them? Understand them even in sleep? She had to cover her mouth to keep herself from loudly denying it, or more likely fluster about with half-garbled words that the cat-demon was mistaken.

Fumina leaned forward to catch her eye and winked. She then did two separate gestures, a slow nod, a slow shake of the head. Shrugging her shoulders, the feline waited for Kagome's answer. The girl of the future bit at her thumb, thinking and waiting to see if Inuyasha's eyes would open. When she made sure that no one was looking, she minutely nodded her chin down. She didn't know why she did it. Maybe seeing blood so soon after his fall and rise from death made her yearn to express her little secret, to someone, since she did not have the courage to grab this hanyou boy and tearfully confess.

Fumina grinned, revealing her heritage by the pointy incisors. Eyes soft, she lifted a finger to her lips and nodded. Kagome felt an urge to giggle. Nodding her chin down again in return, Kagome continued her ministrations on the sleeping hanyou's hair, a little lighter in the chest.

* * *

The heat remained within him and would not dissipate. It made the ropes itch against his tender skin and he lolled his head back and forth, seeking comfort, seeking the brief bit of respite that blood and flesh had given him. But even though he still desired it, because he remembered dimly the short relief it had brought, recalling the taste of blood and flesh in his mouth blossomed the nausea in his weakened stomach. He let his tongue hang out, unable to swallow. Saliva dribbled hot down his chin. He didn't like it. He felt so sickening.

He sniffed through his nose and groaned. He could smell the half-blood so very clearly, his scent was on his teeth, on his taste buds, and within him. He wished it would go away. His throat swelled with white vomit and gurgled out with his ever-flowing spit glands. He coughed weakly and wouldn't look at the two meats' eyes, the meat which sat so near him and who he greatly wished he could remember. He wanted to. He wanted to remember, just as badly as he wanted the heavy weight in his stomach to disappear, the heavy weight of the half-blood's essence.

* * *

Kagome watched Kouga throw up with sickened pity. "Oh Kouga," she whispered. _What could be wrong with you? _She thought about the explanation Kasuhama had supplied as well as the details Hakkaku and Ginta had hurried through when they had returned to the village, claiming Inuyasha had told them to protect it.

They told her it had happened slowly. Kouga became more introverted, sleeping longer, and shying away from all interaction. This wasn't like their prince, they claimed. He was always moving, always playing with their clan's pups, always leading the hunt. When they questioned him, he would snap angrily and had even swiped at them. His temper started increasing. Then one day, he simply left. And when they tried to bring him back, he ran. It was difficult to follow him at first with his superior speed. But carnage began piling up wherever he went—broken trees, hints of blood and decimated animal carcasses, trails of frothy vomit. He soon seemed to be following something.

And then they too caught Inuyasha's scent.

At first, the wolf boys worried Kouga was after Kagome, although he had unofficially given up on her after Kikyou's death. Luckily, Inuyasha got to him first before he arrived at the village. Or really, Kagome thought with a wince, Kouga had gotten Inuyasha first.

Vague knowledge nudged the back of the girl's mind. The symptoms of the disease sounded familiar. She'd never heard of anything like this affecting human kind. But Kouga and the Inu-Youkai were far from being human. Wolves. Dogs. Saliva and mood swings. Kagome slowly lifted her head when it dawned on her. "Rabies," she said.

"What?" Miroku asked. He polished his staff, keeping busy, thinking deeply about what must be done with Kouga.

Kagome quizzically stared at the wolf. "There's a disease that has been known to infect pets in my…uh," she glanced at Kasuhama, Nagaharu, and the rest, "home. It's transmitted through a bite and…I think it has these kinds of symptoms. Rabies."

"What do you know about it, Kagome-san? Is there a cure?" Jinsei asked.

"I…I don't know. I don't really know anything about it. It's just a common, uh, virus I think that all pets need to be vaccinated for where I come from." Nobody knew what a _vaccination_ was but kept quiet about it. Kagome fiddled with a strand of Inuyasha's hair, pondering. "Maybe I should go home for a time and learn more about it. Maybe there's some medicine that can help Kouga. And…and maybe protect everyone else from getting sick…" _Protect Inuyasha from getting sick. _But she was reluctant to go. What if something else happened when she was gone, like a tyrannical older brother returning to take another go at killing the boy she loved?

"Kagome," Miroku said kindly, "This may be the key to fully absolving everyone's fears. And to save Kouga. We'll make sure Inuyasha is safe."

"Speak for yourself, monk." Inuyasha ignored their surprised uttering of his name and wearily opened his eyes a fraction. "Go back, Kagome. Don't think I can't take care of myself."

"But," Kagome frowned and she continued on with a whisper, "Can't you come with me? You could heal in my home while I do some research. It…it'd be safer."

Inuyasha shook his head, "I can't leave these cronies by themselves. They can barely function." Kasuhama snorted. "Go and find out what you can. Kirara can remain at the village and bring you back every day to check in if you want, since you're being such a worrisome old woman."

Kagome sneered gently and tapped his forehead as a kind of friendly punishment. "Are you sure?" _Are you really sure? _

Inuyasha looked her in the eye and the amber was firm in his decision. "Kagome, what have I told you thousands of times before? I. Don't. Get. Sick."

"But—" That wouldn't work. She had seen him coughing when he tried to hide it, all those days before he was taken by the demon spies of Shirabaku's. She had seen the weakness and the glinting fever on his paled skin. And his excuse that his demon blood kept him from getting sick was certainly not going to work in this situation. If anything, it would be the factor of contraction.

"I _won't_." He said, so strongly that she…she almost believed him to be capable of keeping himself immune.

In the background, the girl of the future could hear the unmistakable moving of air and the delicate landing of Kirara's paws. Sango was back.

"Get going. I hate the guy…but I'm not going to have that damn wolf's death on my conscience." Kagome winced and then reluctantly nodded.

"All right. But I _am_ going to check in every day!" Inuyasha rose with a choked grunt and she stood, blood tingling back into her numb muscles. _I'll go there and back as fast as I can. I'll do my best. For Kouga. And for you. _

Inuyasha nodded to her as she walked away to explain to Sango that she needed to borrow Kirara for a time. The hanyou lay back down on his back and closed his eyes, refusing to see her depart. She didn't mind. She didn't want to see herself depart either. Atop Kirara's back, Kagome looked off into the direction of the village, thoughts focused on the enchanted well.

* * *

Sesshomaru walked calmly down the path which would lead him to his family's estate. The homes of his people were boarded up and quiet. He was not pleased with the structure, so similar it was to human establishment. But he had been gone from this place for many years since his father's dishonorable death. He no longer understood this place, which had equally despised the supposedly killed human woman and half-human child, and yet lived in a manner too parallel with how the deplored species lived. Some claimed it was the canine Youkai who had taught the humans to hunt, who helped them form their ingenuity in all they did. But if this were true, when did the line blend? Where the supposed "teachers" adopted the lessons of the pupils? Where the hunter started acting like the prey? Where the master curled down to lie with the slave?

He did not know the answer and remained displeased with how his father's kingdom had fallen. Perhaps choosing to roam the lands he'd unwittingly inherited too soon for so long, seeking strength and conquest, had been unwise. But Sesshomaru had secretly wanted to escape this place which was filled with memories of his father, filled with ungrateful subjects who cursed their late leader. He was embittered by his fathers' actions as well, forever stained with indignation and confusion as to why he chose to mark a human as his own. However, this did not mean that Sesshomaru would permit such treasonous attitudes from his father's subjects. His father had been a great Inu-no-Taisho, once accepted for decades as the grandest. He hated them, hated all who spoke nastily about his father…who he also hated. The father who could make Sesshomaru detest his memory because of one choice—and could make him detest anyone else who also detested the choice he'd made.

But now the call of war and disease pulled him home by the Royal Elders' request. The memories of how the land had looked, had worked, had even smelled, changed drastically the very moment his father rutted with a human woman and sired a beastly half-child. And then died for it.

Sesshomaru would bring back honor and dignity to the lands of his forefathers, he vowed with an inward will of steel. He was uncertain about what actions to take, but refused to concern himself with doubt, and simply vowed that he would do it.

He walked the path, vision unseeing. Not wanting to see the places he'd walked with his father, talking and learning about what it would take to lead his inheritance—a fact which had once seemed so far in the future.

No subjects bowed in reverence of his return. The few who remained locked themselves up in their dens, fearful of the plague, fearful that they would be mistakenly labeled as infected. The scent of heavy uneasiness permeated the area, not unlike the first wave of vomit and blood and sweat which still lingered on the ground and in the residents' memory. Sesshomaru's nose wrinkled in distaste.

It was an unspoken relief to arrive on the steps of the estate, to have the gates opened, and the guards flounder to bow and welcome him back. He asked about his army, if they had returned safely. They did not reside in the surrounding dwellings, he would not permit it, and was satisfactorily told that they were resting and restocking in the barracks. The barracks, a smaller version of the design which made his estate, held many rooms for sleeping as well as a large courtyard where the soldiers could train, eat, or load supplies. It was within the enclosed wall of his estate but far out, near the edge in the eastern corner. The walled-in land was large and expansive. Their lives and the lives of the estate's nobility would never touch; they would certainly not wander out to do so.

Sesshomaru removed his shoes, shuffled into an exquisite pair of sandals for walking indoors, and allowed the servants to relieve him of his armor and his Tenseiga. He refused their stuttering offer for a bath. Something was offensively odd. A stranger's smell was in his home—one that held traces of graves and battlefields and unwashed fur.

"Who is here?" He demanded.

"A young d-dingo youkai, my lord. He delivered a message to the Royal Elders and is now conversing with them about the contents." The servant swallowed, keeping his eyes downcast. "Sh-shall I announce your arrival, my lord?"

"There is no need."

"The Royal Elders!" The servants fell to their knees and bowed forward, their faces hidden by the floor.

The five ancient Inu-Youkai held no interest in the prostrated bodies on the ground. They focused on Sesshomaru's impassive face, their own features sharp with controlled anger. Kikuketsueki was the only one who did not glare, his lips twisted up with an odd show of amusement. "My Lord Sesshomaru, our Inu-no-Taisho," Yogo stated, voice wry, "We are pleased to see you have returned."

Sesshomaru did not speak. Their youki was crackling beneath the surface, calling out to him to be cautious. Jakken quivered behind his leg.

Behind them, Sesshomaru could make out the perpetrator of the unkempt death-scent. He was lanky with black fur and he winced when he caught the Daiyoukai's eye. He did not bow. How rude.

"Leave us." Shinuguchi growled. The servants hastened to follow his command.

Yogo stepped forward, tightened fists held behind his back. "My Lord Sesshomaru, I know you have traveled long. But please allow us a moment of your time. There is something of…_dire_ consequence we must speak to you about."

Sesshomaru's eyes narrowed though he kept up a disinterested air. "I will grant your request."

Yogo's nostrils flared, "Yes. So you will. Thank you…my lord." The old dog turned and the rest of them, the young stranger as well, walked off to the room of their choosing.

Jakken timidly looked up at his master. "Lord Sesshomaru?"

Sesshomaru inclined his head a fraction. "Remain here. I shall return."

"Yes!" Jakken watched him leave, webbed hands tightening about his Staff of Heads. "Yes, my lord."

* * *

They traveled through the ornate halls of the estate, through lacquered wood, and painted screens depicting major scenes of the royal clan's history. Sesshomaru kept his eyes on the back of the young stranger, relishing in his tight shoulders and twitchy glances back at him. There was fear…but also recognition. He did not like it.

The Elders dismissed all the servants they came upon as they neared the hidden entry way to the room with thick walls and no listening ears. To Sesshomaru's disquiet surprise, the Elders allowed the young stranger to continue walking with them; they allowed him to see the hidden seam in the wall of the room of history.

Piled high all around them were shelves of scrolls and drawers filled with artifacts, compilations of lessons and plans and routine notes of how the kingdom had fared for centuries, in a long runway which ended at a floor-to-ceiling tapestry. The tapestry was richly designed with the symbol of the Inu-Youkai Nation: a large fully-transformed dog demon, fur billowing around a face of red eyes, a long tail wrapped around the characters which stood for "moon", "loyalty", and "freedom". In the creature's mouth, it held one red hibiscus flower, an almost comical motif since a fully transformed dog demon would be mountains larger. But there the fragile thing rested between the fangs. Sesshomaru always found it ironic and ridiculous.

Hibiscus symbolized "gentleness".

Shinuguchi and Hisagawa lifted the tapestry high as Yogo stood beneath it and pushed at the center of the wall. There was a hiss, a giving of air, and the outline of a door appeared. It swung forward, revealing stairs that descended into the earth. "After you, my lord."

Sesshomaru stepped forward without hesitation and made his way down the stairs. The rest followed and the door closed, encasing everything in blackness. Sesshomaru and the great Elders traveled easily, knowing the way well, and having better eyesight than any human. The young stranger did have trouble, yelping once when he almost tripped down a stair. Sesshomaru could see that the room at the end of the hall was already lit from large sconces of torch light all about the walls. The Elders had been here not long ago.

He entered the room and eyed the destroyed table on the ground. There was a scroll amid the broken pieces of wood, but he could not read it because of the carnage. Yogo walked passed him and picked up the parchment, shaking it once to rid it of the dust. "You may all be seated."

The Elders took their places upon the pillows which formed a circle about the broken table. The young stranger took a seat in the corner; the only correct thing the stranger had done in means of decorum. Sesshomaru refused to sit. Nobody asked him again.

Yogo read the scroll again and red gleamed briefly over his eyes. He cleared his throat and turned to Sesshomaru. In the flickering firelight, he could make out the broken circled seal of the Southern Kingdom on the back of the thick paper. _Shirabaku._ The head general. What words could he possess to anger these old, collected demons so?

Yogo folded the scroll in half, connecting the end pieces which would allow it to roll back up. He held it out and said deeply:

"You lied to us."

Sesshomaru met the well-experienced eyes and slowly took the top of the scroll. He held it up and perused the ink which flowed down to form a message the Royal Elders considered to be of "dire consequence". He read one line, two, and the rest grew faded by the anger that overtook his vision. His hand was steady; his countenance was schooled properly, but within his mind, the beast which was not satisfied by Inuyasha's death, snarled and stalked about in agitation.

He read the final words again and again.

_The accursed hanyou born still lives. _

"You told us he was dead." Yogo whispered. Sesshomaru did not answer. "You told us he was killed in the womb along with that despicable human _wench_." Sesshomaru lowered the scroll and narrowed his eyes at the elder Youkai. Still his lips were kept closed.

Yogo came closer. "Were these not your words, Lord Sesshomaru," he lowered his voice an octave, "'The hanyou child is not a concern.'"

Sesshomaru spoke evenly, "Yes."

Tendrils of energy spiked out of Yogo's shoulders. It violently lifted his hair and cracked the flame next to Sesshomaru's head out of existence. The young stranger in the corner flinched back. Smoke mournfully floated upwards from the empty sconce. "Is that so?" He slowly stepped backwards and began walking around the outside circle of Elders.

"The hanyou child is not a concern," he repeated to himself, tasting the sentence, pondering over it. His eyes flashed. "_The hanyou child is not a CONCERN!"_ Yogo's voice boomed out and echoed along the high ceiling and impenetrable walls. Sesshomaru simply watched him, the scroll clenched in his hand.

"Will you defend yourself, my lord?" Hisagawa said, curious, head tilted to the side. There was hidden menace by his slight glint of fang. "Will you tell us that General Shirabaku lied about how you lived? About the interesting character he met in the land of the human village Edo?"

_Inuyasha._ The beast within paced around in a circle, enclosed and hating it. "It seems you have already accepted Shirabaku's words as truth. Will my denial change anything?"

Yogo laughed, short and derisively. "Perceptive as ever, my lord. For you are right. If it was his words alone, we would not believe Shirabaku's tale. But you see, Shirabaku was gracious enough to send us two samples of evidence. And they were…very…_convincing_…" He glowered and lifted one hand, opening his fingers slowly to let loose what he had been secretly holding. White hair floated lazily down to the ground. Even from across the room, Sesshomaru's nostrils flared with the unmistakable scent of his younger brother.

"Could it be a trick, we wondered? But how could it be done?" Yogo said. "How could Shirabaku find white fur, a sign of the royal bloodline, and alter its scent to be similar to yours…to your _father's_…and yet also be so different? With a disgusting taint of…_human!" _

Sesshomaru looked at the small cut hairs on the ridged floor. Shirabaku had met Inuyasha. He had been close enough to steal the fur off the hanyou's head. Or had Inuyasha given them willingly? Dark anger coiled around his veins.

He breathed in, deeply, to the very pit of his lungs, and then spoke. "What is your other piece of evidence?"

Oomuranishi cleared his throat and pointed a trembling finger at the young stranger in the corner. "A witness…actually…"

Flaring eyes surged in the dingo's direction and the boy cowered beneath Sesshomaru's gaze. "A witness…" he drawled.

"A quite endearing child," Yogo said. "He told us an enraptured tale about a group of grave-robbers he used to travel with, who exhumed your body out of the snow. You were presumed dead, my lord. Isn't that…fascinating?" He lifted a flippant hand in the air. "Fortunately, before they cut you out of the ice, an interesting fellow stopped them. Claimed you were still alive. Carried you away and proceeded to do all he could to save…your…life…"

Cracking. From the force of his teeth grinding in Sesshomaru's mouth.

Yogo continued, sneering at the quietly furious reaction of his lord, "A hanyou, he told us. With white hair. Golden eyes. And a _red_ suikan. And he called himself…_Inuyasha._ Now…you wouldn't happen to know anything about this _Inuyasha_, would you, my lord? The hanyou who claimed you were his _older…brother?"_

His seething silence answered it all.

Yogo's features twisted down and he slammed his fist into the wall, cracking the wood and the stone beneath it. "_Will you not deny it!"_

"Yes, my lord. Will you deny your words? What you promised us so long ago?" Hisagawa hissed. Kikuketsueki cackled.

Sesshomaru lowered his chin and let the scroll crack in his grip, disintegrate by the dripping poison of his claws. "I promised _nothing._"

"Wrong! Wrong, Lord Sesshomaru! You led us to believe that blasted hanyou was _dead_! _Dead before he could be born!_ And yet now he lives, grown, capable of saving your life…a high-ranking _DAIYOUKAI!_" Yogo breathed hard, snout elongating and threatening to transform.

"We had high hopes for you. Lord Sesshomaru, the first born, so strong and unyielding. You were everything your foolish father _wasn't_. You do not follow his accursed path of allowing lesser beings to control your fate, to intermingle with the higher living of our clan. You proved in the midst of this war and this plague that you are not tied down by weaker emotions. We were glad to accept you as our next Inu-no-Taisho! A Youkai who would certainly not succumb to his father's curse of caring for _humans!_ But," Yogo pointed his finger accusingly, "you let the hanyou _live_."

Sesshomaru's body flared with unleashed youki. A snarl was in the back of his throat. It rang long and loud within his head.

He remembered well the feel of Inuyasha on his hand, his thick blood and thick intestine. He remembered the breathing which slowly released against the side of his neck. He remembered the flash of father's face which secretly plagued the inner workings of his mind when the corpse stared at him with that damnable expression of acceptance. He remembered the tension and the disquieted dissatisfaction that was appeased when Inuyasha coughed and inhaled again. Like he was saved from the consequence of what he had done. Of the action his deep, deep heart knew his father would be disappointed of. Sesshomaru clenched his throat, swallowing back his snarl—not wanting to remember, not wanting to remember how he had failed but was…was…_so damn pleased about it!_

His father's face. His father's last words, a deep gash on his side. _"Are you going to stop me, Sesshomaru?" _He wanted to. But it was his father's choice—to mate again, soil the bloodline with a human, destroy the kingdom with the birth of a child, and risk his life to save them from the humans who rightfully hunted them down. His choice. His choice which now left his first born with a broken kingdom, a mess to clean.

_"I'm not going to stop you," _he had answered. He wouldn't be able to. He was never able to stop his father from what he wanted.

"_Why do you seek power?" _His father asked. So he wouldn't become like his father. So he wouldn't follow that path and be brought down by weakness.

"_I must travel the path of conquest. Power is necessary in order to walk that path."_

That filthy, filthy, ridiculous question. The last words his father uttered before transforming and taking to the sky, to the human woman and half-child: _"Sesshomaru, is there something you wish to protect?"_

That guttural voice echoed and it shot a pang of heat down into Sesshomaru's stomach. He closed his eyes tight and remembered, an unbidden image of Rin's crying face. _"He was good."_

Rin.

In increments, which took longer than it should have, which hurt more than it should have, Sesshomaru controlled his outrage and locked away the memories that had shot out from a dark place without warning. He was in control. Even though his stomach remained hot, Sesshomaru relaxed back his face and willfully slowed his breathing. He was in control.

He opened his eyes, the amber clear, and peered over the Royal Elders. He spoke slowly.

"He is of no _dire_ consequence."

"Is that so?" Yogo whispered.

"If…our people were to hear…of his life…there would be panic. We…would lose this war…" Oomuranishi wheezed.

"Yes," Kikuketsueki said with a grin. "He is already considered a curse upon our land. Just think if the subjects discovered he still lived?"

"What were your reasons, Lord Sesshomaru?" Yogo asked. "An unwonted affection for the filthy spawn?"

Sesshomaru answered coldly, "He…is of no concern of ours. He will not affect the outcome of this war."

"I wish I could believe you, Lord Sesshomaru. But you have said those words before. Our enemy has come to know of the hanyou's existence and threatens us with it. Before anything can go further, the hanyou must be eradicated," Yogo's brows furrowed deeper. "Once and for all."

The air was viscous and thick with the silence that followed those words. Almost imperceptibly, Sesshomaru shook his head.

"No. I am the one to take his life."

The Royal Elders settled their old suspicious eyes on Sesshomaru, searching for something in how he stood; how he'd said those words.

"Very well." The other Elders raised their heads in shock. Yogo continued, impassive. "He shall be your burden to bear. But I wish for full proof, my lord, when you succeed in ridding us of the hanyou. Bring back his pelt…not simply a bloody piece of _cloth_."

"And if I were to refuse your conditions?"

Yogo raised a brow, amused by the question. "You would do well not to, my lord. You have more pressing issues."

Sesshomaru's eyes flashed red, indignant of the blatant threat. He was the Inu-no-Taisho, fresh to the position, but not of a ranking which allowed commands from these five advisors. However, Sesshomaru well understood the centuries expanding between them. And with the centuries came great power. They had traveled the path of conquest and still lived to tell the stories. This was not the right time to prove he was worthy of his father's title—worthy of ruling alone.

Sesshomaru nodded curtly. A beat of time passed and he spoke gravely, "Understand this. My reasoning is mine alone. The hanyou is not part of this war."

Yogo clicked his tongue. "You are mistaken once more, Lord Sesshomaru. He has been part of this war since the very beginning."

Sesshomaru glared, youki flickering like the torches on either side of him. He then brusquely departed; his footsteps silent on the rock-hewn floor.

They waited for many minutes to be certain they were free of his presence. When they were satisfied, the other Elders imploringly looked at the wispy-bearded demon for answers to his sudden about-face. Yogo paid them no mind.

"Ukyou, my boy," he called to the dingo.

Ukyou flinched and swallowed. "Y-yes."

"You expressed earlier, quiet vehemently, that you wished to kill the hanyou."

Despite his fear, Ukyou's eyes glinted along with his feral toothy grin. "That's right."

"Well then, I have a proposition for you. But first," he walked over to the bubbling mass which once had been the scroll and thoughtfully touched it with his toe, "We should see about meeting with Shirabaku. To thank him for his kind letter."

He softly scoffed, "It would be rude not to."

Kikuketsueki cackled again.


	24. The Cure

**WORKS CITED:**

Foster & Smith, Drs. "Rabies in Dogs: Symptoms, Diagnosis, Treatment & vaccination." Doctors Foster and Smith: Pet . Foster & Smith, Inc. (http : // www . peteducation . com/ article . cfm ? c= 2+1556 &aid= 347).

**A.N.: **Not exactly MLA format but whatever. If you would like to see this website, make sure to remove the spaces.

* * *

**The General**

**Chapter Twenty Four**

* * *

_Our connection disgusts me._

* * *

Kagome walked down the aisles of the library, her forehead pounding with the exertion of reading titles upon titles and skimming pages upon pages that had brought up nothing. It shouldn't be so difficult to find information about pet ailments! Scouring the internet would be better but the ancient consoles the public library possessed were full. The girl scowled as she glanced over the shoulder of one user and saw he was still reading some online manga, the pages filled with over-expressive characters and floating flowers in the background. _The jerk_—didn't he have a computer at home?

She sighed and pinched the aching bridge of her nose.

"Excuse me, miss?" Kagome opened her eyes to see one of the librarians, a handsome and robust woman. She tilted to the side, concerned. "Are you alright? Do you need help with something?"

Kagome wearily smiled, "Yeah. I'm looking for a book about rabies, uh, you know, the kind that affects…dogs? And…maybe wolves?" She flushed, embarrassed.

The woman blinked a few times, "Why sure! Just follow me."

In a manner of a few minutes, Kagome's arms were filled with books about every possible virus which could infect canines. The girl tried to remain polite with the librarian but irritation surged within her. An Inuyasha curse growled in her head. Why couldn't _she_ find this aisle! And she had wasted all that time. Mental note, Kagome thought; go straight to the help desk.

"Would that be all?" The librarian asked. Her round cheeks pulled up into a smile.

Kagome shook her head, "No, thank you! I really appreciate what you've gotten me so far. Is…is there a place I could sit down?"

The librarian exuberantly led her to a row of offices in the back of the building. The small rooms held only a desk and a few chairs. "You won't be bothered in here. They're designed especially for privacy."

"Thank you!" Kagome entered and deposited her heavy burden. She stretched her sore arms. The librarian left, politely closing the door. Kagome didn't watch her leave through the office window. She immediately sat down and opened the first book.

_

* * *

_

Animals infected with the rare but most commonly known virus, Rabies, will go through one or all of three basic stages. The first stage—the Prodromal Phase—is when telltale cases of alternating moods and fever is notated. Previously docile dogs and cats may start showings signs of aggression and snap at their owners, whereas aggressive animals become more friendly and meek. This phase usually lasts for 2-3 days in dogs…

* * *

He could hear them whispering.

"_If Kagome-san is unable to return with a cure, what will we do?"_

"_We can't be certain that Inuyasha will not be affected by Kouga's bite. How…how long does it usually take for symptoms to surface?"_

"_A few days."_

"_I suppose…all we can do, if Inuyasha does show symptoms, is tie him up like Kouga and hope they can both ride through it."_

"_Yes…hopefully…"_

Their voices fell away down a long tunnel of self-induced silence. His ears couldn't hear their shuffles of feet or heartbeats or long sighs any longer. Something called his name. The dream-voice rose higher, out of the tunnel, and repeated again and again. His name. He was dreaming now. And the voice went on and on like it always was when he slept. Humming.

_No_, he thought to it. His dream-self could remember the lingering residue of anger, pain, and helpless sorrow the last time he had been in this cold, cold darkness. _No._

He shivered, ghostly arms rubbing up and down trying to bring back the small comforts he used to know. But those comforts were where the weak light he used to be now resided—somewhere deep, enshrouded in this darkness which felt like power, in this cold which felt like protection. He was so terrified of their permanence. The darkness and the cold, he thought with a grim understanding, was never going to leave him now. They clutched to him and penetrated him. It hurt. But he knew he needed them. If they weren't there, the…_things_ they covered along with the weak light of who he used to be—the _things _he couldn't stand—would break his mind. The long-standing pain, the long-standing sorrow, the long-standing loneliness of being rejected would break him. They were his secrets he wanted no one to discover. The secrets which would belie who he was on the outside. If the darkness and the cold were gone, then he would be discovered.

That he'd wanted to save…_him_.

That he'd wanted to be given gratitude.

That the pitiful child within him still ached for acceptance from only one person.

He covered his ears and fell back into the darkness and the cold, into their kind of strange pain that covered the more yawning pains which would break him if they got out. But the dream-voice still spoke on and on, forlorn and pleading.

He turned his ghostly head from side to side. _No. No. No. _

The essence of the voice—it had no real sound, no real depth, or inflection—soon changed. It grew a tempo, deepened an octave, and became a voice his memory knew very well. He flinched and winced with rage. _NO!_

"_Inuyasha—" _Spoken with contempt.

"_Inuyasha—!" _Shouted out in battle.

"_Inuyasha—" _Said without interest.

"_Inuyasha…" _Growled in warning.

On and on, it echoed all around him—the voice of his elder brother from all the times they had interacted. He despised it but waited for it to repeat. He wanted it to end but secretly begged for the voice to change to—

"_Inuyasha…" _A whisper.

Yes, like that. He wanted to hear his name spoken like that. Just once. Without the disdain, hidden mocking, and disgust. And especially without the disinterest. Just said…like his name.

He opened his dream-eyes and the gray silhouette was there. He knew it would be. It lightened and transformed slowly into his older brother. His chest swelled with sharp anger and his lungs prickled by his torn breathing. Cutting, cutting, cutting.

His brother showed no reaction to his anger. His brother's eyes were looking at him, flicking over his face with an expression…he'd never seen before.

Confusion.

"_Inuyasha…"_ This time, his brother's lips actually moved, shaping his name. His brother said it as though it was his first time. Something bothered him. It was a sensation on the far edge of him—it seemed like recognition. Had he seen this before? Heard his name spoken with that bemused awe?

His brother lifted his chin back a small fraction. There was that furrow in his brows. But it was still altered strangely—it still didn't translate scorn…but the same pain. _"So…you are who my father gave up his life for. Or should I say…our father, young Inuyasha…?"_

His brother's eyes slowly darkened to become the expression that haunted him—disdain, mocking, disgust—but the blackness surrounding them took his brother away before he could see it fully.

Inuyasha awoke, hours later. Everything was drastically different than the world he first fell asleep in. It was night. The others slept. A fire crackled behind him.

He absent-mindedly dragged a heavy arm to his abdomen. To the deep, untouchable burn that had awoken him from the cold, cold darkness. It kept him from sleeping deeply for the rest of the night.

_

* * *

_

The second stage, called the Furious Phase, is when the infected animal starts becoming highly restless. They will be hyper responsive to sights and sounds and will yearn to roam their surroundings. Caged dogs have been known to attack their enclosures when locked up. As they roam, the animal will become more irritable and vicious. This phase usually lasts for 1 to 7 days in dogs. Not many live pass the second stage, progressing instead to disorientation, seizures, and eventual death…

* * *

"Kagome, dear? Are you going to come down for dinner?" Mrs. Higurashi tapped on her daughter's door and received no reply. "Kagome?" She opened the door and found Kagome in the middle of the room, piles of books and food wrappers and ripped pages of scrawled on notebook paper all around her.

Mrs. Higurashi knelt down on the floor and picked up one of the books. "_'Canine Viruses_'? Kagome, what are you doing?"

The girl jumped and looked around in confusion before her eyes rested on her mother. "Oh…oh, I'm sorry, mom. I didn't hear you. What—what were you saying?"

The older woman furrowed her brows with concern. "Kagome, you look like you haven't slept. And judging by the mess you've made, you haven't eaten anything besides _junk_ all day. Stop studying and come downstairs for some dinner."

Kagome shook her head fervently, "But I can't, mom! This isn't for school. It's important!" She went back to tracing her finger down the book she'd been reading.

"I have to find it," she mumbled.

"Find what, dear?"

Mrs. Higurashi leaned forward, startled when tears suddenly filled her child's eyes. "Kagome…!"

Small hiccups ruined Kagome's words, "I…I have to find a cure, mama. Or Kouga and…and maybe even Inuyasha will…they'll—"She covered her crying eyes with the crook of her arm, shoulders shuddering. Mrs. Higurashi pushed aside the books separating them and pulled Kagome into a tight embrace.

"There, there, Kagome," she cooed. "Tell me what's happening with Inuyasha and I'll help you find it."

* * *

His heartbeat hurt. Every little pulse was heavy against the casing of his ribs which now seemed too small for all the organs within it. He tried to ignore it but as he couldn't go anywhere, it was all his thoughts could focus on. The sickness in his stomach and the heaviness in his chest. It felt as though the muscle was purposefully pumping the nausea throughout his whole body, to the tips of his toes and the grinding in his head. It made him tired. Gravity was too strong for him and so he let his neck ache from having it inclined far forward onto his collarbone. Drool continued to fall.

_

* * *

_

The Paralytic, or Dumb, Phase is the final stage of Rabies and usually occurs within 2 to 4 days after the initial symptoms. The nerves of the head and throat are affected and the animal will salivate profusely, being unable to swallow. Many owners take note of their infected pet's deep labored breathing which may also sound as though something is lodged in the animal's throat. A dropped jaw may also result as the muscles of the face and the diaphragm slowly paralyze. The animal will grow weaker, eventually suffering respiratory failure…

_There is no treatment…_

* * *

The fire burned but he could not see it. It wafted in the long tunnel he was trapped in, melting his impermeable skin, filling his ghostly nose with the strong memory he yearned to be false. But he would never doubt his memory. He accepted reality fully. He could not see it passed this dream-darkness he found himself in once again, but in a far away distance…he could remember where he had stood watching.

In the black, his dream-ears heard the final clash of swords, the final crack of wood, and the following crash. The cacophonous sound swelled down into the rushing flames; billowed out and roared to the world that the inhabitants were trapped and dead. He could feel again the snap within him, as though he was connected to his father's body when the ceiling broke and fell. Even now, his forehead was damp, as though he too were being devoured by flames, too weak to cancel the charms on his body, transform, and escape. Too weak due to the dragon's slash wound in his side. He smelled the remembrance of smoke and ash and burning blood. He heard the remembrance of human screams, the sounds being devoured by the continual rush of the inferno.

_No more_, he demanded.

When had he closed his eyes? Where was his real self now? Had he left the barracks?

Why did his body trouble him with stealing him into sleep? Why did his mind trouble him with pointless and ridiculous dreams?

_No more._

Out from the heated darkness, came again the silhouette he expected would arrive. But as it grayed, he immediately knew it was not who he'd thought.

It was a woman, dressed in the overflowing kimono of human nobility. Her obsidian hair was long and disheveled. A red suikan covered her head and he recognized it to be his—_brother, brother, brother's. _The weak voice, which wasn't really a voice, was behind the flames and crackling wood, repeating the word he did not want to hear. Her face was shadowed. It struck him that she looked so similar to the Mu Onna, the Nothing Woman he had tricked…the one he could not remember to name—to be his dead mother. But he knew this was not the Mu Onna. This was the true mother of—_brother, brother, brother's. _

He remembered. In that far away distance, for the darkness would not let him see anything but her, he remembered seeing her flee, wearing the robe smelling of fire rat. She carried a bundle then. It produced a horrific wail, horrific in that it had pierced through the rushing flame and still made his insides clench from the memory of its sound. He had watched her flee from his father's death-scene, into the forest.

Pushed on then by a disgusted ire, he'd swiftly followed. He struck down the human samurai and anyone else who got too close to his path. They would not get her before him. He had dashed through the trees, following the sound of the bundle's wail and the woman's panting breath. She tripped to one knee, scraped her hand and released the scent of welling blood, but still pushed herself to run. The bundle, continuously jostled, was on the verge of hysterics. But finally, the woman could not go on any longer. He approached her as she gasped against a base of a tree, bouncing the bundle in her arms, unable to speak and calm its wailing. And that was where the hot, hot darkness interfered. The rest of his distant memory grew faded. The faceless woman in front of him, who did not run, grew brighter, as though there was a light source under the kimono.

Little snippets of facts came to him as he found himself dream-walking to the faceless true-mother. She had cowered from him then, holding the bundle close to her chest. The suikan had fallen. It was somehow in his hand. He dropped it at her feet. He'd told her to stand, to show him the bundle. She refused. Indignant and ripped from composure at the fresh sight of his father's death, he'd gripped the front of her kimono and harshly dragged her up. The bundle almost fell to the ground. It wailed and wailed and wailed. With a growl, claws glowing, he pulled down the cloth covering the bundle and revealed the contents. A baby. Little pale face twisting up with its wails, _his _wails. The child his father had accepted as his own in front of his entire kingdom. The child he had ran to the burning building for. The hanyou child.

It had a face now.

The poison left his claws abruptly. He heard himself ask for _his_ name and was startled to have the question leave unwittingly into the air. She trembled. He couldn't be heard over the baby's wails. He violently growled the question again, feeling an odd need to know it. Tears falling, she told him. He looked over the child, at the fresh cheeks, at the thin pink demonic ears on the top of its head. There was a deep pang within him, disquieting. He whispered the name, found it foreign and strange on his tongue. The baby's chin brushed against his knuckles. The wailing slowed to small hiccups. The puffy eyes opened. Gold.

The faceless true-mother did not move when he stopped in front of her. Unlike the woman in his far away memory, the faceless true-mother did not cry or tremble. His eyes traveled without his will to the bundle in her arms. The deep pang again. The baby. The one he could not remember to name. _He_ looked up at him with those same golden eyes. They were pained.

Although he could not hear it, could not remember how the characters sounded for his lips were swollen from the hot, hot darkness, he knew he whispered the child's name. _His_ name.

It still tasted foreign and strange on his tongue.

* * *

Cords tight in her hands, she pulled and the mouth of her yellow book bag closed. She lowered the flap over the scrunched up fabric and connected the buckles. Heaving the burden onto her shoulders, the books within them poked painfully into her back. She passed the mirror that hung on her wall as she walked to the door…and stopped.

Her eyes were bloodshot and puffy.

She mechanically turned away from her reflection and proceeded to the stairs. Kagome stared at the ground when her mother kissed her forehead and whispered that "everything would be fine".

_Death is almost certain in humans when the virus develops fully. After extremely intensive hospitalized care, an infected person may survive. _

Kagome mumbled her goodbyes and did not hear it. She jumped into the mouth of the enchanted well and physically floated off to the past. Her mind was already floating; the words she'd read over again and again from dozens of different books collided against each other in her mind's inner air.

_There have been some cases of dogs infected with rabies surviving the infection. But they are very rare. _

_There is no treatment…_

Gravity pulled her down into the Sengoku Jidai with a thud. She fell to her knees. "There is no treatment," she whispered to the well.

* * *

Kagome hadn't kept her promise. Counting the day she'd left, she had been in 21st Century Japan for three straight days and hadn't checked back in once. Inuyasha wasn't sure if he was glad about it, indignant over it because of an old despising whenever she left for the future, or if he should consider it a bad sign. If she did have bad news, it wasn't going to go over well. Everyone in the clearing was tip-toeing about him already, waiting for his head to spin unnaturally or for his eyes to bug out. Something_. _At least they were still being quiet, if he needed to focus on a positive. All he could hear clearly was Kouga's gargled breathing. _Because that is so much better…_Inuyasha sighed and slowly lifted himself up into a sitting position. He grunted with discomfort as his abs dully stung.

"How are you feeling, Inuyasha?" Sango asked.

How was he feeling, how was he feeling—he nearly rolled his eyes. "I'm fine." To prove it, he ripped off the bandages on his cheek to reveal the fresh pink skin. It had been a deep slash so some places were still scabbed over but in all consideration, it should put the taijiya at ease. He was healing fine.

Sango looked pretty nonplussed about his amazing regenerative abilities. "Are you hungry at all?"

He automatically shook his head and inwardly smacked himself. As he duly predicted, Sango and Miroku, who sat beside her, stared him down with concern. "You've barely touched any food since Kouga's arrival. Are you sure you're not feeling sick at all?"

Inuyasha willfully moved his hand away from his stomach. "I'm just. Not. Hungry, got it? Nothing to get all _panicked_ about. All we've done is _sit_ here for the past week and a half, no jewel-greedy demons to fight if you've noticed, so no—I'm not hungry." He stood up, froze, and waved his hands in sarcastic sweeps. "Don't worry! I'm just stretching my legs. If I need your help to piss, I'll be sure to call." He grumbled away.

"Cheerful," Sango said to the monk.

"I find it a relief. He was almost like his old self." Miroku thoughtfully stroked his chin. "Though I suppose it makes me sound rather masochistic to admit that." The taijiya chuckled.

Inuyasha slowed down when he was level with the huddled demon masses. They stopped their whispered talking and looked up at him tremulously. Feeling a sweet darkness within him, the hanyou lowered down to his haunches, nose to nose with the closest soldier. They waited and waited, anxious. Suddenly, he jerked his body forward, claws extended.

"BOO!"

All of the soldiers yelped and reared back.

The patrons around the tree laughed in the background.

The soldier closest to him scowled at the hanyou. "That was _not _funny!"

Inuyasha smirked without any real humor, "Says you." He bit at the air and the soldier flinched again. Inuyasha rose and continued on his way, relishing the glares they shot at his back.

He sobered considerably when Hakkaku and Ginta acknowledged his closer presence, tired and downtrodden. They moved their eyes back over to their leader and didn't say a word when Inuyasha went to inspect the wolf. Kouga was greatly weakened. His head rested listlessly on the ropes tying him down; saliva dried in large clumps on his spread out legs. "You look like shit, wolf-face." Kouga's right ear twitched but he made no show of hearing him. Carefully, Inuyasha placed one finger below Kouga's chin and lifted his face up. The jowls closed without resistance, nearly biting his tongue in two. Eyelids heavily opened a slit. Kouga groaned throatily at the sight of him.

"Yeah," Inuyasha harrumphed, "Good to see ya too." Kouga's eyes were still filled with red, but it looked more like irritation then youki as it had a few days before. The blue irises were back and they were exhausted. "Can you understand me, Kouga?" Inuyasha frowned deeply when the wolf took a hesitant sniff. His face immediately scrunched up with disgust and he tried to turn away, his labored breaths tinged with a moan. Inuyasha gripped his chin and forced him to meet his eyes.

"Say something, you damn wolf!"

The gentle skin around Kouga's eyes trembled by the exertion he made in keeping them closed. He moaned again, clearly pained. Hakkaku and Ginta slowly rose. "Inuyasha, what are you doing?"

"Yeah, leave him be! Can't you tell he's sick?

White froth bubbled up at the corners of Kouga's mouth. "It's hard to miss," Inuyasha said dryly. The puppy-dog ears atop his head flicked and Inuyasha's face brightened with cautious curiosity. He leaned forward.

Kouga mumbled again. "Half-blood…s-sick…"

He scowled darkly. Inuyasha let go of Kouga's chin with an uncouth shove. Hakkaku and Ginta made noises of disapproval. Inuyasha didn't hear them. He stood. "Heh." He nearly spat. Inuyasha glared down at Kouga's sweaty and panting form and eventually grimaced. He forced the coldness within him to soften.

"Untie him," he growled with difficulty.

"What!" Kuma, who was chatting with one of the nearby soldiers, had heard him. "You can't do that! He might bite someone else."

Inuyasha frowned at the cumbersome demon. "He won't. And if you're _afraid_, then keep his hands and feet tied. But believe me…he doesn't have the strength to do anything. Now untie him from the damn tree!"

Kuma's mouth was unhinged, ready to argue, but he seemed to think it over. Glowering, Kuma walked forward to do what Inuyasha had commanded. The others rose, uneasy, but did not openly object as Kuma slowly unraveled the many bonds. As the rope loosened, Kouga slumped forward. His hands were still tied behind his back, visibly uncomfortable. Kouga made no other willed movement. Gravity caused him to fall over on his side, face to the snow-damp grass. His wolf-boy companions hurried over to him but hesitated on touching his shoulders. Inuyasha crossed his arms, fists tight within the expanse of his sleeves, and looked away.

His nose wrinkled up into a sneer. "Well, it's about damn time."

An outline of Kirara's form was in the gray, overcast sky. Judging by the way Kagome couldn't meet his eyes when she drew nearer, it wasn't good news. She obviously wouldn't be astounded by his amazing regenerative powers either.

Great, he thought.

* * *

Kagome told them everything she knew in a deadpan voice. Despite all the hours she had put into studying the topic, it didn't take long to explain what rabies was and how there was no cure in her "homeland" which could benefit the already infected, especially Kouga…who was so far off. Her eyes traveled from Kouga's fitfully sleeping form to Inuyasha. She had been so relieved to see him unchanged since the last time she saw him, which was an odd thing to admit because he hadn't been "himself" for a few weeks. The hours in her time had flown by while she fervently read and as she flew on Kirara to his side, she feared that he would also be tied to a tree. But there she was, she told herself, safe and sound.

His eyes were far away, absorbing what she'd said. He didn't appear troubled to her though. At least, as far as she could guess. Usually she could read the emotions on his face fairly well—understanding them was a different matter—but Kagome had prided herself on being able to decipher the hanyou's normally flickering moods. Not this time. But she could recognize one thing and it startled her.

He looked like Sesshomaru.

It had always been superficial to her at first, during all these past months. They both had white hair, golden eyes, claws, fangs; all those canine qualities from their father. However, she could see now the hints of something more. Perhaps it was in the prominent jaw line, the hook of the nose, or a certain way Inuyasha frowned that gave her brain a start into remembering Sesshomaru. It must have always been there, she thought, but she had never had the mind to look. Once Sesshomaru left the battle ground in past skirmishes, Inuyasha promptly dismissed him from conversation, even from thought, and the rest of their group had followed suit. Like it had never happened. They never brought the demon up when he wasn't in the vicinity. And especially when Inuyasha _was_ in the vicinity.

It was strange, Kagome realized, that she only thought of this now; in how real their connection as brothers was, as well as how volatile the connection could be. And really always had been. It was more than genetics. The very word"brother" was volatile for them and seemed a trivial label, like saying Naraku was a "jerk". It was too light and pleasant a word. They were far from brothers. But the deep, undeniable connection was there, tying them up whether they liked it or not—the way their bangs ruffled, in how their eyes glinted in certain light, and now an even greater element.

For the trouble Sesshomaru had caused to make Inuyasha now look so cold, disinterested, and _similar_, was deeper than anything Kagome could have imagined; she felt this keenly.

They really _were_ related, they really _were_ brothers, and this seemed like such a deep epiphany to her that Kagome felt embarrassed. But still moved to inner stillness; she stared at Inuyasha with uneasiness and awe.

"So there's nothing we can do," Kasuhama stated. Kagome jerked her head to the side.

"O-oh, yes…I mean…no, there's nothing," Kagome said sadly.

"But what of the ones here who are not infected? Is there anything in your homeland which can protect them from the disease?"

Kagome chewed on her lower lip. "There is…medicine to keep you immune. But—" faces fell, "It's impossible to bring it here. I can't get it and I can't bring any of you to where I come from to receive it." She and her mother had certainly tried. But with no pet to bring in for a shot, with no conceivable _human_ to bring to a hospital, and without the skills, opportunity, or knowledge in robbing the place for the vaccine, Kasuhama had summed it up. There was nothing they could do.

"We can't go there?" Yasuo asked, confused.

Seeing that Kagome was at a loss, Miroku jumped in with an explanation. "Kagome is a miko-in-training from a long line and her homeland has many charms around it that keeps it separated from the outside world. Only she and Inuyasha can go through the barrier." He winced when he realized his mistake. Kagome slapped her forehead.

"If Inuyasha can go through this barrier, why couldn't we?" Miroku scratched his head in answer.

"Are you really that stupid?" Inuyasha said in a low tone. "It's because I'm part human." Like many other times since Sesshomaru's departure and Inuyasha's reclaim to life, everyone was startled to hear Inuyasha speak. They were becoming too acquainted with silence from the half-man.

"I still don't understand," Yasuo said, not insulted by Inuyasha's brashness. To Yasuo's logic, if Inuyasha could go through because he was half-human, than other humans should be able to travel through the barrier as well, like Kagome. He wondered if it was because she was supposedly a miko—a being with spiritual powers. But if _that_ was the case, than it would be safe to assume then that Inuyasha had spiritual powers also, obtained from the blood of his human mother. An interesting prospect.

"Just shut it and let it go, Yasuo." Inuyasha barked. Yasuo closed his mouth.

But unfortunately, a prospect he would have to leave in mystery.

"So, since there's no cure," Inuyasha continued heavily, "What should we do with the wolf until he keels over?"

"Inuyasha!" Fumina hissed. She put an arm around Kagome who had winced by the crude phrasing. Inuyasha paid her no mind. He looked bored and didn't show any reaction to his comrade's affronted frowns.

"Well…"Miroku trailed off.

"That," Kasuhama stated with a pointed look at the hanyou across the fire from him, "would be up to you."

The humans in the group looked between the two demon-blooded men with confusion. They were staring off and the humans didn't understand what was transpiring before their eyes. Inuyasha raised a brow, lightly amused. "Well then," he drawled. "We keep waiting." Kasuhama slowly nodded and relaxed back.

Kagome continued to bite her lip, freshly worried. _Does Inuyasha believe Kouga's going to…die?_ He acted like he was just talking about what to have for lunch, like there was nothing to be concerned about. She knew he never liked Kouga but—was he really that cruel? It was too much like when she'd first met him, the calloused-heart pinned to the Goshinboku Tree. Did he really not care?

"There's something else that we should discuss." Heads turned to Tomi, another male they were unaccustomed to hear talk. "You, Inuyasha."

Inuyasha showed no reaction although everyone else grew tensed. They all became painfully aware of the bandages on Inuyasha's neck, sticking out of his white hadagi. "What of it," he said.

Tomi met the hanyou's eyes square-on and never backed down, "If what Kagome-san says is true, than the rest of us here are safe from the disease." Kagome had mentioned that rabies did not live long in the air and although they did not understand it—and questioned it, for how had the virus spread so quickly, even to the wolves, with the extermination procedures Sesshomaru and the Royal Board had issued? Could one unstopped bite really infect thousands and crumble kingdoms?—They kept their questions to themselves. "But you, Inuyasha, were bitten. We should consider the possibility of you being infected with the insanity."

The hanyou sighed through his nose. "What are you doing to do? Tie me up when I get a little grumpy?"

"Actually," Nagaharu raised a finger, "We'd probably tie ya up when ya start actin' all warm and friendly." Inuyasha whacked his head.

"It is something we should discuss. We can't assume it won't happen," Miroku implored Inuyasha to understand by his expression. "What should we do?"

Inuyasha dryly chuckled and tousled his bangs, irritated. "You're not going _to _do anything because there's nothing to discuss. I'm not going to get sick!"

"You can't be sure of that!"

"We have to prepare for the worst!"

"Inuyasha, you really might get sick!"

His golden eyes sparked with something icy and dangerous. Any more attempts to convince him died on their tongues.

"Inuyasha," Kagome mumbled, struggling with courage. The iciness dulled when Inuyasha looked at her. "I want to believe you. B-but everything I read said that a bite is a direct way to spread rabies. If you _do_ get sick…we can't let you spread it any farther…" She looked away. She had seen Kouga's red youki-filled eyes, before the disease took his strength. She sharply remembered Inuyasha with purple stripes and an out-of-control joy. Nevertheless, by saying that, by not simply trusting him, she felt like she was betraying him with another angered "sit".

"Kagome," his voice was soft. It threatened more tears to spill but it also filled her with a pleading desire to place her lips on the mouth which had spoken so softly to her. Her chest hurt. "I won't get sick, okay? You have nothing to worry about."

"What do we have nothing to worry about?" Came a new voice.

Nagaharu answered while staring into the fire, "Oh, that Inuyasha might be infected with a deadly virus which could turn him into a blood-craving monster from the underworld."

Abruptly, Inuyasha smacked a hand against the side of his face. Unfortunately, it was his freshly healing side.

"OW! Damn it, Myouga, did you have to drink my blood from _that _side of my face?" He shouted into the palm of his hand. Kasuhama and Tomi glanced at each other, befuddled.

"Uh, Lord Pup?" Nagaharu leaned forward. "Who are ya speaking to?"

"Myouga!" Sango looked down at the squashed flea in the callused lines of Inuyasha's hand. The old flea was just starting to puff back up; he rubbed his head in pain. "What are you doing here?"

"Well, there's obviously no danger about if you're here." Inuyasha blandly caught Kasuhama's eye and grunted. "Congrats to you." Kasuhama lifted a brow.

"Look it there, it's a talking bug." Nagaharu poked Myouga in the back and promptly pushed him off balanced.

"Hey, hey, please be careful! I'm not as young as I used to be. I can only take so much abuse." Myouga hopped up and down. "Oh, Lord Inuyasha, why couldn't you have greeted me in a kinder, _softer_ way? We have not seen each other for such a long while! And that is simply no way to treat an old friend of the family!" The demons around Inuyasha brightened with curiosity.

Inuyasha harrumphed and placed his chin into the palm of his other hand. "Why are you here, Myouga?"

"Myouga," Yasuo tried out the name. He leaned forward, eyeing the bug with high interest. "Are you really a friend of the royal family?" Inuyasha glared at him.

Myouga warily looked over his shoulder at the dog-demon and then inspected all the other demons about him, at the soldiers in the clearing, and the wolf-men across the way. He paled. "O-oh my," he jumped to the tip of Inuyasha's ear. "Lord Inuyasha, what is the meaning of this? What sort of company are you traveling with nowadays?"

Inuyasha scowled and whacked him away. Sango deftly caught Myouga out of the air. "I'm not _traveling_ with them, flea."

"Then what is going on? Why are…why are there so many soldiers from your father's kingdom here?" Myouga eyed the bandages on his lord's body. "And why are you injured yet again, my lord? What have I missed!"

Kagome smiled with difficulty. "It's, uh, a long story, Myouga. Maybe some other time."

"But--!" Myouga, flustered, hid behind Sango's cupped fingers. He cursed himself for not noticing the scents earlier. He had just been so hungry! He hadn't sampled his lord's delicious blood for such a long time. And…he really had not sensed any danger… Kagome shook her head. There was despair in her eyes. And the rest of them looked uncomfortable as well, including the strangers. Something terrible and awesome had happened. _But what?_

Inuyasha abruptly stood. The upper half of his face was hooded by his bangs. "Go ahead," he growled flatly. Myouga jumped. "Go ahead and tell him. Tell him everything. I don't give a damn." In a blur of speed and wind, he jumped to run along the tops of the trees. Myouga looked about with confusion. They all seemed rather bereft with his presence gone.

"All right," he said after a moment of silence. He settled himself into a sitting position. "Please explain to me what has happened. What has happened to my lord, Inuyasha?"

* * *

Jakken walked a good measure behind his lord. He was obviously troubled. Lord Sesshomaru had not spoken to the toad ever since he'd left the company of the Royal Board of Elders. His shoulders were tight and since Jakken was short enough, he could see the way his lord's hand continuously flexed and furled back into a fist within the billowing sleeve of his clothing. What had happened? He was afraid to ask or get too close. At certain points on their walk, seemingly back from whence they had just come, surges of youki would snap out of his lord's body and strike the branches around him. Like being struck by lightning, some branches even fell to the ground in a fit of steam. The toad lowered his chin between his arms and held his Staff of Head tightly to himself.

The only time he had heard his lord speak was in the soldiers' barracks on the far side of the enclosed estate. He had swiftly entered the building, knocking his men into shock. They jumped to their feet and bowed, dropping the cups or weapons or anything else they had been holding. Sesshomaru eyed them in a strange way; to Jakken, it didn't seem like he was looking at them at all. He spoke flatly, calling upon five soldiers who were known to be the swiftest. They warily stepped forward and got into a line before Sesshomaru.

"I have an assignment for you," he whispered. They waited in silence. "You will travel back to the land of humans, to the area which houses the village of Edo." Their downcast eyes widened. They knew the place. It was where they had last fought; where their lord had been left for dead.

Sesshomaru inclined his head back; he was menacing and electric, something fiery paced around in his golden orbs. "This is where Shirabaku and his remaining forces would have last camped. They would have left the area days ago. I order you to remain in the forests and familiarize yourselves with the land around the village of Edo. Do not interact with the human villagers. They must not know of your existence."

One soldier, swallowing loudly, hesitantly spoke up, "M-my lord, I…I will do as you ask. But please, if the enemy is not present…why should we remain there?"

Sesshomaru's youki flashed along with the snap of heat in his eyes. The soldiers flinched back and called for forgiveness. The Daiyoukai made no movement. "Because they will return," he said deeply. "And when they do, it will be your assignment to prevent them from harming _anyone_ in the area. You will do so quietly."

The five soldiers nodded. The one, who'd spoken before, did so again in a shaky hiss. "A-anyone, my lord?"

Sesshomaru gritted his teeth. His hand clenched. "Yes. Anyone who is not part of this war."

Jakken came back from his short reverie and his face scrunched up with confusion. Why had his lord done that? Why send forth only five and leave the rest with the order to wait for his return? Was it to protect Rin, who remained in the human village? But no one knew of the girl's existence. Or was that the problem? Jakken thought with a slow-rising horror. Was his Lord Sesshomaru afraid that she would be discovered and used against him?

_Bah! My Lord is strong enough not to be swayed by the hostage of a human girl. _But Jakken knew better. In a secret, secret place in his head which housed thoughts he would never voice aloud, Jakken knew that Rin, if discovered, could cause great turmoil for his lord and the war's outcome.

His lord was troubled enough, although Jakken did not know for what exact reason.

* * *

"So that is why," Myouga whispered. He fingered the cuffs of his jacket and shook his head sadly. "Lord Inuyasha rescued his older brother and has been mistakenly forced to be the caretaker of Lord Sesshomaru's own soldiers. And you have also been left behind?"

Kasuhama nodded minutely, "Yes. We have been banished. It…it was my fault for leaving Sesshomaru in the snow in the first place."

"Kasuhama, sir…" Yasuo said. Kasuhama refused to look at him.

The old flea closed his eyes, "I am actually surprised. Although, I suppose I shouldn't be. My lord tries to hide it, but his mother gave him the capacity to express compassion easily, the way only humans can. But to show compassion to a life-long enemy…" Myouga looked to Kagome and the other human companions, old fear in his large bug-eyes. "Sesshomaru did not accept my lord's actions kindly."

Kagome, her mouth dry, hung her head. "N-no, Myouga. That—that is something we haven't told you yet."

"What?"

"Myouga," Miroku said slowly, "Sesshomaru killed Inuyasha with his own hand."

"WHAT!" The flea jumped to his little feet and felt himself go pale. "How is that possible! He didn't--!"

"He did, Myouga. He killed him, _viciously._" Miroku took a breath to calm himself. "But Tenseiga rectified his mistake."

"The sword managed to bring Inuyasha back to life without being swung." Sango said, stroking Kirara absent-mindedly. The feline Youkai mewled.

Myouga rubbed his bald head with a shaking hand. "How—how could he? To defy his father so completely! To very well _spit _on his father's grave! The swords would not have allowed such an act!" He blinked owlishly and wearily sat back down. "And they didn't…they didn't…Lord Inuyasha still lives…"

They were confused. "Myouga," Sango asked, "Do you know how Tenseiga worked in bringing Inuyasha back without Sesshomaru's arm?"

"I-I may." Myouga let out a long breath and composed his ruffled nerves. "You already know that Tetsusaiga and Tenseiga were created from the Great Inu-no-Taisho's fangs. They were also infused with his energy, enabling them to do wondrous acts and adapt with their handlers when they too grew stronger. In a way, the swords are an extension of himself, to protect his sons after he was gone."

Miroku interrupted, "Yes. That is why Inuyasha had to defeat Ryuukotsusei, after Tetsusaiga was broken and Totosai refurbished it with one of his own fangs. He had to prove he was stronger than his father's lingering presence in the sword." The dog-demons in the clearing, the ones around the tree and those who eavesdropped, widened their eyes, stunned. They looked at each other, questioning what this meant if it were true—the hanyou had surpassed their great late Inu-no-Taisho by defeating the dragon. The monk was inwardly pleased to see the reaction.

Myouga nodded, "Correct. But it is more than a _lingering _presence. Tetsusaiga and Tenseiga are my great master's living will."

"Living will?" Kagome asked. "They were bequeathed to Inuyasha and…Sesshomaru after he died. Is that what you mean?"

"No. I mean, well, yes, in a way. But by being infused with his energy, my great master also infused it with his last wishes and his desires; what he hoped for his sons to learn and accomplish. He willed Tetsusaiga to protect Inuyasha from his demon blood, for instance. And," Myouga cleared his throat, "He willed Tenseiga to teach Lord Sesshomaru compassion for life."

A few of them audibly scoffed. Or sadly shook their heads, remembering the dull thud of Inuyasha's corpse.

Myouga waved his hand, "Yes. Yes. It may be hard to understand but that is what my great master implemented the day he died and left his memento swords to Lord Inuyasha and Lord Sesshomaru. You see…

There are more to the swords than meets the eye. There is still much for them both to learn from the last connection they have to their father."

Myouga let them ponder his words and looked up to the direction Inuyasha had jumped to. _Oh Great Master, your sons are in trouble. If what I suspect is true, yours swords will cease connection to their inner hearts if they become too consumed by hatred or greed for power. What can I do? To continue on what you had to die for…? _He came back to reality by Kagome's delicate clearing of her throat.

"I still don't quite understand, Myouga. Shouldn't Tenseiga not be able to work on it's own? I mean...that would be like Tetsusaiga doing the Wind Scar without Inuyasha's help, right?"

"I understand," Gengo lumbered. The flea acknowledged the large cat-youkai, inwardly trembling at his massive size. Gengo closed his slitted eyes. "The father wanted them to be brothers."

"Correct," Myouga whispered. "It was not in their father's will to have Inuyasha die. So Tenseiga worked to solve the matter. However, I would not be suprised if it paid a price."

They all fell into a time of silent contemplation, settled down by the weight of Myouga's words and what else they could mean. But soon, Kagome spoke again.

"Myouga, did…did you know about the war? Was that why you came here?"

The flea sniffed and shook his head. "No. I knew about the war his father's lands were in but…I was not going to warn him of the goings-on. It was not meant to be his fight. Even if Lord Sesshomaru would relent to acknowledging Lord Inuyasha as the next heir, I did not want Inuyasha to become entangled with the current affairs. He has Naraku to be concerned over. But alas…Fate obviously had other plans…" He dryly chuckled by his own choice of words. Was it Fate that had caused Inuyasha to do such an unthinkable thing—to rescue his longest living enemy?

"Yeah…" Kagome whispered. Inuyasha, meant to be next heir to the Western Kingdom. Myouga, being a friend of the royal family. Inuyasha was regal--and this was another obvious epiphany which flustered her.

Myouga eyed the clearing thoughtfully, impressed with the mess his lord had found himself in the short time the flea had been absent. _The poor boy…_The flea caught sight of Kouga and recalled the quick explanation he had given as to why the wolf was here and tied up. He recalled again the words he had arrived into. "You mentioned Inuyasha's wounds were caused by the wolf prince's bite."

"Yes," Miroku said. "We have been trying to convince Inuyasha that he may be infected. We must prepare for it."

"He won't listen to reason," Fumina said. "I want to deny it too but…shouldn't we be careful?" A few of them relented and nodded their heads.

"That's interesting." Myouga wiggled his snout, tasting the lingering details of his current master's blood. Upon finding what he'd expected, he pounded a fist into his other open hand. "Well. You really should listen to him. You do not need to prepare for it."

"What?"

"What are you saying?"

"What do you think I'm saying?" Myouga stated, standing up. "Lord Inuyasha is not ill."

"Are you sure?" Fumina said. Kagome's eyes sparkled with wary hope.

"The effects of the disease do not show for a few days. There still may be a possibility." Jinsei hissed.

"But it _has _been a few days and Inuyasha is fine," Kagome said.

"Perhaps it works slower in half-demons. We cannot be certain!"

"Do you not believe me? I know the taste of my master's blood very well and I found no hint of the sickness within it. Inuyasha is of perfect health…considering." The hanyou was still healing after all. Myouga cautiously looked again in the direction Inuyasha had run off to.

The group grew distracted with growing optimism. "How can that be?" "How did he know he would be fine?" "Dumb luck?" "Can you prove it?"

"Yes, Myouga, can you prove it?"

Myouga scoffed. "Prove it? You wish for me to prove it? Very well. Since you cannot simply trust me." He began hopping away from the fire. He called over his shoulder. "Please bring a sample of Inuyasha's blood. Old bandages. Anything of the like. I shall prove to you that I know the difference between healthy blood and diseased blood very well."

They did what he asked. Kagome had left days earlier in a hurry and had not taken the bloody sleeping bag. Once they could move Inuyasha off of it, they had rolled the ruined thing away, burying it a bit in the snow in hopes to keep it from attracting lower demons. A pointless endeavor, since Inuyasha's blood was all over the field, but they didn't know what to do with it. It was caked. Nagaharu now unrolled the fabric and, after questioning Kagome, was given permission to cut out a good chunk of it. He took the sticky and stiff piece with him as he followed the others to where Myouga hopped off to. They slowed when they neared Kouga. Hakkaku and Ginta looked up at the horde, concerned and chary.

"Excuse me," Myouga said. The wolf-boys jumped and looked around for the seemingly disembodied voice. Myouga hopped up onto Kouga's sleeping face. The wolf made no move, no sound besides the slight choked breathing. "Please lower it." He pointed to Nagaharu.

"Myouga?" Sango asked as Myouga sniffed at the bloody sleeping bag, even tasting it with the tip of his nose. "Will you be alright if you drink from Kouga?"

The flea actually snickered. "Oh, dear Sango, thank you for your concern but my kind pride themselves in being impervious to all poisons and all infections. I may get a belly ache but nothing worse. Now, I shall compare the two." Myouga hobbled around and stuck Kouga's sweaty skin. He slowly drank. Paused. Then drank some more.

His body size doubled once before he ripped away. Kouga's eyebrows twitched and he shuffled his head unconsciously. Myouga remained sitting, nose twitching, eyes puzzled. "Hmm…how interesting…" His repeated the procedure twice more, tasting the bloody fabric, inhaling it deeply, and then sampling Kouga's life blood. Everyone waited, shuffled their feet, and glanced at each other. Should they remain optimistic for Inuyasha? Or was it wrong to be? Even if Inuyasha would be spared, there was nothing they could do for the wolf-man…

Myouga burped, gaining their attention. He fell onto his rump and rubbed his swollen belly. "My, my," he said groggily, "That is interesting."

"What, Myouga?"

"Please tell us!"

"What the hell are you doing?" They flinched, spun around.

Inuyasha stood there, face flushed from running and the cold air. Kagome noticed that his knuckles were torn but he caught her stare and quickly hid them in his sleeves. He looked at the puffed up flea with disgust. "Wolf's blood. That's really sick."

Myouga, content, misunderstood his tone. "Actually, that is the interesting thing! I can taste your health, my lord, in both samples!"

"Huh?"

Kagome knelt down to Myouga's level, excitement brewing. "Are you saying that Kouga is getting better? That Inuyasha really isn't infected!" Inuyasha grunted behind her.

Myouga struggled to his feet. "Yes, I do mean that—"he waited for their burbles of thrilled talk to lessen and then continued heavily, "—But there is something more."

They froze. "What, Myouga?" Kagome asked, grave, ashen.

The flea looked at his bored-looking lord. "I said I could taste his health in both samples. What I mean is…I can taste Lord _Inuyasha_ in both samples. The wolf's body is filled with it." Inuyasha's expression grew dark.

"I-I don't understand."

Myouga spoke slowly. "The sickness is present in the wolf…but it is waning."

"You mean…"

"Yes," he interrupted with his answer, "Lord Inuyasha's blood is healing Prince Kouga."

Stunned eyes looked over at the hanyou.

Inuyasha lifted his upper lip into a sneer.

"That is really _sick_."

* * *

**A.N: **Congratulations to kokoronagomu! The only one who managed to catch my hints to this chapter's ending well before I had even fully developed it. Your astuteness really astounds me! Thank you again for all of your wonderful reviews!


	25. It Shouldn't Be Possible

**The General**

**Chapter Twenty Five  
**

* * *

_Don't question it. _

* * *

"Inuyasha's blood is…_curing_ Kouga…of…_rabies!?"_ Kagome relaxed back on her thighs and struggled with whether to cry or snicker. "You've got to be kidding me…"

"I am not…'kidding', so you say. There is no doubt in my mind that Lord Inuyasha's blood is essentially _curing _Prince Kouga of his ailment." Myouga rocked back and forth on his swollen body. Even though the blood still had an aftertaste of disease and wolf—not his preference—he still felt wonderfully satiated.

"It is a curious thing but I am not," he burped and sighed, "mistaken."

"But how can that be?" Kasuhama said. "Inuyasha is part Inu-Youkai. He should be highly susceptible to the illness."

"I am not _susceptible _to anything," Inuyasha grunted. He was aggravatingly ignored.

"Maybe his hanyou blood had the right genetic codes to combat the illness. To be a…natural cure…?" Kagome said this slowly, unknowing of her comrade's confused looks. Genetic codes?

"Half-human or half-demon, from what Kagome told us earlier, it should not matter. This _rabies_ can harm both species quite disastrously. So, Inuyasha _should_ be susceptible to the disease." Jinsei said, tongue sliding in and out between his scaly lips.

"So now we have not one but _two _conundrums," Nagaharu said. He stroked his chin thoughtfully and held up a finger to correspond with each sentence. "One: How is Lord Pup immune when, from what we understand, he shouldn't be? And two: How is _his_ blood, which shouldn't be immune, now the very cure to the disease he shouldn't be immune to?"

Fumina stared at the coyote with a bland look. "You're going to have to say that again."

"Very well! One—"

"Stop!" Inuyasha held up a hand, almost pleadingly. "You don't need to go through it again. We get it. I'm a frickin' miracle worker and Kouga's saved. Hooray." He looked off to the side.

"Inuyasha…" Kagome tried after an awkward pause. "Aren't you glad? There's nothing to worry about now."

Inuyasha's golden eyes dulled as he wondered over her words. Thick bangs shielded his smoldering thoughts.

Was he glad?

Yes.

Yes he was. As much as he could be.

He was glad to know that he wouldn't have to bury his rival. Kouga was certainly not a friend, he certainly didn't care deeply for the wolf, but he had never been anything more than a rival. Not even an enemy. That was saying something when it came to him. So yes. He was glad that the wolf wouldn't be in so much pain anymore. Maybe he could even have an argument with him—a truly heated argument over Kagome or some stupid wolf VS dog-hanyou topic. Argue so loudly and for so long that his mind would be completely focused on it and he would forget about the predicament he was in.

He would forget about the burn in his belly. For a blessed moment at least.

He was glad.

But he was also weak. The old weakness again—it hampered on his relief that the wolf would live. He had done it unknowingly this time but had done it all the same. The same "kindness" which had prompted him to save his brother, protect his brother's ward, take in his brother's banished soldiers, spare the wolf infected with the disease from his brother's land…and now he had unintentionally cured one of the reasons why his brother's kingdom was broken. He hadn't done the final part on purpose. He hadn't done really _any_ of these things as an act of _kindness_! He had just…done them. Maybe there had been a wayward excuse that he would benefit from them—learn about the war, keep…_someone_ from being killed—a whispered excuse which was all he needed to do those acts. He knew how everyone else saw them, as something to be proud of.

_What you find as weakness: compassion, acts of mercy…I find those as strengths._

But no, this was his weakness.

_Doing the right thing is…so hard, Inuyasha. What you did…and what you're doing now, I know it's hard for you. But going against everything…your brother…even yourself…and showing such compassion to others…it requires a great amount of strength to me. Strength you possess not just because you're half-human. _

Tying up his wrists and his ankles and then pulling on all sides, unable to escape. Trapped.

_I think you're strong because you're you, Inuyasha. That's all._

Inuyasha grimaced imperceptibly with distaste. Worst of all, it had been caused by his own choices. He had done this to himself, maybe not knowing fully what consequences they would bring…but still doing them with the understanding that there _would _be consequences.

_Because you're you…_

His weakness. This supposed kindness.

"Feh," he said with a weak wryness. "Nothing to worry about."

"Inuyasha," Kagome whispered.

"Perhaps it was Tenseiga's doing."

"What?"

Inuyasha jerked his head up, eyes flashing back to life.

Jinsei repeated himself, undaunted. "Perhaps it was Sesshomaru's sword, this _Tenseiga_. Perhaps its power lingers within your body and has transformed your blood to become the cure. And when Kouga ingested your blood, Tenseiga's basic function worked through _you_, essentially. The basic function of bringing life and health." Inuyasha tightened his hidden fists; fresh wounds on his knuckles split wider.

"You're saying that the regenerative effects of Tenseiga are _still_ working…in Inuyasha…and now Prince Kouga, since he, uh, drank his blood when he…uh, wasn't himself?"

The snake-man nodded at Hakkaku. "I don't know how I could say it any plainer."

Inuyasha moaned, covering his face with his suikan sleeve.

"Well…that certainly sounds plausible," Miroku said. Inuyasha groaned again. He turned and walked away, having had enough.

The monk watched the hanyou go as he spoke. "However way this happened, it is a benefit we should be grateful for. But I am worried…"

"Worried about what?" Sango said when the monk fell into quiet contemplation.

"I believe it would be best if this was kept as a closely-guarded secret."

Tomi eyed the monk gravely. "Agreed."

Inuyasha walked past the huddled group of healing demon soldiers; all of their heads turned to follow him. Kasuhama frowned tightly. "Agreed," he whispered.

* * *

He was actually sleeping.

But that couldn't be right! It was a mistake, a trick of the eye.

Jakken hesitantly leaned forward and eyed his master. Sesshomaru had ordered for them to stop and rest before continuing on. That in itself was not uncommon, not anymore. Since Rin's arrival to their group, his Lord Sesshomaru had grown keen to when his smaller, weaker companions needed rest. But Rin was not with them and—the toad grudgingly accepted this—Lord Sesshomaru usually never slowed or stopped when it was just Jakken and him. But now he had with a curt command. And now he sat against the base of the tree, somehow making the simple gesture of leaning, head bowed, regal and impressive. This wasn't uncommon either. Eyes closed. Face serene. Seemingly asleep. But it was not so. There had been moments in the past when Lord Sesshomaru would speak out of nowhere or act too swiftly for the eye to absorb; one moment "asleep", the next moment…

Jakken craned his neck. His lord's breathing was a lot deeper than it usually was when he "slept". The toad felt a quiver of foreboding. He should not stare at his lord in such a manner. The Daiyoukai would certainly strike him without warning; one moment "asleep", the next moment…a sore head for the poor toad-demon. He made to move back when a sudden sound caused the toad to stiffen in his actions. Jakken's bulbous eyes widened even more.

The sound again. His lord's pale face tightened in discomfort and his lips opened, releasing a soft breath of a…_moan? _Jakken flinched, flustered upon seeing such a simple thing. _A simple thing! BAH! My lord does not sleep and certainly does not whimper from…dreams?_ The toad quickly tossed his head. _No, no, no, I must be mistaken! He is not asleep! He is not dreaming!_

Sesshomaru's inclined head then moved a fraction to the left and Jakken could see a thin glob of sweat trail down the side of his master's cheek. Jakken swallowed a high-pitched squeal of distress.

"M-my lord…?" With a shaking hand, he tapped the cloth of Sesshomaru's hakama pants with the Staff of Heads. _What am I doing? He shall surely hit me now! _But even with his stomach curling in knots, Jakken tapped his lord's leg again. "My lord?"

Sesshomaru's breathing softly hitched and his eyes opened. He turned to Jakken and for a split moment, too quick for Jakken to fully grasp, Sesshomaru looked…disoriented. The expression was drowned in a fiery glare. "What _is it_, Jakken?"

"My lord," Jakken squeaked, "I a-am f-fully rested. If it be your will, I-I can c-continue on."

Sesshomaru continued to stare down at the trembling toad and his lips pulled back into a sneer. Another horrifyingly new expression that flustered Jakken; the toad chirped in fear. Sesshomaru took in a deep, ragged breath. "Quit your sniveling, Jakken. You are _never_ to disturb me in such a way _again_!"

The toad fell forward onto his face, nearly nauseated with terror. "I-I apologize, my lord! I will never do so again! Please forgive your humble servant!"

Jakken could not see it but the temper cracked in Sesshomaru's face. He peered down at the toad, his eyes narrowed with hollow confusion. With a small and swift jerk of his head, Sesshomaru touched his damp temple. He forced his words to cool. "Never mind it. Let us leave now."

"Y-yes…my lord…"

They continued on their way. Sesshomaru stepped quickly, fingers clenched.

Jakken followed far behind and could not stop the quaking of his body.

* * *

Nature was quiet. There was no wind. Beneath the sky, gray light filtered through the spaces between empty branches and caused the snow to glow in patches. Inuyasha toed one lighted spot and felt the numb sting of cold and wet. His ears flicked around lazily, picking up the only sounds in the vicinity: the hushed conversations he had walked away from. One furry appendage bent when Myouga uninvitingly pounced off of its tip. He landed on Inuyasha's shoulder with a heavier thump than normal; he cleared his throat and settled himself comfortably on the slightly furred fabric made from the fire-rat.

Inuyasha's jowls tightened, displeased. "Go away, Myouga. I want some peace and quiet."

"I can see that, Lord Inuyasha. But I wished to speak with you privately. And I would be pleased if you would kindly indulge me without much fuss. It was difficult enough for me to extricate myself from everyone and their questions." Myouga's blood-puffed face tilted back where they both had come.

"Fine," Inuyasha said. He made his way towards the hot spring he had visited not too long ago. As he walked, he centered a majority of his senses on his surroundings. Ever alert. Ever surrounded by danger because of…who he was.

"But if you want to talk to me about the…the things I've done," he gritted his fangs, "then _forget it_. I'll squash you before you can even begin."

Myouga nodded; years of experience taught him well to not heed his master's half-hearted threats. Besides, he understood. He had always understood where the darkness in his master's eyes was from. "Very well, Lord Inuyasha."

The hanyou was softly surprised when the flea did not speak more. It took a good ten minutes to arrive at the steaming water and the trip was done in silence. Inuyasha mutely appreciated it. Conversation had grown difficult for him. Perhaps it was because most of the topics he'd heard or was pulled into were about…_him_. Him and his choices. Him and what choices he should make next. It fatigued him and did nothing to dull the real pain in his stomach. The ancient pain in his chest.

Inuyasha chose a shaded rock and gracefully leapt onto it. He sat; legs crossed, and inhaled the hint of spice in the humid air.

Myouga glanced up at his young lord's face. Cut apart light and shadow patterned his taciturn mouth and cheeks. _So much like his father_, the flea smiled sadly. _He has grown so much from the child in the woods._ _Even from the youth trapped to the tree. _Something had happened to the chin, made it jut out farther; something had happened to the shoulders, made them broader. What felt like one passing of the sun and the moon, his young lord had acquired the features of manhood. The look in his eyes completed it, however. A look which had actually existed well before his body caught up. The amber eyes of his father's which had seen too much, too soon; which knew the dark side of truth and how people looked when they lied, when they killed, when they punched and ran towards him or away from him, screaming. The eyes which had not seen enough of the other side, the side of simple caresses, soft words, and unbridled laughter. Where acts of kindness were rightfully adhered to and expected.

Myouga knew the look well.

It had gained strength, made a rousing comeback. It was eerily the same strength, the same look, and it transported Myouga to when he had first seen it—on the rounder face of the child from the woods. Myouga swallowed a sigh. The same perpetrator as well.

"Myouga," Inuyasha's voice was gruff. The flea blinked up at him, surprised to hear him speak. "Why are you really here? You usually have a reason to jump in like this."

Myouga turned his round head to the bubbling pools. He hummed thoughtfully. "I did not have a reason this time around, Lord Inuyasha. I only wanted to be sure you were healthy and alive, to simply see…how you were doing."Inuyasha's shoulder hopped with his soft scoff.

"I'm doing great, thanks," he whispered.

Myouga shook his head and pitied secretly to himself. He paused for a time and answered, "I made a promise to your father, Lord Inuyasha." The hanyou stiffened. "A promise to keep an eye on you, to give you advice since he couldn't. It was his will."

Inuyasha heavily released his breath. "I know." His clawed thumb found Tetsusaiga and stroked the cold metal, the comfortingly rough fabric.

"Myouga?"

"Hmm?"

"You know a lot about my old man's final wishes right?" The flea grunted in affirmation. Inuyasha tucked his chin down. "About why I was given Tetsusaiga and Tenseiga was given…to…"

Myouga looked up at him. "What is your question, Lord Inuyasha? If it pertains to the swords' abilities themselves, it would be best to ask the forger, Totosai."

"No, I—I just don't get it." He laced his fingers around the sword's hilt, squeezed tight. "Why won't Tenseiga let me kill him!"

Myouga tensed, not expecting such a question. "What do you--?"

His eyes flashed down. "I'm not stupid, Myouga! I know that it won't let me. When I first learned to use the Wind Scar, Tenseiga protected Se—that _bastard!_ And…and not too long ago, after I—," he violently growled. "We fought! He didn't have his Tokijin so the idiot took out Tenseiga and when I tried to strike…my Wind Scar disappeared…"

Inuyasha jerked his head to his sword, pained from the realization he'd come to. "Tetsusaiga doesn't want me to kill him either! It wouldn't let me! And it won't let me in the future will it? It won't let me get revenge for—for—for _what he's done to me!"_ Inuyasha's yell did not travel far. It was engulfed in the hot air.

He panted. "Why won't it let me, Myouga? I want to kill him."

Pause.

"No, you don't."

The flea was grabbed between angry fingers. "Yes, I do!" The flea was shaken in an angry fist, once, twice. "Yes, I do! _I want to kill him!_" His voice threatened to break even though his lungs were stinging with cold. Cutting, cutting, cutting.

Myouga, dizzied but calm, burrowed Inuyasha with his stare. "No. You don't, Lord Inuyasha. Deep down, beneath all that pain he's caused you…you don't."

But Inuyasha felt the metallic memory of his blood on his tongue, from the resolution he had made by breaking his knuckles in Shirabaku's tent. It was so final to him. Myouga was trying to break it; he tapped at it with his words, but Inuyasha resolutely grabbed it and tried to ice it down. "I do," he hissed. "I do want to kill him. And if I have to do _without _my old man's stupid sword than I will!"

Myouga narrowed his eyes with irritation. "It is not a _stupid sword_ and you know it, Lord Inuyasha. It was meant for you, forged only _for_ you. It has protected you and those closest to you time and again. And it will do so in the future. It will help you defeat Naraku. So I would appreciate it if you did not treat the gift your father gave you with such disrespect."

Inuyasha was taken aback. He had never heard such an unyielding tone from the little flea-demon. He scowled darkly, brows furrowed with pain. Inuyasha threw the flea to the side, uncouth and unapologetic. Myouga landed in the snow with a grunt. Hidden in the mass of wetness, Myouga sighed. He slowly climbed out, unharmed, and shook off the flakes gathered on his head. The hanyou refused to look at him when he leapt onto the red-clad knee.

"Lord Inuyasha, I know you are in pain. You are angry. But please understand. This was your father's will: to protect…_both_ of his sons." Inuyasha, arms crossed tightly across his chest, looked farther away to the side. Myouga went on in a gentle tone.

"Tenseiga did not allow Lord Sesshomaru to kill you as well."

"No, he _did _kill me!"

"And are you dead still?" Inuyasha's mouth was parted open. He tossed his head with exasperated jolts.

Myouga closed his eyes. He talked out into dangerous ground. "I'm sure he is just as frustrated as you. Angry and in pain."

"Ha!" Inuyasha barked. "If he's in pain, then it's because he knows he has to go through the _trouble_ of killing me again."

The flea remained composed. He knew it was hard to understand. He also found trouble believing it. He found trouble trusting in his late master's plans, in trusting that it would ever work. Lord Sesshomaru in pain? That was also difficult for him to accept but the late master had believed it and had worked hard to rectify it. The late master had understood well that his final choices would hurt his oldest son greatly and far after he had died. Myouga still was uncertain whether the late master's plan would ever work…because it relied far too heavily on the choices of the sons he'd left behind. The swords would help, if anything to simply keep them from killing each other…as they had. But the rest? The rest would always be up to the ones who now bequeathed the swords.

Myouga took in Inuyasha's seething features. Inuyasha had made the first step into the wide untouched ground between him and his brother. He probably did not know it and did not understand it but that was entirely his father's final wishes. That _someone _would make the first step. But Inuyasha was beaten down. And no matter how much he obviously wished for it, he could not go back to the comfortably tarnished and well-known ground he'd left behind. He would remain trapped there in unknown territory, trapped until the person who'd beaten him down took _their_ step in. But would he ever, the flea wondered despairingly.

"Lord Inuyasha, please hear my next words and keep them close to you. Because I know you may regret your decisions but believe me when I say this," Myouga found and stubbornly maintained eye contact.

"Your father would be proud of you."

Myouga nearly regretted his words when he saw a brief flash of breaking in his master's face but it was quickly sheltered away by his hair. Inuyasha lowered his arms and gripped his middle. Myouga watched his hands clench into the suikan his father had also left him. _Do you know this was also made for you? _The flea wiggled his snout and recalled the taste of his current master's blood. He remembered the tang of it, the present health within it that now gave health to one other; he remembered the heady element of it that was his father's as well as the sweetness in it that was his mother's; and he also remembered what had troubled him.

"Lord Inuyasha?" He said gravely. "Are you feeling well?"

Inuyasha growled. "Yes, damn it. I'm feeling fine. I thought you said I wasn't sick!"

"You are not." Myouga hopped down Inuyasha's thigh so that he may look up into his master's face. "But please take care of yourself, Lord Inuyasha. I do not know what it is but I taste it. Just…just promise me that you will not push yourself too hard."

Inuyasha glared at him. His arms tightened. "If you're so worried than just suck it out. What's stopping you?"

Myouga's face scrunched up with worry. "I cannot. I can only taste a hint of whatever it is. It is dormant, deep within you. But…just promise me, Lord Inuyasha. I know it is against your personality but you have been through enough. Please take care of yourself."

"Feh," Inuyasha stood up, dislodging Myouga and forcing him to grab frantically at his hakama pants. "I'm not promising nothin'. I haven't done really anything but sit around these last few weeks. So forget it."

"Lord Inuyasha!"

"Forget it!" Inuyasha turned but then abruptly paused. He sniffed. He glared at the distant trees.

"Lord Inuyasha?" Myouga climbed quickly up to his chest.

Inuyasha shushed him. His ears were perked straight. Nature was still silent. There was no natural wind. Inuyasha grabbed Tetsusaiga but his sword remained silent as well for once. He continued to stare down the trees, completely trusting his niggling feeling that they were being watched. Like when he was at the well, dislodging the magic free from ice. There was a hint of a scent on the far edge of the hot spring's slight spice but he couldn't fully grasp it.

Snap.

Tetsusaiga sliced through the air as Inuyasha spun around. Across the pool, a branch jiggled from a past disturbance. But whatever the disturbance had been, it was gone now. The feeling of his was gone as well.

"Lord Inuyasha?"

Inuyasha sheathed his sword and continued to eye his surroundings.

"Forget it," he said.

* * *

"I got you!"

Rin pounced onto Shippo and knocked him to the ground. The kitsune's grunt was engulfed with giggles. He'd let her do it. It was only fair since she was human. Rin tickled his sides and her little-girl laughter was sweet in Shippo's ears.

"I surrender!" He cried. "I surrender!" He pushed her, mindful of his strength, and she fell to the snow. Shippo remained lying down, loving the sting of his lungs from the cold air and playful exertion. Rin panted next to him, giggling again every breath or two.

She then sighed deeply. "That was so much fun."

"Yeah."

The two of them ignored the way their clothes were slowly soaking in the snow. The cold touched their backs lightly and would only grow fiercer the longer they relaxed. Rin shifted her head to look at the kit next to her; her hair tickled his cheek. The softness of it was kind of funny. It made him feel like he had never felt softness before.

"Do you think Inuyasha-san is okay?"

Shippo's smile faltered by the sudden change in atmosphere. They hadn't been told anything, an element of his young life Shippo supposed he should be used to by now. Hakkaku and Ginta had run into the village days ago with strange determined faces, boisterously announcing that they were ordered by Inuyasha to protect them. All they did was stand in comedic stances in the middle of the road and make the villagers nervous. Then after a conversation he and Rin couldn't hear, Kagome left with them. Hours later, Kagome returned and determinedly headed to the well. All she said was that Kouga was sick and she needed to do some research. Having a conversation with her was even more futile when she returned. After leaving on Kirara's back, Shippo and Rin hadn't seen her since.

Shippo was terribly worried. But he smiled anyway, ignoring the way his chest tightened. "I'm sure he's fine. Inuyasha is an undefeatable idiot, believe me. Why are you so worried anyway?"

Rin shrugged one shoulder. The snow made a squished sound from the movement. "I'm not sure," she said in low tones. "I feel like something happened to him." Her troubled brown eyes moved to the dreary sky; they suddenly sparkled with a sheen of moisture. Shippo flinched with surprise.

"Rin! Wh-what's wrong?"

Rin sniffed and couldn't meet his eyes. "I didn't tell you, Shippo. I-I didn't want to tell you."

Shippo rested a paw on Rin's jacket, a futuristic one that Kagome had brought back. "What is it, Rin? You can tell me."

The little girl squeezed her eyes shut. Her chest bobbled up and down with half-choked whimpers. When she tried to speak, she first had to let loose the air in her lungs with a terrible sob, "He killed him!"

"What?" Shippo gripped the damp plastic fabric.

"He killed him, Shippo. I saw it! I s-saw Inuyasha-san. He was bleeding," she said in a high-pitched whisper. "He wasn't breathing."

Shippo's mouth was dry and he felt an odd want to rear up and scream. In the back of his head, he heard the sound of crackling thunder. "H-how? But—" He couldn't find the words to explain that no adult had told him Inuyasha was hurt; Kagome hadn't said anything; Inuyasha's body wasn't here in the village, being readied for a funeral; no one had said anything…_No one had told them anything._ Strangely, his lips twitched into a smile.

"Inuyasha g-gets hurt all the time. You don't need to cry." Inuyasha hadn't been brought to Kaede's village to heal. None of the human members of the pack were back. Nobody had said anything.

Kagome's haunted face when she traveled through the village pathways to and from the well flashed in his mind's eye.

But nobody had said anything.

"I saw it, Shippo!" Rin pushed herself up onto one arm and peered intently into Shippo's emerald eyes. "He was on the ground and he wasn't breathing and…and…and Lord Sesshomaru had bl-blood on his hand!" She fell forward into his shoulder, cupping the side of her face with her free hand.

"But—"

"Master Jakken t-told me Lord Sesshomaru and Inuyasha-san di-didn't get along but…Inuyasha-san took care of me and he was s-so nice. But—but Lord Sesshomaru p-punished him. He punished Inuyasha-san and—and it was all my fault!"

Shippo was motionless and he felt himself tremble. Was it from the snow seeping into his skin? "Inuyasha's dead?"

Rin shook her head, rubbing the delicate skin of her face into his clothing. "N-no…Tenseiga saved him…" She lifted herself up and moaned with pity when she saw unshed tears in the little kit's eyes. "I'm s-sorry, Shippo. I didn't tell you. I-I don't understand it b-but…Lord Sesshomaru's Tenseiga saved Inuyasha-san when he didn't want it t-to. Inuyasha-san's alive." She wiped her eyes and then proceeded to stroke Shippo's cheek. One droplet fell away and gathered onto Rin's soothing fingers.

Shippo swallowed. "I-I don't get it. You said Inuyasha was d-dead but now he's…"

Rin sadly moved her head between a shake and a nod. "I'm sorry Shippo. It was all my fault that Inuyasha-san was punished. It was my fault…all my fault…"

The fox-Youkai found his fingers buried in Rin's brown-tinted hair. He grasped the soft, wet strands desperately. The tension within him flickered. Nobody had said anything. Was it true? But no one had told them anything. Sesshomaru had killed Inuyasha? Nobody. Inuyasha had to be brought back to life? Nobody! Shippo's mouth opened wide, achingly, and his fangs hurt his gums and it hurt like the angry panic in his chest. _Inuyasha had died and no one had said anything?_

He made a loud yipping sound on the verge of a growl and Rin stiffened. "Shi-Shippo?"

The kitsune fought to put his thoughts into human words. "I-I have to see him!" Shippo tugged on Rin's hair to lift her head. She obliged, questioning. He suddenly felt far away from her, species apart, and he wasn't sure if he could make her understand what he himself was struggling to grasp. Why did he want to run? Why did he want to scream and clench his claws into something? Why did he want to cry?

He'd only felt this way once.

When his father had been killed and he was left alone without a pack to belong to.

"I have to see him, Rin. I need to s-see that he's alive." Did he believe her? They had become fast friends. To have a child to play with, a child who was used to demons, was a blessed thing and they had come to immediately trust each other, even depend on each other when the adults were too busy. When the adults were far away and weren't telling them things. He didn't want to believe her. But she cried at night when she thought no one could hear. Was this the reason? Shippo tightened his paw around her hair and she winced in pain but made no objection. He repeated the sentence again.

Slowly, Rin grew composed and determined. "Okay."

Shippo took a shaky breath. "They never tell me anything, Rin."

Rin patted his cheek as though attempting to wake him up. "Okay," she said again with more strength. "Let's go. I know how to get there."

* * *

Inuyasha was close to returning to the clearing when Kasuhama emerged from a batch of tree trunks. The Inu-Youkai tilted his head forward with respect.

"What are you doing here?" Inuyasha said. Myouga hid himself in the upraised collar of his suikan and cautiously watched.

Kasuhama's eyes were darkened amber, more brown than golden. All of the Inu-Youkai Inuyasha had met had eyes like that. Only Sesshomaru and his own reflection possessed irises with such a bright golden color. He wondered why that was. Kasuhama met his gaze and those darkened eyes were shaded by his heavy brows. "I wondered where you'd gone. If you are making another perimeter check, I would like to assist you."

"I don't need your help."

The demon stepped forward. He still wore his armor. It was similar to what Inuyasha had seen the human warriors wear: plated pads on the shoulders and chest and thighs. In the middle of the chest plate, however, was an indented imprint of a crest. It seemed to be an artist's rendering of a fully transformed Inu-Youkai. It looked a bit like Sesshomaru, flowing tails and mane and all; the only dog-demon transformation Inuyasha had witnessed in the past. There were four characters that Inuyasha couldn't identify and a flower was clamped in its mouth. Weird, he thought. Inuyasha didn't think any more of it.

"Just go back."

Kasuhama refused to move. It actually surprised Inuyasha, the demon had done well not to step on his toes or evoke any sort of irritation on the hanyou's part since his arrival to the clearing. A true feat. Inuyasha pulled back a corner of his mouth, intrigued.

"I…"Kasuhama moved his gaze away, "would like to be of some use."

"Some use?" Inuyasha felt a nip of small amusement. So the demon felt the same, huh? Stir crazy with nothing to distract yourself with but one manic wolf. Well, there was one interlude before Kouga but he had been the only one who had gotten any real action—through the stomach.

Inuyasha had only been in the clearing for about a full week, but before then he'd been stuck in the village—no jewel shards, no major demon attacks, no traveling. And the hanyou could guess that before he came along, Kasuhama had spent the same amount of "joyous" time in the ice and snow, caring for the sick and the injured. _Yep. Stir crazy._

Inuyasha wasn't feeling in need of company, not at all, but something inclined him to shrug. "Fine then," he said dryly. "Do what you want." Kasuhama followed a step behind him.

Time passed without any interruption, vocal or otherwise. The hanyou wondered briefly whether he should tell Kasuhama about his feeling earlier but decided against it. If anything was there, it was gone now and had made no fuss. And if it decided to later, well, he could take care of it. He needed to stretch his sword arm anyway. Inuyasha slowed as one scent caught his attention and he habitually went to all fours to investigate. Kasuhama's foot met his line of vision and he could hear the demon chuckle softly.

"What are _you_ laughing at?" Inuyasha bit out.

Kasuhama lowered himself down on his haunches. The hanyou glanced up and took note that there was no derision in his features, only…good-natured humor. Inuyasha paused in his sniffing. "What?"

"Forgive me. Your…habits just fascinate me." He shrugged.

"Habits? What the hell you talking about?"

Kasuhama blinked and tilted his head in thought. "Well, like sleeping in a tree. I've been curious as to why you do that."

"Feh. It should be obvious." Inuyasha stood, having deemed the scent unimportant. He continued walking. It seemed, to his utter frustration, that the silence was over. _Typical._

"Is it the vantage point?"

Inuyasha roughly waved his hand back. "Shut it. It's none of your business."

Kasuhama paused long enough to catch up to Inuyasha and walk side by side. "Is it for protection?"

"Sure. Yes. Are you even going to pay attention?" Inuyasha pointedly looked around, hoping he'd catch the hint. "Because if you aren't, then go back. You're just going to slow me down."

"Very well." Kasuhama said. He wouldn't tell the hanyou that he could easily peruse the surroundings and speak at the same time. His senses were keen enough and trained well enough for the easy endeavor. But it would be best to keep the information to himself and not irritate the half-breed further. To do so would be…counterproductive, he supposed. Kasuhama remained side by side with Inuyasha and took risk in assessing the boy's behavior: how he walked, how he crossed his arms, how his ears swiveled fascinatingly to noises Kasuhama thought would be too dull to hear. What else could this _hanyou_ do? Inuyasha once again leaned down close to the ground to inspect another scent. Was his nose too weak to inspect it standing up? The action made him look more like lower level species of canine demons and Kasuhama felt the urge to chuckle again. Half-dog but also half-human. More and more it simply fascinated him.

He assessed his decision but plunged forward all the same. "Inuyasha…may I ask you one question?"

Inuyasha abruptly stopped and pinched the bridge of his nose. "Damn it, you're as bad as that Yasuo. No! I'm not going to tell you my favorite song!"

The laugh jumped out of his throat before Kasuhama even realized he'd found anything funny. "No, no! I am not Yasuo. _I_ will only ask you one question." Inuyasha blinked and cautiously smirked. It was a weak movement of his facial muscles but it pleased Kasuhama. Since his "death" even he could tell the hanyou was of low spirits. He wasn't sure how Inuyasha had been before the interception of Sesshomaru's hand but according to the humans, the hanyou before his eyes was drastically different and it concerned them greatly. How different? Kasuhama had seen some flashes of temper which was vastly opposite to the stone-faced nature Inuyasha had exuded since Sesshomaru's departure. The temper, though quick and minute, seemed to fit him more than the currently cool exterior. Was that it?

Kasuhama hummed thoughtfully to himself. If the supposedly "old Inuyasha" returned, would he like him? This supposedly "new Inuyasha" was too similar at times to the one who banished them. How much had he really changed?

"Fine. But I get to decide if I want to answer it," Inuyasha reluctantly said.

Kasuhama flicked his forefinger in agreement. "Very well."

"Okay. Then… Shoot!"

"Shoot what?"

Inuyasha rolled his eyes and stomped off. "Your question, idiot!"

Kasuhama walked after him, unhurried. He looked over the fire-rat furred back and the strange tweaking ears. His humor lowered away. The words were heavy for him but he handled them with care.

"How did you survive?"

The whisper caused Inuyasha to stop again.

"What?"

The demon knew he heard. But he repeated himself all the same. "How did you survive, Inuyasha? Who cared for you? Who taught you how to hunt and how to protect yourself? Who taught you that…sleeping in a tree would keep you safe? How did you learn to use your senses? _How did you survive?_"

Inuyasha slowly turned towards him and his expression was unidentifiable. It forced Kasuhama to stop and stare. On the other side of his conscious understanding, he saw something impressive and terrible in that expression. It couldn't be named but it disquieted Kasuhama and brought forth an emotion he could only label as admiration. "How?"

Inuyasha huffed sharply through his nostrils. "I thought you were only going to ask one question." He glanced away and Kasuhama's chest relaxed as though he had been physically released.

"How did I survive, huh?" The hanyou murmured. "Why do you want to know something like that?"

"I thought it would be obvious," Kasuhama said, long having lost the feeling of good-natured humor. "Please."

"But…" Kasuhama could tell he was already leaving, falling away into old, old memory. "It's pointless."

"Please, Inuyasha."

The hanyou stared without seeing and marveled at the tug of inclination that "please" created. The place within him, where it was cold and dark and unyielding, refused in all harshness. It wasn't the demon's right to ask. He didn't have to and never had in the past. But detachedly, and slowly, his lips started to move anyway.

"My mom took care of me until she died. I was a pup still but old enough to take care of myself if I had to. And I did have to," Inuyasha arched his claws and visualized the viscera that had covered them in the long days of his life.

"I did anything I had to. I stole, I killed, I fought, and I learned not to apologize. Survival came first. I taught myself mostly. I watched other animals and humans and even demons when they didn't know it. I learned from my mistakes real quick 'cause…it would mean death if I didn't. There were a lot of close calls."

His voice lowered an octave. The words continued to flow and he didn't know where they came from. Nobody had ever asked him that question before. Not even Kagome. So no one knew the answer. Inuyasha had never truly thought over all his years of trial and error, of struggle and tears, of blood and the gnashing of teeth so he also heard the words and considered them with awe.

"A lot of close calls. But somehow I always made it. I'm pretty lucky I guess." He could taste a lie on his tongue but didn't understand why. "I just kept going. Because I had to and there was nothing else to do but to live. And that's really all."

Behind the veil of his thoughts came unbidden images.

Little feet slipping in the mud.

Little hands trembling over the corpse of a rodent.

Scale-surrounded eyes.

A clawed hand reaching towards him.

A fat gray tongue as little hands rummaged through cloth that was still warm.

Faces twisted and red; rotten food and wood and tools thrown through the air.

Green, painful ooze from a gash on a little leg.

Mother's pallid face as he threw dirt atop her.

Inuyasha lifted up one shoulder. "It's kind of a boring story."

"So you taught yourself?" Kasuhama said slowly. "Everything? All alone?"

Inuyasha couldn't focus on the demon. All he could do was nod.

It shouldn't be possible, Kasuhama thought. A child all alone in a world of wild demons and wild animals; a world that did not want him on either side of his blood. Not even a full-blooded child, either human or demon, would be able to survive under the conditions Kasuhama could only imagine. Winter. Starvation. Predators. Disease. And there were other matters as well. Inuyasha was crude in how he used them but he had somehow learned to use his senses efficiently. Demon children needed a great deal of teaching to learn how to deal with their instincts and their abilities. One important factor of an Inu-Youkai's childhood was being taught how to sort through all the confusing smells and focus on one or more without being overwhelmed. If this couldn't be learned then the pup would surely die if separated from the pack. Yet Inuyasha had done it. Even if those senses were dulled because of his human nature, Kasuhama had already witnessed their unexpected sensitivity; a hanyou pup would surely still be overwhelmed from the stimulation.

He had taught himself?

A heady realization dawned on Kasuhama. Inuyasha possessed his father's lineage, a powerful bloodline, the strongest in the land. Kasuhama had already witnessed its effects: the commands Inuyasha had given, the behaviorisms which indicated he was following an unvoiced instinct, the red youki that would cover his eyes, the purple stripes that'd appear from his temples. Kasuhama had a theory that Inuyasha didn't fully understand what he did when his father's blood acted up. This theory made Kasuhama's realization all the more startling. For there were times when an Inu-Youkai's baser instincts would need to take over—in times of intense danger, in times of heat, when complex pack rules came into play—and these inner insights which could never be fully explained in human terms were horribly, horribly influential. Inuyasha was a hanyou but he was a half-demon with the most powerful Inu-Youkai blood.

He would have needed _someone_ to teach him to control that blood, those instincts, especially in youth when those impulses were strange and scary and confusing. He would have needed _someone_ to calm him with a soothing bark or a commanding nip. He would have needed _someone_ to stop him from attacking anything in sight when the blood awakened. Yet here the boy was, saying he'd done everything _alone_. He had taught himself? It shouldn't be possible.

Kasuhama found his eyes traveling to the half-pup's abdomen. The suikan had mended itself quickly. But did his hadagi still have a hole? Sadness billowed open and he was surprised by it. What Sesshomaru had done became more wrenching and more impossible and Kasuhama's assurance that it should have been impossible for him soured the idea of Inuyasha's ruined hadagi with sorrow. A pup all alone. No parent. No pack. Did Inuyasha as a child ever feel the call in his blood to howl for those like him? Did he ever look up to the moon and feel incomplete without having ever been accepted into a pack—into the family his blood knew it should belong to?

Winter, starvation, predators, and disease aside, how had he survived the yawning loneliness? It alone would kill any Inu-Youkai child.

Kasuhama's sadness was burrowed through with growing pinpricks of anger. How had Sesshomaru denied him? _It should have been impossible. _

Inuyasha did not notice Kasuhama's incremental rise to antagonism. The feeling was back, niggling at the fringes of his awareness. He turned his head, away from the memories, away from the bitterness of being coerced into telling a vastly reduced version of his story, away from the betraying feeling of _wanting _to tell it, away from it all, and he tried to slow down his heartbeat.

"Inuyasha…"

Inuyasha shushed him harshly. "Don't you feel it?"

Kasuhama opened his senses and did not initially pick up on anything. "Feel what, Inuyasha?"

"Being watched." Inuyasha resisted the urge to roll his eyes. "I felt it earlier but…couldn't find…anything…" The hanyou quickly froze when something pushed off from his shoulder. In his peripheral vision he saw Myouga hop quickly away. _That's not a good sign_, he thought with a twinge of cynicism.

Kasuhama grew nearer to him and whispered incredibly low, "They hide themselves well." He still had not detected anything but after the small insight he'd been given into Inuyasha's past, he trusted the hanyou's instincts. A slow wind caressed the underside of his chin. Two scents came upon it. They held no recognition for him except as to what species they came from. They also held no danger so he disregarded them...

But Inuyasha seemed to recognize them very well. "Damn it!"

From a good distance away, Kasuhama's sensitive full-blooded ears heard the sound of a shrill scream. A second passed and Inuyasha's ears flicked forward. The hanyou bolted. "Damn it!"

Another second and Kasuhama followed.

* * *

"Rin! Rin! Are you alright!" Shippo bounced on all fours to the girl. She held her little hands to her cheeks and screamed again. "What? What is it!"

She pointed, shoulders raised with apprehension. "It's a bear! Look, look! A bear head!"

The kitsune walked past her, having been behind her on their walk. On their left, a raised mound of earth and rocks, forming an indistinct cave, was riddled with the entrails of a loan bear. Coils of intestines and ripped hunks of fur hung from the tree branches. It was a nasty kill. Shippo, with his youthful nose, could not identify the killer due to the decaying carnage. Pushed by a bravery he didn't know he possessed, he stepped farther forward.

What Rin pointed to was indeed the bear's decapitated head. Its eyeballs were missing, leaving gouged sockets, and the tongue hung heavily out, being devoured by snow and worms. It had been thrown far and dully forgotten. Shippo stuck his own tongue out in disgust and tasted soured saliva. His tail frizzed outwards in growing fear. It was days old but they still should not stay near lest the killer returned. They were lucky enough they hadn't walked in on some desperate scavengers. Shippo hurried back to his traveling partner.

He quickly put a hand over her mouth to stop another scream. "Stop, Rin! It's dead. It won't hurt you." She nodded beneath his paw and was immediately, rather surprisingly, composed again. Well, he thought curiously, she did travel with Sesshomaru. "Come on. We should hurry."

Rin grabbed his hand and they jogged in a wide circle around the animal's body.

"Do you think a Youkai did that?" The girl quelled down the surge of adrenaline in her tummy from the notion. Lord Sesshomaru and Inuyasha-san weren't around if the Wild Youkai decided to return to the site.

"I don't know. But whatever did it, it was really angry." Shippo slowed to a trot and looked around at the tall, imposing, and unrecognizable tree trunks. He'd never been here before, in the forest on the opposite side of the village and the well-known area of the Goshinboku. "Where to next, Rin?"

She held a fist to her chest. "Uh…I-I think this is when, um, Kirara came to get me."

Shippo gaped at her sheepish face. "Are you saying…?"

"I'm sure if we keep going straight--!"

"We're lost?!"

Rin winced and slowly nodded. Shippo fell to his rump. "I thought you knew how to get there!"

"I'm sorry, Shippo. Everything all looks the same now. Well…except _that_." She pointed her thumb back to the bear thankfully hidden now from their sight. Sighing sadly, Rin sat down next to the kit. "I'm sorry. I really do think if we keep going straight, we'll get there. I don't remember Kirara turning a lot."

_That's helpful_. Shippo gnawed at his lower lip and heaved a heavy sigh also. "I can try to get as back with my sense of smell…or maybe transform and float to the top of the trees…maybe…" He noticed Rin's downcast features and refused to whimper like he so desperately wanted to. He firmly stood and smacked a fist into an outstretched palm.

"Yeah! That should work! I'll just go to the top and see if I can find the village. Don't worry, Rin, everything…will be…" Shippo trailed off as his ears twitched.

Rustling.

Crunching.

Panting.

Growling!

"Oh no," he said.

"What! What is it?" Rin gripped his arm and looked in the opposite direction that Shippo was where the bear cadaver laid. "Is something coming?"

"Yeah…" Shippo trembled. Something was coming and it was _loud_. It wasn't even trying to sneak up on them. A self-assured killer? Or…

"Shippo…!"

Shippo reached back for her. "D-don't worry, Rin. I'll protect y-you."

Crash. Snap.

Scream.

"FOX FIRE!"

Grunt.

"DAMN IT!"

The lilting screams of frightened children tapered off into wide-eyed astonishment. The two's white-knuckled grips on each other lessened as they recognized the peeved Wild Youkai Killer before them. His clawed hand brushed hastily at the burned patch of his hair. Tendrils of steam rose from the twitching vein on his temple.

"Oh no," Shippo whispered. He tried to chuckle but it only made the raised skin around the Killer's nostrils flutter with his growl.

"Hi, Inuyasha-san," Rin said with a weak smile.

A full-blooded canine demon Shippo had never seen before stepped out from behind the infuriated hanyou. Shippo edged closer to Rin. The strange Youkai eyed the children and Inuyasha's glaring face, amused and almost appreciative. "Huh," he said.

He turned again to the lost children. "It seems you two are in very deep trouble."

The children audibly gulped.

* * *

"What…the hell…are you doing here?" The hanyou hissed.

Inuyasha was angry.

Very angry. Downright pissed even.

The smell of drying blood and post-Kouga rage was in the background of Shippo and Rin who had the audacity to smile at him—and he had never felt such an urge to shake children before.

Yes, he was very angry. But what stalled him from fulfilling his desire to punish the damn kit—because the seven hells knew he should never raise a hand against Rin, she being a girl but also…_his _girl, _damn it_—was a very bizarre emotion.

Nostalgia.

He was angry. He wanted to bop the kit and chase him around. _It was like old times_.

There were huge differences, of course. For instance, Kagome wasn't around and he didn't wear the rosary anymore…

Oh.

The gradual rise of his evil smile, along with the cracking of his claws, made Shippo and Rin deliciously flinch.

"Oh. I should say very, _very_ deep trouble." Kasuhama said behind him.

"Shippo," Inuyasha growled low. The kit tried to hide his head in the collar of his jacket. "I would run if I were you."

The kitsune chuckled again, "Heh…yeah…" He took a step back, making to run, but it was unnecessary. Inuyasha pounced, effectively ripping Shippo away from Rin's proximity without giving her harm or disturbing her balance. Shippo screamed in the hanyou's tight grip as they rolled on the ground.

"AH! Inuyasha, I'm sorry!"

"Damn it, Shippo! What in the world possessed you to come out here? And with Rin!"

"But it wasn't my—"

"You could have been _killed!_ Way before any of us could have gotten to you!"

"But we're fine! OW! OW! Inuyasha!"

"Kagome would have my _head_, you dumb fox!"

"OW!"

Rin managed a glance up at Kasuhama. She recognized him from her short time at the clearing. "Hello," she said politely. She winced when Shippo yelped again.

Kasuhama inclined his head. "Hello, young Rin. Why have you traveled so far from the safety of the human village?"

"Um, uh…we were…trying to find Inuyasha-san."

Kasuhama smiled. Inuyasha roared when Shippo managed to get his fangs into his ear. The kit had decided to fight back. "Well, you certainly found him."

Rin's lips thinned when she agreed.

"Ah! Let go!" Inuyasha attempted to pull Shippo off his tender appendage but the action only caused him more pain. The kit bit harder into his ear and tangled his little paws into the white hair. "AGH!"

Shippo's snarl was high-pitched and youthful and muffled from fur. Once he heard the sound his chest had made, however, it fractured the annoyance and adrenaline prompting his attack. Fractured him right through. _He killed him! _Something jostled in his chest and his skin was awakened to the feel of Inuyasha's hair in his palms, of the restricted movements of Inuyasha's ear in his teeth…and the feel of the hard thumping of Inuyasha's heartbeat against the sensitive pads of his feet which pushed against Inuyasha's neck. _Nobody had said anything…_

Was it true?

Had it really happened?

Did they keep it a secret from him?

The adrenaline fled out through the fracture and was replaced with a hollowed sensation of vulnerability, the kind of vulnerability only children knew well. Especially this one who had witnessed his parent's deaths.

Shippo's breaths hopped up and down through his teeth as he slowly wilted. Hair still clamped in his paws, Shippo embraced Inuyasha's head and gently released the thin flesh in his mouth. He made his movements carefully, achingly so, as though the hanyou would make do of Rin's words and die right in his arms. The kit tightened his embrace degree by degree, letting the desperation out slowly. He buried his nose into the softness of the white hair, in the comforting scent he didn't know he'd missed, and finally let the tears go. "Inuyasha…Inuyasha…"

Inuyasha was about to rip the kit from his head, now that his sensitive ear was freed, but even a slight tug caused the kit's grip to grow more taunt. Shippo's broken cry of his name finally weakened the fist on the back of the kitsune's clothes completely.

"Shippo," Inuyasha said harshly, his anger draining away slowly. But surely. "Don't think your sniveling's going to—"

"Inuyasha, tell me it's a lie!"

The hanyou cried out, the sound of the yell raucous from the closeness. "Ah, watch it!"

Shippo ignored him. He moved his little nose in the thick fur, muffling his voice. "Tell me it's a lie, Inuyasha. Tell me it didn't happen."

"That what didn't happen, runt? You're not makin' any sense."

Shippo's erratic heartbeat pounded against Inuyasha's temple and the fastness of it shot a thin beam of concern through Inuyasha's irritation. He had to strain a bit to hear the kit's whisper.

"Rin…Rin said Se-Sesshomaru killed you…"

Inuyasha fisted his hand into Shippo's clothing again. He didn't answer and the hanyou's silence made Shippo panic.

"It—it can't be true! You weren't brought back! A-and Kagome didn't say anything! And you've fought Sesshomaru b-before and he _never_ even tried to kill you seriously! So why would he do it n-now and—and—and it just _can't_ be true because _nobody told me! Nobody said anything!_" His babbling erupted into sobs. Between the hiccupping air, Shippo repeated that _it couldn't be true, Sesshomaru didn't kill you, Tenseiga didn't have to bring you back, nobody said anything_ and was astonished, far back behind the hysteria, that this amount of distress resided within him.

Inuyasha was also astonished by the distress as he was astonished by how calm he felt. The calmness was firm and resolute, exactly like the muted decision he'd come to. He needed to fix this. Tetsusaiga throbbed at his hip and Inuyasha knew what he had to do.

The hanyou tugged. "No!" Shippo whimpered, repeating himself as Inuyasha tugged harder. He stubbornly held on to the locks of hair that were now slick with the sweat in his palms.

"No," his voice cracked and there was a crumbling in him when Inuyasha effectively released himself from Shippo's hold. But Shippo didn't want to be pulled away. He didn't want to be bopped on the head and told he was stupid. Although he did want things normal, he realized that at that moment he wanted so much more. Bereft, Shippo rubbed his eyes with his empty hands.

Inuyasha, silent, pulled at one of his wrists. Shippo shook his head and refused to look at him. The pull got stronger and unavoidable. Giving in, Shippo opened his eyes to glare at the hanyou…but gasped instead. There were purple stripes raggedly tearing from the hanyou's temples. The corners of Inuyasha's eyelids were also more slanted. Fortunately, however, the golden irises remained. Their gentle stare was all that kept Shippo's fractured chest from splitting wider.

"Inuyasha?" he whispered brokenly.

Inuyasha slowly lifted his free hand.

And bopped Shippo firmly on the nose.

The kit sucked in a breath, surprised and affronted. One tap and an explosion of wordless command rose up from the back of his skull, forcing him to hold his breath and not make a sound. He was confused. Even though he knew well what the motion meant, it was a warning his own father had used to reprimand him; Shippo was still filled with confusion since _Inuyasha_ had done it. He suddenly and vividly remembered the aura of power and authority Inuyasha had exuded in Lady Kaede's hut all those weeks ago. It was the first time this shuddering voiceless desire to obey the hanyou came forth, prompting him to seek acceptance from who his instinct-driven mind had deemed as the leader. The feeling wasn't mindless; Shippo had been and was completely conscious of his actions, but still there was a part of him that overlooked those actions with befuddled exasperation. When had Inuyasha become the same to him…as his father? When had he become a true "leader" in demon terms?

Shippo winced faintly when Inuyasha's free hand moved again, this time to the top of the kit's head. He grazed the backside of his claws softly along the scalp and Shippo started to breathe again, cautiously relieved. He blinked up at Inuyasha, who seemed so sure, so certain and unwavering. When had this happened? He didn't seem like…like _Inuyasha _anymore. But that didn't seem right, Shippo realized. A part of this had always been Inuyasha, had existed. He just…must have ignored it. Or had not recognized it for what it was.

He was motionless and awed as Inuyasha moved him closer to the red-clad chest. Shippo had been this close to Inuyasha's neck before. But it felt odd now. There seemed to be more space, especially since the rosary was gone. When Shippo had noticed this upon Inuyasha and Kagome's return from the future, he had very nearly panicked. Everyone else noticed as well but—nothing was said. This was most likely because when the couple came back, Nagaharu and the grave-robbing gang were visiting. And since then, well…everything got really busy and confusing for the kitsune. Everyone ran around and nobody told him anything. He actually forgot that he had seen the rosary missing. _Maybe it had been a trick of the eye?_ Shippo didn't know what to do about it. He always figured if anything happened to the rosary, he would be at the top of the hanyou's list for revenge…then Kouga. But, he supposed, Inuyasha must have forgotten as well because of how busy and confusing things had become.

Inuyasha pushed him closer into the crook of his neck and his collarbone. Shippo fit himself in the space and touched the thick throat apprehensively. Without the rosary, Inuyasha seemed…_wilder_. He could feel the strength emanating under the covering of fabric and flesh and it thrilled him with anxiety. It was conflicting—dangerous but comforting. Shippo swallowed, his mouth dry, and warily snuggled himself close. Inuyasha made no objection. Instead a low, soft growl vibrated in the hanyou's chest. Acceptance. Shippo shivered and then clutched Inuyasha in another embrace, knowing it would be alright for him to do so. Inuyasha's hand patted his back and then fit around him, holding him. Cocooned in white fur and a purring-like sound, Shippo felt himself constrict with tears again. But they were different this time. The fracture was sweeter. "Inuyasha…"

Inuyasha stood, allowing the kit to remain where he'd placed him. Kasuhama and Rin stared at him. The demon was obviously amused while Rin was gaping with curiosity. Forget them, he thought flippantly. Inuyasha had made his decision. Shippo's breathing soon slowed and Inuyasha felt a deep pleasure, different than when he was able to stop Kagome from crying or any other rare moment when he tried to make someone feel better. It was bone deep and satisfying. It didn't feel human.

His brows furrowed, inquisitiveness breaking through his satisfaction a bit. In the hut, when Kirara and Shippo had obeyed him unquestionably—there had been a brief flash of this pleasure then as well. It had been surrounded by rage so he hadn't thought about it. It just felt correct. When Shippo crawled towards him, mewling for acceptance, a thought not composed of human words rumbled in his head and it had been strong and powerful. _Yes. The kit has done the right thing. _And he had been very pleased.

Inuyasha didn't know why he did these things, only that he knew they were the _right_ things to do. So he mentally shrugged and disregarded any further thoughts on the matter. There were more important things to mull over. Rin had wandered away from the village again, this time with Shippo at her side, and they very well could have been attacked by who—or _what_—ever Inuyasha kept feeling amidst the trees. He should take them back…

"Inuyasha!" Kasuhama suddenly roared. The name was barely shivering out into the cold air when Kasuhama ran forward, hand outstretched towards Inuyasha's face. The hanyou leaned back, instinctively determining that the demon man had tricked him, was attacking him and the boy he had to protect, was all along a danger and he had been a fool for allowing—

Whoosh. Kasuhama's hand stopped a few inches away from the hanyou's flesh. In his fingers, still trembling from the trajectory, was what seemed to be a…_a needle?_ Inuyasha blinked and blinked, unable to focus on the objet so close to his eyes. Kasuhama pulled it back and it was indeed a dart, fixed with a needle. It was a crudely made thing out of natural materials but Inuyasha had no doubt that it would have caused him harm if it had managed to pierce him. "What the hell…?" he breathed.

Kasuhama dropped it and whirled around again, grabbing another from the air. Inuyasha's features contorted in anger when his senses opened to behold what was happening.

The _watchers_ were back. And they were attacking.

"Rin!" Inuyasha released Shippo and grabbed for Tetsusaiga. The kit held on. Rin jogged over to them, not understanding the danger.

"Rin-chan!" Kasuhama lunged out and grabbed her by the sleeve of her jacket. He pulled her behind him, between himself and Inuyasha. The demon lowered himself into a battle-ready position.

"We are surrounded," he growled angrily. "I could not detect them until it was too late!"

"Damn it." Inuyasha sniffed harshly and sure enough, the scent of Youkai was all around them. How had this happened? Was it because he had been distracted? But he still should have detected a _hint! _He was always supposed to be on high alert. How had they gotten past _both_ of them!?

"Show yourselves!" Inuyasha yelled. He lifted Tetsusaiga high, making the energy crackle and coil around the blade. "Before I make you!"

Kasuhama glanced at him, baffled by such a tactic as _yelling_ for the enemy to come out and attack. He stiffened by the sound of a cracking branch to the side. Well, what do you know, he mused, it worked. Inuyasha turned swiftly in the direction of the sound and swung Tetsusaiga down. A massive attack of demonic energy obliterated the trees and whoever had resided behind them. The cacophony of destruction drowned out Inuyasha's battle cry.

Despite having wind and yells and cracking wood in his ears, Kasuhama instinctively looked over Inuyasha's shoulder and saw two masked attackers sprinting towards them. He spun around the hanyou and the little girl and swiped at them.

Inuyasha noticed Kasuhama parrying with the two black-clad strangers and quickly ripped Shippo away from his throat. He plopped the struggling kitsune next to Rin and yelled out, "Don't move!" His mind screamed at him for the idiocy of leaving the children in the middle of the battlegrounds but there was no place he could take them to hide. They were surrounded, hidden dangers wearing all black and carrying needles all around them. All he could do, Inuyasha hurriedly strategized, was get rid of Kasuhama's attackers, grab the kids, and hightail it out of there. Get them to a safe place and then deal with who would certainly follow.

"Kasuhama!" The demon looked back, saw he was coming with Tetsusaiga ready to blow, and ran out of the way. Inuyasha swung down for the two attackers. One dodged. The other pulled out a sword and blocked his attack. The metal sung and sparked as they glared at each other. A snarling face to snarling golden-brown eyes.

The well. The ice. The watching eyes. _I told you we would have to take you by force. _

"You're from Shirababa's army!"

The masked demon pushed at him with one hand and used the other to pull out a small cylinder object. Right as he threw it to the ground and jumped back, Inuyasha felt a harsh pull on the back of his suikan. Smoke erupted from where he had been standing. Even though he was far enough away to not breathe in the noxious gas, his eyes immediately stung from it. "Agh," he covered his nose. "What is that?"

"I don't know!" Kasuhama's voice was muffled since he was covering his mouth and nose as well. He had been the one to pull Inuyasha away. "But it would be wise not to breathe it in!"

"Inuyasha-san!" Rin screamed.

Inuyasha and Kasuhama spun around. Another three black attackers with dark golden eyes stalked around the children. Shippo stood before Rin, arms stretched wide to protect the girl. One of the attackers reached out for them but received a sting of kitsune fire magic in his face. He cursed, rubbing his eyes. "Damn fox!" He backhanded Shippo, knocking the little demon boy to the ground with a resonating thud. The melting snow was not cushion enough. Shippo's skull cracked hard and he was promptly unconscious.

"Shippo!" Rin tried to run to his side but an attacker roughly grabbed her by the arm and had her in a choke hold. "Shippo! Inuyasha-_saaan!"_

"Let them go!" Inuyasha ran forward and without hesitation, slashed through the middle of an unsuspecting attacker. His body split and fell, not quick enough to even turn fully around. A name Inuyasha didn't care to understand was yelled to the sky. Blood riddled the ground between the seething hanyou and the rest of the black-robed attackers, their revealed eyes sparking with astonishment and rage.

Kasuhama ran to Inuyasha's side. "Put the girl down!"

"NO!" The attacker intensified his grip and Rin whimpered in pain. "Take one more step and the girl will die!"

"Not before I kill you first, you bastard!" Kasuhama pulled Inuyasha back before he could take another swing.

"Inuyasha," Kasuhama ignored his youki-glowing eyes. He turned back to the attackers. "What is your business here? Why have you attacked us without any warning!"

Slowly, more black jumped from the treetops and landed around the one holding Rin. Ten in all. One toed at Shippo's unconscious form, eliciting a snarl from the hanyou. "Don't touch him!"

Kasuhama firmly held Inuyasha back again. "I understand you are led by General Shirabaku. Tell me what business do you have with a human girl?"

"Our business is not with her." The attacker holding Rin said. "It is with the hanyou. Our orders are to bring him back."

"By force again, I take it." Inuyasha jeered. "Why the hell do you want me again! I already talked to that Shirababa hound. He let me go!"

"We have new orders… you filthy hanyou _mutt!_"

"AH!" Inuyasha ripped himself away from Kasuhama and ran forward. But he halted abruptly when the attacker brought a glinting claw to Rin's delicate chin. He heard a whimper and turned. Another one of them callously picked Shippo up by the back of his hair and similarly arched his claws around the youth's neck. The kit's eyelids fluttered.

"I-Inuyasha…"

"I wouldn't do that, half-breed," the Youkai said. "If you don't surrender yourself now…these pups' blood will be on your head."

Tetsusaiga's tip touched the ground. "Damn it," Inuyasha murmured.

This was so typical.

* * *

**A.N.: **What Jinsei said about Tenseiga and Inuyasha's "healing abilities" was brought to you by another fantastic reviewer, Jideni3. I hope you don't mind! Your astute analysis also brings me great inspiration to keep writing.


	26. One Shitty Reunion

**The General**

**Chapter Twenty Six**

* * *

_I lie to ease the breaking._

* * *

"What do you want with me," Inuyasha said in a low tone. He yearned for a fight. The ice in his chest was cutting, cutting, cutting into him. "Why are you coming back for me now when you kept me in that blasted camp for _days!?"_

"Does your filthy blood affect your hearing? We have new orders to follow. You come with us without a fight and we'll set the children free." The attacker holding Rin grinned maliciously. "We'll even promise not to harm your other _friends_ at the campsite."

Kasuhama and Inuyasha stiffened. He had been right, Inuyasha thought frantically; they had been there at the hot springs. _Kagome and Sango, Miroku…_and all the others…were they surrounded at this very moment, unable to detect these Shirabaku cronies' presences like they had not been able to? If the demons in black decided to attack, would any of them stand a chance?

"What are your orders?" Kasuhama asked. He struggled not to speak through clenched teeth. "What do you want with Inuyasha?"

"That is none of _your_ concern, you disgusting traitor!"

Kasuhama's chest swelled forward. "_Traitor_? You are the traitor to our homelands!"

"We have no homelands to speak of!" Another attacker yelled.

A fiery argument blew up to the gray-covered sky, filled with ear-bleeding insults and resentment. It was surprising that any of them managed to keep their feet rooted to the ground. The loud voices struck at Inuyasha's head and the ice in his chest grew sharper and sharper as he stared into Rin's wide pleading eyes.

"Damn it…shut. The hell. UP!" Tendrils of youki and Tetsusaiga's own energy billowed out, smacking in the oxygen and smacking the angered Inu-Youkai into silence. Inuyasha kept Tetsusaiga's tip to the earth. "You want me? Fine. I don't give a damn why_. _But you _will_ release Rin and Shippo first or you'll all end up like _that_ poor bastard."

He pointed at the attacker he'd previously slashed in two. The living attackers' faces tightened in disgust and rage but Inuyasha knew they were heeding his warning.

"Do it," Inuyasha growled. "And I won't put up a fight."

"Inuyasha…" Kasuhama warned.

The attackers glanced at each other and came to a silent decision. "Hand over the sword first."

"No." Inuyasha sheathed Tetsusaiga and crossed his arms. "Believe me. It would be best if it stays with me."

The one holding Shippo, whose eyes were vaguely irritated from the kitsune's fire magic, lifted his upper lip in a sneer. "Then we don't have a deal." With Shippo's ponytail clenched tightly in a fist, the attacker lifted his other hand and arched his fingers. The fox's blood would stain his skin completely. He would not be satisfied with a simple kill. He swung…

"NO!"

Slick.

Silence.

Inuyasha halted mid step, attackers' arms wrapped all around his shoulders and elbows to keep him in place, and released a shuddering breath. Shippo fell to the ground.

The attacker who had held him was frozen in the same position, arm raised, fingers cocked. His eyes were wide. And with the cue of a strange snapping sound, blood spilled from his lips and he crumpled over himself, boneless. A large knife jutted from between his shoulder blades.

The attacker holding Rin stuttered, "What in the hell—"and then the rest was garbled in liquid and choking. Rin screamed when she too was dropped. The little girl crawled away backwards, staring in horror, as the attacker fingered another similar knife that had severed through his larynx. In great demonic speed, Kasuhama fled forward and grabbed Rin out of the way when the Inu-Youkai attacker fell and slowly bled out over the snow.

Inuyasha took the opportunity, as the rest of the attackers were held transfixed by the mysteriously murdered bodies, to pull himself free. Hands plucked at his clothing but he was able to deflect them. He gingerly picked Shippo up and held the kit under his chin. A thankful stream of breathing tickled his skin and Inuyasha was startled by his heavy weight of relief. He pulled out Tetsusaiga and held Shippo with his opposite hand. He wouldn't be putting the kit down this time. The remaining attackers, now seven, blinked themselves back to coherent thought.

"What—what did you do? How did you kill them!" One shouted.

They pulled out weapons from inside their clothing or the belts on their waists and glared at Inuyasha and Kasuhama.

"You will die for this, half-breed!"

"—_you_ _traitor_!"

Kasuhama and Inuyasha, both with a child in one arm, readied themselves for the inevitable attacks. But a whooshing sound, almost like wind or a sigh, disrupted the air. Blurs of shadows and body-depth flitted before their vision and swarmed on the black-clad Shirabaku soldiers. There wasn't a single scream. The blurs solidified briefly into people shapes each time they paused to cut off a head or twisted a spine to break. One by one, the Shirabaku soldiers fell like their comrades before them. Boneless. And dead.

Another disruption of air and the blurs came to a stop.

Inuyasha growled and took a step forward, Tetsusaiga glinting. _More soldiers!_ But Kasuhama was suddenly at his side with an arm stretched out in front of the hanyou's chest. "No," he breathed. "They are not with Shirabaku."

Inuyasha paused and looked over the five soldiers again. They peered at him with darkened amber eyes, faces open and unmasked. The symbol of the Inu-Youkai holding a flower in its mouth was indented on their chest plates. Kasuhama was right. They looked just like the banished soldiers in the clearing, but Inuyasha couldn't recognize them. "They're with you?"

Kasuhama nodded absently, looking astonished. A flicker of understanding knitted his brows. "Yes. But they are not banished."

"Then they're with the _other_ bastard!" Inuyasha's face became shrouded with dark malice but Kasuhama would not allow him to take another step.

"Please Inuyasha! Let me handle this." Inuyasha glared forthrightly into Kasuhama's self-assured, but still astonished, expression and finally, painfully relented with a grunt. But he refused to sheath Tetsusaiga. As Kasuhama stepped forward, Inuyasha strained his senses to see if that _other bastard general_ was anywhere near.

The five soldiers tilted their heads forward at Kasuhama. The one in the front faintly smiled. "Kasuhama, sir. We are pleased to see that you live."

"Yes. I as well. Thank you," he flicked over their presences and half-consciously placed Rin on the ground, "for your rescuing."

"It was our pleasure."

"As well as our duty," another quipped. Inuyasha grumbled in the background.

"Duty?" Kasuhama asked. "Is that why you are here?"

A guarded expression came over the one in front. He nodded his head towards Rin and Inuyasha, Shippo still unconscious against his neck.

"They are not part of this war."

Kasuhama glanced back at the hanyou. "What do you mean? What were your orders?"

"I'm sorry, Kasuhama sir. We must return." The one in front flicked his hand forward and the four behind him became blurs again, speeding off to the treetops. But he remained, looking at Kasuhama with a softened expression…although he revealed nothing else.

"I'm sorry sir…to hear of your banishment." He frowned, determinedly. "But please rest easy. No one shall be harmed in this area." He bent his knees.

"Wait—What--!" Kasuhama tried to interject but the demon soldier jumped.

And was gone.

* * *

His head hurt.

_Rin…_

They were being attacked!

"Ah, Rin!" Shippo lunged upwards and slammed his aching forehead on the underside of something bone-hard. "Aaaah…" Shippo frantically covered his eyes, whimpering in pain. But he felt himself being moved and his body made an adrenaline-laced jerk, hands flailing.

"Stop sqirmin', runt! Rin's fine." Shippo froze at the sound of Inuyasha's voice and he blearily tried to focus on the hanyou's face. Inuyasha was holding him; one of his hands braced the back of Shippo's neck. _Oh…_He must have hit his head against Inuyasha's chin; Inuyasha was rubbing the affronted area with the knuckles of his opposite hand.

"Inuyasha?"

"Yeah, runt. You're safe."

"Shippo, are you alright? How are you feeling?" Shippo turned to the brightly worried voice.

"Kagome…!" He said; his excitement tinged with fatigue. She was completely focused on him. The far-off stare which had made up her expression for so long was thankfully gone. That's right. Inuyasha was alive. _And no one had said anything_. His eyebrows knitted together and he felt the fracture in his chest pulse with something akin to betrayal. "Why didn't you tell me, Kagome? Why didn't you tell me…!"

Kagome tried to see Shippo's face but Inuyasha moved the kit back to the space between his shoulder and neck, as though hiding him. "Tell you what, Shippo?"

Shippo made a sound of distress, trying to tell her, but Inuyasha again interrupted. He lowered his head, causing hair to spill over and shield Shippo from view. He made a sharp sound, canine-like. "Can it, runt. Everything's fine."

"But—"the kit said weakly.

"No. Let it go and get some rest. You were hit pretty hard." Inuyasha shifted Shippo into his suikan, covering him like it was a blanket. The clothing was knotted tight enough that it cocooned Shippo effectively without the needed assistance of Inuyasha's hand. Shippo tried to fidget but his headache had traveled inward, aching behind his eyelids. Although he felt strange in this position, for Inuyasha had never allowed him to even sit on his lap for longer than a few minutes, Shippo reluctantly closed his eyes.

Inuyasha crossed his arms beneath Shippo's form and glanced up. Everyone around the tree stared at him like his head had just spun in a complete circle. "What?" Inuyasha hissed.

"Nothing! Nothing!" Miroku held up placating hands. "We are just, uh…" _Surprised! _But he didn't continue with his sentence. He and the others tried to keep themselves from ogling further—at Inuyasha with a kit against his neck and a little human girl snuggled against his side. _A surprising sight indeed_.

"Inuyasha-san? Will Shippo be okay?" Rin hung her fingers on his sleeve.

"Yeah, kid. Don't cry about it. He's fine."

Rin sniffed and whispered, laying her forehead on his arm. "But…but it was my fault…"

Inuyasha sighed and patted the girl's head, once. But it was enough to shock everyone again. "What? It wasn't her fault!"

"Yes, yes! We agree!"

Inuyasha grunted and re-crossed his arms. "Feh. He was protecting you, Rin."

"Oh. Yeah." Rin wiped her eyes. "Shippo was really brave."

"Yeah," Inuyasha replied with a soft gruffness. He wrinkled his nose in disgust when everyone blinked owlishly at him again. "What!?"

"Nothing!"

Inuyasha shifted against the tree trunk, scowling. "Feh."

Kagome cautiously repositioned herself closer to Inuyasha but could only see a small patch of orange fur jutting from the red jacket. Worry gnawed at her. He'd seemed so upset. She _had_ left him in the village without telling him exactly why…

Kasuhama walked over and Inuyasha acknowledged him silently. The demon man nodded. "All but a few are ready for travel. The two who cannot will need assistance but they assure me they will be able to handle a trip."

"It may be a long one. We got to lose them."

"Right. I agree. But it should be fine for them. They are accustomed to difficulty."

Miroku rose his hand lightly, "Excuse me, but what are you saying? Are you leaving, Inuyasha?"

"Yeah," Inuyasha grunted. "They know where we are."

"And they threatened us," Kasuhama added.

Inuyasha squarely met the monk's eyes. "It's not safe to stay here any longer. They'll send more as soon as they find out." The dead soldiers. Their murdered comrades.

"But where will we go?" Kagome asked.

"Not _we_. Me. And them." Inuyasha hooked a thumb at Kasuhama and the dog-demons behind him. "It's not safe for any of you too."

"But--"

"Kagome-chan," Kasuhama interrupted. "You do _not_ want to be on an Inu-Youkai's list of prey. It would be best for the humans and the children to remain at the village, innocent of our whereabouts."

_Prey?_ Kagome felt goose-bumps rise on her flesh. "But why are they after us?"

"Not _us_," this time Inuyasha growled. "Me." He didn't answer to their questioning eyes.

Kasuhama replied instead, "We do not know the reasoning. But you are all in danger—you, the human village—if Inuyasha and the rest of us remains in this territory. We will have to travel far, in a highly clever fashion, shielding and confusing our scent constantly. It will be difficult. And exhausting."

An obvious hint: humans and children would just slow them down. Kagome's stomach soured with apprehension. _Prey. Hunted._

"Why can't just the hanyou go?" Kuma stated dryly. He lifted a brow to Inuyasha's bared fangs.

"You've all stayed here long _enough_," Inuyasha spat. Again, obvious: thanks to them, this danger was brought upon his territory. Only more danger would arrive if they remained. They'd overstayed their welcome.

Kuma derisively smirked. Nobody was hunting _them_, but he kept his remark quiet. Inuyasha fairly well knew already.

"So it is decided," Kasuhama said. "We will leave immediately." On cue, Inuyasha, Tomi, Kuma, and Yasuo stood.

The humans sat, startled. "But," Kagome rose up onto her knees, "don't you need supplies, I can go home and—"

"It'll slow us down," Inuyasha said.

"But how will we know if you're—"

"I'll be _fine_."

"But…but…" she grasped and grasped and could only come up with one drastically petty thing. "But how do you know they won't attack the village to find you?"

Inuyasha's lips were left parted open.

"You'll be fine," Kasuhama stated. Inuyasha stared at him pointedly. Kasuhama firmed his tone, "They will be fine. _They are not part of this war._"

The hanyou was clearly not pleased but he did not argue. Kagome, dejected, could not come up with any other reason to keep Inuyasha at her side—where she would know he was safe and whole, without a hole in his stomach, without a gash in his face; without a bite in his neck. _Inuyasha…please don't go…_

"Inuyasha." Hakkaku said. He and Ginta had wandered over to their group. The wolf boy, circles beneath his weary eyes, wrung his fingers together.

"What is it?"

"Uh…."

"Please," Ginta snapped with a surprising bite. "Please allow us to remain here. We…we cannot take Kouga back…not like this…" Courage having dwindled away, Ginta looked to the side.

Inuyasha considered them for a silent moment. "If you don't cause any trouble…"

"Never!" They replied in unison.

There was a small hint of fatigue in Inuyasha's voice, but it required a skilled ear to detect such hidden weariness. "You can stay at the village," he said to another reply of widened eyes and dropped mouths. "Until the mangy wolf can take his sorry ass back himself."

Cautionary smiles stretched the wolf boys' faces. "Thank you, Inuyasha!"

"We will protect the village for you when you are gone!"

"Oh yes, we promise!"

"Thank you so much for your kindness!"

Inuyasha nodded, exasperatedly. Features tight with half-minded pain, he touched a hand to his stomach. "Feh. Whatever."

"We will go with you, Lord Pup," Nagaharu said out of nowhere.

"What?"

The grave-robbing gang glanced at each other, firmed together. Nagaharu looked back at Inuyasha, content with his group's cohesive decision. "We will go with you, Lord Pup. To make sure you are safe."

"I don't need your damn protection!" The cutting in his chest; this time it didn't feel like cold anger. The sweetness of it made him feel off-balanced.

Nagaharu was not fazed. "We will go with you," he smiled. "It will put us all at ease."

Inuyasha didn't get it. But his human companions seemed to. They still felt the phantom undulations of the hanyou's corpse falling slowly to the snow-packed ground. It reverberated in their memories. "It would ease us," Miroku whispered, "if we were allowed to come as well." Kagome, Miroku, Sango, and even Rin, looked up at him meaningfully, heaviness in their faces.

Shippo shifted, as if in equal answer.

Inuyasha slowly shook his head. "Not this time," he said, low.

He turned to Nagaharu, "I want you to stay."

"But we could be of some assistance."

"If you want to _assist_ me so badly, then stay here! And make sure everyone's safe." The difficulty of his words was keenly felt and it broke apart the grave-robbing gang's disagreements. Feeling the weight of his commanding plea, the weight of his uncharacteristic decision to leave the protection of his pack to others, Nagaharu, Gengo, Jinsei, and Fumina firmly bowed their heads.

"Yes."

"We will."

"Do not worry."

"They will be safe," Nagaharu stated. "We promise."

Inuyasha acknowledged the promise with difficulty. Their kind sincerity was too much to look at. It was too much to hear. Why did they want to help him? Why did they want to see him safe? He'd done nothing for them, he thought savagely. He turned away to shield his grimace; the expression came from within him but it was not only caused by the full-blooded demons' strange offerings.

Slices of pain cut through his stomach, touching deep, making his very spine ache. Worsening, his blood instinct knew. He kept his steps strong and secretive, although he could not refuse his hand from touching his abdomen.

"We are ready to depart, Inuyasha," Kasuhama said. Inuyasha made no show of hearing him.

Through the fog of pain, he noted the thrumming at his side. _Tetsusaiga…_

"Inuyasha?"

A terrible cold shudder ripped his innards apart, sped up his heartbeat, and tickled a heaviness up into the back of his head. _Tetsusaiga_. Inuyasha tasted metal in his throat and he released Tetsusaiga from its cradle.

Kasuhama and the other Inu-Youkai immediately tensed. Purple stripes highlighted Inuyasha's red-ravaged eyes which looked off into a dangerously familiar direction.

"Not again," Yasuo whispered. It was almost like a moan.

"What? What is it?" Rin flinched when Kagome pulled her tightly to her side.

The Youkai were sniffing the air but there was no confirmation of a scent. Nonetheless, Kasuhama neared Inuyasha, whose hand trembled around his sword's hilt, a trembling not caused by weakness. The giant fang hummed and thrashed with energy. In a sense of aching, crystalline edges etched out across the metallic sides, encompassing the surface at the same tempo as Inuyasha's lips which reared back to reveal elongating incisors.

"Inuyasha." It was a question, an assurance, a promise all in one.

Inuyasha's thick throat seized with his swallow. _Where_?

With one arm, he lifted Tetsusaiga up. _We will help you._

Kasuhama determinedly readied his stance. _It will not happen again._

Inuyasha swung down, swung with all his might. It was off-balanced because of Shippo against his chest but this did not retract from the savagery. It trembled in his eyes, shook in his graveling howl, and ripped out into the land before him. Diamonds jutted out. They flew with startling silence out into the space which had already been broken once by Tetsusaiga.

Thunk. Thunk. Thunk. Contact into wood.

Whoosh. Quiet.

The demon soldiers, who had diamond knives fly precariously over their heads, slowly rose from their hunched positions.

The scent finally came.

The aura.

The confirmation of what they had already believed.

Inuyasha didn't howl again. He clipped Tetsusaiga up, head held high, and swung. Thunk. Thunk. Took a step. Swung once more. Thunk. Thunk.

Clang.

The final sound reverberated not only in the air but down Inuyasha's nerve-endings in paining twists. Suddenly, Tetsusaiga violently shone…and reverted. He stared at the rusty, chipped sword, sourness twisting his torso. Cutting, cutting, cutting.

He didn't need to hear the crunching footsteps or the audible gasps, he'd known of the arrival long before. His secretive heart made one terrible squeeze, and if it had a voice—he wondered if it would be screaming. And then…

An echoing boom resounded in the depths of him, and the cold snapped out—snapped out and filled him and shut him down in calculating calmness. It was so sudden, so vicious, and so complete that it momentarily frightened him. The fear was soon gone.

Inuyasha looked into the distance.

"Sesshomaru," he said. Dead. Cold. Indifferent. _Similar. _Or perhaps…exactly the same. "How dare you show your face here."

* * *

For those under the tree, the sound of his monotone was almost more shocking than the calm slide of Sesshomaru's appearance from the snowy mist. It was so simple that it made Kagome's heart shift, disgusted. He just walked back in, unannounced, in the same fashion as before, and even through the same entrance. It was so simple, it seemed…_mocking!_ Kagome felt Rin move and tugged her back, a little more fiercely than she intended.

How dare he? _How dare he!_

"Inuyasha," Sesshomaru said. Monotone. Or it was meant to be. It held the hints of the same cadence of Inuyasha's voice, but then…it lacked something. It nearly sounded _more_ animated than the hanyou's. Kagome knitted her brows.

"I see Tetsusaiga continues to refuse you."

Inuyasha didn't twitch in frustration or growl or spat out a curse. He stood, a kitsune tucked against his collarbone whose warmth felt so very far away from him. He answered smoothly, "You blocked my attack with Tenseiga."

The Sword of Healing hovered above the ground in Sesshomaru's fist. Sesshomaru's eyes narrowed. "I did."

"It doesn't want me to kill you." An edge, a small bitterness, but that was sadly all.

"So it seems." A hint of curiosity, of warm confusion.

The brothers regarded each other for a time, in silence. It was a silence that only Sesshomaru seemed to observe with any kind of emotion. He looked over Inuyasha's stance, a furrow in his brows which could have been translated into an expression of perplexity. Like he couldn't recognize the hanyou-man.

Inuyasha broke it. "What are you doing here, Sesshomaru? For a second try?" His eyes, still shaded red, peered darkly through his bangs. "I won't let you hurt anyone here."

"We will not either!" The unwelcomed interjection caused a brief flash of ire in Sesshomaru's gaze. Inuyasha's ears only flicked. Kasuhama stood directly beside Inuyasha, fists tight. Slowly, Tomi and Yasuo joined him. The humans grasped their weapons and the other full-blooded demons shifted, showing their agreement, glaring at the Daiyoukai lord. There was trepidation in the dog-demon soldiers' eyes from the ground, but Sesshomaru could recognize their steely decision. They'd once shown it to him on the battlefield…when they vowed to him and obeyed his leadership. When they had accepted him as their Alpha.

The beast within him howled in betrayal, although…there was mourning in its tone. Sesshomaru kept himself rooted to the ground, ignoring the shivering heat on his brow. "You choose to protect the half-breed."

"Yes," Kasuhama replied firmly.

Strange, Sesshomaru thought. Inuyasha didn't seem to notice what was going on around him. The hanyou simply stared at him, eyes cold and emotionless, surrounded by new allies. The fox-demon trembled inside his suikan and hid his face. Even the human wench he traveled with, who still clung to Rin, showed more ferocious anger than Inuyasha. Very strange indeed.

Surprisingly, Inuyasha put away his weapon and walked through the protective barrier of the Inu-Youkai soldiers. They blinked at him, unsure.

"Answer my question," he commanded.

A command, spoken through a Youki-transformed face. Unyielding golden eyes. A strong, set jaw. Warrior clothing and a powerful sword at his side. In an intensely subtle way, the beast within Sesshomaru, although still burning, twisted in acknowledgment of something awe-inspiring from the hanyou. He looked like…

Sesshomaru viciously tossed the image away. Not again. _Ridiculous_. He put Tenseiga away. "I am not here for a fight."

Inuyasha tilted his head in a curious manner while everyone around him blew up in rage.

"Not here for a fight? Give me a break, you bastard!"

"What was your reasoning _last_ time!"

"You have no right to be here!"

"You get the hell out before we skewer _you_ through the gut!"

Inuyasha still maintained cool eye contact with Sesshomaru. At the last sentence, something flickered. Something severe and wild. But it was only a flicker. His fascination was the only thing keeping Sesshomaru from retaliating at the cumbersome group of misfits. He was here for a purpose and he would meet to its end. No matter his itching, itching, itching, _burning_ desire to quiet them…

"Very well. I shall show you." Blurred, Sesshomaru sped closer and his hand whipped out and sliced through the air. A second passed and then Inuyasha's freshly healed cheek split open. Blood squirted out, gaining everyone's attention, before slowing to a warm, continuous trickle. Inuyasha didn't flinch. Didn't growl. Didn't curse. His eyes darkened when he touched a finger to the wound. The kit whimpered his name.

Tetsusaiga and Tenseiga immediately started to jingle in their sheaths. Sesshomaru could feel the hum travel up his nerve endings.

Right as everyone found their voices, Sesshomaru gripped Inuyasha's chin harshly. He stared into those golden, red-tinged, depths and challenged the hanyou. It was queer to see him bored instead of enraged but Sesshomaru could detect, if he was not manifesting it on his own, the rumbling of the severe and wild "something" beneath the deadness of those eyes. Slowly, Sesshomaru pressed his lightly thrumming fingertips into Inuyasha's wound. He could feel it, the demon could tell; Inuyasha's eye scrunched up and his lips parted open. A minute passed and Sesshomaru slid his fingers away, dragging blood and fingerprints over flawlessly closed skin.

Inuyasha touched his face again, inspected the healing, and then curtly wiped it with his sleeve. He didn't seem as impressed as everyone behind him. Never once did he break eye contact with his older brother.

"We are at an impasse," the Daiyoukai said in a low tone, meant for his ears alone. "It will not allow me to kill you either."

"Hn," Inuyasha answered. "Then I guess we do it the good old fashioned way. Without the old man's interference."

Interference. _Yes._ That was a good word for his father's actions.

Inuyasha's words, implying an intense battle with tooth and claw, met Sesshomaru's ears languidly and then unexpectedly tore something asunder within him. On one hand, the beast paced and scratched and _yearned_ for the traditional match, without the need of furnished metal. A battle beneath the swollen moon. It would be so perfect. Claws diving into flesh, teeth sinking into muscle….blood pouring into his mouth…

He mentally jerked. But no—there was another side. Because the image of slashing Inuyasha's face transformed into the despised wailing baby with pink ears and he could hear the despised, exhausted voice whispering "_brother, brother"_ and the despised memory resurfaced with fire, ash, and a burning certainty that his father….would be displeased…

Jerking and twisting beneath his calm façade, fighting against an unaccustomed disorientation, Sesshomaru brusquely shook his head.

"In due time," he said, surprised himself at the smoothness he heard.

Flickering wildness. A tight swallow. "Fine then," but still a bored voice. Inuyasha inclined his head, "But tell me this: why did you order more of your soldiers to come here…to _my_ territory?"

Yes, he could smell them, all the lingering scents of his own command…and those who were not. Immediately, Sesshomaru had to clamp down on a snarl. White hair falling like snow to the ground. A scroll with a revealed secret: _The accursed hanyou born still lives_. Shirabaku.

His voice was dark. It caused alarm to bloom in everyone except the _accursed hanyou_ he spoke to. "And what of you, _Inuyasha_? Why are you working with my enemy? What are you plotting with that blasted bastard Shirabaku!" The burn took his hand and Sesshomaru discovered it wrapped around Inuyasha's throat, lifting him up in the air.

"Inuyasha!"

The hanyou didn't struggle. With one hand clutching Sesshomaru's fist, Inuyasha pulled Shippo out of his clothing and quickly tossed the kit to the side. A soldier caught Shippo with a gasp and hurriedly carried him towards Kasuhama and the others. Sesshomaru watched it all on his peripherals and was stunned half-mindedly by the great desire he had to catch the fox, crack him, and pounce on the soldier and him both when they got away. He wanted it. Actually…_wanted_ it and that alone was strange. There was no reasoning for it—he just _wanted_. To see red and hear cracking.

It was all wrong.

Worsening, his instincts whispered.

"L-Lord Sesshomaru!" Jakken had finally caught up. He could hear the toad hobbling forward.

"Master Jakken!" Rin cried. She struggled away from Kagome and went to her little feet. He could see her, could see she was well, and the sight stilled his fingers from squeezing like they wanted to.

"Rin!" The toad cried. "Wha-what is happening here?"

Rin glanced away from Jakken, ignoring his question. Bravery dawned in her worried eyes and she straightened her petite arms determinedly. "Lord Sesshomaru! P-please….please put Inuyasha-san down!"

"Rin," someone whispered. More than one may have made the astonished admission. Perhaps him as well, Sesshomaru couldn't tell past the pounding in his ears.

"Please, Lord Sesshomaru! _Please_! Inuyasha-san wa-was very nice to me and he….he talked to me and helped me feel better when I had bad dreams and…He was _good_, Lord Sesshomaru!" Tears welled up and made tracks on her fiercely pleading face. "He did what you wanted so please don't punish him anymore!"

It felt like an audible crack. All of a sudden, the burning eased and Sesshomaru was uncertain about how he had wound up in this position, with Inuyasha up and dangling in his hold. Something foul climbed up his throat and it took everything in him to swallow it back down. Her words echoed like…like Inuyasha's last words had echoed, in the place where howls secretly originated within him. _It's so sad. Please don't punish him anymore. _

It dawned on him in a horrible fashion. And it was _horribly_ displeasing. He'd lost control. Again.

Inuyasha grunted and caught his attention. The cold deadness remained but there also seemed to be exasperation in the hanyou's knitted brows. "So you thought it too, huh? Damn it. I'm not working for anybody. Why would I work for a bastard who knocked me out and kept me as a _prisoner_? I'm not part of your stupid war." When Sesshomaru yet put him down, Inuyasha's eyes filled completely with red. And he growled.

_I do not lie_.

Another inaudible crack. Sesshomaru momentarily could not register what he saw. How did the hanyou know the language of the homeland? How did the hanyou know how to convince him? The beast within him was stilled and…for one, brief, complete moment…was utterly satisfied. _Good_, it seemed to purr; _the pup knows the blood language. He does not lie_.

How?

Sesshomaru felt his fingers loosen and Inuyasha falling to his feet. With aching increments, Sesshomaru pushed away what had transpired and forced himself to consider Inuyasha's words. He could understand if Inuyasha _did_ conspire with Shirabaku since no love was lost between them as brothers. It would be a keen way of trying to destroy him. But Sesshomaru also understood that Inuyasha was certainly not smart enough for such a ploy. And he was increasingly preoccupied with Naraku and the jewel shards. He would not willingly become entangled in a homeland he'd never shown previous interest in and threaten his focus on his main task.

And he had said the unbreakable words, in a language which did not allow falsehood: _He does not lie._

Sesshomaru knew all this. But still, the image of white hair falling to the floor…He scowled.

He'd lost control. Again.

It was unacceptable.

"Oi," Inuyasha bit out. Sesshomaru lifted his eyes. The hanyou had been standing there the whole while, arms crossed, sword sheathed. No attempt at attacking. A feeling of familiarity came into Sesshomaru, a feeling from a dream he'd had. If he said the boy's name, would it sound foreign?

"Did you come here just for that? 'Cuz if you still don't believe me, I can take you to where Shirababa's cronies bloody attacked me. You know…" Inuyasha tilted his head again and the deadness gleamed. "Where _your_ damn soldiers killed them."

Sesshomaru's eyes narrowed.

_I'm not part of your stupid war. _

More words echoed.

From an occasion so similar to this one: _"__How dare you, half-breed. You are interfering with my business once again. My attempts to show you your place must not be penetrating that thick skull of yours."_

"_Shut the hell up, Sesshomaru. You're the one forcing me into your business!"_

From within stone walls: "_Understand this. My reasoning is mine alone. The hanyou is not part of this war."_

"_You are mistaken once more, Lord Sesshomaru. He has been part of this war since the very beginning."_

"As I thought," Sesshomaru drawled, to no one in particular. Inuyasha regarded him in sufferable silence. _You certainly are my "burden to bear" Inuyasha._ He nodded his head in grim understanding.

"It seems I was too late."

* * *

Inuyasha observed his brother. And felt wrong. Wrong all over. Here he was, standing so close, staring so challengingly into the Daiyoukai's eyes and it was so simply done. It was like when he spouted fevered nonsense to the Daiyoukai when he was unconscious in Kaede's hut. Doing a dangerous thing, something he thought could never be done, and he was getting away with it.

And he didn't care.

His self was chilled and confident. Not the kind of brash arrogance he had to secretly grapple with to keep a hold of. He didn't care, and because of that, he felt very, very certain. And wrong all over. He supposed it was akin to _doing_ a dangerous, terrible thing, knowing you're meant to feel guilty…and not. Feeling wrong but in an off-handed way, not enough to care.

_You won't get to me any longer_, his clandestine heart whimpered. Unable to be understood by his conscious mind, the human within Inuyasha grasped his longing—_to be accepted—_and hunched over it, shielding it away. The demon pawed over to the human and circled around his form, tail embracing, one paw resting on the top of his bowed head. Its golden eyes looked out; lost in a cold unknown land. _We can't let you get to me anymore. _

Inuyasha felt a deep inclination to sigh out of nowhere. He observed Sesshomaru's unprotected neck, the surprisingly tanned hue covering a beating thread of life that he could easily swipe at. Would he succeed? Maybe. Probably not. His stomach tightened and the pain sliced again. But he wanted to hurt this person. _I want to kill him! _Myouga: _You don't, Lord Inuyasha. Deep down, beneath all that pain he's caused you…you don't._ He wanted to hurt this person just as bad.

"Too late for what," he asked, the words coming out like silk.

Sesshomaru looked at him with that peculiar expression again. He didn't know what it was or what it meant but he really…just didn't give a damn.

The Daiyoukai tilted his head back in that regal way of his and spoke for more than just Inuyasha to hear. Beneath the supposed impassivity of his tone, there was a deep anger and severity. "The Royal Board of Elders has learned of your existence, Inuyasha. They demand for your pelt."

Inuyasha didn't see the importance but apparently the Inu-Youkai about him did.

"What?" Yasuo gasped.

"Are you serious?" Kasuhama said. "You must be lying."

"I do not," Sesshomaru replied. His eyes narrowed on Inuyasha."I have been commanded to exterminate you before continuing on in this war."

Gasping. "Of course…"

"We will not let you!"

"There is no need for this."

"Do not dare lay a finger on him again, Sesshomaru!"

A slither of nauseating stinging bit his stomach. But Inuyasha shrugged, ignoring the brave little threats behind him. "So you _actually_ have a good reason this time. What's stopping you?"

"Inuyasha!"

That peculiar expression. Was he displeased about something? "You do not seem concerned that you have a death mark on your head…"Sesshomaru said.

It seemed like a question so Inuyasha answered with another nonchalant shrug. Talking like this, not really caring, feeling wrong all over, it really was like…maybe stealing and not feeling guilty about it. "What," he sighed wryly, "this isn't the first time someone's wanted me dead. I guess being killed once…really…takes _the edge off_…"

His intestines really hurt. But it was satisfying to see a little tick develop in Sesshomaru's left temple; it thumped minutely but it was there. There was a long silence, awkward perhaps, where they just stared at each other.

Finally, Kasuhama spoke up, "What _is_ stopping you, Sesshomaru? You could have easily ended it already. Fling your sword from you and _do it_. Isn't that why you're here?"

Eyes shot at Kasuhama, fearful and confused.

Inuyasha lifted a brow. Sesshomaru was clenching his teeth now; the jaw line was bulging. He'd never seen that before. Damn interesting. His stomach continued to ache, his organs and spine remembering well. He would not allow Sesshomaru to kill him again, yet Inuyasha still stood there, confident and challenging. _What _are_ you waiting for?_

"I…" the Youkai-man spoke thickly, anger constricting his throat, "do not answer to the likes of a banished _dog_."

Growling, from the soldiers all around them. Loyalty towards Kasuhama prompted their bravery…but admittedly, so did the half-breed who stood so broad-shouldered and so obdurate in front of this threat. Once again.

Inuyasha, irritated with the sound, waved his hand. The growling immediately ceased. Sesshomaru quirked a brow and his youki pulsated, causing his eyes to gleam. _Banished dogs. _That was all they were!

"Not an answer, Sesshomaru," Inuyasha said.

Fabric ruffled, snow crunched and slicked, and Sesshomaru glared swiftly at the human monk who now stood. He recognized the man from when he questioned this Sesshomaru after ending one of Inuyasha's first tirades of demonic, Tetsusaiga-less, bloodlust. Insufferable. After a moment of heart-beating quiet, the monk spoke, the look in his eyes the same as that day. Insufferable suspicion and understanding.

"He's warning us," he said. "You're warning us that you're not the only one this…Royal Board has sent out to kill Inuyasha."

All the looks of being stunned, having heard an answer they hadn't expected. Yet Inuyasha remained stone-faced.

"What a load of shit," Kuma growled.

"That can't be true," Sango said in agreement. Kirara hissed beside her. "After all you've done…tch—I don't believe you!"

Something was sparking in Sesshomaru's eyes. Just beneath the surface. Sparking and burning and it were easy to see. Inuyasha gazed at it and his mouth twisted deliciously into a condemnatory sneer. His face did it without his command. He enjoyed, without joy, the feel of its stretching. He enjoyed, without joy, the sight of Sesshomaru's discontent.

"It _is_ true!" A bark of laughter without humor. Inuyasha turned to the side, ruffling the back of his hair. He could feel Sesshomaru's aura darken, certainly not appreciating the scorn. "You actually came here to warn me. HA!..._OH! And!—_you even sent your own soldiers here to make sure Shirababa and _his _cronies didn't get to me first. Wow…" He shook his head.

A thunderclap hit his stomach, hit his head, and a long torrent of memories whirled up, seized together, and resounded in a steely-edged chord that _demanded_ retribution. Inuyasha cracked his neck, his fingers curling into a fist. "That is so…

_TOUCHING!"_

Winding with the momentum of good-old traditional _payback_, Inuyasha caught Sesshomaru off-guard and sunk his fist into the pit of his relaxed abs. A soft whoosh of breath sung in Inuyasha's ears. Not losing time, he pulled back and cracked his knuckles up beneath Sesshomaru's jawbone, twisting his head up and back with a hellishly-sweet wrench. Inuyasha then jabbed the same place he'd punched with his elbow. Just for old times' sake.

Sesshomaru doubled over, touching his affronted torso with his only palm. He seethed through his teeth and glared at Inuyasha from beneath tousled hair. Inuyasha walked backwards, hopped a bit actually, and had to nearly bite his tongue so as not to stick it out at him. But soon the sick humor was absorbed into coldness and darkness and metallic pressure. It rose into the back of his throat and Inuyasha wasn't sure if it was a want to yell…or to sob. He glared back, glared so fiercely his temples throbbed.

"Don't make me laugh," he hissed darkly. "You want me…

Come and get me."

* * *

The taunting shivered into Sesshomaru's belly and rekindled the deep, festering inferno which had plagued him since the last time he'd been in this accursed clearing. No—he realized with a jolt—before that even: in the human village when he woke up to the scent of medicine, warmth, comfort…and Inuyasha's sleeping face. Sitting next to him. Within a _human_ hut. And with a pained look on his sweating, sleeping face that only grew more pained when the fire bit at Sesshomaru and he attacked the hanyou without any preamble. Without any plan. Without any purpose.

_Just to hurt him. _

So hot and itching and…_painful_—it'd tempted him already to do things he hadn't previously mulled over. Unacceptable. Unlike him. _Like when he'd killed Inuyasha_.

No!

No…he _had_ wanted that.

But the beast didn't.

Even now, although it wanted to attack something, rip something apart, and was goaded by Inuyasha's taunting, it only wanted to hurt him…just a little bit. But the thought of stealing the pup's life again made his stomach unexpectedly clench and weigh down. Two images roiled around in his mind's eye: his father…a damnable look of acceptance…his father…sad, golden eyes…

_Brother, brother, brother…_

_I will make you hurt!_

_Brother, brother…_

_I'm going to make you hurt like you did to me!_

_Brother…_

_There are some things that you don't do. _

A ripping, roaring clap of flame overtook Sesshomaru, coagulating all of those images and sounds, some real, some dream, into a long burning demand—to make it ease. His mind made one last thought—_damn it, not again—_before he felt his body moving, felt Inuyasha's muscled form fall brutally beneath him, felt a sound tear from his throat like a scream rather than a war-cry…

But as soon as Sesshomaru felt that familiar bend of esophagus, the beast fought out through the haze of flame and howled. _No_, it cried in the language of moonbeams and loyal blood-ties, _do not punish! _

_Please don't punish him anymore!_

The heat was still there, like the heat in the dreamland he suffered in seemingly every night, and it needed easing. His throat constricted from something rising and from the sight of something he wanted to swallow: the drying blood on Inuyasha's cheek. It still stained his fingers. The scent of it even lingered beneath his claws still from when he killed the pup. There were weapons pointed at him, clawed hands pulling at his clothes, but Sesshomaru was frozen and transfixed and _disgusted_ by his conflicting wants to hurt the pup, bite the pulse in his neck, and release him…with an apology.

_Worsening. _

Instincts fighting against an unnatural fever, Sesshomaru somehow managed to release Inuyasha's neck. The hanyou coughed, staring at him with those intensely dead eyes. There seemed to be a message in them. It was acceptance, Sesshomaru recognized with sickening displeasure; the hanyou pup wasn't surprised by the attack. Like he was saying, _I told you so_. _I knew it all along._

"You going to kill me again?" Inuyasha rasped, monotone. "You going to follow your orders like a good little puppy and take back my pelt like they want? You keep _hesitating_. Nothing could stop you before. Just _do it_. Get it over with so you can get back to playing war."

He'd repeated Kasuhama's words: _Do it. Do it. _

And he looked so disinterested.

The heat was receding into shivers and mild tinges of unfamiliar nausea, but it allowed lucidity to return to Sesshomaru. Breathing deeply, more and more correctness flowed into him, settling his stomach and lessening the throbs in his head. Sesshomaru glared down at Inuyasha, registering his demands. An inexplicable negation tensed his will. Intolerable half-breed. Banished dogs. Insufferable humans. Demanding Elders! _Commanding him. Taunting him. Questioning his actions. _Unacceptable.

Unacceptable!

"I did not come here for a fight, Inuyasha," he said, haughty. He straightened, but yet rose, and shook off the hands holding him back. "And I do not take orders from _anyone_."

Briefly, so very, very briefly, there was another flicker in those golden depths so like his own. Sesshomaru couldn't tell what the emotion was…but it seemed like a _breaking. _The certainty cracking. But it was, again, quickly diminished.

"Then why are you here?"

"That's a damn good question," Tomi growled. He had claws to Sesshomaru's throat. "_Enlighten us."_

More commands, from one of his own soldiers. Or who had _been_ his soldier, he corrected himself. Sesshomaru narrowed his gaze on them and stood, dragging Inuyasha up by his collar. When they were back on their feet, Kasuhama and Yasuo ripped Sesshomaru's fingers away and criss-crossed their arms across Inuyasha's chest in a protective manner. He huffed through his nose. The hanyou pup had gained their favor so quickly. How?

But it was unimportant at the moment. The Royal Board of Elders had made this _his _mission. _He shall be your burden to bear_. Had threatened him. And yet still had hired their _own_ hunters to do the task of ridding the "accursed hanyou born" for them. This was what he had expected.

But they were not just hunters.

They'd hired the very people who'd revealed Inuyasha's existence. Shirabaku. His enemy. _Their _enemy! Who they were warring with.

Oh, but that war was over for now. A new battle had begun.

And it all settled around this golden-eyed pup before him, whom he'd worked so meticulously to keep secret. Who stared at him, with uncharacteristic nothingness in those golden eyes.

Inuyasha had claimed that it was this Sesshomaru's fault for why he was entangled in the homeland's business. Not so, Sesshomaru admitted. He was now a _"dire consequence". _He was now part of this war.

Inuyasha had sealed his fate the moment he'd made his decision to pull his brother out of the snow.

"Your life is not theirs to take," Sesshomaru finally said. Matter-of-fact.

Growling. Clanking weapons. Inuyasha just blinked—_I told you so. I knew it all along._

_It's so sad. _

Sesshomaru frowned from the remembrance and tossed it away. He'd come here for a purpose. And he would see to it. He pushed some of the soldiers down, sending them to the snow. It was to make a point that he wanted to be released and have his personal space back. He ignored their snarls, disinterested. "I heard your planning to disembark from this territory. This is best. I can no longer allow Rin to remain here."

Some of the soldiers' faces twisted up in confusion. They still didn't know about his connection with the human girl. He had done well to keep that a secret as well. It seemed Inuyasha had not given the information either. He, again, tossed away a nip of surprised satisfaction.

"So," Inuyasha drawled. "Take her. It's about time you got her out of my hair."

"I cannot take her. It is not safe."

There was a beat of silence.

Sesshomaru stifled an urge to sigh. _Fools_. Must he explain everything?

"You are wise in leaving this place. But you are not knowledgeable about the Elders who hunt you." Inuyasha eyes narrowed at Sesshomaru's slowly spoken words. Flickering.

"Only I can make certain they will not find you."

Many in the clearing unabashedly dropped their mouths in utter shock, a look they'd made a lot that day.

Inuyasha just cracked his claws again into a fist. "Oh wow," he seethed between elongated teeth.

"That _is_ a load of shit."


	27. Aching Agreement

**The General**

**Chapter Twenty Seven**

* * *

_The eyes scream it out._

* * *

Ukyou kicked at a disembodied head with disgust. So the half-breed had retaliated and escaped. Damn it all, he thought viciously. He could detect the scent of full-blooded Inu-Youkai. Certainly Shirabaku's soldiers wouldn't attack themselves so that left only one other option. Inuyasha had his own group of demon men to protect him. How many hanyou lovers _were_ there in this world!?

Shaking his head to dislodge the rage, Ukyou decided it was time to report back. He was the only one allowed to come so close to the human village. Shirabaku didn't want to send too many of his soldiers at a time and risk being spotted. It would not do, according to the general, if they caught human attention and were hunted. An annoyance.

Ukyou found the foolishness sufferable. Why not just attack the human village? Maybe it would attract the hanyou if he heard the screams and smelled the blood. He was half-human after all. But no. Shirabaku didn't even want to kill the disgusting half-flesh filth. Even though they were given instructions for Inuyasha to be brought in "dead or alive", Shirabaku ordered his men for the latter. Pathetic—such a waste of a general position.

Ukyou blew out a breath then ran off. Not without giving the head another good kick first, of course.

* * *

Inuyasha imagined slicing his Tetsusaiga through Sesshomaru's neck. Blood squirting. Kicking the disembodied head. And he felt nothing except a flicker of unease that he didn't feel anything. But wrong. Nonetheless, he imagined another similar death scene one more time before Miroku's voice brought him out of the reverie.

"I'm sorry…I…I think you may need to repeat yourself. Are you implying that you wish to _protect_ Inuyasha from the hunters?"

Sesshomaru, head still connected to his torso, a shame, narrowed his eyes. "I implied no such thing."

"Then what are you saying," Kasuhama asked in a cautious whisper.

"If you did not concede my words the first time, it is your own fault," Sesshomaru replied in an equally low tone. "I will not repeat myself."

Inuyasha could sense everyone's confusion. Hell, he supposed he should be confused as well. His chest and abdomen only felt painfully tight, pressurizing into a harrowing ache. Wanting to be released, needing to be released, but doing so would be too dangerous. Right?

Right. It should never be done. Or he wouldn't survive.

Deciding on a whim that he should get things rolling again, Inuyasha grunted, "He's saying he'll help…in his own bastardly-ice-prick way." He cussed but there was no heat behind it. Just boredom. And weariness. He held the Daiyoukai's gaze, never wavering.

"You weren't the one to tell them. I'm guessing…since I was just nearly kidnapped by a few of Shirabaku's cronies a little while ago, that _he_ was the one to leak your dirty little secret. So now you're trying to clean up the mess before it gets too out of hand. You say you're not here for a fight but you're willing to hide me away. Maybe to kill me later when there's less nosy witnesses. Or maybe you won't kill me at all for a while. You'll trick your…Royal Board of Who Gives a Shit and when your little war is over, you can come back and deal with me like you want. Without any interferences. Without any trouble. Without a damn sword to mess up all that hard work. The way _you_ want to. Because, damn it all, you're Lord frickin' Sesshomaru who should always get what he wants."

Inuyasha heaved a sigh, pushing the air past the pressure within him. "Well? Did I get it right?"

Judging by the increasingly ticking vein in Sesshomaru's temple, the hanyou figured he had hit the nail on the head. Kasuhama, Yasuo, Kuma, and Tomi stared at him, eyes wide and unblinking. What, he thought, didn't they get it? It was so…_painfully_…obvious.

A growl fluttered in Sesshomaru's chest and the rims of his eyes grew red. Yep. He'd hit the nail _directly _on the head. Inuyasha rubbed the back of his neck, undisturbed by the display.

"If I try to fight you, everything will just go to hell. Once you decide on something, not even getting your arm cut off will stop you. And it's not just you…now I have an entire army of hanyou hunters after me. Either way I go, whatever the _blasted HELL _I do!—"Inuyasha shielded his eyes. "I'm going to be killed again."

"Inuyasha," Yasuo urgently said. "What are you saying?"

"You can't!" Kuma snapped. "We won't let you do this. We can do it on our own! Don't trust him!"

Inuyasha flinched.

Snapping cold.

"_NEVER!" _

Youki blasted out of Inuyasha's shoulders with one controlled burst. As soon as it came, slapping everyone into tense stances, it was gone and he was deadpan again, eyes covered by hair.

"I will _never_ trust him."

Sesshomaru looked down at the crown of his brother's head, at the ears which did not move. He didn't know his lips were slightly parted.

"Take me wherever the hell you want."

Sharp intakes of breath. Inuyasha finally lifted his head and Sesshomaru was half-mindedly distasteful at how his mouth was dry.

"But know this. You can't take me unless I go willingly. And I only will…if you promise…," Tetsusaiga sparked and ignited when it was unleashed. The soldiers parted and the broad side of the giant fang hovered next to Sesshomaru's cheek. He did not lean back, did not bring up his hand, because he knew Tenseiga would not let its kin in steel hurt him. But his flesh still singed and blackened, Tetsusaiga striking at him with fiery electricity. It was fueled by Inuyasha's hidden inner rage and yet seemed to warn him itself. And Tenseiga allowed its master to be burned by the warning.

"Promise what?" He growled.

"You will lift the banishment."

It was said so simply that there was no initial reaction. Sesshomaru lowered his chin. "My word is law. And I can easily force you to leave."

"Sure," Inuyasha frowned deeper. "You may be full-demon. But you know full well that I can put up a fight. I would not be _easy_. I _wouldn't_ let you. And neither…will they…" The Inu-Youkai soldiers blinked, still stunned by his previous command, but then, almost as one, they turned their gazes to Sesshomaru. And growled.

Sesshomaru was sincerely taken aback. Who was this half-man? To actually, _uncharacteristically _use others as back-up…to use his _own_ soldiers as _back-up…_Either the hanyou had magically grown an intelligent brain in the Daiyoukai's absence, or this wasn't Inuyasha at all.

"You would never accept their aid," Sesshomaru said firmly.

"We would give it regardless!" Yasuo answered. More growls in agreement, from even those standing outside of Inuyasha's protective circle, including the misfit group who smelled like graveyards.

"Promise it, Sesshomaru," Inuyasha said over the sound of rumbling throats, "you will lift the banishment and you will not harm anyone in this territory. _Promise it_…and I'll go with you."

Things were steadily winding their way out of his control, once again. What was it about this bloody hanyou that made his life so irrevocably unpredictable! Sesshomaru had to do all he could to pull back at the nauseating burn taunting him to bite the hollow of Inuyasha's neck, where the blood would fill his mouth the quickest. The spot which was hidden from him by a bandage. Filling his lungs slowly and deeply, Sesshomaru considered his options…and knew there was only one that would hold less time-consuming confrontation. There would surely _still_ be confrontation but he well understood—_damn it all to the deepest pits of all seven hells —_Inuyasha had made it so there was only one reasonable choice. The consequence would only be his pride, Sesshomaru thought angrily. He closed his eyes so he wouldn't have to be penetrated by that damnable gaze of the half-breed any longer.

"I will do it."

"Promise it."

He gritted his teeth and flashed his eyes open. "I promise it!"

"No." Inuyasha's eyes swelled with red and a calm snarl left his mouth. _Promise. _

The beast, it was angry, and yet it seemed to purr again as though it hadn't heard such beautiful language for a lifetime. It was angry, and yet it prompted him to heed to the command. Just this once.

The sounds left him with a sense nearly, nearly akin to relief. _I, blood leader of the homeland, do promise. My word will not be broken by my own doing._

His Youkai blood surged up when Tetsusaiga was taken away, healing his damaged cheek. All eyes were on him, disturbed and stunned, so they did not see the encompassing blanket of exhaustion fall over Inuyasha's face. It disquieted Sesshomaru, stronger than he would ever expect or admit to. But it was soon gone, pulled back and hidden away under the strength of ice and control. It was gone so completely…that Sesshomaru fleetingly wondered if he imagined it. This couldn't be Inuyasha. There was no satisfaction, no arrogant smirk, even long after Tetsusaiga was sheathed. He didn't even cross his arms. Although, Sesshomaru did notice him clench his sword hand and pull it into the pit of his sleeve.

"Alright. Let's just get this over with."

Nobody moved. Everything occurred in a fashion that had been a bit too fast for the witnesses to process. Sighing, a suffering sound, Inuyasha pushed down Kasuhama and Yasuo's arms. The others in the protective circle took the hint and relaxed a little bit as well. But they were still unequivocally confused. They had heard the Daiyoukai's promise and their instincts had accepted it. They were free to return home. They would be safe to do so. A wall of that lingering confusion and a strange unexplainable bereavement halted any sort of audible joy-making, however. In a way, it felt like the hanyou was offering himself up as a sacrifice. For…_their_ benefit.

And it could never be allowed!

Inuyasha stepped forward and was immediately halted. Kasuhama's hand clenched around his shoulder and there was something to the gesture—the warmth of his palm, the strength of the grip, the look of fierce determination on the demon's face, _something_—which made the hanyou suddenly want to sink to his knees. _Please take it_, his heart lamented secretly. _Deal with this for me. I don't know what to do. _And Kasuhama saw it briefly—an intense shadow of pleading emerging behind the deadness and the coldness in Inuyasha's gaze. In that briefness, it was the pleading of a child and a dying man all in one. It was nearly his undoing. His fingers tightened into the suikan fur. He didn't know when things had changed or how it could have happened so quickly, but Kasuhama, with everything in him, knew he didn't want this pup-grown-too-soon to be hurt again. With everything in him, canine instincts, his own conscience, Kasuhama made his decision. He would protect this person, like he would protect any of his comrades.

"Wherever you go, Inuyasha, I will go too."

His dead eyes widened minutely before Inuyasha swiftly turned his face away and pried at Kasuhama's wrist. He harshly jerked the arm away. "That's not part of the deal. Take everyone here, go back home, and quit bothering me."

"No, Inuyasha. I will not allow you to walk to your death!"

Inuyasha snorted weakly. "Like I would let him kill me again."

"So what will you do? How can you ensure everyone here that you will be alright? I have not known you for long, Inuyasha, but even I can tell that this is not _normal_ for you. Why are you being so willing? I thought you hated your brother!"

Inuyasha's eyes pierced him then and Kasuhama stilled beneath that wordless expression again, impressive and terrible. So terrible that he wanted to look away. But couldn't. _Don't question me_, the expression said viciously, painfully. _I don't know why! Please don't ask me again. I don't know!_

"There's nothing else I can do. Except maybe letting that Royal Board of Ass-Wipes and lying bastard Shirababa have the opportunity to taste Tetsusaiga's steel," Inuyasha's tone was flat with only a hint of an edge. "But even _I_ have some sense not to run into a fight I don't belong in. Going off for a while will be quick and simple."

Actually, he would rather tear his sword into these full-blooded Ass-Wipes and Bastards, including one standing before him, for freaking up his life and getting him so far off-course with Naraku and the Jewel. But he just…he really didn't know…the idea had come to him and the words had left before he could contemplate everything…

He'd rather chew off his own ear than be alone in Sesshomaru's presence—_travel_ with him alone—hell, even be near him now longer than need be. What the hell was he doing? An off-kilter swell of self-loathing floated up through the ice with ease. What the hell was he doing…?

_You're lying_. Kasuhama thought, sadly placing his hand on the hanyou's shoulder again. _You're lying._ "Wherever you go, I will go too. I will not allow you to dissuade me."

"I as well," Yasuo said calmly.

"I will do so also," Tomi growled. He softly poked a knife against Sesshomaru's chest.

The Daiyoukai glowered at them in warning. "You cannot. As your lord, I will not permit it."

There was a tense silence as the Inu-Youkai soldiers inwardly shifted in unease. Instincts and a lifetime of servitude to the homeland's leader beckoned them to back down. But Kasuhama pulled back his shoulders; face alight with sudden determination and acceptance.

"I do acknowledge you as the Lord of the Western Lands, Sesshomaru-sama, leader of our home. We are your followers. We have pledged our lives to serving you. _However_…" Kasuhama turned to Inuyasha and took a few steps back. "I also acknowledge the scent of the royal family in Inuyasha's blood. I not only acknowledge it, I _accept_ the reality that Inuyasha is also a prince of our homeland…the next heir to the throne. And I will also follow him as I follow you, _Lord_ Sesshomaru."

Inuyasha's ears perked high when Kasuhama suddenly took a deep bow. "I apologize to you _Lord_ Inuyasha but as a member of the military guard of the great Western Kingdom, I cannot allow you to travel unaccompanied." Yasuo copied Kasuhama, stepping back and bowing reverently. Inuyasha's head turned between them both and then swiveled in a near complete circle when more of the soldiers mimicked the movements as well.

"What the hell…?"

Kasuhama continued, "We must ensure that no harm comes to you." And the unspoken words were heard and understood as indicated by Sesshomaru's growing snarl: _Even if that harm is from the very lord of our lands, your brother. _Calls of agreement were made.

"What in the hell…!"

* * *

"What is happening?" Sango asked from a good distance away. She still held Hiraikotsu in an elevated position, just in case.

"Shouldn't we do something!" Shippo tugged fervently on Kagome's pant leg. "Sesshomaru looks really angry…"

"I don't know," Kagome said, hands tightening around her bow. "I just don't know."

"There's no need to be concerned at the moment. Lord Sesshomaru has promised not to harm anyone in this territory."

"Myouga, when did you get here!" Heads popped up around Kagome's shoulder where the little flea demon sat.

"Ah, the talking bug," Nagaharu said.

Myouga ruffled, irritated. "I am not a bug! I have told you already, I am Lord Inuyasha's trusted and most loyal advisor!"

"Loyal, huh?" Sango said dryly. "You conveniently disappeared when Inuyasha was attacked."

"Yes, well," the flea coughed in his hand.

"I guess there really _isn't_ any danger right now if Myouga is around," Kagome said with a stroke of derision after a moment's pause. "Do you know what's going on?" Her heart had yet to settle down since Sesshomaru had clamped his hand around Inuyasha's neck. _Twice. _She'd shoot this arrow straight into his chest, she thought fiercely, if he does anything to hurt Inuyasha again.

"At the moment," Myouga answered, curiously stroking his chin, "Lord Sesshomaru's own soldiers are pledging their loyalty and protection to Lord Inuyasha, accepting him as a holder of the royal bloodline. Initially anyway." Their eyes widened and Kagome felt a lift of intense appreciation for Kasuhama and the others. _Thank you. Please don't be a trick. Please, really keep Inuyasha safe. _

"What do you mean 'initially'," Miroku asked.

"Well…Inuyasha may be related by blood but he was never accepted properly into the royal family. For Inu-Youkai, there is an entire ritual around it. It would be too complicated to explain in human terms," Myouga's voice grew heavy. "It is meant to be done by a family member, a parent preferably. The Inu-no-Taisho. But Inuyasha's father died before it could ever be done."

They well understood what he implied. Inuyasha had never been fully acknowledged as the next rightful heir of the throne because his only remaining blood relative, Inuyasha knew of, was the very demon-man who had kept him secret and plunged a hand through his stomach.

Kasuhama and the others were doing something very, very dangerous. Kagome understood it well now. By retreating from battle, they had been banished. By accepting the "hateful hanyou" as a leader…well, she wouldn't be surprised if Sesshomaru didn't keep his promise at all and the clearing was ransacked with carnage any minute now. Despite the distance, Kagome's awareness prickled from Sesshomaru's youki-filled rage. But long seconds passed and Sesshomaru didn't make a move.

* * *

Inuyasha waved his hand with flustered swipes. "Stop it! Get the hell up! What do you think you're doing? You're going to get yourself killed and mess everything up."

Kasuhama rose. "He will not kill us. He _promised._"

Sesshomaru's incisors elongated, though his transformation stopped there.

"We accept you both. It is our duty to accompany you on your travels. It is our privilege to protect you with our lives."

Inuyasha cocked his head to the side, the ice reigning in the emotion which would surely break him. He couldn't take this seriously. He _couldn't. _If he did, the pressure would pop and he wouldn't survive. He couldn't consider the depth of what they were saying, of what they were doing, of what it all meant…or…he just wouldn't survive. "I've never needed _anybody_ to protect me. Don't think this is the first time I've had hanyou hunters after me. Just go…_home!_"

It had to be a trick.

"Impossible," Yasuo stated.

"Can't do it," Kuma said, biting a nail disinterestedly.

Hearing this, Kagome ran a few feet forward and braced her feet apart. "We will be coming too, Inuyasha!"

It was almost like thunder had sounded, though everything was quiet. Inuyasha turned around slowly and the dead "something" in his eyes was so harsh, so unflinching that Kagome felt a sudden urge to either smack him, embrace it out of him, or cry.

"You. Will. Not."

He was scary. Scarier than even when she first met him, when he chased after her trying to steal the jewel. But this was Inuyasha—not a Sesshomaru-clone. This was Inuyasha—the boy she loved, who had been through enough in just a few short weeks. This was the effect of all that hardship crammed in too short of time. This was how he was protecting himself. Kagome knew him enough not to be shirked by fear.

"Inuyasha," the calmness, from when they were in her room and he asked her how he was supposed to deal without the rosary, filled her suddenly. She wasn't going to let him go Alpha on her now—though she didn't know why the word "alpha" just sprang into her head. He was always doing everything alone. He was always taking the blows himself. He said he didn't need anyone to protect him. Well, screw it, she though with an Inuyasha-inspired curse. She was going to stay by his side no matter what, even if he didn't want it. She was going to protect _him_ for once!

"I will not go, Inuyasha. I will not stay at the village or in…my _homeland_, waiting for you, wondering if you're okay. I don't care about the danger. I don't _care_ what you say! You're not going to shove a tree down the well this time! _I'm going with you!_"

And Inuyasha walked away. He walked away from Sesshomaru, from Kasuhama and all the other soldiers. He turned his back on them and walked to Kagome, ears forward and alert to her yells. "You. Will. Not," he said coldly.

The dead, dark "something", it was so scary. _Oh, Inuyasha_. She involuntarily shivered, but Kagome didn't wince back. She was going to fix this. She loved this blasted half-man and would heal him, would protect him, even if he cursed her in return. "I _will._"

"And so will we," Miroku said evenly.

"All of us!" Nagaharu shouted, fist in the air.

One breath in, agonizingly slow. "You. _Will…NOT!_"

Inuyasha was right in front of her so the yell was deafening for Kagome's ears. But she stood her ground and no one backed down behind her. "No."

Inuyasha's deadly-guarded eyes flicked from the members in the back to her own determined face. Magenta stripes were emerging on his cheeks. "I could force you."

"We'll go behind your back and follow you anyway."

No angry retort. Instead, crystals seemed to materialize over the golden, red-flecked irises. "But why?"

_Why are you disobeying my authority again? Why are you _betraying_ me again?_

Kagome's throat constricted. Fingers mildly trembling, she gripped the forelocks of his hair and jerked his head down. He glared at her, through icy-darkness, through the eyes of his damnable brother. In the back of her thoughts, in the back of her deep heart, she wondered despairingly: _could she really fix this?_

You'll have to try, she told herself. If it meant she would have to follow him like a dog, construct a rosary where she was tied to his side, soak in his growing hatred every minute of every day, even if it _took_ 500 years, she was going to try to bring her Inuyasha back. Tetsusaiga thumped as though in answer to her thoughts.

"Inuyasha," she whispered. "I will not see you die again."

He went still. He didn't even breathe. That was his only reaction.

"You can't stop us. We're your friends. We care about you. And we've dealt with worse things than this. This isn't so dangerous considering…so let me go. Let _us _go." She tightened her grip. "We are _not_ going to allow anything like that happen to you again."

Inuyasha felt so wrong. He was stuck, pressurized, squeezed on all sides. No escape. Trapped. He wanted to hurt her, shake her mercilessly until she went willingly, or maybe he could somehow keep her in the future indefinitely. And his self-loathing increased along with the negation. He was stuck—between wanting to shake her or crush her to him, lips smashed over those damnably sweet-talking lips of hers. But he couldn't. He couldn't or he wouldn't survive.

But as for her plea, he knew that there was nothing he could do without having to resort to irreparable violence. It took what felt like a long difficult lifetime but he soon relented, with one small jerk of his head.

"Fine. But you _stay_ _away_ from him. And do what I say when I say it."

Kagome smiled that sweet, undoing smile of hers and the ice had to trap him even further so he would not be affected by it. "Okay," she said, an underlying sorrow. "Okay."

What the hell was he doing…?

He wasn't being normal, Kasuhama was right. He should just claim he could take anything those Royal Elders threw at him. He should arrogantly refuse Sesshomaru and go after Shirabaku himself. He didn't know what it was. Was it the remembrance of Rin's fearful eyes; the sight of Shippo being backhanded to the ground? Was it the Inu-Youkai soldiers' horror when they heard the Royal Board knew of his existence? He knew he hadn't slept well for days now, but the fatigue seemed bone-deep. He'd been sucked into one hell of a mess.

Inuyasha faced his brother. "Where are we going?" _What the hell are _you_ doing? Why are you here? Why not do as they say? Why…kill me then come and say you're not here for a fight? Isn't that the simplest—to just kill me again?_

Sesshomaru barely hissed, "They cannot all come. It will slow us down."

Inuyasha shrugged. "If it pisses you off then it's fine with me."

To that, Sesshomaru could not find the composure to answer.

* * *

Shirabaku idly picked out the shards of ceramic from his hand. Upon hearing Ukyou's report that ten of his finest soldiers had been cut down, his cup he'd been drinking from had had no chance when slammed to the ground. He picked out one hefty piece, his flesh clinging on the point, and relished in the satisfaction he'd receive if he threw this at Ukyou's smug little face. He would kill the mutt, but General Shirabaku understood that now was not the time. Patience.

"And you are certain of what you smelled?"

Ukyou grimaced, "Of course! That half-breed has an army of his own."

_Impossible. _Shirabaku licked his palm while eyeing the demon-man standing before him. The soldiers listened and shifted uneasily, yearning for retribution of what was done to their comrades. "Hn. Full-blooded Inu-Youkai warriors. It could only be Lord Sesshomaru's forces."

"Then you understand. He has his brother's protection!"

Shirabaku slowly sneered, "Impossible. They despise each other. To them, it would be torturous to stoop so low." He remembered well how Inuyasha had broken his own hand to prove that point. Shirabaku considered himself a good judge of character and had no doubt about either of the brothers. They would _never_.

"Then you're calling me a liar." Ukyou slowly balled his hands. The soldiers growled in warning but Ukyou made no attempt at an attack. The dingo was incredibly intelligent when it came to the preservation of his well-being.

"I consider you many things." Shirabaku flicked up a finger, "Now—We know the direction of Inuyasha's scent. We know he will not remain here, close to the human village, now that he knows we are after him. So…let us go express our disgruntlement for what was done to my dogs before he leaves. Shall we?"

He waved his arm out and a resounding clamor of growls and chuckles and clinking metal arose.

"If you _are_ correct, Ukyou, I will need to thank you." Shirabaku rose to his feet.

"For what?"

Shirabaku held his gaze while some of his soldiers helped tie his armor in place, pulling the chest plate over his head. "Have you ever heard the howl an Inu-Youkai makes before it dies?"

Ukyou leaned a bit back because of his conversational tone. "No."

"Well," the general slowly smiled. "Sesshomaru made the most beautiful sound before he fell.

I would love to hear it again."

* * *

Inuyasha had to distract himself. He wanted no part of the planning process. While Kasuhama and Sesshomaru talked about their destination, while Kagome and the others packed the belongings and purged the clearing of their presence, Inuyasha found himself trudging over to Kouga. His feet simply took him there. Hakkaku and Ginta made room for him to sit.

"How's he doing?" Did he really care? Inuyasha wasn't sure anymore. His shoulders itched because of Sesshomaru's presence behind him. A long silence had resumed after everyone announced they would be joining Inuyasha on his journey into hiding, as Sesshomaru visibly brought himself under control. But Inuyasha noticed him glance at Rin and afterwards, he didn't voice any more complaint. Inuyasha's mind whispered questions: _Why are you allowing it? Why aren't you just killing all of these annoyances? Why do you care about a human girl?_ There were no answers and he didn't feel up to pondering over them any longer. Maybe Sesshomaru was trapped too…

The ice dropped another degree lower.

"He's breathing easier," Ginta answered.

"I guess…because of you, Inuyasha." Hakkaku cautiously lifted a corner of his mouth.

"Feh." Inuyasha willfully focused on the ground.

The wolf was looking better even after just three days since he gleefully swallowed hanyou blood. And it seemed that in the interlude when Inuyasha was gone, distracted by an attempted kidnapping, the wolf had finally stopped drooling. The healing was going a little quicker than Inuyasha expected, since Kouga had seemed so ill. But he _was_ full-demon after all—and full-demons were just so damn _amazing_… Inuyasha blew out a breath. It had been a long day. Was it really just this morning? Kagome returned, they learned about the disease, Myouga showed up, they learned _he_ was the frickin' cure, attacked by hunters…and now—damn it to hell, was it all just _one_ day? Inuyasha rubbed a thumb in the space between the bridge of his nose and the underside of his brow. Was he getting a headache? Should probably expect one…

"Um, Inuyasha? Would it still be alright if we stayed here? We'll leave as soon as Kouga is able!" Hakkaku said.

They weren't part of this war…

"Yeah, I meant what I said," they sighed in relief. Would it really be so bad to bring the prince back sick? Inuyasha continued. "I'd prefer it if you stay out of the village. There's a sickness going around and they're skittish enough about demons. You can stay in my forest. It's on the other side of the village, the opposite of here. I'll let Kaede know."

The wolf-boys nodded energetically. They were creatures of the outdoors; they didn't mind not being allowed in human living rooms. Kouga would be just as comfortable in the forest, especially now that he was out of danger and moving to a full-recovery.

They didn't talk for a while. Inuyasha was comfortable with it. Even watching the wolf sleep was comfortable. Inuyasha always figured he'd like Kouga better when he was unconscious.

"Ne, Inuyasha? Could I…maybe ask you a personal question?"

Inuyasha glanced at Hakkaku. Personal questions? Kasuhama had asked him a personal question. Just earlier today. Damn. "Depends on what it is."

"Oh, well," Hakkaku worriedly bit the inside of his cheek. "I just never knew you had a brother."

"And that it was _Lord_ _Sesshomaru_," Ginta added with a flourish.

"Yeah. _What about it_?"

"Ah…it's just…we never knew you were royalty, Inuyasha."

"You're a prince like Kouga," Hakkaku furrowed his brows at Inuyasha's expression. "Aren't you?"

_I accept the reality that Inuyasha is also a prince of our homeland. _

"Tch. I'm no prince." Inuyasha idly ripped at the grass. "Just a mutt." _An unwanted mutt. Nothing has changed._ Even now that they knew about his existence, he was still not wanted.

"Oh. Okay."

Kouga made a small noise, effectively ending the conversation. Hakkaku and Ginta shuffled around, all in a fluster, and tentatively called out his name. Kouga shifted, wrinkling his nose as he sniffed. _Hanyou…s-sick…_Inuyasha remembered, that was earlier today too. He made a move to get up when suddenly Kouga mumbled his name. He opened his weary blue eyes and searched for him.

"Right here, wolf-face."

Kouga's face brightened with recognition and with the help of his pack-mates, he moved to his back. He didn't have the strength to sit up and didn't try. He flicked over Inuyasha's features and licked his lips. When he spoke again, it was raw from his days of vomiting and snarling, "Wh-what's wrong w-with ya, dog-turd?"

"Wha'dya mean?" Inuyasha lazily fitted his chin into the palm of his hand, arm resting on an upraised knee.

Kouga weakly moved his hand on the grass, most likely referring to the events (and one certain person in particular) behind him but Inuyasha didn't bother to look. The wolf tilted his head, confused. "Ya just…look like sh-shit…"

"Heh. Coming from you, I guess I should take that as a compliment. You've been drooling all over yourself for days."

Kouga grunted, eyes crinkled. He sniffed again. Groaning, he attempted to cover his nose. "Guess…it's no sur-p-prise but…your scent's kinda makin' me nauseous…"

Inuyasha just sighed. "I get that a lot."

The wolf looked over him again, as though Inuyasha had just transformed into a stranger. There were many questions in his eyes but when those blue irises noticed the bandages on Inuyasha's neck, all disheveled and slightly pink, vague remembrances of insatiable desire and the slurping sound when skin is ripped prompted him to utter just one.

"Did I…do that?"

Inuyasha's hand followed the direction of his gaze. He ripped the bandage away. "Don't worry about it. It was nothing. You _wimpy_ wolf."

Kouga's lips quirked up in a smirk. But it soon fell into contemplation. It was not only Inuyasha's proximity; Kouga's sensitive senses could detect the aura of Inuyasha's blood emanating from the pores of his flesh. The smell seemed permanently etched into his nostrils. Within the pit of disturbing dreams, Kouga had recalled more flashes of desire, slurping, and the tingling of a coppery liquid on his tongue, coating the tunnel of his throat. He'd wanted to consume it all, he remembered with intense disgust and self-loathing. He'd _needed_ it. And although Kouga didn't understand completely in how he was there in the clearing, awake and finally—_thankfully _—calm, he instinctively knew that it was thanks to this half-breed. Maybe…there had been a reason to why he'd needed it so badly…like he had known…somehow…

Soft fatigue washed back over him. He wanted to know the whole story. And he wanted to know why Sesshomaru was here but Inuyasha wasn't fighting. He wanted to know…why there was a tinge of sadness in the hanyou's eyes. But Kouga was slipping away fast, back into sweet darkness where his heartbeat resonated serenely.

He swallowed to wet his mouth. "Oi. Inuyasha…"

Inuyasha nodded his chin curtly. It wasn't everyday that Kouga used his name. It kind of sounded funny. "What?"

Kouga's eyelids fluttered. "Thanks," he whispered. His head lolled to the side, asleep before he could see Inuyasha's reaction.

The half-breed rubbed his brow again. "Yeah, whatever."

* * *

He didn't need to see Hakkaku and Ginta stiffen. The shadow emerging before him, the scent clouding his nose, the danger prickling his back, and Tetsusaiga's answering thrum to Tenseiga's call was warning enough. Inuyasha refused to make any movement to indicate he knew of Sesshomaru's leering presence. He could bet the Daiyoukai was curling his upper lip a bit when he said, "The wolf has the disease."

Inuyasha unseeingly watched Kouga sleep. "Don't even try it, Sesshomaru. I won't let you kill him."

Hakkaku and Ginta flinched into warning stances, fangs bared. They would protect their leader, no matter the cost.

In the same way, but done quietly and subtlety, Kasuhama stood at Sesshomaru's side. He would not allow the elder to be close to Inuyasha without his overseeing. "I'm sure your nose can tell, my lord. The disease is leaving him."

Sesshomaru's mind sharpened with unvoiced interest. "It is not possible. Nothing could be done by even the greatest of our healers." He didn't understand, with irritation, when Inuyasha barked out a soft laugh. He turned to Kasuhama, expecting an explanation. Kasuhama merely smiled, satisfied, fueling the Daiyoukai's irritation.

"Don't worry your pretty little head about it, Sesshomaru," Inuyasha said loftily, satisfied as well with Sesshomaru's crackle of annoyance. "You'll find out soon enough."

* * *

The long day finally dwindled close by the time everyone was ready to depart. They all felt uneasy with the steep surrealism in that it all progressed rather straightforwardly. The wolf-men were safely within the confines of Inuyasha's Forest, with Kaede's knowledge. Satchels and backpacks were packed with supplies from the future, ever ready because of Kagome's mother. The only moment there was a hitch was when discussion was made about the children, Rin and Shippo. Should they stay in the village? Both of the children admirably announced that they would not leave Inuyasha's side. Rin, of course, was more timid in how she phrased her desire, uncertain about her lord's reaction. Frankly, she was uncertain about him period. Her greatest fear when she asked to hide along with Inuyasha and the others was that it would give the Daiyoukai cause to punish Inuyasha again. It would be her fault once more, she thought. Inuyasha was more vocal against it, causing Shippo to tear up and sniffle. Sesshomaru only looked over Rin, his own ward, with a strange and unreadable expression. He soon announced that it would be best if they came along. An argument would have ensued except Inuyasha was still uncharacteristically indifferent. After more discussion, it was agreed that the village was too open and most likely known by the hunters that were after Inuyasha. The children could be captured and used as hostages. The danger was still possible but it became more logical to keep the children close than to leave them at the village, where the Protectors—Inuyasha, especially—were not around to ensure safety for all. All they could hope for, as the moment to leave dawned, was that the village _would_ be safe and continued to be considered "not part of this war".

Inuyasha helped Kagome onto Kirara. She, along with Sango and Miroku, looked down at Inuyasha with concern alight on their faces despite the increasing darkness of dusk. Inuyasha patted Shippo's head—the boy was snuggled against his neck again—and pushed the reluctant kit into Kagome's waiting arms. "Travel high and stay quiet," Inuyasha said.

"Please be careful, Inuyasha," Kagome whispered. From her shoulder, Myouga nodded earnestly.

The hanyou lifted a brow, seemingly amused by the plea. "We have to confuse our scent and since there's so many of us, it's going to be difficult. So we're going to be traveling all night. Don't come down unless you absolutely have to, like if you lose us. But that shouldn't be a problem, Kirara has great eyesight." The feline Youkai purred huskily in answer. Inuyasha half-mindedly stroked her as he walked past.

His shard-hunting companions called out his name, but the hanyou motioned for Kirara to take off. He didn't watch them go up into the sky, where stars started to emerge from the pinkish-gray hue of the sunset.

"Let's go," Inuyasha told Yasuo. The full-blooded demon nodded and they both started to jog, catching up to the grave-digging gang, the other soldiers, and the leader who'd banished them only a week or so earlier.

The headache Inuyasha figured would arrive was already pounding with ferocity. It had been a long day, but Inuyasha knew it was now going to be an even longer night.

* * *

"No! Stop! Put me down!"

"Should we kill him, sir?"

Shirabaku was highly amused. Ukyou bucked and twisted in the grasp of his soldiers' arms, spouting curses that not even _he_ had ever heard before. The General turned his head away and sniffed the air again, deciding not to answer quite yet. It was just too satisfying. To force him to work with this dingo creature was intolerable…and confusing, to say the least. Why the Royal Board would insist they do so was beyond him. Perhaps they were just amused of his audacity to seek them out to incur the hanyou's destruction. It certainly was an unfortunate twist of luck that Ukyou had been there when his notice had arrived at the palace. But all things considering, he should be glad that everything was going according to plan despite the measly dingo's interference. Sesshomaru's secret was dispelled. The hanyou born was known to exist.

And the chaos was only beginning.

Shirabaku smiled to himself. All he did was say the word "hanyou" and send a lock of stolen hair and he had the Royal Elders of the West practically _begging _for his assistance. He knew their reasoning: the homeland could not learn that the accursed hanyou still lived. Fractured as the kingdom was from scandal, disease, and paranoid suspicions, the news of Inuyasha's life could possibly lead to a full-blown revolt. Things would never be brought under their control again. And that—Shirabaku knew the Elders well enough to understand—would just not do.

Inuyasha had explained well enough, when he was restrained at Shirabaku's camp, that he didn't care about Sesshomaru or his kingdom. In all honesty, Shirabaku viewed the hanyou as a non-threat. An amusement, surely. An annoyance, perhaps. Shirabaku was not one to promote cross-breeding between humans and Inu-Youkai. Nonetheless, the Southern General did not consider Inuyasha in the same light as the Royal Elders or that of his prejudiced, blood-thirsty command. Inuyasha was simply…a benefit.

Certainly more of a benefit, in the long run, than this blasted Ukyou would ever be.

He relished in one more yelp of pain before he lifted up a hand. "Enough," Shirabaku stated. "He was correct. Inuyasha was here. And there _were_ others."

Ukyou landed on the ground harshly, having been thrown really then simply released. The Youkai-man dusted himself off angrily. "I told you! Can't you trust your own _noses?_ I thought you were _dog-_demons!" He pushed one of the soldiers and received a good punch to the jaw in return. Shirabaku made no comment about it—he wished it had been him.

"Yes, there were others. Of many species actually. Human. Tiger," Shirabaku inhaled deeply. "Hmm. Snake even."

Slowly, as hatred burned, Shirabaku grinned. "Sesshomaru was here as well. In the _flesh_." Growls in answer.

"I told you," Ukyou hissed. "The hanyou has his brother's protection!"

"Perhaps. But I doubt that is how he looks at it." Ukyou scoffed in confusion.

Shirabaku leaned back, taking in the smells to his very core. Inuyasha had spilt much blood in this clearing. It was nearly heady, regardless of the human taint. There was something very interesting about the aroma of this place. He spoke half-mindedly, concentrating, "There was a wolf here. Several. But one…yes…he has the sickness."

"The sickness!"

"It has spread to the wolves' clan?"

"What are you talking about?" Ukyou said. "This is pointless. We know where the half-breed is going! Let's go after him!"

Shirabaku came to his decision and straightened. Very amusing, he thought, curiosity deepening. "In due time. It has only been a few hours. With so many traveling, there will bound to be a slip-up. And we'll find them. For now…we're going to take a little detour…"

"A detour!" Ukyou spluttered. "Why the hell--?"

"Silence!" One soldier whacked Ukyou on the head. He fell back to the ground.

Shirabaku knew well that his own soldiers had questions, similar to the dingo's, but loyalty was such a marvelous thing. He nodded satisfactorily at his dogs. "It should not take long," he quipped. He ignored Ukyou's yowl when he stepped onto his back. He trudged through the snow, off-course from where Inuyasha and Sesshomaru's scent was heading. The snow crunched as he was followed. Shirabaku spoke over his shoulder.

"There is a strange-smelling wolf I would like to speak to."


	28. Why

**The General**

**Chapter Twenty-Eight**

* * *

_I cannot run fast enough._

* * *

"Why do you think it's called _Inuyasha's_ Forest?"

"Hn. I dunno. Inuyasha has claimed this as his territory. Maybe he's got a big ego."

"I didn't even know that hanyous _could_ claim territory."

"Who knows? Looks like the humans don't mind. And Inuyasha seemed pretty certain that none of them would come into these woods."

"Wonder why that is too…"

"Because it's Inuyasha's most like."

"Huh…"

"Will you two shut up? I'm trying to sleep!"

Hakkaku and Ginta flinched and said their apologies in unison. Kouga, the wolf prince, closed his eyes, and relaxed his scowl so as to return into sleep. "It's definitely because the dog-turd has a big ego…" he mumbled as his parting words. The prince's wolfish companions looked at each other: Ginta shrugged while Hakkaku folded his arms and nodded in agreement to Kouga's claim.

"Most likely," Hakkaku sighed out. He fell to his back and stretched out underneath the largest tree in the forest. They didn't dare touch the bark for their senses could detect strong spiritual energy; it would surely harm them if they got any closer. There was no snow beneath the large, overhanging ceiling of branches and the wolf boys were content to remain where they were. They were a bit close to the human village; it would be better to go more towards the dense center of the forest where human hunters would definitely not travel. However, the village was quiet and reserved from the disease they were healing from. The wolves had no doubt that they would not be disturbed.

Besides, they were the full-blooded members of the proud wolf clan. Hakkaku huffed and closed his eyes. They would be able to sense if anybody was coming from _miles_ away.

* * *

They had traveled for miles, through the night and the next day. Backtracking, circling, flying, swimming to dilute their pathway of scent, doing everything they could. Inuyasha needed no instruction on how to do this and harshly cut off anybody, his brother included, who thought to explain the process or give command on what they would do next. He didn't speak to Sesshomaru but he made sure to keep his brother's gaze when he said, "I learned how to conceal my scent when I was just a pup. _Without_ any help. I know what to do." This message of self-dependence was sent out again, without tongue or words, when Inuyasha sped up his pace and kept it up when he felt that the full-demons were slowing down for his tainted blood's benefit. He refused to run next to his brother, the self-appointed leader, but he was in the front of the pack nonetheless. Inuyasha was riddled with pain and the discomfort of fatigue but none would be the wiser. He'd learned to deny his needs and hide the effects of those needs long ago as well, _without_ any help.

Clenching his jaw, Inuyasha remained tall when they finally slowed to a stop. He did not gasp for breath or hang over his knees. And inwardly, he was satisfied with himself when some of the other members did so. But he would need to be careful, Inuyasha thought with a frown. He recalled Myouga's words from only a couple of days before: _Just promise me that you will not push yourself too hard. Please take care of yourself._ He would need to take care of it without anyone's notice. He could not, absolutely _would_ not, risk falling behind.

"Wow, Inuyasha," Yasuo sighed to slow down his heartbeat. "You have some...impressive…stamina…!"

"Feh. This is nothing." His lungs and his abdomen burned, but Inuyasha refused his desire to gulp down air. He idly looked over the demon-man next to him and ruggedly quipped, "How's the arm doing?"

"This?" Yasuo referred to his bandaged stump with surprise. "Oh, it does not trouble me. Besides, it will heal naturally over the years and I will have my arm back. I could dispense the youki to regain it now but…the process is simply too painful and troublesome. And I certainly do not have your stamina either, Inuyasha."

Inuyasha ignored his good-natured chuckle, turning his head towards the front. _Troublesome, huh?_ That was the most likely reason why Sesshomaru hadn't reformed his arm either, out of some twisted sense of logic where it would be a strike against his honor to fix what the shameful hanyou had wrought. But who really gave a shit, Inuyasha thought tiredly. He still didn't care even though the thoughts had come.

"Are we there yet?" the hanyou asked Kasuhama when he saw the Inu-Youkai approach. He had easily fallen back into the role as Sesshomaru's second-in-command, becoming the bridge of conversation between the brothers. Little did Inuyasha know, however, the role was greatly altered for Kasuhama. He showed Sesshomaru respect as the higher-ranked Daiyoukai but no longer did he feel compelled to prostrate himself for Sesshomaru's favor. Kasuhama regarded the full-demon lord with expressed suspicion and even deep-seated irritation. In frank terms, would Kasuhama explain it out loud, Lord Sesshomaru had fallen out of his graces.

Kasuhama's irritated features, after having spoken to Sesshomaru, softened when he came closer to the hanyou. "Almost. We are far from your father's lands and have done well to conceal our scents. All we must do now is climb that outcropping of mountain." He pointed upward to the tall dark shadow. The sun, setting once again, was hidden behind the rock and gave it a kind of strange halo of light. It didn't translate haven or beauty to Inuyasha but rather an ominous tone caused by shadows and what hid within them.

_He_ would be hiding within them, Inuyasha reminded himself with disgust.

Kasuhama continued, "I was told that there are tunnels within it which can be used as our hideout. Your human companions could easily erect a barrier at the entrances."

Inuyasha agreed with a nod. He looked up into the sky and could only detect a blurred dark-yellow form as to where Kirara flew. "Let's get going then. Before we lose the daylight."

Kasuhama lifted his brows in admiration. "If you think you—"

"I can," Inuyasha growled harshly, pushing past him to walk towards the mountain. "Now let's go."

They followed.

* * *

Ginta reared up with a gasp. He looked around, confusion and fear knitting his brows. He didn't know what he'd heard, if he had even heard anything at all, but Ginta's doze had been interrupted…by _something_. "Hakkaku," he whispered and was fearful as to what prompted him to whisper, "Hakkaku, wake up."

The other wolf groaned and pushed away Ginta's hand. "Shut it. I was having a good dream…"

"But Hakkaku…didn't you hear that?"

Hakkaku shifted around and plopped his arm down to the ground, irritated. "Hear what?"

"I don't know. But didn't you hear it?"

Hakkaku sighed and sat up. He opened his senses to the surroundings, feeling hurried for it had really been a _nice _dream. The forest was quiet, maybe a little eerie, but winter could freeze the landscape like that sometimes. Kouga still slept peacefully and Hakkaku was satisfied that Ginta had just been paranoid. He told the wolf just as much when he laid back down. Ginta protested but was replied to with an exaggerated snore. Ginta sighed. He sat himself in a crisscross-legged manner and kept his eyes centered on the trees around them. He gnawed the inside of his cheek, fraught with a worry he couldn't explain.

* * *

Kaede put down her basket of meager herbs and the more precious futuristic medicine when a man of her village hobbled up to her, panting and pale. "What cause ye distress? Ye should not be walking around yet."

"I'm sorry…Lady Kaede b-but—"He held up a hand, politely asking for a minute as he gasped for breath, hanging over his knees. Once his chest was composed, he continued, "I heard strange sounds coming from the trees in the distance. It—it sounded like growling and laughter and the…the, uh…clanking, yes, the clanking of swords!"

_Could it be Kouga, the wolf prince? _He was gravely weakened and should not be moving around just yet. Kaede had been promised, rather enthusiastically by the prince's two companions, that there would be no disturbances caused by them. No one but herself would know they were in the area. She wanted to believe it was simply them, causing antics in their boredom. But her years of experience told her otherwise with the heavy weight of dread. Kaede looked off towards Inuyasha's Forest and the Goshinboku Tree.

Throughout this day, she had felt the disquieting tingles of warning. But they had been so minute, so quick that she had thought it to be her weary old mind playing tricks on her. Kaede had been working diligently with the sick in her village for weeks now and was tired. And she accepted, with difficulty, that she may also not be so keen in her awareness of demon energies in her old age.

She had been wrong, Kaede thought worriedly.

What could she do if, and more likely when, her feelings of danger solidified into reality? There were not many men in the village who could take on a demon attack, especially now with the weakness brought on by vomiting and fever. Kaede had been afraid of this. Usually Inuyasha, and sometimes the rest of the group as well, brought forth danger into the village but it seemed the situation had reversed itself this time.

A howl floated over the treetops and straw-thatched roofs.

Danger had come…and Inuyasha was nowhere near.

* * *

Kirara landed on a large rocky ledge, protruding out from a dark hole which would invariably lead into a dark torrent of tunnels just as Sesshomaru had explained. How he found the area and why he chose it, the lord remained characteristically aloof about. Truthfully, they had expected something a lot more terrifying or impressively extravagant than just some tunneled out mountain. But Kagome and the others, greatly travel-fatigued, could care less. Shippo tottered wearily from the neko's back, across Inuyasha's outraised arms, and settled himself comfortably on the hanyou's shoulder. Kagome was mutedly astonished when, once again, Inuyasha made no comment about it and instead proceeded to help her down. Shippo didn't look at her. He had hardly spoken to any of them during the whole trip. Kagome had tried to elicit conversation, hushed conversation for they had been commanded to be quiet, but Shippo had stubbornly refused to answer her. This was the first time he had ever been truly upset with her, besides the routine mock-cry he would do when she returned from a long stay in her time.

She was…kind of irritated. Because, well, she didn't know how to deal with it. She'd always taken Shippo's favor for her for granted. And it shamed her to acknowledge that, as well as it shamed her when she felt a brush of jealously for Shippo's new favor for Inuyasha. Kagome sighed and did her best to push away these feelings for later contemplation. They would undoubtedly be staying in these tunnels for long enough time to give her the opportunity to fix the sudden rift between her and the kit. Hopefully.

Miroku helped Sango down and, due to the heaviness of the situation, minded his hands. He firmly looked to Inuyasha, giving the hanyou assent that he was accepted to be the one to make the next decision. Inuyasha recognized it and nodded with a heavy breath. "Could you make a barrier, monk?"

"Yes. With Kagome's help, we can make it so it only accepts us. That way, it will not have to be continuously taken down and erected when one of us comes or goes." Kagome had an expression of surprise. Miroku smiled lightly, "You have been training with Lady Kaede about such things, have you not?"

"Well…yeah, but…I might not be…"

"You'll do fine," Miroku said warmly. Kagome glanced up at the hanyou but his eyes were averted, locked in ice. She swallowed and wrung her hands.

"I'll do my best."

"Do it then," Inuyasha grunted, returning his attention back to them. "And get some sleep."

Kirara settled into her kitten form and walked with Sango deeper into the cave's mouth and both were greeted by some of the soldiers who were already there. Miroku and Kagome went to do their job, casting wary eyes onto Sesshomaru who calmly traveled in. Miroku knew he should be glad Sesshomaru ignored his comment of: "Come Kagome. Let us go decide who will come and go." Miroku's nostrils flared, indignant. _Glad indeed._

Rin, having also been helped down from Kirara by Inuyasha, smiled diffidently in her lord's direction. She settled herself next to Inuyasha's leg as he came closer.

The icicles in Inuyasha's chest shivered along with Shippo's little growl, high-pitched and soft because of his youth. He noted that Kasuhama was not far behind, sending him a small flick of his eyes, trying to be reassuring. Reassuring about what? Why do it? He'd never needed help with his bastardly half-brother before.

The brothers were watched, the soldiers tense and waiting, when Sesshomaru casually said, "I see you have been freed from your collar."

Inuyasha only turned his head, a controlled slide of his rosary-barren neck, and peered at Sesshomaru without a word of reply. Something muted pricked at the Daiyoukai from the empty expression and he was prompted to remark, "A step up for a mongrel. Do your human masters trust you enough now not to run away?"

The corner of Inuyasha's lips twitched, on command. He scoffed through his nose and slowly walked away. The timid youth around Inuyasha continued to watch Sesshomaru; the kit warning silently.

"Like Tetsusaiga," Inuyasha said loftily, "humor is just out of your reach Sesshomaru."

Kasuhama stepped in front of Sesshomaru before his reaction could even finish commencing. The Daiyoukai imagined blissful murderous intent but controlled himself properly. The arrogant pup should be put in his _place_. Kasuhama seemed to see right through him and spoke the words befitting his rank, though the tone was thick with the same warning the audacious fox glared, "Thank you, my lord, for your direction to this place. Will you be gracing us with your presence long?"

Such arrogance. But Sesshomaru acknowledged the loyalty in Kasuhama. It had been a great benefit in the trials of war. Loyalty was of course prevalent in Inu-Youkai but Kasuhama's loyalty was considerably stronger for it coincided with his own desire and respect, rather than simple duty. And it seemed Kasuhama's affectionate loyalty had been earned by the half-breed mongrel to his utter befuddlement. He desired to strike the dog as well but understood keenly that Kasuhama had done nothing against code or had acted out of his rank as an officer. Kasuhama teetered on the line but was gracefully intelligent enough to know where the line existed and could use it to serve to his liking. It was irritating…

"I will depart at my own pronouncement, Kasuhama. Understand well."

"Yes, my lord." Kasuhama answered. _But tread carefully. _

* * *

"NO!"

"Watch out!"

"Behind you! On your back!"

"KOUGA!"

The butt of a sword struck Ginta on the jaw and he sprawled out over the ground, snow filling his mouth. Splitting gasps wrenched out of him as he flung himself around, a metallic edge sinking into the area where he had just been. The attacker leaned over him, grinning around dark golden eyes. The attack had happened so quickly. They'd had no time to prepare or even strike back. Hakkaku had an elbow crooked around his neck, arms pinned painfully behind him. "Ginta!" he cried and as he did, Ginta's attacker's chest was split apart and spewed its inner contents all over the wolf. Ginta blinked mindlessly at his rescuer, another Inu-Youkai with a flower-eating demon imprinted on his chest. The wolves didn't know who was an enemy or a foe. Ginta counted five at one point but…there was so many with the malicious grins. His rescuer may be the only one left. He looked so worn.

The rescuer paid the wolf no more mind and was overwhelmed with another wave of armed dogs. Ginta awoke to his blood-drenched head when Kouga let out a long, warbling howl. Frantically scooting back from the gnashing teeth of dog-demons, Ginta then jumped to his feet. Hakkaku had either ripped away or was freed from his attackers and he ran with Ginta to their prince.

Five holes oozing from Kouga's neck stopped them cold.

"Calm yourselves." The even voice rumbled out and the ambush abruptly ended. Those who lived straightened from the piles of dead and wounded. Two Inu-Youkai, the only ones left living from the wolves' rescuers, were pulled forward. The burly dog-demon, wearing the bulky garb of a general nearly reminiscent of what human warriors wore, smiled at Ginta and Hakkaku. It disturbed them to see it, since he currently had his hand around Kouga's neck, claws controllably fitted into his skin.

"I'm sorry to interrupt your rest," he said pleasantly. "Allow me to introduce myself properly. I am Hideyoshi Shirabaku, the general of this infantry from the Southern Kingdom of Inu-Youkai."

"S-Southern Kingdom? I've never heard of the Inu Clan having more than one kingdom," Hakkaku swallowed thickly. Some of the soldiers had growled at his words.

But General Shirabaku was not affronted. He brought Kouga's weakened body to his chest in a one-armed embrace. The wolf prince clutched at Shirabaku's hand but could do nothing to free himself; the fight had drained everything from him. Newly acquired wounds released the cloud of Inuyasha's lingering scent. Shirabaku sniffed Kouga's disheveled hair. "Tell me. Why does the famed wolf prince Kouga have the scent of the hanyou prince Inuyasha intermingled in his blood?"

"Hanyou prince?" The wolf boys glanced at each other.

Shirabaku sighed. Ginta and Hakkaku flinched when his soldiers inched closer around them, vibrating with warning growls. "Please do not play innocent. Our noses are much too skilled to be fooled. I can smell Inuyasha's blood combating with the scent of the dreaded sickness from our homeland. I wish neither you nor your prince any harm. I am merely curious."

"Please let Kouga go. We haven't done anything."

"And I'm not saying you have. There would not have been any bloodshed at all if Sesshomaru's little spies hadn't attacked us first." At the young Inu-no-Taisho's name, Shirabaku's face momentarily hardened, frighteningly so. It was even more frightening when it melted back into an amiable smile. He looked concerned, nearly forgetful that his fingers were almost piercing a wolf royal's larynx. "I am not asking for anything difficult. None of you has to die here."

Ginta couldn't think of anything to say. Hakkaku once again took charge. "How do you know Inuyasha? Are you the one hunting him?" Ginta looked stricken and sent his companion a questioning look. _What are you doing!_

Shirabaku chuckled. "Yes, yes we are. It seems the pup _was_ warned of our intention. Oh, I am so glad…my decision to come find you will provide even more insight than I had previously hoped! Please inform me and I will be insurmountably grateful. Who warned Inuyasha? _Who warned him?_"

His soft tone was excited like a young child's but the frightening hardness was still in his eyes. Silence was his answer. That is, until Shirabaku tightened his fist, causing Kouga to choke out blood.

"NO! Please wait!"

"Kouga!"

"Okay, okay! We'll tell you!"

"Please let our prince go!"

His smile never faltered. Shirabaku loosened his hold. "Well? Please go on."

Hakkaku glared from under his brows. "It was…Sesshomaru," he spat out low. "Inuyasha's elder brother."

While Shirabaku's soldiers snarled, the General himself didn't show any reaction to the news. "How unfortunate. Ukyou was correct."

"As I told you!" A distant voice shouted. Ukyou struggled through the crowd of dead and growling life-filled bodies. When the dingo broke through into the more opened area, he shuffled his clothing as though shaking off filth. "You should have listened to me earlier! Then we wouldn't have had to waste all this _time_. The half-breed is no doubt going into hiding with his brother's help. We will lose him forever if we do not leave now!"

Shirabaku lifted his free hand to stave off a soldier's fist, about to plummet down on the dingo Youkai's head. "A waste of time, Ukyou? You are very inconsiderate. These wolves have only been polite and hospitable to us. It is certainly _not_ a waste of anyone's time."

Sighing exasperatedly, as a father would for an ill-mannered child, Shirabaku beseeched the wolf boys with his expression while at the same time tightening his fist once again around Kouga's neck. "Just one more question, my dear fellows, and we will leave you to care for your prince. It is a question I have already asked and I hope you may understand my selfishness for asking again. We have all seen our loved ones taken by the sickness. But your prince's ailment seems to be leaving him. Please…_tell me why_!"

Hakkaku glared at the general but then released a haggard breath. He moved to answer.

"No, Hakkaku, you mustn't!" Ginta grabbed his shoulder. "We were told not to…"

"But Ginta," Hakkaku whispered, eyeing the surrounding soldiers warily. He wilted when he landed on Kouga's pale features. "There's nothing we can do. He probably figured it out on his own anyway."

"But—"

"Will you let Kouga go?" Hakkaku's fang pierced his lower lip but he did not notice.

Shirabaku nodded, almost affectionately. "You are not meant to be dragged into our predicament. You have my word that no more harm will come to you."

"Hakkaku…"

"He bit Inuyasha." Hakkaku inwardly winced when Ginta took back his hand. "The sickness made him do it. He drank Inuyasha's blood and then…he just started getting better. The flea told us that Inuyasha's blood is somehow…_purifying_ Kouga of the sickness. We don't know how or—or _why_. That's just how it is." Hakkaku hung his head.

Shirabaku didn't ask about the flea. He thoughtfully looked over at Kouga, his expression soon warming into a look of astonishment and possibly even admiration. "How very interesting…" He retracted his claws and plopped Kouga down in front of the wolf boys. Their wide eyes were waiting, waiting to see what he would do next.

Another winning smile. "You are free to go. I humbly thank you for your explanation." The one named Hakkaku was slower in his movements while the other wolf quickly wiped away Kouga's neck-blood, picking him up. Hakkaku kept his eyes rooted on the general; they ran off into the depths of the human woods. The woods named after the oh-so _very_ interesting Inuyasha.

Once the wolves were gone, Shirabaku's chest bubbled with pressure. He gave in to it and chuckled, then laughed, and then the trees shook with his guffaws of mirth. Some of his soldiers chuckled along with him. Ukyou and the remaining members of Sesshomaru's spies were affronted by the display. Shirabaku wiped his cheeks. "Oh, oh, it is…it is simply _fantastic!_ HA! Oh ho…"

Ukyou winced, more with disgust than surprise, when Shirabaku slapped his back. "Do you understand what this means, Ukyou, you filthy little bastard?"

"Tch. What the hell are you blathering on about?"

"You must understand. Our job has just gotten so much _more_ important." Shirabaku leaned closer to Ukyou's ear, hissing, "We can't bring in the hanyou dead now."

Ukyou blinked, silent, as Shirabaku walked over to the pinned Inu-Youkai spies. Slowly: "Wh-what!?"

Shirabaku exploded with laughter again.

* * *

Shippo felt like crying. Weighted down with fatigue, he struggled weakly when Inuyasha brusquely removed him from the hanyou's shoulder and placed him down on Kagome's sleeping bag. The kit wanted to call out to him but he shivered instead and curled tight around his tail. He watched Inuyasha walk away, leaving his shard-hunting companions alone in the cavern they'd claimed as their resting place. _Inuyasha_…There was something wrong with him. Shippo had played with the idea of biting his ear, provoking him in some way to react like the person he knew, but fear had stopped him. It made him want to shiver again. The reaction he would get from provoking him…would surely not be what he'd expect. Shippo didn't know if it was because of the look in Inuyasha's eyes or because he didn't wear the rosary anymore, but Shippo had the inclination…that the reaction would be terrible.

"Inuyasha…" the whimper was muffled in the fur of his tail. Kagome's fingers lightly touched his shoulder and he shrugged them away. She didn't touch him again. He heard her lay back down. He wanted to cry all the more.

* * *

Now that he had taken care of everything, including being sure that his shard-hunting companions had a cavern to themselves with their own special barrier, Inuyasha wandered in his new environment. There would be no point in trying to sleep. He wasn't going to get any. Hadn't since Sesshomaru's departure. Surely wouldn't still since Sesshomaru wasn't planning on departing any time soon. "Damn," he whispered.

Away from Kagome's futuristic lamps, the tunnels were pitted black. The way to the mountain's main entrance was not long, Inuyasha knew, but the endless darkness made it seem like it was.

Lost. _Trapped_. Without a means to an escape from the chilled walls.

The scents of the Inu-Youkai soldiers, along with the nightmarish familiarity of their general, saturated the tunnel's confines like smoke. "Damn," Inuyasha whispered again. They were in another rocky pocket, a turn to his left. He refused to quicken his steps. He turned right, hand dragging along the sharp wall, in the direction of the mountain's entrance.

Trapped. The feeling persisted even in the open breaths of a breeze, the slivered remains of the moon's light painting down. The bluish glow was distorted faintly by Miroku and Kagome's barrier, refracting it like it was going through glass. Inuyasha stepped closer, taking in the sutras around the stone mouth. If he touched it, it wouldn't harm him. The sutras may hiss; the barrier may crackle, but he could slide through the viscous layer and would be…

Free?

Inuyasha made his hand drop when he noticed he was about to touch the barrier's undulating surface. The desire lingered as sweetness would on taste buds, begging for gratification. But he couldn't. Not with Kagome, Shippo, and the others here with him. Inuyasha looked down the mountain's side, into a long dark plummet to an end he couldn't see.

Maybe sleep deprivation was the reason for why he followed Sesshomaru into this potential trap. Inuyasha didn't think he was wrong about his assessment of Sesshomaru's decision to hide him from the hanyou hunters. The only thing, personality-wise, which was similar between him and his elder brother, was stubbornness.

…_I do not take orders from anyone. _Sesshomaru would kill him (again) in his own time, at his own choosing, by his _own_ hand. Not here and not now.

But still, the thought niggled at him. _Trap. Trapped. _He had been chased too often, hunted too many times before this to be lulled into a false sense of security. _Someone will try to kill you_, Inuyasha's mind whispered ominously. It may be Shirabaku, it may be Sesshomaru (again), or—if his life actually got back to "normal"—it would be Naraku. But someone would try, as someone always did.

But they would not succeed. He thought it again, desperate in the ferocity. He'd proven that he could survive. _He will live_.

_You've been killed once already._ Inuyasha's throat tightened and went completely still. _You've been killed already. _And it had been done so easily. By the one person he'd wanted to prove to the most that he could survive, _would _survive, would become strong enough so that he would _never_ be defeated!

And he had been…defeated.

The ferocious determination spluttered out, water to a flame. He couldn't swallow through the tightness. His life had been a testament to victory. By seeing another day, he, Inuyasha the hanyou, had proven his strength and self-reliance and worth. He had proven himself to the world which did not want him! It had been like that since he was a pup. If he hadn't adopted the mentality, he would have gotten killed…or had killed himself…long ago. But now his life _had_ been taken from him. So…damn…easily…

Inuyasha closed his eyes. The dark chill within him was the only thing keeping his knees from buckling. He could still fight. He could still survive through this. He could still…attempt again at proving himself. But if it could be done so easily once, why not again? How long would his fight last? The end of Naraku? To just the end of the war? Would Sesshomaru allow him to live until Naraku was vanquished?

And when had this happened…?

When had he become so…_certain_ that Sesshomaru would succeed in killing him?

Again…

_Maybe you've always been sure_.

Inuyasha jerked and he punched the tunnel wall. _Yes_, his secret heart cried_._ Year after year, nightmare after nightmare, from shivering puphood to wary adulthood, his questioning of "when" had been confirmed. In a clearing. He had always known! Even when other demons had snapped at his heels, even when humans plundered through the bushes looking for the weeping half-demon child, even when the grown version of that child fought with a huge blade in his hand against all sorts of foes, he had _known._

_I will be the one to kill you._ _Your death will be wrought by my hand. I shall be the one to free this earth of your existence. Do not forget. Do not forget. It will be I. It will be…this Sesshomaru._

It didn't matter how big the dragon was. It didn't matter if there were seven invincible warriors. It didn't matter if Naraku made a more diabolical flesh-puppet at every turn. It didn't matter if even an entire Youkai _kingdom_ was after his hide. Inuyasha had hovered on the brink of dying many, many times. He'd felt the ghostly fingers of fear. But never _certainty. _He had never believed that getting impaled by a tentacle, getting poisoned by an old spider-Youkai, having wind tear through his flesh; any sort of grievous wound would actually _kill _him. Because that right was claimed.

Sesshomaru, his older brother, would be the one to kill him.

And he would do it again.

Inuyasha was certain.

The tightness in his throat consumed his entire being. The horrible, horrible pressure. Never to be eased.

He _would_ fight. He wouldn't give up. He'll defeat Naraku. He'll complete the jewel. He'll see that everyone was safe. And maybe after that was all over, he'll have a few months or (so willing) a few _years_ to live in a world without shard-hunting and devious spider-men. But he would live…for as long as his brother saw fit. Because that was how it had always been; he'd been told that, again and again, since he was a pup. Living on the borrowed time disinterestedly given from a slender, striped, and clawed hand.

All he could do…was just make Sesshomaru's second go difficult.

His ears, pinned flat against his head, twitched. "Inuyasha?" He didn't make a move. Although caught in his thoughts, there was nothing to cover up. No tears to suddenly wipe away. Inuyasha stood, shoulders back, neck erect, and whimsically wondered how it would feel…if he _did_ have tears to hide away. The footsteps came closer.

"Inuyasha? Are you alright?" It was Yasuo, speaking as he always did: slowly, like a lullaby, with such heart-felt sincerity. It was like Kasuhama's hand was on his shoulder again: _Where? We will help you. It will not happen again. _His knees wouldn't fall…but Inuyasha was overcome with that sudden desire for freedom.

Not to run.

But to tell it all.

_No. I'm not alright. I never have been. Whenever he's around, I never am. _

But if he released the pressure, he would never survive.

"Feh. I'm fine." Inuyasha kept his eyes forward. Yasuo stood in his peripherals, wisdom and concern showing strangely through a youthful face.

"Inuyasha. I applaud your stamina. And I also applaud your ability…to lie," Yasuo shook his head. "But shouldn't you be getting some rest? Even we are all exhausted and I know…you have not been sleeping well for days."

Inuyasha whispered stonily, "What makes you say that? Because I'm…_different_ than you? _Weaker?_"

Yasuo did not shirk by the words or fluster to correct himself. He sighed, and the sound sounded older than it should from his mouth. "No, Inuyasha. It may be a very well reason…but that is not what I meant. I have heard tales about your strength, Inuyasha. And in the short time I have been in your presence, I have seen it firsthand. You have already proven yourself to be stronger than the restrictions others have placed on your heritage. At least in my eyes, and the eyes of your companions. Rest will not be a belittlement upon you. You _deserve _it."

Inuyasha looked away from the moon and blearily wondered if he could speak past the clenching of his esophagus. "What do you know? What do you know…about _anything_? I don't give a shit what you think. I don't give a shit about…about _any of you! _It—"he wanted to say it. All seven hells knew he wanted to say it was _their _fault. The soldiers' faults. The grave-digging gang's fault for seeking his help. His human friends' faults for going behind his back. _Sesshomaru's fault. _

But it wasn't. It was _his._ He had been the one to save Sesshomaru's life from the snow.

"I don't give a shit…about any of it." Inuyasha's face was concealed by the length of his bangs. The pressure and the darkness and the ice were protecting him. But they also suffocated. What would it feel like to have tears to hide? That also, had stopped when he was a pup. He couldn't remember. _What did it feel like?_

"Inuyasha…" Yasuo whispered. Like a lullaby. Threatening to break him.

"You're dying, aren't you?"

Inuyasha's head reared up. "What!" His hand twitched. He'd taken care of it. "What the hell are you talking about?"

"You are." Yasuo peered into his eyes and sorrow fell over him. "Tenseiga brought life back to you. But your eyes…you're dying inside. You've given up hope."

"Tch. You don't know what you're talking about." Inuyasha turned to walk away.

"I can see it," whispered to his back. It caused him to slow.

Inuyasha hung his head, the pressure and the darkness and the ice congealing together. His answer was deadpan. "Get one thing straight, Yasuo." Eyes closed. Keep walking. Into the tunnels. _Trapped._

"I never really had it."

* * *

In the abandoned forest of Inuyasha's, Shirabaku paced in thought about the last two of Sesshomaru's swiftest dogs. They had glared outright, trained to be unafraid. Not long ago, he had been a soldier amongst them. They had been brothers under one banner. Not long ago at all. Shirabaku had secretly lamented the connection lost between him and those two soldiers but their differences were just too big to ignore now. They followed an ill-suited leader and were considerable traitors to the ancient blood rites and pack instinct which was ingrained in the ancient homeland. They were the traitors though they claimed _him_ to be. He was fighting for freedom, to return to the ways of the past. It was not _he_…who was in the wrong. Nevertheless, they spat out those obscenities at him when he asked for his favor: to send a message to the Royal Elders about Inuyasha's new development.

He'd explained it calmly. It seemed so much more fitting to have one of _them_ deliver the news, especially since they were the ones to save Inuyasha from his and his dogs' first attempt at kidnapping. The Elders had a right to know. Sesshomaru was working against their wishes. It was as they predicted, which was the reasoning behind postponing the war and hiring him. It would be very befitting to have a soldier tell the news—one of Sesshomaru's soldiers, who had been ordered to protect _human _lands. How quaint; to finally show a characteristic similar to his father. The Elders would be so "pleased"…

Shirabaku chuckled wryly when he recalled one of his tactics of persuasion. He'd told the two spies: "Must I ravage the human village for your compliance?" And their reaction had been of genuine confusion, having had replied, "We have no connection to the humans." Shirabaku stroked his chin, amused, and thought: _Sesshomaru, Sesshomaru, Sesshomaru, what were you thinking behind those cold eyes? Are you hiding something…or perhaps even _another_ someone? _

He could only hope.

The spies were off now to deliver the message to the Royal Council. It hadn't taken much persuasion after having one of their arms hacked away. Shirabaku exasperatedly exhaled in remembrance. There had been no need for such brutality and truthfully, it pained him to watch. But indifferently he had watched. War called for brutality at times. If you refused, you would lose. And he was too far in…to lose it all now.

"Come boys, it's time to head out. We have a 'cure' to find." Shirabaku laughed to himself and ran beneath the thin sliver of the moon. The shadowed new moon would be upon them in three days' time, he idly figured.

He really shouldn't keep those two oh-so _very_ interesting brothers waiting for much longer.

* * *

Three more days, Kagome calculated, and Inuyasha would become human. She felt a little nauseated that she had forgotten. _How could she have forgotten!_ She rubbed her face; thoughts scattered and frayed, and kicked her miniature calendar away. She'd used it for keeping track of Inuyasha's lunar cycle—mainly for herself—and had picked it up on a terrible premonition when she'd seen it while rummaging in her bag for breakfast. Three days! It couldn't happen here. No way in…in _hell_ would she allow it to happen here!

Not like she had any say on the matter but it—it just couldn't! Not with Sesshomaru here. Not with…_everyone_ here. Sure, Nagaharu and the rest of them was a very kind bunch. Kasuhama, Yasuo, and a surprising amount of the rest of the soldiers had really warmed up to Inuyasha and the shard-hunting gang. But this was Inuyasha's human night. It couldn't happen here. It was too dangerous. It was always too dangerous.

Kagome left the cavern abruptly, ignoring her companions' confused looks. She shivered from the almost gooey feel of passing through the barrier as well as from the sudden feeling of… "openness". Her awareness swooned with the amount of youki trapped within the mountain. One in particular—the most dangerous one. _I have to find Inuyasha. We have to plan for this!_

She found him in the company she'd hoped not to find him in.

Regret twisted around terror when she realized she had forgotten her bow and arrow. _How could she have forgotten!_

Kagome huddled next to the rounded corner of stone and watched Sesshomaru pierce Inuyasha with his gaze. Inuyasha was only a foot shorter than his brother but to Kagome, she was awestruck that he could remain looking so indifferent when Sesshomaru seemed to _loom_ over him.

The Daiyoukai's voice shook from tight control. "Repeat yourself. You must be mistaken."

It took Kagome a minute to register that Inuyasha wasn't the one answering. Instead, it seemed to be his fist which was held in the air under Sesshomaru's nose. But recognition quickly swept her; she could never mistake that warbling whimper. "M-my lord, I m-must remind you that you were the one wh-who asked. I am not in the wrong h-here! And I am af-f-fraid I am not mistaken. Inuyasha's bl-blood is the cure."

"Ridiculous!" The sudden and surprising outcry sent Myouga—Kagome couldn't see the flea but had no doubt in his reaction—quivering. "_How can this be?_"

Kagome placed a hand over her mouth to stifle a scream when a hand was placed on her shoulder. Whirling around, she saw it was only Fumina. Her three male companions were next to her, as well as Yasuo. The feline Youkai regarded Kagome warmly but returned to watching the scene, a hand cautiously traveling to a dagger at her hip. Kagome was relieved to see it; the feeling becoming all the more powerful when she noticed Tomi and Kasuhama doing the same. They stood almost directly behind Inuyasha.

"How the hell should any of us know?" Inuyasha stated. "This kind of freaky shit happens a lot to me."

Inuyasha cocked his head beneath Sesshomaru's red-eyed glare and softly said in addition, "What's wrong, Sesshomaru? Why does it piss you off? Is it because…you might actually _need _me? A lowly half-breed…useful? Is that what has your royal knickers in a bunch?"

Tomi and Kasuhama warned Sesshomaru against making any dangerous move. They brandished their weapons openly in his sight. Sesshomaru sneered delicately, looking the part as a royal judging a piece of filth. "You make it sound as though you, yourself, have sudden worth…_Pitiful_. Nothing done by your own doing could succeed in that aim."

Kagome saw Inuyasha's throat clench.

He unceremoniously dropped Myouga.

The skin around Inuyasha's eyes crinkled, like he was glaring…but it didn't seem strong enough. "Dying," Yasuo whispered. Kagome couldn't explain why her heart lurched upon hearing it.

"You're not needed here," Inuyasha said throatily. "Go back. Leave. _You're not needed._"

Sesshomaru almost seemed to rise on his tiptoes. He looked down on Inuyasha, the tips of their noses nearly touching. "Do. Not. Order. Me. _Half-breed._"

"Or you'll punish me, right?" Inuyasha blinked languidly. "Just like when I was pup. No explanation…except because I had a _human _mother."

His eyes flicked to the side. "Do you punish her too, Sesshomaru?"

Sesshomaru did not answer. To Kagome's horror, she realized that Rin was on the other side of the cavern, wide-eyed next to Jakken. The toad's hand was keeping her from moving forward. Kagome hadn't noticed that she had left this morning. What else had she missed?

Inuyasha breathed, thoughtful, "No. No you haven't. She missed you so much when you _abandoned _her. But that's what you're good at. … What _worth_ does she have to you, Sesshomaru?"

"Silence."

"Tell me. Why let a _human_ child travel with you? You never stopped telling me how much you _hated_ the smell…"

"_I said silence!"_

Sesshomaru's fist burrowed deep into Inuyasha's cheek. Blood, spittle, and even cracks of tooth spluttered out past Inuyasha's violently swung back mouth. Inuyasha stumbled but kept himself from falling. He pushed off Kasuhama's hand to help him. He pushed off Tomi's hand which gripped Sesshomaru's suikan. The cavern returned to silence, the echoes of gasps filtering off.

_Inuyasha_, Kagome thought, lips too numb to whisper.

Inuyasha wiped his chin, glancing briefly at the blood on his knuckles. _Worthless_. "Why do I do this?" he mumbled thickly.

His jaw, an ugly red, was swelling already. His lip was split and pooling out more ugly red. But his eyes were still…

Sesshomaru wanted to hit him again. Why wasn't Tetsusaiga out? Why wasn't he yelling? He wanted to hit him _again_.

"Not needed," Inuyasha said through a broken mouth. Eyes distant. And again, he simply walked away. Sesshomaru clenched his only hand, fighting against the unscrupulous desire to _hit him again. _But he kept his feverish feet still.

Inuyasha walked through the masses without any acknowledgement. Kagome had to shake herself to follow. "Inu…Inuyasha," she called weakly. Nagaharu sighed sadly and pulled his group away, casting a disappointed look behind his shoulder at the Daiyoukai.

"We will be leaving, my lord," Kasuhama said dryly. He too looked back over his shoulder. Tomi had no gall against glaring. "I hope your morning was pleasant."

Everyone except Rin and Jakken left the lord.

* * *

Jakken cautiously tottered to Sesshomaru's side. "An ungrateful bunch, the lot of them. Especially that hanyou _whelp_. You were right in punishing him, my lord. He should be gracious to you for this brilliantly chosen hiding place! The uncouth _brute_." The toad gulped and took a small step back. Sesshomaru still breathed heavily, pulling back at his elongated fangs and red-rimmed eyes. But soon, Jakken could breathe a sigh of relief when his lord became the stoic master he knew.

"I am sure he is lying," the toad chirped happily. "He is merely protecting his tainted hide. _Him?—_the _cure_ for the most devastating sickness to ever sweep the great Western Kingdom of the Inu-Youkai? As you said, my lord: '_ridiculous'!_"

Sesshomaru slowly turned his head. "Be…silent." Spluttering, Jakken affirmed he would, wide eyes alight with confusion for his master's displeasure. Sesshomaru looked off again in the direction Inuyasha had departed to. _The whelp. The brute. The _hanyou_. The cure. _There had to be a mistake. However…Sesshomaru understood it would be foolish to continue in that mentality. He had scented the wolf himself. There was no mistaking the clouding aura of Inuyasha's essence disintegrating the smell of sickness beneath the wolf's skin. He had suspected…but to have it confirmed…

He could not depart now, not with this complication having been affirmed.

That _damnable _Inuyasha…

"Lord Sesshomaru?" He swiftly came back to himself and recalled that Rin still stood behind him. Sesshomaru's stomach heated with anger. That _damnable _Inuyasha! But nothing showed on his face, which proved to be a more difficult endeavor to achieve as the days went by. He turned to her, disquieted at the sight of liquid droplets clinging to her eyelashes. They had yet to fall.

"Lord Sesshomaru," she repeated, her voice threatening to crack. "May I ask you a question…_please?"_

Sesshomaru deftly breathed a sigh through his nose and replied, "You may."

Rin puffed out her chest in an effort to compose herself. She still wrung her hands, around and around, pulling and pulling at her fingers. Her question, though, was firm. "Why do you hate Inuyasha?"

Jakken loudly scoffed. "Tch! Girl, I have explained this to you time and again! It is because the whelp is a blemish on the family line. His very existence as a half-human _taints_ the blood of Lord Sesshomaru's great father. He is unwanted. He is weak. He is _filthy! _Do you understand!"

Finally, the tears fell. But to Sesshomaru's quiet astonishment, Rin's face remained calm, not scrunching tight as humans did when they cried. She became…_older_ to him in that moment and he didn't care for it. Not at all. Rin made eye contact with him, her lord, and kept it. She swallowed thickly with her slender little throat, "Am I filthy also, Lord Sesshomaru? Because I-I'm…_human_?"

She shook her head in slow movements, continuing before he could answer. "Why? Why do you punish him? Inuyasha is not weak, Lord Sesshomaru. He is very strong. He protected Rin when you were gone. He helped me feel better when I couldn't sleep. He…he is not weak. Even when he's punished, Inuyasha…doesn't cry. Lord Sesshomaru…Lord Sesshomaru, I'm sorry but…Lord Sesshomaru hurts him so _bad_ but he never cries. Is it really just because his momma was human? It wasn't h-his fault. And I'm sure his mo-momma loved him…_why—" _

_Why can't you love him, Lord Sesshomaru? _Rin snuffled in her sleeve, hiding her anguished expression behind the cloth. She waited for his response and was unable to move her eyes away from his.

His answer was in monotone, so very flat; it made her shoulders clench.

"It is because…he is incomplete," he lowered his chin a small fraction. "You are whole."

Rin hiccupped out a sob and frantically tossed her head. "N-no, my lord. I am _Rin!_ A-and…Inuyasha is…_Inuyasha! _He is your little brother…" She covered her mouth with her slender little hands.

He wanted to break them.

Sesshomaru's insides instantly clenched, painful and hot. He forgot to breathe. _He wanted to break her._ He forced himself to look at the ground…and a slithering image of her blood on the rocks taunted him…_NO!_ Unacceptable!

Away from himself, he heard Jakken admonish her. "You rude little girl! Cease your questioning of Lord Sesshomaru. It is not your place! Apologize immediately!"

Rin kept her mouth covered with the large sleeves of her jacket and timidly bowed. "I'm sorry," she mumbled, youthfully high-pitched; strained from sorrow. On slender little feet, she ran out of their presence. And she came too close. His hand twitched with tiny spasms of desire to lash out and grab her and break her in two. He wanted to feel and hear and even _taste_ flesh splitting! It didn't have to be Rin. It could be the toad too…

"I am sorry, my lord. She should never ha—my lord? My lord!"

Sesshomaru reached the barrier covering the mountain's entrance. He had to get out. He couldn't be in these small quarters a moment longer. He needed to…_run_. He needed to be _out!_

"My lord, where are you going?"

It was unacceptable that he—he wanted it so badly…! Hot, sweaty fingers of heat clawed around his belly and seductively commanded him to turn around and strike at the toad-demon. At the flesh and blood. The others too. So many in one little place. It would be so easy to get lost in the ripping and tearing and it would make the heat go away. _Yes—_he knew it would make the heat go away.

"No…" Half-strangled with need, Sesshomaru dug his hand into the rock wall, crushing stone effortlessly. Jakken flinched and tottered back. "No," he hissed again. In a blur of speed, he was gone.

No matter how deep the hiders were in the tunnels, they all could hear a strange bellowing sound echoing over the landscape. No one knew what it could be.

Perhaps a wounded dog…


	29. Howl to the Moon

**The General**

**Chapter Twenty-Nine**

**

* * *

**_I live in the pain of ambiguity._

_

* * *

  
_

Inuyasha knew it was Sesshomaru howling. He could only guess what the reason was but he was fairly certain it was due to the news the current Inu-no-Taisho had just received. The hanyou who had destroyed his kingdom without lifting a claw was now the key to, at least _physical, _recovery. It must have been hard to swallow, Inuyasha thought darkly and winced as Kagome dabbed at his broken jaw. It would heal in time for the New Moon, despite Kagome's worries, and she was _very_ worried about the New Moon.

"What will you do, Inuyasha?" Miroku asked in the sanctity of the barrier. The sleeping bags were still rolled out and the leftovers of a cold breakfast still littered the closed-in area. "I am sure you know that it would be unwise to change in this vicinity."

"No shit," Inuyasha mumbled through his bruised lips. The tender flesh of his face ached and smarted. He ripped the damp cloth away from Kagome and tossed it aside. "Leave it. It's fine." He didn't think he said it harshly but Kagome winced all the same. Shippo did too, seated in his lap. _Whatever_.

"These tunnels are large and there are many we have yet to explore. Perhaps another barrier could be set up to protect Inuyasha from detection until the sun rose." Sango polished her Hiraikotsu, a habit of hers when she worried or had to think deeply.

"A fine idea, dear Sango," Miroku said, "but it still seems risky."

Inuyasha gently fingered his skin where bone stuck out in places they shouldn't be in his jaw. It was difficult to talk. If the atmosphere was less severe, his cotton-mouthed words would be comical to listen to. "Sounds good to me. I've dealt with worse hiding places in the past. It's as good as any."

Miroku and Sango nodded hesitantly.

"All right. Kagome and I shall begin work on it right away."

"No," Kagome whispered. Inuyasha showed no surprised reaction like everyone else. He was still too stuck in the pain of his mouth and the memory of how it occurred. He looked at her blandly and Kagome spoke to him, finding it difficult to be firm in proximity of that blandness. "I don't want you here, Inuyasha. If I—if I had just remembered…we could have stalled us coming here somehow but…"

"What are you saying, Kagome? There's no place Inuyasha can go," Sango interrupted by saying.

Kagome vehemently punched her lap with enclosed fists. "I'm going to take Inuyasha back to my time!"

There was a loud scoff. "What?"

"Kagome, it took us _hours_ to get here. You would have to leave…well, _now_ to even make it by the New Moon!"

"Not to mention," Sango added, "how do you expect to leave here undetected?"

Miroku leaned forward, heavily serious, "Kagome, Sesshomaru may be…upset. But even he would realize it would be in his …_best interests…_ to keep Inuyasha in his sights. He would never allow any of us, especially Inuyasha, to leave. It took too much time and effort to hide us. And although it pains me to admit, Sesshomaru has placed _himself_ in a predicament by doing so. From the sound of it, these Royal Advisers of his would not be pleased to hear he is, in lack of a better term, _helping_…um…uh…"

_Helping Inuyasha_, he finished in his head.

Inuyasha softly snorted but the expected indignant response ended there. He stopped fingering his jaw.

"But," Kagome weakly said, "Inuyasha has…" _been hurt so much already. "_It's not safe here! I know it seems wasteful after coming all this way but…I just can't let him, I can't let _you _stay here when _he_—"

She nearly bit her tongue. Desperation choked her and fortunately stopped her tongue from spouting out what was fervently rushing around in her head: _I can't see you die again! I won't let him hurt you again! You're barely hanging on as a half-demon. It'll be so much worse when you're human. So much worse!_

_Dying_, Yasuo had said. _Dying…_

"It took us days to get here, I know, but…but…" Inuyasha wasn't looking at her. His face showed nothing. _Please, Inuyasha. Don't stay here. _

_Come with me._

_Please…_

"Sure."

There was a few seconds of silence. "What?" Sango said.

Kagome wasn't sure if she had heard anything. Inuyasha blandly shrugged, "Sure. Let's go."

She swallowed a few times, afraid that if she spoke, he would change his mind. "A-are you sure…?"

He lifted a brow, quietly mocking her question. He ignored it. "But Miroku's right. We'd have to leave now," he paused, "so…are you ready?" Inuyasha stood, dislodging a wide-eyed Shippo, and crossed his arms. Kagome, stupid for a few moments, gasped an "oh" and hurried to her feet. She had actually packed her bags in the hope that Inuyasha _would_ agree with her. She pulled the slimmed down pack on her shoulder, thankful that she had thought ahead and feeling slightly amused that everything was working out. So far…

Now, they needed to escape. Without unwanted attention.

"You cannot be serious!" Miroku exclaimed, keeping it in mind however to maintain hushed tones.

Inuyasha's expression allowed for no argument. "Stay in this barrier until we get back. Do _not_ leave it unless you absolutely have to."

Sango and Miroku didn't need to ask why. After the New Moon, it would take a few days to come back and Sesshomaru would surely realize he was missing. The Daiyoukai would become a danger to them all; they held no doubt about that.

The hanyou continued as he turned to leave. "Kasuhama's going to know I'm gone. He'll protect you."

"You'll tell him?" Sango whispered, astonished.

"Just that I'm gone," Inuyasha said with a small edge. "Let's go, Kagome."

Kagome was already through the barrier, hopping on the balls of her feet. A small tug on Inuyasha's pant leg kept him from meeting with her. Shippo looked up at him, freely crying and he whispered, "Inuyasha…please…" _Don't go. Don't go like father. _

His father had left their burrow, their home…and he didn't come back. Shippo could still hear the thunder. Didn't anyone else hear it? _Papa, don't go. _But the only thing that came through the raucous thunder was: "Please…"

Inuyasha looked scary, peering down at him from so high off the ground. So cold, that Shippo secretly wondered if he was going to be punished. He flinched when Inuyasha knelt down to his level. "Shippo," Inuyasha said huskily:

"Grow up."

More tears welled up and Shippo shrugged up his shoulders, trying his hardest not to whimper or sob. Normally, Inuyasha would have been yelled at or sat for speaking harshly to the kit. But there was no rosary and Kagome felt compelled to watch silently as did everyone else.

Inuyasha wished, without any real desire, that he could comfort the demon boy. But his chest was too tight and his mouth was in too much pain. He wanted to feel…_something_ because the despair and pleading in Shippo's emerald depths was startlingly intense. It could not come; the pressure blocked it. So Inuyasha did the only thing he could think to do.

"Grow up, Shippo. You're in charge until I get back."

The kit sniffled and looked up at him questionably. "Huh?"

If only the tears could get to him. He hated to see people cry but now…there was nothing. He only wished he felt the panic he usually did when tears were present.

Inuyasha patted Shippo's head, one curt rap. "Protect them, Shippo. Don't let me down."

Shippo squared his shoulders, the tears still flowing, and his lip quivered when he said, "O-okay. I'll do it. I'll do it, Inuyasha!" _I won't let you down._

Inuyasha left and Shippo stared at where he had just been for several seconds, thinking again: _I will not let you down, Inuyasha. Like I let father down. _

* * *

"I will do this for you, Inuyasha. You have my word." Kasuhama said. He pushed against the impulse to bow, knowing that Inuyasha would not take kindly to it. But he did take the hanyou's request very seriously. Not simply because he was a royal (a difficult notion that not even Inuyasha could seem to accept); it was due to the thick command in Inuyasha's eyes. The expression didn't fit well with the mashed-up voice and scabbing lips; however, it remained a powerful thing for Kasuhama. To look so stoic and so sure, even after all that had happened to him was awe-inspiring. _Yes,_ Kasuhama thought, stoic and sure…and sad. The sadness was palpable and nearly leapt out as a physical entity.

"Good," Inuyasha said without missing a beat, "and I will kill you if you fail." No real heat or emotion, but Kasuhama knew the conviction was real.

Kasuhama smirked. "I understand. But may I ask why?"

"No."

Typical, he thought. "Alright. I don't need to remind you that you should return quickly…"

Inuyasha sighed and averted his eyes. He seemed to quickly think something over. "This isn't going to be some stroll in the forest. I have a secret that Sesshomaru can't know about."

"A secret?" Kasuhama answered with surprise. The only one that watched their conversation was Kagome, the strangely dressed human woman. She looked surprised as well. Kasuhama hadn't really been too taken aback with the news of Inuyasha's leaving or his command to protect his pack-mates. After what happened with Sesshomaru earlier that day, Kasuhama could understand Inuyasha's desire to leave. It may be selfish and unwise, yet Inuyasha already knew that. This, however, a _secret,_ was very curious.

"If he found out, he would not hesitate to kill me," Inuyasha paused, gravely, "Again. It'll make him so angry that he might even take it out on everyone.

Maybe even on Rin."

Kasuhama went very still. He didn't know the details about why a human girl was infatuated with his Inu-no-Taisho, or more importantly, why his Inu-no-Taisho not only tolerated the affection…but subtly seemed to enjoy it. But the implication that Inuyasha's secret was so potent it could set Sesshomaru in a rage disastrous enough to hurt his human girl meant that it was certainly a secret that needed to be protected.

"You are sure about this?"

Inuyasha couldn't look surer, not without his broken jaw. "You can tell Yasuo, Tomi…and even that bastard Kuma about this. I'll be gone for a few days…and you're going to need all the help you can get."

"Very well." The unvoiced violence Inuyasha predicted had the impression of being impossible, coming from a reserved and controlled demon lord like Sesshomaru…but Sesshomaru seemed anything but reserved and controlled lately. Most specifically when it came to dealing with his younger brother…

Kasuhama's chest suddenly tightened at the sight of Inuyasha's sad expression. He tried to hide it, that was obvious, but Inuyasha's very aura was tinged with sorrow. Kasuhama was in awe that the pup was still standing, instead of howling to the heavens about the injustice wrought against him. This hanyou was still a pup, Kasuhama thought viciously, a pup of the royal family. He was a realist and understood clearly about why Inuyasha's heritage made living difficult—he also understood how Inuyasha's heritage would make it difficult to be accepted, not only by the royal family. Yet, his chest still ached at the unfairness of it all. Here before him was a pup, surviving by the skin of his teeth; refused and abandoned by his clan. Nothing so horrid should be done to _any_ child.

And the lord he had respected for so long had.

Pushed on by emotion and the command of instinct, Kasuhama suddenly shot out his hand and firmly grasped Inuyasha at the base of his neck. The hanyou immediately stiffened, convinced it was an attack—"Oi--!" But Kasuhama's assumption was proved correct, for just as immediately Inuyasha's demon blood recognized the hold for what it was. It was a common thing to use on children of the Inu-Youkai persuasion; it promised stability and offered comfort when used in a gentle fashion as Kasuhama was doing. After the initial red flicker of recognition, Inuyasha's eyes fluttered closed and his ears drooped.

He pushed against it, grunting out, "Oi, le'go…" But it was half-hearted, so starved was his demon blood for this primal affection. Inuyasha slowly relaxed, hand hanging loosely from the previous clutch he had had on Kasuhama's sleeve.

_He really is just a pup._ Kasuhama smiled sadly and rested his forehead on Inuyasha's bowed head—another common thing to do for dog-demon children. He was struck suddenly by the fact that Inuyasha was shorter than him; his shoulders were thin. Or thinner… Had the pup been eating?

"I will do this for you, Inuyasha. No one will be harmed." Kasuhama added, firmly, "And neither will you."

Inuyasha's head wasn't foggy but comfortably still because of the pressure on the back of his neck. It was like, suddenly, there was no such thing as worrying. But when Kasuhama said that, the pain of his stomach and his mouth sliced into the quiet fabric of his mind. The pressure rose up and almost, _almost_ over and it would break him if it reached his throat—Inuyasha jerked away and clenched his teeth to keep from loudly whimpering from losing the hold on his neck. He pushed Kasuhama harshly and the demon-man was admonished for his actions by the near-breaking in Inuyasha's expression.

"Don't do that!"

He shouted louder, trying to gain back the nothingness of ice by shouting, "_Dammit! _Don't treat me like a damn kid!" Inuyasha violently rubbed his neck, painfully ridding himself of the feeling of assurance. _He didn't need it! He was strong on his own! _He didn't need to be reminded of what he never had…and would never get…

_Alone in dirt and musty leaves, his blood quivered in a terrifying way. The full moon scared him and what he wanted scared him. He had to cover his mouth to keep from screaming or howling because then the monsters would find out where he was hiding. There must be someone out there who knew how to make him feel better. He __**knew!**__ But no one wanted to help him. He'd been told that by a cold, cold voice. The only person who knew what was happening to him and could make it stop hated him. Hated him. Because he, himself, was a monster. This monster had killed his mother. The very blood in his body…scared him. _

"Don't do that," Inuyasha's voice dropped to a whisper. He glared at Kasuhama and quickly turned away.

"Come on, Kagome, Kirara. Let's go."

* * *

Just like the travel to the cave, it took a whole day and the next night to return to the village. It was the day of the New Moon when Inuyasha and Kagome stood on the lip of the well. Kirara had already been told to wait in the village for their return. The couple had hardly spoken through the whole trip. It was essential that they had remained in the air as high and as quietly as possible. It had been downright terrifying for Kagome when she looked down onto a decimated forest—the trees slashed down in a similar way to how Inuyasha would when he got emotional—and the hanyou had covered her mouth. A white blur had rushed by, a sight she'd almost convinced herself to be an illusion. But Inuyasha didn't need to tell her anything when he had removed his hand; they had just passed over Sesshomaru.

But now they were about to go into the future, she told herself. Sesshomaru had not noticed them.

Of course…it was always a possibility that he was in the surrounding trees, waiting for the right moment to attack--!

"He's not here," Inuyasha said.

Kagome flinched, ashamed that she'd been caught in her fear. "What?"

"Sesshomaru," he looked at her and she almost flinched again. "He's not here. I made sure."

"Oh. Uh, that's good."

The couple went back to looking down the well. Doing so was a bit of a habit for them. Often times, the sheer reality that this rotten hole was actually a portal connecting them to each other stilled them with astonishment.

"You know," Kagome whispered, "why didn't we think of just hiding you in the future in the first place?" _Then we wouldn't have to be near your brother…_

Inuyasha absent-mindedly shrugged. "It wouldn't have worked. We can't just tell _anyone_ about this."

His harshly spoken sentence was definitely true—it would have been difficult to hide the truth of the well from a stubborn Sesshomaru. There was also hiding it from the soldiers and grave-robbing gang… But Kagome still thought it was stupid—of her at the most!—that the future hadn't come up as a possible option. What they were doing now, using it as a makeshift getaway for a single night, was ludicrous and dangerous. She felt like she was a trapped, trapped in a very large and very perilous tangle. Caused by just one decision: to help those soldiers in the snow. All of this very well was all their faults…_her_ fault…

Inuyasha regained her attention. "Besides…I didn't want them so close to the village anymore. I wanted to make sure everyone was safe." When he looked at her, his bland expression was almost…apologetic.

What was he thinking? She wondered. She was the one who should say sorry.

On a whim, her eyes flicked down to his barren neck. Kagome frowned, trepidation blooming. "Do you think," she whispered haltingly, "that you'll be able to go through?"

"Feh. Of course."

Kagome smiled, "Okay." _It was not the rosary or the jewel that was in my side that connects me to you_, her thoughts assured her_. It's more than that. _

"Are you ready to go?" she asked.

He answered by grabbing her hand, the move making her throat constrict.

The couple jumped.

And the portal welcomed them.

* * *

"I'm so sorry, dear, that we welcomed you home only to have to leave." Mrs. Higurashi pursed her lips a little, unhappy, and placed down a cup of tea for her daughter. Her mother did those sorts of things often without being asked. Kagome accepted the drink gladly, touched by the simple and familiar action.

"It's okay, momma. It's not like I could have warned you. Besides we're only staying for one night."

"Ah yes," Mrs. Higurashi gave Inuyasha his tea to which he showed gratitude for through a minimalistic nod. The woman noticed very distinctly. "It is that night of the month."

Inuyasha grunted. He hadn't agreed to Kagome's plea to explain to her family about his human night but the future had come in handy the last few months. He wasn't angry about it anymore…but it was still uncomfortable. This woman was Kagome's mother but that didn't necessarily mean he should go and trust everyone and anyone. He would have died long ago if he had done that—Inuyasha idly traced his finger around the rim of the tea cup and delved into the dark days of his past. The women's chatter became a meaningless drone.

_A terrifying full moon. It made him want to howl. It made him want to cry. It was a comfort and it was a curse. It always reminded him…that he was alone. _

"So a historical artifact expo…uh, that definitely sounds like something Grandpa would like." Kagome averted her eyes away from her mother's questioning and concerned expression.

"Yes. Well…it should be fun." She sat down next to Inuyasha. He didn't notice.

Mrs. Higurashi was not the kind of woman to meddle her way into other people's affairs. There was always a line which shouldn't be crossed, feelings that should not be mentioned in polite conversation, and an unwritten code in how to live without stepping on anyone's toes. But she was also a person born to be kind and seeing another's pain could push past the strict principles of her social life.

Inuyasha had come into her home without a scowl on his face or a demand on his tongue for ramen and a quick visit. She couldn't tell from his face whether he was hurt or angry or feeling any emotion at all. When she turned to Kagome and said sweetly, "Why don't you say 'hi' to your grandfather and little brother, Kagome dear? They have missed you greatly"—it was a decision prompted only by an instinctual nudge. It told her she should be concerned about this boy. He wasn't okay.

Kagome looked panicked for a split moment but then she relented after a quick glance at her half-demon boy. "Alright, momma." She got up and left. Silence lowered down.

Mrs. Higurashi softly rested her hand on Inuyasha's, fitting her motherly fingers in the crevices of his lax, muscled ones. He jumped at the touch and blinked like a person waking up. He looked over at her, a little surprised, and rubbed the corner of one eye with his free hand. "Where did Kagome go?"

Mrs. Higurashi cocked her head to the side, a look her children knew well. It was difficult to lie to. "You look tired. Have you been sleeping well?"

Inuyasha finally noticed that she was holding his hand and he pulled away. What was with everyone lately? Her motherly-concerned voice made him painfully swallow. _No_, he wanted to say. _I haven't slept for over a week. But I'm not sure. I can't remember…_

He mentally shook himself. _Damn it. _He didn't need this. But this was Kagome's mother. There was no rosary anymore but Kagome's wrath could still be scary if he was rude to this woman. He didn't need any more trouble.

"I'm fine."

Mrs. Higurashi stared at him long enough to make him want to fidget; she seemed to see right through him.

His own mother had been like that…

_Killed by a monster._

"_You are a filthy monster_."

_Filth._

He jerked his head away.

"Inuyasha…" She touched his shoulder. "Inuyasha."

Reluctantly, Inuyasha met her eyes. Her smile almost did him in, made the ice crack, and anger to lightly touch him. _No, damn it!_ He focused intently on keeping the ice within him. Not here. Not here. Not ever.

"Inuyasha," so kind it was horrible, "you are always welcomed here. Even when…everything is over. You will always be welcomed here. I want you to understand that."

Nodding, she leaned back and the intensity eased. She became a middle-aged house-wife again, gentle and polite. "I hope you relax well when you are here, Inuyasha. It'll only be you and Kagome tonight. Please do not do anything improper."

The ice cracked. Not in the way he expected.

Face blooming, he stuttered wildly, "Wh-what!?"

Mrs. Higurashi laughed.

* * *

"Where is Inuyasha?" Sesshomaru asked upon his return. He could detect his brother's scent but it muddied around the place in confusing swagger, as though it was an attempt to hide something. However, the scent was fresh so he stilled the suspicion from proceeding just yet.

Kasuhama, Tomi, Yasuo, and Kuma, who had been conversing in hushed tones, bowed their heads. Kasuhama answered, "It should be no surprise that he wishes for some privacy, my lord."

It took Sesshomaru some time to realize the soldier's words were a slight against him and his actions from earlier. "He is nursing his wounds then," he replied dryly. _Pitiful. Sulking like a child. _"Tell me where he is. I wish to speak to him."

_Throat dry._

Kuma's expressive face tightened with suspicion. "And why would that be?"

_Blood bursting._

Sesshomaru walked closer and, without warning, slammed Kuma into the wall, his fist clenched around his throat. Kuma was surprised and made small choking sounds but he did not struggle or beg. None of the others fought against Sesshomaru's show of dominance either. "Do not speak to this Sesshomaru in such an informal tone," he whispered. "You will cease forgetting that I am your Alpha."

He let Kuma go, not caring for his answer. He glared down at the other three dogs. "It is the same for all of you as well. You all may have foolishly pledged your loyalty to the half-breed but he is _not_ an accepted prince of the Clan. Your loyalty was pledged to myself, your Inu-no-Taisho, first…and foremost."

"We understand this, Lord Sesshomaru," Kasuhama said humbly. He bowed and the others followed suit.

Contented, Sesshomaru walked past them.

_Fever shivering through him, he tried to dislodge the images of tearing Rin apart and releasing the blood beneath her flesh. The desire to drink it was overwhelming. It filled him with disastrous desire while also causing a strange clench in his throat. Something rose up and he had to cough. The coughing quickly grew louder and more ragged as his throat got caught in a fetid liquid. He clawed at a tree trunk for support and let loose the contents of his stomach. Never once, in his long life, had he ever felt such a sensation as vomiting. The disgusting aroma of the foam littering the ground at his feet angered him…_

_And forced a finger of fear to touch him. _

"My lord?" Kasuhama's call stalled Sesshomaru. What he would say next would only be troublesome, the Daiyoukai thought. He had pressing matters to attend to—_throat dry, blood bursting, fever shivering._ The easing of destroying the trees and killing that hidden den of foxes would not last much longer.

Still, he stopped. "What is it, Kasuhama?"

"My lord, I appeal to you to understand. Our loyalty to the royal family is a given; it is a requirement of our homeland's instinctual workings," his evenly spoken words slowed, "Similarly…our loyalty shall be given freely to whoso ever proves to deserve it."

His imagination cooed to him: _hand cleaved into the cheek of Kasuhama's face, breaking through the teeth. _ Sesshomaru mentally strangled the desire and the rage and spoke thickly, "I know of the ways of loyalty, Kasuhama."

"Is that so, Lord Sesshomaru? Then, if you deem it appropriate, may I ask you a question?"

It was unwise—_troublesome—_yet Sesshomaru found himself flicking his hand, giving his soldier permission.

Kasuhama's eyes burrowed into his back. "My Inu-no-Taisho, son of the late Great Dog-Demon Touga…

Do you believe there should also be loyalty to family?"

_He systematically cleansed his blood-drenched claws, the flesh of fox fresh in his mouth. He leaned over the water, red tendrils lazily dying the substance, and he saw a distorted reflection of his face. Markings of the moon. Markings of his heritage. The face of his father filmed over the consciousness of his mind…and then unwittingly so did the face of Inuyasha. So similar. Much more so than even… _

Sesshomaru had yet to answer. His brother's companion, the human monk, was suddenly before him. He stood at the edge of the main tunnel to which led out of this first open cavern into all the other connected hallways. It was the only way inside to where everyone else was kept. It was the only way to Inuyasha.

_He could not be the cure. He would not ask for his assistance. It was a slight against his honor to even think of the possibility. _

_Rin. Rin's blood. Rin's skin. Rin's hair torn away. Rin's smile ripped out by his own hands. _

_Bark cracked under his hand as he vomited again. Tearless sobs wrenched out from his chest; he fought against the desire in his feet to run back and the desire in his hands to gouge. He gnashed his teeth and fought—veins bulging until they threatened to break out. He gasped when an unbidden spasm tore through his nerve endings. What was happening to him? He could not even control his own body! _

_Fight. Control. Unacceptable! Another spasm caused his shoulders to quake back and forth in large swaths of free movement despite his protests, and his gasps freely turned into disconnected giggles. The freedom his body had taken terrified him more deeply than any foe or terror he had come across. It terrified him more deeply than even the long expanse of time which had risen up before him after his father's death—all that time to be alone to deal with the shame, frustration, and bereavement caused by his father's actions. That had been the only time he had ever truly feared…_

_To the horror of his mind, he listened to more giggles fall out along with the saliva of his lips. Would it pass like all the times before? Would he be discovered before it did? Or was this the final stage? Would his mind soon leave him to find primal joy in destroying his Rin? _

_Was this how Inuyasha felt when Tetsusaiga was taken from him? _

_The strange thought stilled him. Inuyasha's face came up to him easily and more vividly than the imaginings of Rin's death. The fierce expression of battle, the calm look of postmortem acceptance, the unbridled pain in a dream-face, and then the reality of cold boredom in the only eyes which were exactly like his. Inuyasha. The half-breed. The possible cure. His younger brother. The person who had saved him from the snow. _

There are some things that you don't do. _He'd saved him. Why had Inuyasha done that? He had been the only person…_

_He then realized that his eyes had drifted closed and his body was thankfully eased. Was it the foxes? The undignified slaughter of the forest? He didn't know but a conviction had come into him. He needed to go back and get to Inuyasha. He would not ask for help from an unwanted half-breed whelp. It was beneath him. He didn't know what he would do or say when he was in the proximity of Inuyasha again. He doubted the pup would even wish to see him after their last brief encounter. But he had to speak to him. _

Sesshomaru then had cleaned himself up and returned. Even now, he did not question why he felt a need to see the hanyou. He did not notice that he unconsciously inhaled the pup's blood scent and found comfort in it—the kind of comfort a dying man would find in a healer. He did not consciously heed his inner beast's excited twirling around and whines of, _Will not punish pup anymore. Want pup. Need pup near._ The lord had felt a conviction and was stubbornly following it. He always acted towards the end of his own interests, even if they were interests he did not understand. Like bringing back a little girl from the dead, something whispered from deep within him.

Sesshomaru returned from his remembering and recalled the present question of Kasuhama's. But he couldn't answer it. The ease of the fox, or the ease from his brother's scent, whichever, was slowly diminishing and anger coiled around in his stomach. Nausea rubbed his senses when the monk made a wan expression and touched the wall. A pink veil of energy viciously lowered over the entrance. When it did, it cut off a lot of Inuyasha's cloying scent. In the remaining vestige of his conscious thinking, Sesshomaru realized that Inuyasha's most recent scent had left the cave along with the human miko and cat demon. And none of their scents had yet to return back.

Sesshomaru slowly turned, eyes growing red. He breathily chuckled and struggled to not have the sound grow into guffaws of uncontrollable laughter. Kasuhama and the rest of them stepped back, knowing expressions growing into ones of shock.

"Where," he growled, "is Inuyasha?"

* * *

Mrs. Higurashi, Grandpa Higurashi, and young Souta left not long after Inuyasha's secret conversation in the kitchen. The hanyou had walked out with a cooling blush on his face, a sight Kagome was grateful for, and had not given details for the reasoning of it. It did not take long, however, for him to return to his stance of indifference. Mrs. Higurashi glanced at the hanyou upon her leaving and then hugged her daughter.

"Take care, my dear," the woman whispered in her ear with a strange emphasis. Kagome tightened her arms, understanding what she meant. _Take care…of him._

"I will, momma. Everything will be fine." _I'm going to fix it. _

_I hope. _

Silence descended heavily onto the house once her family was gone. Kagome looked over at Inuyasha awkwardly. Fix it? What should she do? She didn't have time to go with any course of barely-planned-out action because Inuyasha suddenly said, "I'm going to take a bath."

"Oh! Okay. Um… should I make lunch then?"

He was already leaving. "I'm not hungry."

"Oh…okay…" He was gone.

Kagome sighed and patted her aching neck. If only she was a dog-demon, maybe then she would know some ultra-weird secret dog way to making Inuyasha open up, like with what had happened with Kasuhama. Stupid, she ridiculed herself. That wasn't the way.

She should just treat him like…Inuyasha—not the human as he would be tonight, not a demon with instinctual commands. Just Inuyasha, her best friend. Who she loved.

Agreeing whole-heartedly to her surprisingly wise thoughts, Kagome rubbed her eyes. "Well," she said, stretching, "first things first."

* * *

Inuyasha allowed himself into Kagome's bedroom without any announcement as was customary of him. His hair was wet but not because he had really taken a bath; it was just to keep Kagome from asking questions. The water had been too painful. He closed the door and resisted the urge to lay his forehead on the wood. Inuyasha's face was pale and gleaming with sweat. It was getting worse, he thought gravely. It was getting difficult to hide it. He had been lucky so far that no one had detected the scent of medicine or rotting. But he doubted the respite would last much longer. With grim fortune, he could probably handle the pain fine but time was running low and it was getting worse.

Inuyasha shook the thoughts away; he couldn't have Kagome wondering. He turned and let out a long sigh. Of course, it was so typical. He walked into the room and looked over the dozing Kagome, curled lightly in a ball atop her bed. A rag was held loosely in her hand. Sitting on the nightstand was two bowls of ramen; made neatly on the ground was a bed composed of a fluffy futon and pillow. Inuyasha allowed himself to be touched by her preparation to make him comfortable on the New Moon. It was all so typical. It wasn't even dusk yet.

He removed the rag from her hand and laid out a blanket on her. He didn't mind being alone in wakefulness on his human night—despite having grown used to having Kagome stay awake with him. The stress of everything must have gotten to her. He wished he could sleep too…

Stretching awkwardly, being mindful not to strain his stomach, Inuyasha sat on the window ledge and watched the sun travel across the sky.

* * *

A few hours later, Kagome remembered within her unconsciousness that it was Inuyasha's human night and she gasped into awakening. Inuyasha, seated across the room from her, glanced in her direction, made a breathy snort, and turned back to the window. She could tell from the light that it was nearing dusk. She expelled a sigh of relief—made it just in time.

She looked over at the ramen and noticed that they had not been touched. This new distancing from food of Inuyasha's was concerning her greatly. He didn't appear weaker. Really, the only indication of her assumptions that he wasn't sleeping or eating right was the circles under his eyes. But they all kind of had that, even Shippo. It had been a stressful few weeks. Devastatingly so for the boy sitting so lazily in front of her…

_Inuyasha, _Kagome gently thought as she watched him, _will you let me help you? _

Momentary panic claimed her. What if nothing she did worked? What if he would die like Yasuo had said? What if she never saw her old Inuyasha again? What if she ruined…everything?

But she had to try.

The calmness she needed so desperately descended down and relaxed the massive beating of her heart. She knew then what she would have to do. She knew it would be terrible. For both of them. It may not even work. But she had to try. She had to jump over the edge.

She loved this half-man. Kagome thickly swallowed; she loved him so much.

Her voice did not show that her heart was aching.

"Inuyasha," she whispered evenly, "do you want to kill me?"

* * *

Inuyasha almost fell to the ground. "What?"

Her eyes were set and unflinching. She asked again, "Do you want to kill me?"

He blinked rapidly for a few seconds and could barely wonder past the shock about whether he had missed something. "No. Of course not! Why the hell did you ask that?"

It was a terrible whisper. "Do you want to kill Shippo?"

"No!" He scoffed loudly, surprised at how fast his heart was beating. But the ice and darkness and metallic pressure were finding their perches again. Inuyasha turned his head back to the lessening sun. "Don't ask such stupid questions."

Kagome sat up.

"Do you hate them?"

"Hate who?" he answered half-mindedly.

"Miroku and Sango."

"No, I don't hate them. And I don't want to kill them before you ask."

She continued as she stood and walked towards him. He didn't watch her. "How about Kirara?"

"No."

"Lady Kaede?"

"Nope."

"Nagaharu or Kasuhama?"

"No, actually."

Kagome was right beside him and her voice still did not betray the pain of her chest.

"Did you want to kill Kikyou?"

He gasped in disgust, eyes wide, "No! No, I didn't—"

"Do you hate your brother?"

"_No_, I--!"

Inuyasha's air immediately stopped. A restrained wildness darkened his eyes but Kagome did not quake beneath them. She would not falter, not this time. "That," he huskily said, "was a cruel trick. It doesn't mean a damn thing."

"What did he do to you?"

"Feh," Inuyasha answered, still a deep growl in his words, "you know what he did."

"What did he do to you?"

"Stop it, Kagome. This isn't funny. It's _stupid_!" He forcefully crossed his arms and refused to look at her.

She slowed down her words. "What…did he do to you, Inuyasha?" Kagome touched his shoulder gently and they were both surprised when he jerked away from her and jumped into a standing position.

He tried to cover it up. "Stop it."

Kagome beckoned with the soft calmness of her eyes and of her voice; she beckoned for him to let it all go. Kasuhama had almost achieved it, as had Yasuo and Mrs. Higurashi. They had been very close. Inuyasha knew that he needed to end this now because where they had been close, Kagome would succeed. He couldn't let that happen. If he allowed the pressure to pop, he had a feeling he would die.

"Stop it, Kagome. This isn't funny. Why are you asking this?"

It was like the ice and darkness and the pressure were alive now and they too were shivering with confusion, hearts beating so strangely fast.

"What did he do, Inuyasha? How did he hurt you? Why do you hate him?"

Anger came, unannounced. The ice and darkness and pressure allowed it to come, thinking they needed an ally.

"You know _damn well_, Kagome! _You were there!_" He yelled…and he liked it. It had been so long since he had last yelled. He had heard screaming in his head but had considered that his capability to emit such a loud sound was beyond him after Sesshomaru had…

A swell of anger overwhelmed him again. Kagome opened her mouth to speak, to ask those damnable questions again. She wanted the answer?

"FINE! You want to know? _I'll tell you!" _He grabbed Tetsusaiga, a habit, and a thick pain of burning stopped his train of thought. Yelping, Inuyasha let go of his sword's hilt and looked over his palm, smoke rising from the wounds Tetsusaiga had given him.

Kagome too, at the sight, lost her train of thought. She gasped. "Inuyasha…your hand…Why did Tetsusaiga--?"

"You want to know the answer to that, too? _Fine!_ It's because I want to hate him!" Kagome's ears felt swollen with the onslaught of Inuyasha's voice, but she refused to shield them. She looked into his blazing eyes and refused to turn away.

Trembling, Inuyasha forcefully grabbed Tetsusaiga; sparks ignited as well as the fume of burning flesh. He gritted his teeth and would not let go. "It doesn't want me to! It wants me to help the bastard! It wants me…it wants me—DAMN IT, TETSUSAIGA! _STOP IT!_"

_Tetsusaiga_…Kagome furiously wiped her face before the tears could fall. "Why, Inuyasha!" She heightened her voice, "_Why do you hate him?"_

Inuyasha misunderstood her, so covered by pain. His stomach hurt, his healing mouth hurt, and Tetsusaiga's betrayal was the worst hurt of all. "I _do_ hate him! I do, I do! _I have to!_ If I don't—"

Tetsusaiga's burn deepened and blood welled over the metal hilt. A sob of air left Inuyasha and he gripped his battered hand. _Damn it!_ He couldn't do this. He shouldn't do this! He needed the ice and the darkness and the pressure…and he tried to call them forth. But as he did so, Tetsusaiga violently hummed and sent a spark into his side. Inuyasha gasped, not so much from the pain but the sheer disloyalty that his most beloved sword was committing against him. _Tetsusaiga, why? Why are you doing this! _

"I have to hate him!" He yelled down to his sword. _Please understand, _his cowardly and secretive heart lamented. "I HAVE TO!"

"Why?"

Inuyasha looked up and wasn't sure where the floor of reality had gone. How had this happened? What was going on? His eyes unwillingly swept past Kagome's pale face and noticed that the sun was almost gone.

The moon…

_It was the moon's fault._

It had to be…

He couldn't do this. He shouldn't. It wasn't really him. It was the moon's fault; the blood of his mother's fault. He shouldn't feel anything. All he needed was the strange pain of cold…but another spark from Tetsusaiga dislodged his memory to acquire it back.

Kagome had taken him to a very terrible place and Tetsusaiga wouldn't let him leave it. It was a giant tangle of confusion and anger and angst: he wanted the ice and the darkness but then didn't because they hurt them in their own way; he wanted the pressure but then didn't because it made it hard to breathe; he wanted to tell Kagome everything but then didn't because…he wanted to hate him but…

She whispered again, grabbing his attention whilst his eyes remained on the disappearing sun. "Why, Inuyasha? _What did he do to you?"_

He made another futile swipe to grab at the ice and the darkness and the pressure. The pink sky drew under into gray and then black. He almost attained them when something came up… It came up and between his tremulous hold. The moon, darkened from sight, started to rise.

It was a very old memory, and a very new memory, all wrapped up in a single continuous feeling of pain.

_A clawed hand seizing a red and yellow ball; the hand squeezed and the toy was destroyed. _

_A clawed hand blurring in front of his vision; the hand punctured through his stomach and would not hold back any longer. _

Don't do this, his heart thought.

He was fine. He could handle anything. He was fine. He was fine. He was…

The sun was gone. The New Moon came. In a sweltering tingle, Inuyasha's human blood took over. The normally horrendous experience heightened the already existent torment within him. The ice and the darkness fluttered away as though they had never existed—banished because of Kagome's little questions. The pressure rose. It rose and it rose; it grabbed his throat and erupted over his head.

He was fine.

No…

The pressure broke…and let loose.

Inuyasha fell to his knees, black hair touching his bleeding hand.

He was broken.

* * *

Kagome slowly walked over to Inuyasha and knelt down before him. His entire body was trembling, thick trembles that jiggled the growing puddle of blood on his palm. Tetsusaiga had hurt him. Because of Sesshomaru. Who Inuyasha seemed to really be was tied up with his brother. Kagome didn't understand it but knew that Tetsusaiga had not hurt him because Inuyasha had suddenly not wanted to protect her—it was because of Sesshomaru. It always was.

She didn't say anything. She didn't have to.

Inuyasha's eyes were wide and open; they stared at a far away distance. His whisper was so thick she could barely hear him.

"He killed me."

His throat bobbed up and down. All of a sudden, Kagome couldn't recognize him. All the few times she had seen him in pain, it had been a dignified-looking sight; the quiet pain of a man. It had almost been something she had admired, like after he had killed those human bandits and she had comforted him on the river bank. But here, on his human face, it looked like the half-crazed pain of an abused child. It wasn't dignified. It wasn't admirable.

It was heart-breaking.

She had to bite her tongue to keep from screaming, _Stop, Inuyasha. I was just kidding. You don't have to think about it anymore. _But although it almost killed her, she knew she couldn't make it stop now. She had forced him into this place, now it was her job to slowly help lead him out.

"What else did he do, Inuyasha?"

He heavily flinched, like someone had just dropped a weight on his back. There were a few minutes of silence; Kagome didn't break it, she knew he had heard her.

He started out slow. He started out detachedly.

"He killed me. He tried to steal the only thing Father gave me. He r-ripped out my eye. He tricked me. He tricked me into thi-thinking Mother was alive again! H-he…he stole my precious thing, the-the only thing I still had from when I was a kid. He b-beat me. Called me filth. Called me a _monster! Told me it was my fault Kikyou had died! Told me I would never, EVER be worthy to even live! Punished me for SAVING HIS LIFE! HE KILLED ME! HE KILLED ME, KAGOME!"_

Blood smeared over his human face as Inuyasha gripped the sides of his head. He doubled over, shaking and shaking but never making a sound.

Kagome lowered her head down and whispered into his hair, "_Please_…tell me more, Inuyasha."

He flinched again and made a very low choking sound. "He k-killed me Kagome," Inuyasha said, voice breaking, "he killed me so I have to try and hate him. I-if I don't…I c-can't be around him…if I don't hate him…I don't know. I don't know! I don't think I can make it!"

She did all she could not to touch him. She couldn't stop this now. "Do you…_not_ hate him, Inuyasha?"

The choking sound turned into a kind of panting. Inuyasha's fingers dug tightly into his scalp. "I have to. I have to."

"But _do you_?"

Myouga's words. All the questions. His own wondering. He couldn't ball any tighter into himself to hide from the truth. It came into him and filled him with a lolling dismay.

"I can't," he whispered and he hoped she heard. He couldn't say it again. "That's the worst thing…"

The pressure was out and it pulled at him, calling for more. Still, he fought it. He was broken. But he would be fine. He could handle anything. _Right?_

Kagome heard him. She heard him and couldn't take much more. Eyes squeezed shut; she lowered her mouth closer to his ear. The calmness was still with her, it made her feel so much older. It was odd. It was difficult. But, just a little bit more.

"Inuyasha," she said intimately, "there's no one home. No one will hear you."

His hands loosened; fingers hung over his head like a bear trap. He turned his head to the side to hear more clearly. She couldn't see his face to know that it was an expression of intensity and befuddlement.

Kagome's words hung breathily in his ear and mind. "No one will hear you. And I won't tell."

Hitching on his air, Inuyasha slowly rose. Her face promised everything, no chance of deceit. Her smile pierced into him, gone was the defense of ice and of darkness. "I won't tell, Inuyasha."

The smile disappeared into a muddle of swirling colors. The freshly healed bones of his mouth ached as his face scrunched up. His fists jerked when he made a move to cover his face.

He was fine. He was broken. He was fine. He was broken. He wasn't fine. _He wasn't fine. HE WASN'T FINE!_

He attacked her.

Human arms wound about her and wrenched her close; human fingers clawed into the womanly skin of her back and human blood dyed the fabric of her shirt. Inuyasha buried his face deep into the pit of her stomach and very nearly delighted in the pain of his stomach by the awkward positioning. A strange sound of air left him, kind of a like a hysterical giggle; it morphed. It hopped up and down a few times, gaining more air, and it morphed into a wonderfully, terrible thing.

A scream. He screamed long and loud and masculine, going deep to the pit of his lungs to supply the momentum. The thunderclap of pressure that had hit his head created a long torrent of memories which whirled up, seized together, and resounded in a steely-edged chord that _demanded_…to be eased.

Clawed hands doing this and that to torment, trick, and punish. Golden eyes that rarely glared but sometimes how he wished they would, instead of the disdain, hidden mocking, and disgust. A cold, cold voice which he knew, with the certainty that he would be killed again by this person, would never say his name softly. Never just as his name. Instead: _Filth. Half-breed. Pitiful beast. Hanyou. _From childhood to these horrible last few weeks, he remembered it all. He always had remembered it all. Of all the terrible things done to him, there had been a kind of poignancy to his minimal encounters with Sesshomaru—he could cursedly remember every detail. The villagers who had tormented him blurred but Inuyasha bet he could recite the few sentences his _brother_ had ever said to him. He didn't know why. He couldn't really help it.

Inuyasha wanted to hate him. He _did _hate Sesshomaru, in a way; he hated the things the Daiyoukai had done to him, at all the injustice which had made Sesshomaru despise him. He hated whatever had convinced Sesshomaru that he, the hanyou, deserved to be punished and destroyed. He hated the difference between their bloods. He hated the difference in their mothers. He hated the main reason for why they couldn't be brothers: _himself._ But dealing with self-hatred was difficult and so it had been easier to tell himself that he hated Sesshomaru instead. Did he really? At the moment, as his screams turned into lung-tearing sobs, Inuyasha didn't think he did. His sadness was too great for hatred.

Words bubbled up into Inuyasha's mind and he wanted to say them out loud to Kagome, but the tears got in the way. Unvoiced, the words became a tumult of sentences and they were the true thoughts of his secretive heart. _I might hate him, Kagome. Maybe I did or do now, I'm not sure. But I don't want to. I have to, to stay alive, but I don't really want to, Kagome. I promised I would never help him again and I said I will never trust him. But if he asked for my help, I think I would give it. Like a stupid kid, I'd do it! I'm such an idiot and I hate that. I hate myself for what I've done. For the shit that I'm doing now! I don't know why I do these things. Or maybe I do…and I hate it! Because I wanted to do it. I didn't want to have him die. He's hurt me so badly but I didn't want him to die. And I was so happy, Kagome; I was so relieved that he didn't. He's still my brother and, stupidly, I wanted the chance to prove it. I'm his brother too. _

_I'm not _just_ a hanyou. I'm his brother too. _

_Right?  
_

* * *

Kagome petted Inuyasha's hair and was in wonder about how she neither felt embarrassed or exalted to finally witness his tears. She had always tried to force Inuyasha to open up with her in the past and now that he truly was, she realized it'd been a selfish thing for her to desire. She'd convinced herself it had been for him, but it had actually been for herself, to somehow validate herself as his friend and potential love. _I'm sorry, Inuyasha_, she cooed to him within her head; _I'm sorry I made you relive through all your pain. I can only hope it somehow makes you feel better instead of letting it slowly kill you inside. _

It took a long time for Inuyasha to stop howling. Her shirt was hot and tacky to the flesh of her stomach when he finally started to ease. As he relaxed, Kagome began to speak again.

"It's alright, Inuyasha. No one heard you. No one will know. I won't tell a soul. I won't tell Sango or momma, _no one_. I'll keep it a secret. I'll keep it a secret from us even. I'll never bring it up. For as long as I live, Inuyasha. _Forever_." Kagome brushed away his hair and rested her cheek upon his upturned one. She could feel his hot breath upon the tip of her nose.

When he shifted and placed a hand on her cheek, she complied to sit up. Long, black bangs and the close nearness of their faces prevented Kagome from seeing the swollen red of his eyes. Did the dead "something" still exist there or had she finally destroyed it?

"I promise, Inuyasha," she whispered.

Inuyasha made the small choking noise again, a man kind of sound rather than the beginning of a sob. He caressed her cheek with the broad side of his thumb and hovered over her lips. Then, unannounced, he forcefully claimed them. She murmured but didn't fight it. She wasn't necessarily surprised. She still didn't feel quite right in her skin, as though she were suddenly years older. How funny, she thought hazily as a fluttering feeling took hold of her stomach as he pressed harder, that there had been no momentous transition to this. It was instead subtle, comfortable shifts, like they both had known it would happen…sooner or later.

Kagome followed him to wherever he chose to take her. But when his hand fisted into her hair and the kiss became more frantic, Kagome instinctively knew in her womanly heart that the man she loved was still in pain. He was desperately trying to escape it. Aching, she separated their mouths. He whimpered and tried to connect again.

"Shh. It's okay." Giving him a chaste peck on the cheek, blushing as her age caught back up with her, Kagome moved him into a hug; his head on her shoulder. She comfortingly stroked the back of his neck.

"I won't leave you."

Inuyasha allowed himself to stay there, warmed and feeling at home. Not only within the confines of Kagome's arms but home within himself—he still hurt, but it was like suddenly there was a small light in the darkness of his mind. In his clandestine heart, the demon and the human looked up, cautious…but perhaps hopeful that the light of who he used to be would become brighter. Tetsusaiga hummed happily. There was still an untouched part of Inuyasha—the secret yearning that the human and demon shielded—to which only one person could possibly destroy…or heal. But for now, this was good. It had been terrified that it would not be able to be held by this master any longer and Tetsusaiga regretted the pain it had caused. Hope remained, however. Hope had to remain.

Tetsusaiga sang unbeknownst to the couple, who remained in their embrace for a long while.


	30. Flashforward

**EDITED: **January 12, 2010

* * *

**

* * *

The General**

**Chapter Thirty**

**

* * *

**_Scream through time, I might hear you._

**

* * *

**Inuyasha didn't really sleep. The emotional turmoil of the day had exhausted him but the New Moon and the eroding feeling in his stomach kept him from fully resting. He lied on the futon with Kagome snuggled up to him and floated in an odd place between being awake and meditating. His body felt feverish and the images coming forth in his mind caused the shivers of his body to jerk increasingly.

His name was called in this "dream", as it always was, but the non-voice was different this time. It was loud and guttural…and being tortured.

"_Inuyasha! Inuyasha! Inuyasha!" _Again and again, it called. The owner of the voice seemed to be going crazed with rage but he felt no terror for unknown beasts. Instead, he felt an odd fear that he would not make it to the voice in time.

"_INUYASHA!"_

From the darkness, a normal darkness when one's eyes were closed, the gray shadow appeared. Growing more distinct by an unnatural illumination, the grayness turned and tossed and struck at the air, attacking invisible foes. The voice became more indistinguishable, becoming a roar and then morphing into a terrible batch of laughter. The lung-heaving laughs were torturous, as though he were watching the gray shadow being meticulously stabbed. The silhouette solidified and was lightened to reveal the person that he had known would be there.

He murmured his brother's name in astonishment.

His brother's body quaked back and forth to an unheard and haphazard rhythm. Upon hearing his name, the laughter somehow became more forceful, erupting out of his brother's throat until he was terrified that the Youkai-man would vomit. His brother turned to him, tears leaking out of his red, red eyes. "Inuyasha," his brother said through a salivating smile. His body twitched again and the smile faltered; a residue of whom his brother really was returned dismally to his eyes.

That same pained expression. "Inuyasha…

There are some things that you don't do."

The words sounded confused and pleading all at the same time, as though he were trying to solve a riddle. His brother would not be able to solve it; emitting a deep broken whimper, he then fell to his knees.

Struck wildly and unexpectedly with panic, he tried to run to his brother…

But woke up instead.

* * *

Inuyasha gasped, a hand stretched out to the ceiling. He blinked rapidly to clear the sweat from his eyes and breathed, chest throbbing, through his nose to calm himself. _What the shit was that?_ Inuyasha looked over at the girl connected to his side and was deeply relieved that he had not awoken her. Watching her practically mewl in her sleep, he started to feel a bit more collected. Not better though; the steely-edged panic stayed within him. Coupled with the near-excruciating burn in his stomach, his still human body became steadily more restless. _Come on, get a hold of yourself; it wasn't real. _

Oh, but something about it was—his instincts told him.

Inuyasha's chest squeezed with the same desire he had held in his dream—to run to his brother—and a pained anger that he felt the desire at all. _Damn it, NO! I said I would never help him again. _He refused to acknowledge the niggling whispers of his mind about what had occurred in that bedroom, his wailing and epiphanies. He wanted to continue feeling more like himself and that meant being stubborn so _no,_ he thought; he was going to forget about it. What a load of crap that he would even have a stupid dream like that! Just because he had acted like a sniveling kid earlier didn't mean he was going to whimper about at his brother's heels, hoping for a scrap of attention or a chance to aid him.

His heart was raw and split open through Kagome's gentle prodding but that didn't mean he was going to strive to achieve his heart's yearning—_to be accepted_. Inuyasha didn't consciously think this, but he really only planned to cope; his emotional display with Kagome had not rekindled a hopeful desire to seek a brotherly relationship with Sesshomaru. That would be foolish. He'd learned long ago to give up. There was a difference between yearning and hoping—yearning had learned from reality and refused to act. He would cope and not allow his pain from his brother to affect his relationship with others, as the ice and darkness and pressure had; and when it came to his brother, he would do as little as required to deal with him. He still needed to protect himself and the rawness of his secretive heart.

Inuyasha did not have the capability to analyze himself in such a way. He merely made himself calm down by stubbornly proclaiming that he _would not have such sissy dreams anymore_. The restlessness persisted, however, and prodded by it, Inuyasha expertly dislodged himself from Kagome's hold. Blushing deeply when she mumbled his name, Inuyasha awkwardly stood. His abdomen twisted with heat—_worsening—_and made the fever in his body spike. He grunted to himself. He needed to walk around and try to forget all of this. Especially the crying he'd done. Inuyasha had to bite the inside of his cheek to keep from groaning with embarrassment.

_No one will know. I promise, Inuyasha._

He smiled softly in remembrance.

It still was kind of embarrassing though—Inuyasha mentally jerked himself—because he hadn't cried like that since his mother's death. And he'd really be in trouble if he started to recall the feel of Kagome's mouth…

OKAY! He really needed to go for a walk.

Determined and deeply blushing, Inuyasha tiptoed out the door.

* * *

Walking around the house proved to be kind of unsatisfying. The carpet was too soft on his callused feet and the floor's creaking and cricking had him on edge. He decided it wouldn't be too troublesome if he walked out in the yard under the Goshinboku. He did so and was delighted by the familiar feel of wet grass on his toes. There was still some melting piles of snow about and he prodded them absent-mindedly, enjoying the cool wind on his heated skin. The fire in his intestines and spine—_worsening, growing deeper, spreading out—_dulled into the ache he usually felt when he was hanyou. It was all in all pleasant but soon walking around the edge of the yard hundreds of times got boring. The silent Goshinboku agreed when he stood beneath it. It would be a few more hours until the sun rose, he mused up into the branches; he'd never walked down the steps of the shrine human before. He wondered what it felt like…

But, alas, soon enough, walking up and down the long steps didn't tire him out, make him feel less restless, or woo his interest anymore. A dastardly thought then came into his—unknowingly quite fevered mind—and didn't really seem that dastardly the more it persisted to bug him.

He knew how to get to Kagome's school. What would it be like to walk there human? Did it look different at night? The very _idea_ of walking around without a hat on his head to hide his ears, perhaps even conversing with other humans of this strange twenty-first century, prickled him with excitement. There were no demons in this time. He was tougher than any danger out there even on his New Moon Night. It should be fine.

Yeah, it sounded kind of cool to walk down the path under all those tall, _tall_ buildings and not be stared at. Not have to be fearful. Not have to _hide_.

_And_, the dastardly deliverer of dastardly thoughts whispered, _he wouldn't be gone that long. He'd come back way before the sun rose and Kagome woke up. _

It wasn't a good idea. But he always secretly had the desire to explore this place…and he was _human_ right now. So…

Yeah, why the hell not?

When he made up his mind, Inuyasha hopped off the last step of the Shrine and proceeded down the sidewalk.

* * *

For a long while, he applauded himself on the decision. This place, Tokyo Kagome had called it, was bustling entity of interest. Comparatively to the few large villages he had been in, he was entranced by the differences in size. Crossing a road was a race instead of a stroll and the length from one corner to the other practically seemed like a mile. A few people did stare at him strangely due to his bare feet and Kabuki-style dress but Inuyasha's neck was too craned upward to notice. He couldn't even see the stars! How did one not get lost in a place like this?

Inuyasha spun and accidentally bumped someone. It was an older man, thirties respectfully, and he made an exasperated sound at being jostled. "Ah, sorry," Inuyasha said. The man, looking rather dignified in a sports jacket although it was early, early morning, looked over Inuyasha with astonishment. The currently human hanyou lifted a brow, a little flustered by the wide-eyed stare.

"Oi, close your mouth before flies get in." Snorting, Inuyasha turned and almost bumped into a gaggle of college-aged girls. They too stared at him, mouths agape, eyeing him up and down. One girl, prompted by the night of fun she'd had with her friends, smiled coyly at him.

"Wow, you sure are handsome." Encouraged from the gasps of her friends and Inuyasha's shocked expression, the girl giggled and stroked his arm. "I think it's pretty cool that you're not wearing shoes. Why don't you hang out with us and have some fun?"

"Don't touch me, wench," Inuyasha said, wrenching his arm away. The quick movement caused a sudden bout of dizziness to overtake him. He must have faltered because the thirties-something man firmly grasped his shoulders to steady him.

"Hey, don't be mean! Come on--!"

The man looked down on the girls and replied coolly, "Do you have no shame? He is not interested."

The girl pouted. "Old man, mind your own business. I didn't do anything—"

The man glared.

"Shush! Come on. You're making him mad."

"Yeah, let's go. The light's red already."

The girl resisted the pull of her friends just long enough to stick her tongue out at the thirties-something man. "Stupid bastards," she mumbled loudly.

Inuyasha rubbed his forehead—_what the hell just happened?—_and upon remembering, curtly jerked himself away. The man took no offense.

"Children these days are so undisciplined," he said. "Are you alright?"

Inuyasha wrinkled his nose. "Feh, it's not like I was attacked."

"No. I'm sorry. I mean, you look a little pale. Do you feel ill?"

"Tch. Those wenches were right. Mind your own business." He needed to get back. He was truly not feeling well all of a sudden. Ignoring the man's protests, Inuyasha walked away. The man didn't stop him.

When Inuyasha stepped up onto the curb, nausea caused his senses to explode open and the raucous nature of the traffic and the talking and the technology bombarded him. Everything was abruptly too bright and too loud and too hectic. He looked around, disoriented. Which way did he come from again? He was human right now so he couldn't jump high or follow his own scent to get back to where he'd started. Inuyasha craned his neck upwards again, thinking maybe he could navigate by the stars which was something he'd learned to cope being human but wasn't necessarily good at. Unfortunately, what had fascinated him before was swiftly becoming a situation of dread and dismay. He couldn't see the sky. He wasn't sure anymore how many turns he'd taken. He was lost.

His throat constricted from the sensation of being trapped. This place was so big but somehow so confining. Why'd he think this was a good idea? He couldn't quite remember… His stomach was spreading and his spine was degenerating and his head felt really airy…He needed to go back. He needed to—_find a place to hide_. Yeah! That was good. There had to be hiding spots in a place so big! He'd duck down and wait out until morning and then use his hanyou abilities to get back. Good idea. He'd do that. He'd go…right. Yeah, right sounded good.

Inuyasha didn't realize he was going the opposite direction of the shrine when he chose to go down the street on the right. He didn't realize that his fever was heightening him into a delirious state of mind. Steps growing faulty, Inuyasha left the frenzy of Tokyo's middle and went into an off-branched set of side streets, alleyways, dilapidated stores, and stripper bars. The noise level dropped and the city's patrons became more wildly dressed but Inuyasha could not take notice with the buzzing in his head and the gnawing fire in his belly.

He heaved big breaths and stopped for a moment, hand resting on a granite-rough wall. He needed…he needed to keep…he needed _something…_he needed to get _somewhere_…to a voice which was screaming his name…

Inuyasha's head jerked once and then his eyes rolled back into his head. He fell out over the sidewalk, arm splashing into a puddle of melted snow.

A shoe then stepped into that puddle, distorting the reflection of the streetlamp's light. A man smoking a suspicious-looking green smoke curled his hand around a woman who was too old to wear cat ears; and from the corner of an alley, they both watched the man in the sports jacket bend down.

* * *

Jostling in a dark sheen of sweat and that odd place between waking and sleeping, Inuyasha had another strange dream. He was being carried. He'd never been carried before and so to have support beneath him and to rest his head on the back of a shoulder was a new pleasure to add to a very short list of good things he'd experienced. In this dream, he wasn't worried about who the person was or where they were going. He didn't know why he didn't worry. Maybe, he was too focused on the nice feeling of the wind slapping his cheek as the person jumped from building to building. The exhilaration of fighting gravity then moving into that timeless moment where victory is achieved and there is no weight was beautiful to Inuyasha. He'd always loved the feeling as a hanyou, being able to jump like that. And now, given the chance to feel it as a human in this little dream, Inuyasha realized he loved it still…if not a little more. There was something nice about being carried…

No wonder Kagome liked it so much.

The person took one giant leap and made it clear that their aim was to land on the ground so very far below. Inuyasha's heart accelerated but he wasn't concerned that the landing would be devastating. On the contrary, when the person touched the ground and did a few smaller hops to dissuade the pressure of gravity, Inuyasha admired it. He felt guilty that his stomach panged from the minimalistic bump of the agile landing; he tried his hardest not to stiffen. But failed.

The person immediately slowed and turned their head back. A deep baritone spoke up and Inuyasha could feel the vibrations of the person's voice through his back. "I apologize. Did I pain you?"

Inuyasha subtly moved his head, eyes closed. "M'fine."

The person started to walk again, obviously being conscious of their steps. The grace of the walk was so grand that Inuyasha felt like he was floating. This was such a nice dream.

"I am taking you to where I live. Is that alright?"

Inuyasha scrunched up his nose and shuffled it along the soft material of the person's shirt. "Gotta…go back…sunrise…"

"Yes, I know. You will be back by then. Please rest a little longer. I would like to speak with you when we arrive." There sounded like there was a small smile in the voice. It felt wrong to Inuyasha when he heard it. Not wrong like it was bad; wrong as though…it was new and unfamiliar. A deep, easy baritone should never sound so warm and gentle, not to Inuyasha's experience.

What a _weird_ dream. But Inuyasha decided to heed the person's command. He drifted away with his thoughts and momentarily stalled his musing about recognition.

* * *

With a strong hand holding up the young man's neck, water was trickled into his mouth. He struggled a bit when it came to the medicine but a gentle command did wonders and the tablets were swallowed through his tender throat. A small amount of time passed and it became noticeable when the drugs took effect: breathing eased and the young man's fever became shallow. As the delirium of sickness ebbed from his mind, the young man became characteristically aware of his surroundings and the predicament of his current situation. Moaning softly, young Inuyasha opened his amethyst eyes.

Adrenaline instantly awoke him. Backing up too far, his shoulder struck something and the cracking of glass sounded. "What the--!"

Due to his frequent visits to the future, Inuyasha had invariably picked up on a few things. He was in what was called a "modern living room", on a "couch", and had broken a "lamp"; the "light bulb's" glass glittered from the glow of the city raining in from a nearby window. But Inuyasha held little concern for the bulb's demise.

"Where the hell am I!?"

He frantically pushed away at a blanket someone had placed upon him, it having gotten tangled with his legs. A touch to his arm made him jerk, a childish-sounding yelp erupting from him.

"AH! _You!"_

"Yes," spoken slowly with a small smirk, "I have been known to be me."

Inuyasha gaped, finger still pointing, as the man from the street—though he was currently not wearing his sports jacket—eased himself into a criss-cross legged position on the floor. The man held two cups, steam fluctuating out, and offered one to the young man on his couch.

"You seem to be feeling more like yourself."

Inuyasha backed up as far as he could into the upholstery's gush. "Where—what…oh shit…"

The man placed the rejected cup on the table where the lamp used to stand next to. "Graceful in word and deed," he said warmly, eyeing the damage. He sipped his drink. "You may not remember. You were lost in the city. I found you unconscious in a distasteful area. You could have been seriously injured or taken advantaged of in that place and so I brought you here to my apartment. I apologize for its size and lack of décor. It is only temporary."

Inuyasha's slack-jawed expression gave no hint he'd heard. A heartbeat later, without any change to Inuyasha's countenance, he made a mad dash to jump off the couch and head for the door. He gasped when he didn't even manage to get his foot up, a hard wrench to his arm and wrist effectively stopped him. Inuyasha looked back, astonished, at the hold the man had on him. The black-haired human, broad-shouldered, didn't even lift his head from his drink.

"Please stay. I would like to speak with you a little longer." One little tug and Inuyasha was sprawled on his backside, blinking like mad. The man diminutively smiled over the rim of his cup. "Your coffee will get cold."

"I, uh…" Inuyasha tossed his head, trying to clear the panic and confusion. "I don't drink coffee." _STUPID! _He admonished himself. He wasn't supposed to be here! He needed to get back before the sun rose!

"You've never tried it. You will like it, I assure you."

"No, uh….I mean, _no!_ I need to leave. Let me go or I swear you'll regret it!" His growl was pathetic coming from a human throat and an untransformed Tetsusaiga only received a bored glance from the thirties-something man on the floor.

"Hmm," the man mused. "There is no need for such dramatics. You need not stay past the sunrise."

Inuyasha choked on mumbled profanities. "You…you can't make me stay here…" His veins could tell that he only had about a good half-hour left. What should he do? He couldn't kill this person. It wouldn't be good in any situation and Kagome had warned him about this era's police system. He frantically thought about striking the man unconscious but the hold the man had had on his wrist…so strong…

The man's brown eyes caught Inuyasha's own and their intensity rooted the hanyou to the cushion beneath him. He remembered recognition; a baritone which shouldn't sound gentle; a baritone…screaming his name…

"You needn't be afraid," the man said slowly.

"Who are you?"

The man—black hair, brown eyes, broad-shouldered, slender hands—placed his cup down with a sigh. He hesitated, subdued, before replying. "I am not your enemy."

"Who _are _you…!?" Tetsusaiga shook in his hand. He thought nothing…but kept on shaking.

The man stared at him with an unreadable expression and the shaking would not ease. He sighed again, heavier, resounding with time.

"Very well."

Overwhelmed by the sound of his own heartbeat, Inuyasha watched as the thirties-something man who no longer wore a sports jacket lifted up his left hand. Human eyes couldn't see very well in the dark but Inuyasha recognized the man's movements as him pulling off a ring. As the ring slid along that long finger, Inuyasha's mind swelled with the idea that his eyesight was failing. He rubbed them furiously to make sure he was not imagining that the black hair was graying.

Whitening…

A blink later and the cropped hair, stylishly short for the era, draped down the man's back. The man's head was lowered, sheltered by the curtaining shadow of newly materialized bangs; when he regained Inuyasha's eye contact again, the mind did not swell. It imploded.

Amethyst eyes widened and shook; the young man reared back and opened his mouth. "Aa—umph!"

The thirties-something man had been on the floor, dexterously rolling the ring around his fingers.

And then Sesshomaru was above him, covering his mouth.

"Please be still, Inuyasha. I am not who you remember." The words were softly said and washed over Inuyasha, but they did not bring in the calmness it should have. Instead, hearing the softness, panicked negation forced Inuyasha into struggling against his older brother's grip. His heart was still raw and open—the person who had caused that pain didn't say his name like _his name_! It would never be possible. The hope had died so long ago!

_No_, he thought wildly, feeling the shards of himself, what had broken in Kagome's room, again. Sesshomaru appeared collected, as always, but there was something missing. No ice. No edge. Something odd was in the expression…something odd and terrible. Apology. _No_, Inuyasha's mind and heart whimpered. It would never be possible. It would never be! This wasn't real. It couldn't be…

"Inuyasha…"

Inuyasha flinched and struggled with more frenzy. Sesshomaru kept him from escaping but his patience wore thin. He did not have much time. Curtly growling, the Daiyoukai shook Inuyasha once. He knew the hanyou-turned-human would not currently understand the command but the sound of an Inu-Youkai's growl, coupled with the reality of who he was to the past Inuyasha, terrified the pup into stillness. Sesshomaru spoke to the amethyst pain he knew _he_ could not heal.

"This era is too inhabited for your normal routine of yelling and fighting, Inuyasha. I understand your…reaction but when I release you, I implore you to remain still and quiet. You will not want my neighbors to gain attention of you," he paused, not knowing if the trembling boy could even comprehend, "Especially with the sun so close to rising…"

Inuyasha's sharp intake of breath indicated he understood. Very well. Firming himself resignedly, Sesshomaru slowly pulled back from his younger brother. Inuyasha took in one breath and immediately scrambled back to the opposite end of the couch, Tetsusaiga held out in front of him. It was a painful sight—the sword was meant to look like the weapon it was but was held by the boy like a lifeline, much as how a frightened child would with a father's hand. Sesshomaru decided it would be best if he remained on his end of the couch instead of moving back to the floor; any excessive movements now would only set the boy more on edge. So he sat, hands laid serenely on his lap, waiting for Inuyasha's heartbeat to slow.

Perhaps it will not, he thought minutes later. But right as he did, Inuyasha cleared his throat. Shakily he whispered, "You're…you're not from the well…"

"That is correct," the Youkai answered with a whisper also.

"You know about the well…you know about…the moon…" Terror leaked back and quickened his heartbeat again. Sesshomaru could hear it so keenly.

"Yes, Inuyasha," Sesshomaru replied slowly, "500 years has been enough time for me to learn many things about you."

Inuyasha flinched; his knuckles turned white around Tetsusaiga's hilt.

"Don't _do _that!" he yelled. "Don't say my name like that!"

Sesshomaru waited for the heat to pass. Inuyasha panted heavily; Tetsusaiga made a rattling sound from the effects of his shaking.

"Very well. What shall I call you, Little Brother?"

Another flinch, despair replaced the terror; Inuyasha gripped the sides of his head. He forgot that that was not where his ears were at the moment. He corrected it quickly, practically tearing his hair out in the process. "Not that," he shook his head. "None of it. No."

Again, Sesshomaru waited. He made no move or sound, but even that proved to be too much for the boy.

Glancing at him, Inuyasha ineffectively punched the cushioned back of the couch. "Don't! Don't do that!"

"Do what?" the Youkai breathed, growing a little tired.

"_That!_"

"What, Inuyasha?"

"_That! That! _That look! The way you talk! Saying my name without any…any _disgust_ and—and _calling me little brother!_ You don't _do _that! You don't."

Inuyasha covered his face, overwrought, and confused about where this reaction of his was coming from. "Stop…this isn't…I can't…"

Sesshomaru peered over the boy, shoulders quaking soundlessly, and had to look away. He closed his eyes. "Inuyasha…" choking on a moan, Inuyasha brought up his knees and curled over. Sesshomaru continued, understanding the strange power of human emotions.

"Inuyasha…there is nothing I can do but promise you I will cause you no harm. I will not beseech you to believe me. Judging by the pain you're in, I can remember those days vaguely…and what I did to you."

From the shelter of his arms and knees, Inuyasha snorted. He glared over at his brother impressively without any fangs to bear. "_Vaguely_, huh? No. This isn't happening. I'm not taking this shit!"

He quickly rose off the couch but an eruption of fire from deep in his abs stopped him this time. Terror touched him when he thought he felt something rip in a place he wouldn't be able to reach with a bandage. Inuyasha faltered, dropping Tetsusaiga in his attempt to stall the awkward fall to the ground. Sesshomaru's hold on his upper arm stopped him once again. Like from earlier. On the street as well.

"I see," Sesshomaru said in a low voice and a quality to it kept Inuyasha still. It was there in his eyes, so expressive compared to the brother he snuck away from a few days ago. Recognition panged him, muted and far away, like he was trying to remember a dream where Sesshomaru had that kind of expression. A strange furrow to the brows…

"I see now," Sesshomaru repeated. He glanced at the boy's stomach, nearly forlorn. "It still pains you. You're still so hurt…"

Pulling Inuyasha back up and settling him, he eased back. Inuyasha couldn't detect his aura clearly as a human but nonetheless could tell when anger started to creep into his older brother's countenance. It locked him in fear, though he tried to quell it with bravado. Secretively, he picked Tetsusaiga back up from the floor. Sesshomaru noticed his movements and freely took in a deep breath. Inuyasha blinked, knocked off kilter once again; he'd never seen Sesshomaru actually…_compose_ himself before. He watched, fascination crawling over his more volatile emotions, as Sesshomaru leaned back, crossed his legs outward, and rested his arm on the back of the couch.

Sesshomaru stared off into space as he spoke. "I apologize. I realize now what your recent memories of me must be…what our last confrontation was before you went missing."

Inuyasha wasn't going to relax, no matter how non-confrontational this "Sesshomaru" was. But his mind did think quickly about the strange situation. It could be a dream. It could be a trap. It was also an opportunity. Inuyasha often suppressed this natural tendency of his character for it proved, too many times, to bring near fatal consequences. However, his heart clamored oddly for it so he allowed his inquisitiveness to take reign.

The caution in his voice could not fully mask his curiosity. "Missing? I'm going to go back…"

Sesshomaru knew he was probing. He looked over, eyes set and gleaming.

"Yes. Just in time."

Inuyasha let out a breath and couldn't take one in fast enough. "Just in time? _No! _What do you do? _I knew it! _What did you do to everyone? Shit, I've got to go!"

"Calm yourself, Inuyasha. You have time."

Comprehension dawned. He slowly lowered his head down into a glare. "You sneaky bastard…you're trying to keep me here. If you really are Sesshomaru of the future, or whatever crap you're spouting, you don't change much. Bastard! You killed them all, didn't you? _Damn it!"_

He'd known. He'd tried to prevent it; protect everyone while he selfishly took a vacation. He was such a fool! Such a damned _fool!_

"No, Inuyasha."

The hanyou swiftly came back to attention, suspicion tensing his shoulders. Sesshomaru spoke firmly. "No one will be injured. The barriers you ordered for will protect them."

_Miroku_, Inuyasha thought. "But you did…you are, I mean, you will—ugh, damn it. What the hell is going on?"

Sesshomaru actually chuckled, nearly causing the boy a heart attack. The Daiyoukai pretended not to notice. The topic of their conversation subdued him back. "I should not tell you much, Otouto. It may alter the course of events. And that could prove to be dire…My memory is hazy of those moments.

"But it is only I…who is in any real danger."

Screaming laughter. _INUYASHA! INUYASHA! INUYASHA!_

Inuyasha smirked but felt no humor. "Yeah right. What are you getting at? Why did you bring me here!"

"I already told you. We met on the street. Even a human would notice the burning of your skin; how pale you were. I was…surprised to see you. I knew you must have come through the well. You didn't seem in the right state of mind. It was unwise of you to travel on your Human Night and is not characteristic of you, especially in the age I predicted you to be from. I followed you. Witnessed you faint from your fever which had grown alarmingly high. The rest you very well understand. Against my better judgment, I brought you here."

Inuyasha's nostrils flared with indignation. "Against your better judgment, huh? Still got a bone to pick with me? It wouldn't have surprised me if you'd just left me there to _rot_." His questions weren't scathing enough and did little in portraying the turmoil Inuyasha was in. He couldn't think too deeply about it, otherwise he may go mad, yet the facts remained: this was an older Sesshomaru. He _lives_.

Did that mean he was dead? Had Sesshomaru succeeded a second time?

If so—though Inuyasha doubted it was an "if"—why had Sesshomaru brought him here?

"Wanted to make sure I lived…" Inuyasha realized and he spoke his thoughts out loud. "So that your younger self will have his desired prey. You get everything you want…Lord frickin' Sesshomaru…even after 500 years…"

Sesshomaru was cool in expression but something hot and disapproving flashed in his golden orbs.

He answered evenly, but steely, "I will not influence you, Inuyasha, and your decisions about me. I have enjoyed this future thus far but if my actions have irreparably damaged the course of events…so be it. What's done is done."

"You sick son of a bitch. What are you talking about 'enjoying' this and 'damaging' that? You actually saying you don't care now if you—I mean if the you of…of _then_—doesn't kill me? I thought that was your damn _goal_ in life. Your honor-bound duty! You already did it once, why not again!?"

The hot, disapproving flash was this time directed at him and it tongue-tied Inuyasha. He'd seen Sesshomaru angry before, furious, and it usually meant a disastrous punishment. Such as waking up with hands wrapped around your throat… It wasn't the same this time. Still no ice. Still no edge. And that strange furrow to his brows…

"You will come to a decision, Inuyasha, hence your return to the past. Your decision will determine whether I will have the opportunity to kill you a second time. It will be yours alone to make. I could influence it, tell you a grand story about our history, and manipulate you like the days of old to sway you towards my advantage. But again I will say, Little Brother, _I am not who you remember._"

It was weird to hear Sesshomaru speak in the modern tongue, like wrapping a jewel in a commoner's cloth. It suited him but then Inuyasha's memory of _his_ brother, of the past, molded over the view of this one and distorted his perception. It was…_weird._ Unsettling. He didn't know what to expect. _I am not who you remember_. If this wasn't a dream, if this could be accepted by his head, then Inuyasha was stuck in unexpectedness. Who was this person?

Sesshomaru's small interjection of frustration passed. He composed himself and thoughtfully appraised the younger brother before him. It was the expression of someone trying to solve a riddle, but where there had been pleading from the Sesshomaru of the dream for the answer; this futuristic Sesshomaru seemed to have a better understanding of what that answer was. Inuyasha couldn't accept it but if he had allowed the thought to arouse his consciousness, it would have been the observation that this Sesshomaru found the answer to be a sad one.

"Inuyasha," he began softly, "it is your decision alone which will decide my fate. It _had _decided my fate in this current life I know of. I will admit to you, and it will only upset you more…but I am grateful for it. Grateful to _you_."

Inuyasha realized his mouth was parted and he closed his lips, swallowed with difficulty. Grateful for what? Giving him a chance to kill him? His thinking was haphazard and distorted. He was so confused. He was in so much pain. It was taking a control he didn't know he had possessed to act with bravado, like the Inuyasha he usually had been before he had saved his brother from the snow. His very grip on reality was fraying. _What was going on_?

Inuyasha breathily yowled when a high-pitched ringing sounded. It took too long for him to remember that he had learned the noise to be that of a "telephone". It was odd when Sesshomaru, wearing modern clothes, recognized it and proceeded to go and answer.

He came back with a cordless receiver.

"Hello? Ah. I expected it would be you. Who else would call me at such an hour?" Sesshomaru sat and sprawled out, relaxed, as he had before. Tension receded away from him. "No. It is never inconvenient, I have told you before, and will tell you again if need be. You are always welcomed. Of course."

The lump in Inuyasha's throat thickened when his brother smiled. And it promised no death.

"No, I was not resting. Has it been a difficult night for you? No? I am glad to hear it. You have? Don't you ever tire of it? Ha, yes, sure, I would like to see it. Now is fine."

Strangely, Inuyasha didn't recoil when Sesshomaru caught eye contact with him again. Inuyasha felt like he was waiting, somehow knowing that he was on the precipice of something grand. It would either be a push or pull; would he fall or be saved from it?

Sesshomaru spoke warmly and it didn't quite match with the intensity of his gaze.

"Alright…_Little Brother._ I will see you soon."

Sesshomaru hung up.

"B-brother…?" Someone said. Inuyasha didn't know who it had been. He couldn't possibly talk through the ache in his throat; through the tense silence of his head and heart.

Sesshomaru didn't answer. He set the phone on the side table, stood, and walked over to a wall-length bookcase Inuyasha had not minded to notice. He took something down, stared at it, golden orbs melting with fondness. He walked back and handed it over. It took a lot of will for Inuyasha to tear his eyes away from his brother's face.

The mind couldn't implode again. It didn't have the strength.

It turned out to be a pull.

Tetsusaiga slipped from his fingers. Trembling and human, un-clawed hands grasped the simple framed photograph. It depicted two men, both with black hair, smiling at the camera. One was taller and had an arm around the younger one; he wasn't wearing a sports jacket but Inuyasha knew who he was. He knew who the other person was better. He had seen his own human face distorted in puddles and lake water; once had seen it in Kagome's bathroom mirror before he had been disturbed by the firmness of the reflection. He didn't take note of what he was wearing, didn't care that his hair was short, all Inuyasha could focus on was the smile on the picture-Inuyasha's face. He had an arm around the man in the sports jacket as well. An arm around Sesshomaru.

Two brothers.

Sesshomaru's voice kept him from falling apart.

"Your decision is your own, Inuyasha. As my decisions are mine alone. I do not want to influence you for knowing that you acted according to your own will has always been precious to me. But…against my better judgment once again, I want to tell you…"

Inuyasha didn't flinch when the hand grasped his chin and gently lifted his head. He waited, safely off the precipice but still needing one more pull.

"Once you gain my loyalty, Little Brother, you will never lose it."

Satisfied, Sesshomaru pulled away and took the picture as well. Inuyasha was reluctant to give it up. Now that air replaced it, did the image still exist? Sesshomaru handed him Tetsusaiga and Inuyasha numbly accepted it; too numb to realize the barrier had not reacted.

"You will be here in but a few short minutes, Inuyasha. Of all the damage we may have caused on events this night, seeing yourself may prove to be the worst. At the end of the hall, there will be stairs going to the roof. Wait there for your transformation. You will see the Shrine from those heights and should have no difficulty returning. Be sure to be quick and let no one see you. _Including_ yourself. Understand?"

Inuyasha nodded.

"Go then." Sesshomaru pulled him to his feet when he reacted too slowly. He helped the hanyou to the apartment's exit and pointed to what door opened to the stairs. There was a strange sliding sound; only Sesshomaru recognized it as the elevator.

"There you are. _Go_, pup, _now!_"

"But—" Inuyasha whispered and he could think of nothing to add.

Sesshomaru hesitated, ears trained on growing footsteps. He pushed Inuyasha again. "Your decision," he whispered.

Almost stumbling, Inuyasha reacted to the tension of the moment and hurried to the door, a hand clenched on the fabric covering his stomach. Sesshomaru watched him go. If all went well, that would be the first to heal. If not…

How long would he have? he wondered. Would he even know if his life changed?

Sesshomaru's chest tightened when Inuyasha came around the corner, resting a newly furnished sword on his shoulder. The man grinned at him, belying the usual discomfort he felt when fully human. It was different than the kitsune magic they wore daily; it only disguised their features. He smiled back, awed at the heaviness within him. Would this be the last time?

Inuyasha slowly pulled the door towards him but upon seeing his older double come around the corner, he stopped and stared through the crack. He wasn't sure what he wanted when he witnessed his double's smile. Come out and strike him? _No, the bastard killed you! Don't smile like that!_

Or weep?

Feeling strangely guilty and mischievous, he watched as Sesshomaru welcomed…himself.

"Hello, Inuyasha."

"Brother! What's with the Youkai-get-up? You look awful!"

Sesshomaru sneered and playfully bopped the man on the head. Inuyasha laughed. "I'm sorry. You just look so much better as a human. It's painful to hear the truth, I know."

"And what is your excuse, Little Brother? I have control over _my_ looks."

"Feh. I look great all the time. Don't get too cocky. I can easily have Shippo mess with the magic again. Wouldn't want to suddenly have pink hair in a meeting now, would ya?"

Inuyasha shoved past his brother, calling over his shoulder, "Hey, mind making me a cup of coffee? I can't seem to do it the way you do."

Sesshomaru looked over at the exit door as it slid shut; the crack disappeared. "That is because I am superior to you. In anything and everything."

"Yeah, yeah."

His own voice drifted into silence as Inuyasha of the past walked up the stairs with difficulty.

* * *

Kagome awoke alone. She stretched and caressed the empty spot next to her. Awakening, however, in memories as well, disrupted the momentary serenity of her morning and current womanly mindset; she became the girl she was again. Blushing deeply, Kagome surged into a sitting position.

_She and Inuyasha had kissed! Inuyasha had kissed her! HER! And Inuyasha!_

She took a deep shuddering breath and gently touched her lips. Inuyasha had kissed her. Remembering more clearly, Kagome's expression fell, her parted lips closed and thinned beneath her fingertips. Inuyasha had kissed her—_You were there! I have to hate him! HE KILLED ME, KAGOME!—_but she couldn't dwell on it for long. That would be selfish and unfair. Not only to Inuyasha but to the memory of Kikyou as well. The late woman's final death was still too fresh and the pain Inuyasha showed last night had been too strong; she mustn't look into the kiss too deeply. Inuyasha had craved, nearly demanded, comfort and she had known that, which was why she had stopped it prematurely before it had progressed to something they may have regretted. Would it have been a regret? Kagome didn't know and didn't want to think about what it might have been for the hanyou she loved.

Kagome shook out her sleep-tousled hair and looked up at the ceiling_. __I'll keep it a secret. I'll keep it a secret from us even. I'll never bring it up.__ I promise, Inuyasha._

She had promised.

"Okay," she whispered, ignoring the lump in her throat. If this is what it meant to be a woman, a woman in love, it was a lonely thing. "Cheer up, Kagome!"

Slapping her cheeks, Kagome readied herself for the day. She was worried for the missing hanyou but forced herself to go about her morning routine at a normal pace. He was probably at the Goshinboku, melancholy and/or embarrassed about his emotional display the night before, and deserved his privacy. Later, showered and dressed, she made her way to the kitchen and surprisingly found the transformed-human-boy there. She'd never seen him sit at the table in such a way: he was slumped forward, head resting against his hand, and his hair was ruffled and unkempt, as though he had ran his fingers through them violently time and again. When Kagome called his name, Inuyasha jolted, upraised arm falling to the tabletop with a hard smack.

Kagome jumped at the sound. "I-I'm sorry! I didn't mean to scare you!"

He looked over at her with too wide of eyes, haunted. It took a few seconds for him to register what was going on. "Oh…no. Don't worry 'bout it."

Kagome walked over to the refrigerator, breakfast in mind, and was concerned about Inuyasha's jaw-cracking yawn. "Are you okay? I'm sorry I…I fell asleep."

Inuyasha shook his head and rested his chin in the palm of his hand, eyes closing. "S'okay."

"Did you, uh, have an okay night? You look really…stressed out." She went about making some eggs and rice. She didn't notice the hanyou's pained expression.

He had made his decision in the eternity-like stay in the kitchen. He couldn't tell her. If he did, it would become real. Or it would have the sound of a ludicrous fever-dream. Either one, he didn't think he could take it. Not yet. He wasn't sure how to even _think_ about it, let alone explain it with his tongue.

His decision…

_Damn,_ he was so tired.

"It was just a night."

"Ah. Okay. Well, breakfast will be ready soon. What would you like to do afterwards?"

He was silent for a moment. He'd made this decision earlier as well.

"I want to go back."

Kagome turned around. "Are—are you sure? Now?"

"Yeah," he opened his eyes and looked out the window in the direction of the well.

"But, uh…" How could she say it? _Should_ she say it? Would the words, _But Inuyasha, are you going to be okay to see your brother so soon_, even come out? Was Inuyasha still in danger of _dying _as Yasuo had said? Whether the answer was yes or not, he would still walk back into danger; he was being hunted and Sesshomaru had only stalled his attempts on his life.

Kagome hugged herself as she remembered the fall of Inuyasha's corpse, his older brother's hand bloody and full of flesh.

No! She didn't want him to go back. If only she could keep him here…with her.

But Kagome knew this war and the problems they now faced was only a sidetrack to their real mission. The Jewel and the threat of Naraku would never allow them to stay in the future. No matter how desperately she wanted to keep the boy she loved safe.

"Why?" Miroku would surely have done his job in putting up the barriers. Sango, Shippo, and Rin would not leave them. Kasuhama had promised wholeheartedly to protect their beloved friends. It was a fruitless question but she had to ask.

Inuyasha's ears swiveled back, hiding in his bedraggled hair.

"I have a bad feeling."

Kagome paused and sighed.

"Do you even want to eat?" she asked, already knowing the answer.

Inuyasha knew she knew too. He met her eyes.

"I already have everything packed."

Kagome nodded. And turned off the stove.

* * *

Everything was going too fast for Kagome. Not too long ago, Inuyasha had been like the walking dead, cold-faced and _similar_. Not too long ago, she had guiltily broken him. Not too long ago, they had been in the past and Sesshomaru had nearly broken Inuyasha's jaw. Not too long ago, they had been in the future, safe and sound.

And now, Inuyasha was warmed with a desperation that was barely kept under reign. Now, they were back in the dangers of the past. Now, she spoke to Kaede as Inuyasha waited impatiently on Kirara's back.

"Hurry up, woman!" he yelled.

Lady Kaede raised her brows, the stretching causing her eye patch to awkwardly move. "I see the short time you shared in your homeland has done wonders to bring back the obnoxious Inuyasha we know."

Kagome wanly smiled, not sure about what to say to that. The dark, dead "something" was not as prevalent anymore but Kagome couldn't be certain if that was her or her time's doing. The urgency smoking in Inuyasha's eyes covered it up. _He's worried about something_. But he wouldn't say what.

She remembered with a jerk what Kaede had mentioned earlier. "Lady Kaede, you are certain absolutely _no one_ was hurt?"

Kaede smiled. "Yes, Kagome. Everyone is fine. I am not sure where Kouga and his followers went but there are signs they escaped safely."

"But something attacked them?"

"Yes. A man I know heard swords and growling. There was also a loud sound, like a dog howling at the moon. But it has been days and nothing has attacked."

Kagome nervously wrung her hands and looked off to the forest. They had been in such a hurry to get to the well before the New Moon Night that they hadn't even stopped in to talk with Kaede and check in on Kouga. _Please be okay. Please let them be okay._

"Inuyasha," she called, "maybe we should go and—"

"No! They're fine, Kagome . Let's _go_!"

"Inuyasha--!"

But she cut herself off. Sesshomaru would know by now that Inuyasha was missing. She didn't want to leave before double-checking that the village and the wolf boys were indeed safe. She didn't actually want to be back here, on their way back to those detestable tunnels, period; not so soon. Refusing her troubling thoughts, Kagome got behind Inuyasha and flew off after a curt goodbye. After all, she'd seen well what happened when Sesshomaru got angry with Inuyasha.

_Please…let them be okay._

* * *

It was very quiet when Inuyasha and Kagome touched down on the rocky ledge nearly two days later. Inuyasha's edginess hadn't eased with the hours. He jumped off Kirara and immediately took out Tetsusaiga. The barrier he'd ordered Miroku to put up on the main inner entrance sparkled with a pink sheen. Kagome waited until Inuyasha motioned her to join him on the ground; Kirara did not transform back to her kitten self.

"Inuyasha?" she whispered. Why was she compelled to be quiet? The air was clear but felt heavy with an invisible smoke of tension. She broke out into a sweat.

Inuyasha didn't answer her. He went to the barrier and touched it. It sparked but did not harm him. He was relieved to see that it had not been broken. But was it put up in time? Inuyasha swiftly stepped through and was bombarded with the scents of the living. The lingering smell of Sesshomaru, Kasuhama, Tomi, Yasuo, and Kuma from the cavernous opening did not follow him through the barrier. Kagome and Kirara stepped through as well, it having been programmed to only reject one certain Youkai.

"He's gone," Inuyasha spoke low to himself. What did that mean? Was he tearing through the world trying to find him? Or had Sesshomaru coolly been disinterested and had gone back to his kingdom? Perhaps hoping his disappearance would mean his death…? Inuyasha was concerned that he couldn't come up with an irrefutable answer.

_It is only I who is in any real danger. _

He was just not sure about his brother anymore.

His ears flicked upon the sound of approaching footsteps, a jumbling mass, and then there was a sliding crash. Nagaharu appeared; he slammed into the tunnel wall, having slipped. The rest of the grave-robbing gang and plenty of soldiers (Inuyasha couldn't count them all) hurried after him. They nearly trampled the coyote demon.

"Lord Inuyasha!"

"Lord Pup!"

"You have returned!"

"Where did you go?"

"You must hurry! There's not much time!"

Inuyasha and Kagome were surrounded. The tunnels echoed raucously from growing statements and questions of alarm. Inuyasha squinted, resisting the urge to cover his ears. "Ah! Miroku!" The man shoved his way through and grabbed Inuyasha's shoulder, fisting the fire rat fabric. Sango was behind him, Shippo on her shoulder, Rin in her arms.

"Inuyasha-san!"

Shippo jumped and pounced on several heads to make it to the hanyou. "Inuyasha, you idiot! What took you so long!?"

Inuyasha clutched the kitsune with one hand, surprised by the attack, and was also secretly glad to see him. He focused on the serious monk beside him. "What happened? What did he do? Where's Kasuhama and the rest of them?"

"They're not—" Miroku couldn't make himself heard over the yelling. Crimson, he turned and shouted, "QUIET!" Silence immediately followed; they were all shocked to see the normally compliant male red-faced and impatient. "Thank you! _Inuyasha_, your fears were well-founded. None of us have been hurt but we have not seen your brother or Kasuhama or any of them since yesterday."

"He tried to get in!"

"The barrier wouldn't let him."

"I've never seen our lord so angry!"

"_Please let me finish! _Inuyasha, your brother—!"

"Lord Inuyasha, finally you have returned to us! It was most unwise of you to leave, no matter the reason; you had us all panicked with worry!" Inuyasha went cross-eyed when Myouga jumped up onto his nose. He'd had the roughest time getting through the crowd and was now hopping up and down with frenzy. Miroku, mouth left open, sighed and removed his hand from the hanyou's shoulder.

Inuyasha's ears buzzed from the onslaught and he rudely grasped the flea with his fingers, tossing his head slightly. "Myouga? You're still here? Feh, I guess you made a great barrier then, monk." Miroku tiredly smirked.

"Lord Inuyasha, please do not handle me so roughly!"

"Shut up. Tell me what's going on."

The flea ceased his struggles and rotated with dejection in midair. "It is your brother, Lord Inuyasha. He is…unwell."

"Unwell?" Kagome asked. The soldiers shuffled uneasily and looked at Inuyasha strangely. "What do you mean? Is he angry?"

"Feh. I left right under his nose. Of course he's pissed." Inuyasha didn't speak with a self-congratulatory smirk, what would be expected of his personality. He spoke strangely, a strangeness akin to the soldiers' expression, as though they both knew something that hadn't been spoken aloud.

"Lord Inuyasha," one solider hesitantly spoke, "you must…I mean, if you…"

Myouga tried to continue with what the soldier could not finish. "Lord Inuyasha, you must—"

_Sesshomaru killed Inuyasha with his own hand. _

_It won't let me get revenge for—for—for __what he's done to me! __Why won't it let me, Myouga? I want to kill him! _

_You make it sound as though you, yourself, have sudden worth…__Pitiful__. Nothing done by your own doing could succeed in that aim. _

_Why do I do this? _

_Not needed. _

Myouga wilted and turned away. No, it would be too cruel.

"What?" Inuyasha said.

"They…they are not far from here, Lord Inuyasha. They are doing their best to keep him in one place." He looked his master in the eye, at the young child, the young man, and whispered, "You do not have to go."

There were no gasps, no murmurs. They all thought it would be too cruel as well.

Inuyasha furrowed his brows. He lowered his head and the fringe of his hair kept his soul a secret. Myouga flinched when moments later, both he and Shippo were moved away by Inuyasha; the kit was handed to Kagome and the flea was placed on her shoulder as well.

He heard a breath distorting words that may have been, "My decision…"

"My lord?" the flea whispered.

Inuyasha deftly positioned the transformed Tetsusaiga against his collar bone; the broad fang reflected the side of his face. He looked at them all and no argument could be brought against him.

"Stay."

Inuyasha departed through the barrier and its pink wall could not block out the reverberating echo of a howl, as though the owner too had heard his answer.


	31. Unrecognizeable

**Defined terms:**

**_Ofuda_**: a talisman from a Shinto Shrine; a slip of paper covered in kanji which is used by Miroku mainly for purification and barrier-creation.

**A.N.: **Hi everyone! Long time no see! Hope you like this mega super serious chapter. If you get to the end and need a pick-me-up, please feel free to go to

http:// greenapplefreak . deviantart . com / art / Composture-143843090

(no spaces)

for a wonderful gag done for me by an awesome reviewer named Blume! My shamelessness aside for actually requesting for fan-art, her art style is crisp and very entertaining. Please be sure to look at the rest of her impressive gallery also!

Thank you again, Blume!

* * *

**The General**

**Chapter Thirty-One**

**

* * *

**_I touch your face. Is there a connection?_

* * *

Words could do nothing for him. They had failed him as everything else had! Betrayal was the new language and he was learning how to understand it well. His own body had betrayed him! In the swirling waves of rabid desire that would overcome him, rational thought disintegrated but the pain of his chest would not. The walls of lucidity, pride, and honor had been torn away by the images of blood and ripping muscle and his betraying hunger to consume them. But it could not destroy what remained. The anger. The pain. The shame.

The desperation.

The beast struck at the flesh which taunted him. They would not allow him to leave. They cut off all exits. They hit him back and angered him. Hurt him. He tried to grab them became of the want, _need,_ to devour and consume. But every time he jumped, claws out, the pain in his chest would pulse. Words could do nothing to express to the flesh around him that he also wanted to grab at them so they would understand. When he roared, it was to tell them to stop. When he snarled, it was to tell them to let him go. And when he reared back and screamed to the sky, it was a call for help. But words could do nothing because words didn't exist for him anymore. He was only rabid sensation.

The beast felt need. But he felt it was more than just the blood he wanted to drink or the organs he wanted to swallow. It was a need for something else and because the feeling did not have an answer, the desperation grew torturously stronger. He wanted to be allowed _out_! So that he could find what it was he needed so badly! He'd smelled it before the flesh had forced him to leave. It had been there on the rocks and behind the invisible wall he couldn't break. The pink light had hurt his eyes and his hands and his chest had ached…so _badly! _There had been flesh behind the pink. Their staring eyes had seared him. Even now, flashes of memory—those eyes, those eyes—plagued him and made the beast twist around in agony.

He screamed. The scream turned into a cackle all on its own and the beast didn't like it. He didn't like the laughter that didn't connect to him. He didn't like how now his body was shaking and quaking and trembling and jerking about without any command. It hurt him. It hurt his chest. It made his eyes hurt but he couldn't produce the tears to ease them. Something else. Something else. There was something in the scent that he needed. But the flesh wouldn't let him follow it!

If the beast knew how to plead, he would have. All he could remember—all he did currently know how to do was swing his arm, sprint, and snarl. If his chuckles and his growls were his pleading, no one understood.

The beast who couldn't know if he had a name howled for an answer.

* * *

Inuyasha sprinted down the mountain. He held his breath to go faster. The beastly howl dissipated but it wasn't a problem. The pathway to wherever Kasuhama and the others were keeping Sesshomaru in was highlighted with destroyed tree trunks, gouges in the earth, and ominous splashes of drying blood. The scent of vomit and sweat was easy to follow as well. It all led him into a dense thicket of forestry; coagulating branches, though empty of leaves, hid the sky from view. When there was a break in the trees, a break forced by an angry demon hand, the outside world immediately became far-away. Nonexistent. In the ragged circle of branches, overturned sod, and decapitated trees, a struggle continued.

Kasuhama, Yasuo, Tomi, and Kuma did not notice Inuyasha's arrival. They were formed in a large circle. Every one of them was haggard-looking and worn; hair disheveled, face gleaming with sweat, panted air puffed out white around them. Yasuo's cheek was blemished with scratches. Kuma had a crude bandage around his forearm; a bandage that had been hastily applied and was stained with blood. All of them were bruised and battered and overexerted. The beast they contained would not allow them to rest.

Inuyasha stepped forward into the circle. He could see the sky here and it was gray. The whole scene was muted of color, like a dream he'd had.

"Sesshomaru," he murmured without must astonishment.

The members of the long, dirty dance they had played for days now heard his soft utterance and all turned to face him. Those lucid called out his name. The one in the center, also disheveled and panting, tried to turn around while his shoulders jerked spasmodically.

"Inuyasha," Kasuhama whispered out of fatigue. "He has it."

Inuyasha brought two hands to Tetsusaiga. The fang vibrated with energy.

The beast in the circle sniffed the air and heavy breaths, composed of saliva and little chuckles, bubbled out of him. Sesshomaru's red-filmed eyes swung wide before landing on Inuyasha. The signs of the plague were easily recognizable and Inuyasha moved into a stronger stance, resigned with dread that he was going to have another spastic fight on his hands. It was a miracle that Kasuhama, Yasuo, Tomi, and Kuma were still alive. Kouga had been more than a handful and Sesshomaru was a higher-ranked Youkai than the wolf prince.

But as soon as Sesshomaru looked into his eyes, Inuyasha's instincts told him that this was different. Sesshomaru didn't smile at him in glee like Kouga had. The red eyes were not blank with hunger and joy. Instead, he inhaled deeply through his nose several times and made an odd sound. Inuyasha didn't know what the sound had been but it shocked him nonetheless. He stood stock-still, expression that of bewilderment, as Sesshomaru suddenly sprinted for him.

* * *

The pulse of his chest was instantaneous and overwhelming. It hurt but did so in a tenderer, sweeter way. The pulse rose up into his throat and squeezed it. The beast had never felt such a pressure before, or if he had, it'd been a long, long time. The beast liked this different kind of hurt, even though it still made his eyes prickle.

This was it. This was what the source of the need wanted.

Relief intermixed with his desperation as he breathed in the scent. Words were still beyond him. But when he breathed in and looked over at the source, the beast felt a warm surge in his body. Images the beast could not logically label as memories flittered in the back of his mind. A strong person with two swords, looking at the full moon. A woman holding a bundle in her arms. The bundle looking up at him with golden eyes, unafraid, and no longer wailing. The bundle growing up and becoming this person before him. A different person, but a strong person still. The recognition was as instantaneous as the reaction of his pulsing chest but both felt like a home-coming.

He immediately ran forward, feeling a wish that he could tell this person about the feelings.

The flesh stopped him. They attacked on all sides; blows of weight dropped on his back, pinned his legs together, and wrenched his shoulder downwards, dislodging his momentum and sending him to the ground. The desperation exploded out of his mouth. The beast was outraged and panicked. He struggled under their uncaring hands though the pulse in his chest would not allow him to destroy their lives. They did not understand him and this filled the beast with despair. He was not going to hurt this person with the golden eyes. The sickness shot him with a disgusting, desirous image to push his hand through the person's stomach but the swift flare of negation was so strong that the beast dry-heaved in reaction. The beast moaned, cheek raking along the chilled ground. He looked up at the person with golden eyes and yearned for illusive understanding.

* * *

Inuyasha stared into his brother's eyes. His brain had been battered too much. It couldn't even form a coherent thought of surprise when Sesshomaru implored and pleaded with those golden depths. Slowly, realization glowed up into him. Sesshomaru was holding back, that was why everyone was still alive. He was fighting it…somehow. He just had to be so damn amazing in everything…

"Inuyasha!" Yasuo cried. Inuyasha emptily regarded him. "You must escape from here!"

"We will hold him for as long as we can! Go back and make sure everyone is kept safe. Escape from here!" Kasuhama wrapped an arm around Sesshomaru's writhing neck. He gritted his teeth. "_Inuyasha! GO!"_

He did not. He watched, calmed and perplexed, as Sesshomaru managed to pull himself onto his feet despite the weight of four bodies. The Daiyoukai was tight with stress and he edged closer to Inuyasha a degree by minute degree, intent by the scrunch of his forehead to do so. Kuma growled: "Damn it!" The beast made it, arriving face-to-face with his younger brother. Inuyasha belatedly winced and Tetsusaiga became a forgotten extension of his arms as a fierce face of red and sweat blurred and moved to his neck. His stomach clenched and shivered with horror, too late. He knew it with the unmistakable emotion of certainty: death was coming for him…

Again.

Sesshomaru exhaled, hot, humid, and uncomfortable against Inuyasha's frantically tapping vein. Imagination claimed the hanyou and he terrifyingly saw how it was going to happen: teeth in his neck, apple ripped out, choking without a throat until there was nothing forevermore. _Move_ was all his mind could whisper. Once. But his body did not.

_Again…_

Sesshomaru, the beast, hesitated for a long time on the kill. He simply breathed. Kasuhama and the other three tried to move him back but the beast employed all his reserves of strength in remaining where he was at. The flesh would not keep him from this relief. The beast, which could not care to remember his name to be Sesshomaru, closed his eyes and was not okay with the spike of fear in the person's scent. Deep in the shadowed haze behind his eyelids, he heard a growl of feeling but not of words. Translated, it was a thought of…_Pup distressed. Disallowable. _

He agreed wholeheartedly. The pup with the golden eyes made a heady flinch when the beast caressed his nose deep along the underlining edge of the pup's jaw. The beast's body passed through a tremble because of the sickness but those terrible images of blood and eyes were momentarily eased and the beast knew, with the strength of feeling, it was because he'd found what he'd needed.

Home.

Sesshomaru didn't know how to tell the pup that everything was going to be alright. He made a deep whimper, causing the pup to stiffen again, and then transformed it into a kind of rumbling purr. It was all he could do.

The masculine growl vibrated up into Inuyasha's head and where he'd been looking at dissolved into a red mist. The tumbling thoughts of his mind perked and then immediately went still. Tetsusaiga slipped from his hands. He felt an overwhelming command to grab his older brother's tattered suikan and bury his face in the sound coming from the Youkai's throat. Having the sound fill his ears, Inuyasha was calm but somehow desperate for _something_ at the same time. His throat hurt. He squeezed his eyes because they suddenly stung. He remembered a smiling photograph where the smile didn't promise death or murder. He remembered a baritone that spoke gently. He remembered a strange furrowing of brows that didn't look like haughty disgust. And all of this was somehow in that odd sound his brother was making. He was starved! He was starved for _something_ and he'd been given a taste and now he was _desperate _for more. What was it? What was it! Why did he have to scrunch up his shoulders to keep himself from breaking apart? Sesshomaru detected his growing hysteria and nuzzled more enthusiastically. It only made it worse.

"No," Inuyasha whimpered.

Kasuhama and Yasuo could see the hanyou's face. It was the clear expression of what Inuyasha had been hiding since they all had met. Brokenness. A child and a man, yearning, and grieved. "No," he said again. The four dog-demons relaxed their hold on Sesshomaru, shocked by their lord's behavior as well as the pleading on Inuyasha's face. Inuyasha's youki-blurred eyes caught Kasuhama's and the older male was struck with stinging sorrow. _Please, please, please_, it said, but all Inuyasha's tongue did was, "No."

Inuyasha clenched his eyes closed and craned his neck back. "_No, damn it!"_

_What did he do to you?  
He killed me!  
Do you…not hate him?  
__No. You don't, Lord Inuyasha. Deep down, beneath all that pain he's caused you…you don't.  
Yes, I do! I want to kill him!  
I can't…I can't…that's the worst part…  
Your father would be proud of you.  
Little brother, you have dealt me a great dishonor. You must be punished.  
I cannot, nor shall I ever, accept aid from the likes of you. You are a blotch upon my father's bloodline. I would rather have accepted death than your help.  
I'm not just a hanyou. I'm his brother too. Right?  
No, Inuyasha.  
Our feud ends today. I shall be the one to finally rid this world of your stench and your stupidity.  
And I will do it…slowly.  
It's so sad.  
Filth. Filth. You hurt me!  
There are some things that you don't do.  
But you hurt me!  
It took him long enough.  
If you knew it would come to this, why did you save him? What did you expect, a thank you?  
But I am grateful…to you.  
Your decision is your own, Inuyasha. As my decisions are mine alone. I do not want to influence you for knowing that you acted according to your own will has always been precious to me.  
Otouto…  
Aniki…  
There are some things that you don't do.  
Once you gain my loyalty, Otouto, you will never lose it.  
You make it sound as though you, yourself, have sudden worth…__Pitiful__.  
Nothing done by your own doing could succeed in that aim.__  
__You've given up hope.  
I never really had it.  
You don't have to go.  
Your decision…  
My decision…  
There are some things that you don't do…_

_"DAMN IT! NO!" _Inuyasha pushed with all his strength. Sesshomaru tottered back, barely keeping his balance. Kasuhama, Yasuo, Tomi, and Kuma stepped away, fingers slipping from their hold on the beast's body.

"_NO! I won't help you again!"_

Sesshomaru had a comical look of shock on his demon-mid-transformation face. Inuyasha unequivocally _despised _it!

"I _won't!_" His voice gnashed down into a deep, masculine roar—human agony and beastly rage. Mixed. Intermingled. What everyone, even himself, _hated_. "I WON'T!"

Fury engulfed him and burst out of his mouth in sharp gusty snarls that, even to his ears, had the break of a sob. He lunged. He shot through the air and knocked Sesshomaru to the ground. The dazed Daiyoukai didn't fight against gravity and he did nothing to prevent Inuyasha's attack. The fall did not knock away Inuyasha's momentum. In a flurry of knife-cutting rage—which somehow felt familiar to him—, he childishly punched at his brother's pristine, moon-bearing face. He hit and hit and hit, back and forth, one cheek then the other, and gasped each time, "_Damn you! Damn you! Damn you! Damn you. Damn you…"_

Yasuo, with sad eyes, weakly said, "Inuyasha…" But Kasuhama brought up his hand and shook his head. He motioned for the other three dog-demons to walk away. They stopped a few feet back, close enough if something turned for the worse. "Kasuhama, sir?"

"No," he answered. "Let him. They _both _deserve it."

Inuyasha punched until his knuckles cracked and his blood smeared across Sesshomaru's jaw. Seeing ugly red stain the white skin, Inuyasha was impounded with weariness and helpless sorrow. _Filth. _Tainting. He lifted his fist to get in one more good hard punch but Sesshomaru swiftly brought up his arm and stopped him. Long, elegant fingers clasped around his battered and callused ones. The Youkai growled menacingly, hating the pain of his face and the pup's disrespect and feeling the burn of sickness rise in him again. He was about to punish the pup for his actions when something wet plopped onto his nose. Blinking in surprise, the beast looked up at the pup and could not understand what was happening. Shadow descended over him as Inuyasha leaned forward and his hair slid out and shielded both their faces from view. But the beast could see perfectly well the strange droplets curving down the pup's grimaced cheeks.

Inuyasha made a choking sound and Sesshomaru winced; he didn't like the pulse in his chest when he heard it. He didn't like the piercing smell of salt and mourning. He did not like it when the pup squeezed his eyes so tight that it looked like he was hurting himself but no matter how tightly, the globes of water still trickled through.

"Why?" the pup whispered brokenly. "Why did you say it was _my _decision? I—I made a decision and you _hate_ me for it! Why does it always have to be me? Why do _I_ have to be stupid bastard who does these stupid, stupid things? Why can't it be you? Why? _Why?_

_Why can't I just be your brother?"_

The beast hissed in surprise. The pup opened his eyes and the golden orbs glowed amidst the shadow of tears and ruffled bangs. He didn't like it. _He didn't like it. _He didn't like that look of acceptance!

"I said I wouldn't. I p-promised. I will never help you again." Inuyasha pulled his arm away and leaned back. His voice fell away into halting monotone. "_Never_. Because you would never accept help from the likes of me. I'm not your brother. I'm not…your family. I'm just…

A _filthy_ half-breed."

Sesshomaru barked in alarm when Inuyasha, unhesitant, sunk his fangs deep into his wrist and swiped his head to the side. Blood squirted in an arc across the space between them and splattered onto his face and neck. The flesh that stood away from them also cried out in panic.

"Stay back!" Inuyasha shouted, heavy and loud. Those two words carried more weight and more years than what existed in this pup's being. They all heeded the command, stopping in mid-step, stunned.

Sesshomaru made a sound of discontent. He did not like the image of a person he'd lost long ago, the person with two swords who stared at the moon and bled from his side, which flowed from this pup's countenance. He began to tremble and writhe, discontent with two growing desires. He wanted to stop the bleeding because _pup was hurt, pup needs aid. Disallowable. Disallowable! Comfort! Comfort pup! _But this warred disgustingly with how the blood was stinging his nostrils, roiling his stomach, and causing his mouth to water. He moaned, knowing with dread that the sickness was going to enslave him again. Already, a bout of vomit-like laughter pitched up his throat.

Inuyasha watched the emotions flitter across his brother's face. This would be the last time he'd see it. Only in dreams or in sickness would his brother ever have such a wide spectrum of expression. The mocking, disgust, and disdain would return as they always did. He'd seen the future with his own eyes but felt no hope in gaining it. It must have been a dream, a cruel _nightmare_ because only a nightmare would show something he could never have. _My decision…_and Inuyasha held no doubt that he would be punished for it again.

"I will never help you," he whispered, ashamed of his tears. But it was too late to wipe them away now.

He pressed his bleeding wrist to Sesshomaru's mouth. The beast twisted his head away, stubbornly pinning his lips closed. He made a gurgling moan. Inuyasha took his wrist back, cranked his arm up to his head, and then punched his brother one more time. Jaws cracked open and Inuyasha seized the opportunity to jam his wrist between them. Sesshomaru coughed, tried to push the hanyou away, but the metallic liquid filled his cheeks quickly; it gushed down his throat. His higher-ranked Daiyoukai body immediately recognized what it was—_the cure_. Red eyes widening, growing empty with beastliness, Sesshomaru grabbed Inuyasha's forearm and crunched his fangs deep into the veined muscle.

"Aaa_aaah!"_ The pup howled in pain and the beast hated it only briefly; the bloodlust overtook him. He reared up; knocking Inuyasha into the position he had been moments before: spine to the ground.

The other flesh shouted and moved. Inuyasha craned his head back along the ground to look at them and with teary forcefulness, he yelled, "_No! Stay back! Don't come any clos—aaaAH!"_

With a better angle, the beast bit harder and cracked bone. He swallowed the torrent of blood eagerly, swimming in relief and desperation and hunger and nausea. The pup arched his back and screamed. His lungs emptied of air for a long, horrible time. Soon, the pup's mouth was open, large but empty of sound. His shoulders jerked once and then the pup slumped, soft whimpers scratching past his gritted teeth. The beast, Sesshomaru, thought nothing of it for a longer time. He could feel his body taking the blood and converting it to what he needed; the nausea filtered away, his rib cage no longer swelled with laughter, his eyesight cleared…

The blood was not delicious anymore…

Sesshomaru, being of a higher status in the demon world, and also characteristically more demanding of his body, forced the cure to take hold of him quickly and efficiently. But as his mind cleared of bloodlust, Sesshomaru reevaluated what was happening with disorientation. He looked down on a pale, sweating face and the liquid in his mouth turned sour. His tongue touched broken veins and he flinched back; doing so, fangs gouged deep splintered bone and caused Inuyasha to sharply moan. The natural beast within Sesshomaru howled in horror. It jumped up, clenched his muscles, and ripped his chest with a pulse of:

_NO! DO NOT PUNISH PUP ANYMORE! _

Uninterested in analyzing his reaction, Sesshomaru obeyed…wholeheartedly. He carefully removed his mouth, woofing with panic when blood gushed from the split wrist like a leak in a dam. He swathed it swiftly with his tongue, calling forth his youki to heal the wound. He tasted residues of poison. Dismay and shame pricked him—he'd accidentally poisoned the pup. He could hold back this natural ability but must not have had the mind to do so. He began to suck it out, only slightly relieved when it was not much. The pup made no sound. Concern focused Sesshomaru's mind. Had he been wrong? Was the poison already paining him?

He nuzzled the wound and did not notice when Tenseiga hummed. He was only pleased, greatly pleased, when the wound finally closed. He then gently cradled the rounded slope of the pup's head and lifted him up. Sesshomaru snuffled his neck and growled in disapproval at the scent of a heightening fever. A remnant of poison in his wrist wouldn't cause a spike in body temperature so quickly, meaning that the illness had been lying in the pup's body for much longer. Understanding this opened him to notice the gauntness of the pup's face and when he lifted him onto his lap, he noticed the body was thinner and the weight lighter than it should have been.

He detested it. His growl grew louder.

The flesh—no, the other dog-demons around him growled back. Sesshomaru stiffened, having forgotten they were there. They glared at him and leaned forward in menacing stances. Sesshomaru tightened his arm around the pup, snuggling him close to his neck and chest. One of the dog-demons—he recognized him but couldn't remember a name—stepped forward. He spoke in the tongue of the homeland.

_Let us have the pup. _

Sesshomaru's eyes widened in consternation and he swiped the air, sending yellow swathes of energy as a warning. They easily avoided them. He snarled when they did not take heed but stepped closer.

_Let us have the pup! _One of them said again. _Pup is in danger!_

The beast in Sesshomaru agreed. He leaned forward so that more of the pup was sheltered by his body. The pup murmured in pain and Sesshomaru answered to it by fitting his hand securely on the back of the pup's neck. The pup initially stiffened but soon relaxed as his Youkai recognized the hold; the beast's approval was heady and satisfying.

He warned the inu-youkai against coming any closer.

The one who had spoken before changed into the human tongue, "No, Lord Sesshomaru. You are the danger. Let Inuyasha go!"

Sesshomaru blinked and slowly lowered his shoulders. "Inu…yasha?" he tried thickly. It sounded foreign and strange on his tongue. He looked at the pup in his arm. It felt as though he had not thought in a long time:

_I am…the danger? _

Oh.

This was Inuyasha. This was the half-breed whelp who had been the cause of his father's death. The disgusting blemish on his family's bloodline. The wielder of the most powerful sword which should have been his. He was the one who had meddled into his war and had manipulated his soldiers. The pitiful filth of a hanyou who had…

…been the _only_ one.

Sesshomaru let out a long, thin breath. Inuyasha had been the only one to pull him out of the snow. Not even these four dog-demon soldiers had done that. He licked his lips and hesitantly smelled his skin; already Inuyasha's essence was filtering through his pores. The only one. Inuyasha, the hanyou, had saved him.

Again.

"Lord Sesshomaru," the Daiyoukai in reference delicately started and turned up to Kasuhama. The soldier held out his arms and cautiously knelt down on his haunches. "Give him up. You have hurt him enough."

Sesshomaru realized he was growling, insulted, and forced it to stop. _Pup hurt and sick. Comfort, pup. Care for pup. Protect pup. _He tossed his head, trying to quiet his now discontented beast. No, this was not a pup. This was Inuyasha. _Pup. Pup! Protect from pain._ But they said he was the danger. No, this was ridiculous. What was he thinking? What was happening? He was above this! He was above this half-breed—

_Pup!_

_Protect pup. Comfort pup. This is the duty. This is the duty of the family's older brother. Pup is younger and is in need of care. _

He was a hanyou.

_His blood sings the same. Pup needs…Pup needs…_

_Me. Pup needs me. _

Sesshomaru came back to reality once more and discovered that Inuyasha was being clutched tightly to himself. No, he—_pup needs me —_no. Kasuhama touched his arm and, too distracted by the aura of his thoughts, Sesshomaru allowed the soldier to effectively remove Inuyasha from his hold. It bothered Sesshomaru that he was reluctant to let go. His beast very well snarled in dejection as he watched. Kasuhama paused when moving Inuyasha hitched. Both of the full-blooded demons looked down upon the tense clutch Inuyasha had on his older brother's suikan sleeve. Remembrance struck Sesshomaru and the image of a dead hand pinned to his hakama pants overlaid the present. He did not care for it. Nor did he care for how the reluctance transformed into a timid bereavement when Kasuhama forcefully unclamped Inuyasha's fingers.

Inuyasha sagged atop Kasuhama's back. Kasuhama looked down on Sesshomaru as the other three dog-demons walked closer and inspected the injured hanyou.

"My lord," he said, "we will await for you at the mountain. I trust you will now be able to make it there...by your own strength."

Dust and debris from the dance they had wrought upon the forest kicked up by their hasty exit. Sesshomaru stared at a gray empty sky, blood of his brother on his face, his chest, and curing in his veins. His nostrils flared.

He could no longer tell which part of the scent was his own.

* * *

Deep in the recesses of the caves, Inuyasha's yell echoed.

"Don't. No. Don't!"

Whistling gasps enunciated Inuyasha's cries. He tried to push back arms that came from everywhere. He wondered wildly if the arms understood because his words were garbled in throaty grunts and mumbles. "I said…_don't…!_"

Incisors of pain tore into his stomach and through his back. Visions haunted the veil before his eyes. Stripes split around the touching, pulling, shoving arms and they grew claws on their hands and the hands arched wide and long, elegant fingers reached out for him. Going towards his stomach. Making his stomach heighten in agony.

"_No. DON'T!"_

In one separate nook of the mountain, soldiers flinched and looked at each other questionably about why they had flinched at all. In another, Rin and Shippo listened and hugged each other tighter.

Shippo furiously wiped at the tears growing in the corners of his eyes. He pulled away from Rin. "We need to find out what happened," he said determinedly. Inuyasha had been carried in by Kasuhama without any preamble and no explanation besides a curt asking for aid. After the initial chaos of concern, Inuyasha had been whisked away to the most secluded tunnel.

Rin agreed. The children strode out on a mission with their shoulders horizontally rigid. But this bravado weakened when they found where Inuyasha was being taken care of. The rocked in room was illuminated only by the few battery-powered lanterns Kagome had brought from home and the light painted the hurrying bodies with eerie patches. Between sliding shadows, Inuyasha's sweat-gleamed body flailed about, causing his suikan and inner hadagi to slip from his shoulders.

"Shippo, Rin," a male voice said and it made the children squeak in surprise, having heard it from the shadows beside them. Shippo, with his demon eyes, saw it was Miroku and muttered the man's name with a relieved sigh. Miroku quickly finished his prayer and removed his two upright fingers from his lips. A pink light shimmered down over the room's entrance right behind Rin and Shippo. "You two should not be here. Who should be watching you?"

"We were left alone," Rin said timidly.

Shippo cut her off by stepping forward. "What happened, Miroku? Was it Sesshomaru!"

Miroku did not like the fierce hatred in the kit's poorly-illuminated features. Rin watched Inuyasha strike blindly at the people who only wanted to help him; she turned away.

"He will be alright, Shippo. Go back. This is not a place for children."

Nagaharu's voice rang up from the raucous action in the middle of the room. "Lord Pup, stop strugglin'! We're only trying to help ya—"

"No, don't! _Don't!_"

Shippo clamped his face together, pained by the sight. Firming himself, he then set his glowing emerald orbs on Miroku's exiting back. "It was Sesshomaru, wasn't it? What are you going to do this time?

Are you actually going to tell me if he dies or _are you going to keep it a secret from me again!?"_

Rin hugged herself. Shippo's yell reverberated louder than Inuyasha's and silenced the room. With the arms no longer pulling at him, Inuyasha calmed a bit but still continued to writhe, unable to find comfort.

"Shippo," Sango whispered.

No more tears came. He set his sights on Kagome who sat next to Sango. Shippo tightened his fists and stood tall.

"You didn't tell me _anything_. Even after I found out from Rin, no one said _anything _to me! I might be small but _I'm still part of this family! _I deserve to know! I deserve to know what's happening!"

Inuyasha choked on a groan and it dislodged Shippo's anger. His eyebrows twisted upward no matter how hard he tried to stay strong.

"I deserve to know. Inuyasha, he…he might be an idiot but…but he's _my_ idiot too and I deserve to know like everyone else. You think I'm a kid but I've seen bad things. I saw my papa be k-killed. Whatever happens, I can take it. I can _take _it, Kagome! I want to know when things aren't okay…when Inuyasha's not okay because…because…"

_Because he's like a papa now too. _Shippo smothered a dry sob.

_He's my idiotic papa. _

"Shippo, I—" Kagome started, "I'm so sorr—"

Fumina gasped and stalled everything. Things shifted back to her and Inuyasha; her hand had delicately moved aside the disheveled layers of the hanyou's clothing. With the attention gone onto who Shippo thought was more important as well, he hastily collected himself and ran over to get a better look.

"The smell you mentioned earlier, Gengo…" she whispered. She spoke of a private conversation she'd had with the tiger Youkai during the days of Inuyasha's travel with Kagome. He'd mentioned a strange odor about Inuyasha that he couldn't quite pinpoint. She had noticed it too but was unable to focus on it during the hectic hours of healing, battle, travel, and hiding, as everyone else with keen noses must have had happened to them as well.

From beneath the hadagi, tightly coiled bandages wrapped around Inuyasha's torso. On unspoken permission, Fumina and Kagome attempted to remove them. Inuyasha's struggles immediately started up again. He pushed at their hands. "No…don't…don't…_please_…"

Shippo's throat seized at the broken plea. Inuyasha didn't say that word. His papa didn't do that…

Breathing in, the kit grabbed hold of his remaining bravery and determination. He walked through the mass of adults, shoving past their arms and hopping over their legs. They did not stop him. Shippo breached them and went on all fours. He slowly crawled over to the hanyou's shaking head. "Inuyasha," he whispered. Inuyasha heavily flinched, ears pinning back. Shippo carefully nuzzled the white hair with his nose, being careful not to alarm him. "Inuyasha, its Shippo."

The hanyou didn't answer but he did turn his head towards the kit and breathe in his scent. He recognized it on some level and accepted Shippo's advancement in curling his tail about his neck. The boy cradled against Inuyasha's head and cooed into his flicking ear. "It's going to be okay, Inuyasha. No one's going to hurt you. You're just very sick and they're trying to figure out what's wrong." Inuyasha's thick throat swallowed and he buried half of his face in Shippo's warm stomach, giving a low woof. Shippo, lower lip quivering, hugged Inuyasha and affectionately brushed back his wetted bangs. He murmured to him in demon speak.

_Papa, do not be anxious. Papa will be healed. Papa is loved. _

Inuyasha's upraised hand wilted and relaxed to the floor. He continued to mumble against their actions, much like a puppy whining, but fought against them no longer. Kagome pulled out scissors from her pack and carefully cut away at his bandages. It proved to be a long, arduous task as it was revealed that Inuyasha had wound over five layers, wrapping strong-smelling leaves and ointment from the future between them. The scent wafting from his abdomen was acrid-sweet but as the piles of gauze stacked up, the aroma took a more sinister turn. The demons in the room smacked a hand over their noses.

"He was masking it!" Fumina said, muffled.

"But masking what…?" Sango's words drifted off and the skin around her nose wrinkled. Kagome and Miroku, with their dimmed human senses, could now detect it as well.

Inuyasha's breathing hitched when Kagome pulled the last vestige of gauze aside; it was too dark to tell for certain, but the gauze did not look white anymore. The sweetness of medicine and lotion could not fully hide the stench. Kagome's eyes watered or she cried, she wasn't sure. "_Oh!" _She turned around, covering her mouth and nose.

Kasuhama grabbed a lantern. The yellow electric-light made the resolve in his eyes smolder. His lips were thinned, white and angered.

"Oh gawd," Fumina hissed, "he's _rotting."_

Wet and bubbled muscle glittered in the lamplight. Kasuhama moved in closer and highlighted it all. There were holes in Inuyasha's stomach of different sizes. It looked similar to what happens to paper when cinders burn through it. The singed edges of his skin rolled back and oozed pus of greens and yellows and ugly reds. The potholes of decay were deep, scooped out and possibly revealing organs which should not see the light of day but Kasuhama could not, or did not, want to be certain. He had to close his eyes and resist the urge to cough; the smell was thick with musky decomposition.

Jinsei spoke evenly through his slight grimace. "Well…we know now why he has not been eating or sleeping well."

"How did this happen?" Nagaharu asked.

"Oh, agh…you—you idiot! Why hide this from us?" Kagome couldn't look at it for long. _Why not trust us with this? Trust me? _

"It's obvious," Miroku said, throat bobbing, "he was trying to take care of it himself. I would not be surprised if he thought telling us would only cause trouble."

"_Trouble_?" Kagome seethed.

Miroku's expression smoldered like Kasuhama's. "Look where we are now. Everything that has happened…all of us, most of all Inuyasha, have barely had time to relax. He would see it as a distraction and we know him to be the kind of person who dislikes asking for help. Besides…

He had his reason for not wanting to appear weak."

Miroku knowingly looked back to the barred entrance. The demons in the room were already in defensive stances, growling low in warning. Sesshomaru's characteristically bored look was sadly lacking because of his missing spiked-armor and tattered suikan. The blood was cleansed from his skin, however, and he had brushed his unkempt hair. Veiled in pink, Sesshomaru all in all appeared back to his customary self. Miroku nodded in his direction. The Daiyoukai did not acknowledge the human back. His attention was rooted on the shivering Inuyasha who continued to arch his back; it was painful for him to lay flat and immobile.

"Tenseiga failed," Sesshomaru said simply, as though only to himself.

Yasuo rose to his feet. With anger replacing his well-accustomed sparkle, his face was twisted and unnervingly deformed. "What do you mean by that…my lord?"

Sesshomaru did not care about his freely expressed disdain. His will was powerful and unhesitant. No one was the wiser about the nausea that afflicted him because of Inuyasha's scent. No one would ever be able to tell that his feet were slightly wider apart to make up for the weakness in his knees because of how achingly his body craved sleep. As it should be, he stood tall, erect, and unreadable. His mind was clear and uncontrollable anger would not rise out of him again because of his soldiers. As it should be.

"Tenseiga did not heal him completely."

A small voice, aged with experience, spoke up out of nowhere. "Ah. I understand."

Everyone was used to the surprising interjection by now. Myouga sat, safe and sound, on Kagome's shoulder. He had a bandana around his poked-out nose. "I tasted it only briefly," he said, gravely, "when I proved Inuyasha's blood was the cure. It had been dormant then. I couldn't tell for certain what it had been. But I understand now."

"What is it, Myouga? Do you know what's happening to Inuyasha?" Sango said.

"Yes." He looked at Lord Sesshomaru. "He has been poisoned."

A vicious silence gave the flea amble time to collect his thoughts and figure out where to begin with unpleasant news.

"Lord Sesshomaru is correct. Tenseiga has failed. Without his swing, Tenseiga was only able to fulfill the Old Master's wishes and bring life back to Inuyasha. However, when Lord Sesshomaru…killed Inuyasha," snarls resounded. They were ignored by the flea and Daiyoukai. "…he had not been liberal with the poisonous traits he inherited from his mother. Tenseiga was greatly weakened without its master's aid and could not fully purify Lord Sesshomaru's Doukasou. A small bit of it must have remained. And, I'm afraid, only a small bit is needed…to inflict serious damage."

Rotting muscle pushed out through spreading holes. Flakes of flesh ripped off by pulled away gauze.

Heads slowly turned to Sesshomaru. He, again, did not acknowledge any of them. His eyes were riveted on the sickened hanyou.

"Well?" Kuma said with bite when it was obvious the lord wasn't going to talk. "What should be done? You want to keep the pup alive, don't you, General, sir? That's why you went through all the trouble to hide him. _So…_swing your sword! Heal him!"

"I will not."

Tomi put a hand to Kuma's shoulder to stop his lunge.

"Lord Sesshomaru," Kagome whispered, "please…you must!"

"I will not."

"Lord Sesshomaru!"

Kasuhama left the huddle and neared his lord who stood behind the barrier made only to keep _him_ out. With _please, please, please _and rotten flesh searing his mind, Kasuhama cared no longer about propriety. "My lord…" he said loftily:

"You are a cold-hearted bastard."

"Kasuhama…!"

Sesshomaru's attention was finally taken. The pink barrier shivered in between two pairs of scowls. Kasuhama spoke calmly, fingers balled. "I can smell it, Sesshomaru. We _all_ can. Inuyasha's blood is curing you." There were sharp gasps behind him. Myouga, bug-eyes wide, stared at his Lord Inuyasha in shock.

"Does it not make you angry?"

Sesshomaru's voice was wispy and dangerous. "It would be wise to be careful of your words, Kasuhama."

Kasuhama didn't care. "You are truly cruel to let him die by your hand again."

His face was impassive—as it should be—but freely and wildly did ferocity twist in Sesshomaru's golden eyes. "What of you?" he whispered back. "To force him into a decision? Is that not cruel?"

Kasuhama stared at him in confusion. But gradually, the implication of his words burned into Kasuhama's consciousness. He took in a seething breath and cursed the pink barrier for keeping his fist from striking that moon-bearing fist rather than the rock wall.

"_How dare you, you sick, twisted son of a bitch." _The hiss cut the tip of his tongue. He felt the shivering warning of danger but his memory of Inuyasha's silent cry of _please, please, please_ took that shiver and transformed it into a rising knot of rage. "How dare you even think that we forced Inuyasha into helping you? We told him _nothing! _ If we could have hidden your sickness from him, have no doubt we _would have_!"

Kasuhama stopped nose-to-nose with his lord and played wickedly with the idea of growing through the pink wall and tearing into that moon face anyway. His lips moved into a gnarled, humorless grin. "Hear my words now, Sesshomaru, and know them to be true. _I_ made the call. We left you. It was the half-breed you detested who pulled you out of the snow and kept your heart beating with his own two hands. And it was the half-breed who sought you out so as to combat the insanity in your blood. Here you stand. Once again. Saved by your…_brother._

Who really should be considered the _pure_-blood?"

He closed his eyes, aching for the boy behind him who gasped for very air. "If you will take nothing I say to the cold pit you call a heart, Sesshomaru, then please just believe this…His decisions have always been _his_ alone."

Something flickered in Sesshomaru's chest, in a secret, secret place where the howling beast resided. The beast did not howl for it was in full control of itself now but anxiously did it prowl around, cursing the pink wall that separated it from the pup. Sesshomaru no longer attempted to quiet it; he knew it to be futile. Hearing Kasuhama's words was only making it antsier. He slid his eyes back to the hanyou.

Kasuhama sighed through his nose, knowing with a cold dread. "As your decisions have always been yours alone, my dear _lord, _and I see now how yet again you will repay your debt to him. Be grateful at least for the life you will take…once more. If nothing else, be _grateful_ for what he has sacrificed for your miserable hide!" Kasuhama gritted his teeth when he saw he had lost the lord's attention. He cursed bitterly.

"Kasuhama," he turned to the teary-eyed Kagome, "is there…is there nothing we can do?"

Kasuhama glanced at the flea on the girl's shoulder. They both knew the answer.

"He will be fine, Kagome," he whispered without meeting her eyes. "Without _his_ aid, Inuyasha will only have a harder night ahead of him I'm afraid. But let us clean those wounds! And the rest of you, hurry and gather fresh water and blankets. We have no time to lose."

"Yes, sir!" The soldiers within the room did as they were told. No acknowledgment was made for the lord they passed, and he did not mind them either.

With clear demon-eyes, Sesshomaru surveyed the extent of Inuyasha's wounds. He recognized the handy work of his Poison Claws and he understood the reality of the pup's prognosis. It was too late. Kasuhama knew this as well, the Daiyoukai had no doubt. It was too late for clean water and medicine. The poison had settled in deep. It would finish its job by morning—Inuyasha's gasps hissed thinner through a swelling throat—if not sooner. It had been weeks since this Sesshomaru's hand had been inside the hanyou, stealing his life. Weeks the poison would have been in him. Sesshomaru knew how his poison worked. And knowing made that secret place within him tighten painfully with something he did not understand. The poison would have started to hurt the boy quickly and grow systematically worse. Yet, no one had detected more than a slipped wince. _This _Sesshomaru had not detected anything! Pure-blooded beings had wailed and writhed in agony much sooner and from smaller doses. How was it possible? How had Inuyasha, the half-breed he detested, dealt with the excruciating pain and fever for so long? The pup had even traveled to these caves with startling endurance—Sesshomaru remembered the little nip of satisfied astonishment he had hastily dismissed. All this time…how could it be possible?

But, a betraying thought whispered, this was not the first time Inuyasha had exceeded the expectations of his body. Time and again, Sesshomaru had been _certain_ the hanyou would die; _certain_ that he would not be able to go on. In the fights he'd witnessed Inuyasha have with Naraku and other foes, in the very fights he'd had with Inuyasha, the determination and persistence the pup owned and how forcefully he demanded from his split-blood body was well past foolish or reckless. It was…it was something _inconceivable_. Inuyasha should not have anything left and yet he always found something, a well of energy, which pushed him to stand again. It was a question Sesshomaru had always wondered in the back of his mind: what was it? What gave Inuyasha such…

Power?

It should not be possible.

Inuyasha whimpered, startling Sesshomaru out of his thoughts with a reactionary burst of rage. But it was not directed at the hanyou for showing weakness, as it normally would have. Sesshomaru gave no time to consider why this was. It was only that he had not heard Inuyasha whimper since he was a child. Decades ago. To hear it now…

Focused from anger, he considered the pink wall before him. Now that he was being purposefully ignored, he touched the surface and was punished for his actions by a sharp pain that traveled down his nerve-endings. It was strong. He did not have the strength in his current condition to break it. If he attempted it now, he would be quickly stopped.

_But the pup…Pup. Needs. Me. _The beast scratched at its proverbial nose, hating the pup's choked whimpers.

_Pup needs me_. Sesshomaru thought the sentence bemusedly in human words; he found himself looking over at Inuyasha again. He had been contemplating destroying the barrier and going in to take his…his what? Brother? But that was it; it was futile to ignore what his Youkai had done. Somehow, without his conscious realization, the hanyou had proven himself worthy to his Youkai…worthy to be given the word that dream voice had senselessly repeated.

Brother.

Sesshomaru touched the barrier again, as though needing the pain of its purification to continue his train of thought. Brother. The hanyou _proving _himself to a Daiyoukai? Impossible.

But slowly, another sickening realization came into him.

No.

He'd proven himself long ago.

No one would be the wiser to the discontent growing inside him; his face was only greatly focused. But inside, he quailed and tossed about with confusion and attempts to persuade. No, it was not possible. The pup was a hanyou, pitiful and weak. The unwanted mutt his great father had stupidly sired. The mongrel who didn't deserve his father's fang. _Look at him now_, dying from a drop of poison Tenseiga—his father's pitiful, discarded trinket wrongfully bequeathed to him—had not been able to purify. Didn't that prove it was worthless? That this hanyou was worthless as well?

No complaints. No crying. No whimpers of pain. All through travel and arguments he'd had with Inuyasha within these caves. Nothing. No detection of the anguish his rotting abdomen would have undoubtedly caused him. Not possible. A hanyou would not be able to do such a thing!

But Inuyasha…_Inuyasha _would…

Pulling him out from the snow. Caring for his broken body despite what he obviously would have known because this Sesshomaru had never shown him otherwise—his help would not be appreciated. Pulling him back from insanity. Breaking his veins despite what he had obviously known because Sesshomaru had already proven himself after he'd awoken in the human village—_"You must be punished"; "Because you would never accept help from the likes of me. I'm not your brother. I'm not…your family. I'm just…a filthy half-breed."—_but Inuyasha had done it anyway. He'd done all of that anyway.

Kasuhama had confirmed what Sesshomaru had secretly, secretly already assumed. Inuyasha had done all those things without any influence. His own decision. Didn't that prove he was foolish?

Sesshomaru closed his eyes when he heard the hanyou whimper again; it was a small sound that only his Youkai ears could pick up now. Yes. It did prove that he was foolish. "Foolish brother," he whispered to himself. Only a fool would care for his enemy! Only a fool would try so hard all the time. Inuyasha was a fool. A foolish brother. Only him. Only Inuyasha would do those things.

Three images came up in Sesshomaru's mind. He did not try to stop them. He watched, sickened with fascination and dread, as those three images superimposed over themselves. The bundle with the golden eyes, the dream Inuyasha and his acceptance, his father on the night he asked him what he had to protect; all intertwined, laid over each other, all gold and white and not quite fitting. What was it? What were they trying to be? _Inuyasha?_ Sesshomaru opened his eyes like a lightning bolt had struck him.

It was supposed to be Inuyasha. But it _wasn't_. It was wrong!

Sesshomaru struck the pink barrier, ignoring the burning blood of his knuckles. Who was that then? He struck it again, ignoring the cries of indignation and surprise on the other side. Who was that person over there, dying from his hand…again!

"Sesshomaru, stop it!"

Who was Inuyasha? Who was that person!

_He didn't know. _

The pink barrier held up against his attacks but still he kept on, determined and fierce, eyes locked on the person he could no longer recognize. _Who are you!_ He had to know! Such a fool could not die until he found out! He was not allowed to die because he had not given that foolish brother permission! Who was that person!

_Fool. Pup. Hanyou. Bastard child. Inuyasha? He didn't know! _

But he was going to find out.

* * *

"What is he doing?" Miroku stood in a battle-ready position, ofuda ready to throw if need be. He wasn't sure what he could do about the barrier. It should be able to hold up against the demon's strength—it had even when he'd been raging under the plague—but Miroku was concerned nonetheless and annoyed that he didn't know what to do.

"He must be trying to come in so he can finish Inuyasha off himself," Sango answered. "Heaven knows he would not be content to have his poison do the job for him!"

"What should we do?" Kagome mopped Inuyasha's sweating forehead, more to comfort herself since it did nothing to ease the hanyou. He was far gone in the crazed oblivion of fever. "We're trapped in here!"

"He won't get in. And if he does, I'll kill him myself."

"Kasuhama…" Kagome said.

The inu-youkai was not bothered; he cracked his claws and readied himself. The pup had had enough. Their lord had done too much. He was not yet ready to make a verbal assertion, but he long started to question Sesshomaru's ability to rule if he could not even show benevolence to his own flesh and blood. If he was going to die here and now protecting a rejected hanyou against the lord he'd once pledged allegiance to, so be it. Kasuhama was a realist and he understood well that Inuyasha had earned his loyalty early on in their relationship. He would honor it; honor it better than his own Inu-no-Taisho it seemed. _Yes._ _I will kill you._

Rin winced as pink sparks flew harmlessly through her human skin. _Lord Sesshomaru, what is he doing? _Little fists raised to her lips, Rin looked from Inuyasha to her Daiyoukai lord. She remembered blood on his hand; the unmoving chest of Inuyasha on the ground.

_It is because…he is incomplete. You are whole. _

Was it true? Was Sesshomaru trying to get in to kill Inuyasha? Again…?

The other members in the cave seemed just as frozen in indecision as herself. She wanted to cry out to them for answers. Where was Jakken? Jakken's stories were boring but he always claimed to understand what was happening. Rin squeezed her eyes tight against the prickling of tears. "Lord Sesshomaru," she whimpered. She didn't know what to do. What to think. Inuyasha's back arched and he cried out. Rin gasped when in reaction, Sesshomaru made a deep-throated growl and actually took a few steps back to ram his whole shoulder into the pink wall. He'd lost the impassive persona. His features were twisted with ferocious resolve. Rin had seen him this way only a few times and ironically, it was only ever when he battled with his little brother. Only Inuyasha could pull out such an expression from him.

Rin's fists uncurled and they floated away from her mouth without her notice. There was something different about it though. It wasn't right to assume Sesshomaru was only struggling to get in for Inuyasha's death…She would expect the Sesshomaru she knew to instead coolly walk away, indifferent to it all. Perhaps she could be convinced that was the reason, that he wanted to use his own hands instead of relying on the lucky remains of his poison to kill Inuyasha, but still…something didn't feel right to Rin. He didn't go to such lengths, such trouble. Especially if he didn't care about—

Rin softly gasped. Her large brown eyes took in her lord through the pink veil of energy. That was it. His expression! That was what wasn't right! His face seemed to be tight with the stress of desire for carnage but his brows…they weren't furrowed quite right. The way they pulled up slightly in the center made his expression seem more like…

Rin's hair flew about as she twisted her head quickly to Inuyasha.

_Desperation._

She ran over to the wall.

"Rin? Rin! What are you doing?" Miroku cried.

The little girl continued to scratch at the ofuda lowest to her. Her little nails scraped up one corner. "Are ya crazy, girl!" Nagaharu ran forward and was suddenly behind her. He firmly grabbed one of her wrists before she could pull at it.

"NO!" Rin twisted away, managing to get free. "I have to let him in!"

"Why?" Nagaharu asked, distraught. "He will kill Lord Pup!"

"No!"

"No?"

Rin violently shook her head. "No!" Nagaharu let out a growl of exasperation and harshly turned her around, grasping her shoulders to make her stay put.

"What do ya mean 'no'?"

The pink barrier reverberated behind her crying face. "H-he doesn't want to kill Inuyasha-san."

She spoke low, as though it was a secret. Nagaharu lowered his voice as well. "How do you know?"

"I just know!" Rin choked on a sob. She craned her head back. Nagaharu followed her gaze and he could see the smoking blood curdling down Sesshomaru's only arm. He did not acknowledge them at all. His golden eyes were starting to glow red and elongate. Again and again he struck the barrier.

"Please," Rin gained back his attention.

"Please," she whispered, "only Lord Sesshomaru can save Inuyasha-san."

Nagaharu regarded her for long, torturous seconds. Lips parted with awe, he slowly let his hands relax. She quickly pulled away from him when she detected his hold was slack. Miroku and the others cried out when she started to pull at the ofuda again.

"Rin, stop!" Miroku ran forward but Nagaharu stopped him. "Nagaharu! What are you doing?"

Nagaharu, arms extended, seemed troubled and perplexed. He noticeably swallowed before shaking his head. "I can't let ya…"

"What!"

"Nagaharu?" Fumina inquired, concerned. "Why?"

Nagaharu grimaced as though in pain. He closed his eyes against Inuyasha's rasping breaths. "I'm sorry. But my gut is telling me I should."

Fumina, Gengo, and Jinsei knowingly glanced at each other.

"Your gut?" Kasuhama growled. Rin's triumphant exhale notified him that she managed to get an ofuda off. The barrier immediately started to bend and wane easier against Sesshomaru's attacks. "Damn it! Rin!"

He could not run forward. A thick hand was wrapped about his forearm. "What? Let go!"

Gengo did not answer. He pulled the dog-demon close, wrapping his burly arms about Kasuhama in a chokehold. Kasuhama struggled but the unexpected grip was strong and formidable. He cried out in aggravation.

"Gengo? Nagaharu? What are you doing?" Kagome asked, pale from the betrayal. She heard Shippo shout and turned to see Fumina pulling the teary-eyed kit away from Inuyasha. "Fumina!"

"I'm sorry, Kagome. But please, trust us. You may not understand but Nagaharu…he's never wrong about these things."

"Wrong? About what?"

"Please step away," Jinsei said. He was behind Kagome now, with a hand extended to her. His slit-eyes were unyielding but softened around the edges with understanding. "You must let Lord Sesshomaru take him."

"_What!_" Kagome instinctually grabbed her bow and surged to her feet. "I will do no such thing!"

"Kagome…"

She cocked an arrow and pointed it straight down Jinsei's snout when he attempted to move forward. "No! No, you don't understand! He has tried to kill Inuyasha for as long as I've known both of them. Inuyasha has…has tried so hard to survive for so long! He can't die now. He _won't! I'll protect him or die trying!"_

"Kagome," Nagaharu begged softly. "Lord Pup will be fine. Please believe me."

"How? How am I supposed to believe you? We know more about their relationship than you do!"

_I don't want to be him but then I do. He killed me. HE KILLED ME, KAGOME! I can't. That's the worst thing. _

"Yes but---umph!" Miroku shoved past him, butting the bottom of his staff in the demon's stomach.

"No--!" Kagome and Sango raised their weapons in front of Fumina and Jinsei.

Miroku reached out both hands but through the gaps of his fingers, he witnessed Rin take off one last ofuda. It was all that was needed. He could not gasp out a cry; Nagaharu's weight fell atop him, crashing him to the ground. The thud of their bodies dueled with the sizzling whoosh of the barrier disintegrating. With the plug gone, both sound and Sesshomaru busted inside. Ears swelled with the added cacophony. A returned Yasuo, Kuma, and Tomi, along with some other random soldiers from the tunnel not far from this one, all clawed and gripped at his again disheveled clothing. With precision, and without once removing his eyes from Inuyasha, Sesshomaru twisted about, jabbed at throats, cracked temples, and sent unconscious bodies flying.

"Sesshomaru—_no!" _Kasuhama kicked and fidgeted violently in Gengo's arms. Fumina and Jinsei tackled the human women to the ground when they had moved their attention to the Daiyoukai lord.

"Inuyasha!"

"Please!"

"_DON'T!"_

Sesshomaru knelt to both of his knees next to Inuyasha. With that, the room's occupants collapsed into apprehensive silence. Wide eyes watched as Sesshomaru glided his arm through the air and gently touched his fingertips to Inuyasha's cheek. The hanyou did not notice it. He panted and fidgeted, the veins in his neck bulging from stress. The room waited. They waited for the high-pitched whistle of air and the resounding squish of muscle, blood, and organ. They waited for Inuyasha to hitch on a scream and then exhale into death again, body collapsing heavily…with a thud. They waited, berating their frozen bodies they couldn't _move_.

Tears frighteningly blurred Kagome and Shippo's vision of the brothers. Unknowingly, their thoughts mirrored each other.

_Please…Not again._

They all stiffened when Sesshomaru moved his arm again. This time, he serenely folded his fingers and caressed his hand down to the back of Inuyasha's neck. He lifted the half-man up. Inuyasha sharply moaned and blind hands grasped the suikan of his holder. Kagome and Shippo could see Inuyasha's nostrils flare, undoubtedly filling with his oldest and most well-known enemy's scent.

"AH!" Quick but clumsy, Inuyasha awakened and pushed back from Sesshomaru, knocking only himself to the ground; he barely acknowledged the cracking of his head to the stone floor. Scrambling backwards, owlish, gleaming fever-bright gold stared at the embodiment of the nightmare he'd just returned from.

"N-no!" he whispered thickly.

Sesshomaru sat patiently for a moment and then came closer. The hanyou's chest noticeably stilled with panic. Arm raised in self-defense, Inuyasha kicked and slid back until he hit the wall. Dismay, terror, tortured _acceptance_, marred his split-blood features. He flinched when Sesshomaru knelt down again, cornering him. He did not have the coherency to take out Tetsusaiga. It would be useless. He'd never before been able to vanquish this Nightmare. Swallowing, Inuyasha tensed his muscles. When Sesshomaru attempted to touch him, a brief flash of adrenaline-induced courage propelled Inuyasha to swipe with his claws and hurl his torso to the side to escape. A strong, steeled arm barred him and struck the air from his lungs. With his only attempt done and so quickly vanquished, the pain of his abdomen and his spine, and the pain of his agonized acceptance of his inevitable fate, overwhelmed the hanyou. He grabbed the Nightmare's clothing, he shook it, he dry-sobbed, and then finally he buried his forehead in the Nightmare's upper arm and howled in agony. Burning. _Raking_. _MELTING_! It wouldn't end! The Nightmare would not let him go!

"A_aaaah!_" His scream cracked. Inuyasha shuffled his face roughly in the fabric, disoriented by the smell of decay and danger. "Ah…ah…AH!"

The arm moved to his neck and white light crackled behind his eyes—_death was coming for him, _oh, _by breaking his ne-…_

Inuyasha's poor, battered lungs hitched on a gasp again. Slowly, slowly fever-hazy eyes bled red. Though the horrible, melting pain stayed within him, a pressure to the points of his neck steadily drained the fear from his veins. "Ah…" He squirmed a bit but the pressure started to knead leisurely up and down his aching neck. The terror soon dispelled entirely away from him. The boy's thoughts, once crazed and stilted, thankfully went still. His eyelids drifted to half-mast.

The arm shifted him. He didn't fight it or was alarmed; relaxed fingers slipped away from the grasp he'd had on the arm's sleeve.

Kagome, Shippo, and the others watched, astounded, as Sesshomaru steadily moved a now tranquil Inuyasha onto his bent knees. Lazily, Inuyasha's puppy ears swiveled when Kagome spoke:

"What…is happening?"

Her voice thawed the ice of indecision about them. Kasuhama shrugged out of Gengo's distracted hold. "Sesshomaru. _Release him_."

Tomi, Yasuo, Kuma, and the extra straggling soldiers all moved themselves to stand by Kasuhama's side. "We will not allow you to harm him again, my lord."

"Yes, release Inuyasha to us."

"_Now!"_

Inuyasha's nose wrinkled from a wince. His ears still rang hurtfully from the chaos beforehand. A muffled moan from his lips caused Sesshomaru to turn his head and glare at the room's occupants. Undulating ripples of aura grew about his shoulders and head.

"Sesshomaru!"

"_Inuyasha," _Kagome cried.

But the hanyou's eyes were empty of recognition for what they saw; fever and pain and the pressure that spellbound him glazed over their ability to process. As Sesshomaru's aura intensified, tendrils licked about Inuyasha. He relaxed even more and when they covered every inch of him, burrowing him completely to Sesshomaru's chest, his face eased of all stress. Eyes closed and he went limp with submission.

"Inuyasha…?"

A little voice on her shoulder, who'd she had forgotten about, whispered in awe, "Amazing. Simply amazing. This should have occurred long ago!"

"Myouga," Kagome asked anxiously, "what is going to happen to Inuyasha?"

"I hardly believe it. I never thought I would see the day!"

"Myouga!"

The flea winced, acknowledging that he'd heard her. He did not move his gaze away from the scene. "Nothing, Kagome. I know it must be difficult to hear but…they are correct, no harm will come to Lord Inuyasha."

The noise level was minimal now and everyone could hear the old flea's words.

"What?" Sango said.

Shippo, in Fumina's arms, wiped at tears. "R-really?"

"But how, Myouga? How do you know?"

"It is his aura."

"His aura?"

Kasuhama, frowning intensely, crackled his balled knuckles. "It is a dog-demon custom," he said low. "He is showing the pup there is no danger." _He is proving to every one of us here that he is the alpha protector to Inuyasha. If we take one step towards him and the pup, he won't hesitate in eradicating us._

Kasuhama swallowed back a snarl. _But why now, Sesshomaru? You _bastard. _Why now?_

"He's going to be alright?" Sango asked. She was concerned as much as the rest of them. Confused too about how exactly he was going to be alright. Sesshomaru removed his hand from Inuyasha's neck—the hanyou's ear twitched from the loss—and palmed his back. Blood tainted his fingers; his glowing aura and Kagome's lamps caused it to glint. "_How?"_

Kirara, who had never transformed or shown much aggression during the whole ordeal, padded off her shoulder. She mewled about Rin's ankles; the girl picked up the kitten, a weary, satisfied smile on her lips. "Only Lord Sesshomaru can help Inuyasha-san. Everything will be okay." Rin snuggled the kitten-demon's whiskered cheek.

"Everything will be okay."

They were startled when Sesshomaru lithely shifted to his feet. Holding Inuyasha was a queer problem with only one arm but one he did not make mention to or even seem to consider. He hoisted the hanyou up effortlessly, making Inuyasha appear lighter and smaller all around then he must have been. He braced the back of Inuyasha's thighs and the pup lay, limp and content, with his face nestled atop Sesshomaru's shoulder. Inuyasha's arm dangled like a sleeping child's as the Daiyoukai walked towards them.

He paused when he came upon Kasuhama and his other disgruntled, and astonished, soldiers. His once second-hand-man glared at him forthrightly. Sesshomaru, aglow with red, tilted his chin down. All harsh, imperious lines of his face, however, were softened greatly by Inuyasha's white-furred head, which snuggled along the underneath of his jaw.

"I will not be followed," Sesshomaru spoke, in a voice greatly roughened by Youkai and will.

"I do not trust you," Kasuhama whispered back. "Will you promise the pup's safety? Bring him back healthy and _alive_?"

Sesshomaru tightened his arm about Inuyasha when the hanyou pup murmured in pain; the melting had not ended. Sesshomaru looked pointedly at Kasuhama.

Kasuhama lowered his chin, defiant. "_Promise it."_

He paused. But calm and stoic, Sesshomaru heeded to the other youkai's command. He growled:

_I, Sesshomaru, Inu-no-Taisho and official heir of the late great leader, do swear the continued life of this protected pup. _And in doing so, his inner Youkai preened with pleasure and satisfaction.

Kasuhama nodded and reluctantly stepped aside.

Kagome was panicked to see her love held in his enemy's hold. When Sesshomaru came to the entrance of the tunnel, she held out a hand, "No. _Inuyasha…"_

Sesshomaru spoke as he walked through a separating sea of wide-eyed bodies.

"Do not leave this place. We will return in a few days' time. "

Inuyasha's softly sleeping face was the last thing she saw before her lamp's light could not reach him anymore.


	32. Heal

**EDITED: **January 12, 2010

**

* * *

The General**

**Chapter Thirty Two**

**

* * *

**_Broken. Seal the cracks, please. _

* * *

Underneath the forest's canopy that encroached around the mountain of tunnels, the day's light was heavy and dreary. In some areas, the shadows of the threaded branches could even make it seem like night. It was here that these branches suddenly cracked apart with a thrush of force caused by a large glowing ball; it split and blurred the forest shadows whilst hovering above the ground. The ball of light seemed to sizzle, though no sound disrupted Nature's wintry stillness, and then it simply blinked out. Out of it came the heavier physical bodies of Sesshomaru and Inuyasha. Common eyes would find the landing graceful but Sesshomaru's feet did land harder than usual and sank into the slushy snow. He briefly hesitated to gain back his bearings before beginning his walk.

Subtly, he moved his arm so that Inuyasha balanced in the crook of his elbow and Sesshomaru stretched his long fingers to touch Tenseiga bound to his opposite hip. Inuyasha's frequent bouts of tension, where his body would stiffen from an onslaught of pain, were waning in strength. But the Sword of Healing did not hum beneath its master's fingertips.

Sesshomaru's expression tightened because of this, though he said nothing.

* * *

Inuyasha really liked being carried. He was grateful, so very grateful, that he didn't have to walk with the pain that swelled over him with every beat of his heart. It had been a constant struggle not to scream or double over in agony when he had had to run with his abdomen slowly stretching apart. But now, he was gently being carried again, off to a destination he bewilderedly didn't care about. It was nice. It was comfortable. It was safe.

But feeling safe was strange to him. So completely, unflinchingly _safe. _He'd only caught snippets of what this was like in a time 500 years from now, where demons did not exist and humans eyed him with bemusement over his clothes and hairstyle rather than with fear or disgust. That really must be the only explanation then for this feeling. He was somehow on the other side of the well. The scent he was surrounded by confirmed it to Inuyasha. This person, generations later, was the only one ever to have carried his weight before. This version too no longer wanted to kill him and wasn't a danger. Right…? His brain was thickened from a fuzzy fog and it was almost hurtful to try and analyze fully what was currently happening. It was easier to remember:

_I apologize. Did I pain you? I am not your enemy. I am grateful…to you. Once you gain my loyalty...you will never lose it. Go, pup… _

_Little Brother…_

Inuyasha, sick and confused, easily settled himself in a wrong reality. Doing so eased the discomfort he felt when he tried to break through the stoned fog of his memory. For him, he was in Kagome's 21st Century Japan where he was referred to kindly as "Little Brother". Inuyasha wondered with a heavy heart how it would feel to reply back like the future Inuyasha had, with a happy cry of "_Brother!_". Would now be his only chance to try it?

He remembered then the sound of crackling glass. Oh.

"Big Brother…" The words were awkward for his tongue and Inuyasha was lucid enough to at least blush in embarrassment for attempting the new title. He pushed on though, squeezing his eyelids tight. It felt…nice to say it. Nice but somehow…sinful too.

Punishable.

"Big Brother, I'm…sorry…"

There was a heavy pause. The older demon had not expected Inuyasha to awaken. "For what reason?" the Daiyoukai soon answered in his deep, calm baritone. Inuyasha had always been jealous of his voice, of everything about his older brother really.

"F-for…breaking your lamp…"

The Sesshomaru of the past, of course, did not understand but he attributed the senseless mumbling to fever. "You are forgiven," he said coolly. The foolish pup seemed placated by his answer.

Sesshomaru stepped nimbly through the forest. Leaving the mountain in his energy-ball had tired him quickly in his current condition; he had decided to make the rest of the way on foot. It was slower but noticeably more comfortable for the hanyou.

He mused over his brother's words along the way. For decades and decades, Inuyasha had only ever called him by his name. "Sesshomaru, you bastard" was more frequent, and perhaps the more formal versions of "big brother" was thrown out in a highly rude and sarcastic tone. To hear the title so softly and almost endearingly had admittedly been unexpected for him. They were irreparably far from that kind of familiar relationship. The only explanation was the blustering heat of the boy's body. What a foolish thing to mumble in your sleep.

Sesshomaru relaxed his arm when he sensed the pup wanting to shift. Inuyasha rotated his neck so that his forehead could feel the steady pulse of future Sesshomaru's jugular. A flash and the hanyou was brought back to the time where he once felt this way before and been in this exact position. Pain in his stomach and through his back. Encased in his brother's scent. His first death. Sesshomaru's first victory. A sudden jab of intense sadness clenched his chest just like that time. His mind became overtaken from all the past insults shouted at him or whispered frigidly during battle over grinding swords. He could remember every single thing Sesshomaru had ever said to him yet the storm of memory violently rotated around one agonizing sentiment in Inuyasha's ears:

_Filth. Filth. Father died because of you. Father died…_

Sesshomaru had always been sure to tell him that being a hanyou was the reason for why he should be eradicated from the earth. But since early childhood, Inuyasha, in his heart of hearts, had known what the real reason was behind Sesshomaru's great desire to kill him. Sesshomaru never did more than imply it but Inuyasha knew. He had accepted the knowledge long ago.

Sorrowful, Inuyasha unconsciously nuzzled his brother's neck. Sesshomaru looked down in the pup's direction with welling surprise—did he know what he was doing? Sesshomaru's inner Youkai was troubled but pleased by the pup's show of respect. Nuzzling an elder's neck for comfort and/or forgiveness was a usual custom amongst the family members of a pack. By doing it, Inuyasha was acknowledging Sesshomaru as his Alpha and _himself_ as being in a position below him. More specifically, he was accepting his role as the younger brother. Sesshomaru had wondered if the Youkai half of Inuyasha was influential at all besides ravaging his mind and taking over in times of high stress and danger. This act proved that Inuyasha possessed a greater array of instincts then Sesshomaru had ever thought to assume—and his assumptions had been that the hanyou possessed close to none.

He remembered that other clearing, far from here, where Inuyasha had first spoken to him in the blood language: _I do not lie. _Even now, when recalling it, Sesshomaru's Youkai nature glowed with satisfaction and… an affectionate kind of pride. The Daiyoukai swiftly and completely eradicated the notion that he could have such feelings for Inuyasha. It was merely _satisfaction_ that his father's blood was not dormant underneath human taint.

His thoughts inevitably went to another event which had occurred in the same clearing far from here. Having Inuyasha's forehead against his neck was too familiar to have him not recall that recent memory. The hand holding Inuyasha felt as though it would quiver, remembering too the feel of this boy's entrails in its clutch. _It's so sad_, he had whispered before releasing his last breath under Sesshomaru's chin.

_It's so sad._

Like he had when hearing the whimper in the cave, Sesshomaru stiffened with a burst of rage and his Youkai wanted to snarl out against the memory. Inuyasha could detect it and his nuzzling was sprinkled with a low whine. It was a douse of cold water for Sesshomaru; he blinked in silent awe. Inuyasha was Sesshomaru's only sibling and one who had been rejected from affectionate contact early on. So Sesshomaru had never experienced before now what it was like to have a young pup try to comfort their Alpha sibling. He found himself instinctively woofing back, assuring the pup that he was alright.

He kept himself calm, so as not to bother Inuyasha more, whilst he considered what had just occurred with deep annoyance and frustration. There were no pack ties between him and Inuyasha. The _pup_…was a _hanyou_. He was not doing this out of some misguided affection and sense of duty as the elder brother—but as duty he owed to his pride.

Sesshomaru never forgot about the debt he owed Inuyasha, now double fold; he was honor bound to its appeasement, to leveling the field between them.

That was all.

_The foolish_, _emotional…_half-breed_, _Sesshomaru though vehemently, not finding a better insult. It was all his doing. He started it all because of those blasted human emotions. He'd pulled this Sesshomaru out of the snow because of a moronic, human desire for acceptance. Nothing more. That one act had led to _everything_: Shirabaku's blackmail, the Royal Board's meddling, and even the hanyou's own death_._ It would have been better if Inuyasha had just let him die in the sno—

_But you did not wish to die. You wanted to live. You are glad you are alive._

Because of this _half-breed_…

Sesshomaru uncharacteristically sighed aloud. It was not a matter of concern. He owed a debt—now cursedly double-fold—to this half-breed and he would honor it so its existence would not shame him. As for _gratitude_, Sesshomaru efficiently rotated his thinking away from it, never once considering it. To him, Inuyasha was still the cause of _everything_…of all of Sesshomaru's current troubles.

His very _conception_ had caused Sesshomaru's stable world to crumble.

"Brother?"

Sesshomaru did not acknowledge the hanyou mongrel, now set again in the deep anger and hatred he'd felt for the half-breed for its whole measly life. He stonily ignored Inuyasha's continued nuzzling.

"Did I ever s-say…sorry?"

"You have already apologized for the lamp," Sesshomaru said in monotone.

Inuyasha made a choking sound in the depths of his throat. He could instinctively feel his brother's cold disdain and although he was still convinced that it was the future Sesshomaru, he was greatly impressed with grief by his detection of it.

"I must have. I've always wanted to." The agony of his body made it all worse; he could not keep up the barriers that usually held this grief at bay.

It was an old grief. One that had existed within him since…

He couldn't remember when it had never existed.

"Always have…"

Sesshomaru resisted another sigh. He mused about dumping the hanyou to his inevitable second death. His pride would not allow it. Too many knew, including Shirabaku, about the debt he had to this hanyou (for at least the first time Inuyasha had saved his life) and it would shame his reputation greatly if he allowed it to continue. But still, the thought of Inuyasha's death eased him as it had for years.

He blatantly ignored the way his stomach felt heavy and uncomfortable or how his Youkai growled at the "easing" thought.

He could not ignore, however, a strange feeling of dampness against the side of his neck.

When Inuyasha spoke, his voice was vulnerable and cracked. He fisted the fabric that covered Sesshomaru's beating heart.

"I'm so sorry…for murdering Father."

Sesshomaru stopped walking.

* * *

"Kagome! Kagome, you can't!"

Her foot slipped. A gasp escaped her mouth and her bow slid from her shoulder, painfully smacking against her face. Racing with adrenaline and a powerful determination, Kagome hissed at her fear and continued to climb down the bottom lip of the cave's entrance. She had run here, too late, only catching the blurred light of Sesshomaru's departure. She acted on quick commands now and cared not that her plan was foolhardy and reckless. She was going to find Sesshomaru and rescue Inuyasha before it was…

_Too late._

Her wrist was grabbed; she automatically whipped her arm and attempted to punch her captor. Fumina was stronger than her though and caught her other wrist. She was pulled up so quickly that Kagome's head blurred with dizziness.

"Kagome, you could have fallen to your death!"

She struggled maniacally, neck twisting to look out over the spacious landscape Inuyasha had been taken into. She could feel nothing. Their auras were already gone.

_Too late._

"Kagome! Please stop!"

"No. _No!"_

_What have I done? _She had just _sat there!_ She had just…SAT THERE! Kagome could feel the power leave her the more she fruitlessly fought against Fumina's hold. The power had been so wonderful. How it consumed her. Fear for _anything_ became unimportant. She only needed to…_run_. And how quickly she had, practically gliding over the rocks.

But now…

She stared out into a large empty sky. Reality broke through the power that had clamped onto her chest. They were gone. _He _was gone. Inuyasha.

"No." Despair cracked in. Kagome slumped to her knees. Fumina followed with her. "No…"

"I'm sorry, Kagome. I'm so sorry."

* * *

Sesshomaru was not accustomed to the task of filtering through shock. The very reality of this particular apology, also considering it was _Inuyasha_ who had apologized, only made the process of collecting his thoughts more difficult. He blinked down at the ground and inhaled the pungent scent of moist salt.

Slowly, his lips formed a question and said it for him. "Why do you say this now, Inuyasha?"

The hanyou made that deep, choking sound again and it bothered Sesshomaru when he realized he possessed hatred for it. It was not like the childish whimper in the cave. It was more masculine and more adult, something that would come from a deeply grieved man. Sesshomaru could not understand it then but he hated it because he felt helpless towards it, helpless in knowing how to make it stop.

"I…can't help you keep this life, Big Brother. I can't change anything." Sesshomaru could almost feel him swallow. His voice was thin and husky because of his swollen throat. It wouldn't be long now, Sesshomaru predicted, before the poison would seal his airways shut. It was meant to cause a torturously slow suffocation and it did its task splendidly. He needed to hurry…yet the Daiyoukai's feet remained sunk in the snow.

Inuyasha continued because he felt he needed to do this one last thing. He was not one to give up, and even now, he continued to struggle for a niche in life. But Inuyasha was also, in his own right, a very candid being. He knew he was beat and he accepted that Sesshomaru was about to have his second victory. He couldn't move. Kagome and the others were nowhere around. There was no one to protect him or save him; which was normal really, he thought. He was going to die with regrets but he held on to life to at least attempt to settle one thing, the one thing he had secretly despaired over the longest throughout his existence.

"I made my de-decision…you're going to be fine. B-but you were wrong, Brother. The…old you…he…"

Inuyasha felt the tear roll down his neck; the winter air cooled it against his skin. He had wondered, what seemed like such a long time ago, about how it would feel to cry. He'd stopped crying when he was still a child. But throughout just a few days, he'd committed the shameful act in front of Kagome…and now…the person who had taught him not to shed tears in the first place.

This was not how he wanted it to end.

If you could call it hope, Inuyasha had then hoped that maybe he would die with some semblance of dignity. In a way so awesome, his brother would have to admit it was more than an extermination of unwanted vermin. More than a _hanyou's_ death.

It was a warrior's death.

Not like this.

It was supposed to be a long ordeal of a battle, Father's swords clashing, soon being abandoned and fought out with only claws and teeth. A battle where they proved their strength to each other. A battle to go on uninhibited, allowing them to sink into the feral physicality of their inner nature. He doubted he would win but it would be the chance to prove himself—the last chance to get it through to Sesshomaru, his greatest rival, his only blood relative he knew, that he was…that he _must be_ something more than _just _a filthy hanyou.

But he wouldn't have that chance. He was lucky to have this opportunity alone to speak plainly with Sesshomaru. So though it pained him and shamed him, Inuyasha felt he was left with only this option. He could at least admit this. He could at least prove to his brother that he had always known. Under his bravado and callousness, despite all these years of fighting and yelling the opposite, he had always been…so sorry.

"He made his decision too. I th-thought he would at least wait until Naraku was dead but…I always wanted to tell him. Tell _you_ before it ha-happened." Inuyasha took in a deep breath and by the catch in his throat he knew it would be his last inhale.

"I know that it was my fault. I took him away from you. I caused her death too. And I'm…so sorry…" his whisper became a long blow of air. It warmed the underside of Sesshomaru's chin.

Sesshomaru's eyes widened.

In the deep, secret place within him, something cracked and broke open. Inuyasha's long torrent of air hitched to a stop and it wouldn't turn into an inhale. And because of this, the open thing inside released a hot, slicing ribbon that curled about his heart, right under where Inuyasha's hand clenched into his clothes. It seared him and finally thawed out his body.

This place would have to do.

He acted swiftly.

Sesshomaru knelt down and leaned over; Inuyasha's body plopped to the ground with a terrifying limpness. But the hand stayed. Sesshomaru pulled it away and was briefly disturbed by how easily the hanyou's fingers fell flaccid over his own. The broken place pulsed and pulsed and set him flying. He let go of the hand and ripped away the stained haori and hadagi, releasing Inuyasha's festering tear to the cold air. The stench rose in plumes, causing his reddening and elongating eyes to prickle and water. Sesshomaru berated his body to go faster. Breathing heavily, the Daiyoukai's body exploded with red aura. As the corners of his mouth ripped back across his cheeks and his snout pushed out, the unbridled passion that occurred in the in-between of his transformation caused Sesshomaru to grip the half-breed's damp face.

"I should kill you," he said, voice roughened with an unearthly growl. The ensued silence angered him and without consideration, he shook his arm.

"I should kill you!"

But the hanyou's flesh slipped away from his grip and his head lolled away to the side. And right there, in the hook of Inuyasha's nose, in the angle of his scrunched eyebrow, Sesshomaru saw it. He saw it…_again. _The sheer, over-powering resemblance to his father.

He stared, raw, as his body finished transforming. Flitting half-formed thoughts and images came over his mind. His father. So much like his father. _Father._ Father sharing his plans for their Great Nation. Father clapping his hand to his son's back. How he had ignored his eldest son's conquests, refusing him the right of Tetsusaiga. That damnable question: _Is there something you wish to protect?_ The blood dripping to the sand. The shame of the Great Leader's death. The fire. _Father. _The little bundle that had father's eyes.

_Father._

Sesshomaru's great looming shadow settled over his father's face. And suddenly, it altered in some way. Or more exactly, something altered in Sesshomaru's eyes and his father's characteristics melded with this hanyou. It became…_Inuyasha_ again. It was like a great epiphany.

It always had been Inuyasha.

Now that he was in his true form, Sesshomaru's inner Youkai settled over him and took a bit more control. His huge nose gently sniffed the terrible aroma coming from this hanyou's—_no_, the Youkai corrected, _this pup's—_abdomen and salivated.

_Inuyasha_, Sesshomaru thought and the name was somehow different. He still had difficulty pulling together his thoughts and decided to go with the least problematic.

_I did not give you permission to leave. _

Satisfied, he began his duty.

* * *

_He was alone, even though there were so many things looking for him. Covered in dirt and musty leaves, he hugged himself and quivered. Sounds of scuffling feet and burning torch wood came from all around. Steely voices of men explained loudly about what they would do if they found the half-breed child while they clacked together their metal weapons or slapped strips of tanned hide against the trees. _

_Their chanting grew loud, hurting his ears. _Filthy, filthy, monster, where are you hiding? You can't run for long! We'll find you. We'll find you.

_**Found you!**_

_He bucked and flailed around from the demonic hiss. It had come from behind him. Out from the shadows, a scaly face with slit yellow eyes came out and curled its tongue around its terrible promises of death. It chanted with the humans that were coming closer, swaying back and forth as it slithered nearer. _

Filthy, filthy half-breed, why are you hiding? You look so delicious. Come out. Come out.

_**Come closer!**_

_The snake Youkai's mouth opened wide. Long, thick fangs gleamed in firelight. It lunged right as the humans with torches broke through his leafy hiding place. Weeping breathlessly, he lunged back from all the crackling eyes and twisted, twisted faces. But he was a little late. A fang grazed his leg and it flared out with pain. Sharp gardening utensils hailed down, piercing too his waving appendages, trying to go for his stomach that already hurt so badly though nothing had punctured it. He tore at the air with premature claws, trying to eradicate these monsters but failing. Always failing. He scrambled to his feet and ran. He ran and ran and ran but couldn't get very far. He could hear them so close behind him, chanting away. _

_Human voices gnarled with sinister intent. Demon voices, graveled with bloodlust. _Filthy, filthy hanyou, why do you run? Where will you go? This world does not want you! We will get you. We will get you.

_They became taller, coming together into one gigantic shadow, rising to cover him like an ocean wave. Stones, arrows, poisoned barbs, glowing claw attacks, scalding water, fireballs sprayed down over his head. All the ones he had come across in his life, all the ones who had hunted him down, joined and shared one voice, chanting louder: _We will get you. We will get you.

_**We will get you!**_

_He tripped and doubled over himself. Suddenly, the clasp in his throat unleashed as a ribbon of warmth trailed up into the space between his chest and mouth. Finally open, he coughed and hungrily gulped in air, easing his bodily aches from the long lack of oxygen. Then he screamed. He shook violently in the terror he knew so well as the wave crashed down on top of him…and vanished. A whoosh of air blew over his back. The chanting was gone, replaced with his panting. He looked up, confused, and made a shaky gasp. His little fingers were curled into damp, cold earth. The soil dug painfully into the underside of his claws and it was so familiar. He moved his eyes down, heart leaping, already knowing what he would find. _

_The ghostly feel of rain patted the back of his head, turning the grave soil into a murky puddle of brown. There she was down below him in the hole he'd had to do himself. A face not yet wrinkled from old age. He had cleaned her up as best he could. She didn't have blood dribbled down her chin and neck anymore. Her eyes were closed because he had to make them that way, passing a little palm over unseeing orbs of gray. He made sorrowful, choking noises, unable to call out for his mother or say anything at all. _

_A yell from his memory eased up into the dark, sounding very far away. _You are a filthy monster! Her death was your own doing! _The villagers' voices echoed off into the distance but their message resided within him long after dirt fell out of nowhere and soiled his mother's face, burying her from him forever. Tears dribbled down his cheeks. _

Your weeping will change nothing, half-breed.

_A chill sunk deep into his veins. He knew who this person was and had known they were there on the outskirts of everything from the very beginning. Even before he had finally come face-to-face with this person for the first time, he had known the scent well. It had been out there in the dead of night, when his mother was alive and after as well. Teasing him with how close it was, with how similar it was to his own, but beyond his reach to find. He had no power over it. No control. When this person wanted them to meet, he orchestrated it. When he wanted them to part, he did it. Whatever this person wanted, he was helpless against it. Always. _

_A pitiful squeak of despair left his child mouth. There would be no more hiding. No more running. Not from this person. That's how it always went with this Nightmare. The Nightmare knew it too and it sneered down at him with cold, eerily glowing eyes. _

_Its voice was worst than any human yell or demon growl. It just had to talk and that was enough to terrify. It had such a power over him. _

Your existence made her death inevitable. So cease your wasteful tears, half-breed.

_He sniffed but couldn't make the tears stop. They came from a deep place he couldn't dam up. He wept incessantly because his mother had just died. He'd been run out of the village. He'd been hunted by Youkai practically every night in the dark forest that now had to be his home. And he hurt. His leg, his belly, his back, his head, his chest, his throat; he hurt, he hurt, he hurt, and nothing could stop it. Nothing he could do would stop it. Nobody would come and stop it. The Nightmare could make the hurt go on forever and it seemed to plan on it. He so wanted desperately for them to end to prevent the punishment which shone promisingly in the Nightmare's glinting fang. _

Father too died because of you, half-breed, _the Nightmare said._ It was all because of you.

_The Nightmare stepped forward, his body shimmering with a red ribbon that wound about him and pulled his skin into a new form. And briefly, so very, very briefly, he saw the black grief in the Nightmare's eyes. The Nightmare never lied so it all had to be true. He'd done a terrible thing then, he realized with an accepting moan. He'd taken the Nightmare's special person away. His mother had been his special person so he knew the kind of gaping loneliness and heartbreak this caused. Being the perpetrator behind a special person's leaving could only be…unforgiveable. _

_He watched in dreadful fascination as his Nightmare came closer, unable to move. Like an ofuda barrier, the red shimmered completely over his Nightmare and he soon stepped out of it in _his true form. His Nightmare's gigantic white head pulled up over his shivering body, globules of saliva leaking from between chomps and falling hot and wet onto his aching stomach. He fought for air in a freshly open throat and swept under and over with dizziness, but he forced himself to stay with his Nightmare. Because he'd done a terrible thing. He hadn't just killed his mother but his father as well. His brother's special person.

"I'm sorry," he whispered, barely able to hear his own voice. His vision swam with tears and he couldn't comprehend what the expression was that his brother had on a transformed Youkai's face. All he could make out was red eyes and a blue crescent moon, coming down, heading for his abdomen…

At the sight, thick terror abruptly pushed up in him. It wasn't bravery. It wasn't even a thought. He made a warbling inhale, long and drug out. With a speed his body couldn't do at the moment without the aid of adrenaline, he rolled over onto his split open stomach and crawled across the dirt and the snow. He had no destination in mind, only to _get away. _It was useless, he knew it was useless, and he moaned when his ankle was grabbed; his hands gripped grass when they could but were ripped out easily as he was forcefully dragged back and flipped over. He panted and trembled because that was all he could do. That pitiful attempt was the last that he had. His brother kept him immobile with a humongous paw on his legs and to have control so easily and completely taken from him somehow made his heart leap with both despair and fear. He wasn't a child anymore but nothing had changed. Sesshomaru still had such _power_ over him. He was done. This was how he was going to end. He was going to be eaten like some pathetic animal! When his brother's snout touched his abdomen, he lifted his shaking hands and grabbed onto fur, overwrought in horror and grief and anger and regret. It just wasn't fair. He pulled himself up just enough so that he could put his forehead to the top of his brother's rough canine nose. Tears fell and were dried by the gusty exhales coming from the overlarge nostrils.

_No_, he thought desperately, gritting his teeth. _No, no, no._ He dragged in air and puffed it out and could only wait anxiously for when the pain would crack open and he would plunge again into the darkness of death.

But it didn't happen.

Breathing instead became easier. His eyebrows furrowed. It was strange to be eaten then if there was no extra pain. Actually, being gnawed in half was surprisingly warm, wet…and kind of sticky. Inuyasha blearily opened his eyes. He was momentarily captivated by how it looked to have Inu-Youkai fur in his fingers. He slowly unclenched them and smoothed the tuft of white.

_It's…so soft. _Inuyasha awkwardly turned his head to look up Sesshomaru's snout into large eyes. Large, focused _amber _eyes. He flinched when the transformed Daiyoukai emitted a guttural sound. He was pushed back to lying on the ground and his arms were nudged away with startling gentleness.

Inuyasha realized very, very slowly then that the ache of his intestines and spine wasn't so sharp anymore. He tried to lift his head but couldn't; right as he was about to plop back down in defeat, something tough and coarse came under his head and helped lift him back up. It was Sesshomaru's paw that supported his neck and helped him look down at his stomach. Inuyasha blinked languidly, more ribbons of warmth pumping through his veins. And because they took the edge off the pain he'd carried for so long, Inuyasha was calm and drugged when he discovered that the Daiyoukai wasn't actually eating him.

He was…_licking _him.

Inuyasha tilted his head in astonishment as the tip of a thick tongue eased over his exposed flank. Again and again, it lathed over his fermenting wound, cleaning away pus and decayed skin, covering it with slow-moving saliva. The saliva bubbled on contact and seemed to sink into the holes, which when they did Inuyasha realized more tendrils heated throughout his body. _Gross_…was all he could think as each wet sweep lowered the ache down in incremental notches. Inuyasha made eye contact with the Daiyoukai's golden gaze as he was nudged limply to lie over the paw, arms hanging loosely at his sides. Sesshomaru did the same process to his back, oozing the antidote of his saliva into the pup's system and cleaning away the weeks of rot and dried blood.

The work was quicker now with Inuyasha no longer flailing and trying to escape. It still took several minutes, however, for Sesshomaru wanted to be certain that no hint of poison remained. An overdose of his antidote would only benefit the pup anyway; it cured all sorts of ailments, even headaches. He could see it openly in Inuyasha eyes that it was working, even though the expression was unreadable. Getting rid of the foul taste of his poison's work with snow, Sesshomaru rolled Inuyasha back over, a little surprised to see he was still awake. The pup stared up at him, eyes half-lidded, lips slightly parted.

Never once did he move his gaze away and there was a part of Sesshomaru that was pleased with this. He was also pleased when Inuyasha no longer flinched or made any noise of fearful protest when he gently rubbed his nose over the pup's chest, making soft growls. Sesshomaru knew that weeks of holding back the pain, of sleep deprivation and starvation had weakened the healing capability of his brother's blood considerably. He did it instead, sending out ripples of his aura over the pup's body. Inuyasha squirmed weakly against the stifling presence, grabbing onto fur again, but understood on some level that it was not something dangerous. He didn't fight it and watched, still fascinated and mute, as the red energy curled around his fingers.

When it all dissipated and Sesshomaru lifted his head, the pain was completely…_gone._ As though it had never even existed. Inuyasha huffed, suddenly overwhelmed by the feeling and the sight of his smooth, pink stomach. He touched his fingertips to it, fresh tears pricking his eyes.

For so long…

For so long, the pain had been there. And now it was gone.

He jumped out of his musing when Sesshomaru's nose came against his face. The now unmistakable warmth of a Youkai tongue wiped against his cheek, forcing Inuyasha to close one eye. Sesshomaru was licking the tears away—Inuyasha's eyes widened with the comprehension. The Daiyoukai grunted when this only made more tears swell.

Inuyasha, hands still tangled in his brother's fur, didn't have the strength to push him away. Though he desperately wanted to. _No, this isn't right. Sesshomaru doesn't…_do _this. _The panic and frustration he had felt in the future Sesshomaru's living room made a comeback. It was too much. It was just too much. He didn't know what to do about this. About _any _of it. Everything that had happened was just too much too soon. All of it was barely more than a month. The worst of it—the future, the decisions—in a few short days. What was he supposed to do? How was he supposed to react to this? The pain was finally gone and it was taken away by the person who'd _caused_ it. What should he do in this situation?

Where _was _he anyway! How had he gotten here? Where was everyone? Was he in the future or…? Inuyasha unconsciously buried his face in his brother's fur, feeling torn apart from all sides even though his body was finally healed. _What should I do…?_

Sesshomaru did not understand the cloying smell of emotion coming from his little brother. He was exasperated from it all, also suffering like Inuyasha from a great desire for sleep. Quickly and efficiently, he sent out his aura and claimed the area around them as being off-limits. Youkai, and to an extent wild animals, would feel it and instinctively know to travel a wide berth around their resting spot. With that done, he decided it was high time for the pup to cease his antics and finally get the sleep he needed. The Daiyoukai tucked his nose under Inuyasha and carefully balanced his upper torso over his snout. Inuyasha gasped when his feet no longer touched ground and held on as tight as he could. Sesshomaru shifted and made himself comfortable then he slowly settled Inuyasha back down in the crook of his one forward paw. Inuyasha looked rather comic with his chest heaving, so confused and startled when Sesshomaru lowered his head, cocooning him against a large, furry neck.

Inuyasha briefly panicked, terrified that he was being squashed to death. He clambered through the fur for fresh air and was surprised when climbing out of the spot was an easy task. However, it was made clear that he was not allowed to go any further. When he attempted to, Sesshomaru made a soft warning growl and his tail curled about and blocked Inuyasha.

"Damn…" he whispered thinly, to which Sesshomaru's throat rumbled again, as though in amusement. But the sound didn't stop this time. It kept going, not overpowering Inuyasha's ears but comfortably filling them until it was the only thing. Inuyasha dimly recognized it as the same purr-like sound the diseased Sesshomaru had done just earlier that day. _If this…is the same…day,_ Inuyasha thought. His upper body drooped, his head bobbled and then finally settled on soft fur as Sesshomaru's throat vibrated around him and through him.

_I need…to get out of here. I need…to… _Sesshomaru shifted and Inuyasha easily slid down back to where he had first been placed. Enveloped in softness, warmth, and an irresistible Inu-Youkai lullaby, Inuyasha's thoughts dwindled off. The last thing his consciousness took note of was the bittersweet feeling in his heart and then he succumbed to the deepest sleep he would ever experience.

Sesshomaru listened to the pup's breathing even out. He too felt something strange in the broken place inside and it was strange because it wasn't what he expected. It simply did not feel shameful or embarrassing to ease the pup into sleep and have him nestled against him. Instead it was…natural. Like being in his true form. Sesshomaru had reservations against it but his thoughts also dwindled away and he momentarily gave it up. It was of little concern anyway, he had done his duty.

He closed his eyes and succumbed to sleep, finding a secret comfort, secret even to himself, from the sound of Inuyasha's heartbeat against his neck.

* * *

Shirabaku stood tall and immovable. His soldiers and a disgruntled Ukyou had been watching him stand there for a few good minutes. Finally, Ukyou threw his hands up in the air with a dramatic sigh and walked over to him. The soldiers glared at his retreating back as he crunched through the underbrush and the snow. He followed Shirabaku's stare to the shadowed mountain in the distance.

"What are we waiting for now!" Ukyou crossed his arms and resisted his great desire to either hurt the bastard or just tap his foot in impatience.

Shirabaku wearily narrowed his eyes. He lifted up a hand. "Don't you feel it, Ukyou?"

"Feel what?" All he could feel was a growing ire and frustration. How could it be so difficult to find a pitiful half-breed? They'd been following confusing and dead end scent trails for days.

"A powerful Youkai has placed up a barrier," Shirabaku replied with a surprising lack of emotion. "It is strong and promises death for anyone who enters this area."

Ukyou looked around at the trees as though he would actually see the invisible wall blocking them. "So?"

The general glared at him but then flippantly tossed a hand after a moment's thought. "Of course _you_ would not understand. You are not from the homeland."

"What the hell are you saying? Why can't we just keep going?"

Shirabaku tasted the subtle hint of blood promises in the aura. It not only promised death for trespassers but also protection for whomever the aura had been placed up for. Its strength had him convinced it was a Daiyoukai and though something interfered with the Daiyoukai's scent as well as whomever he protected, Shirabaku was also convinced it was Sesshomaru.

"_Because…_" He slowly smiled. "It would be rude to interrupt."

* * *

Tetsusaiga and Tenseiga did not interfere in their masters' sleep. Tired too, in their own way, the two swords instead told each other updates about the sons' hearts and more importantly basked in their shared gladness.

It was surprising, actually, how little they had to meddle, unlike what they'd planned for the night Tetsusaiga's handler had made his first drastic decision. These latest decisions were positive and more than they could have ever hoped for in such short time. The two swords were especially astonished by the younger son's second decision to keep the elder from the depths of insanity. It hadn't been something Tetsusaiga, in particular, had expected…

There is still much damage, The Sword of Protection sadly said to its brother. The condensed course of events had been very traumatizing for its handler. The experience he had in the future had made an important part of him, a part that protected him from his brother's cruelty, to die. But also, something new and very, very fragile had been timidly birthed from the ashes. If Tenseiga's handler was not careful, any further malice, the kind of malevolence he'd been prone to slight the hanyou with throughout his life, would send the younger son into darkness and this time trap him for good.

Tenseiga tried to soothe its brother in saying all would be well. Tenseiga was still weary from saving the youngest son but it claimed, albeit tentatively, that some alteration in its handler was making the pain of its steel to ease. Of course, The Sword of Healing made sure to admit with a feel of sad amusement, the alteration was not caused by any of their interfering…but was broken down because of the youngest son's selflessness. There was still a long way to go. But it promised to keep the alteration in its handler's heart open and well tended so that the youngest son may be safe. And also, Tenseiga gently noted, by refusing its aid, its handler had been pushed to finally take a step towards the hanyou child in the expanse of unknown territory between them. There was a long way to go but progress was being made.

Tetsusaiga accepted its brother's assurances reluctantly. It had ill feeling towards the eldest son, especially since its handler's crude and unjustified murder. The heart it tended to had not been in its care long but the young thing had been hurt terribly, many times, even since the sword's awakening in the Great Master's grave. It believed in its brother, however, and tamped down on its natural tendency toward over protectiveness.

The undertone of Nature's stillness was filled with the swords' duet of humming. They continued to speak with each other, humble because of the circumstances which brought them back together, insurmountably grateful for it as well. For the health of their handlers.

* * *

Miroku watched, both gladly and with a heavy heart, as Shippo tentatively patted the distraught Kagome's knee. The girl only became more upset with Shippo's offer of comfort but she accepted it desperately, hugging the kit to her chest. After an initial tenseness, Shippo slowly wrapped his little arms around Kagome. He had yet to receive an apology from any of them for how he'd been treated, keeping such important information as Inuyasha's death a secret from him. He would receive it in time. Or perhaps, Miroku mused, it no longer needed to be said. He was certainly in the thick of things now.

The monk was startled when a hand touched his knee as well. He could feel that his smile to Sango was pitiful and it was a sorrowful thing to him when he couldn't bring up a lewd comment or a desire to take advantage at how the voluptuous woman had leaned over. He was a tactful person. No amount of play or humor would ease the heaviness of the situation. Miroku covered Sango's hand with his own, also desperately taking comfort from the contact.

How greatly they feared for Inuyasha. How greatly they wished everything could go back to the way it had been. Naraku's dark penetration into all of their lives was enough; Miroku curled his cursed hand tightly. His hanyou friend certainly did not need any more heartache. It was startling to realize the breadth of ill will between the brothers and to also realize how very little they knew Inuyasha in the first place.

Miroku thought about their past treatment of him, their teasing, and their subtle mocking of his brash attitude and attempt to lead them, how quickly they made him out to be the one in fault whenever he got in a fight with Kagome. When Miroku had witnessed Kikyou dissolve into light in Inuyasha's arms, he'd come to a realization then that all their interferences and criticism with the relationships Inuyasha had with Kagome and Kikyou was…frankly…insolent. Inuyasha was no well-mannered romantic but he could love dearly and the sad farewell he'd had with Kikyou proved that. The treatment he had for Kagome proved it also, in his own way, in how he moped when she left and sought to protect her in battle, little regard for his own life. He couldn't speak for anyone else, but Miroku at least felt there was no need to bother Inuyasha about Kagome anymore. He had no doubt their lives would be bound in some way after all this was over. Inuyasha only deserved time to heal from Kikyou's death, unperturbed from his friend's meddling.

Miroku also sadly considered his friend's role as their leader. It was something the rest of their little gang had accepted just because they needed to, in order to humor the loud, obnoxiously quick-tempered Inu-hanyou. But they had had low respect for him. Miroku comforted himself with the knowledge that this wasn't the case any longer. Much like how Inuyasha had won over Sesshomaru's soldiers, Inuyasha's selfless acts of protection and impressive feats of determination and bravery had increased their respect for him. He was no longer their leader out of some rude want to keep him quiet but because he had earned it. It was his role.

They really had treated him more like a human than they should have, Miroku queried. Like a young, ignorant waif of a boy. But he remembered the demonic rage on his friend's face when Inuyasha discovered their betrayal in aiding Sesshomaru's soldiers. He remembered Inuyasha's cold, deep-seated grief from the Daiyoukai's treatment. The silent pain in his eyes was older than how his body may look. What sort of things had he gone through in his life as a hanyou? His brother had rejected him. The kingdom that should accept him as prince was hunting him down. What else had happened before their arrival into his life?

Miroku squeezed Sango's hand, terribly pessimistic now with the way his thoughts were going. He prayed again for his friend's well being. He prayed hard for Inuyasha's safe return so that may astonish him with how greatly they had feared for him, how overjoyed they will be to see him alive. And they knew at least that much about Inuyasha, Miroku thought sadly, he will definitely be astonished that so many could care for a half-breed like him.


	33. Who Are You?

**WARNING: **Since this story centers on the slow progression of a reconciliation between Inuyasha and Sesshomaru, there has to be a heavy dose of introspection on both brothers' part in order to get there. This chapter is all about Sesshomaru. I desperately want to keep him in character and tried very hard to do so. But, let's face it, there's going to have to be a little OOCness in this chapter. Otherwise, really, we're stuck. This chapter is long and _kind of_ slow-moving because attempting to keep the imperial Sesshomaru as in character as possible while also changing his long-accepted view of things requires a lot of push-and-pull with his stubborn pride. It was very frustrating to write and, which is why this is a warning, it may be frustrating to read. Or boring. Although I sincerely hope not. Whatever opinions may be, this chapter had to be done. Unfortunately, this won't be the end of the whole introspection thing either.

Okay. At least we'll get through the sticky depths of Sesshomaru's mind together. Let's go!

* * *

**The General**

**Chapter Thirty-Three**

**

* * *

**_The answers won't come to me. _

_

* * *

Sesshomaru waited in his father's study. The cold knives of anger pained his lungs and made it difficult to keep his breathing even. The usual calming scent of his Alpha father instead only incensed him more. His father had not arrived yet. It was most likely because he had been swept up in the court's heated reaction to his announcement. _

_He'd claimed the human woman's child as his own. _

_Because he was being groomed to be heir, Sesshomaru had been allowed in the secret chambers when the Inu-no-Taisho told the Royal Court the news. He could not clearly remember the words thrown at his father, the Youkai-man who stood erect and unfazed by the raucous yelling, for his surging heartbeat had filled his ears. He had heard of the woman's trouble in the imperial court of mortals she resided in. She was an important asset; a possible bridge between the clans that warred for the human territory if she was given to wed. But instead, it became known that she was pregnant and from an unknown source. Her refusal to disclose the identity of the man responsible as well as her refusal to terminate the pregnancy heightened the scandal. _

_His father had explained to the Court about the attempts on her baby's life. The woman lived in fear of what she ate or drank for even attempts at poisoning her womb had surfaced. It was fortunate that she was a mortal of a special standing. She knew where to go and request aid of the Inu-Youkai, a kingdom her family had coincided with for generations. The Inu-no-Taisho had previously accepted to guard the human court from war. Without the Royal Court's assent or even knowing, Lord Touga had brought the woman into his home and personal protection. He had called the meeting himself to explain the situation before the Court discovered his actions from another mouth. _

_No one expected his additional proclamation. _

"_I protect this child not only out of the sense of duty we must uphold from the contract we share with Lady Izayaoi's family. But because of another duty…to love…_

_And to fatherhood._

_The child in Lady Izayaoi's womb is mine."_

_Sesshomaru's youki flared red and encircling as he recalled his father's recent words. He very nearly crashed his fist into the wall but he quickly schooled down the ravaging blizzard of contemptuous rage. Footsteps neared. His father's unmistakable shadow came behind the paper screen. Lord Touga briefly hesitated, knowing of his son's presence early on, before sliding the entrance open. _

"_Hello, my son."_

"_Hello, father," Sesshomaru said evenly. _

_His father stepped inside. The lines of tension around his mouth and eyes were all that indicated of his inner stress. He went about the room, touching the scrolls gathered in a floor-to-ceiling case and releasing his hair from the knot on his head. He casually shook it out. With his back to Sesshomaru, Lord Touga sighed. _

"_I know why you are here, Sesshomaru. I will not proceed with idle conversation, attempting to dissuade the inevitable. You may speak plainly with me, my son, about the news I have just delivered."_

_Sesshomaru, though young, had mastered the look and tone of a true aristocrat. He lifted his nose and said calmly, "I am honored, my lord. As I was to receive the news along with the _Royal Court_." _

_Lord Touga stiffened, his hand still placed on a pile of scrolls. "I understand why you are upset. I know this is something I should have told you personally…before…" he sighed again, sounding heavy with age, "I should have told you from the very beginning."_

_Sesshomaru took in a deep, soundless breath. _

"_How far along is she?"_

_The scroll was pierced from Youkai claws. _

"_The baby will be born in about three months' time."_

"_You are certain it is yours?"_

"_As I was certain you were mine. I can hear the child's blood singing. It sings the same as my own. Yours as well."_

_Sesshomaru snarled, "And how long have you known it was yours!"_

_Lord Touga slowly turned around, unfazed by his son's uncharacteristic show of aggression. "She came to me when she was certain she was pregnant. I was and have been her only one."_

_Sesshomaru swallowed the news and it made the bottom of his stomach tighten with ice. The whole time then. His father had known the child was his for months now and he had kept it secret, deciding only to tell his heir in public when he could keep it secret no longer. If the human truly carried the Inu-no-Taisho's seed and was to stay in the palace, then the scent of the child as it grew would be impossible to conceal. The blood scent connecting half of the pup to his father could probably already be detected wafting from her stomach. _

"_I see," Sesshomaru said with a calmness he did not feel. "I am a fool to have considered this to be news an heir should have learned beforehand. You have obviously been seeing to your _bastard_ child."_

_His father's eyes sparked in warning. It was risky to anger the Youkai-man. He had a shorter temper than Sesshomaru, and though it was mitigated with age and experience, there were still times when his temper got him in trouble. It was more alarming when, at this moment, the spark in his eyes was doused with a sudden look of discomfort…and guilt. Lord Touga kept his gaze steady when he said:_

"_He is no bastard, my son."_

He? _Sesshomaru thought. _He already knows of the sex?

"_What do you mean, father?" Sesshomaru replied cautiously. _

"_I will show Lady Izayaoi to the Royal Court, as well as to my subjects, and when I do, I will prove she is under my full protection."_

_He knew his question was being dodged. "Will I have to wait until then, father?" he very well hissed. _

"_No, my son," Lord Touga closed his eyes, hiding his emotions, "I will not withhold anything more from you."_

_The room's atmosphere intensified. He wondered blearily if he could move through the sudden thickness of the air. _

_His father spoke: "I have marked her."_

_In a thunderclap of unawareness, Sesshomaru suddenly found himself through the thickness, hands gripping his father's royal suikan, nose-to-nose. "WHAT!"_

_Instincts told him that this was a dangerous place to be. If his father deemed the act of encroaching into personal space—very well threatening him since Sesshomaru could feel his fangs protruding—then he had the right to punish his son however way he saw fit. The anger, and the horrible embittered taste that he'd just been betrayed, so exactly how he'd felt when he first learned the truth about his mother, kept Sesshomaru standing there, uncaring about the consequences. _

"_What have you done!" _

Where does that leave me?

_His father kept his hands at his sides. He did not punish but nor did he comfort. "I have marked her, Sesshomaru. She is my mate…which makes the child officially claimed."_

_The dryness of his throat gagged him and he wondered if he was going to throw up—that disgusting act only human filth were prone to suffering through. He swallowed again and again; torn apart inside, torn away from serenity and into a disgusting place of…confusion. He could not even fully comprehend the tumult of pressure within him, what the emotions were if they were indeed emotions at all. His fingers shook from the only realization that he could have, and it utterly repelled him because he so desperately ached with the desire. The desire to strike his father and make him hurt for what he'd done. _

_He stared at his father's throat, unmoving in his inspection of the exposed auburn pillar of flesh. _

"_But…it shall be…a _half-breed_."_

"_Yes," his father said patiently, "_he_…will be half Inu-Youkai and half human."_

He. A son. A second son.

_Sesshomaru pushed away, repulsed. Broken away, through a chilling enacting of will, of his desire to pierce that neck. "Do you actually expect a half-breed to be accepted as a…as a…?"_

_Lord Touga had the audacity to smile at his unnatural incapability of speech. "A prince, Sesshomaru. My son will be a prince. Just like you."_

"_But it is a _hanyou!" _He blurted senselessly. _

_The angry spark of warning returned to his father's eyes. "Yes, he will be a hanyou. But he will also be a prince, _my_ son, and _your _brother, Sesshomaru."_

_It took all he had not to flinch from another wave of repulsion. "As it is its fate," he said coldly, "it will only be a _half-_brother. I will not accept the human filth in its blood."_

_Lord Touga's features hardened into a glare. A glare that had once terrified Sesshomaru in his youth. Now, he obstinately glared back._

"_I did not raise you to hold this disgust for human lives."_

"_I am only one of your subjects, father," Sesshomaru sneered. "Shouldn't a leader share the heart and mind of his kingdom?"_

"_You speak well, my son. A leader must be one with his kingdom…but his thoughts and deeds should also strive to be higher than petty hatred. Our kind has always lived side by side with the humans."_

"_But the sides have never crossed, father! It has been clear what the role of the humans is."_

"_Oh?" a hint of his father's fang poke through his lips. "And what role is that?"_

_Sesshomaru's nostrils flared. _

"Below us_, father."_

_Painstakingly, the seconds passed in silence. And with the silence, his father's face painstakingly altered. The anger melded into an expression of dark, paternal angst. The worst of it all was the way he stared at his son, as though Sesshomaru was suddenly a stranger. A stranger deserving to be pitied. _

"_Your search for power throughout these lands has hardened your heart, my son. This is not the way things should be. The humans were never meant to be below us. We should not hold ourselves up as gods."_

"_It is the way, father. The sides should never touch."_

"_Then it will be changed." His father turned his head and his gaze softened as he looked off into the middle distance, towards a person who had not yet seen the light of day. "My newborn shall be a bridge. A living proof that the sides can live in harmony within one body, balanced in power, and more similar than either side ever thought to be possible."_

_The softness in his father's gaze gave birth to the something within Sesshomaru which would mature into an abusive hatred for the unborn hanyou. _

"_You have lofty ambitions for a creature which very well may be born as a decrepit monster." _

_Lord Touga pushed out his chest in another sigh. That was all he ever seemed to do in Sesshomaru's presence lately. All of their conversations since Sesshomaru's increasing thirst for power, and consciously denied obsession for proving himself to be a rightful heir, had been interrupted frequently with those long expelling of airs. It would undoubtedly never cease. Not now when a second son was about to be born, already possessing what Sesshomaru craved. _

_The mutt should die. Imaginings of how crept into his mind. It would not be possible, he very well knew. His father would zealously protect the human whore and the half-child. Sesshomaru stood with only these imaginings to cradle close for the stable ground beneath him, who he was in the kingdom and in his father's eyes, felt to be crumbling. _

"_He will be born, Sesshomaru, and he will exceed any expectations brought against him. He will grow to be strong and will earn the respect others give. And you, my son..." his father smiled. It twisted Sesshomaru more, hurting him and healing him at the same time. "You and he will stand next to each other, balanced like his blood. You will be very important to him…and he shall become important to you."_

_His throat was still dry. He had no saliva to spit to the ground. _

"_You seem so certain of this."_

_Something flickered in those amber depths of his father's, in those eyes that they shared in color only. They looked at him, warm with emotion, and with knowledge that Sesshomaru could detect he was hiding. _

"_There will not be much time for us in the future, Sesshomaru. So I would like to request of you something dear and essential while we are together like this."_

_Was he going to be so preoccupied with his impregnated human that he could no longer speak like this with his son? Or, Sesshomaru thought chillingly, had he already been replaced in his father's favor? _

"_And what kind of request is it?"_

_Lord Touga stepped forward, the softness still prevalent but Sesshomaru couldn't believe that it was for him. _

"_It is a request I make of my eldest son, something only my heir can fulfill," he said gently. Sesshomaru kept himself in check though he stared with more focus into his father's face, searching helplessly for deceit. His knees nearly buckled onto firmer ground when his father placed a large, warm hand on his shoulder. _

"_Be sure he grows to adulthood, Sesshomaru. _Protect_ him, as only you can. Will you see to this end…for my memory at least?"_

_Sesshomaru's chest stilled. _In his memory? _"You request of me to protect your half-breed sire?"_

"_I do."_

"_And if I refuse?" he whispered. _

_The abrupt and all-encompassing sorrow in his father's eyes nearly, so very nearly, made him take his words back, only so the expression would end. _

"_I can steer you to the right paths in life as a father should for his child, Sesshomaru. But I have no complete control over you and I would never wish for it. Your decisions are yours alone, my son. And they always will be."_

_Lord Touga waited. He did not repeat his request nor did he alter it into the unbreakable vows of the blood language. The request remained in human words, giving him more freedom to refuse or even break it later on. Sesshomaru deliciously inspected the possibilities that the dastardly deliverer of dastardly thoughts provided. He could even make the future child's death look like an accident… _

_The warmth of his father's hand pulled him back from a wicked imagination. He wilted with slow acceptance. Even if he promised in human words, he would keep it. If it was from his father, he would keep it. He would make sure the half-breed mongrel grew to full term. Besides, the promise would become moot once the hanyou was strong enough to protect itself. _

_He would only need to wait until then. _

"_Very well," Sesshomaru said. _

"_I promise it."_

_

* * *

_

This conversation with his father twisted around other memories, soon settling into a nightmarish montage of blood on sand, full moons, licking flames, repetition of that one damnable question, and a bundle with father's eyes that wouldn't stop wailing. He mentally jerked out of the discomfiture of troubled sleep, ears still ringing with unfulfilled ghostly promises and the baby's tears. Sesshomaru rubbed his snout and returned to the rightful state of a calm awakened mind, unfortunately at a miserable pace. His aura informed him that no one had attempted to steal into the area during the half a day they slept through. A lifting of his head confirmed that Inuyasha still slept soundly, hand comfortably holding a tuft of his fur.

Done with the perusal of the surroundings, he stared down at that living hand. It was difficult to jump over decades from when that conversation had taken place to present reality. Here _it _was, Sesshomaru's mind wanly explained, the half-breed his father had sired. The second born. So much older now then the bundle carried away from the destruction of fire. The muscles of adulthood were hinted at underneath the planes of Inuyasha's face as well as his shoulders and chest. Yet too, was there the hint of pup-hood clinging to him, in the fluff of his ears and the softness of his unconsciously parted mouth.

Child and adult, human and Youkai, balanced within one body.

Calmer now, Sesshomaru acknowledged again the characteristics Inuyasha had adopted from his father. It had been there even when he'd first met the child as a newborn. Those warm, golden eyes inspecting him could have perhaps convinced him, if he was of a weaker mind, that his father's spirit had already reincarnated out of the flames. The only two things really, besides the human in his scent, which differed Inuyasha from his father was the lack of Youkai markings and the twitching puppy ears.

If Inuyasha took after his mother at all, Sesshomaru could not pinpoint where. He'd made sure to have as little contact with the woman as possible when she was alive. Even now, his memory of her image was hazy. He only ever cared about how Inuyasha looked like father. It was constantly in the back of his mind.

Sesshomaru slowly rotated to his side, enabling him to keep his eye on the sleeping hanyou. Inuyasha shifted a bit from the Daiyoukai's disrupting movements, and it was curious to Sesshomaru when he did not awaken but instead snuggled his face into the fur and relaxed with a little sigh.

The utter lack of what he expected—pure-blooded disgust from having the half-breed touching him, aristocratic embarrassment for what he'd done for the half-breed—piqued him because it simply wasn't normal. Sesshomaru didn't like change and he didn't like the feeling of being out of control. It wasn't that he had no hold of the situation for he had made the decision entirely on his own to heal Inuyasha. He couldn't say what it was, could barely use words to describe it, but Sesshomaru could instinctively tell that something had changed. And it had changed without any forewarning to him. He watched Inuyasha sleep, unbothered by the act of watching, yet also bothered because he knew it was not characteristic behavior.

It was neither characteristic behavior for him to analyze his own behavior. But the change seemed to call for it so that he could better situate in the new position within himself and understand what he should make of the change and where he should lead with it from here on out. It was by far not a comfortable undertaking for him. In all frankness, Sesshomaru was an uncomplicated being. His actions were for the achievement of personal gain. Whether those actions outwardly appeared benevolent or malevolent had never concerned him. There was always a logical motive. Mostly being if it made him more powerful, if it helped him get closer to surpassing his father's legacy, if it made it clear his position as Inu-no-Taisho should not be questioned. Everything he did served a purpose and the thinking behind it worked in the same narrow way. He rarely planned out for the consequences for he could surely handle any that came his way. It was all about what it could do for him in the present, and possibly, on those rare occasions, how it could benefit him in the _near_ future.

The first time, in his entire life, that he had acted on a pure, complete whim was when he had resurrected Rin and allowed her to travel with him. This was also the first time that an action had no foreseeable gain for him. If anything, the company of a human girl would only detract from his reputation—and he had struggled for so long to be sure his reputation was far different than his father's. He made certain to be a leader _very _in control, coldly refusing any weakness which could make him appear similar to his father in the latter years of Lord Touga's life. A Youkai-man who was destroyed because of his affection for the lower class of _humans_.

But he had brought Rin, a human girl, back to life.

The way he'd settled the issue for himself was to deny the similarity this had to his father—for it was completely different than impregnating a human—and then systematically he refused any more consideration on the matter. His unbendable will completely kept any thoughts that troublesomely questioned his association with Rin at bay.

This was Sesshomaru's truth: He did not bring Rin to the Western Kingdom because it was not a place for humans. He kept her secret from the Royal Court and his subjects because she was not a part of the political system nor did Sesshomaru find her an influence on him as a Youkai leader. She traveled with him because she had made the decision to do so. When their relationship had first begun, Sesshomaru had figured she would not remain with him long. The fact that she had never left was of little concern for him.

Because, if he could admit it to himself, it had become _natural_ for her to be there.

It became natural for him to provide food for her and slow down when she tired during travel. She was a weaker human after all and a child at that. This led, unheedingly, to him protecting her as well.

The change here was slow and fairly unproblematic for Sesshomaru. Like the progression from a stream to a river, Rin transformed from a human tag-along to a ward of the same standing as Jakken and Ah-Un. It was unquestionable.

Sesshomaru, comfortably lying in the forest, allowed for the image to creep up before his mind's eye. It was the last moment he had seen Rin before the disease had taken over. He could see her now, tears falling, looking…so much older than the child he had frozen her in his mind as being.

_Am I filthy also, Lord Sesshomaru? Because I-I'm…_human?

He knew, even then, why she had asked this stunningly wise question. Sesshomaru never once stopped Jakken from explaining the confrontational relationship he had with Inuyasha to her. Undoubtedly, the reason Jakken gave was one Sesshomaru himself believed: Sesshomaru hated Inuyasha and fought him because he was half-human. _It is because the whelp is a blemish on the family line. His very existence as a half-human __taints__ the blood of Lord Sesshomaru's great father. He is unwanted. He is weak. He is __filthy!_

What was the difference then, Rin must have thought, between her and Inuyasha? If Sesshomaru could hate his own brother because _half_ his blood was human, wouldn't a _full_-blooded human be hated even more?

His reply to her seemed so unquestionable at the time. It was because Inuyasha was incomplete. And she was whole. His father's words were inconceivable—the two sides could not be balanced.

But there was something wrong. Something…had _changed_.

Rin had easily transformed her role into being his ward, someone to protect and care for. If he was poetically minded, he could then proclaim that he would even dive into the depths of hell in order to keep her with him. He would not do this out of a sense of emotionless duty, not simply because she was his accepted responsibility.

She was Rin. This was why.

Her role not only had altered but the way he viewed her as well.

She…she wasn't _human_ to him anymore. Sesshomaru closed his eyes, rotating the difficult idea. She wasn't _human_ because she had effectively abolished his predisposed opinions of the species. She was more than a weak, low-life, unintelligent, piece of chattel; he actually would slash in half anyone that treated her as such.

She was Rin.

Rin…was Rin.

And those had been her words.

"_It is because…he is incomplete. You are whole."_

"_N-no, my lord. I am __Rin!__ A-and…Inuyasha is…_Inuyasha_! __He is your little brother!"_

The dream echoed: "_Yes, he will be a hanyou. But he will also be a prince, _my_ son, and _your _brother…"_

Sesshomaru took in a deep breath, unsettled now, because he knew that this sudden atypical route of self-inspection would lead him down a path which would very well undermine years of what he had willfully firmed into Reality. What would happen if he allowed it? Would it ruin him? Would it prove to him what he had subconsciously feared for so long? That his father had been correct? That his death hadn't been the meaningless fall of a weakened leader at all?

These questions were unneeded. This whole ordeal he was subjecting himself with was unneeded. His dreams about father and Inuyasha and the irksome way they hovered in his mind during the waking day were _unneeded_. He tried to bring down the wall of his will and sever himself from these unneeded things as he had done many times in his life. But when he did, it did not leave him empowered and in control, what it _should _have done. It instead made him feel how it really should have left him all those times he had done this in the past:

Incomplete.

He wasn't severed into a protective shell of cold apathy. And the very notion of recognizing it as a "protective shell" proved to him he could not leave this alone. He was severed in an entirely different way. Down the middle. Pulled at different sides and caught in a territory of indecision and confusion.

_Ridiculous._ This Sesshomaru did not lie to protect himself. This Sesshomaru was never indecisive and confused. This Sesshomaru always knew who he was.

And he couldn't end this matter because of that sole issue.

He didn't know who he was anymore.

Sesshomaru opened his eyes. His heartbeat had irrationally accelerated. Determination pooled into the muscle and now stubbornly set him on course into the unknown. Very well, he thought. Something inconceivable had come into his psyche and would continue to plague him if he did not deal with its irritating nuisance. It would possibly weaken him but it weakened him now with its persistence. So he would allow it to come forth and say it's worth; he would come to the end of it and then decide. He would have the last say.

Amber orbs focused on Inuyasha since it was so obvious that it all rotated around this half-boy.

Inuyasha's place in his life had been well-created in careful steps. He worked around the promise he made to his father and did make sure the pup lived while also allowing his hatred to unstoppably spill over. The promise did not call for nurturing so he did not nurture. The promise actually gave him full reign to torment the amber-eyed child, to take the cruelty to the brink of death but then keep it from going over, allowing the hanyou to heal, and then forcing it to the brink again. It had truly been a delicious game. It brought its own kind of entertainment, not out of the feeling of fun, but from hatred's dark satisfaction. His father was no longer around so the hanyou inherited the hurt.

Sesshomaru went still. _His father was not around…_

Yes, it was true.

The revenge that was meant for his father was instead placed onto the hanyou. A simple transaction really. His father's actions led to the youthful confusion of Sesshomaru's identity, Lord Touga's death, a broken kingdom, and the soiling of a pure bloodline. But death saved him from the consequences. So Sesshomaru made his father's unwanted beast-child suffer for it instead. The desire to make the hanyou suffer was born the day of Sesshomaru's promise to his father.

His father's death only unleashed the cruelty full-force, Lord Touga now no longer around to prevent it.

It had been so simple. Filled with a disgusting ire by seeing the human woman flee from his father's death-scene, he'd followed her. He was the only one from the kingdom at the scene. So he told her where to go. In a village weakly linked by blood to the woman's burned down imperial court, Sesshomaru had then ensured she and her child would be fearfully accepted. He allowed his unseen but surely felt presence to remind the villagers not to kill them. The human and her child lived on the far outskirts of the area in a pitiful shanty. Without a man, the Youkai-marked woman had to learn to provide and she respectfully did well for many years. Sesshomaru watched. He kept it all a secret and visited often to make certain no one had discovered the woman and child's connection to the Western Kingdom. He kept his father's promise. He stopped many attempts upon the little family's life, silently killing angry drunkards and the occasional rogue demon that stalked them in the night. He watched the child grow, silently seething. He did not interfere with the village's treatment of the child. His hatred found it rather satisfying, like a fix for an addict, when the human children mocked the hanyou and the human adults played nasty taunting games, often stealing the hanyou's few toys. Covered by shadows, no one witnessed Sesshomaru's smile when the hanyou was pinched, pushed, tripped, but ultimately ignored.

It never got farther than insults and public displays of rejection; the villagers knew well not to physically devastate the child because of the frightening Daiyoukai's command. Until the mother's death that is. Sesshomaru had protected the family from many things but could do nothing about human disease. He had not known about her illness until it finally claimed her life. He had walked towards the village, having taken a long vacation from visiting the area, and followed the scent of death and blood and salt to the mound of dirt. The grave marker was crudely marked with childish etchings, spelling out the name he refused to acknowledge her by but knew well. _Izayaoi. _The hanyou child's scent was all around it, spilling out tears and, strangely enough, blood of its own. It seemed to go back to the village and whilst he turned to follow it, a cry warbled into the air. Unacknowledged memory of the bundle's wailing followed Sesshomaru as he swiftly glided to the cry's origin.

Sesshomaru stopped behind a gathering of trees and waited. He was unseen when the hanyou child sprinted into the clearing. It had remarkable speed for its size and status but a lucky throw of a metal tool, used to thresh rice plants, struck the hanyou in the shoulder. It gasped, falling into a puddle of its own blood. Sesshomaru's insides clenched.

A mob of human villagers jogged in, panting, some laughing at the hanyou's expense. Predator eyes marked them. Their shadows swarmed over the trembling child but they were given no chance to strike. Sesshomaru struck first. Blurs of Youkai light cut through mortal flesh, decapitating and amputating until there was only a pile of body parts and human weapons around the Daiyoukai. He gave his dead victims no parting glance. They had brought that end upon themselves.

_He_ was the only one allowed to spill this hanyou's blood.

Sesshomaru stood over the hanyou, his own shadow now looming over it. The threshing tool remained in its shoulder. He was about to step towards it when the hanyou's eyes looked up into his face. Cold amber met amber warmed by terror and pain. The Daiyoukai stilled. This was the first time he had come face to face with this creature since the day of its birth.

The eyes had not changed.

A disquieting pang resounded deep within him.

The child wisely made use of his distracted attention. Sesshomaru was surprised when a little hand wrapped around the tool and ripped it out of pup flesh without any hesitation. Dropping the tool, it then scrambled back to its feet and ran. Sesshomaru let it think it was about to get away safely then, in Youkai fashion, he sped through space and cut the hanyou off.

Appearing out of nowhere caused the hanyou to fall to its backside. Its chest heaved, on the point of hyperventilation, and it clutched the wound on its shoulder. The hanyou stared at him, wide-eyed, terrorized…but it no longer tried to escape. Sesshomaru looked it over, ignoring his father's eyes that leaked tears. It still wore the fire-rat suikan Lord Touga had given the human woman; the garment magically fit the child as it would for however long the hanyou wore it. There were many nicks and bruises on this little shaking body. One of its gruesome ears was twisted and drooped. The hanyou was also covered in grime. Sesshomaru could smell that it was more than the woman's recent corpse scent; the hanyou had been away from bathwater for a while. He was disgusted.

"_Your weeping will change nothing, half-breed," _was the first thing he ever said to Inuyasha.

The tears were not wiped away, its hands too preoccupied in stemming blood loss. The hanyou blinked owlishly at the sound of his voice. It shakily sniffed the air.

The amber flickered with wide-eyed recognition.

"_Y-you…I _know_ you," was_ the first thing Inuyasha said to him.

"_Impossible." _Sesshomaru stepped forward. Its youthful face paled. It hastily picked up the little hand covering the shoulder wound, puppy claws dripping with blood, and swiped down. Red arches, pitifully weak, nonetheless surprising, cut through the fabric of Sesshomaru's pant legs.

"_S-stay back!"_

The present Sesshomaru, remembering this, was impressed by the memory; he'd forgotten that Inuyasha had done these things in their first meeting. He had rarely mulled about their past interactions anyway. Never before had Sesshomaru reflected on how much bravery this would require from a recently orphaned child. At the time of the memory, the attack had infuriated him.

His voice had been chilling and monotone. _"You dare strike at me, half-breed? Your insolence deserves punishment." _

But he dragged it out, fulfilling his hatred's craving.

Before Inuyasha could blink, Sesshomaru held the hanyou by the scruff of its neck. The child yelped and then, once realizing its predicament, frantically clawed, kicked, and bit at the Daiyoukai's arm. This immediately ended when Sesshomaru sped through the forest at breath-stealing speed. He stopped at the side of a river and abruptly threw the hanyou into the chilly waters. He could remember the water-logged yelps as Inuyasha struggled to make sense of where he was and then swim to shore.

Crawling onto sand in shallower water, it shivered and coughed. He commanded the half-breed to clean itself. It made the mistake of uttering its first whimper. A sharp kick to its face, only enough force to knock the little body back underwater, taught that _that_ was unacceptable. When the hanyou could get water out of its lungs again, it did as it was told. It scrubbed away the grave soil, the rotten food the villagers must have thrown at him, and whatever else; the little hands shaking almost violently. When he deemed him good enough, Sesshomaru roughly pulled it back onto shore and ripped open the fire-rat suikan. He rudely tore the undershirt, constructed by human hands, and used the piece to tie around the hanyou's still bleeding shoulder. He purposefully did it all too quickly and too painfully, pulling the bandage knot with a final jerk. When he stood to inspect the child, he noticed it was clutching something to its chest, an item that had been dislodged from its person because of the devastation Sesshomaru had wreaked upon its clothing. He, unannounced, ripped the item away.

The child reached up, waving empty hands. _"No! No, please! Give it back! Th-that's m-mine!"_

Sesshomaru inspected the human toy with disinterest. It was a simple ball, striped in red and yellow. He pointedly looked at the sopping half-breed's face, at the youthful pleading, and crushed his fingers inward. The hanyou made a heavy, wordless gasp, hands still lifted and still empty. Sesshomaru dropped the destroyed ball, now a flattened, crippled piece of garbage. The hanyou cradled its fingers underneath the thing as though it was a delicate baby bird. Slowly and unbelievably the child cradled it again. It made the tiniest of whimpers and was punished once more for the sound.

Sesshomaru, until now, had never relived this event in his memory so it was startling when the image of Inuyasha on the riverbank came up clear as the day he first witnessed it. Inuyasha had leaned over his knees, hiding a tear-streaked and pallid face; his injured ears were pinned back to a small sodden head. Still trembling. But so very quiet. He did not sob. All Sesshomaru could hear then was the panting of breath through teeth and nostrils. He was surprised when he remembered what then happened next. Sesshomaru of the past had also been surprised.

"_Why?" _ The hanyou waif had whispered. It lifted up, gripping its toy like Sesshomaru had: tightly in one fist. It looked up at him from beneath tensely furrowed brows. The amber sparked hot and bright.

"_Why? This was mine! This was my _only _thing! Why did you break it? WHAT DID I DO TO YOU!"_

Sesshomaru had then backhanded the child before it could completely stand. The hanyou fell back and cupped its reddening cheek. The eyes watered but the pain did not douse the fire within them. It obstinately glared at the Daiyoukai. Sesshomaru freely backhanded the disrespectful half-breed again.

"_It was because you were born, half-breed," _he said. _"That is all you need to understand."_

The child spat out blood. It went right back to glaring. Sesshomaru decided then that he had wasted enough time. He would end up killing the brat if he remained for much longer. He turned away.

The hanyou spoke thickly to his back. _"I do know who you are, ya know. I told mo…momma about your smell. And she told me."_

Sesshomaru froze.

"_I know about our papa too."_

He made the hanyou regret those words and the pretentious smirk its lips made. He had not needed to yell or bash it senseless. A cold hiss, an agonizingly slow twisting of fingers left the child a cowering ball when he was through.

Inuyasha's words created a predicament. Somehow, Sesshomaru had not planned on the obviousness that the woman would explain the origins of his birth to her son. Wordlessly, he had expected the woman to desire a new life in anonymity, refusing any mention of her past. Her half-demon son must have asked questions or been too much of a reminder to ignore. The village knew that her son was a mixture of human and Youkai. When Sesshomaru had first forced the pair upon the villagers, he had no qualms hiding this. He had _expected _that this would lead to the woman living a shut-in life, disallowing her son from going outside or convincing her to even kill it. This also turned out to not be the case. Sesshomaru had watched enough to know that Inuyasha and the woman tried their best to _live_. The woman offered her services for female tasks around the village, such as sewing and gathering herbs. Inuyasha frequently went with her, strapped to her back when he was a baby, and holding her hand when he was older. They were refused. This didn't stop them from visiting the huts of the sick, bearing home-made gifts, or strolling through the village lanes with a greeting and a smile; all things that were anticipated by good neighbors.

Their home was kept as tidy and presentable as the dilapidated shack could manage. The village gave nothing to them so the woman planted her own garden and learned by secretly observing the village men on how to fish and trap for meat. When Inuyasha grew, she treated him like any normal child. He was taught to bow respectfully to leaders and was reprimanded the rare times he got out of turn. If the grave marker was any indication, she even successfully taught him his letters. But the woman seemed to also accept the more feral qualities regarding Inuyasha's blood as well as their special situation in being the village's rejects.

She herself was doing jobs around the home that were reserved for men so Inuyasha too was not holed into gender-oriented responsibilities. Sesshomaru witnessed Inuyasha aiding his mother in all things, from sewing and gardening to patching a roof and skinning a rabbit. The human mother could not help her son when it came to hunting but she did not refute the child when the animalistic side of his nature began to take more precedence. She actually took advantage of it. There were civilized rules such as no stealing from the village chicken coups, eating the meat raw, or tracking into the house filthy from the woods. However, they ate much more healthily when Inuyasha grew skilled in catching wild birds and other forest animals. Sesshomaru of the past was much too senseless from hatred to think about this with anything more than upper-class disdain. He'd sneered at the pitiful hanyou's many failed attempts and lonely treks home, scratched up and empty-handed. But he calmly acknowledged in the present that this had been an impressive state of affairs for these skills that Inuyasha's mother had allowed the boy to experiment with and improve greatly aided him after her death. Sesshomaru certainly had not provided for the child.

The punishment Inuyasha received for flaunting his knowledge about their father proceeded to continue with more punishments over the next long expanse of years. The hanyou could not be allowed the idea that being the son of an Inu-no-Taisho, the brother—_half-_brother in correction—to Lord Sesshomaru, would be anything to help improve his role in society. Inuyasha mustn't be allowed to proclaim his standing as the late Lord Touga's son and let the news about his survival float to the Western Kingdom.

So, at the riverbank, Sesshomaru explained with few, chilling words that what his mother had said was true but it was, in all essence…_nothing. _He began there, at the riverbank, the dialogue which would continue for decades. He made it clear that the measly connection they shared in blood ended at that. A half-breed was unwanted and weak, a taint to a great bloodline, unworthy to be called brother, and nothing more than wallowing filth. Everything terrible which had happened and would happen to him was because of his birth and his heritage. And young Inuyasha, remarkably attentive and quiet, received everything that Sesshomaru told him, his eyes pained but his shoulders defiantly squared. Sesshomaru, once through with this first "lesson", left the child at the river to fend for himself.

They had then merged into a life pattern. He "checked in" on the half-breed sporadically but frequently, much as he had when Inuyasha had lived with his mother in the village. Every time he did, he simultaneously made certain that no one knew of his father's hanyou and also fiercely _taught_ the mutt. Inuyasha learned many things from Sesshomaru. He learned how to never whimper or shed tears in the Daiyoukai's presence. He learned how to never beg for mercy. He learned how to be hypersensitive to his surroundings, to never let his guard down, and to always expect that there is someone in the shadows. And throughout all these meetings, Sesshomaru repeated everything he'd first said to Inuyasha at the river, until he was certain the boy would even repeat it in sleep. Myouga's inevitable arrival into Inuyasha's life became unnecessary for concern. His lessons were set. Many lonely years, with only "brotherly" conversations, had passed for the half-breed by the time Myouga introduced himself as Inuyasha's royal retainer, bequeathed to him by his father. No longer was there the slimmest chance of a possibility that the half-breed would even _think_ about achieving anything by having royal Youkai blood in his veins. He'd accepted that there was no place for him in his father's kingdom. And Myouga, mostly from fear of Sesshomaru, never did anything to change this.

On the other hand, there was another aspect of Inuyasha and Sesshomaru's life pattern together. It was something that had never been broken out of Inuyasha, no matter how cruel and painful the punishments would get. And that was his defiance. Sesshomaru, to this day, didn't know where it came from or what continued to fuel it. The anger, the stubbornness, the will to _fight _and _survive_ never faltered whenever Sesshomaru came upon this hanyou. Sesshomaru knew, had even made certain, that there was no one in Inuyasha's life telling him anything different than from what he'd said. Even if Myouga was pumping the hanyou up behind the Daiyoukai's back, it didn't explain for the years before Myouga's arrival.

For even after their first encounter, when Sesshomaru walked away from the riverbank, Inuyasha had stood on shaky legs and cried:

"_I'll show you! I'm not just a hanyou! My name is Inuyasha! I-Nu-Ya-Sha! And I'll prove you wrong!"_

Again and again, encounter after encounter, Inuyasha said something along these lines. He demanded that he be called his name, made lofty, arrogant promises…and fought back. Sesshomaru had accepted his father's request to make sure the hanyou lived yet was always secretly surprised when he visited again and truly found Inuyasha…still _alive_. Inuyasha obviously learned many more things between Sesshomaru's visits. He slowly but steadily improved in strength, in speed, in dodging, in concealing his presence, in defending himself, and coming up with new ways to attack. Sesshomaru still found him pathetic. Inuyasha, even after obtaining Tetsusaiga, was uncouth and inelegant in how he fought. But it was not as though Sesshomaru moved to remedy this—Inuyasha was below formal training after all. _Let him fight as a mongrel since he is a mongrel_, were Sesshomaru's thoughts.

However, Sesshomaru did not act towards breaking this fighting spirit of Inuyasha's out of him. It was irritating and often disquieting. But it was not Sesshomaru's goal to shatter Inuyasha into a sniveling, bundle of nerves—like Jakken—or leave him as an empty, uncomplaining husk.

He had already admitted to this several times so he could at least allow these thoughts to connect. Inuyasha looked like father. Thus it was…_suitable_ for Inuyasha to possess the same kind of inner fire. His father too had had a temper and was prone to disobedience even in his adult life. His father had fought with trained sophistication yet there was an underlying passion, a stubborn determination, in his fighting style which was not only mirrored in Inuyasha…but also intensified. When Inuyasha discovered the secret to transforming Tetsusaiga, he became more and more like Lord Touga. The foolish hanyou was even willing, and had done it many times, to risk his life for human companions. Uncaring, as his father had been uncaring, about the effects this may have on his life.

The increasing amount of similarities Inuyasha gained to Lord Touga over the years perpetuated the harsh treatment Sesshomaru enacted on him. Seeing his father in Inuyasha too often rekindled the bitter pressure Sesshomaru had experienced when his father told him the news about marking the human. Too many emotions, if they still were emotions, to differentiate. It spurred on the Daiyoukai's want to hurt and punish.

Inuyasha met him blow by blow.

Inuyasha stood after every punishment, implausibly at times when he was so injured, and foolishly continued to fight until he was beaten to unconsciousness or when Sesshomaru decided it was time to leave. Sesshomaru made certain to keep his promise to father. When Inuyasha was younger, and too battered to defend himself, Sesshomaru exasperatedly defended him until he was healed enough. This lessened as Inuyasha grew and was more adept at taking care of himself. Which was entirely Sesshomaru's evolved strategy.

For while seeing his father's fighting spirit troubled him, it also subtly transformed how Sesshomaru dealt with Inuyasha. They were still punishments but Inuyasha's persistence in fighting back soon developed them into _challenges_. Sesshomaru found himself wanting to see how far Inuyasha could go. How much could a _hanyou_ improve? Could take? Could inflict back in battle? These challenges then became another way to get around his promise. Sesshomaru came back, time and again, to fight Inuyasha because, he told himself, his father's blood deserved to be honed. He pushed Inuyasha to learn how to better protect himself. Little by little. And he waited for when it was finally proven that Inuyasha could protect himself. Freeing Sesshomaru to then _kill_ the boy without disturbing his father's memory.

Sesshomaru could feel, in the place it went when he transformed, where Tenseiga hummed. Yes, he answered in his mind, he already knew.

Killing Inuyasha had undergone exactly as he had assumed. Simply. Without much effort. He successfully put the half-breed in _its_ proper place. He had made it clear that all of Inuyasha's attempts to strengthen himself, prove that he could be a worthy rival, was…useless. Maybe, in the theatre of his imagination, Sesshomaru had pictured a longer scene where he made Inuyasha believe that perhaps he stood a chance. The end result remained the same.

What hadn't gone as planned were Inuyasha's final words. _It's so sad. _The words being so soft and so strangely wise, not the angry curse he had expected. But what had Inuyasha meant? What was so sad?

It was the only unexpected thing. Not even Tenseiga's willful act had truly been as disquietly astounding. It was so obvious, in all honesty, that his father would work beyond the grave to fix what Lord Touga would see as a mistake. What his father wanted had been there in the dream Sesshomaru had woken up from. _You and he will stand next to each other, balanced like his blood. You will be very important to him…and he shall become important to you. _Had his father really given him the freedom to make his own choices and break the promise made in human words? Why? Why did his father want this? What could be gained from accepting a half-human? Why had his father turned his back to years of tradition, of loyalty to pure blood…of his firstborn…to a human and a hanyou sire?

Sesshomaru looked over Inuyasha. His suikan and hadagi were still untied and they hung loosely, exposing an abdomen that was still a freshly healed pink. Sesshomaru would not refute responsibility for the cruelties he'd done to Inuyasha. He knew, because of these cruelties, it was abnormal that Inuyasha slept with the Daiyoukai's scent right in his nose. The hanyou was _taught _to do otherwise. The effects of Sesshomaru's poison had worked very well then if it exhausted Inuyasha to the point of complete, unconscious passiveness. Those puppy ears were even drooped and barely responsive.

He did not stop it when those three superimposed images came up again: his father, Inuyasha's dead, accepting face, and the crying baby. That was what Inuyasha had been to Sesshomaru for so long—an analogous being composed of a worthless half-breed child, a father he wished he could forget but whose memory he wanted to honor, and then…a stranger. Inuyasha's present-day features linked to the father and the beast-child he'd tormented in the past but as Sesshomaru looked at him longer, he somehow morphed and altered right before amber eyes into a person Sesshomaru didn't know.

_Who are you? _

The closed eyes were a little rounder than his father's. And he was suddenly struck by the differences in size and formation this older Inuyasha had to the younger. He did not recognize how much Inuyasha had grown with a nostalgic affection; he could not allow that right now even if it was the case. Instead he saw it like someone who peers at Nature and fully comprehends the awe of how quickly the seasons changed.

_When did you become like this?_

This stranger had never lost the will to live despite years of torment and pain. This stranger had never ceased the struggle to prove _something_. This stranger had made the illogical decision to further his enemy's life, aiding the one person who'd made him suffer the longest. And after excruciating punishment, still made illogical decisions: helping rejected full-demon soldiers, relenting to keeping his true identity as a royal prince a secret, and risking his life to aid that same enemy once more. Sesshomaru would be the first to say that his treatment of Inuyasha should have made these decisions _impossible_. What _should_ have happened—what would not have been a surprise—was if Inuyasha, the downtrodden hanyou, had taken these opportunities to enact revenge on his Daiyoukai punisher.

But the stranger hadn't.

_Why?_ It should not be possible for the hanyou to still hope for a warm, genial response from this Sesshomaru. So why had he done it? Could he really be…_that_ moronic?

All the pain he'd delighted in causing this stranger, and yet Inuyasha chose his last words for his _second_ death to be a soft, heartfelt apology. _"Did I ever s-say…sorry? I've always wanted to. I'm so sorry for…murdering father. I always wanted to…tell _you_ before it ha-happened. I know that it was my fault. _

_I took him away from you._"

Who would do that?

_Who…_are_ you, Inuyasha? _

This stranger gave no answer. Inuyasha slept on.

Sesshomaru tucked his nose near his only paw. His body required more recuperation because of the disease. He would not be exacting the energy to revert forms just yet. Neither would he force Inuyasha out of sleep to return to the mountain. The area was safe. Great forces were after the pup but another day of rest would not harm them; their location was well-hidden. Heavy with fatigue and the weight of his thoughts, Sesshomaru breathed in the scent of Inuyasha—the pup's blood lingering too in his own body.

The dream echoed again: _"Be sure he grows to adulthood, Sesshomaru. _Protect_ him, as only you can. Will you see to this end…for my memory at least?" _And more memories came, swirling the pressure in his stomach into something different than what could be rage or hatred. He thought about Rin and he thought about Inuyasha.

Rin's role had changed. Something else had changed as well. Something about Inuyasha.

What was he now?

But also, Sesshomaru thought seriously about his father. The soft gaze as he talked about his unborn child. The warm hand on his oldest son's shoulder. These were the last affectionate moments Sesshomaru had with the Youkai-man before his death. And the pressure became kind of bittersweet.

Unknowingly, for the first time, Sesshomaru truly grieved for the death of his special person.

* * *

"Inuyasha. _Inu_yasha! Cease your struggling."

Sesshomaru wrapped a human-looking, claw-tipped hand around Inuyasha's upper arm. The hanyou made a guttural sound; it seemed like the word "no" with a note of fear, frustration, and the whine of a child somehow wrapped all in one utterance. He clumsily pushed at Sesshomaru and tripped to one knee. Sesshomaru followed down to one of his own knees. In any other situation, his "blood of ice" was a great asset. When it came to Inuyasha, the rule didn't seem to apply as firmly.

The dreary forest sky lightened into early morning and Inuyasha slept through a full day and night without anything more than a small shift. Sesshomaru had dozed on and off during these long hours. He circled around the same memories and the same thought-tracks plenty of times and often couldn't sleep deep enough to get away from them. His patience had worn thin with the repetition as well as the persistence of the bitter pressure. Worst of all, he had not yet come to any final decisions about Inuyasha, who had remained so exasperatingly unaware of the whole situation. Sesshomaru had gotten to the low point of wanting to awaken the pup for nothing more than to replace the silence that answered to Sesshomaru's thoughts. Everything suddenly centered onto Inuyasha. The least the half-breed could do was _talk_ and make it more obvious what he was to Sesshomaru now. The Daiyoukai humored the pitiful want for a short time and unfortunately, with great ease, started to imagine rude and hurtful ways that he could make Inuyasha wake up.

As though Inuyasha could detect the aura of his thoughts, this was when the nightmares began.

They started manifesting into the waking world slowly at first. Inuyasha's face scrunched up in discomfort. The muscles under his cheeks bulged from grinding teeth. And his ears flicked from unreal sounds. His physical movements intensified whilst his nightmares did. His hand would jerk, and sometimes the tips of nails glowed with a dull yellow. His legs stretched out, curled back in, and kicked out again. Head tossed side to side. Back arched. Lips pulled back in heightened, imagined pain. All Sesshomaru could do was watch in strange fascination. _He makes no sound_, Sesshomaru had thought curiously. Only Inuyasha's breath and heartbeat quickened in noise. Not once did the hanyou growl, mumble, or whimper. He silently writhed and struggled with imaginary foes for a long arduous time. When it reached its peak, Inuyasha flung up so quickly that Sesshomaru mindlessly twitched his nose away so the pup's head wouldn't hit it.

Inuyasha then had just sat there. His white fur was tousled, hiding his face from view. His panting soon lowered into the eerie quiet of the newly woken. Sesshomaru wondered if the pup really was awake at all because he looked up, blinked his hazy eyes, and still did not say a word. Sesshomaru expected many things from this person: the dim-witted dropping of his mouth, a roar of expletives, the overdramatic unsheathing of Tetsusaiga. Sesshomaru would have even found it sufficient if the half-breed just gasped when his brain clicked and realized that he was in _very_ close proximity to a fully transformed Inu-Youkai. Inuyasha did none of these things. He stared at Sesshomaru's waiting amber eyes in a half-lidded daze. Seconds ticked by. He breathily coughed. And then, Inuyasha simply and unhurriedly turned around and crawled over Sesshomaru's humongous paw. Inuyasha managed to drunkenly shuffle out of sight before Sesshomaru finally moved into action.

This led the brothers to the present predicament.

"You will not leave, Inuyasha." Sesshomaru tightened his fingers to prove his words. Inuyasha grunted and continued to pull away from the Daiyoukai. His movements quickly grew in desperation and panic when Sesshomaru easily kept him immobile. The struggle was pitifully one-sided.

"N-no. No. Le'go…"

"It is useless, Inu—"

SLASH.

Sesshomaru's face jerked a fraction to the side. Warmth gushed up on his cheek.

In his boredom, and even perhaps from his own fatigue, Sesshomaru did not expect or block the frantic clawed attack. His reaction was purely habitual. Sesshomaru slowly turned his head, glared coldly, grabbed Inuyasha's throat, and threw him. The hanyou's back struck a tree; his head reared back, mouth open and soundless. Practically in slow motion, the force ricocheted back into Inuyasha's body and caused him to surge forward over his knees. He made wrenching, empty gasps in an attempt to fill dislodged lungs. The force that knocked the air from Inuyasha seemed to pound back into Sesshomaru and instantly, the shadowed satisfaction he had felt…vanished. Sesshomaru stood and looked at the pained person in front of him and felt very wrong. It didn't give the impression of an emotion; it was just _wrongness_.

He took a step forward. He didn't understand why he lifted up his hand. "Inuyasha…"

Inuyasha didn't have the breath to say anything. He ineptly threw down his hand again and sent dull gold slashes; they petered out before they reached their target. Coughing and holding his throat, Inuyasha took the opportunity of being out of Sesshomaru's grasp to continue his escape. His steps increased tempo and became a haphazard jog, barely missing running headlong into trees. Sesshomaru followed without any more protests. The scratches on his face quickly clotted and began to heal. Walking was enough to keep up with Inuyasha. They soon neared the edge of Sesshomaru's barrier—the Daiyoukai could feel the invisible crackle of his own energized warning—and he reluctantly planned to force Inuyasha back. The hanyou would receive no more punishments, he decided, because it was obvious that this bumbling escape was half-conscious and most likely propelled by night terrors and instincts. Inuyasha turned around a clump of trunks and momentarily went out of sight. Controlling the desire to sigh, Sesshomaru went through also. He quickly had to stop so as not to trip over Inuyasha into the cold current.

For Inuyasha was on his knees, forearms and head ducked under river water.

Sesshomaru briefly wondered if the fool had tripped himself. Maybe he'd even knocked himself unconscious. Nearly a minute went by and Inuyasha did not come back up. The wrongness returned and pumped Sesshomaru into action. He grabbed the back of Inuyasha's suikan collar and hoisted him out. He was surprised when Inuyasha made the whining-like sound again, pushed away, and attempted to put his face back into the water. Sesshomaru refused him.

"Do you wish to drown yourself, Inuyasha?" Sesshomaru said with a hint of frustration to the still struggling hanyou.

Inuyasha sneered and looked back at Sesshomaru. His eyes, imprisoned behind sopping strands of hair, were clearer now.

"Shut up," he said hoarsely. "Le'go of me."

"I will not."

Inuyasha gripped Sesshomaru's sleeve and shook it a bit in an unexpected show of childish annoyance, still unable to pull free. When it was over, his expression looked to be weary and self-sacrificing.

"I'm thirsty, okay?" he sighed. "I haven't been able to drink anything for—"

Inuyasha caught himself for some reason and turned his face away. He let go of Sesshomaru's sleeve.

"That is all?" Sesshomaru said after a moment of inspecting the dejected-looking hanyou. "You are thirsty?"

The puppy ears twitched in aggravation. Inuyasha refused to answer.

Sesshomaru uncurled his fingers and released his brother's suikan. This was again unexpected as it was when the now free Inuyasha did not make another move. He instead appeared to be waiting for something. Sesshomaru had no clue what for until he noticed the finger-shaped marks on Inuyasha's neck. The fact they were already starting to bruise informed the Daiyoukai that his brother's Youkai powers were still too weak to heal to the best of its ability; it was most likely that the affects of his saliva were wearing off as well. Punishment was what Inuyasha waited for. More inflicted bruises he could not prevent.

But Sesshomaru decided on a whim to ask another question. He uttered his words gradually and made sure to keep out any malice or derision in his tone.

"Why do you not try to escape, Inuyasha? Or fight? Tetsusaiga is still at your side."

Inuyasha breathed deeply through his nose. He lifted his head and stared out at the river, splashes of pink morning light on the water. "Probably what you want…isn't it?"

Sesshomaru pulled his knees out from under him and got into a more comfortable position, cross-legged. He predicted this might take a while. Inuyasha did not take kindly to the movement and flinched away from him, hand to his sword.

"What the hell are you doing!"

Sesshomaru took his turn to look out over the water. In truth, he was pleased the hanyou was finally talking.

"Sitting."

He turned his head in time to catch Inuyasha's second flinch. And a bizarre flash of pain in his eyes. He turned away. Sesshomaru noticed the slight trembling to his fingers on Tetsusaiga's hilt. The Daiyoukai considered the actions he would obviously have to make.

But first…

"It would be counterproductive to elicit you into something that'd only have injurious consequences for you, Inuyasha. I do not wish for it."

"Keh! Like hell!" The scoffing sound hurt something in Inuyasha's throat. His anger was stalled by an eruption of coughing he couldn't quite control back. Inuyasha covered his mouth so fiercely, Sesshomaru wondered if he would break his own jaw. Sesshomaru waited for it to pass. He did not know what to do for it and figured it would be best if he did nothing anyway. The reply of "sitting" hadn't been received well by the hanyou after all.

When it seemed the worst had passed, Sesshomaru said a simple command: "Drink."

Inuyasha glared hotly at his brother. But he reluctantly did dip his hand into the river. Sesshomaru was keen enough to notice how desperately Inuyasha controlled himself to take small, one-handed cupfuls. But Sesshomaru knew his poison well. For as long as it had resided in the pup's being, it would have made it unbearable for him to partake in food and even drink. Inuyasha was the only one ever to have survived his poison for so long. Sesshomaru would not fault the pup for being extremely dehydrated.

Inuyasha took another drink and saw how his hand shook. He fisted his fingers tightly. Sesshomaru could detect the small hint of blood caused by the hanyou's claws. He did not drink any more. Even though Sesshomaru understood the pride behind this act, he also found the foolishness sufferable.

There would be time for questioning later.

Sesshomaru was used to the unexpected reaction of being unbothered by these kinds of thoughts, desires, and decisions by now. To his Youkai, the pup was not well and it was his own doing. This had to be remedied.

What he did behind Inuyasha was purposefully ignored by the hanyou. So he was rightfully stunned and unready when Sesshomaru took him by the shoulders and pushed him down to lie on something warm and downy. Inuyasha sunk his claws into Sesshomaru's only arm and tried to twist back into a sitting position.

"What the hell are you--! Damn it! Let…_go_!"

And Sesshomaru did. With the block of pressure suddenly gone, Inuyasha sat up too quickly. His arms struck out on either side of him to maintain his balance. Doing this, he accidentally touched the fluffed pelt of Sesshomaru's mokomoko. Inuyasha pulled his arms back as though the fur had burned him. Sesshomaru was a little amused when Inuyasha's heartbeat accelerated and he glanced wide-eyed around himself. The mokomoko, which usually hung unattached over Sesshomaru's shoulder, was loped behind and around where Inuyasha sat in a "u" shape. He said nothing and patiently waited for Inuyasha to gather his wits. The hanyou finally met his gaze, slack-jawed. He couldn't hide his confusion.

What he whispered was humorously unanticipated.

"I knew it wasn't connected to you."

"Only sometimes," Sesshomaru replied. Inuyasha looked appalled. "It becomes the tail you see when I transform, Inuyasha."

Inuyasha blinked owlishly for a bit. "Oh."

It was clear that Inuyasha couldn't get anything else out due to his mild shock. Sesshomaru spoke in a tone that demanded to be followed, "You will remain here."

This set things back in order for the hanyou. He stiffened and easily succumbed to anger.

"What? Like hell I'm taking orders from you!"

"You will," Sesshomaru said calmly. "It is safe. I will not be gone long."

"I'm not going to stay here! I'm going back—"

"I'm not going to the caves, Inuyasha."

"—to the…uh…" Inuyasha's raised fist awkwardly hung in the air.

Sesshomaru took the opportunity of bewildered silence to explain. "I will not be far. You will stay here and rest. My barrier will keep anything out."

He was secretly pleased by how his simple words could fluster the pup. Inuyasha hastily righted his gaping jaw. He spluttered with, "_Bullshit!_ You-you can't trick me into--! I won't…uh…_damn it_, _I don't need any rest!_"

Inuyasha crudely punched. He was not dissuaded by Sesshomaru's easy dodge and quickly attempted to get up and run. He did not even manage to stand. Sesshomaru gathered the untied fabric of his suikan and hadagi and ripped him back down to his knees. Inuyasha landed with a breathy grunt. He straightened up, his own hands angrily tangled with Sesshomaru's collar. He did not notice that Sesshomaru had already released him.

"_HEY! You bas—_uh!" Inuyasha briefly went cross-eyed.

Sesshomaru had slowly lifted his only hand.

And bopped Inuyasha firmly on the nose.

Inuyasha sucked in a breath and he jerked his head a small fraction to the side. The puppy ears flicked back. Sesshomaru guessed that it was his human blood which allowed him the freedom to move his hand and cover his affronted nose with bewildered fingertips. Nonetheless, red flashed over wide eyes and Inuyasha had yet to exhale. His Youkai nature understood the reprimand despite never having experienced it from a blood relative. Inuyasha faintly winced when Sesshomaru raised his hand again to settle on the back of the hanyou's head. Sesshomaru too had never done this before but he followed his instincts unhesitatingly and grazed the backside of his claws along the scalp, announcing the end of the chastisement. Inuyasha involuntarily shivered and let out the breath he'd been holding. He blinked up at Sesshomaru and the Daiyoukai went still from the expression on his face. Caution was there. Suspicion was there. And also a raw, uncontrollable agony.

_Wrong._

Why, Sesshomaru thought almost frenetically. He was not punishing. Certainly, many would argue that it was even a show of affection. Sesshomaru inwardly jerked away from that notion. It seemed too odd right now.

Sesshomaru had to look away from the pale face; he took back his hand. There would be time to deal with this later, to confront the reasoning behind why he so greatly hated that expression.

"Stay, Inuyasha," he whispered.

Then he left Inuyasha by the riverbank.

* * *

**NOTE: **I did some research about Sesshomaru and his tail-thing really is called "mokomoko". Apparently, in an interview, Takahashi Rumiko called it that and explained that it is indeed a tail which only attaches to him when he transforms. Anything else about it is purely made up on my part.


	34. Uncharted Territory

**DISCLAIMER: **I finally couldn't help it. The epigraph is a song lyric from BREAKING BENJAMIN. The song is called "Breath". Please look it up. If I narrowed down where I get my inspiration for this story, it would be that song.

* * *

**The General**

**Chapter Thirty Four**

* * *

_Sacrifice yourself. Let me have what's left.  
_

* * *

Sesshomaru returned half an hour later, carrying only a satiated stomach. No answers. He stopped on the other side of the river. The trees hid him from sight. His aura and his scent from the mokomoko surrounded Inuyasha so the hanyou could not detect where he was. Inuyasha had not moved from his spot. Whatever the reason was for why, Inuyasha did not look happy about waiting there. Judging by the broken branches on the ground around him, he'd taken some frustration out on the trees closest to his position. The outbursts of anger and profanity must have long passed. Currently, Inuyasha sat in a crisscross-legged position, heavily inspecting his healed flank as though he'd never seen it before. He suddenly blew out a ragged sigh and scrubbed his face with the heels of his hands, muffling a "keh". He pulled his knees up to his chest.

Sesshomaru watched him yawn. It would take a while for him to catch up on rest. Doubtful if the cave inhabitants would give way for that. They were an excitable group. So far they had obeyed and not tried to find them. Waiting anxiously for their hanyou would, of course, increase already pent-up aggression towards the Daiyoukai; the "welcome" back was not something he would like to experience soon. He wanted to see Rin but was also reluctant about his reunion with her as well. In the secret depths of his being, there was a small, albeit powerful, fear. Would he still wish to kill her? Would those horrific images of blood on stone plague his mind's eye when he saw her? The disease was gone, he could feel it, but the reluctance kept strong enough to stall the return for at least another day. Sesshomaru returned from his thoughts when he noticed Inuyasha lift a hand.

The pup reached hesitantly for the mokomoko, hovering above it just enough that the fine hairs could not touch him. Sesshomaru could feel his brother's aura through this bodily object of his. This was one reason why he left it with Inuyasha, to be warned if the hanyou moved from the area. Inuyasha's fingers did a trembling kind of dance over the white fluff. It would welcome the touch and could possibly even comfort the boy's Youkai half with the potent authority and strength that resided in an able-bodied protector's energy. Perhaps even his human half would recognize and accept the reassurance of safety. When Sesshomaru allowed Rin near his mokomoko, she always cooed about her love for its feel and warmth. Her little nightmares which sometimes plagued her never occurred when she had a hand in the fur. Sesshomaru was compelled to keep his whereabouts a secret for a moment more, curious to see what would happen. The youthful longing on Inuyasha's face crumbled into defeat. He ripped back his hand, grunting disgustedly, and hugged his knees. His face was buried away from any more scrutiny.

This, finally, was not an action that came unexpectedly to Sesshomaru. It had taken only one brutal punishment and the child's hands never reached out for his brother's tail again. It seemed the "lesson" held strong.

Pulling his aura in to not alarm Inuyasha, Sesshomaru came out of the shadows. He stepped over the stones that crossed the water. Inuyasha stiffened in recognition when he came closer. After a deep breath, Inuyasha warily lifted his head. He flicked his gaze over the dead buck Sesshomaru carried so easily; he held it away from him so the still dripping blood did not stain his clothing. The Daiyoukai put it down and silently began preparing it to eat, skinning and slicing and cleaning. Inuyasha was carefully disinterested. Nonetheless, Sesshomaru felt the weight of watching eyes upon him. He allowed the hanyou to believe that he was getting away with the inspection. The hunt had been good and easy. He'd taken down the animal with a little less cultured control than usual…and had enjoyed it. His primal nature was closer to the surface since the disease. It hummed in the thin canals of his blood every time he indulged his instincts' desires, especially now with the prospects of doing, once again, something he had refused to do for decades.

Inuyasha went rigid when a thick piece of thigh muscle was held out to him. His ears were hidden in the mussed mess of his hair, embarrassed to having been caught staring. Sesshomaru was used to the patience needed when it came to his brother. The elegantly striped arm was statuesque in the space between them. The expression he hated was there again; it threatened to complicate what shouldn't be complicated. Or what Sesshomaru had assumed wouldn't be complicated.

Inuyasha looked ready to either fight or flight if those immobile fingers under his nose so much as twitched. He wetted his lips and said, wincing when his voice cracked, "What…do you…?"

"Eat," Sesshomaru interrupted. It was one word. Sesshomaru found it insufficient reason for why Inuyasha pulled back, his bangs brushing over his face like a protective shield.

"Why?"

Sesshomaru was struck by the peculiarity of the question.

"Because you are hungry."

"Uh—" Inuyasha's lower jaw hobbled up and down.

Patience was required when dealing with Inuyasha; unfortunately, the hanyou had a knack at wearing Sesshomaru's thin.

"Choose to take it from my hand, Inuyasha, or you will find it forced down your throat." The threat had a strange way of destroying the awkwardness. Inuyasha shut his mouth with a click of teeth and ripped the meat away. He momentarily looked unsure now that the slightly bloody strip was in his hand.

"Bastard! What did you do it, huh?" Inuyasha's customary banter was woefully ill in strength. He sat too much like a cornered animal. Sesshomaru was irked by this and for Inuyasha's successful termination of the pleasant mood the hunt had brought about.

"You saw I have done nothing."

"Yeah, well, just….just because I took it doesn't mean I'll eat it!"

Sesshomaru forced to keep his claws busy preparing more eatable chunks. The flesh split open. Easy, like splitting hanyou flesh. Cruel words _had_ forced him to take the meat quicker than a calm, outstretched hand. But Sesshomaru refrained from bloodshed because of another vague welling of the _wrongness. _It would be counterproductive. Why heal the mutt only to break him again? Though this had never stopped the Daiyoukai in the past…

From the corner of his eye, Sesshomaru saw Inuyasha lose the fight to keep up his glare. He held the meat gently, cradling it almost like the broken child's ball from memory. He truly, foolishly, didn't seem to know what to do with it.

Minutes of silence passed and Sesshomaru finished his work. He turned to cleanse his hand in the river.

"I will not lower myself to cook it like the humans." The harsh rustle of fabric behind him told Sesshomaru that Inuyasha had been startled by his voice. No angry retort came. Sesshomaru did not care to turn around to find out why.

He did noticeably still when Inuyasha whispered hesitantly, "I can really eat this?"

Something inexplicable and quiet impelled Sesshomaru to stay where he was, face and claws turned away from Inuyasha's sight. There was no wrongness, but instead the calm, unfeeling steadiness that this was the _right_ thing to do. When he answered, he took general notice that it was the same tone he used with little Rin:

"You may."

Sesshomaru moved himself into a comfortable position, turned just right so he could watch without Inuyasha's noticing while maintaining an air of indifference. Decades of practice schooled Sesshomaru's features into the impenetrable blankness known from him and it did not falter. It successfully hid the thick, heady satisfaction that startled him when Inuyasha finally took a bite of the food he'd provided. His Youkai, so open and enthralled to be a part of Sesshomaru's Reality lately, practically purred like a feline with approval. _Yes. Pup needs. Comfort pup's hunger. _It grew worse, wanting to act out and reward the pup when Inuyasha did not complain about the rawness of the food. Instead, a primal delight sparkled in those vibrantly expressive amber eyes and the small tip of his tongue discreetly slid out to lick the blood juices from his fingers and lips. Inuyasha had eaten it slowly, savoring, but did it in a kind of hunched position with a hand that never left his sword. He ate like any cautious creature would who'd had the miserable experience of getting food stolen from him. The habit was imbued deeply. At least the hanyou had enough sense, Sesshomaru thought, not to scarf it down like a frantic beast of burden.

Inuyasha turned away, wiping his mouth. Finished with it. A part of Sesshomaru acted mechanically. He'd come to this decision and would carry it out in a narrow fashion just because he was not one to doublethink or backtrack himself. A greater part of him made this act much more than the dutiful completion of a chore. Sesshomaru picked up another piece and handed it to Inuyasha for the easy, unarguable _want_ to feed this person. Hours of reminiscing about their past together haunted his mind's eye with the hanyou child—one memory being pup flesh shivering in fever, a small malnourished ribcage paling under moonlight beneath Sesshomaru's own uncaring hands. And then there was the sight of this present Inuyasha, pale from malnourishment again. The want must be coming from the change. Some inexpressible alteration that made Sesshomaru irrationally want to see Inuyasha contented. To _know_ it was from his own doing.

It was the exact same desire that had made Sesshomaru hurt Inuyasha all those times. The want to hear bones break and blood spill and know, with wicked delight, that the muffled scream was caused… by his own doing.

Sesshomaru could feel the uncharacteristic bending of his facial mask. He didn't know what it looked like but whatever Inuyasha saw in Sesshomaru's eyes thawed his suspicion and shock. He took the meat slowly and quietly, hesitating only when their fingers made contact. Inuyasha self-consciously looked away. He settled the meat between his teeth and instantly, the mental image of Inuyasha screaming and writhing in pain disintegrated in Sesshomaru's mind. He freely watched Inuyasha eat. Comfortable from the momentary emptiness of his imagination. At ease from the lack of all fantasies about tormenting the half-breed. He was completely in the moment and handed more pieces to the wary, though not protesting, Inuyasha until only the bones and other uneatable portions of the buck was left.

Sesshomaru and Inuyasha contemplated the remains silently. Things had progressed smoothly. The Daiyoukai was pleased that the pup had a large appetite. He hadn't needed to resort to punishing words or actions to get the hanyou to do what he wanted. The river kindly burbled its applause for the success. Until Sesshomaru felt the unsettlement of his brother's aura pricking at his skin like thousands of ant legs.

Inuyasha was not looking at the buck any longer. His head was bowed. Cascades of hair spilled over his shoulders and frizzed from the growing Youkai energy sifting out of him. Blood sprinkled the air with its scent, leaking from between trembling fists. Sesshomaru's relaxed state was broken apart again by the half-breed. He could not fathom what the reasoning could be behind the riotous anger that spiced his brother's form. He needed to stop assuming what Inuyasha would do, Sesshomaru thought acerbically. Inuyasha apparently was not as predictable as Sesshomaru had always viewed him to be.

Unpredictable was correct. The hysterical attack Sesshomaru waited for did not come. The arms of Inuyasha rose but all they did was curl around his torso. If not for the rage Sesshomaru detected, Inuyasha sat like someone who felt very ill.

Inuyasha's breath was short and ragged.

"Tell me why," he growled.

"Explain yourself and perhaps I will."

The cold haughtiness of his reply infuriated the half-breed more. Inuyasha ripped an arm away and struck the tree behind him. The force blew a hole from the bark. Plumes of sawdust billowed around Inuyasha's seething face.

"I don't need to! You know _damn_ well already, you cocky bastard! Why the hell are you doing all this! Why am I here? How did I—"fingers unconsciously touched his abdomen again. With a shake of his head, Inuyasha dismissed his unfinished sentence. His voice lowered. "Tell me why, damn it."

Sesshomaru heard the unvoiced words. _Tell me why you didn't let me die. _

He met his brother's gaze. Such expressive amber. They were only a little rounder than his father's eyes, from youth or perhaps from the human mother. They were so different from Sesshomaru's in that way. Free and wild and open for the world to see. Sesshomaru absorbed the flittering emotions: the anger, the confusion, and something he'd seen once before. A _breaking_. No, he wisely thought, it was already cracked open, raw and pulsating. Inuyasha, a balanced body of human and demon, looked simultaneously fierce and terribly, terribly vulnerable.

It was a weakness.

But he remembered their reunion in the clearing where he'd killed the hanyou, and he remembered the emotionless boredom—the _deadness_—of Inuyasha's face back then that held strong for too long for it to be false bravado. Sesshomaru was not sure how long Inuyasha had been gone from the caves. He'd slipped into the madness of the plague and lost track of time, awakening to barely controlled panic and Inuyasha embraced tightly to his chest possibly _years_ later for all Sesshomaru knew. Wherever Inuyasha had gone, and for however long, it did the favor of reanimating the deadness and…

And making Inuyasha…_Inuyasha _again.

Sesshomaru was inwardly relieved for the familiarity.

He let the silence stretch Inuyasha thin before saying:

"Your actions set this all in motion, Inuyasha. You will answer my question of _why_…first."

Inuyasha's throat bulged from a difficult swallow. "What?"

Sesshomaru did not fall for the obvious bait. Inuyasha knew very well what question he wanted answered. It was the root cause behind this chat, for lack of a better term, and why there were so many people hiding away in the darkness.

Inuyasha accepted that he couldn't pull off his ruse of being confused. He moved himself into a crouched position to defend himself. Pointless. Sesshomaru was cured and in control of himself. He did not want to fight the half-breed. It would be a one-sided match, as always.

"Why should I?" Inuyasha said harshly. But the vulnerability was still there. A small, rumble of pleading in his eyes.

Was it that horrible for him to answer the question?

Sesshomaru realized he would have to take the first step, otherwise things wouldn't progress. And he actually needed things to progress to find out if this hanyou was a blustering idiot…or…

"If it was for gratitude from this Sesshomaru, you are truly foolish. Worse, if you expect it now."

It was fascinating when Inuyasha reacted like he'd been slapped in the face. It took him a few heartbeats to get his tongue under control.

"Y-you… Son of a _bitch_." Inuyasha hissed. He stormed to his feet and if there was no sound, Inuyasha would look the part for being righteously pissed off and insulted. Acting like the normal, hot-headed half-breed. Cheeks red. Shoulders tight.

But his voice was not loud. It was almost a whisper and it shook, ever so slightly. On the verge of rising in decibel or dropping into something anguished and choked.

It transfixed Sesshomaru better than a yell.

"I didn't want gratitude, you bastard. I didn't want _anything_. I just wanted…I wanted _nothing_. I wanted you to expect that from me. Be-because I'm your…" Inuyasha trailed off. And for a brief moment, he was split completely open. No defenses of anger. All Sesshomaru could think was that Inuyasha looked like he was in pain but he'd seen Inuyasha in pain before. And Sesshomaru had always been able to look down on it without any care. This was something more. Something that made him want to look away.

Then it was gone behind closed eyelids. It let Sesshomaru breathe again.

"I just did it okay? I'm not stupid enough to think I would get a shitty 'thank you'. And you won't get one from me either!" Inuyasha mumbled to the ground, "Not like you care if I do or not."

The river burbled softly, no longer applauding. Sesshomaru listened to the mournful-like sound.

"Why again?" the Daiyoukai said. When Inuyasha knew what the consequences could be?

Inuyasha stood straight and calm like a man with a burden he was accustomed to bearing. He must not have known about the small droop to his ears.

"Don't worry about it. It wasn't anything." Inuyasha looked back at his brother and unknowingly pinned the Daiyoukai to his seat. "I mean…it was a half-breed who did it, right? So…it was really _nothing_ at all."

_Yes_, he thought with a hint of awe.

Sesshomaru's Reality became very clear, like a dirty mirror wiped clean. Inuyasha was correct. And in this way, the debt this Sesshomaru had been adhering to all this time was now moot. Sesshomaru didn't have to "level the field" between them. By hiding and healing Inuyasha, he'd actually lowered himself by acknowledging the half-breed's existence. There was never any threat to his reputation. Because, in Reality, any action made by a half-breed creature was something that should be overlooked and ignored. If he expressed Inuyasha's exact words—that receiving aid from a hanyou was…_nothing_—he would undoubtedly convince Shirabaku and the Royal Board of it. They shared the same views about hanyous after all. Hiding the hanyou was pointless as well. It would be difficult but it was very possible to even convince the parties involved that capturing and eradicating such a creature was a waste of effort and time. Flatter the pure-bloods' egos and the entire homeland would relax about this whole "curse" nonsense and they could return to more important matters. Their civil unrest. Their plague. It was no more than his own pride, a rare show of rebellion, which kept Sesshomaru from killing Inuyasha again and taking his pelt to the Royal Board. He'd blamed the whole complicated situation on a creature who was supposed to be invisible.

In light of those words, the Reality was that only _Sesshomaru's_ choices had made this entire mess. Starting with when he had kept his promise to not kill the half-breed creature just yet.

Sesshomaru stared at Inuyasha's face. At a strange curving upwards of his eyebrows that belied the mask of disinterest. Of _acceptance. _

_Nothing. _Inuyasha had repeated Sesshomaru's words from his very first lesson.

_Inuyasha_, Sesshomaru's mind whispered, _I taught you too well. _

Inuyasha walked away. He mumbled a curt explanation that he was going back to the caves.

Sesshomaru allowed him to walk out of sight. Too distracted by an inward tightness of his heart muscle and what it translated to.

* * *

Inuyasha kept a steady pace for as long as he could. On reaching the edge of the forest, the trees thinning in numbers, he collapsed against a trunk. He embraced the wood and cracked his nails into it. He was shaking. Inuyasha didn't want to go back to the caves. It was actually the second to last place he would choose to return to, the first place winner being the riverbank about a mile behind him. Inuyasha, eyes closed, rubbed his cheek up against the tree bark, liking the rough sensation on the tender skin around his eye socket.

"Come on, damn it. Suck it up." Inuyasha's body was in a precarious balance between two very undesirable actions. There was a lump in his throat and it could either mean he was about to vomit up the large meal he'd just had or…something much, much more humiliating. If the world would only cut him some small slack, Inuyasha thought, then he'd like to go back to sleep and not wake up for a few weeks. Just sleep until everything was all over. Then he could wake up and go back to dealing with Naraku and pretend nothing had happened with his bastard half-brother. Nothing at all.

He would make himself forget about a Sesshomaru that relaxed on a sofa and called him "pup" with a hint of endearment. And crying over the real Sesshomaru's plague-reddened face and breaking the one promise to himself Inuyasha thought he would keep. He would pretend he didn't want to hear that sound again from the bastard's throat. Inuyasha would again bury away the betraying desire from his childhood to snuggle in his brother's tail. And he would sleep in a tree every night for the rest of his life, pretending that it was softer and warmer than Inu-Youkai fur. He would pretend that Sesshomaru, his tormentor, had not made him feel completely _safe_ for the first time in his life.

Inuyasha's stomach roiled; he gripped the tree harder. It was not nausea he felt, it having been alleviated by the buck meat. But great shame that he could still act like a snot-nosed _brat_. He was supposed to be past this. Years and punishments ago, he'd learned that he shouldn't expect any semblance of comfort or kindness from Sesshomaru. But one act, one kind-of-sort-of decent act of taking away the pain Sesshomaru's own poison had wrought and Inuyasha was a child again. Lost in the woods. He coping with the loneliness and the fear by living out a fantasy that his big brother—his only known family—would walk through the trees, take back all his cruel words, and offer to stay with Inuyasha through the night. That was as imaginative as young Inuyasha ever got. That was all he ever wanted. A protector.

_You can't hate him. You can't prove that you're more than a half-breed to him. You can't change anything. And you can't stop doing these stupid things again and again and again--!_

"Shut up. _Shut up!_" He punched the tree. He punched it again. He remembered how fantastic and horrible it felt to finally punch away at Sesshomaru's pristine demon face again and again. _Stop, please stop. I don't want to be this way._ "Shut up. Shut up!"

"You speak to no one."

Gasping—like a _child_—Inuyasha whirled around. Sesshomaru walked out through the trees and smoothly stopped. His spiked armor was still lost. The Youkai fibers of his clothes had mended themselves and hung cleanly off his body. His face was emotionless as ever but those eyes didn't glibly slide over Inuyasha as usual, like someone politely disregarding a pile of filth. They…_saw _him. They held eye contact viciously and seemed to demand something from Inuyasha. Inuyasha figured it was for a fight. He would gladly comply. Whatever had kept him from running the bastard through at the river was weaker now. He needed something normal and Real to help situate his position in the world so he could start pretending.

Inuyasha took out Tetsusaiga. If Sesshomaru fought him, ridiculed him with aristocratic disdain, or even just punched him into a tree again then Inuyasha would be back in Reality. He would know what was up and what was down, who he was, and who Sesshomaru was. Then the burning _openness_ in his chest, present since he'd gotten back from Kagome's time, would be destroyed.

Sesshomaru did not move. Why didn't he take out his sword?—and then dimly, Inuyasha recalled that Sesshomaru only had Tenseiga. The large meal had been good for him but hadn't completely cleared his mental haze. He wanted, needed, sleep but wouldn't get it. He wanted to make Sesshomaru pay for forcing him to answer that blasted question. Because a fight would be the only thing Inuyasha would get. The world would never cut him some slack and it'd keep him from curling up and drifting back into dreamless oblivion. The sleep he'd experienced against a transformed Sesshomaru.

An irritated Inuyasha called forth the mystical currents of his Wind Scar. Sesshomaru didn't blink; he kept _staring_. Demanding something.

"Stop it. Stop _looking at me!" _ Inuyasha lifted Tetsusaiga, tremors snaking along his arms from the effort, and ran. Sesshomaru was there—in the way of destruction—and then he sidestepped in quick demon fashion. Tetsusaiga struck empty ground. Inuyasha snarled and swung sideways. Sesshomaru punched the broad side of the blade and dislodged the swing.

"Agh!"

"This is useless."

The coolly said words incensed him to attack again. Sesshomaru effortlessly dodged. "Tell me something new, you bastard!" But that was what he wanted to hear. He needed something to counteract the arm that gently gave him food and the warmth of the mokomoko that seeped into him despite the length of distance. If he heard more insults, Inuyasha could convince himself that everything that happened in this forest and at the riverbank was all a trick to lull him into a false sense of security. Sesshomaru always loved punishing him. What a great punishment that would be for saving the bastard _twice._ Tricking him then breaking him. And if it worked, Inuyasha had no doubt it would break him…_completely_.

_But that's what you want, right? _To destroy the hope that had blossomed weakly because of the trip to the future.

_Yes. _

No!

Inuyasha swung through empty air again and stumbled. The lump was enlarged now. His thoughts spun in distorted and confused circles. Inuyasha tried to get through the fog of it all by attacking Sesshomaru, who kept looking at him in that weird way and kept _frickin' dodging! _

_You want him to treat you like normal. But then you don't. What the hell is wrong with you! _

Inuyasha yelled a battle cry through a throat clenched tight with emotion and continued thirst. He brought Tetsusaiga down one more time and this time, it looked good. Right towards Sesshomaru's face. It would hit between the eyebrows—that oddly lifted a bit in the center. But quickly, too dizzyingly quick for a fatigued Inuyasha, Sesshomaru's hand seized one of his wrists and twisted. Tetsusaiga missed its mark and Inuyasha collided against a chest devoid of armor. Inuyasha, panting, struggled to hold Tetsusaiga with his freed hand and do a one-armed attack. But those long, slender fingers curled over and held on to both of Inuyasha's wrists. Sesshomaru jerked Inuyasha's hands back with immaculate pure-blooded power and Tetsusaiga slipped out of his weakened grasp. It landed in a puddle of slushy snow. It lost its transformation, becoming scratched up and useless.

_Useless._

_You're so useless._

Sesshomaru pulled the resistant hanyou close and inspected his palms. Tetsusaiga had not taken kindly to Inuyasha attacking Tenseiga's holder. The wounds were miniscule compared to the burns inflicted in Kagome's bedroom. Sesshomaru didn't know of that damage and he looked at Inuyasha in sharp focus, sniffing the slight steam emanating from his pale skin. "Tetsusaiga has injured you."

"Yeah? So _what?_ I have no control over my own sword, right? Don't deserve the only damn thing the old man gave me. Who gives a shit!" Inuyasha snarled down at his sword. "I don't. It can rot for all I care. It _and _him! That's what he gets for interfering._ You hear me, old man? Stop getting in the way!" _

"Inuyasha…"

"No! You don't get to say anything! No 'respect your father, you filthy half-breed'. I don't give a shit, got it! I never met him. I never will. And it was my fault! Okay? I get it! I know it was my fault and, you know what…_good!_ It's not like anything would have changed if he was alive. The world would still hate me. _You_ would still hate me! He couldn't change that even if he was here so he should mind his own damn business and _stay in the grave!_"

"Inuyasha, you are rambling."

"So? You're not listening. No one ever listens. Not even my own frickin' _pack_ listens to me! Some leader I am, right? Can't even make a bunch of 'worthless humans' follow orders. Which is the way things should be, right? Hanyous don't _get_ to be listened to! Right? _Right?_"

But Sesshomaru did not answer. Just looked at him and _saw_ him and made Inuyasha feel like he wasn't invisible for once. And it infuriated him and scared him because…because that wasn't how things _worked_.

"Say something, damn it!"

"What do I say?" Sesshomaru slowly replied.

"Tell me I'm right! Say, 'know your place, half-breed, don't speak to me like…uh, like a _human_' and throw me into a tree or… Say 'I do not take orders from the likes of you' and-and _punish me! _Everything is my fault and…and me helping you is 'unacceptable' so you need to—you need to make me _hurt._"

_You need to hurt me. Then I can stop hoping again._

He needed to stop feeling so lost. He couldn't recognize himself.

Inuyasha had to end his instruction from the loss of breath. His mouth was cotton-dry. The lump choked him. _Fight him_, he thought. Whatever punishment he would get, he couldn't back down. He never had before. _Don't just stand there. Fight him_.

But why?—whispered the dastardly harbinger of dastardly thoughts. Why should he keep fighting when it had been proven so well to him that nothing would ever change? Inuyasha felt like he was wilting, his clothes too heavy. Why did the hope live when he accepted his place in life at another riverbank in his youth? Why did he want Sesshomaru to call him "stupid half-breed" and "pup" at the same time? How could two opposing forces exist at once?

Why was he always stuck in the middle?

Kagome. Kikyou.

Human. Demon.

"Do you want my answer?" A deep, easy baritone. It was hot against his sensitive ear. Inuyasha almost whimpered.

"No," he said huskily. It was his life, and at the riverbank, Inuyasha had wanted to know why Sesshomaru had taken it. But now, Inuyasha felt very accepting. In Reality, hanyous didn't have ownership to their very lives. Right? He figured he could answer the question for Sesshomaru. And opened his mouth to do so…

Sesshomaru beat him to it.

"It was because you looked like father."

Inuyasha had to crane his neck to look around his own arms, which were still lifted in Sesshomaru's grasp. "Wh-what?"

Sesshomaru, in his calm way, did what he had never done for Inuyasha before. He repeated himself. "It was because you looked like father, Inuyasha."

"That's-that's why you killed me?" Inuyasha whispered. Shocked. And he couldn't understand why he was.

Inuyasha was too tired to realize he was mistaken. He had not asked Sesshomaru why he'd murdered him. It gave Sesshomaru pause, unnoticeable to the hanyou. Then:

His brother nodded.

If Inuyasha wasn't so dehydrated, tears would fill his eyes. Inuyasha dazedly shook his head. He prayed fervently that his voice wouldn't break. "You…you son of a bitch. Bastard. _Bastard. _That's…not a good reason."

His vision darkened. Inuyasha, numb, thought he had blacked out. A turn of his head informed him that, no, Sesshomaru had stepped forward or pulled him closer. Maybe both. Inuyasha hitched on a shaky breath when the white fluff of the mokomoko caressed the cold flesh of his cheek. He was so close he could hear his brother's heart beating. This time, it demanded his attention. Inuyasha's half-breed hands, like Kagome had taught them, had kept that sound going. _I did that_. Inuyasha swallowed, fighting a sob. _I really did. Can't that be okay? _

He nearly gasped when his wrists were released. With his hands freed, what was he supposed to do with them? Punch? Push? His body was being pressurized again—like when the rosary was broken—worse now. Ready to explode. What was he supposed to do?

Sesshomaru would know. Once Sesshomaru made a move to hurt him, then Inuyasha would know what was expected of him. This was how things worked since Inuyasha was a child. Sesshomaru had power over him that no one else had. Sesshomaru had created Inuyasha's place in the world and kept him there. Sesshomaru was the reason Inuyasha never killed himself and fought to survive. The punishments proved to Inuyasha that he did exist. And that was why he never backed down, Inuyasha realized; why he always stood up, refused to quit, and thus kept the punishments going. Sesshomaru was Inuyasha's only connection to a name and a family—despite Sesshomaru's denial.

Sesshomaru knew who he was and knew he was _alive_. Sesshomaru was his _proof. _

"That's not a good reason," Inuyasha pitifully said again.

"I know."

Something heavy settled on the back of Inuyasha's head. He panicked when he realized it was a hand. Sesshomaru's hand. It made a fissure stake right through Inuyasha, puncturing him down to his feet. The hand applied pressure and Inuyasha's forehead rested gently on fabric. A sound thumped through the clothing and called out to a similar sound—one coming from Inuyasha's own chest. But the sounds couldn't meld together because Inuyasha's heart was beating too fast. "No," someone said. Was it him? Inuyasha didn't know. His heart was too loud. Sesshomaru's heart was too loud. It beat and beat against his forehead. It made him lightheaded. It made the fissure wider.

"No, don't."

Who was he saying that to?

"I wanted to punish father."

The simple words made the breath stop in Inuyasha's lungs. His mind supplied what was unspoken. _Not you. I wanted to punish father. Not you. _

Not true. _Not true! That didn't change anything!_

_He's tricking you. Like with the Mu Onna! _

But there was something else Inuyasha had accepted from long ago. The Other Mother could be used as a good example of Sesshomaru's capability of deception but through that whole episode, only Jakken spoke and weaved the lies. When Sesshomaru spoke…it was always the truth. What Sesshomaru thought was true. But still, _the truth_. Sesshomaru never once lied to Inuyasha. And despite everything Inuyasha might say…Inuyasha understood his brother very well. Sesshomaru was not the kind of person who would start lying now.

"Why didn't you let me die again? It would have been easier…" Inuyasha cursed himself for asking, afraid of the answer.

Sesshomaru paused. He couldn't be hesitating, Inuyasha thought loudly. Sesshomaru didn't hesitate!

"It was because you looked like father," Sesshomaru said. "And because you didn't anymore."

"What does that _mean?_" Inuyasha moaned. Voice muffled. This did change something but he didn't know what and didn't know why it was so _important._

His brother sounded tired. "I don't know. But it made your death…" Inuyasha knew the pause was on purpose. "Unacceptable."

Inuyasha cracked in half. Then he was _open_. All open.

"That's not good enough!" He screamed. Strength returned to him and he pushed at Sesshomaru. Actually forced the Daiyoukai to take a step back. Inuyasha backpedaled from his own momentum. Gravity took a brutal hold and Inuyasha stumbled to his backside. His insides withered in humiliation. Snow soaked his hakama pants; his untied suikan and hadagi gaped open. Open like his chest, his eyes, and his mouth.

"That's NOT _GOOD enough!_ You don't kill someone because they look like someone else! Not even _me…_ not even…"

"Not even a half-breed." Sesshomaru finished for him.

Inuyasha nodded and nodded and nodded. He covered his stinging eyes with a sleeve. Face rubbed against fabric, rough like that tree bark.

"I won't forgive you. I won't trust you. NEVER! I won't fall for it. I won't." He mumbled continuously to himself that _he won't, he won't_. He scrubbed his tearless face raw. Sesshomaru came closer; his scent and aura, like body heat, swelled over Inuyasha in the same instance as the swooning of his head. He held his skull in both hands.

"S_hit_," Inuyasha said to himself, "what's wrong with me?"

This wasn't how things worked.

"You should have obeyed me and rested." The voice was too close.

"_Never_."

Inuyasha was stuck in the middle. Years of habit and training demanded of Inuyasha to fight. The fissure that had broken open the pressure of his heart made him yearn to do something worse. Pushing Sesshomaru back had been a split-second decision, to deny his childish heart it's want to embrace the Daiyoukai and squeeze him until he could not take breath. He wanted to hurt Sesshomaru as badly as he'd been hurt and also wanted to beg: _How can I change things? _Despondent and lonely, Inuyasha cradled his head and hunched over his exposed self. Immobile, caught between two actions, two desires. He could only wait helplessly for Sesshomaru to punish. Because it would come. Pain always came when he got too close. He may hope now—stupidly hope that what Sesshomaru did was for decency and not to torment his mind—but years of Sesshomaru's lessons outweighed the newborn flicker.

_Don't make me wait for it long. Please punish me now. If you hurt me, I'll know who I am. _

Inuyasha decided then that he could never hate himself more than he did at that moment. Whatever Sesshomaru did to him, he deserved for being such a needy, half-brained idiot.

* * *

Inuyasha's face was hidden from him. The pup's refusal to lift his head stole him the opportunity to see Sesshomaru kneeling down to his level, one knee soaking in the coldness of the damp ground. Sesshomaru had decided at the riverbank that he did not care why he did these things. The time for introspection about his own motives was over. He disliked Inuyasha's acceptance and had followed him to destroy it. Sufficient enough.

Inuyasha's attacks were deemed favorable by Sesshomaru. It meant the fire Inuyasha had inherited from their father hadn't died. Inuyasha was still Inuyasha, brashness and all. Unfavorably, it did not last long. Now Sesshomaru was in the presence of what he had accomplished. The product of Sesshomaru's victory.

Inuyasha looked so young. But he wasn't saying what the child of memory had: "_I'll show you! I'm not just a hanyou! My name is Inuyasha! I-Nu-Ya-Sha! And I'll prove you wrong!"_

Instead he had demanded punishment: "_You need to make me hurt!"_

The wrongness forced him to absorb the full brunt of his success. Inuyasha not only expected spite from him but _accepted_ it. Inuyasha couldn't expect anything else.

Sesshomaru's Reality was Inuyasha's Reality.

He had hurt his father's hanyou. Very, very well.

Sesshomaru placed a hand on Inuyasha's head again. The pup stiffened, ears hiding back, shoulders up; waiting. For the hand to crush his skull. To grab him by the hair and throw him. To find his throat and choke him like at the human village. Punishment. Sesshomaru hated the reaction. The Inuyasha he knew would not sit and wait for blows; he would smack Sesshomaru's hand and lunge for his sword. He would fight.

This time…he didn't.

_I taught you too well. _

His hand on the pup's hair, Sesshomaru was indecisive. It was a rare and uncomfortable experience. This wasn't the _right_ Inuyasha—but how was he supposed to reverse what could be permanent damage?

Like from the drudges of a half-forgotten nightmare, he saw in his mind's eye the strained face of Inuyasha hovering over him. Tears dribbled down his cheeks and landed on Sesshomaru's. The first time he'd seen Inuyasha's tears since he made himself known to the dirty hanyou child in the forest. The golden eyes glowed. _"I said I wouldn't. I p-promised. I will never help you again. __Never__. Because you would never accept help from the likes of me. I'm not your brother. I'm not…your family. I'm just…A __filthy__ half-breed." _Inuyasha howled in agony as he bit and splintered bone and drank the gushing blood.

The natural beast within Sesshomaru prowled around in discontent from the memory. _No. Do not punish pup anymore. _

Then how was he supposed to get the pup to do what he wanted?

Cruel threats and bruises had pushed Inuyasha to fight in the past. It made him take the meat. _But_ gently reprimanding in the Youkai fashion pushed Inuyasha to wait for his return. Speaking to him like he did with Rin made him eat the meat.

Rin.

"_I am Rin! And Inuyasha is…_Inuyasha!"

Rin was Rin. She was not punished because of this. Sesshomaru couldn't explain it very well but he felt it was important to…to make Inuyasha like Rin. How? In what way? Rin's role had changed and she being human wasn't important anymore.

Something about Inuyasha had changed too.

Who was he?

"_Inuyasha is…_Inuyasha_! He is your little brother!"_

"_I wanted you to expect that from me. Be-because I'm your…"_

"_Yes, he will be a hanyou. But he will also be a prince, _my_ son, and _your _brother…"_

"_I'm not just a hanyou! My name is Inuyasha!"_

The only one to scar him by cutting off his arm. The only one to save him from the snow…for _nothing_. The only one who didn't bow to him. The only one who shared his father's scent. The only one who made the act of battle…enjoyable. Inuyasha was Inuyasha, brashness and all. His only—

Sesshomaru stopped. Years of habit and training swelled up to remind him of what he had long accepted. Inuyasha was a hanyou, the only one who could send his kingdom into chaos, no need of sword or army. He possessed what Sesshomaru always wanted and because of that, he'd vowed to kill Inuyasha. If Sesshomaru went any farther and Inuyasha's role officially changed in his mind, there would be no going back. Dog-demons were obstinately loyal, even to ideals, and only a great force could amend these loyalties to a new subject. But hours of introspection made Sesshomaru keener to the recognition that a force had been pushing down on him for months now. Since Rin's revival from death. Since Inuyasha first transformed the coveted Tetsusaiga. Maybe even before… The events of the last few weeks had tuned the force up in intensity. It couldn't be ignored now. He either must acknowledge it, allowing himself to rearrange, or stubbornly stay unchanged, cursed for the rest of his life to have to knowingly blind himself from the truth he'd denied. If he did let the force in—Sesshomaru thought with brutal honesty—then he would be doing exactly what his father wanted.

Ironically, Inuyasha too was the only one who shared his sentiment about father's meddling.

The Inuyasha he knew never cowered from a fight. Likewise, the Sesshomaru he knew did what he wanted; only _power _was what he wanted, and he heeded to no one's demands. He could even rebel against Lord Touga. Oh, how Sesshomaru wanted to prove his father wrong. _He_, this Sesshomaru, was _not_ Lord Touga. He could prove it by ending this now. Do what Inuyasha had expected—kill him _again. _He could keep Tenseiga away from the body. It would be the ultimate rebellion. Then no one would question if he shared the same weaknesses as his father. All he needed to do was kill Inuyasha…

And Rin.

_Yes_…

He would have to kill them both. He hid them both from the eyes of his kingdom. Even if they were hidden in a remote village far away, he'd done enough to damn himself. Bringing Rin back to life and allowing her to travel with him. Letting Inuyasha live when he told the Royal Board he'd perished in the womb. Both could be used against him. Inuyasha and Rin were no different from each other in that way. One could not die and the other live. He'd have to erase them completely out of his life. Kill all the witnesses to his actions regarding the hanyou and human girl. But, even after all that clean-up, it would not undo the reality of what he'd done. He would remember.

Sesshomaru leaned forward, his face only centimeters from resting on the crown of Inuyasha's head. Sesshomaru didn't know how long he'd been contemplating—a betrayal against himself for continuing the introspection he'd ordered to be done. It couldn't have been that long. Inuyasha was not a patient person, at least the hanyou he knew. But this Inuyasha stayed very quiet. Like the pup at the riverbank when his toy was smashed.

The Daiyoukai closed his eyes and breathed in the scent. He had told Inuyasha over and over about his disgust for it. At one time, the coiling of human around his father's blood had nauseated him with rage. Perhaps the months of Rin's flowery smell had nullified his abhorrence because he was…calm.

_Father_, he pictured Lord Touga's face, features Inuyasha shared more than he did, _I do not want you to be right._ He didn't have to do it. He would survive without doing it… The _wrongness_ bit ferociously at the heels of his thoughts.

Memory drifted through:

"_And if I refuse?"_

"_I can steer you to the right paths in life as a father should for his child, Sesshomaru. But I have no complete control over you and I would never wish for it. Your decisions are yours alone, my son. And they always will be."_

Then another ghostly voice from the nightmarish time of the plague, remembered by his Youkai: "_Why? Why did you say it was my decision? __I—I made a decision and you __hate__ me for it! Why does it always have to be me? Why do __I__ have to be stupid bastard who does these stupid, stupid things? _Why can't it be you?_ Why? __Why?__Why can't I just be your _brother_?"_

No. What gain would this decision bring?

Change would destroy him.

But then, for some inexplicable reason, Sesshomaru remembered waking up in a human abode. Bandaged and warm. Looking over to see Inuyasha sitting against the wall, arms crossed around Tetsusaiga. Seconds before black rage had filled him Sesshomaru had been flushed with panicky confusion. _Why? _He felt, more than thought. Vehement. _Why would you save me? _And he truly couldn't fathom how he deserved it.

His lips whispered for him. Inuyasha's ears stood upright.

"There are some things that you don't do."

Sesshomaru took a deep breath. Felt his heart beat. And did the most impulsive, risky, consequential thing of his long life.

He let himself step out into the territory he didn't know and couldn't see.

The force swept in, severe in its destruction, unstoppable. For an agonizing second, he recoiled in horror from the intensity. But the second passed and his reaction to the force's continued work was surprising. It didn't anger him, pain him, or fill him with regret. Instead, something he never knew was inside himself loosened and relaxed. He had to force his exhale not to escape like the sigh from a dying man who'd just received news that there was a cure. Or, more accurately, the relieved sigh you make when someone close to you has finally made the right decision, which was what his inner Youkai did. The sigh echoed inside his secret heart and mind. _Finally_, it seemed to say, _I have been waiting. _Tenseiga hummed powerfully, his hip tingled with its warmth.

_Father, this was not for you._

Change.

Inuyasha was Inuyasha.

His only…

"Little brother."

A small flinch in reaction. A small moan. "No. Don't. I won't fall for it."

"Inuyasha," he said simply.

Inuyasha broke him off by frantically pushing him back. "No!" Inuyasha cried. He quickly replaced his hands, covering his ears this time. "Don't say my name like that…! Don't."

The distance between them having increased, Sesshomaru could look on Inuyasha better. The force dwindled off, leaving him warm and relaxed and different but also _himself_. He knew who he was again and it wasn't who he'd thought. It was all so…simple. So obvious. He hadn't been himself in a long time. Inuyasha, too, was different, though of course Sesshomaru hadn't been able to recognize him for a while now. But Sesshomaru could _see_ him. The feeling was akin to when you spend too long on a puzzle and get frustrated; so you blink and rub your eyes, open them again; and the puzzle morphs right before you. And it's so simple. So obvious. He would have to do things differently to get what he wanted.

* * *

His ears protested against the pain of being pinned down. He ignored it. Inuyasha watched in horror as Sesshomaru came closer to him, hand outstretched. He closed his eyes, hating how pathetic he was to let the punishment come. _You _can_ hurt him, can't you? You did cut off his arm. _Or…did that only happen because Sesshomaru allowed it to?Inuyasha inwardly flinched.

_Just hurry, damn it._ He was on to Sesshomaru's ploy. Even saying his name…like his name was not going to trick him. It didn't matter that being kind-of-sort-of decent in order to deceive him was an uncharacteristic move from the aloof and powerful Daiyoukai. Sesshomaru was young and could learn new tricks. Inuyasha was on to him. He wouldn't fall for it. _I won't. I won't. _

Clawed fingertips slid under his bangs. Smooth and soft on his forehead. It was so weird—skin that flawless, looking like marble, shouldn't feel so…normal. The punishment came.

The fingers pushed. He rocked backwards. Suddenly, his back was wet and Inuyasha blinked rapidly up at the sky. _Uh…_ Inuyasha lied there stunned. A minute passed, second by second, and nothing else happened. Feeling…strangely cheated, Inuyasha slowly rolled onto one arm and lifted himself up on it. Sesshomaru was on a knee, his only arm informally relaxing on the other one. His face was unreadable—like _that_ was new. Inuyasha opened his mouth but couldn't think of anything to say. What was he supposed to do? _Instruct_ the bastard on how to do his own game? Inuyasha tensed when Sesshomaru lifted his arm. _Here we go…_This time to his shoulder.

Sesshomaru pushed Inuyasha again, only strong enough to knock him back to the wet ground. Inuyasha brought himself back up quicker this time around. Sesshomaru didn't wait; he pushed once more. When this was about to happen a fourth time, Inuyasha mindlessly slapped the hand before it could touch him. The hanyou was surprised at what he did. He clamped down on a fearful shiver. Surely that'd get a violent rise from the full-demon. Sesshomaru, stoic, gripped his ankle. And pulled. Inuyasha fell fast, but painlessly, to the earth. Snow seeped into the last dry places on him. His head landed in a small puddle. Water trickled into his ears.

Irritation exploded, hot. Quick.

_Damn it…_

He _hated_ water in his ears!

"OI!" Inuyasha scrambled back up. He tossed his head to unclog his hearing. Growled. It was already in too deep! He heard loud, obnoxious gurgling. "Stop messing around!"

It took _forever_ to get water out of his ears!

"You agreed you had no say in the matter," Sesshomaru replied. He pushed Inuyasha's chest with more force than before. Inuyasha's head landed back in the same…_shitty…PUDDLE! _

"OI! Stop it!" Inuyasha batted his ears back and forth. Unsuccessful in dislodging the water.

"This is what you deserve."

"What? You're going to have to speak up. All you did was get water in my ears, you bastard!" Probably nothing so simple could piss him off more. He was at a severe disadvantage without his hearing. Messing with his ears even screwed with his sense of balance! Not to mention his concentration with all that _stupid GURGLING!_

Soft, normal fingers flicked away his own and curled around to embrace the rim of one ear. Inuyasha went very, very still. _No_, something deep within moaned in dread. _Not that._ It may come as a surprise but this was the first time Sesshomaru had ever touched his ears. All those punishments and not once had he targeted them. Instead, he practically ignored them like the plague. Human beings were the only species that did take advantage of this one infallible weakness of Inuyasha's.

Sesshomaru did not know it but by the time the brothers first met, Inuyasha was already well-versed in the life of a hanyou. There were many things Sesshomaru did not know about; for instance, the things which happened when Sesshomaru was not "visiting" the human village of Inuyasha's youth. The villagers tried very hard not to kill Inuyasha and fully divulge how deep their hatred ran for him when his mother was alive. Inuyasha, to this day, did not understand why the villagers had held themselves back, acting like a threat floated over their heads. Instead, the villagers became skilled at creating elaborate ways for the hanyou to succumb to…accidents. Accidents that couldn't be proven to have been otherwise. Perhaps something rolled off a roof. A person lost hold of a heavy object. Maybe he wandered too close to village hunting grounds. Or a broom was swept a little too vigorously and _unintentionally_ gashed his cheek. He heard the villagers' secret whisperings of hatred, disgust, and desire to harm them—so many things his mother's human ears could not hear. So, although his mother probably didn't believe him, he always lied and said the broken bones and bruises he came home with were…_accidental. _He knew she had tried so hard to give them both a peaceful life and to keep the tears she shed at night a secret. He was taught the evils of lying but lied anyway.

The villagers' treatment worsened exponentially before Sesshomaru's final arrival to the village. His mother had been dead for a few weeks by then and Inuyasha, still mourning, was not yet brave enough to leave the land he'd grown up on and had buried his beloved special person in. He remained in the shack, doing his best to keep things in order like his mother had favored. Without his mother's presence, the village was somehow freed and no longer held back in their cruelty. They frequented past the shack, throwing stones and shouting putrid things. They found his mother's grave and defiled it numerously. Open beatings in the roads of their village were not allowed. But the home he stayed in alone was far enough away that they could do it there.

His ears had been their favorite.

Twisted. Cut. Pinched. Burned. Any wounds to his ears took the longest to heal and the healing was painful. They hurt long after the wounds even disappeared.

What the humans did would pale in comparison to what _Sesshomaru _could do. Inuyasha couldn't stop the shiver this time. He imagined the sensitive thing being…ripped away…

The fingers moved deceptively gentle and slow. Sesshomaru tortured him by prolonging the inevitable and skimmed his fingertips over the edges. Like he was admiring how the ear looked being intact before irreparably damaging it. To better appreciate the before and after. Inuyasha's breathing quickened. He was terrified to do anything. Sesshomaru was faster than him. If he tried to pull the arm or move his head, those fingers could crush in and destroy before he got away. Like his ball. No begging. Nothing he could do to stop it.

A thumb entered the fuzzed triangle and stopped firmly against pink skin. The rest of the fingers stopped moving. One little tug and Inuyasha's chest did a spasm of a gasp. Tugged up, tugged down, and tilting Inuyasha's head. A bizarre trickling feeling went out of it. The gurgling stopped in that ear. Inuyasha was so confused about the sudden reemergence of hearing that he did not protest when Sesshomaru did the same tug trick to his other ear. Confusion deepened when Sesshomaru's fingers lingered, caressing the fur briefly. Finished, he released it. Sat back. Done.

"There," Sesshomaru said. "You were in considerable pain. It is done."

Inuyasha was dumbstruck.

What was…done?

Inuyasha's eyelashes fluttered from the nuisance of Sesshomaru's aura glowing outwards, too, too hot and blustery. Dumbstruck enough to not be defensive against the display of power. He watched, anesthetized, as the snow melted and steamed. Once the ground was dry, Sesshomaru turned and sat down; his mokomoko cushioned his back. He closed his eyes, apparently done as well with his little brother.

"Now rest, Inuyasha. We will return afterwards."

Because those eyes were closed, Inuyasha found the courage to touch his ears. Which didn't hurt. Nobody…nobody had ever touched them like that and not hurt them. Even Kagome and Kagome's mother had minutely irritated the hyper-sensitive appendages when they first grabbed them. Inuyasha swallowed and tried so childishly to keep it quiet. The lump had made a vicious comeback. Its discomfort was sweeter.

"I…don't," Inuyasha cleared his throat. It was suddenly so awkward to break the silence. "I'm not sleeping with you here."

The little flame of his hope flickered brightly and he didn't understand why. Or what it waited for.

"You will or be punished again." Eyes still closed. So dumbstruck. When was the last time Sesshomaru had ever spoken so _much_ to him? "I will not tolerate a weakness so easily remediable."

Silence. Inuyasha couldn't think of a comeback. The beginnings of one quickly died when he detected—as well as he could with his half-breed senses—Sesshomaru's aura shielding a circle around them. They were in an open forest, housing many potential threats Inuyasha experienced time and again since he was forced from the village to live there. But now it felt so…_confined_. Not in a bad way. The kind of…pleasant confinement a blanket would bring in the chill of dark wintry nights. A blanket that actually could keep the monsters away. Inuyasha felt the sting in his eyes return and he stood quickly in a panic. He backpedaled from Sesshomaru, who did not watch him go, and hastily turned to jog. Picking up Tetsusaiga along the way. He, stunned, confused, found himself stopping at the edge of Sesshomaru's protective barrier. One more step and he'd be past it.

Defenseless.

_Un_—_unprotected. _

Inuyasha grabbed the edges of his untied clothing, fingers cold and numb, like his open chest. Though the cold…couldn't penetrate it. _Don't. I won't. _

He slowly turned around like the needy, half-brained idiot he decided he really was.

* * *

Sesshomaru had not felt the urge to smile since his earliest youth. It was done in his adult life only to purposefully instill terror into his enemies. Or as a response of satisfied pride when he was about to acquire another dose of power.

But it came, unbidden. A tickling nudge to his lips he had to struggle to refuse. Caused when he listened to Inuyasha climb up a tree and shout forcefully:

"Don't think about trying anything or I'll make you regret it! And don't think I'll do what you say like your smelly toad. There's no way in hell I would ever sleep around _you!_"

Inuyasha impressively sat, no doubt with his arms around Tetsusaiga, for a couple hours after that. Sesshomaru kept his eyes closed and feigned sleep the whole time, very much aware of Inuyasha's glare on him. The pup stubbornly ignored Sesshomaru's Youkai aura that reassured the Youkai in Inuyasha's blood, promising safety and protection. And most importantly, it promised that there was no falsehood. Impressively, another hour passed and Inuyasha stayed awake.

Fortunately, the human blood in Inuyasha diluted his hearing just enough that he was unable to fully detect the low rumble in Sesshomaru's throat. The lullaby was at a deep decibel; it traveled through the ground and reached the pup. He heard Inuyasha shake his head, mumble ardently at himself, and sharply inhale a few times when he discovered his eyes closing. The fight couldn't last forever. Inuyasha had been through more trial and tribulation than anybody, Sesshomaru had made sure of it for years, but this did not counteract the reality that he was still a pup. His young Youkai would love to feel protected and sung to. It was a long-standing tradition. One Sesshomaru's own father had done for him. The practice handed down through their instincts from the time of their ancestors who had joyously sung to the moon.

Sesshomaru knew when the fight was over. He opened his eyes and refused another prideful nudge to his lips. Inuyasha, arms defensively crossed around Tetsusaiga like Sesshomaru had predicted, was calm and relaxed; face resting against bark. The pup breathed softly.

It was no short of a miracle that that had worked. The destruction and reconstruction from the force made it easier for Sesshomaru to accept the wisdom of that. It also made him wise enough to recognize the awe of this—that Inuyasha hadn't withered away long ago.

The greatest weapon against an Inu-Youkai was not poison or a sword. It was loneliness. Separation from their own kind. Abandonment.

Perhaps Inuyasha's human blood had been a blessing; able to benumb the sheer agony his demon blood would have felt when he was alone.

But from what little human behavior Sesshomaru had learned from Rin, he knew they were just as much a creature in a group mind-set as a dog-demon was. Humans survived better and flourished when surrounded by their own kind. Similarly, dog-demons were affectionate pack animals, not meant to be alone, regardless of the generations Sesshomaru had practiced the opposite. Inuyasha had always been alone. No friends in the village, only his mother for companionship the first few years. For the other 200 after her death, Sesshomaru had molded his life to be lonely. Sesshomaru judged Myouga, a retainer, ill comfort. Myouga came too late in Inuyasha's life anyway and infrequently visited for only short spurts. Inadequate to heal the damage caused by long solitude. Most devastatingly, Inuyasha had also been rejected any connection to a member that shared his demon blood. Sesshomaru had found sick enjoyment to refuse this. Young Inuyasha, sadly, never asked. Surely, the human blood must have numbed some of it. If it hadn't, if Inuyasha had actually been full-blooded….

No.

He _should_ be dead.

Because Inuyasha was a half-breed but he was a half-breed with royal blood. Blood that had even tormented Sesshomaru as a child when it fluctuated under the stifling eye of the full moon. Inuyasha really should be dead. Or, at the very least, worst off than he was now. Sesshomaru had promised to protect the half-breed child's body but had selfishly stayed away for sometimes _weeks_ at a time. He would come back and be astonished that Inuyasha, the orphan hanyou, hadn't been eaten or captured by paranoid humans or have starved. Sesshomaru only discovered the child sick _once_. And too, Sesshomaru would be most astonished the child hadn't gone crazed from heartbreak and loneliness and taken his own life.

Not once—Sesshomaru remembered back—did he hear the howl float over the treetops. The unmistakable howl Inu-Youkai children make when they are alone and frightened by monstrosity that even sometimes awaken within them.

How had he done it?

Sesshomaru never taught him anything. The pup did it all and survived it all alone. He could even partly understand and respond to the blood language.

It was, truly, no short of a miracle.

Disturbed and displeased of what already his decision had opened him up to, Sesshomaru continued on with his lullaby.

It was more fervent and sweet. Inuyasha sighed in his sleep. A corner of his mouth pulled up in contentment.

* * *

**SOME THOUGHTS: **This is the "why the hell not" chapter. Things got to progress some time! Also...Inuyasha is a prime candidate for Stockholm Syndrome. Just saying! LOL.

Thanks for reading!


	35. Conversations and Confrontations

**Disclaimer: **The epigraph is from Breaking Benjamin's song "Breath".

* * *

**The General**

**Chapter Thirty Five**

* * *

_I know I can find the fire in your eyes. _

_

* * *

_

Nagaharu sat down in the loose circle composed of the only people speaking with him. He noticed Sango and Miroku talking in hushed tones. Both had their mouths turned down in displeasure and Sango even glared at him sternly whenever they glanced over. They turned their backs and sat with their own group. Young Kagome had finally stopped crying. She held the fox child in her lap and acknowledged her companions with a stiff half-smile.

Nagaharu sighed. "Seems like I'm not wanted. Can't blame ya if ya'll feel the same."

Gengo's heavy hand clapped onto his shoulder. "We make our own decisions, Haru. We chose to trust you."

"Thanks." Nagaharu sniffed, rubbing a bandaged finger under his nose. He looked at where Inuyasha had lain. Stomach rotting, young face twisted in pain. "I just hope the choices were good ones."

Next to this group, Kasuhama abruptly stood to his feet. The cave room quieted as he sniffed the air, a look of intensity on his face. Other dog-demon soldiers scented the air as well, all receiving the news first. Listless eyes brightened.

"Miroku," Kasuhama barked.

He hurried out of the room in need of no reply. Miroku got up and ran. Everyone had enough sense to let the person who could control the barriers—besides the overly distraught Kagome—leave the room before they too scrambled up and clogged the exit.

Nagaharu was one of the last two to leave. He stopped next to Rin. She had been suffering from the others' caustic treatment as well because of her decision to rip down the ofuda. She wrung her thin child hands.

"Shippo won't talk to me…" she whispered. She didn't look up at him or say anything more. Her demeanor said enough and did it better than her puerile vocabulary could explain. They echoed his worries.

_What if I'm wrong? What if I made the wrong choice?_

Nagaharu covered her twisting fingers with his, stilling them. "Come along, little one," he said kindly. "We'll go together."

They walked out hand in hand.

* * *

At the mountain's gaping entrance, there was chaos. The sixteen dog demons, three grown humans, one kitsune, one nekomata, an amphibian-looking imp, tiger demon, snake demon, and cat demon (additionally, an unseen flea Youkai) swarmed the two returned brothers with an explosion of both joyous homecoming and aggression. Inuyasha was tossed about from person to person. He had his hair tousled, was patted on the back, and even got trapped in a few painful hugs here and there. Nobody touched Sesshomaru. He was surrounded with noise instead. Questions and demands were yelled over hoots of "Inuyasha, I'm so glad you're alive!" and "Did he hurt you at all?"

Sesshomaru silently took it all in. No one considered that he was being indulgently patient; instead, they found the stoic impassiveness of his face insulting. Sesshomaru slid a glib eye over his soldiers who were kept at bay by the outstretched arms of Kasuhama. Releasing a heavy breath through his nose, he finally met Kasuhama's severe gaze.

"Lord Sesshomaru…" Kasuhama wanted to say many things. _So you _can_ do a decent thing! You kept your promise, thank you. What are you going to do now? Do you still want to kill him? I won't let you hurt the child again! Leave. We'll treat him as part of the pack…like you should have long ago._

He decided on the most obvious and less problematic: "You're back."

Sesshomaru tilted his chin in acknowledgment.

Inuyasha, on the other hand, was not taking it all in very well. He was overwhelmed. Life, and the person next to him, made him wary of physical contact. He sadly was not accustomed to anybody being that…_happy_ to see him. The noiseless voice of his instincts, taught too well, warned him about possible deception from the happy full-demons. Inuyasha could be tolerant enough of Miroku, Sango, Kirara, Shippo, and Kagome welcoming him back because he was used to them and had already gotten over the hump and accepted that they were really his _friends, _the first ones he'd ever made. But _full -_demons? Inuyasha stepped backwards in an attempt to get away from the outstretched hands, overbearing noise, and his own low self-esteem.

He got too close to the rocky edge. One foot slipped. A strong hand saved him from toppling over just in time.

Sesshomaru righted the hanyou and released his hold on the fire-rat suikan. Inuyasha was too distracted to think much of it. Others noticed. Kasuhama and Miroku in particular eyed Sesshomaru suspiciously.

"Hey, hey! Stop being so damn loud! I can't hear myself think!" Inuyasha smacked his nose. "OW! _Myouga._"

The flea puffed himself back into normal size. He had tears in his eyes. "My lord, you are well. There's not a single drop of poison in your blood. It is as delicious as always!"

Inuyasha flicked the flea into the great beyond. "Yeah, yeah, _I_ could have told you that." Myouga managed to cling to a soldier's clothing. When he realized who it was he hung from, the cowardly little demon yipped in terror and bounced over to Sango.

"You're really okay, Inuyasha?" the Taijiya asked.

"_Yes_, okay? I'm only going to say that once. Don't be asking me every five seconds. Got it?"

To his complete and utter befuddlement, Inuyasha's crude demand made a lot of them smile.

"Inuyasha?"

"Kagome." Inuyasha grunted when an orange ball of fluff smacked into his chest. "Shippo? Oi…oi, brat, what are you…stop it!"

Shippo ignored him and continued to pull at the hanyou's clothing. He slipped inside and pushed his feet against Inuyasha's chest, dislodging the robes more from their knots and tucking. "OI!" Inuyasha grabbed Shippo by the tail and hoisted him up.

"It's gone!" Shippo cried, voice breaking. Upside down, he stretched out his little arm and gripped Inuyasha's clothing. He revealed a thinly muscled abdomen, normal and healthy. There was no scarring, no blood stains, and no pus—nothing wrong with it at all.

The group made a resounding sigh of relief. Eyes flicked over to Sesshomaru.

"Brat. I could have told you that too! You didn't have to frickin' _undress_ m_e_—_AH_!" Shippo bit his hand to get released and then jumped to embrace Inuyasha around the neck. A teary-eyed Kagome lunged at him too. She tightly embraced his healed middle. Inuyasha could do nothing to neutralize attacks on two fronts. The sniveling sealed the deal that he would be unable to rudely shove them off. It just wasn't fair. Inuyasha's defenses wilted when they whimpered his name again and again. He _hated_ when people cried. He awkwardly patted their backs. "Hey, stop crying. I'm _fine._"

Outside of the crowd, Nagaharu squeezed Rin's hand and gestured to the scene. "See? Nothing to worry about." He cleared his throat because of the lump that had lodged there.

Rin grinned and politely removed herself to go see her Youkai lord. "Lord Sesshomaru!"

The mass huddle of bodies was reluctant to let the little girl through. She uncharacteristically pushed and scrambled her way around legs and reaching arms. "Lord Sesshomaru," panting, she smiled freely up at him, "you are all better." She had seen him cured of the disease days ago but was never given the chance to say anything about it.

Rin was a perceptive child when it came to some things; she noticed the softening of Sesshomaru's eyes, though his facial expression remained aloof. "Rin," he said simply. A burden lifted from him. He saw her and felt no killing desire. He was free of the disease's influence. Sesshomaru spared a glance at the half-boy next to him.

* * *

The initial explosion of chaos tuned down into more manageable pandemonium. Sesshomaru stayed true to his character and did not give out details on how Inuyasha was healed or what else transpired in the couple of days they were gone. It was business no one needed to know. He made only one answer before walking into the caves' darkness, an overly emotional Jakken at his heels, and it was: "I possess the antidote for my own poison." Inuyasha felt his face heat up. He gave no details either because of the embarrassment his human half felt from the few moments he remembered. (Even more embarrassing was that his demon half thought a Youkai tongue bath was the most natural thing in the world!) How he _was_ healed aside, Inuyasha was mortified that he had fallen asleep around Sesshomaru and currently felt the freshest he'd ever been. Inuyasha was baffled about himself and Sesshomaru. For one, Sesshomaru hadn't let Inuyasha go back to the caves (once he'd woken up _again_) until his thirst and hunger were completely gone. This had been a struggle with lots of yelling, refusal, and attempts at starting fights on Inuyasha's part. But Inuyasha was confused about himself too because—he soon chose to lose the struggle. He was so physically content right now, he was secretly lethargic. Inuyasha was never lethargic and he hated to lose! It was just too weird. Sesshomaru treated him pretty normal, he guessed; the Daiyoukai ridiculed his body's condition and said he couldn't condone such "a state of weakness". But he never laid a claw on Inuyasha and, if Inuyasha didn't know any better, the insults were meant to goad him into accepting the food and water…

But that, Inuyasha dismissed, was _way _too weird to consider.

In truth, Inuyasha decided to dismiss a lot of things. He thought it was the best thing for his sanity because he couldn't reconcile all these different people in his head—the Sesshomaru with the evil smirk as he ripped that black pearl from his eye, the Sesshomaru who coolly impaled him and took his life, the brother in the future and his soft look of concern, a transformed Inu-Youkai licking the tears from his face, or the Sesshomaru who kept glancing at him with a strange look of peaceful comprehension, like he'd finally come to terms with something. Inuyasha wasn't good with introspecting himself, never mind analyzing someone else's actions. Inuyasha heard the story about Sesshomaru attacking the barrier in order to get to him. Inuyasha had figured, and accepted, that Sesshomaru was going so far to hide him and maintain his life just so he could kill him a second time on the Daiyoukai's personal terms. That made sense because Inuyasha understood Sesshomaru when it came to how the Daiyoukai dealt with power and control. But keeping control of when Inuyasha died did not call for that kind of desperation, or allowing the hanyou to sleep so close as he healed, or tirelessly stuff food and water down Inuyasha's throat until he was completely satisfied. It would have made sense to Inuyasha if Sesshomaru had just administered his antidote and then plopped Inuyasha onto the cold cave floor, leaving it up to others to clean him up. It did _not_ make sense that Sesshomaru played "nurse" himself…and with a whole heck of a lot more gentleness and patience then Inuyasha would like to admit. It didn't make sense, so Inuyasha dismissed it. He had to.

Sure, he would _like_ to figure Sesshomaru out. That way, he could protect himself and his pack against any more falsehood, sneaky traps, or any other cruelty that got concocted in Sesshomaru's head. Or at least _try_ to…

There was no use worrying about that, Inuyasha quickly admonished himself. He could and _would_ protect everyone, no matter what happened. There was no use thinking about any of this...No use remembering how warm he'd been in the crook of the transformed Inu-Youkai's large neck, the safety he'd unconsciously accepted while dozing on that tree branch; those secret expressions of satisfaction Inuyasha chanced to see on Sesshomaru's face whenever he finished the meat the Youkai had provided. It was pointless to notice that Sesshomaru's eyes still _saw_ him, fully acknowledged him, whenever they crossed paths in the caves as the days passed; or notice that their verbal scuffles felt one-sided, like Sesshomaru was just pretending to mock him; or feel like the word "hanyou" leaving from the Daiyoukai's lips seemed more like a nickname than an insult lately. There was no use in noticing that Sesshomaru always ghosted past the barrier blocking off Inuyasha and the human gang's sleeping quarters as soon as everyone was asleep. And it was stupid, completely stupid, to be restless and uneasy until he felt that aura reach out through the barrier and gently touch him. Just one quick touch and then Sesshomaru continued on his walk and Inuyasha felt okay to doze off.

Pointless and stupid, stupid, stupid.

Because Inuyasha knew it wouldn't last. He would like to figure Sesshomaru out and find out why his behavior seemed so…un-bastard-like lately. (The possibility that Inuyasha's fever-dream, where he apologized to Sesshomaru for murdering their father, actually happened and was the reason for Sesshomaru's behavior was fully and completely eradicated from Inuyasha's contemplation.) But wondering about Sesshomaru was the most pointless thing.

Things would go back to normal soon. Sesshomaru's cold malice was a constant in Inuyasha's life. Sesshomaru didn't change. That brother in the future just couldn't be possible.

Inuyasha tried to dismiss a lot of things, his persistent hope including.

* * *

But he, and everyone else, was soon thrown for a loop when things did not go back to normal. The days started to stack and poor Inuyasha became more and more confused. But if it was any consolation for his sanity and the preservation of his secretly vulnerable heart, Sesshomaru was not having an easy time with his changes either.

* * *

It wasn't as though Sesshomaru suddenly climbed to a mountain peak and announced to the world that he accepted his baby brother and would love him forever. In truth, Sesshomaru had not yet fully accepted Inuyasha—not the kind of blood-deep acceptance that is required of Inu-Youkai custom anyway. Not to mention Sesshomaru was emotionally stunted and could barely even contemplate the idea that he was capable of feeling affection for…_anything_, never mind his hanyou brother. But he was more open to other things. He acknowledged the pup now as something more than a half-breed. He consciously and honestly acknowledged the things he'd secretly already known for a long while: Inuyasha was stronger than the restrictions society placed on half-demons, he had surpassed father when he defeated Ryuukotsusei, he was not to blame for father's death since it was the Youkai-man's decision, they would be a good team to defeat Naraku if they sided together, and Inuyasha was a good pack leader (Sesshomaru refused to use an adjective loftier than "good" for this list). Additionally, Sesshomaru was more willing to look back on his pact actions and determine that many of his dealings with Inuyasha had been directly stemmed from the bitterness and rage he felt for his father. (And secretly, very, very secretly, he could see that he possessed a _small_ amount of jealously towards Inuyasha, mainly in regards to that damned coveted Tetsusaiga.) Most importantly, whatever had altered in Sesshomaru had made it possible for him to see Inuyasha…as Inuyasha—just like he could see Rin as Rin. All in all, Sesshomaru had made astounding progress. All it took was tripping over a final and freakishly stubborn hurdle and the revelations came easily. It was integrating these new inner discoveries to his outer life that was difficult.

He wasn't doing anything exceptionally affectionate or even that courteous to Inuyasha. To a stranger, Sesshomaru's "un-bastard-like" behavior wouldn't seem that out-of-the-ordinary. So he nodded at Inuyasha in the morning. So he didn't knock the boy's jaw loose for his uncouth insults. _So he had kept Inuyasha from falling off the ledge on the day of their return._ This was no cause for alarm.

But for the people who knew the tumultuous relationship between Inuyasha and Sesshomaru—for those who had seen Sesshomaru call Inuyasha "filth" and nastily rip out the half-boy's innards—a simple nod in the morning was worrisome.

This reaction he was getting was starting to irritate Sesshomaru. Particularly, Inuyasha's reaction. He was just following his instincts. The beast within didn't like it when he argued with the pup. It growled in earnest to make Inuyasha calm at night. And it absolutely detested the reeking scent of distrust, suspicion, and anger (and _fear_) that permeated from him whenever he was around Sesshomaru. The beast wanted and Sesshomaru convinced himself, most times, that he was just appeasing that want. It was annoying and painful to ignore instinctual commands after all.

But that was a lie. Sesshomaru knew that he was stronger than his instincts. He had ignored them successfully for years after all. No, this Sesshomaru wanted something too.

He just didn't know what that was. Sesshomaru was certainly not aching for a closer relationship with his baby brother; he wasn't even sure what that entailed. There was a brief amount of time when Sesshomaru hazily remembered playing with other Inu-children, gently conversing with father about childhood aspirations, and cooing from the rare times his mother groomed his fur. A time where he understood love, craved affection, and was willing to give both to others. Unfortunately, that time was brief and clouded from the long years he had been insensitively trained to become the perfect heir. Harsh teachers, unaffectionate nursemaids, his mother's absence, his father's distraction, and a growing cold determination in his child heart to garner the respect and admiration of those around him (of his father); to one day be allowed to do what _he _wanted, instead of following the wishes of others…!—_that_ was remembered more vividly.

It was all very frustrating and, unlike Inuyasha, he could not simply dismiss the things he did not understand. He had done enough dismissal in his lifetime. Besides, that would require dismissing Inuyasha _entirely_.

Instincts couldn't tell you everything. They couldn't completely unravel the puzzle that was his brother. Yes, he _saw_ the boy—but he really was just seeing what had always been right in front of his nose and had been denied for decades. Since Sesshomaru was getting better about being honest with himself, he could admit that for the last week or so that they had returned to the caves he had come to find Inuyasha…

Well…

…_fascinating._

He very discreetly observed his brother every day and was constantly surprised. He learned very impressive things and also very inconsequential things, which all still fascinated him. He came to notice that when Inuyasha conversed with Kasuhama, Yasuo, Kuma, Tomi, and the other soldiers, a look of impressive maturity would settle on his face. Inuyasha's tone of voice would be level and nearly flippant with self-confidence. Sesshomaru couldn't decide whether Inuyasha was just that uncaring about the deep loyalty these full-demons had announced to him, in front of their current Inu-no-Taisho to boot…or if Inuyasha just did not understand how important he had become to them. Sesshomaru was preferable for the latter when he took note of the brief twists of discomfort and almost _panic_ that flickered in Inuyasha's eyes when Shippo and Rin snuggled up to him, when he was complimented by the grave-robbing gang, when Kasuhama and the others referred to him as "lord". It was a kind of all-consuming panic that made it seem like Inuyasha was waiting for some sort of trick.

_For punishment. _

Using affection as a trick to lull Inuyasha into a false sense of security was something Sesshomaru had never done. But Sesshomaru witnessed the cruel cleverness of humans many times. He could recall moments when villagers offered kind words, treats, and promises of including the hanyou in their games back when Inuyasha was a child. Sesshomaru had reveled in watching those offerings taken away and the whelp beaten for falling for the obvious ploys. Still, young Inuyasha kept falling for them. There must have come a time, when Sesshomaru was not watching from the shadows, when Inuyasha refused to fall for them anymore and forced his heart to become callous and paranoid. This was a good thing. Inuyasha learned to protect himself. Trust was for fools. Showing emotion was a weakness. These were what those tutors had taught Sesshomaru when he was a child. The brothers were more alike than he thought.

A little voice whispered to him in the back of his thoughts:

Why did that disappoint him?

Why did he wish Inuyasha had not learned that?

Sesshomaru kept watching Inuyasha to try and figure him out, to figure it_ all _out.

And he failed more and more and grew more and more irritated. The days stacked on with a growing need to find the answers he sought.

* * *

It was inevitable that it would all come to a head one bitter morning. It slowly wound up into a tight ball of palpable tension—all of the worried mumbles among Inuyasha's pack mates and Sesshomaru's soldiers, the meaningful glances sent about when noticing the continued strangeness of Sesshomaru's behavior and Inuyasha's painful confusion, and the inner cacophony of frustrating questions and denied hope within the chests of the Inu brothers. Those who could sense the pressurization of emotion made the right decision in staying as far away as possible, preferably in dark little corners where they couldn't be seen.

It all began with a single conversation.

* * *

Inuyasha sat down and stifled a breath of too-short relief when Kagome joined at his side. He grumpily shifted over to make room. They were finally alone. Everyone had heeded to his demand in not asking if he was alright, but the continuous not-so-subtle scrutinizing of his body and tiptoeing conversations annoyed him greatly. He yearned for peace and quiet from worried friends and troubled thoughts. He looked over at Kagome and knew that he wouldn't be getting any peace soon. She was looking at the ground, chewing her lip in hesitation. He contemplated whether he should just dive in and get the bloody conversation over with but Kagome beat him to it with a surprisingly steady voice.

"Tell me what happened, Inuyasha."

A heady combo of consternation, frustration, and something he didn't want to admit was fear swept through his system. He closed his eyes against the deluge. Taking a deep breath, Inuyasha started to steadily tell her the messed up story. He missed Kagome's quiet look of surprise. Kagome had wanted to talk to Inuyasha about his brother for a good week and a half or so now but was afraid to push it. Besides, after all these months traveling with Inuyasha, she came to terms with his secretiveness and his stubborn want to hide his weaknesses. Inuyasha certainly did keep some disquieting things to himself. He still refused to admit to anyone that he had perhaps been taken care of by an older, and kinder, Sesshomaru in the future. (Whether that was a messed up dream or not, he still couldn't evaluate it.) He also played down Sesshomaru's method of healing him, calling it only a "freaky demon thing". Everything else though, including his confusion and pain, he allowed to bubble out from his lips. Why hide it from her? He'd decided and accepted this already with the single-minded stubbornness he was characteristic of. She had seen him at his weakest. His very, _very_ weakest. Human, broken, and sobbing. She had ripped the scab bearing his brother's name clean off his heart and saw the disgusting tumor of raw pain hidden beneath it. Inuyasha also remembered her promise. _No one will know. I won't tell a soul. I'll keep it a secret from us even. I'll never bring it up. For as long as I live…I promise, Inuyasha._

Whatever he told her, she would take it to her grave. Deep in his heart, there was a permanent place for Kagome and a well of trust that wouldn't drain from her. So he confessed it all out to the empty cave walls and Kagome's waiting ears, tired of keeping it inside and pretending that it didn't matter and was pointless to think about. Because he _did_ think about it—all the goddamn time. He needed to bleed it out or it would just keep poisoning him.

"And he won't stop saying my name, Kagome. Before, it was always 'hanyou' this and 'foolish brother' that but now he's saying my name more and more. I can't stand it." Inuyasha paused before his voice could crack. "He's never acted this way before. What is he trying to pull! I'm already here! I'm practically sitting on a silver platter for that pompous ass! He doesn't need to—he doesn't have t—and with the Royal Board and that Kasubaba-bastard…I mean…"

Inuyasha dwindled off. He took another deep breath and readied himself for finally looking at Kagome's expression. He trusted her but he wouldn't be able to handle it if she pitied him or glowed with concern. He didn't need that. He needed answers! He needed to punch Sesshomaru into his old, less confusing ways. He just…he needed someone besides Tetsusaiga to listen to him. The unease in him quieted when Inuyasha looked into her eyes. Kagome stared very calmly, only firm understanding in her brown depths.

"Do you think he's trying to trick me?" he whispered.

He was briefly taken aback by how desperately he waited for her answer, practically with baited breath. How quickly and fully he trusted her. When had that trust grown so deep?

She didn't answer right away. Kagome looked off to the side and took her time mulling it over. Inuyasha appreciated it; he didn't want a slick answer or a meaningless platitude. And Kagome thought about her answer very seriously. She'd had a lot of time to think herself. She'd come to learn a lot these last few weeks about herself and Inuyasha. Since she had finally broken through Inuyasha's last emotional wall and seen him at his weakest, Kagome no longer felt so desperate. The calmness which had descended on her sparingly in the past could now be tapped into readily. She felt older and more secure in her relationship with Inuyasha. Certainly, she still had doubts and fears and insecurities. Would he be willing to stay with her when this was all over? Did he still only see Kikyou or had he, _could_ he, move on?

Was the look she saw sometimes in his eyes really the love she hoped and craved for?

Kagome had grown but was still a teenage girl in some respects. Regardless, Kagome had come a long way in understanding that there were times in love and friendship where your own feelings should be pushed away. Right now Inuyasha needed her for support and stability so she calmly contemplated what she had noticed from the sidelines since the brothers' return. Once her initially overwhelming relief from seeing Inuyasha actually alive and _healthy_, and that of her rage at seeing Sesshomaru back as well, had lessened a tad, Kagome had uncharacteristically taken a proverbial step backward. Oh, she had wanted to tear into the Daiyoukai like everyone else but as the days wore on, it hadn't been necessary. Everyone else tore into Sesshomaru for her. Rin too, in her own childish way, although she had forgiven her lord with the overt quickness of a child and a loyally loving heart. No, Kagome left Sesshomaru alone, stayed near Inuyasha, and suspiciously watched the older male.

Kasuhama, a few other soldiers, Miroku, Sango, the Grave Robbing Gang at sporadic times, and Myouga (at his bravest) practically pestered Sesshomaru about his intentions with his little brother. Whenever Kagome saw him, someone was there either trying to quarter Sesshomaru into a conversation or steadfastly grill him for a confession. Obviously Sesshomaru had lost his influence for everyone barely spoke respectfully with him. They all still carried a degree of fear and begrudging deference to Sesshomaru's power but their concern for Inuyasha's physical and emotional well-being was too great. Surprisingly enough, Sesshomaru took it all in stride. He gave nothing away and was aloof as he'd always been before Inuyasha had saved him from the snow. Not once had he threatened, growled, or even raised his voice in frustration. Kagome wondered if perhaps Sesshomaru's rage after waking up in the human village and in the clearing when he killed Inuyasha was influenced by the plague he'd contracted. His treatment of Inuyasha since he first awoke in the village had seemed uncharacteristically volatile and hasty, but at the time Kagome had figured he'd been pushed too far by the fact that a hanyou had rescued him. She remembered the stretching red eyes through the haze of a pink barrier; giggling and salivating lips snarling out something akin to Inuyasha's name. Kagome still couldn't judge it completely but whatever the plague affected or not, Sesshomaru now seemed back to his usual spirits.

_Slightly…_

While everyone else, and Inuyasha too, had whispered doubts, Kagome unwillingly disagreed that Sesshomaru's strange behavior towards Inuyasha was a cruel ruse. She had seen Sesshomaru's cruelties. Was there when he had convinced Inuyasha his mother was back from the dead. Their dealings with the Daiyoukai had taught her that Sesshomaru could trick and lie. And yet there was always a line that was never crossed. Kagome couldn't really define that line but she could sense there was one that Sesshomaru, with all his arrogance and imperial attitude, refused to tamper with. A nod in the morning, a lack of insults, and a soft but continuous focus on his little brother did not constitute an elaborately crafted plan for destruction. Sesshomaru simply would not do such a thing. Sesshomaru was sadistic but even he would not garner Inuyasha's affections for deception. Kagome didn't feel that she could argue for this very well—after all, it was just a feeling—but she would resolutely defend it. Besides…

There was that look on Sesshomaru's face.

If it all was a ploy, then Sesshomaru would not need to keep such an expression when no one was looking. Such a strange and beguiling expression. It fit onto his features awkwardly, like he shared Kagome's sentiments that it didn't suit his elegantly chiseled face. Bewilderment. Understanding. Surprise. Amusement. Confusion. Frustration. Curiosity. Kagome had seen flickers of these, or what she at least thought were these, in the furrow of his brows, the slight thinning of his lips, and the narrowed focus of his eyes. All directed towards Inuyasha and lingering long after he left. And too, was there a very, very soft prickle of _hurt_. Something that could only be described as the expression of a man who had found something he had lost and searched so long for, only to not know how to regain his rights for its possession.

Kagome compared this expression to Inuyasha's explanation of what happened:

_We slept, Kagome. Actually…actually _near_ each other. That, that's _never_ happened. If I've ever slept near him before, it was because he had knocked me off my ass and I was unconscious._

_He wouldn't stop frickin' _feeding _me_! _And no matter what I said—I mean, I even threw the meat at his smug, moon-face—he never once got mad. Shit, Kagome, everything I do should get him mad. It _has_ gotten him mad since I was a pup. I just had to breathe the same air and he would beat the shit out me. Didn't matter if I was a kid or already injured. _

_I just don't get it! I don't understand! _

_I don't know how to react, Kagome. I don't know what's expected of me anymore. I mean, I-I don't care what he thinks or—I mean, there's just always been _rules_, you know! Ever since I was a pup. Rules that he never had to tell me I had to follow, you know. I just _knew them_. Like, like not touching him o-or saying anything more than just insults during a fight or something or…it was just—stay away and pretend that we aren't related. All I was, what I _am_ supposed to do is fight him and survive. Somehow. That's all. It was easy really. It actually…you know…Kagome, he-he only started paying attention to me after I got Tetsusaiga. Before that, he would show up randomly every few years, beat me up and leave me half-dead…then leave. Maybe insult me a little and remind me again how much he hates me. That was all. And…and that was fine…I guess. It was just the way it was and…and I was used to it. But now…I don't know what I'm supposed to do anymore. _

_Want to know a really messed up thing? Even more messed up than all this other shit? The other day…I…I was eating some ramen and suddenly he was there. Just staring. I was ready to fight… like I was supposed to. But-but all he did was sniff the air a bit and look disgusted. Which really wasn't new! I even though at the time: _well finally! Something normal! Now he'll insult me about my filthy half-breed smell. And things…will go back to normal. _But he didn't. Kagome. Instead he…he glared at the ramen cup and said: _You won't get stronger if you eat such unhealthy foods. _Then he walked away. Just…walked away…After telling me to get stronger…_

Kagome turned her head and looked deeply into Inuyasha's eyes. For a small moment, she glorified in the _openness_ of those golden irises. They waited for her answer. Though there was so much pain and confusion in them—they so honestly waited. She stared and suddenly, almost savagely, Kagome had hope that that pain would be healed and that confusion answered to.

"No," she said softly. "I don't think Sesshomaru is trying to trick you." _I think he is just as lost as you_. But something stopped her from adding that last part. It was just a feeling that she couldn't make a grand argument for on how valid it was. Just a feeling that Inuyasha would come to understand his brother soon. Two people lost in a darkened room will surely bump into each other at one point. Maybe even find a light together.

It was a small, desperate hope. More real than what she had so wrongfully assumed was hope in the past, what had prompted her to once lecture Inuyasha about how he should be on good terms with Sesshomaru just because they were brothers. A polite but stupid sentiment that had been eradicated very quickly by Sesshomaru. Like it could be so easy. The relationship between Inuyasha and Sesshomaru was so much more complicated and dark than what she learned about siblings from being with Souta. Yet she still hoped. Even though it infuriated her because Sesshomaru had _killed _Inuyasha—and he was such a bastard—and he should _pay_ for what he's _done_!—Kagome still wanted Inuyasha to have his brother and hope too that it wasn't a trick and for things to get better. It was pointless anyway. She could see in those open golden eyes that Inuyasha already hoped. It was a fragile, persistent creature that he couldn't hide completely. She could only pray it wasn't a tragic thing to let the creature still live.

"Really-?"

"_Damn it, Sesshomaru-sama!"_

The masculine roar cut through Kagome and Inuyasha's quiet moment together, like Tetsusaiga through demon flesh. Immediately, a mask of caution and anger clamped over Inuyasha's features. He surged to his feet with his sword already brandished and ready. "Stay here, Kagome."

"But-!"

He glared down at her. The look of a leader was back. It hardened him and made him older. "Stay," he growled.

Kagome steeled herself and nodded. It took all she had not to run out the barrier as well. _If he trusts me, I have to trust him back. But, oh God, I don't trust Sesshomaru…_

Inuyasha hurried down the rocky halls. He could still hear the voice that momentarily stumped him on who the person was. "You have no right to change your ways, Lord Sesshomaru! You're _killing him!_"

_Yasuo! _The realization dazed him. He hadn't recognized it at first. The voice had never reached such a strained level before. He tried to run faster but it was difficult finding his way through the dark maze. If it wasn't for his demon-enhanced sight, he would have run over Shippo and Rin. They had emerged from another room protected by a barrier, drawn out by the echoes. They were holding hands. It had been Inuyasha himself who had gotten Shippo over his hurt feelings about Rin's so-called "betrayal". All it took was a bop on the head and saying, "Stop ignoring her, brat" and the children were set on the right track towards patching up their relationship. If only other problems Inuyasha was currently trapped in could be solved so easily. He ordered them before either child could ask what was going on. He directed the command to Sango, Nagaharu, and random others behind them.

"Stay! I'll take care of it!"

"But, Inuyasha…you've barely healed…" Nagaharu said softly. The demon had slowly and surely been brought back to good graces, like Rin, because of Inuyasha's return. Before the interruption, Sango had even offered him a cup of tea. But as more yells boomed, Nagaharu's heart clenched with anxiety. He didn't trust Sesshomaru either and would rather have the brothers as far away from each other as possible. That wish would be granted far too soon.

Inuyasha was already gone, voice trailing behind him. "Just stay there, damn it!"

_What am I doing? _A thought trailed desperately through Inuyasha's mind, echoing breathlessly like the voice he followed. _Why am I going there? What am I supposed to do? _

The unanswered questions didn't hinder him but motivated him to follow through with this inane decision. _Why fight it?_ He'd already made so many stupid mistakes. What's one more…?

* * *

In a long hallway that connected to the cave's entrance, Kasuhama, Kuma, Tomi, Yasuo, Fumina, Gengo, Miroku, and Jinsei had Sesshomaru pinned to a wall. No hands were laid on him but the Daiyoukai had no convenient way around this predicament without relying on violence. Sesshomaru, eyes closed, vein ticking in his forehead, could very well say that he was about past the point where he wanted to forgo sticking his claws into someone. He couldn't explain why he had allowed this treatment of him to go on for so long. It had just seemed warranted of him that he keep quiet and let everyone say their piece. It had been infuriating and his royal blood yearned to show everyone their places but every time he had opened his mouth or gathered poison in his claws, he would notice Inuyasha's scent in the air and be calmed. He couldn't answer for why that was either. It was another unanswerable question to add to his already aggravatingly long list. Why stay here? What good was he doing in hiding Inuyasha? He should be in his shattered kingdom, taking his stance against the Royal Board for their decision to annihilate his brother and to deal with the treason of hiring the enemy. He should be out hunting for Shirabaku's traitorous hide. He should have had better control over himself in that blasted clearing and _not _have killed Inuyasha or banished these forsaken fools in the first place! Maybe then he wouldn't be in this strange and insulting situation of getting yelled at by even the calm, soft-spoken Yasuo!

_Breathe._ He reminded himself.

Sesshomaru was not the only one to have had his patience thinned. Yasuo glared forthrightly at his lord's closed off face. His body was trembling from the foreign feeling of rage. It had struck him unexpectedly. He had followed everyone here, knowing already what the destination was. He had taken a similar route as Kagome and had quietly watched since the brothers returned. He also had attempted Inuyasha at conversation, failing spectacularly as expected. But unlike the girl from the future, Yasuo did not have any details about the brothers' relationship. The only thing he knew about the two's interaction was Inuyasha and Sesshomaru's arguments, Sesshomaru's murder of Inuyasha, Inuyasha's rotting sickness from Sesshomaru's poison, and Inuyasha's great sadness from Sesshomaru's treatment. He didn't know about the bewildering kindness Sesshomaru had shown Inuyasha in the woods. He was blinded to the expression that softened Kagome's opinion of the Daiyoukai. All he did understand was this quivering rage. The silence—that godforsaken silence—he was sick and tired of Lord Sesshomaru's refusal to speak! Quietly, Yasuo had watched and listened as countless people tried to get Sesshomaru to promise that Inuyasha would remain safe from him and other assurances, gaining barely a blink in answer. For days, he watched as Inuyasha glanced at the Daiyoukai with caution, hidden alarm, and overwhelming confusion. Morning after morning, Yasuo woke up uneasy, nightmarish images of Inuyasha's potholed stomach staining the back of his eyelids. No more! He was done with being patient and hopeful, done with this false smile on his face, done with tiptoeing carefully around these two blasted stubborn and emotionally retarded inu-brothers!

Everyone stared at him in shock. No one had ever seen Yasuo so heated. Yasuo himself couldn't ever remember the last time he had ever yelled. He'd never even raised his voice on the battlefield. Only Sesshomaru refused to look at him. Being ignored only caused Yasuo to clench his fist.

"Answer me, sir! What are your plans? What are you going to do? Will you force Lord Inuyasha to stay here indefinitely, like some unwanted animal? Tell us your plans. Damn it, tell your _brother_ about what you're going to do next! Please cease this…this…this—_whatever it is_ that you are doing! You are gaining nothing in return!"

No answer. Those royally golden eyes stayed hidden.

Yasuo stepped closer and his throat protested against the bizarre sensation of yelling. "_SIR! What are you trying to do to your brother?"_

"Nothing!"

The word was harsh but level, much like a short bark. Sesshomaru finally stared at the people with the audacity to corner him. "Nothing," he repeated.

With the echoes of Yasuo's yells gone, the demons became aware of a harsh panting to the right of them. "Nothing?" the new addition growled. Sesshomaru focused his entire attention on the reason for this sudden courageous intervention. The other demons were promptly dismissed from the Daiyoukai's mind.

"Lord Inuyasha…" someone whispered unhelpfully.

Inuyasha too ignored the witnesses. "Nothing?" he said a little louder. Red patches stained his cheeks and grew ruddier from heating emotion. Like an illness, Yasuo's anger deflated and was transferred to the hanyou. "Did you really just say that shit? Is that your reason for what you've done? _Nothing?_" Inuyasha walked up to his brother, Tetsusaiga dragging behind him and humming in his white-knuckled grip. "No great plan about how you're going to trick me into handing over Tetsusaiga or somehow get blamed for this little war you've abandoned, hmm? No high-and-mighty speech about how I don't deserve even a glance from you and that all of this _shit _you've pulled was just a way to get back at the _filthy bastard half-breed!_ _You're just going to say NOTHING!"_

"Inuyasha," Sesshomaru's lips mumbled. He had nothing else to add. The name fell out all on its own. Inuyasha didn't give him a chance to speak anyway.

"SHUT UP! _DON'T SAY MY NAME LIKE THAT!"_

Inuyasha's fist swung and was calmly caught. Kasuhama and Miroku, on either side, got into attack-ready positions, ready to defend and protect the young lord. Sesshomaru looked down into the pup's eyes, sparkling with golden intensity. Hurt, hurt, anger, but so much hurt—he just couldn't hide it but for some reason Sesshomaru was greatly relieved at the sight. That bizarre and icily emotionless Inuyasha from before was really gone. Somehow the Youkai just _knew_ that this was such a good thing. The pup _felt_. He _reacted _to the things Sesshomaru did and said. "Inuyasha," he said again. The reaction was as strong and instantaneous as the first time.

"DON'T!" Inuyasha pushed into the palm holding his fist. Tetsusaiga was still kept to the ground, like the young half-man had just forgotten about it. He punctuated his words with an angry shove. "Don't say my name like that!"

Sesshomaru inhaled a breath and lowered his head closer. This was his chance to find his answers. He hadn't had to search Inuyasha out. Just like that fateful day when Inuyasha stopped the plunge of the knife into Sesshomaru's fallen body, Inuyasha had made the first move. "Why?"

"BECAUSE!" Inuyasha savagely ripped his fist back and cracked open his fingers. He raked his claws towards Sesshomaru's face. Sesshomaru easily dodged it. A feral desire swept through Inuyasha's body and on a terrible whim, Inuyasha actually let go of his sword, wanting more claws in order to tear into that moonlight face. He swiped again and again, not even hearing the clatter of Tetsusaiga and the witnesses' gasps.

"Inuyasha!" Miroku cried out.

The monk's admonishing shout awoke a part of Inuyasha's mind and for a split second, he felt the gnawing emptiness of his sword hand and the unbridled freedom of his demon blood. The loose rationality didn't last long. Not when Sesshomaru was right there in front of him, dodging and seeing him and still saying his name like his name! The edges of his vision grew dark and all he could see was that crescent moon, the stripes, and eyes like his own. The sensation that swamped him felt like he had swallowed a tuning fork. Every breath struck his heart and undulating waves of heat shook through his muscles again and again, repeating with every swipe of his claws and frenzied thought. Babbling pain overwhelmed his mind. Deep in his secret heart, his demon half roared and snarled at the sky, standing over his sobbing human side. He saw it once more: Running in, out of breath, and hearing that damn word. _Nothing_, the bastard said. He was doing _nothing_ to his brother. He hadn't made Inuyasha's life a living hell, hadn't taken his life with one poisoned strike; hadn't made Inuyasha believe all of his sadistic words. _Nothing, nothing, nothing, I am nothing. _

The fissure in his heart cracked wider, split apart, and the resounding pressure that had been locked into place broke free…and exploded. It tore him asunder.

_Filth.  
Filth.  
Filth.  
I cannot, nor shall I ever, accept aid from the likes of you. You are a blotch upon my father's bloodline. I would rather have accepted death than your help.  
I shall be the one to finally rid this world of your stench and your stupidity.  
You hurt me!  
Once you gain my loyalty, little brother, you will never lose it.  
You make it sound as though you, yourself, have sudden worth…Pitiful.  
Nothing done by your own doing could succeed in that aim.  
You've given up hope.  
I never really had it.  
_

_**Then why am I now! Why am I hoping now? How can I? It was supposed to have died a long time ago!  
**_

_You don't have to go.  
Your decision…  
My decision…  
_

_**Why am I making all these mistakes? Why did I drop Tetsusaiga?  
**_

_There are some things that you don't do…_  
_NO! I won't help you again!  
Why? This was mine! This was my _only _thing! Why did you break it? WHAT DID I DO TO YOU!_  
_Your weeping will change nothing, half-breed.  
_

_**Please tell me what I did! What did I do to deserve this!  
**_

_It was because you looked like father. And because you didn't anymore…it made your death…unacceptable…_

_**Tell me why! Tell me the truth! **_

_It was because you were born, half-breed. That is all you need to understand.  
All you need to understand.  
Nothing.  
Nothing.  
Nothing. _

"I AM NOT NOTHING!"

Inuyasha chased after the backpedaling Sesshomaru. The witnesses parted and let them through. They felt stunned and unable to interfere, like always whenever the brothers fought. Some sort of unreal but impenetrable sphere always encircled the brothers—as though nothing else existed but the fractured space between them and their painful, bleeding attempts to cross it and get at each other. And that was how it was this time. Inuyasha kept coming after Sesshomaru, as he always had his entire life. There would always be a childish part of Inuyasha that so desperately wanted to sit at his brother's feet even when he ran the other way, terrified of Sesshomaru's strike. But this time, Sesshomaru's strike did not come. Inuyasha chased and stepped further into the unknown territory between them and Sesshomaru followed his steps move by move. He let Inuyasha strike and kept his eyes and ears riveted on his brother, finally hearing what Inuyasha had always wanted to say. He went where Inuyasha wanted to go, no longer interrupting with insults or fists or steel. He had hurdled that barrier and was now in that territory with the boy, nothing between them but unmapped space. Space that would be filled if Sesshomaru had anything to say about it. He would have his questions answered!

He grabbed Inuyasha's hand again, momentarily entwining their fingers. Veins corded on the backs of both hands. Small bones creaked and strained. Sesshomaru spoke into his brother's madly twitching ear.

"Then what are you?"

Inuyasha's eyes blanked red and squinted with pain at the sound of the deep baritone lacking ice and steely edges. The question was said so simply and it _hurt—oh gawd, it hurt to hear it! _

"I DON'T KNOW! _I don't know anymore! What am I? What am I to you?" _He ripped his hand back and there was the unmistakable crack of a broken bone. Inuyasha resumed his attack, adding spinning kicks and further yells of explanation. "You told me I was a hanyou! You said I was filth! _You said I was nothing! _But I'm not NOTHING! I can't be! I can't be nothing or you wouldn't treat me this way! I have to be something! I have to deserve this somehow!"

Sesshomaru led Inuyasha down the hall, away from unwanted witnesses. Inexplicably, they were allowed to leave. Miroku, Yasuo and the others had their mouths agape, some had their hands lifted in the air. But they were helpless against this. Nothing could stop the pressure and pain of this relationship. Nobody could change it but the demon-men involved. Only Jinsei seemed unaffected. He flicked his tongue and crossed his arms with a satisfied smirk. As soon as the brothers were gone from sight, Miroku awoke from the stupor of seeing Tetsusaiga dropped and tried to jog forward. Jinsei swiftly grabbed his wrist. "Wha—"he grunted when Jinsei tightened his hold.

"We're done here," Jinsei hissed with glee at the madly blinking monk. "Let'ssss just let them settle this for themselvessss…" He smiled as Gengo maneuvered his large girth, Fumina by his side, so that the others would have to get by them to get to Inuyasha and Sesshomaru.

"It'll be for the best." Any attempts to argue were choked on when Jinsei's reptilian features softened. Stunned speechless, they all stood and listened to Inuyasha's echoing words.

* * *

"_I HAVE TO DESERVE THIS SOMEHOW! Somehow! Somehow…somehow…" _Nagaharu and Sango shared a look as they listened. The Taijiya stood up, swinging her boomerang onto her shoulder with determination. Nagaharu quickly grabbed her shoulder before she could leave.

"Let me go."

Her surprise dwindled and she refused. "No."

But Nagaharu would not be deterred by her continued mistrust of him. As unseen as Yasuo's rage, Nagaharu glared and tightened his hand. Sango winced. "_Please,_" Nagaharu hissed. "Let me go see. I won't allow ya to get caught in the crossfire."

Sango looked over his face for some stretched-out moments. Her features softened when she found what she wanted to see. "Fine," she quipped and stepped aside.

Nagaharu grinned in gratitude and left for the cave entrance, where the sounds of scuffling and yelling were coming from.

* * *

Again, Sesshomaru somehow managed to get by Inuyasha's swipes and whispered into his ear: "Deserve what?"

Inuyasha spluttered and pushed at his shoulders, gashing him deeply with his claws. It was the first landed hit. Sesshomaru didn't even wince and refused to retaliate like years of honed reflexes wanted.

"You damn well know what! Don't pretend like you don't know! _Don't act like it's nothing! IT IS SOMETHING! You treat me like this for a reason!"_

"And what reason is that?" Another claw snagged and Sesshomaru's clothing ripped. He still had not replaced the armor he had lost somewhere along this crazy adventure.

A half a minute ticked by as spasms hit Inuyasha's lungs. Not enough oxygen could get in through the anguish and rage clogging his throat. Sesshomaru's inane questions only made this harder! Purple stripes engraved themselves deeper into his cheeks. He hissed in one ragged breath and snarled. With Sesshomaru closer and choosing to stay in range, Inuyasha raked his claws over and over across Sesshomaru's face and chest. Sesshomaru allowed the strikes to land, intent on listening.

"You know the reason! You know why!"

"Why?"

"_Because I killed him!"_

"Killed who?"

"YOUR PRECIOUS PERSON! I KILLED YOUR PRECIOUS PERSON!"

Inuyasha dug his claws deep into Sesshomaru's cheekbones and shook him once, twice, before pulling him down to eyelevel. "Why are you acting this way! I already know the reason! You told me that! I always understood—_I was never confused! _I'm a hanyou, I'm filthy, I'm unwanted but goddamnit, I'm not nothing! I can't be nothing! I can't be nothing…!"

Sesshomaru watched with fascination as those fevered eyes that looked so much like his father's grew glassy with tears. "What actions of mine are confusing you, Inuyasha?"

"THIS!" he screamed and his hands shook violently. "THIS! THIS! THIS! _Why aren't you hurting me?"_

Sesshomaru waited for Inuyasha to gulp another breath. He warred with his instincts for a little longer, denying the desire to calm Inuyasha down.

"Aren't I?" he whispered. "Aren't I hurting you still?"

The red blanked again and then melted away as Inuyasha's face crumpled with grief. A choked whimper made Sesshomaru's shoulders tense. It was the same whimper from the woods—a sound a deeply pained man would make. A sound that seemed incapable of being soothed. Inuyasha wilted and his head hung down.

He made a very little nod.

Sesshomaru pushed forward and rested his bleeding cheek against the pup's hair. His hot breath made those strange ears quiver. "Why?" Finally, the level voice cracked and the barest hint of desperation peeked through. "Why do you let me hurt you?"

Unexpectedly, Inuyasha pushed his temple tighter against Sesshomaru's face. "Because…" so close but so soft, Sesshomaru had to focus hard to hear, "it meant you knew I…existed…"

The two brothers stayed that way, leaning against each other, only breathing. Both bled in different ways. Silence dragged on for a long while and they both struggled to come to terms with what had already been said. Neither knew what they should do in this situation. It was too surreal. Their relationship was never supposed to get to this point. They both had assumed that things would have gone on the same until death found the younger male, leaving the Daiyoukai to live on into the future and soon forget that father's hanyou had ever existed.

_Existed…_ Sesshomaru closed his eyes, weariness pulling the corners tight. It would never be that way now and never would. Sesshomaru had always acknowledged Inuyasha's existence even when he had tried so hard to deny it. His promise to father forced him to. Now it was more. Inuyasha's actions had made it so that Sesshomaru could never forget the boy. Like Rin's decision to bring water to a demon in the forest would keep her memory strong as well. It wouldn't be possible for even a long demonic memory to forget the only people who had ever cherished his life, just the beating of his heart, more than royalty, privilege, or rank. Sesshomaru relished the claws in his face; that pain made more sense to him than the tight pressure in his ribs.

In small, gentle movements, Sesshomaru caressed the tip of his nose against the soft hairs of Inuyasha's puppy ear. The pressure tightened as he mulled restlessly over tangled images and memorized words.

_He will also be a prince, _my_ son, and _your _brother, Sesshomaru. A leader must be one with his kingdom…but his thoughts and deeds should also strive to be higher than petty hatred. My newborn…He will be born, Sesshomaru, and he will exceed any expectations brought against him. He will grow to be strong and will earn the respect others give. And you, my son…You and he will stand next to each other, balanced like his blood. You will be very important to him…and he shall become important to you._

A little bundle who stopped crying as soon as his knuckles brushed against his chin.

A little boy who dared to shout at him for breaking his only toy in the world.

A young orphan who shivered against his fingertips, too far gone in sickness to know he was there.

A young man who never chose to surrender, no matter how many times he was beaten down by a striped hand.

A young warrior who stubbornly clung to father's gift and managed to do first real damage against him with steel.

A hanyou who sat protectively next to his prone form in a human village, still damp and shivering from the snow.

A broken pup who apologized for a crime he didn't commit, sick from another decision to save his life.

A brother he had hurt enough to have a look of such uncontrollable agony just because he showed him a wayward act of affection.

_I didn't want gratitude, you bastard. I didn't want __anything__. I just wanted…I wanted __nothing__. I wanted you to expect that from me. Be-because I'm your… I made a decision and you __hate__ me for it! Why does it always have to be me? Why do __I__ have to be stupid bastard who does these stupid, stupid things? Why can't it be you? Why? __Why? Why can't I just be your brother? __Don't worry about it. It wasn't anything. I mean…it was a half-breed who did it, right? I'm not your brother. I'm not…your family. I'm just…A __filthy__ half-breed. So…it was really __nothing__ at all. That's NOT __GOOD enough!__ You don't kill someone because they look like someone else! Not even __me…__ not even…Not even a half-breed. You need to make me hurt! Tell me why! I can't be nothing. I can't be nothing. Right? RIGHT? _

Sesshomaru nuzzled the ear very carefully, trying not to make the action too obvious lest Inuyasha react badly to it. He'd hurt Inuyasha so well. He'd broken Inuyasha down so completely that underneath all that bravado and callousness was this trembling tirade of emotion still clenched into his cheekbones. How horribly ironic that after all these years of wanting to _destroy_ Inuyasha, he discovered the best way after coming to realize that he didn't want to strike anymore. Slowly, Inuyasha's claws pulled out of flesh and curled into his palms; they rested against the Daiyoukai's flayed open cheeks. Inuyasha kept his head bowed, shoulders slumped. Sesshomaru's eyelids tightened. The pulled out claws was the indication of a never-before-seen occurrence.

Inuyasha's surrender.

It took many minutes for Sesshomaru moved incredibly slow and measured, testing Inuyasha for a negative reaction, but the hanyou stayed motionless and quiet even after a single arm inched around him. Soft fingertips, so capable of deadly poison, pushed firmly and painlessly on the space between Inuyasha's shoulder blades. It wasn't intended to move him. Knowing full well of his foolishness, Sesshomaru only savagely wished that the fingertips were enough to keep any more of his brother from falling apart.

"I don't understand either, Inuyasha," he whispered very low. He didn't specify what he didn't understand. Whatever Inuyasha chose was probably the correct one anyway; there was so much confusion surrounding them. Neither knew what they were supposed to do. All Sesshomaru could decide was keeping his fingertips supportive and to say one simple thing to that soft appendage:

"But you have never been 'nothing'. I have lied to you for far too long."

Inuyasha's breathing hitched but it seemed that the previous emotional outburst had taken too much energy from him. He sagged a little more against Sesshomaru, the cold flesh of his cheek resting against the pillar of Sesshomaru's throat. "_Shit._ This is so messed up…I don't know what to do…what do you _want _from me?" Those warm fingertips splayed out into a palm and Sesshomaru took on more and more of Inuyasha's weight, taking on more of the burden the boy had been carrying for far too long.

_I do not know. _Sesshomaru thought in answer. _I am not supposed to want anything from you. _Father's face came into his head then, along with the final thing he ever saw of that former Daiyoukai leader: Lord Touga's back as he looked out towards the sea, blood dripping from his side.

"Father spoke highly of you," he said suddenly to the pup's erect ears. "He had great dreams about your life and what you would accomplish. I have never told you…but there was a time when your mother lived in the homeland."

Inuyasha stiffened and sharply pulled back; Sesshomaru's hand kept him from going too far. "What!" he hissed in shock. Inuyasha blinked rapidly at the damage he had wrought on his brother's face. Without Tetsusaiga there to guide or calm his demonic spirit, quivering instincts flared alive and free. Only Inuyasha's befuddled human half made him hesitate on the want to lick the bleeding gashes or whimper for forgiveness from the superior he had, in the canine world, acted greatly out of turn with. The confliction made Inuyasha all the more disoriented. He'd nearly had a full-out breakdown a minute ago and was now freakishly close to the perpetrator of it. What had happened? _When_ had this happened? How could one decision change so much and so quickly, like a snowball turning into an avalanche? Was that, _this_, even supposed to be possible?

Will it all change back just as quickly?

But Inuyasha's unvoiced questions were thought too soon. If the change in the brothers' relationship was an avalanche, it was barely to the bottom of the mountain.

Sesshomaru spoke in that same strange tone. Strange for Inuyasha because never before had he heard that voice be gentle. "Father brought her home as soon as he knew the child was his…though he probably would have regardless of the pregnancy. Your mother ensnared his affections quite completely. Only the thought of you could rival with her. Her stay was short, merely a few months, but it was a very dangerous time. There were countless assassination attempts."

"Any by you?" Inuyasha tried for dryness, but his words came out brittle and sore. He was morbidly fascinated by the almost imperceptible softening of Sesshomaru's facial structure. It looked odd, even without the healing rips of skin and blood clumps.

"No."

Inuyasha stiffened again by the answer and because Sesshomaru chose then to nuzzle around his ear once more, shuffling Inuyasha's bangs into further disarray. Inuyasha's senses screamed to get away, even when his starved heart yearned for the contact. The disorientation brought on by the situation and Kagome's remembered words—_No, I don't think Sesshomaru is trying to trick you—_kept the hanyou rooted to the spot. In a sort of masochistic way, Inuyasha wanted to stay and see this through, no matter where it went. It was Sesshomaru's power over him after all; Inuyasha always listened when he spoke.

Sesshomaru ignored the pup's frozen immobility. Inuyasha's hair was surprisingly downy. Puppy fur. "I wished to do so," he admitted softly, "but father protected you and your mother fervently. He returned her to her village only when the contractions of labor began. Father did not trust the homeland nurses and instead left your mother with the few women who remained loyal to her. The birthing process for a half-breed is long, painful, and dangerous. Father wished to stay but news that Ryuukotsusei had invaded the outskirts of the homeland was previously reported and he knew his duty as Alpha protector came first for his people."

Sesshomaru paused, falling away into dark memory. "He did not inform me of his leaving," he whispered, "I was not there to aid him in the battle. He sealed his enemy as quickly as he could and returned grievously injured. I stopped him on a shoreline just short of where your mother's human court resided. I demanded for Tetsusaiga, for power, uncaring to the amount of blood I scented on him. He refused me…he _always…_refused me." Sesshomaru's hand dipped into the folds of Inuyasha's suikan and tightened into a fist. "I wanted to hinder him. Again, I tried to bring him to his senses. A human and a hanyou were not worth all those looks, whispers, even riots from his subjects. This…_love_ he claimed…was not _worth_ it. The path of conquest, I told him, was all that mattered. _Power_."

An intake of breath.

"It was our last conversation. He ran into the flames. I felt Tenseiga's power in the air and soon saw your mother run out with the fire-rat you wear upon her head and a bundle in her arms. Father remained…and the building collapsed. I watched it all. I expected him to walk out. A mere fire could not dispel the life of a Daiyoukai. Later, I searched through the rubble and for a moment assumed that he lived. There was no corpse, no bones. Just a piece of his robes, the scent of blood and death heavy upon it. I found Myouga and Totosai not far from the wreckage. They informed me of father's true death and that his gravesite, and his Tetsusaiga, was forever hidden from me. It took many decades before I discovered the location was hidden in the pearl lodged in your eye. For long decades, I only had that miniscule piece of cloth as evidence of father's demise."

He took another pause, feeling an empty peace in the rhythm of their shared breathing. Somewhere along the way he and Inuyasha's lungs had fallen into sync. Inuyasha's fists were resting lightly on his collarbones; cheek having found its place against his throat once more, thrumming from the vibrations of Sesshomaru's impromptu speech. Without seeing his face, Sesshomaru was clueless to the boy's reaction. He took the silence as a request to continue.

"Did you know Inuyasha…" he watched as Inuyasha's ear flicked from his breath, "that I was the only one who survived in the litter? All the other pups, my brothers and sisters, died in the womb or a few hours after. I was the only one who survived but I too was weak. They all believed I would die. You were not like me, Inuyasha. You were born strong and loud. Your first cry filled my ears and haunted me long after I left you and your mother at the village you spent your first few years of life in."

Sesshomaru listened to the slow filling of Inuyasha's lungs, a sign of dawning comprehension and surprise. "I knew it," Inuyasha said gruffly, quietly, "You _were_ watching…"

Sesshomaru nodded his head in affirmation, understanding what Inuyasha meant. "I watched for many years as you grew up. There were times when I lost track of you, such as when you were sealed to that holy tree, but, yes…you were correct at our first meeting."

_Y-You….I _know_ you…_the child Inuyasha had first said.

The Daiyoukai's fist tightened into Inuyasha's clothing when he felt the tremors begin to build again beneath the fabric and skin. Inuyasha's fists opened and came around Sesshomaru's neck, claws pricking in warning of growing ire. "Y-you _watched…_the…the whole time…you were actually there, _watching,_ when all…a-all that shit happened? When-when they _beat _me and…and tried to shoot me with arrows and when they tried to poison me with c-candy or broke i-into the house after mother died and…and-!"

Sesshomaru turned his head to nose beneath Inuyasha's jaw, not sure whether he was placating or seeking forgiveness.

"I warned them not to touch you…but I was not always there to remind them."

The trembling increased and the claws dug deeper. "They came in! And they almost—they burned m-me and almost ripped my ears o-out—and they almost, _almost_-!" Whatever it was that the human villagers had almost did, it was too dark for Inuyasha to say aloud. "I was too l-little and mother told me ne-never to hurt—b-but I…I woke up and there, the-here…was blood…everywhere…

AND YOU _WATCHED_!"

Sesshomaru had to jerk back before the claws in his neck could pull out his jugular or esophagus. Demonic fury swept Inuyasha into another unmitigated tirade. Red youki literally erupted around him and surged through the air.

"**How could you!" **Inuyasha shouted in an unearthly timbre. Sesshomaru was surprised when Inuyasha did not run forward but stalked in measured steps. His broken fingers healed nastily and then cracked anew with the force of his clenching. "**I didn't do anything to you! I tried so hard, damn it, I tried so hard to follow your damn rules and get stronger! There were so many times when I almost sliced my own neck **_**just to get it over with**_** but then I would remember you and—and I had to prove you WRONG! I had to prove to you that I was **_**important**_**! That I was worth more than what you and everyone else did to me! What you SAID to me!"**

The youki flared brighter, hotter and Sesshomaru once more felt the energy that had made him nearly fearful all that time ago when Totosai had to blow fire between them and knock Inuyasha out. This was father's blood. A royal spirit that was almost too powerful for muscle and bone. How terrifying it was. Sesshomaru could remember when it first broke out completely from him under the full moon, he still too young to control it. The sensation had been excruciatingly overwhelming, like thrusting a child into a warzone, and only father's presence and his nips and growls pulled him back to balance.

Inuyasha had no one.

The blood was duller than Sesshomaru's, and the experience perhaps less terrible in comparison, but Sesshomaru had no doubt that Inuyasha suffered without a stable guidance. All that time to feel the pull of the moon and nothing to keep him back. And what had kept Inuyasha back? What had kept Inuyasha from becoming a manic monster for good? Half-breeds were rare but of the ones Sesshomaru had seen and heard tale of, Inuyasha was the only one who was relatively steady and sane.

It was obvious, really.

Inuyasha had to be his own guide, his own link back to a world that wasn't ruled entirely by wild sensation. Sesshomaru himself had made sure that no one was there for the orphan. It shouldn't come as a shock that Inuyasha had taught himself how to hunt, make shelter, fight, and stay sane, and _survive_. Yet it still struck Sesshomaru right in the painful pressure in his ribcage.

Inuyasha's voice steadily grew rougher and more unintelligible. This was the last vestige of his control and his human blood's influence. **"But there was nothing I could do, right? Nothing I can do to make you think differently of me! Not even saving your measly hide TWICE! **_**Nothing I did mattered! NOTHING! NOTHING! **_**A half-breed is unwanted and weak, a taint…unworthy to be called family…filth, filth.** **Everything that has happened is because of that—because of what I am!" **The pain grew worse when Sesshomaru recognized many of the words he had repeatedly told his brother over the years, the lessons he had "taught" so magnificently. He watched, agonized but weary, as Inuyasha gripped his head with bloody and poorly healed fingers and repeated Sesshomaru's lessons over and over from heart until they rippled into canine yowls of grief.

Sesshomaru closed his eyes one last time, to have a moment to compose from the sight of Inuyasha breaking further. He hadn't expected this. He was barely reoriented within himself from the epiphanies he had come to these past days. Dealing with so much change and so quickly surely could not be healthy, wise, or even comprehensible. But, Sesshomaru mused briefly, two hundred years had passed without any change. Quite enough.

His golden eyes flashed when they opened and then spilled red. His markings grew more pronounced.

"_Inuyasha_," he growled in an older tongue.

The pup immediately went still.

Like a draft sucking smoke out of a room, the red youki around Inuyasha vanished. He blinked unsurely.

Sesshomaru repeated himself.

"_Inuyasha._"

A painful gasp and Inuyasha looked up, looked at him with red-rimmed orbs, and took a step back. His hands inched up to his ears.

Sesshomaru drawled it out smooth and long, beautiful notes rumbling up from his throat. "_Inuyasha."_

Those hands immediately clamped down on the puppy ears. Inuyasha paid no mind to the pain. He crushed the delicate appendages to his skull, went so far as to grind his heels when Sesshomaru said his name once more. He made a canine whimper of protest, momentarily unable to speak human words. He did not move when Sesshomaru stepped closer; the pup's eyes wide and steadily growing more gold.

"You have never heard your name in the true language of our homeland," Sesshomaru said gently. "Father gave it to you. It is a name that embodies our clan, our history, our home."

He leaned down one last time to Inuyasha's bowed head and repeated the name.

"_Inuyasha."_

Instantly, Inuyasha was gripped again with an overwhelming force of need. Tears welled up in fierce torrents of pressure, leaking out before he could stop them or even realize they had gathered. He lowered one hand to cover his mouth in an attempt to stifle hiccupping globs of air from becoming sobs. It was the most beautiful thing he had ever heard. It was like he had never experienced his name before. A sudden and inexplicable part of him immediately quieted, having now been named and brought into complete existence. His knees buckled and he collapsed to the floor. Any sort of humiliation he felt was swallowed in the glorious feeling of being _seen,_ being _heard, _being answered to and acknowledged and appreciated all rolled into one word. One name. He blinked through his tears when he felt warmth on his cheek, pulling his face up. Stunned, he looked at Sesshomaru on his knees as well, at his level. Inuyasha couldn't fathom his expression—it seemed pained and fond at the same time. Sesshomaru's hand traveled up and touched the pup's crumpled ear. Inuyasha's knee-jerk reaction was to tense up and wait for pain but nimble fingers pulled and smoothed with incredible softness, somehow even easing the acute discomfort of having been squashed.

"Did you hear it, Inuyasha? All that your name represented? It's all the best of our blood from the simple days of old. Moonlight trapped in the veins of leaves, running beneath a wide sky without a destination, singing and singing about the wide world and our beloved pack-mates." Inuyasha shivered when he said his name again in that gorgeous way and he did hear it; he even saw it behind his eyelids. The freedom.

Sesshomaru barely skimmed his fingertips over the fuzz of Inuyasha's ear, going through great lengths not to harm it further. These were one of the inconsequential things that fascinated him about Inuyasha. The pup didn't protest when he lightly slipped under his opposite hand and did the same treatment to the other one.

Inuyasha.

Dog-demon. It was elegantly simple, obvious but proud.

A free spirit of the forest.

"It is a gift from father I should have given you long ago."

Inuyasha, sniffling, managed not to lean into the tender caresses of his ears. "I…I still don't trust you," he whispered gravely, "I…this is going too fast. I can't keep up."

Sesshomaru didn't answer for a time. Once he deemed Inuyasha's ears properly dealt with, he resolutely ensnared one of Inuyasha's hands and inspected the finger bones which had snapped in the whirlwind of emotion. The fluctuation of demon blood had sped up the healing process and there was nothing more Sesshomaru needed to do. He heard Inuyasha swallow and the pup took back his hand, keeping his head lowered and vigorously wiping his eyes with a sleeve. Sesshomaru stopped the action, fingers clamping onto the fabric again. "You will be surprised to hear this, Inuyasha, and you will not believe me. But I do not fault you for this weeping. It expresses how deeply father's blood runs in your veins that you can feel the simple power of your name. Feel no shame."

"Don't," Inuyasha snapped breathily. "Don't…say anything more…"

The only hand he possessed curled around the nape of Inuyasha's neck and applied light pressure. Inuyasha was too weary to lash out against it. An exhale whooshed out of him and briefly, at least, Inuyasha selfishly reveled in the quiet of his mind brought on by the Inu-Youkai hold. Sesshomaru inspected the calm expression on the pup's face and then freely placed his forehead on Inuyasha's crown.

This was what he wanted—the realization dawned slow and calm. He wanted this contact and this peace. He wanted to continue feeling this deep assurance in his core that made him imagine his father smiling in pride. He wanted to know how Inuyasha had survived for so long, what tricks he had come to learn, and he wanted to continue _this_, whatever it is, that had set Inuyasha nearly toppling over the edge. Sesshomaru knew it hurt him and confused him but could tell from the way the pup discreetly shuffled closer to his warmth that there was a healing in this as well. Maybe it would take another two hundred years for there to be no more suspicion or paranoia about his intentions. But he could do it. It just wasn't in him to do anything else anymore.

He would put the pieces he had ripped apart back together again.

"I will not demand anything from you, little brother. Do not trust me,"—_for I have broken that ability out of you—_or forgive him because Sesshomaru was not certain if he needed that, "but accept at least one thing: Your life will be protected from now on."

Inuyasha sucked in a breath and then slowly pulled away. Sesshomaru was reluctant to release his hold and felt nearly despondent when Inuyasha rubbed the back of his neck in quick erasing swipes. The pup didn't say anything. He just looked very, very tired. Releasing his breath on a world-weary sigh, Inuyasha spared him one glance that said too much to be understood and rose to his feet. He left Sesshomaru kneeling on the floor and shuffled out in the direction of the cave entrance. The message was clear, like the pulled-in claws from earlier: Rejection.

He stayed on his knees and remembered their last confrontation. Inuyasha's words as he also rubbed his face back then:

_I won't forgive you. I won't trust you. NEVER! I won't fall for it. I won't._

Perhaps he needed it after all.

* * *

Nagaharu stopped for breath. He had taken an opposite route, a longer one, which coincidentally did not go past Gengo, Fumina, and the others. It had been a whimsical decision to go this way and he berated himself for it. He lectured himself about many things, having come to hate himself since allowing Sesshomaru through the barrier nearly two weeks before. He was relieved that it was proven to him and everyone else that the decision had wrought positive consequences. Inuyasha was back and healed.

But it also could have gone so wrong…

That possibility haunted Nagaharu.

He leaned against the wall, momentarily overwhelmed by his inner conflict and the sudden quiet of the caves. Only the missing scent of death kept Nagaharu from panicking. Taking in one last breath, he made to move…

A whimpered protest, muffled and weak, stopped him.

He turned to the entrance and peered through the pink wall.

He gasped.

"Ukyou?"

* * *

It had been meticulously planned that it would all come to head this bitter morning.

Ukyou tensed in palpable excitement as foolish Nagaharu approached him with wide eyes. He swallowed his smirk and instead moaned in pain. Unfortunately, the pain was not really faked. Shirabaku had ordered for authenticity, the _bastard_, and Ukyou was crumpled on the rocky ledge with bruises and blood from shallow cuts (how merciful) covering his skin. He crawled towards the miko barrier and lifted a hand pleadingly. The barrier was not easily seen from outside and it truly had taken too long for them to find this hiding place.

But that demon barrier from earlier, the one Shirabaku had been fascinated with, had given them away. Really, after believing and following Shirabaku's hunch that the barrier was Sesshomaru's, the mountain that was so near was freakishly obvious.

_Soon_, Ukyou cackled in his head. _Just a little more…_

"Ukyou! What—how did ya—ya'll _hurt!_" Nagaharu, that simple dunce, always a bleeding heart, fell to his knees right on the other side of pink. His eyes roamed over Ukyou's injuries, his black eye and split lip, with heightening concern.

"H-Haru," Ukyou whined the nickname, "you…you need to escape…" He risked touching the barrier, acting like he was reaching for the Youkai man, and winced from the purifying power sparking through his nerves.

"Ukyou! No, uh, don't touch that! I…what _happened_ to ya? How did ya know I was here?"

Fake tears so easily filled his eyes. "Ge-General Shirabaku…he knows you're here. He found out everything, even who you a-are and I…oh, Haru, I'm sorry…he found me. He was going to use me as bait but I escaped and…Haru, you need to get out of here! They're coming! They're coming to get Inuyasha! They'll kill you if you stay! They'll k-kill e-everyone….ooooh…" Nagaharu's hands swiftly rose up when Ukyou hunched over his aching stomach and groaned.

"Ukyou! Ukyou! Are-are you sure? Are—no, don't move anymore, Ukyou! Ya'll bleeding!"

With his face hidden, Ukyou smirked. Time to kick it up a notch. He shuttered a heart-wrenching gasp, one that would certainly wrench Nagaharu's heart, and started coughing. Bloody spittle dripped to the rocks. "Ha-Haru…please…" Cue dramatic collapse.

As expected, Nagaharu gasped and shot to stand. "Ukyou! No! Wait, wait, I'll help ya! Just—_wait right there!_ I'll, I'll, uh, oh damn it!" The hesitation did not last long and Ukyou felt the barrier waver as one ofuda out of two was ripped down. The soldiers in hiding shifted in anticipation; he could hear the rocks creaking. He peered up through his dark bangs and watched as Nagaharu, that idiot, dashed to the other ofuda. Just to make things better, Inuyasha—that disgusting piece of hanyou filth!—walked in. Ukyou gave him an evil leer.

"No…WAIT!"

Too late.

* * *

Inuyasha had walked forward towards the entrance. His hands rubbed his arms, wiped his chest, clenched his nape, and scrubbed his face in continuous shifts. The movement attempted to distract his mind from any more thinking. His eyes stared blankly ahead. The quick eruption of his long-carried emotional pressure had left him with the impression of being empty. But that wasn't completely true. He was numb. And under that numbness was something that had grown bigger and stronger. Warmer. It frightened him, though it was something that wasn't meant to hurt in normal circumstances. Still, he refused to analyze it and kept stroking his skin.

He turned the corner and froze in shock when he witnessed Nagaharu rip down an ofuda. His gaze flickered to the bleeding lump on the other side. He recognized the hanyou-hating friend of the Gang's and blinked at the sudden lifting of those lips.

"No…WAIT!"

Nagaharu spun at his shout but the remaining ofuda was already in his fingers and it ripped down from the momentum of his turn. The barrier disappeared. Ukyou's cackle startled them both and then chaos ensued.

One voice flittered through Inuyasha's mind before he was swung into battle without a sword.

_Your life will be protected from now on. _

His yell echoed once more.

"SESSHOMARU!"

* * *

Sesshomaru was already running. He had felt the collapse of energy and the swarm of scent. At the shout of his name, never before heard outside of a fight between _them_, a stunning shot of panic clenched his chest. Panic. When had he ever felt panic?

"KASUHAMA!" he roared in turn. Right as the tunnel lightened, his senses were overwhelmed from the sound of growls, the smell of sweat and blood, and attacks on all sides from black blurs. All he had was Tenseiga. These bastards had stolen his only other effective weapon. Tenseiga could not cut but it defended him as it never had before, causing a small blue barrier when someone got too close to the side where it was strapped. It worked on its own again but Sesshomaru paid no mind. There was time to deal with Tenseiga's free will later. He parried with his only hand with poison whips and golden swathes of energy. One, two, three down but more kept coming. He snarled at faces of demon-men that had once been his to command, his subjects. Many he recognized from the fight that had nearly cost him his life. He cut through them to get to the only one who thought to save him, who _had_ saved him. He watched as Inuyasha, unarmed, made an impressive feint-dodge which gained him the use of a curved knife after he broke the arm of the wielder. Inuyasha spun to him and on an unspoken understanding, they moved back to back. They used each other instinctively, like they had fought together for years. They even locked arms and Sesshomaru spun Inuyasha so he could kick and strike with his new weapon at the soldiers who surrounded them. Once back to his feet, Inuyasha noticed that help had arrived.

An arrow, glowing hot and fiery pink, narrowly missed his cheek and struck the face of an enemy inching too close.

"Oi, Kagome! Watch where you're aiming that thing!"

Kagome scowled at him while cocking another arrow. "You should show some appreciation! I _was_ aiming, thank you very much! Just admit that I've gotten better already!"

Inuyasha smirked, and Kagome smiled to herself as well, but they quickly got back into the fight. Sango fought through to get closer. "What happened!" Sango yelled. "How did they find us?"

"How did they get in?" Tomi asked as well, having run in with the group who had cornered Sesshomaru before. Miroku carried Tetsusaiga but was blocked at every turn from giving it back.

Kasuhama eyed the attack with the eyes of a command leader and a seasoned warrior. Without any forethought of Sesshomaru's presence, he barked commands for the sixteen soldiers who had pledged their loyalty and protection to a hanyou. Sesshomaru glanced at his ex-second-in-command and briefly nodded to himself, appreciative of the control and order. More of the enemy fell.

The only downside was that more kept coming.

"Damn it!" Like many significant, terrifying moments, it happened in slow motion. Inuyasha blocked an attack and couldn't help but leave an opening. Sesshomaru saw it, could say nothing, as ten pairs of arms and legs soared towards him. He only had one chance. Gritting his teeth, Sesshomaru foolishly and consciously denied all his training and simply barged through the bodies with only brute strength. Steel and claws gripped his flesh and tore it. It was worth it as he reached out and grabbed the arrow before it could sink into his brother's shoulder.

Inuyasha screamed anyway.

It died in a sharp gasp as he was pulled sharply to the ground. Bodies fell onto Sesshomaru's shoulders, weighing him down and preventing him from stopping the progression as the thickly barbed arrow in Inuyasha's calf pulled him to the rocky ledge.

Sesshomaru was a silent killer but his inner Youkai roared in outrage as a blast of youki and movement destroyed the grasp of his enemy. He lunged forward and gripped Inuyasha's hand right as his body was slowly lifted from the ground. The cable was taunt and metallic and he only had one blasted arm!

"Kasuhama!" he shouted, eyes intent on his brother's pained face as his calf muscles were lacerated.

"Yes-AH!" A wave of insurgent soldiers, the final unit who had waited patiently for the right moment, leapt through the cave and pushed any help back. Cries of agony and the scent of ended life filled the small area. Sesshomaru could not see it but Inuyasha's eyes were wide as he watched over the elder's shoulder. They soon squeezed shut as the line pulled harshly. Bone cracked. Sesshomaru swiftly ran forward to give it slack and gripped further up at Inuyasha's elbow. Both of his brother's hands grasped his arm; claws welcomingly dug deep. Sesshomaru thought quickly. No one could get to them. He would have to let Inuyasha go and try to snap the line before he was pulled away. But no doubt the line was thick with properties that would make it difficult for poison or claws to sever, something Shirabaku would have no doubt considered and utilized. There was the option of severing Inuyasha's limb—an idea he quickly dismissed as a last resort. He would not wish such a disability on anyone, not even the one who had done it to him. His arm would grow back. A hanyou would not recover that way.

Quickly, he had to come to a decision.

Inuyasha interrupted his thoughts.

"Sesshomaru," he said through gritted teeth. "They're dying…"

"I will bring them back!" Sesshomaru snapped.

"But Rin…Shippo…"

"They are safe behind your miko's magic."

"Sesshomaru…"

"_I will not let them take you_." The words snapped again with cold determination. Inuyasha's mouth was left parted in shock. Golden eyes, one of the few who shared that trait with him, flickered over his face in wonderment.

"Is that so, Sesshomaru? You certainly have changed the last few weeks."

Sesshomaru's eyes grew red and he growled. "Shirabaku…"

The Youkai-man came down into view, riding on the back of a dragon of a similar status to Ah-Un. A dumb, lower-level creature served best for this purpose of riding. Of course, Shirabaku would find some way to gain the transportation often reserved for royalty only. Inuyasha winced from the new angle of the line. Shirabaku sat cockily, the hand holding to the end of Inuyasha's tether lying leisurely on his knee. "Hello, Sesshomaru, Inuyasha. It's good to see you again. I have been looking everywhere."

"Release him, Shirabaku!"

"Now why would I do that? We have an appointment to keep."

The growl grew louder at his smile.

"Now, now, I am sorry about the treatment. Rest assured that Inuyasha will return to the homeland in one piece. Your Royal Board recently received a report about Inuyasha's…surprising ability and are eager to meet him."

"What the hell are you talking about, you bastard!" Inuyasha craned his neck to look back. He was punished with another pull at his leg.

Shirabaku nodded at the blood trickling from Inuyasha's calf. "Your sudden newfound healing capabilities, pup. The news of a cure has caused quite a stir. But you wouldn't know any of that, Sesshomaru, since you have abandoned your post as Alpha. You really chose a bad time to take a vacation in this quaint little _wolves'_ den."

The brothers looked at each other as they comprehended this information. _They know? _Inuyasha couldn't read Sesshomaru's expression but he got the hint that this wasn't good.

"What do you want, Shirabaku?" Sesshomaru practically hissed, eyes intent on Inuyasha.

"Oh?" Shirabaku tilted his head. "Are you actually suggesting a trade? For the brother you denied even existed? Something interesting must have happened when we were parted…judging from the lingering scent of _hanyou_ in your system, I think I can hazard a guess. Want to keep the cure all to yourself, is that it? Not very selfless, dear Inu-no-Taisho."

"I will not let you take him."

"Yes, yes, as you said." The rebel leader snapped his fingers and immediately the weight returned to Sesshomaru's back. Arms grabbed him everywhere, curling around his chest and legs; they pulled and Sesshomaru felt the back of his heels lifting. He clenched his jaw and did his best to shake them off, snapping his jowls at them, all the while struggling to keep his hold of Inuyasha. Inuyasha tried to help. He shot blades of blood at the ones who got close enough to try and wrench them apart. He heard Kagome call his name. From behind Sesshomaru, surrounded by freshly fallen bodies and countless insurgents, the jewel-hunting gang and grave-robbing gang watched in horror. They all were injured in some way. Nagaharu had tears running down his scratched up cheeks. Miroku, Tetsusaiga still held in his hands, tried to get past but was knocked back to the floor with terrible force.

"Inuyasha!"

That was Sesshomaru.

He looked—at the trembling striped hand, at flashing amber eyes, striped cheeks still healing from his claws. So fierce and impassioned, Inuyasha had seen more emotion on that face in the last month than he had for the last two hundred years. All caused by him, for him, good and bad.

"Do not let go, Inuyasha, or I will—"the threat, for of course Sesshomaru would threaten him, was cut off when arms snaked around his throat and squeezed. Inuyasha stared, feeling strangely numb again, though his leg pulsed with painful heat. _He won't quit_, he suddenly thought. Sesshomaru would keep holding on…and Inuyasha knew he shouldn't. Not when a childish cry hit his ears and he saw over Sesshomaru's shoulder that Sesshomaru was wrong, the barrier did not protect Rin and Shippo because most likely they had stupidly ran to the fight, convinced they could help. Fumina was backhanded as she tried to rescue Rin from the rebel soldier's grip. Shippo was already unconscious from a strike Inuyasha missed and he was being quickly cradled by Gengo's large hands. _Rin…_Inuyasha didn't know when Rin had started following Sesshomaru or why the Daiyoukai had allowed it for so long. But Inuyasha's heart could recognize that she was a precious person to him. She had become one long before this strange change in their relationship that had Sesshomaru showing awkward acts of affection and dramatic claims of protection to him, the hanyou brother. She had to be saved. They _all_ had to be saved. And only Sesshomaru was strong enough to do it.

If he had his arm back…

"Sesshomaru…" something in his tone warned the Daiyoukai and his grip tightened in anger.

"Don't," his snarl muffled from the tugs on his Adam's apple, "Do not submit, Inuyasha. FIGHT!"

Something panged in his chest, from that large warm thing hidden under the numbness. Telling him to fight, protecting him; still holding on even as the strengths on both sides pulled them to the point that only fingers grasped each other. It was such a wonderfully terrible thing. Suddenly, Inuyasha wondered when he would see this again. Because he knew Sesshomaru would chase after him, and he felt a pang again from how _sure_ he was, but he wondered how long it would take. In his strange state of mind, he whimsically rolled with it and fought against the pain to momentarily pull himself closer to his brother's strained face.

"You have to find me before the New Moon, Sesshomaru," he said in a low tone. Sesshomaru blinked rapidly, showing his confusion and confliction as his fingers slipped further and Rin cried out again. Desperation quickly claimed Inuyasha and it sweetened his voice. "_Please, _brother, before the New Moon!"

Sesshomaru's shock at hearing the plea heightened from Inuyasha's decision….to let go. Sesshomaru made one maddened attempt at catching his fingers but sweat and blood and the missing support of callused fingertips made it so Inuyasha's slack hand slipped through. Frighteningly quick, Inuyasha slammed at rock and was pulled up, upside down, to the dragon back. Inuyasha at least fought against Shirabaku but a blow to the head dazed him.

Sesshomaru exploded into a black and red tirade at the sight. The unfortunate fools who sadistically pulled but allowed the brothers final conversation met a nasty death from spinning claws and transforming fangs. Inuyasha watched with blurry eyes as Sesshomaru's body ripped into his full form in the small entranceway. Instinctively honoring what Inuyasha so obviously wished, Sesshomaru killed all of the insurgents left in the cave in quick precision. Rin tumbled to the ground. Miroku, Sango, Kasuhama, Yasuo, and the other survivors used their newfound freedom to run to the ledge. Snarling and howling, Sesshomaru pulled his body out, cracking stone from his girth. Only the claws already pricking Inuyasha's throat made him hesitate. That…and Inuyasha's strangely calm expression. His eyes glowed warmly and there seemed to be a soft upward tilt to his mouth. Did the pup not realize the danger he was in!

Dizzily, for the blow to his skull had not been kind, Inuyasha mumbled, "Brother…"

And he knew, with a suddenly wild peace. In the haze of pain at his head, throat, and leg, Inuyasha heard Shirabaku growl, "No more dawdling, Sesshomaru" and the dragon rose into the air. As warm blood caressed down the back of his neck, Inuyasha knew and a raw wound in his heart slowly healed as he listened to the answering howl to the sky.

"Survive, Inuyasha! I will find you! _I will save you, little brother!_"

Inuyasha knew he would never forget. And he swam under into unconsciousness with his hand still tingling from Sesshomaru's desperate hold.

* * *

**Author's Note: **Before you ask, I know that Nagaharu shouldn't be able to pull off an ofuda since he's a full demon. But I already messed with the barriers and claimed that they could be "programmed" to allow certain auras through and keep others, like Sesshomaru for example, out. Let's just pretend that the ofuda was "programmed" to allow Nagaharu to pull it off.

Also, I am deeply sorry about the pacing of this chapter. I had a lot of difficulty with it and it fought with me the whole way. I wanted to show that two weeks had passed without wasting time on explaining everything that had happened. Also, also, I suppose Sesshomaru is considerably OOC now, something I detest doing, but I tried to explain it away with this whole "epiphany" angle. Whatever your opinion, I hope you liked the chapter!


	36. Dirty Secrets

**The General**

**Chapter Thirty Six**

**

* * *

**_Pour salt into the open wound._**  
**

* * *

"Why, pray tell, are we not chasing after him!" Kuma yelled. He hissed when Kagome pulled his bandage a bit too tight.

"Shut up," she said calmly, though tears hung threateningly from her lashes. She finished tying and moved on to the next person. She kept the corner of her eye trained on a stoic Sesshomaru. The only thing keeping her together was the sight of his hand, clenching and unclenching. It was a very blatant hint to Sesshomaru's inner disposition even as his face stayed aloof. She'd never seen him resort to constant movement to keep control. Frequently, her miko senses tingled from a wave of youki energy and if she had demonic hearing, she would also have the sound of constant rumbling in the back of Sesshomaru's throat as another tell. The clenching was continuous. She was glad for it.

The next person she patched up was Nagaharu. His silent weeping had ended and bloodshot eyes stared forlornly at the cave entrance where he'd seen Ukyou leap up to the dragon back without any trouble, chuckling in sadistic mirth. Leaving after he waved his fingers and loudly said, "Thanks again, Haru. Couldn't have done it without your help!"

Nagaharu hung his head. _My fault…_ A cool hand on his cheek startled him. Kagome forced him to meet her own reddened eyes. "It would have happened either way," she whispered wisely. "We couldn't have stayed here forever. We were only biding time."

He looked at Inuyasha's chosen, knowing that hearing that from her with those honest eyes did help. He slowly nodded and sighed. Kagome softly smiled. She moved on to the long line of injured, also helping to clean up the soldiers who had been brought back to life by Tenseiga. After angrily dumping Shirabaku's cronies' bodies over the edge, Sesshomaru had swiped his sword and turned away to fall into an impenetrable silence, body still glowing red from recently returning from his full form. He ignored the yawns of new life and any sort of attempt at speaking with him. He even ignored Rin, though he had spent a second overlooking her for injuries. She was fine. Everyone was fine. Everyone lived.

But how long would Inuyasha?

Sesshomaru stared at the crack he'd made in the walls from his full form. His thumb discreetly ran over his other fingertips, still feeling the residual heat of Inuyasha's hand. This was all so ridiculous. This whole thing was like a crash-course trial, starting at a human village and leading on to the end at his father's bequeathed lands. He almost wanted to muse about the irony. But no time.

_Before the New Moon…_

That left only twelve days. He looked up at the moon, pale from an afternoon sun that was too bright for his mood. He mentally calculated, as he was meticulously taught to do so since he was a child, and determined when the last New Moon was. His memory expectedly clouded as he thought back. Sesshomaru was no genius but his well-educated mind, trained to notice details from his time as Inu-no-Taisho, knew that the significance of the New Moon coincided with Inuyasha's brief disappearance. He wasn't completely certain. His mind had been overtaken then by the plague and those few days were confusing and blurred. But he gave that little thought and decided to go with his initial feeling. If he accepted that the New Moon day was important enough to cause Inuyasha to risk his wrath by escaping, then it made sense why Inuyasha's eyes had glowed so desperately before he was taken.

Sesshomaru clenched his hand.

"What is the New Moon's importance?" his question was stated as a demand. The cold cut of his voice stalled any quiet conversations behind him. Sesshomaru slowly turned and looked squarely at his brother's pack-mates, one by one. They knew the answer. He could tell by their surprised faces and wary glances at each other.

"How did you—" the Taijiya tried to say.

He interrupted her. Only Sesshomaru had heard Inuyasha's plea after all.

"Why did Inuyasha request of me to find him before the New Moon?"

The question stunned the humans and kitsune. The monk scowled, Tetsusaiga cradled in his arms like he thought to protect it. "Inuyasha entrusted us with that secret. We will not disclose it willingly."

Another wave of youki flared up and Sesshomaru struggled once more to keep his Inner Youkai calm, the beast that still paced and snarled for retribution for having the pup stolen from him. It yearned to chase and capture, to rescue. Sesshomaru's higher mind tamped down on it. He could not crash in like Inuyasha was prone to. It would end in blood-soaked failure. Sesshomaru could defeat Shirabaku in a one-on-one but he would not be able to take down the Royal Board. He needed a plan. He needed more power.

He looked at the crack in the wall again, completely dismissing his brother's friends. He had no time to argue. If they refused to tell, so be it. He would just get Inuyasha back before the moon disappeared. But first…

His eyes flickered over the caves. Yes.

He needed allies.

"Kasuhama."

"Yes," Kasuhama stood.

"Pack up. We are leaving."

Kasuhama quickly bowed. Sesshomaru showed no one his thoughts at the show of respect. He took back his role as leader, and Kasuhama gave it back, with tremendous ease. Sesshomaru was too focused on his plan-of-action to consider the words he had yelled so passionately to the sky: _Survive, Inuyasha! I will find you! I will save you, little brother! _The sheer emotion that shook him in the in-between of his transformation had seized his heart and broken down his typical remoteness. But it was truly the odd sight of Inuyasha's warm smile that had ripped the words out of him. And it hadn't been enough. Sesshomaru, usually so silent even in his head, had wanted to scream so much more when he watched helplessly as his brother's eyes rolled up into his skull and his head fell forward like he was already dead. He didn't know what those words would have been but the yearning had been great and he was left bereft when they remained unsaid.

The words he _had_ shed had changed so much more than he was able to contemplate at the moment. The demons and humans who stared at him now had begrudgingly felt their opinions of the lord soften. At least for Kasuhama and the other soldiers, it was enough to make them willing to follow him again. The sixteen Inu-Youkai gathered up their meager supplies and belongings in seconds.

Sango pushed around the bustling dog-demons, Hiraikotsu on her shoulder. "We are going after him?" she asked to Sesshomaru's back.

The answer was curt and cutting.

"No."

Everyone immediately went still. Befuddled soldiers dropped their bag-laden arms.

"Bu—then…you're just going to let them _kill him_? But you said—!"

A staff with two heads wagged in front of Sango's face and cut her off. Her eyes momentarily went cross-eyed before she scowled down at the rude little imp.

"Do not question, my lord, _human!_ You are nothing compared to him! Why, his intelligence is beyond the capabilities of _your _measly—"

"Silence, Jakken."

Jakken obeyed, spluttering and bowing deeply. He warily glanced at his lord—the source of all his confusion. But while Jakken's little mind was swamped with unanswered questions, he unlike others refused to have confusion dictate how he treated his master. There were numerous times in the past when Jakken hadn't understood Sesshomaru's motivation or reasoning. The resurrection of a human girl was one such instance! If Lord Sesshomaru wished to defend that hanyou's life from the Royal Board, or now wished to leave the whelp in their old clutches, so be it. Though he was still stuck on his desire—a desire he had adopted because it had been his master's desire—to just let the hanyou die. It would make things so much less complicated. And too, Jakken greatly wanted to know what Inuyasha had done to put such a strange expression on his lord's face these past days and to render him tense at the cave entrance, eyes trained on the piece of sky Inuyasha had last inhabited…

But no! Jakken quickly shook himself. He would follow Lord Sesshomaru no matter what! And prevent any insolence from these pesky humans!

Sango refused herself the satisfaction of punching something, like that ugly toad, and spoke again. "If you're not going to bring him back, then tell us where he is. We'll do it ourselves!"

"You will fail."

Sango's face flushed red from the coolly dictated words. "You bast—!" Stone-like fingers gripped her wrist before she could swing her weapon. She blinked madly at a strict-looking Kasuhama, all the more when a tiny Kirara mewled comfortingly around her ankle. Kasuhama shook his head at her.

"You will return to your village," Sesshomaru said. He slowly turned around as Kasuhama let go of the Taijiya. He regarded her and the rest of his brother's pack-mates behind her. "Shirabaku has discovered its whereabouts. It may be in danger."

That mismatched little pack took in this news with shock. They couldn't justify this Sesshomaru, so crystalline and short in speaking, to the one just an hour ago who had howled at the sky. Miroku fingered Inuyasha's sword, too human to feel the thrumming of its steel, and thought wryly, _It seems only Inuyasha can get that sort of emotion from him. Still, it is odd that he is warning us about the village. _He'd figure Sesshomaru wouldn't care at all about a small human settlement and its survival. _Unless,_ Miroku realized, _he is trying to get rid of us._ Miroku continued to watch for now as Sango took on the argument for all of them.

"Then what are we supposed to do! You say one thing…and then another! _What about Inuyasha?_"

"Sango," Kasuhama admonished in a clear voice. She quieted again and looked at the soldier's face. "Lord Sesshomaru is not one to change his mind easily. We _will_ bring Inuyasha back, I assure you."

It was easy, really, Kasuhama mused; almost scarily easy how completely he believed that. Of course, having been Sesshomaru's second-in-command for so long Kasuhama had become skilled at reading the Inu-no-Taisho. It wasn't complete, for surely he couldn't tell you what went on behind those cold, amber eyes. However, Kasuhama recognized the look in them. Sesshomaru was self-assured with a plan already developed. With that in regards to the promise Sesshomaru had screamed to the sky, Kasuhama believed with a frightening strength that Inuyasha _would_ be returned safely. Sesshomaru would simply not accept anything less.

"But…"

"Where are you going, Sesshomaru?" Miroku suddenly said. He walked closer to the lord. Only Sesshomaru noticed Tetsusaiga's minute vibrations; it was answered by the sword at his side. "Where are you going to that we cannot come along?"

Sesshomaru eyed the man thoughtfully. It was pleasant, if not disquieting, to meet a human with such foresight. He answered in a nonplussed tone, turning his back to them again:

"Wolf country."

"Ah," a small voice quipped through the thoughtful silence. "A marvelous idea."

"Myouga?" Kagome said down to her shoulder. "You're still here?"

The flea demon bristled and mumbled despondently, "Yes. Why the look? You'd think I wasn't wanted…"

"You left again, you coward!" Shippo suddenly shouted and took his place on Kagome's other shoulder. He had a Totoro bandage on his bruised temple but was otherwise unharmed. "Some help you are. Do you even know what happened here?"

"Now listen here!"

"Quiet, you two, this isn't helping." Kagome commanded. The two demons obeyed. The miko ignored the heated glares shooting across her collarbones.

"Yes, well," Myouga coughed into his little hand. "As I said, that is a commendable idea, Lord Sesshomaru. The Wolves have not been called upon by the Western Kingdom in many years. Although…all's hoping they still are not sore about being left out of the fight with the Dragon Leader, Ryuukotsusei."

Sesshomaru did not reply.

"Wolf country?" Sango asked.

"Yes," Yasuo hummed, rising to his feet. He eyed the pack-mates strangely. "Don't you know? You had a prince from the Wolf Kingdom amongst you a few weeks ago…"

"Kouga!" Kagome said. She rolled her eyes. "Oh, duh."

"Will Kouga be willing to help?" Miroku asked Myouga.

Myouga rubbed his chin. "It's not so much Prince Kouga, but his uncle. The Ookami Leader can be a strange fellow but he is extremely loyal. The Wolves are the only kingdom who remained allies with Lord Touga after the news of Lady Izayaoi and her pregnancy was announced. Wolves care more about actions as proof of character rather than blood or social rank. They claimed Lord Touga had proven himself enough and were also impressed with Lady Izayaoi upon meeting her."

"Makes sense," Miroku mused with a small smirk. "Kouga was never bothered that Kagome was human or that their children would be half-breeds like Inuyasha."

He chuckled quietly when Kagome turned beet-red.

He continued more seriously, "And even though he and Inuyasha fight constantly and insult each other's heritage, Kouga has never been exceptionally cruel to Inuyasha like how _some_ demons treat hanyous."

Sesshomaru, again, did not reply. He waited patiently for the explanation to be done with so that there was no struggle when the demons and humans went separate ways. He couldn't have Inuyasha's "friends" moronically follow them. There was a low chance that the human village would be sucked into the war since Inuyasha was already captured. It would better if they stayed on human lands. Sesshomaru seriously doubted Inuyasha would appreciate his friends' deaths after his rescue if they chased after their own demise into Youkai country.

"Can't we come? We could be some help…and we _know_ Kouga." Kagome tried.

Myouga answered, "No, Lord Sesshomaru is correct. No human has crossed royal Youkai borders and lived to tell the tale. You…you will have to trust him…and wait…"

Miroku, Sango, Kagome, and Shippo shared a morose look. It was so frustrating. Through this whole ordeal between the brothers, they had either been ignored, refused, or helpless to do anything at all. But it was something they had to accept. This plight between Inuyasha and Sesshomaru, between the brothers and their father's kingdom, began long before either of them had been born. It would need to end without their influence as well.

Sesshomaru took the silence as their answer. He turned again. "Rin will go with you," he stated, acknowledging with a glance when Rin tottered closer to them. There was no argument. Kagome grabbed the little girl's hand and nodded. Sesshomaru then did a surprising thing—he looked Kagome square in the eye and nodded back. He turned to Miroku next; the man was stunned by the sudden attention. Sesshomaru held out his hand.

"Give me Tetsusaiga."

Inuyasha's pack-mates immediately stiffened and readied for confrontation. Miroku glared. He opened his mouth to speak but his air flittered out in surprise when Sesshomaru's fingers slowly curled around Tetsusaiga's handle. Miroku could see the sword pulse in warning. But there was no sparking. No burning. He was too much in shock to stop it when Sesshomaru took Tetsusaiga out of his grasp. Tetsusaiga was slid in next to Tenseiga, to both swords' delight. Sesshomaru ignored their song and examined his palm. He had felt an uncomfortable burn when handling his brother's sword and indeed, his skin was slightly red. Sesshomaru was sure that the pain and damage would worsen exponentially if he tried to use it in battle. No need, he desired for it but would not unsheathe it. Tetsusaiga was informed of this by its brother and lessened the heat it poured into Sesshomaru's hip.

"I will return it to him," he said simply to Miroku's slack-jawed face. He turned. "Come. We do not have much time."

All of his soldiers nodded. Quietly and quickly, they jumped out of the caves and down the mountainside. Nagaharu suddenly was on his feet and he ran in front of Sesshomaru. He made a deep, awkward-looking bow.

"Let us come!" he shouted to his feet. "_Please! _It is my fault this all happened. Please…"

Gengo, Fumina, and Jinsei calmly joined their leader's side and bowed as well. Upside down, Fumina could see tears dripping down his face again.

A few seconds passed and Sesshomaru answered coldly, but not cruelly, "I did not tell you to stay. It _is_ your fault. You will come and resolve your mistake."

"Yes!" Nagaharu wiped his face, smiling broadly, and he and his gang gathered their things. They ran after the soldiers.

Sesshomaru was at the rocky ledge, Jakken near his feet, when one last voice stopped him.

"Come back safely, Lord Sesshomaru," Rin said brightly. Sniffles shook her voice slightly. "Bring Inuyasha back safely! Don't let him get hurt anymore!"

Kagome squeezed the girl's hand and stared hard at Sesshomaru's straight shoulders. "Better do, Sesshomaru. O-or you'll regret it."

"Right!"

"He better be in one piece!"

"We will not accept anything less."

Sesshomaru did not look back. But they could see his nod and they could see his fingertips caress each other again before gliding softly over Tetsusaiga.

Then he was gone with the blurring speed of his nature.

* * *

Inuyasha woke up pissed. He squeezed his eyes tight against the blaring ache of his skull, kicked his leg frustratingly from the too-tight bandages around his calf, and wriggled against his restraints and because of a growing pressure in his lower abdomen.

Oh yes, Inuyasha was pissed and he _needed _to piss!

"Damn it," he growled. Inuyasha tried to focus on his surroundings. It took a little longer than usual because of the damage to his head. He froze upon the sight he woke up to. The ground.

A chuckle to his right made him stiffen. "Good thing you stopped moving," Shirabaku said. "It would have been a long fall."

They were still up in the air on the dragon's back. They had traveled far while he was unconscious. The ground below him was unfamiliar and he had traveled across the land many times over the years. Of course, it had been mainly human lands. The terrain below was peeking through melted snow and although flush with green grasses, sprawled out trees, and decorative stone formations, the place seemed desolate and empty. It seemed abandoned, like the lands of a farmer would look when he is forced to leave it. No longer touched by loving hands, the patting of running feet, the land looked empty of life and yearning for the attention of proud ownership.

"Welcome to the Western Kingdom," Shirabaku said, almost sadly. "Isn't it beautiful?"

"Feh," Inuyasha answered. He was distracted by the tightening of his chest and the itching in the soles of his feet.

There was something in the air here—something in the grass, in the dirt, in the very smell that filled his nostrils. Inuyasha was never taught about the use of blood magic by the Inu-Youkai. How they marked their territory in a more thorough manner than normal dogs do, through the very essence of their bodies and the auras of their wild spirits. The life of the Inu-Youkai flowed through the land and the life of the land flowed through the dog-people. They were connected intimately to each other. Special humans could feel their own connections at times to the nature around them, those who consciously searched out for it or were sensitive enough to the heartbeat beneath the soil and under bark. But Youkai were different than humans. They _were_ nature, not just stewards of it. Inuyasha had too much human blood to hear the whispers on the wind or the way the grass crooned at the feel of his aura. The land celebrated in its quiet way the return of one who had the strongest blood of them all—the blood of the Inu-no-Taisho. Inuyasha couldn't hear the old language but he could feel it. He had lived closely amongst nature, its beauties and dangers, ever since he was forced to it when he was a child. His mother too had been one of the sensitive humans and had often taken him on long, peaceful walks through trees and wildflowers. She would sit him on her lap and they would listen together to the birdsong, the flutter of leaves, and the distant keening of wolves.

Inuyasha felt a peace drift over him and a tell-tale prickling behind his eyes. Any peace he had felt in human-owned forests was dull compared to this, and was too often overshadowed by the mind-numbing terror his young self felt being all alone and unprotected.

Inuyasha's demon blood instinctively acknowledged the call of the land and purple stripes slowly knitted down from his temples. He swallowed against a building lump of desire to call out to the lonely land below. He would run through it, the demon half of his soul assured the earth, if only he could.

"Where is everyone?" Inuyasha didn't realize he had spoken aloud, in a demonically gruff voice, until Shirabaku answered.

"The people are lost. They've abandoned the land because they are convinced it is cursed." Shirabaku didn't say it but the unvoiced '_because of you'_ could still be detected. "They hole themselves up in disgusting human huts and refuse to leave. They live in fear and _disrespect_. If the Royal Elders decide to announce that you live, they will probably call out for your blood, thinking it will appease the homeland's wrath. But they are _fools_. We brought this upon ourselves long before your father took a human woman. We do not do the rituals anymore. The children are rarely sent out on their first hunt. We have grown accustomed to trade, human tools instead of our own claws. I don't think the people even hear the songs of the night anymore…"

Strange, Inuyasha thought. The land seemed lonely and sad, not wrathful.

He then regarded Shirabaku from the corner of his eye. The general wore human-looking armor and had human-styled weapons at his side. He wondered if Shirabaku knew about his hypocrisy.

But Shirabaku noticed his stare, looked down at himself, and sighed. "It is a difficult position, Inuyasha. I yearn for the days of old _so_ much…but I have to resort to human weaponry for an edge in the war. The humans are surprisingly clever, if not crude and unappreciative of the world around them. Think what you will of me, Inuyasha, but I will bring our people back to the old ways and I will punish your brother for leaving us to squander in the dark. He should have been here to lead us. Your father may have had an unhealthy affection for humans but he was a great leader. Sesshomaru learned under him. He should not have abandoned us but taken up his father's mantle! Lord Touga would never have ordered his own kin slaughtered! Sesshomaru should have looked for a cure! He should have pleaded to the homeland for special fruit, herbs, meat, anything to quell the disease. But no, he _killed_ and terrorized our people! Leadership is not all about the sword, Inuyasha, no matter what your brother thinks. War is necessary at times, as I have accepted, but when I defeat Sesshomaru, the sword will be sheathed and I will lower my claws. I will vanquish the fear of our people with a gentle hand."

Inuyasha listened, enraptured by Shirabaku's continual slip of saying "our people" to a hanyou. The supposed cause of all this mess. "You want to be Inu-no-Taisho?" he murmured suspiciously.

Shirabaku tensed and slowly sighed again. "I could never be Inu-no-Taisho, Inuyasha. I do not have the blood for it…as you do. Unless the homeland accepts my blood, it could never be. But I will help in any way I can to bring stability back to this kingdom."

Kasuhama and Yasuo had once explained the war underneath a tree, seemingly years ago. Yasuo had said, '_For Sesshomaru…it it to unify the territory again.' _And Kasuhama added later, '_Soon, large quantities of our people, uninfected, gathered together and vowed to leave the land and its curse. The leader, the one Sesshomaru supposedly killed during the peace negotiation, and many others who followed him, including General Shirabaku, announced that they found Sesshomaru unfit to rule the lands. They broke off from the homeland, despite Sesshomaru and the Royal Court's attempts to have them stay.' _Inuyasha had listened well then, as he did now. He was fascinated by anything to do with his family and his father's kingdom, all of the people who had denied him and wished to kill him. He couldn't help it, like he couldn't help how his veins hummed in pleasure from being so close to his father's lands. It was strange hearing this. Shirabaku wanted to bring stability to the nation he had helped fracture apart.

"About the guy you think Sesshomaru killed…your leader, I guess…" Inuyasha left his question hanging. He wasn't sure what to ask really. It was just part of the explanation about the war and the plague, about the broken kingdom he was undeniably connected to, that was never fully answered.

Surprisingly, Shirabaku chuckled. "No, Inuyasha. I did not go into this war just because he died. I actually do not believe Sesshomaru killed him. It was just a good excuse." He hummed thoughtfully. The dead leader was left unnamed. Inuyasha didn't mind. The guy was out of the picture now and was perhaps never really that important. Shirabaku's next words confirmed Inuyasha's suspicions that this general had always been the one leading the rebellion, at one time even behind the scenes of a political landscape before he'd stepped forward in war. "He was a fool too. Too full of flowery words and silly promises. But he only cared about gaining power. It wasn't about the people or the homeland for him. I was relieved that he died. We argued too much and it was easier to handle everything after he was gone."

Inuyasha looked down at the ground once more, head buzzing from Shirabaku's speech. It sounded like something the demon-man had wanted to say for a long while. He watched as the terrain below became dark, patches of thick blackness mottling the landscape like scars. Inuyasha didn't know it but those scars were where so many diseased, and mistakenly diseased, bodies had burned. The scent of the land dissipated into that of smoke and all-around dirtiness. And then there were scattered houses slowly growing thicker, looking similar to human cities like Shirabaku had mentioned. The streets were empty. Nobody looked up at the sky to see the visitors coming forth. Inuyasha's eyes followed a broken stoned path leading up to a large, elaborate, and closed-off estate. The gates were huge, close enough for him to touch if he could get his wrists untied. The estate too seemed influenced by human tastes, constructed out of polished red wood and crafted gold. Pathways curled around into beautiful gardens and open, roofed hallways. The only difference was the murals that decorated every flat wall and the statues of ferocious Inu-Youkai guarding either side of the gate. Inuyasha couldn't see the murals well from his viewpoint but guessed correctly that they depicted Inu-Youkai as well. His father's home. His brother's home. While riveting, it was disappointing at the same time, like he had built it up too much in his youthful imagination.

Or maybe his view was tainted by the tightening of his gut when the dragon lowered.

They touched ground on the hugely wide stoned path coming up the steps and through the gate, leading to the front porch. Inuyasha craned his head and saw five of the oldest demons he had ever seen standing there. One grinned wickedly at him. Another, the one in the middle, with a long beard, stepped forward and regarded him with cold brownish eyes.

"Hello, hanyou Inuyasha," he said in a surprisingly clear and firm voice. "Welcome to the Kingdom of the Inu-Youkai."

Inuyasha wrinkled his nose. "Yo," he said rudely, beginning his defiance.

"Where can I piss around here?"

* * *

They traveled quickly, following a silently irate and impatient Sesshomaru with great difficulty. It would take a day and a half to get even _close_ to the borders of wolf land and they needed to hurry. Jakken rode on Ah-Un, the animal having been summoned when the toad couldn't keep up. The group swept through landscapes too fast for it to be appreciated. They tore through fields, leaving human farmers nearly concussed from the wind, and through forests and swamps and over hills of rock. Nobody complained about the speed. They ignored any old wounds they had and drank or ate on the run if needed.

Tomi, Kuma, and Yasuo watched Kasuhama sprint next to Sesshomaru; they couldn't hear the conversation if there was one. Only Tomi among the three had ever traveled to the Land of the Wolves before, but it was hundreds of years ago before any of this had started. Tomi breathlessly told them his memories but seriously doubted the kingdom was like he recalled.

"I just hope it is still as beautiful as I remember," Tomi said.

The three stopped their talking when Kasuhama backtracked to them. Nagaharu, Gengo, Fumina, and Jinsei moved up as well.

"So," Jinsei hissed. "What is the plan?"

Sesshomaru had explained it in simple, elegant terms. Kasuhama reiterated it bluntly, to the barest truth of what the plan _really_ was.

"Well…we get in, get on our damn knees and beg, or threaten them if they disagree. However the conversation with the Wolf Boss goes."

Tomi chuckled. Kuma groaned and asked sarcastically, "He does realize that that's pretty much begging for slaughter, right?"

Kasuhama smirked. "Oh yes, of course."

"Well, alright then. How much farther?"

Sesshomaru slowed down before Kasuhama could answer. The soldiers looked at each other quizzically and sniffed the air. There was no scent of wolf. In fact, for a forest, the smells were amazingly simple and few. They instinctively huddled closer together, eyeing the large canopy of branches with wariness. There was something odd here. The forest always felt alive to them but in here, in the humid dark and cramped vines, the place seemed ready to either speak or swallow them whole.

It did the former.

"Young lord," said a breezily deep voice. The soldiers flinched and readied for an attack. Branches continued to creak but no wind blew. "Your sword's voice is so much stronger."

"Bokusenou," Sesshomaru stated simply. "You speak far from your forest."

Bokusenou's face did not emerge from any trunk. His voice continued to speak in a muffled, quiet manner, since he was conversing from a long distance through the vines and roots of the trees. "I wished to do so. I felt the pulse of your homeland quicken for a royal's return but I felt your presence here. I was…curious."

Sesshomaru's hand clenched and then forcefully relaxed and caressed the hilts of two swords at his waist. Tetsusaiga's and Tenseiga's scabbards quivered from the proximity to their creator's spirit.

Bokusenou filled the sudden silence. "Your brother was taken," he said knowingly. "You search for help from the wolves." Sesshomaru did not answer and did not question how the tree knew. His father's acquaintance always somehow found out things. Roots traveled far, he guessed.

"Change has come over you, young lord. Tenseiga sings sweetly and Tetsusaiga rests patiently in your presence. If there were time, I would ask you of your thoughts on all that has transpired. But time waits for no one. I have stretched myself far in order to help you. These trees trust me and have agreed to shorten your way, if you will allow it."

Sesshomaru looked around at the forest and his followers behind him. He wondered how but refused to ask. "Very well," he said imperially.

A chuckle made the leaves shiver. A soldier gasped when a vine suddenly snaked around his ankle. More and more slithered out, trapping the feet of everyone.

"Agh," Kuma growled, "what's going on!"

Sesshomaru was calm as the vines traveled up his chest. "Be still," he commanded.

It was hard to obey when trees suddenly began to shake and the ground dipped from beneath them.

"We-we're sinking!"

The soldier who shouted quickly disappeared, pulled under into the soil like it was quicksand. Screams were covered by green lines and more soldiers were pulled down into the earth.

"Well," Nagaharu said with a nervous giggle. "This will certainly be a story to te-E-AH!"

Sesshomaru was the last one. He allowed the vines to come around his head and encase him in a kind of shell. Bokusenou whispered in his ear, "I am too far to release your brother. I will leave the rescuing to you. But rest assured, young Lord Sesshomaru, I will do what I can to help the little pup as he waits for you."

Sesshomaru wondered what sorts of things Tenseiga and Tetsusaiga told Bokusenou through the wooden scabbards when things went dark and the smell of wet soil invaded his nose.

* * *

Inuyasha sat, bladder empty (one kindness, at least), and was damn confused.

The Elders had all introduced themselves, like he cared, and Inuyasha had waited for all hell to break loose. Instead, the politeness had continued. The binds around his wrists had stayed and he was pulled roughly by some burly guard. Ukyou, who had been kicked off the dragon right away and complained loudly the whole trip, considerably brightened at the harsh treatment. But so far, the chafing on his wrists was the only inflicted pain. For now. Inside, Inuyasha had been momentarily distracted by the elegant décor of the inner palace. Paper screens with ink pictures illustrating history he'd never learned traveled down the longest hallways he'd ever seen. There, he had been separated from everyone else. The soldiers were offered housing at the barracks, assured of no ill treatment from the Western soldiers inhabiting them; Shirabaku and Ukyou were shuffled away by nervous servants to get cleaned up.

Inuyasha was stunned when he got a set of his own, even more nervous, servants. A girl and a boy, younger looking than him. They bowed deeply. "If…if you will follow us, L…Lord Inuyasha, we are to get you refreshed for supper."

"Supper?" Inuyasha barked incredulously. "I didn't have my ass kidnapped and dragged over half of the country to have _supper_."

The servants looked at each other, surprised by the hanyou's crude way of speaking. Not to mention the fact that they were so close to a _legend_—a spoken of curse—the embodiment of a time in history that was spoken of only in whispers. They flinched when Yogo addressed Inuyasha.

"It would be in your best interests if you conceded to this treatment for now. I am sure it will be…an _enlightening_ experience for someone like you."

Inuyasha bristled from the elegant insult. There was at least that to remind Inuyasha that hell was due for him soon. The Elders, like this Yogo-Bastard, treated him politely but in a cruel and cold manner that reminded him of the Sesshomaru of his youth before the Daiyoukai's punished him. They were biding time. They probably wanted to get something out of him before they struck. Inuyasha had no idea what. He figured it was just the satisfaction of messing with his head. Luckily, he had dealt with Sesshomaru for over a hundred years. He wasn't one to fall into a false sense of security just because of a bath and a hot meal. Yogo blinked in surprise when he lifted his nose and smirked.

"Tch. The pleasure's all _yours._"

Inuyasha snickered to himself and followed the wide-eyed servants. He hated being even this little bit obedient but was smart enough to know that he was in way over his head here. The auras rippling from these Elders were…_terrifying_. Especially that Ketsueki-guy. And the one who looked like he could sharpen a stone with his nose. The only one he wasn't sure about was that Oomuranishi, the oldest one who had the strongest aura despite looking so feeble. He had looked at Inuyasha with calm, slightly foggy eyes…and a corner of his mouth had gently quirked up. Not enough to be a smile or an evil leer; it might have been an old twitch, like the one Shinuguchi had under his left eye. Now _that_ blob of lard was worrisome (hell, they _all _were). He hoped the fat-ass didn't sit on him as part of their soon-to-come torture.

Inuyasha flexed his bound fingers when a rush of helplessness quivered his nerves. He didn't even have Tetsusaiga. _Shit,_ he thought. _Sesshomaru better hurry up_.

Sesshomaru's promise—_I will save you, little brother!—_strengthened Inuyasha as it echoed within him, overpowering the small amount of doubt he had that Sesshomaru would come in time…or come at all.

Now, here he was, sitting in a bathing room that was bigger than the hut his mother and he had shared. Inuyasha stared down at his toes whose dirty skin stood out in contrast to the pale polished floor. The servants floundered about in a jerky fashion, filling up the tub with buckets and buckets of warm water he didn't give a shit about where they got from. His nose tingled from a calming scent of sandalwood. They were preparing to give him a royal treatment, a captured and dirt/blood-encrusted half-breed with his hands tied behind his back. He snorted. It was kind of funny that they had agreed to go this far. Inuyasha waited for these servants to run off in stupid terror, insultingly refuse to touch him, or maybe even hold his head underwater and get it over with before the Elders got a piece of him. This timid act was getting annoying.

His ears flicked when he heard whispering. The two servants stood outside the door and probably figured his weaker half-demon senses couldn't detect them. It would be typical.

"What should we do? Should…should we just ask?"

"Uh, maybe we should just do it ourselves."

"Really! But… what if he decides to, I don't know, go on a rampage or something?"

"They want him clean and we could always tie him back up later."

"But he's…he's _alive_, you know! He survived all these years. And, can't you feel it? He's strong. Human blood or not. We wouldn't stand a chance!"

Inuyasha lifted his head curiously. The conversation wasn't really going the way he expected. On a whim, he decided to have a little fun before being sent off to slaughter. "Oi," he said firmly, "I can hear you, you know."

The servants squeaked and sheepishly came through the door. He blinked in surprise when they bowed. The girl spoke, "I-I apologize. That…that was rude of us."

"Please forgive us, Lord Inuyasha."

Inuyasha grunted in disgust. "Stop," he barked at their warily raised heads and wide eyes, "you don't need to pretend."

"What-"

"What do you mean?"

"Feh! Just stop the sniveling act. You're not fooling anyone."

The girl and boy, Inuyasha could tell they were siblings from his nose, looked at each other again. "Um, we're not sure…"

"We're just following orders."

"Have we displeased you?"

"Displeased me…" Inuyasha scoffed. He slowly leaned forward, suddenly feeling like he was talking to an annoying combo of Rin and Nagaharu. "Look. You don't need to treat me this way. You don't need to call me 'lord'. Hell, you don't even need to follow that Yogo-bastard's orders. It's not like he really gives a shit whether I'm clean or not. Like I said, I'm not here for supper. I'll bet that as soon as you take me to them, I'm going to get my ass handed to me and be thrown in a pit somewhere or something. You don't need to treat me like I'm sort of royal, 'cuz I'm not. I know what this place thinks of me. I was supposed to be dead this whole time, you know. Those Elders of yours are frickin' pissed. This ain't going to be some happy picnic in the yard."

The servants absorbed his speech in silence. After another moment passed, the boy slowly sat down. The girl was surprised by his free choice and rocked her weight unsurely from foot to foot.

"Ko…" she whispered.

Ko looked at Inuyasha as boldly as he was comfortable doing; he pondered over hanyou ears and a suikan his trained eyes could tell was tailored for regal use. He leaned forward a bit and asked in hushed tones, "You're really him? The Great Lord Touga's second son?" Inuyasha nodded. Ko grew flustered with excitement. "And did Lord Sesshomaru…did he really know…?"

"Ko!" his sister reprimanded.

"Kane…!"

"You can't just ask such a thing!"

"But Kane, don't you want to know?"

Inuyasha smirked and interrupted the little spat. "Yeah, Sesshomaru knew. Kept me his little secret, I guess."

The twins fell silent with awe. Then they pretty much exploded with long, held-back curiosity. Who would pass up the chance of talking to a nation's greatest intrigue and shame!

"Why?"

"Did he visit you often?"

"Is your mother still alive?"

"Why would she still be alive, Ko, you idiot! Humans don't live that long!"

"Well, how long will _you_ live? Do hanyous live as long as demons?"

"Can you transform at all?"

"Are your ears stuck like that?"

"They look so soft!"

"Is that fire-rat?"

"Is it true that you're the same hanyou who's hunting Naraku and the Jewel of Four Souls?"

"Hey!" Kane's shout quieted the room down. She looked at Inuyasha and asked softly, "Does Lord Sesshomaru know you're here?"

Inuyasha shook himself out of his stunned stupor from the barrage of questions. He grew somber and flexed his fingers again. "Yeah," he said softly.

Something in his expression softened Kane's own. She smiled gently. "He's a good brother then?"

A breathy chortle escaped Inuyasha. He swallowed back more laughter and slowly shook his head in wonderment. The twins were confused by his sudden laugh-attack.

"Sure…" he answered. "Heh. We'll see."

* * *

GASP!

"HA! Oh _shit_!"

Cough. Cough.

"Ah, ah! Get off, get off! You're not pulling me down again, you-you tree suckers!"

"Calm down. Don't piss them off!"

Wheeze.

Giggles.

"Wow. Heh. Say, Gengo, wouldn't it be great if we could always travel like that? Sure'd be nice in winter."

"Shut up, Haru."

"Ah, Fumina. Come now! That was an experience!"

"Some experience," Kuma grumbled. He pulled himself up from the crater his vine-bubble had caused, having traveled under the ground at alarming speeds and broken through the topsoil. He didn't even want to _think_ about how deep they'd been. He dusted himself off and pulled at random bits of vine still sticking to him. "Ah hell," he grumbled. "I have a new respect for nature now…I'm never going to piss on a tree again."

At his side, the earth started to rumble and sink inward. He screamed when it suddenly exploded up and out, flinging earth everywhere; another vine bubble popped up out of the debris and unraveled like weakened tentacles. Sesshomaru stepped out with barely even any dirt on him. He showed no signs of being shaken at how rapidly the demon-enhanced vines had pulled them.

The Daiyoukai looked around. Kasuhama walked up to his side. "We have been taken past the barrier," he informed his lord. The barrier he spoke of was similar to the one around the Western Kingdom; it kept the area hidden from the eyes of lesser demons and humans. Bokusenou had saved them from plenty of travel.

Sesshomaru nodded and walked forward towards a medium-sized mountainside. They had popped up right at its bottom. The soldiers watched him go and surveyed their surroundings. The forest behind them stopped ten feet before the mountain's slope began. If it could be called a slope; the mountain, devoid of any foliage at all, raised more like a stone barricade. The Inu-Youkai felt their veins thrum from the hidden power of the area, power hidden behind this girth of rock. They shuffled in agitation. Their Inu spirits didn't like standing still here.

Kuma leaned over to Kasuhama and Tomi, who watched as Sesshomaru's outline slowly started to fizzle and line with red. "So…what are we doing?"

"Shh," Kasuhama answered. His stare was riveted on his lord.

Tomi looked at the disgruntled Kuma with twinkling eyes. "We are at the gate to the Land of the Wolves," he whispered.

Kuma looked around at the barren looking "gate". "Is that so? And we get in…how?"

Tomi grinned.

"Lord Sesshomaru's going to have to sing."

Kuma blinked.

And blinked again.

"Uh…wait…Did you say _sing_?"

Kasuhama groaned. Really, did Kuma have to talk at _every_ turn!

Tomi snickered, which frankly freaked Kuma out a little bit, and dragged the other soldier back. He whispered in his ear. Kuma noticed that the whole lot of them had gone silent, even the grave-robbing gang. The air seemed to shiver in anticipation.

"The Wolf Kingdom is much more traditional than we are. The wolves care more about song than about blood, as we do. I have heard it told that the Ookami clan was the ones who taught our Old Ones how to sing in the very beginning."

"Oookay…and Lord Sesshomaru has to do what now?"

"The only way we can get in is if he sings the ancient melody that ties us together as allies. Just watch and learn something, whelp."

Kuma frowned but did as he was told by his superior.

Sesshomaru became completely engulfed with his youki. It fluctuated around him and gave away the condition of his Inner Youkai—sparking in impatience, wildly spinning around with concern, pulsing with the desire to _get out_ and get back who was _his_ responsibility! His body showed his control. He calmly raised his head, ignoring the way his hair billowed around like an invisible wind tousled it. No one saw his face as his eyes closed, his lips parted, and the rippling notes of a canine song rumbled from his throat.

It filtered down into a low gravely roar, singing about dark days of war between two species who used to be kin. He sang the history about long battles, sad funerals, lost pups and parents, broken friendships.

Kuma lifted a surprised hand to the lump caught in his throat.

Sesshomaru's transformed voice was clear and strong in the wordless song. The tone slowly rose and hesitated slightly in a warbling note. The beginnings of negotiation between the Ookami and Inu. The nervous beginnings of peace long hoped for. It soon gained strength, grew higher in a steady rising. More talks. Some suspicion. The fighting is done for now. But the questioning lingers down below in the way Sesshomaru's throat quivers slightly. Will peace come? Or will they be forever denied the kinship these two clans had once shared?

The song suddenly exploded in joy without preamble. Sesshomaru's hand raised a small amount and his head fell back as he keened in a more wolfish-like howl about the acceptance of peace, of joyous homecoming, embraces from missed friends. It told of promises and strong declarations of loyalty. No more! The differences between them will not tear apart their bond again. The Ookami and Inu live under the same moon they both love.

The last note echoed long after Sesshomaru's tired throat ceased vibrating. He closed his dry lips.

They waited and watched as the invisible musical tone floated up the mountainside. As though it possessed a body, it caressed the rock and the rock creaked, shifted, and bulged. Thin lines cracked down and joined together in crisscross patterns like breaking ice. The cracks formed a rectangular door hundreds of feet high. The cracks glowed with a blue-tinted light until the entire area was engulfed, shining around Sesshomaru like it was about to claim him for the next life. He stood immobile and unafraid. The light hummed. And then abruptly, the light blinked out. It revealed a door-like hole, elaborate carvings of wolves poking out of the stone, as though real wolves had been captured in the rock for all time. Sesshomaru started to walk through.

It took half a minute before the soldiers and grave-robbing gang jumped out of their daze and ran after him.

* * *

Inuyasha fingered his hair bewilderedly. This couldn't even compete to the shower in Kagome's time. He was so damn…_clean._

Ko and Kane had been surprisingly amiable and pleasant to talk to after their initial meeting. They still treated him politely but there was an ease to the conversation that flowed from then on as they timidly untied his hands and asked for him to undress. Inuyasha spoke adamantly against it and was surprised again by their insistence. Reluctantly, (very reluctantly and with plenty of huffing and complaining and demands to keep their eyes closed) Inuyasha had gotten into the steamed and murky water. They were nice enough to allow him to clean his own body but were firm that they would care for his hair. He had appreciated that they hadn't touched his ears. They were clean anyway. Inuyasha was pretty picky about keeping his ears clean since any sort of dirt on them was irritating. Soon a gross film of earth and dried blood (from his closed-up injuries and Sesshomaru's face-blood under his nails) covered the water. He was glad to get out and again refused their help to dry off.

Really, how did Sesshomaru stand all these hands touching him!

Inuyasha made one more refusal against the expensive-looking and flowery garb Kane brought in. The twins were concerned that the Elders wouldn't be too keen about him wearing his regular clothes. His suikan was in need of a good washing and his hadagi still had a hole in it from when Sesshomaru had impaled him. After pulling them back from the twins' small attempts at cleaning and fixing the fabric, Inuyasha tucked into his clothes and snorted, reminding them again that he wasn't really a guest here. He would rather not be tortured or killed in some girly baby-blue fabric, thank you very much.

Ko and Kane then brushed and styled his hair until it shone. They went through extra lengths with it since Inuyasha said 'no' to the kimono. It was trimmed neatly and then pulled up into a high ponytail. The feeling was strange and slightly unpleasant in how it tugged at the base of his ears but Inuyasha half-heartedly ignored it. The pampering was _kind of_ nice. Being treated to this daily was no doubt why rich people were such snobs, though Inuyasha had a hard time imagining Sesshomaru sighing away in a bubble bath.

"Alright, you're all through." Ko patted his shoulder.

Inuyasha stood up and turned around to face them. The twins' mouths dropped.

"What?" Inuyasha touched his hair again and grumbled. "Whatever it is, it's your fault! I _told_ you all this stuff didn't matter." Inuyasha felt the uncomfortable experience of a _blush_ when Ko and Kane made small sounds of approval and started to eye him from several angles.

"No, no, Lord Inuyasha."

"You look _wonderful!_"

"In fact, you look remarkable, especially after I got that stain out of your sleeve." Ko chuckled and allowed Inuyasha to lightly bop him on the head.

Kane dusted some imaginary dust from his chest and then sincerely looked up at him. They were brave enough to do that now. "Truly, Lord Inuyasha…" she said softly, "you look so much like the paintings of the Great Lord Touga. You really _are_ his son."

Inuyasha flushed and quickly ducked his head. He rubbed his nape, desperately trying to will back the blood from his face and keep from stuttering something stupid.

_Like my old man…huh?_

Kane and Ko smiled at each other. The twins had accepted the hanyou quickly. It wasn't hard really. At first, their acceptance had stemmed from years of training and instinctual commands to accept the royalty in his blood, in the gold of his eyes and the white of his hair. The rest had come from his oddly endearing demeanor. No one had ever spoken to them so candidly or even _right at them_ before. Pushed by their insane curiosity to know more about Lord Touga's famous hanyou (alive! Actually alive!) and to understand how he fit into all this palace gossip about the plague, Ko and Kane had persistently pulled Inuyasha into conversation and soon sweetly and innocently came to enjoy his uncouth presence. It was nice to be acknowledged and treated as more than just docile servants, even if the prince was rude and gruff. The twins ate up the bizarre treatment.

They really would like it to continue.

Which was why their smiles wilted from worry as they mumbled together, "We will lead you to the dining hall now."

Their newly born affection grew when Inuyasha showed no signs of fear or even hesitation as he straightened his shoulders and nodded. Ko and Kane struggled against the want to prostrate themselves under the look of such dignity and strength that shone from the face so similar to the current Inu-no-Taisho and the one most loved in history.

The Elders were a terrifying lot—terribly strong and often times nasty beneath those politically correct smiles and strict manners. The twins yearned to remain around Inuyasha longer, suddenly afraid of the certainty Inuyasha had that if he walked into the dining hall…he wasn't coming back out. Ko and Kane were not completely foolish. They understood how their kingdom would want him dead. Perhaps the twins' hearts had shared that sentiment, since it was spoon-fed to them to despise the hanyou that born such hatred and betrayal in the eyes of the elderly whenever mentioned. But any such beliefs had quaked and been dutifully broken at the sight of Inuyasha alive, at the sound of his real voice, and the feel of his royally-pale locks in their fingers. He was more than a story or a rumor.

He was so _real_.

And so unlike what anyone would have assumed, if any thought was spared to the '_what If': _What if the half-breed child had lived and grown?

They would be surprised, the twins thought as one.

The smell of the prince's human blood did not even detract from the effect. Instead, it heightened the astounding intrigue and awe. Hanyous were spoken of as disgusting, bloodthirsty, and malformed creatures. The perfect villains for many bed times stories and didactic fables to keep Inu-Youkai children in their homes and away from humans. To see Lord Inuyasha so normal, so completely… _normal!-_it was just amazing. The twins were nearly riveted by the way Inuyasha's scent flowed in their canine noses—stable and complete, the two different halves coiling around each other like a dancing couple.

Not disgusting at all. Not even close.

Just…different.

Ko and Kane led Inuyasha down the hall with shuffling feet, keeping their thoughts to themselves. They often spared Inuyasha a glance, silently loving the way a despised half-breed could walk with his head so high. According to demon talk, _they_ should be feeling above Lord Inuyasha since they were full-demons, regardless of their rank as servants. It nearly made them want to giggle how they were simply unable to do it. Anyone who could sneer at the Elders—who were never very nice to Ko and Kane, hardly even gave them a fleeting look—and could talk to the twins without any care about what they thought of him, or what they could _do_ to him in the Elders' case, was someone who deserved respect and admiration. Inuyasha spoke to everyone the same and didn't attempt to change or hide who he was…

And it was so very refreshing.

Ko and Kane arrived at where supper would be held. Kane got to her knees on one side of the paper screen. Before Ko joined on the other side, he quickly whispered very quietly into Inuyasha's ear.

"Do not worry, Lord Inuyasha. We will check the food for poison."

Inuyasha raised a brow. He was a little taken back by the twins' treatment of him. When the hell had he gotten so good at making friends? "Uh…thanks…"

After a blinding smile, Ko took his position. The twins bowed as one and announced Inuyasha's presence in the most superfluous way, practically enunciating the honorific of lordship attached to his name. It made Inuyasha flush again. He didn't need to be treated this way. He almost felt like…he shouldn't be…

Yogo's voice broke through the paper screen and made him stiffen.

"Come in…_Prince_ _Inuyasha._"

Well, he was sure he was going to be treated how he was accustomed to in short order. The twins opened the paper screen doors and Inuyasha ignored whatever propriety was expected of him—what? Was he supposed to bow or something? It wasn't like he'd ever been taught any manners after his mother died—and simply stomped in, arms crossed into his sleeves, nose up.

He hoped no one noticed his nervous swallow.

* * *

"Please, Prince Inuyasha, sit and join us. I'm afraid the tea has already been served while we waited for you."

Inuyasha sneered at the small tone of sarcasm chiming in the way Yogo said his name. He contemplated keeping up some rebellion but the auras of these Elders made his hackles rise and he wasn't privy to bringing hell down upon him too soon. He needed to survive. If that meant sitting down on some pillow and drinking green tea, well…alright then.

He just won't drink the tea. Ha!

Inuyasha sat immediately in a cross-legged position, smug in how the tick in Fat-Ass's eye grew more pronounced by his small show of continued rudeness. He discreetly looked around the room. All five of the Royal Board members were present, including Shirabaku and the Ukyou-Brat who fiddled with the collar of his newly acquired kimono with glee. He heard the screens shut and the soft patter of Ko's and Kane's feet echoing away. Inuyasha inhaled the aroma of muggy tea-leaves when he felt the keen prickling of eyes on his person. No doubt he was being stared at—not every day did a person you thought was dead suddenly walk into a room. He was compelled to find the source of the strongest gaze. Four of the Elders actually busied themselves with sipping their tea, either glancing up periodically or refusing to see him; Shirabaku sat rigidly like the soldier he was and Ukyou kept admiring the prissily styled fabric he wore. The only person who kept their eyes riveted on him was Oomuranishi.

Inuyasha met the gaze boldly. A thick eyebrow rose and the tired-looking eyes sparkled with a humor that wasn't shown in any other part of his face. It was this demon who finally broke the silence.

"You…look so much…like your father…" Inuyasha blinked curiously from the warm tone. Many of the Elders tensed and there was the small sound of china cracking. Oomuranishi continued on unhurriedly. "You have…the same fire…in your eyes…Though you possess your mother's…sweet mouth…"

The words were spoken softly, without any derision or coldness. In fact, if Inuyasha had any experience to compare it to, he'd notice it was the kind of tone a proud grandparent would use.

Inuyasha remembered Sesshomaru's surprising confession from just that morning. His mother had actually stayed here once. He regarded his surroundings with new interest, suddenly wondering if she had ever sat in this room with these Elders like he did now. "You knew my mother?"

"Yes…" the oldest dog nodded slowly. His skin was so thin-looking that Inuyasha foolishly feared it would rip from the movement. "We had a few…pleasant chats…such a soft, soft creature…"

Inuyasha's gruff expression softened a bit as he thought about those words, gaining a kind of appearance that reminded Oomuranishi of the very woman he spoke of.

Another harsh clink of china broke the rather congenial moment. Inuyasha's face hardened and he turned to Yogo. The demon let go of his cup and stroked his long beard with agitated pulls. Everything about his body was smelted out of harsh stone, though his voice almost sounded welcoming. "Yes, Prince Inuyasha, I too will have to admit to your likeness to the late Inu-no-Taisho, may his soul be at rest in the earth."

_Actually, he'd be at rest in my eye. _But Inuyasha held his tongue.

"I'd say such a look suits you. It was a hairstyle your father wore regularly." Yogo's eyes flickered to the top of Inuyasha's head. "Though he neglected to have such…accessories…"

Inuyasha bristled and said ears rotated around in agitation. He crossed his arms tighter, keeping his mouth closed for now. He wasn't nearly as comfortable shooting out a battle cry and tearing up the place without Tetsusaiga at his side. And truthfully, Inuyasha wanted to keep his wits about him and not risk the possibility of succumbing to his demon blood. He knew he was in danger, his blood burbled with heat, though the situation was tame enough to keep him calm. It looked like he was just being called in for a "chat", for lack of a better word. He would ride it out for as long as he could; maybe wait and see if an opportunity arose to gain a weapon or, pride willing, escape and run the hell out.

Yogo continued. "We are glad you were able to join us," he ignored Inuyasha's snort. "Forgive us for the timing. We became aware of your…existence, so to speak, nary a short time ago. It was a shock for us to learn Lord Touga had another pup roaming the world. If we had only known…we would have met long ago."

"Yeah well, life's a bitch sometimes, neh?" Inuyasha grinned wickedly.

"Hmm."

Hisagawa placed down his cup and interlaced his long, dagger-like fingers, placing them against his wiry mouth. "Tell us…" he glanced at Yogo, "_Prince _Inuyasha, how was it that you lived for so long without the kingdom knowing? We have had a hard time gaining straight answers from your brother, Lord Sesshomaru."

Inuyasha raised a brow. So the polite act was over (ah, so soon?) and now they were cutting through to the nitty-gritty. Inuyasha couldn't say he was sorry for the change of pace. The little amount of forced pleasantries out of Yogo's mouth had made him nauseous. Besides, he needed to get some information too.

Like why he was here. What they were planning to do with him.

Inuyasha slowly smirked. "Feh. Not like Sesshomaru's much of a talker."

"True," Shinuguchi conceded through plump lips. He rubbed a hand over his rounded belly.

Hisagawa waited for more to the answer. Inuyasha crossed his arms tighter and shrugged a shoulder, his smirk growing. A tense and awkward silence reigned before Yogo broke it.

"It is of little consequence, by and by," he said as he slowly came to his feet. "The past is in the past and as old demons, we often forget that. Time moves long and slowly for us and sometimes our minds do not keep up. But we must remember the present now. Tell me…Prince Inuyasha, what do you know about the condition of your father's kingdom today?"

Inuyasha's lips tightened, wilting his disobedient smirk. Why did they want to know that? Would it be considered an insult if he, a hanyou, did know what was going on? Yogo and all the other board members stared him down and Inuyasha did all he could not to have his hackles rise, or fidget, or snap to get some personal space back. With impressive calm, Inuyasha hooded his features and straightened his back.

"I've heard," he said lowly.

Yogo nodded and turned slightly so that he would slowly pace around the table, in front of Inuyasha. The hanyou prince kept a steady eye on him.

"It is a sad state," Yogo whispered, walking behind Shirabaku and Ukyou like he was preparing for a strange game of Duck, Duck, Goose. "This kingdom was once prosperous and lively. It lived under many good kings and a long peace with its neighbors. The people were strong with the ways of the moon and every full moon night would be filled with song and dance. The land was happy and content. But things soon changed, as they always do. Unfortunately, none for the better."

Yogo looked pointedly at Inuyasha then and Inuyasha glared. The demon-bastard continued on unhitched. "I believe it began long before you were born. Perhaps our downfall began its descent all those years and years ago when our ancestors first agreed to alliance with a human family. Your _mother's_, I do believe. We were all very young then. I remember much controversy until the humans started a very queer tradition of leaving gifts and offerings to our people. Offerings that begged for our protection, treating us as though we were gods. We foolishly relished in it and became much too close to the human world. Soon we mastered their language, adopted their habits, bought their silly little trinkets, and moved out of the forest and into human abodes. We fell and became more and more entangled. We could not see how living up to our dedication to gentleness and loyalty would undermine our traditions, our very _heritage_."

Yogo continued walking, coming closer and closer to Inuyasha.

"We should have seen how our natural born loyalty could turn against us. An Inu-Youkai falling in _love_ with a human woman? It seemed impossible but looking back on it now…we should have foreseen it. Loyalty is oftentimes the needed fuel for love to grow. At first, I thought for sure it was merely lust. Your mother was a darling creature…like a china doll, a pretty little _plaything._" A snarl rumbled dangerously in Inuyasha's throat. Yogo smiled wickedly. "But no, Lord Touga treated her nearly as an _equal_, as though she herself had Inu-Youkai blood in her veins. We argued for months and demanded her to be returned to her people, for our alliance to be broken, to even eradicate the human court which was undermining our very existence as Youkai! But _LOVE_ was what he claimed! He _loved_ the girl and he loved the child in her belly! _You._"

Yogo was on Inuyasha's side of the table, a few steps away. Inuyasha could barely debate with himself on whether he should stand and meet the demon's threatening posture; he was strangely enthralled by the speech. Something akin to fear trickled down his spine. There was something being unsaid, some _warning_ and _accusation_ in Yogo's eyes. The other board members were tense and silent, as though they already knew the unspoken information. Which they surely did. Youki swirled lazily with pent up aggression.

"He protected you and your mother dearly," Yogo whispered. Inuyasha stiffened when Yogo bent down to one knee and, with lightening speed, fingered Inuyasha's haori sleeve. "Such as this. He did many things to ensure your lives would be safe from his angry subjects. He kept many, many secrets from us. We came to find them out slowly. It was your brother who informed us of Tenseiga and Tetsusaiga, powerful spiritual swords Lord Touga furnished without our consent or our knowledge."

The old demon paused then and looked at the hanyou curiously, dangerously. "We believed once Lord Touga had perished that the secrets would end. We adored Lord Sesshomaru—a young Inu-no-Taisho who yearned to rule differently than his father. He cared so much about tradition and the rules of the land. We had such high hopes. He was a ruler driven by conquest and power and thus…he could be manipulated so very easily. It was a wonderful time when the young lord traveled the lands and left _us_ to govern in peace. We had no worries of him being undermined by frilly weaknesses like love and affection. He thought for the nation, unlike your father who cared about equal footing with the humans. But it seems we were wrong…he is very much like his father. _You_, my dear _half-pup_, are a very dangerous and volatile secret. Sesshomaru was controllable…until it came to you. He refused us the right to kill you. He _hid_ you. What else? What other secrets does he hide? Does he too possess a young human girl who holds his heart in her hands—a heart meant only for the kingdom!"

Inuyasha kept his expression schooled. _Rin_. He couldn't let that ironic little bit of information slip.

The hanyou uncurled his fists and bared his claws when Yogo leaned forward. He thought frantically about how to protect himself while still being captured by Yogo's words. There was something else. Something _more_ was coming.

"It makes me wonder…_Prince_ Inuyasha. Why would your brother allow you to live? Tell me…did he not want to share your affection with others? Are you _loyal_ to each other? Or was he simply honoring the memory of his father so expressive in your face and your eyes? Do you know? Do you know _why_ we cannot understand why he allowed you to live?"

Unbidden, Inuyasha's tongue answered slowly. "Because I'm half-human. You're afraid that you'll lose control if everyone found out. Sesshomaru should…_care_ about that."

_He should still hate me. _

_But he doesn't anymore._

_Right?_

Yogo seemed impressed by the coolly spoken answer. The demon could tell that the young pup was nervous yet Inuyasha controlled himself spectacularly. The bearded mouth curled up into a sneer, nearly sympathetic looking.

"Oh no, _Prince_ Inuyasha. It is so much more than that. Why, we wonder, would Lord Sesshomaru allow such a threat to his throne…to live? _That_ is what we cannot understand."

Quicker than his words, Yogo's hand seared through the air and grabbed Inuyasha's hair at the base of his ponytail. Inuyasha shouted and tried to get out of the hold but suddenly a pain blossomed wickedly across his forehead and his vision darkened and then lightened into a swimming haze. He blinked through a deluge of blood trickling into his eyes and saw a nasty crack through the table in front of him. He grunted when the fingers tightened, pulling the hair taunt out of his scalp.

"Do you understand the importance of your looks, _Prince_ Inuyasha? The color of your hair. The color of your eyes. The smell of your blood even. You should be a disgusting monster incapable of intelligence. You should not be what your father so vehemently claimed as he argued for your life. _An_ _heir to the throne! An INU-NO-TAISHO! _TELL ME! _Did your brother tell you of that dirty little secret!"_

Once more, Yogo slammed Inuyasha's face into the table. He grew more enraged when he felt impressed again that the half-child did not whimper or plead. Instead, the little brat glared at him through a blood-stained face.

"I…I don't know what you're…talking about," Inuyasha slurred. "I don't want…to be t-taisho…"

Yogo relished in how that face, too much like that blasted love-struck Lord Touga's, twisted in pain and then barefaced shock when Yogo violently clawed through his long locks and severed the sign of his lineage right off his skull. The separated ponytail fell to the floor with a little thud. Jagged chunks of hair fell around Inuyasha's face. It did not even touch his shoulders anymore. Unbelievably, Inuyasha touched the back of his head and looked over at Yogo. The demon smirked at the gross dishevelment of Inuyasha's hair. He immediately looked younger and more waif-like. Unfortunately, claws would have to rake through the child's face to get rid of the powerful resemblance to those great leaders. Yogo dismissed the great desire with difficulty when Inuyasha glared again. The damn hanyou had to live…for just a little bit longer.

"You sick bastard…what the hell? I told you that I don't want to be heir! Sesshomaru can have the damn throne!"

Yogo clicked his tongue. "Well now, that's just the thing, dear _prince._ It's not his throne.

It's yours."

Inuyasha stiffened in place. For many painful seconds, his fierce expression systematically broke down into one of wary confusion. His imperial attitude cracked and revealed the youth hidden beneath. "Wh….what?"

Inuyasha flinched when Yogo chuckled.

"Would you like to know the truth, half-breed?" he said coldly. "About what Lord Touga did to his oldest son? Your father did a terrible thing before you were born. He marked your mother. But he did not mark Lord Sesshomaru's mother, which made that human wretch his one and only true mate. Do you know what that makes you, half-breed? The heir. The _true_ heir to the throne. Do you understand now why you should die? It is so much more than your disgusting blood scent. No one must know that the current Inu-no-Taisho is a bastard and that the cursed hanyou is more of a prince than he'll _ever_ be."

Inuyasha stopped breathing as his mind stuttered and tried to comprehend those words. "B-but…but I'm not the firstborn…"

Yogo shook his head disappointedly. "You think in the ways of humans. For our homeland, the mark is most important. You have not been properly accepted into the royal family. No one has claimed you as part of the pack, if you will. But the mark on your mother is enough to cast doubt and turmoil in our nation. This _must_ _not_ happen! The kingdom would fall completely. That secret, more dangerous than any before, would completely destroy _all_ trust and respect the people have for us!"

If Yogo said anything more in his rant, Inuyasha didn't hear it. He touched fingertips to his aching skull, brutally cut hair caressing the backs of his knuckles, and wallowed deeper and deeper into a terrible feeling. _Oh gawd…_he whispered in his mind, _that's why. That's why Sesshomaru hated…hates me. No. No. Oh no! Shit! What does this mean? Was it all a trick then? He couldn't have just changed his mind about me! Not after that—not after what our old man did to him! No! No! No! Why did he let me live then? Was he trying to get revenge? No! Why would he do that? Why would the old man _do_ such a thing to him! It's no wonder he hates my guts. No…no…_

_Is he really going to come for me?_

_Why would he?_

Hard fingers gripped his chin and wrenched Inuyasha away from his thoughts. He was too stuck in shock and that terrible, terrible feeling of doubt and guilt to free himself. He swam uncertainly within his own injured head and could barely understand Yogo's final words.

"Luckily for us," Yogo said in a sweet manner, "no one will to need know of this dirty secret. And _you_, dear hanyou heir, will still serve your kingdom. You will make up for your family's mistakes. The people pleaded with the land for a cure and it was given to us in the most surprising of packages. I should thank you now…before you are too incapacitated to understand, half-pup, so…thank you. Now…

I'm afraid that our little tea party will have to be cut short."

One final whack to the table and Inuyasha slumped into unconsciousness, his heart still gripped with a powerful grieving guilt.


	37. Negotiations

**AN: **Epigraph from the song "Breath" by Breaking Benjamin. **  
**

* * *

**

* * *

The General**  
**Chapter Thirty Seven**

* * *

_I'm going all the way, get away, please._

* * *

Sesshomaru walked briskly and planned the delicate words he was to say to the strongest wolf-demon and his closest ally.

He ignored the gasps of awe from his traveling companions as they witnessed the beautiful kingdom of the Ookami. The common area, where the subjects lived, was as natural as the Inu-Youkai kingdom was humanly-influenced. The air was aglitter with dewdrops hanging from ceilings of vine and stone archways. They passed marvelous constructions of stone and tree that formed open caverns which housed many energetic wolf families. Many of the Ookami-people ran about naked or in their true forms, some choosing to wear extra furs because of the winter chill. Playful pups ran about and then stopped their games abruptly when they saw the strange visitors making their way down dirt-packed paths. Those coming home with lunch slung over their shoulders or out for other daily activities slowed their steps and huddled together into groups for gossip and questions as they stared wide-eyed at the current Inu-no-Taisho.

Sesshomaru ignored their whispers and polite bows. He passed huge statues of famous wolves depicting the major historical triumphs of this kingdom, leaping over their large rock paws, and continued on over frozen streams and past gurgling waterfalls slowly flowing over green, frosted slopes. His many visits to this secretive and traditional place were remembered by his feet and they carried them through the land without interrupting his speech-making.

The guards at the magical gate were following and arguing with Kasuhama and Tomi about the reasons for their impromptu visit. It was strange and upsetting for dignitaries of other Youkai nations to just stop by unannounced, even more so when it was a royal leader like Sesshomaru. Sesshomaru understood the risks he was taking by doing this. This little decision could very well undermine years of peace and alliance, especially after he made his proposal. And if the Wolf Boss refused…

Sesshomaru would never consider the option of giving up. The Wolf Boss would agree. He would make sure of it.

He arrived onto royal lands and was swarmed by more guards and the snapping jowls of real wolves and lower-level wolf-demons. His golden eyes narrowed with consternation; they had interrupted the crucial part of his speech outline. There was no room within his overly stressed insides for satisfaction when the wolves whimpered and the guards lifted their claws in fear from his awful expression.

"Let me through," he murmured darkly.

"W-we cannot…uh…Does the Ookami-no-Taisho know you are here, my lord?"

His glare narrowed further and silenced the guard's babbling. "Let me through to see your lord or a war more foul than the ones of our history will befall upon this place."

The guards froze up; the wolves and lower-demons lowered themselves to the ground and pulled back their ears. Soon, they all bowed before the Alpha Dog and agreed to take him and his companions through the inner gates and up to the palace entrance.

The palace, as a word, was a misnomer for what the royal housing for the Wolf Leader really was. Unlike the more sophisticated tree houses so popular among the wolf-commoners nowadays, the Ookami-no-Taisho preferred the original home of his ancestors: a large, deep cavern hollowed into the side of a mountain. It was a place fairly similar to the caves Sesshomaru had hidden Inuyasha for weeks. The ceilings were impressively high and massive stalagmites and stalactites glittered with natural crystals and dripping water. Intelligently placed holes in the walls allowed for light to seep through and illuminate these crystals, splashing the walls and the fast-paced Sesshomaru with rainbow-colored reflections. Long gouges in the floor, holed in with smooth multi-colored stones, contained sweet-smelling streams of water. Many of these zigzagged throughout the palace, offering hydration to those who were deemed worthy. Sesshomaru was mindful about stepping over them. He had threatened war but would still abstain from stepping into these nearly holy streams.

At one point, Sesshomaru consciously acknowledged that servants, squabbling in voices high-pitched with trepidation, had swarmed about him and his group. They pulled soldiers one direction; the grave-robbing gang in another. Sesshomaru paused in his thoughts and lifted a hand.

"No," he commanded, gesturing to Kasuhama and Jakken, "they will accompany me." The servants spluttered into obeying. A discreet nod from Sesshomaru put his other soldiers at ease into following the servants out and soon Sesshomaru, Jakken, and Kasuhama were the only ones left.

"Take me to your taisho," he intoned.

The servants bowed and swept their arms needlessly to the direction of the Wolf Boss's throne room. Sesshomaru already knew where it was. The Wolf Boss was a strange fellow and spent most of his time in the royal grotto, enjoying the company of many attractive wolf-ladies and wolf-men who obediently sat, ready to follow orders. The Wolf Leader was not promiscuous, though surely he had many sired children running about the kingdom. He was just an intelligent and whimsical male who always desired stimulation whether it was from looking at a pretty face or speaking with an educated mind. The Wolf Boss, once securing a mate, had grown older and more inclined to other fancies rather than just satisfying his libido.

His mate also had a firm hand on him. And, according to the Wolf Leader, who always spoke too honestly to Sesshomaru, he was _very _satisfied in bed with that little mate of his.

Sesshomaru was not one to be easily embarrassed. The few "heart-to-hearts among men", as the Wolf Boss liked to call them, had come close.

Sesshomaru waited for the servants to announce him and then turned the corner to cross the door-less threshold into the throne room. His feet stepped up onto soft, rustic-colored furs; they covered practically every square inch of the area. His nose filled with the natural smells of tanned hide and body heat, something his inner Youkai found pleasant. There was something about the wolf's way of life that both intrigued Sesshomaru and invoked jealousy within him. It was so unlike his own kingdom, no matter how close the wolves and Inu were.

"Welcome young Inu-no-Taisho," a deep, velvety voice spoke. "I was surprised to hear your song resonate through the waters. You have developed a much more beautiful voice since the last time you came here. Tell me, Little Sesshomaru, how has my gift fared you?"

The gift he spoke of was the very caves Sesshomaru had used for hiding Inuyasha. It had been an important base for the Ookami back in the dark days of war and, in giving it to the Inu-Youkai, was an effective peace offering once the fighting had stopped. It was seldom utilized and Sesshomaru had made the diplomatic decision to inform the Wolf Leader that it was to finally be put to use. At the time, Sesshomaru had just been compelled to do so, thinking if anything it would enhance his kingdom's relations with an important ally. The Wolf Leader had been thrilled and was not troubled that Sesshomaru refused to give details about what the caves would house. After all, what Youkai leader would like to hear that a royal present was being used for a half-breed?

Even now, after the epiphanies Sesshomaru had come to about Inuyasha, the Daiyoukai doubted that the Wolf Leader would be willing to associate with hanyous. But maybe this capricious wolf would surprise him, as he often did.

Or Sesshomaru would have to persuade _very_ effectively.

Deep in the confines of his sleeve and well-hidden, Sesshomaru balled his fist.

He bowed. "Greetings, Ookami-no-Taisho. I apologize for not sending you a notice in advance about this visit."

Sesshomaru heard the grunt of dismissal and took his cue to rise. As mentioned, the Wolf Boss had bizarre tendencies. He cared deeply about tradition but didn't like his "dear friends", as he for some reason considered Sesshomaru as, to bow to him.

"No, no, little Sesshomaru. My identity has changed since you last saw me. Feel free to call me…_Kin!_ For I feel like a human man blessed with a wealth of gold now that my long-time friend has come to see me! Now you did not answer me. Do not leave me in suspense. I have long wondered what the son of the great Lord Touga would do with those beautiful tunnels. _Ha! _Did that sound like an innuendo of some sort? _Ha, ha! _My apologies."

Sesshomaru resisted the powerful urge to pinch the bridge of his nose. Another quirk, the Wolf Boss always had a different name for himself every time Sesshomaru met with him. The Wolf believed that names defined your very being. Which was certainly true in Inu-Youkai ideology—names were important and how the blood language caressed the name would affect how others perceived that individual, including how he or she viewed themselves. New parents dutifully spent weeks, months_,_ finding a name and seeing if it worked just right with the image they yearned for their unborn child. Ookami shared a very similar sentiment. And if one felt to have been given a bad name, then he or she would feel discontent until the day came that they proved to themselves that they deserved the message behind their given identity.

That day had yet to come for the Wolf Boss. He felt his personality was much too complex for one simple name, one simple message, and constantly flittered about with different identities. _Kin,_ meaning "gold", was just one of thousands.

Sesshomaru looked at the Wolf Boss and familiar feelings welled up in him: exasperation, uneasiness, and a very begrudging sense of what could be, possibly, a diluted sense of affection. Kin sat atop a hill of furs. Assorted bones and antlers littered about him. He smiled brightly with a mouth surrounded with thick bedraggled face-fur and a wiry mop of hair. Kin was a large wolf with heavy-set shoulders and thick limbs. He was shorter than Sesshomaru (and Inuyasha, Sesshomaru realized when Kin stood), a fact that irked the leader to no end. Sesshomaru sometimes brought Kin's height into conversation whenever he tired of the wolf or felt a hint of dark wit.

He answered Kin's questions about the caves. "They proved useful in recent events."

"Is that so? I am happy to hear that." Kin clapped his hefty hands.

It seemed the wolf was in an especially good mood. This was beneficial for Sesshomaru since the Wolf Leader made decisions through his emotional heart more often than his diplomatic mind. That could change quickly though. Very easily, Kin could fall into a cold, calculating persona. This ability, almost like a split personality, had gained him the throne and kept the Ookami Kingdom a strong Youkai superpower. Sesshomaru had to play to Kin's heartstrings for now, and if it was needed later on, he would switch tactics and persuade eloquently and steadfastly to a mind that was admittedly stronger than his own.

Kin walked down fur-covered steps and tried to clap a hand around Sesshomaru's left arm. But, of course, Inuyasha had hacked that off ages ago. Sesshomaru tried not to stiffen when a thick, hot palm smacked his unguarded side. Kin flinched and then erupted into laughter, awkwardly taking back his hand. "My apologies again, little Sesshomaru. I am still not used to this new look. Why have you not forced its re-growth? I know you are in a war but surely you could spare the time and energy for a needed appendage! _Oh! _Was that another innuendo? _Ha! _My, my!"

Sesshomaru waited for Kin to control himself before saying, "There is no need. It does not hinder me."

For so long, the very idea of speeding up the growth of his arm with his Youkai energy had angered him and hurt his pride. He would not resort to it and give Inuyasha the satisfaction. He would prove that he was better than the half-breed even with a missing arm.

But now, with a clearer mind and a clearer conscience, Sesshomaru considered the missing arm as a reminder. Of what could occur if he underestimated an enemy.

Of Inuyasha's strength.

Sometimes, in the back of Sesshomaru's mind, he wondered why Inuyasha didn't brag about it more…

Thinking of his brother induced a chill to his core which was already clenched tight and stiff.

"So, little Sesshomaru, my dear friend," Sesshomaru was pulled from his thoughts and looked down. Kin's expression was warm but more composed now, more serious. "To what may I owe the pleasure of your spontaneous visit?"

Sesshomaru raised an eyebrow and pointedly looked at the random wolf-subjects sitting around the room. Definite curiosity sparkled in Kin's expression. He quickly turned and waved his hand. "Leave us. Quickly." Politely and submissively, everyone did so. Soon, only Kin, Sesshomaru, Jakken, and Kasuhama occupied the space.

Kin turned back to his friend and raised a brow.

Sesshomaru closed his eyes briefly and saw that soft smile on Inuyasha's face before being taken away. He took in a deep breath.

"Tell me…_Kin_…what do you know about my father's second son?"

* * *

Inuyasha's head lolled slowly from side to side. Breathing in, he lifted his head to rest between his upturned arms, a temple resting against blood-stained skin. Severe dizziness swamped him from the simple movement.

They had been too excited and took too much the first time. Then, his quick healing had surprised them and they took too much the second time as well. It was Oomuranishi who convinced the other council members to allow Inuyasha rest and give him good food and water in order to replenish his blood supply. They couldn't kill him so soon. Their test had been successful and Inuyasha, or his blood for that matter, had proven its effectiveness.

The bite marks on Inuyasha's forearms were still healing from that little experiment. Behind closed eyelids, Inuyasha remembered how angry (and panicked…) he'd been when they locked him up with three infected Inu-Youkai, a male, a female, and a pup. Inuyasha, head roaring from too many blows to it, had barely kept his control without Tetsusaiga. As he ran around the tatami-matted room, blocking blows and jumping over snarling puppy-teeth, Inuyasha struggled in his decision to either kill them or let the Board know his value was well-founded. The decision had been easy…once he saw the unconscious tears running down the woman's face as her bloodlust coerced her into giving chase for the enraged child. He allowed them all one bite and as they recoiled from the taste of his healing, he knocked them out.

The Board had walked in, shocked. Inuyasha glared at them over an armful of a sobbing little girl. The she-dog sat nuzzling his neck, and the male Inu-Youkai dutifully cleansed the bite mark he had made. All three were healed and coherent. All three were overwhelmingly thankful and accepting of the hanyou who they could smell beneath their skin. All three argued and begged to stay and had to be dragged out by the guards.

As soon as they were gone, Inuyasha put up a damn good fight when the lustful-looking Ketsueki-bastard unceremoniously dragged him into the corner, locked up his hands in chains, and slit his wrists to drain the first of many bowls of blood. He had managed to jam a claw into the smug asshole's eyeball along the way. Inuyasha smirked tiredly when he remembered the high-pitched howl of pain. Ketsueki-bastard's lunge for Inuyasha had had to be restrained. He'd struck out and only managed to hit the wall, causing a small crack. He was forced to leave and the task of bleeding Inuyasha was done by another. Unfortunately, once the overwhelming dizziness and nausea kicked in, Inuyasha's fighting skills severely decreased. Yogo stopped it once Inuyasha was on the very edge of consciousness.

Cold fingers had caressed Inuyasha's chin.

"Thank you again…_half-pup_…"

He hadn't seen them since. The second bleeding, he could feel it'd been done, had occurred when he was still unconscious.

Inuyasha's eyelashes fluttered as they opened a slit. He saw the same room he always saw when feverish dreams slid away from him. Sconces flickered with small flames all about the room, illuminating the bare quarters. Inuyasha was the only ornament here. He slouched in the corner, grateful at least that there was enough slack in the chains to allow him to lean against the wall. Slowly, Inuyasha lifted his head and overlooked his restraints once more, trying again to find a weakness. He refused to think escape was a lost cause. No matter how sure he was that the metal was a special Youkai property, incapable of being broken by hanyou strength, with fangs, or by Blades of Blood (not like he could move his arms enough to strike anyway), Inuyasha kept up his attempts. He pulled at the chains, ignoring his body's protesting, to at least prove he would still try.

"I'm not just going to sit here…waiting…Sesshomaru…I'm not weak…you bastard…" After several minutes, Inuyasha dropped his head back down. He closed his eyes and sighed softly. He pulled his chains repeatedly, like it was now an unconscious movement.

He could nearly hear what his brother might have said in reply. The words floated breezily through his mind, it not finding the task of imagining Sesshomaru difficult at all.

_Is that so? You seem quite content in sitting there, foolish little brother. _

Inuyasha's lips quirked up, slightly derisive with himself at how easy imagining was.

Daydreaming about conversations with his brother was something Inuyasha used to do a lot as a child in the dark, dangerous quiet of the night. Inuyasha could not do much else after his childhood was ruined by his mother's death. He was constantly on the run from predators or working diligently to quell the gnawing ache of hunger in his abdomen after having been kicked out of the human village. Little Inuyasha had no time or safe place to use his imagination for games of fancy. And the few stories his mother had told him when she was still alive lost their beauty and slowly dimmed away from his memory. Why think about happy fairytales when his life was so desolate and lonely? So instead, little Inuyasha huddled in a ball within the branches of a tree and thought about Sesshomaru before drifting into a light doze, ears trained for hints of danger.

He wasn't sure why. His first encounter with Sesshomaru was simply horrible. But the scent of his brother and the sight of golden eyes and ivory hair, the same as his own, had burrowed into little Inuyasha's heart and memory. After so many years of being surrounded with human beings, all black hair and brown eyes, glaring and pointing and whispering at his strangeness, Inuyasha was overwhelmed with relief to have finally met someone like him. It almost didn't matter that that someone was so exceptionally cruel. His child-heart grasped for any sort of comfort, even a comfort so morbid and torturous.

Sometimes pretend-Sesshomaru spoke quietly to him, promising protection. And then, Inuyasha would make believe that he could feel the weight of a hand on his shoulder or head. That was as fantastical as little Inuyasha's dreams went. He never pictured Sesshomaru saying something affectionate or loving. In fact, pretend-Sesshomaru's voice in his head was as monotone and cold as the real Sesshomaru and would say things like, "_Sleep, Inuyasha. A hanyou is too weak to protect themselves so I will do it instead."_ No matter how much little Inuyasha was taken by his older brother, over his mix of grace and dominant strength, the hanyou was pragmatic enough at that age to not delude himself with anything more. Little Inuyasha knew Sesshomaru hated him and would never even be near him, let alone stay awake all night by his side.

He found comfort in those fantasies, however, amidst the wave of self-contempt and sadness that welled up as well. A ghostly, self-manifested protector was enough to assure the frightened child that he could sleep and survive another night.

But those nights of dreams did not last long. Years stretched and more ghastly encounters with Sesshomaru destroyed what minimal hero-worship little Inuyasha had possessed for him. Soon, very soon, day-dreams transformed and Sesshomaru joined the horde of nightmares that jerked Inuyasha awake, sweating and choked with keening whimpers. He lost his last semblance of childhood comfort and grew up. He learned to use determination, anger, and hatred as his own protection. He learned to value being alone and made himself believe that he would never need such physical affection like a brotherly hand on the head.

He proved that he could still pretend very, very well even if wasn't a pup anymore.

Inuyasha sighed again. It seemed that even after so much time, his brain could still easily conjure up the same childish images. Maybe he really hadn't grown up at all. Maybe the last few weeks of interacting with his brother had fueled his imagination; he actually knew how Sesshomaru's hand felt when placed gently upon his head now. The surprising warmth and weight of it.

All the same, the same mixture of wry humor, scorn, and loneliness from his youth welled up when he closed his eyes and indulged himself.

"What the hell," he whispered.

_I'm so pathetic. _

"I could still…kick your ass…" he said aloud to the image of Sesshomaru behind his eyelids.

_Prove yourself, Inuyasha. _

Inuyasha smirked. He shifted into a little more comfortable position, cheek pressed up to his bare arm. They had taken his haori for who knew why. He missed its warmth and soft texture. Shivers curled beneath his paled skin like dye in water.

"Think I proved…it…when I cut off your arm, jackass…" his smirk turned into a small grin when he pictured a scowl on Sesshomaru's face.

_What good that accomplishment does you here, little brother. Look at you. How patient you are for your death. What are you doing?_

_Do not submit!_

_FIGHT!_

Inuyasha jerked and hissed, his muscles groaning with pain. The memory of Sesshomaru's final words to him slapped his exhausted mind, like the real person was there…shouting again…still holding his hand…

_Survive, Inuyasha! I will find you! __I will save you, little brother!_

He could see it all again suddenly. The bright, bright gold of Sesshomaru's eyes; the slick hold of his hand, gripping so strongly, so desperately.

The sickly feeling of a whimper welled up his throat. "Stop…don't lie…"

The pseudo-Sesshomaru's voice in his head answered back without hesitation. _Why would I waste my breath lying to a half-breed? _

"But…what he said…"

Inuyasha remembered the words in order to prove his point to the imaginary Sesshomaru:

_Your father did a terrible thing before you were born. He marked your mother. Do you know what that makes you, half-breed? The heir. Do you understand now why you should die? No one must know that the current Inu-no-Taisho is a bastard and that the cursed hanyou is more of a prince than he'll _ever_ be._

Pretend-Sesshomaru's image was not very developed, though his eyes were vivid in Inuyasha's imagination. Inuyasha found them to be the most important part of Sesshomaru's face. They said so much more than the little words Sesshomaru uttered out loud. Now, the golden irises narrowed down on him. Inuyasha's hopes and fears and memories garbled up the pseudo-Sesshomaru's reply.

_How could you—you have never been nothing—all your fault!—you must die—your life will be protected—FIGHT!—you could never succeed as heir—father should have killed—I will save you!—I forgive you—not your fault—I wanted to punish father. _

_I wanted to punish father, not you. _

"I didn't mean for it to happen…I didn't…ask for it…I don't want it!" Far away from his awareness, Inuyasha's body tried to shiver harder and bring warmth back to its blood-drained appendages. The pseudo-Sesshomaru's eyes softened, as though he was real and could see the violent shaking.

_I will not let you have it. It is mine, as Tetsusaiga should have been mine. _

"I-I'll give it to you…" Inuyasha mumbled half-mindedly. "Please…I…I don't want to be taisho…father shouldn't have…"

_He refused me. He always refused me. _

"I…"

_He refused me! And gave the throne to a disgusting half-breed!_

"No, I don't…"

Pretend-Sesshomaru's mouth twisted. _You should not have been born. _

"I know…I already know…"

_But father loved you. _The unreal voice grew quieter but somehow gained more substance. Inuyasha scrunched his eyes. Suddenly, the sentences felt very old, like a half-remembered dream. _Father died for you. He made me promise before his death and I…will honor it. _

_I will let you live until you are strong, half-breed._

_Inu…Inuyasha. _

Ghostly touches caressed Inuyasha's ears and his shivering quelled down. He tried to open his eyes but failed. The imaginary figure was strong in its existence and Inuyasha, half-crazed from blood loss, momentarily forgot that his brother wasn't really there.

"Sessh…"

_Be still and be quiet. Rest. _And then, Inuyasha feverishly believed that he felt a hand settle atop his head.

"Se…" Dreams floated up over Inuyasha again and stole him away before he could see a strange sight. From the hole Kikuketsueki had made, a small green shoot slowly pushed through. A single leaf, thin, gently unfurled.

It fluttered from Inuyasha's caressingly soft breathing.

* * *

"A second son?" Kin blinked his close-set eyes. "Ah, what a strange topic. Why do you bring this up now? You yourself reported that the child had died with Lord Touga's human."

"Yes," Sesshomaru said slowly. "That is what I said."

Kin looked up at his friend and those eyes, so normally big and foolish-looking, narrowed with the profound intelligence this Youkai possessed. "Ah," his mouth curled up, "you have been keeping secrets, my friend."

Sesshomaru lowered his voice. "Yes…I have."

"Well, this will be a very pleasant visit then. Come, little Sesshomaru. Sit down and let us talk plainly with each other." Before turning, Kin nodded at Kasuhama and Jakken. "You are welcome to sit as well. And Kasuhama, my dear dog, I am pleased to see that you are still alive. Being this little one's second-in-command must not be an easy vocation."

_No, indeed._ Kasuhama thought. He bowed. "It is a pleasure to see you again, my lord."

"Yes, yes," Kin waved dismissively. "Oh and Jak-Jak, I approve of the perfume you are sporting. You are not nearly as vile-smelling as I had the misfortune to experience the last visit."

Jakken shivered with disdain but made a good-enough bow. "Yes, a pleasure to see you as well, my lord," he grumbled. _Stupid wolf! _

Kin snickered and took his seat, patting the furs beside him. Sesshomaru elegantly sat, crossing his legs, accustomed to Kin's liking for more casual situations. Kasuhama and Jakken remained standing, near enough to hear the conversation.

But the conversation did not begin. To an outside eye, the silence looked comfortable. None knew the reality that Sesshomaru did not know how to begin. He blamed the guards for interrupting his inner speech-making earlier.

After waiting patiently for a few more moments, Kin finally rolled his eyes and leaned over, giving Sesshomaru's sleeved shoulder a small sniff. "How about we start here, little Sesshomaru," he said flatly. Darkly. "Tell me why you _smell_ like a half-breed."

Something inside Sesshomaru tensed at Kin's tone. The jovial mood he had been relieved to walk in on had already stiffened and cooled. He closed his eyes in slight defeat.

He decided he should, at least, start at the very beginning.

"Father asked me to make him a promise. We met in his study, shortly after his announcement that the human woman was under his protection and claimed her unborn child as his own. It was the start to many poor conversations between us before his death…"

Kin sat and listened and Sesshomaru refused to look his way. He told his story, seeing it lay out before him clearer than ever before.

_

* * *

Little Inuyasha stumbled. He hit the ground hard, brutally, and a cry of anguish-of hurt-of betrayal-of anger at how _unfair_ this was—he hadn't done anything wrong!—why did his momma have to die?—why did she leave him alone?—escaped him and his breaths wheezed. He bowed over his clenched fists—for just a moment—he would get up soon—he couldn't stay here long—danger, danger!—and swallowed as much as he could against the rising pressure of vomit and tears and howls. _

_He wanted everyone to know. He wanted _anybody _to know. How tired he was. How much his body hurt. His chest, his throat, his eyes, his head. _

_But he kept his teeth tightly shut. No one could know. Because no one would care. The world and its cruel people would make him feel worse._

_He only let little whimpers, little puffs of tortured air seep pass. Even that was too much. _

_Despite the fever banking over his mind like ocean waves, Inuyasha peeked through his heavy eyelids and observed his surroundings. _Forest, _his mind whimpered. _Tree. Need to get to top. _A puppy whine, sorrowful and low, struggled out his throat when he pushed himself back to his feet. He wobbled to a tree that curled, fogged, became two, then three, then one again. He held out a little hand, thinking that maybe if he touched it, the tree would stop moving around. He tripped and fell against the bark, gasping and coughing. _Tree. Climb. Hide. Safe, safe, safe.

Momma.

_His fingers slid and scratched for purchase but found none, they trembled too much. He tried to lift a foot and dig his toes in but his body protested against even raising his knee. _Must climb. To top. Safe, safe. Momma. Safe. Momma. I want Momma. I want my momma…

_A traitorous sob escaped him. Once he heard it, something heavy and dark fell on top of Inuyasha, forcing his little back to bow. He tried to stop his assent and dug his claws into the tree trunk. But that one little sob cracked something within himself and more easily followed. It increased the invisible weight on his shoulders and he slowly slid down to his knees. Tears slid freely and mixed with the clear liquid flowing from his small, round, reddened nose. He wasn't old enough yet to stop crying before the tears clogged his senses. He was practicing it very hard but his body hurt so bad, he had no blanket to snuggle up with, no mother to wipe his brow and make warm rice for his tummy—no, he was _outside. _Outside where it was so dark. So dark. So cold. So lonely. _

"_Momma," he whispered. _

_Though he was so broken now and already couldn't smell through his stuffy nose and had given up on climbing the tree, Inuyasha kept his sobs and his pleas very quiet. He had learned a lot already about how to survive. Little Inuyasha was learning well on how to be invisible. It wasn't too hard; he was already unwanted. _

"_Momma…"_

_He fell to his side and curled up in a ball as another intense bout of nausea rippled over his little body. He looked at his hand between stalks of wet grass, blinking slowly, feeling his tears trace along the bridge of his nose. _

I'm dying…_his thought was clear, the clearest any of his thoughts had been for days. It scared him at first. He whispered, "Momma", again and remembered her face. He didn't feel scared anymore. _

I'm so happy…

_But he still cried. Long after his eyes closed and little Inuyasha was pulled into black and red fever dreams, he cried and cried. He wasn't scared but he felt no happiness. There was nothing happy about an invisible and unwanted thing dying._

_The tears never ceased and Inuyasha fitfully slept on even as footsteps encroached. _

* * *

"I determined that father's child would suffer. I made his life miserable and lonely. I never aided his life…" Sesshomaru paused.

_Except once. Only once._

He remembered it so vividly. The heavy scent of illness, nearly coating his tongue with acid thickness. The tang of tears floating over it like salt on meat. He remembered walking in the direction of that smell without contemplating why. He had known it was the hanyou. He found the simpering child, rolled into himself, and didn't think of doing anything at first. Not even killing the half-beast. He just looked down on the little thing. And beneath the layers of hatred and scorn, there was amazement that the hanyou was still alive.

"Is that so?" Kin said and brought Sesshomaru out of his brief musings. "So I take it that you killed the hanyou after torturing it?"

Sesshomaru could not determine anything but calmness from the wolf's expression. He may have to resort to threats after all, no matter how fruitless in the long run. Sesshomaru knew very well that he did not have enough healthy troops to conquer the Wolf Kingdom. The Inu-Youkai Kingdom was too ravaged by disease and dissension to win.

Was breaking such a long allied relationship worth it?

Sesshomaru closed his eyes and pictured Inuyasha's strange smile, how a mumbled "brother" was his last word.

"No," he whispered. "I did not kill him."

"You let him live? To this day?"

"Yes."

"Why?"

Inuyasha had been so small that day. Sesshomaru remembered pushing him over with a toe and sneering at the whimper and the dried snot and tears coating Inuyasha's ashen face.

"It does not matter why."

Kin's voice hardened. "Yes, it does, Little Sesshomaru. You will tell me why."

He had knelt down and put claws to the pup's neck, felt the beating of Inuyasha's heart. It was maddeningly repetitive to suddenly recall his father's face whenever he was about to actually kill the hanyou! But it had happened and suddenly Sesshomaru could not pierce the feverishly-heated skin. He had growled. Stood up. Walked away. Left the child to die.

"It does not change anything."

"You are wrong, little Sesshomaru. The 'why' is the most important!"

He had walked off, determined to let the predators growling out in the bushes to snack on his father's precious half-beast. Had been so determined.

Then, Inuyasha had coughed. And he did not understand why but Sesshomaru decided to turn around. The pup's eyes were open, half-lidded but surprisingly aware. Gold eyes met gold eyes and held for many moments.

Kin's hand was on his shoulder. Sesshomaru did not notice that his voice was softer. "Tell me why you did not kill Inuyasha, Sesshomaru."

There were no thoughts of killing the half-breed. His mind had been nice and clean of any thoughts. He just stared at the little child who had wrenched his life so out of sync with his plans and desires. The hanyou stared right back.

And smiled.

Sesshomaru had felt his shoulders stiffen at the sight. The child's smile was soft, framed by sweaty white hair and grass. It aged Inuyasha greatly despite the dimple in his plump cheek. Inuyasha said nothing. He coughed again, weaker this time, and closed his eyes. Sesshomaru watched his puppy ear droop flat and cease moving.

"Sesshomaru?"

"Because," Sesshomaru said. His gaze was far away, seeing a time years ago when he had picked up a little body for the first time. _He had fit like Rin,_ he thought. Inuyasha, thin and shivery, had fit onto his palm and forearm so easily. The pup had been so quiet. "He accepted it."

Sesshomaru looked over at Kin. "Even when he fought me, he accepted that I would be the one to take his life."

Inuyasha had been so quiet while Sesshomaru forced the fever out of him. Sesshomaru had not been kind. He worked Inuyasha's jaw open and slid food and water in without preamble; did not soothe him when fever-dreams caused him to writhe at night; had no qualms slapping his hand when Inuyasha reached out in the haze of his sickness.

And when Sesshomaru waited for Inuyasha to wake up, finally having broken the fever, Inuyasha remained quiet. The little pup blinked at his surroundings, smelled the remnants of Sesshomaru's scent, and did not say a word. He struggled to his feet, his knees nearly buckling, and did not call out for the brother he knew was hidden amidst the trees.

"He accepted my hatred and lived with it." Sesshomaru thought over his words, over the weeks of interaction he had with his brother. He thought of how it felt to cradle Inuyasha's head and neck as a sickly child and then feel that same head rest against him decades later while Inuyasha slept deeply, healing from his poison. He remembered awakening in a human hut, warm and watched over by a shivering Inuyasha; the sight of blood arching across the sky and forcefully, willingly given to him as a cure. He met Kin's eyes, feeling that quivering tightness within him ease a bit. Even if Kin refused to aid him, Sesshomaru would save his brother. "That is why."

Kin stared at him. Sesshomaru held the gaze determinedly, watching as the wolf's face rippled minutely with unreadable expressions.

His voice was unreadable as well. "Why did you come here, little Sesshomaru? What does this have to do with the half-breed?"

Deep within, his beastly side growled at how flat and cold the word "half-breed" sounded. It yearned to lash out but Sesshomaru reminded himself that there was little time for meaningless altercations about a word he had used often and cruelly. The reaction was interesting, to say the least, and he marveled momentarily at the vast change this revealed about his inner being.

_Pup. _His inner beast whined. It thought of Inuyasha's bleeding calf; the force of Shirabaku's fist against his skull. _Pup hurt. Disallowable. Want to find. Want to protect._

_Soon¸_ he assured.

Sesshomaru answered, words encased with steel, "My royal board of advisors have become mutinous and are much too accustomed to seats of power. They work without my heed or direction and have taken...him…into undue custody."

Kin's eyes gleamed. "You used my caves as a means of preventing that didn't you? You used a royal gift, given for peace and to benefit diplomatic relations, to house a being that is blamed as the root cause of your kingdom's upheaval."

Sesshomaru did not hesitate. "Yes."

He understood then that Kin was not going to agree to this affably. He would have to eloquently argue for his way and, if unsuccessful, move to more underhanded options.

At the edges of his thoughts, doubt pricked at him. Was it worth it, breaking hundreds of years of alliance, for a creature whose existence was unwanted by so many?

"And why do they want him? I understand that you believe him to still be alive. So why are they allowing the half-breed to live instead of exterminating him on sight?" Kin snapped.

Sesshomaru tightened his fist and smelt his blood still coiling with Inuyasha's healing scent. _Extermination_. He felt his face harden into a glare and decided against pulling the expression back into a stoic look. Let Kin see. Inuyasha did not deserve a word like "extermination". Sesshomaru keenly felt the absence of Inuyasha not being there to defend himself with a blustering yell, as he had for years against the lord of the Western Lands when he spoke similar insults. And he would, Sesshomaru had no doubt, stand up against this wolf—the strongest ookami here—if he were present. Inuyasha would stand tall and raise his voice. He would bellow loud enough that the hallways would reverberate with his echo.

"_I'll show you! I'm not just a hanyou! My name is Inuyasha! I-Nu-Ya-Sha! And I'll prove you wrong!"_

And Inuyasha would prove his words. He would prove through sheer determination and intense risk-taking that he was more than an unwanted half-breed. He would refuse to be ignored by even this royal Youkai.

Just as Inuyasha had proven to him time and again, more times than it should have required, all because of the difficulty of getting past Sesshomaru's blindness.

_Half-breed. _

_Extermination. _

These words did not fit Inuyasha. Sesshomaru straightened his posture in rising ire and challenge. They should never be in the same sentence with him, never again.

_"But you have never been 'nothing'. I have lied to you for far too long."_

Inuyasha was _more_ than that.

"He is important," Sesshomaru growled.

"_He will be born, Sesshomaru, and he will exceed any expectations brought against him. He will grow to be strong and will earn the respect others give. And you, my son…You and he will stand next to each other, balanced like his blood. You will be very important to him…and he shall become important to you."_

Sesshomaru's expression, unbeknownst to him, softened and his voice gentled in tone—though the words grew firmer and resolute.

"He is important."

_

* * *

In a rare moment, Sesshomaru held Inuyasha again upon his left arm as he jabbed a finger into the child's mouth, uncaring that his claws nicked and scratched skin. He pulled down a jaw pliant from sickness and exhaustion. The little creature gagged weakly when the water flowed too quickly from the flask and it turned its head, coughing softly through a swollen throat. Sesshomaru allowed it to and waited for the attack to abate. Exasperated, he poured the water slower, wanting to finish the task quickly and without further interruptions. The hanyou responded positively to the gentler treatment and when the flask was taken away, it even mewled with contentment and its body relaxed. _

_Something underneath the heavy shadows of his hatred and imperiousness nodded in satisfaction at the sound; edges softened. Sesshomaru stifled it easily. He placed the flask away. _

_When he was about to set the hanyou back onto the grass, it shifted and whimpered. A hand, with the smallest fingers Sesshomaru had ever seen, found the fabric of his sleeve and gripped with a strength he had thought was absent from the sickened half-breed. He stopped his movements and looked down at the creature. _

_It was such a tiny thing, a tiny being that had caused much destruction and turmoil. _

_Sesshomaru narrowed his eyes down at it. _

_This…this…_

Pup.

_Thing! This thing was the true heir to the Western Lands. A prince according to the old customs of his people. Shivering and whimpering from a human ailment. _

_Pathetic. _

"_I will not let you have it," Sesshomaru said lowly. The alien ears atop the creature's head flicked at the sound of his voice. "It is mine." _

_The child gave no argument. Sesshomaru leaned back against his mokomoko, disgusted at the annoyance he felt for the answering silence to his words. He shifted so the hanyou slept on his forearm, braced against an upraised thigh. Its fever heated through his hakama pants. Sesshomaru continued to look at it, questioning but uncaring about why he was doing this. He fantasized about throwing it, it unknowing, wondering about how it would react to finding itself flying and then landing onto hard, frozen ground. The hanyou broke through his musing when it turned its head until its nose nestled against his knee. _

_It must smell him, he thought. How deeply the human illness must have worked to prevent the creature from recognizing the scent of someone so dangerous. Who yearned for its demise. _

_But whenever he harbored such thoughts, his father's ghostly voice would float through his mind. Protect this…this thing. Disgusting. If only father could see it now, pale and thin. Ribs revealed under stretched and bruised skin. Cheeks plump from puphood splotchy with an unbecoming shade of red. Triangular abominations atop its head twisting and twirling at every little sound. _

_And small. Hands. Chest. Bare, frigid feet. Chapped nose and mouth. All so small. Everything about this…this thing was small. _

_Yet it carried his father's aspirations and pride and even his death upon it. _

_Sesshomaru thought of his father briefly, and all that entailed. The frustration. The confusion. The anger. _

_The pain. _

"_He refused me," Sesshomaru whispered, watching as the ears turned and remained towards him. As though listening attentively. "He always refused me." _

_Sesshomaru tightened the hand behind the half-breed's little head, long fingers gripping around its throat. He ignored the twitches and weak sounds of pain. "He refused me! And gave the throne to a disgusting half-breed!" _

_He squeezed. "You should not have been born." _

_His hand continued the pressure for long seconds, until small lips quivered from lack of oxygen. But Sesshomaru honored his word and the hold lessened until it was once again a cradling support. _

"_But father loved you," he said. The child coughed for breath and clumsily rubbed its cheek against his leg, searching for comfort. Its ears remained strained towards him. "Father died for you. He made me promise before his death and I…will honor it." _

_Sesshomaru relaxed the tension in his shoulders. He silently cursed this predicament. _

"_I will let you live until you are strong, half-breed."_

_He closed his eyes, saw his father's face; remembered all of what father had bestowed upon this…this thing. Even the child's very name held too much weight. _

"_Inu…Inuyasha."_

_He lay for a while, trying to ignore the heat and the little heartbeat resting against him._

* * *

"Important?"

Kin's voice pulled Sesshomaru back to the present. It was an odd experience to be pulled into musings and memory so often. Sesshomaru focused quickly, reasserting himself.

His voice bespoke finality. "Yes."

Kin hummed and leaned back against his hands. He looked over at Kasuhama and Jakken, both staring at Sesshomaru with a kind of awe. "Important. Yes. He is rather important, isn't he? Your father certainly thought so. He could go on forever about you and Inuyasha and all that he hoped for you two."

Sesshomaru stiffened. "Father…spoke to you about—"

"About Inuyasha? Yes, he did. Came to me in the same manner as you, all secretive and meek and whatnot. Made sure there was food and strong drink though before he told me the whole story about his human mate and their unborn child. Unlike yourself. Of course, what do you expect from someone so uptight? " Kin laughed softly and looked up at the ceiling. Sesshomaru watched him, lost to what this shift in the conversation could entail.

"It was the last conversation I had with him...as well as the longest. Moon above, that dog loved the sound of his own bark! He waxed poetry about love and contentment, gentleness and loyalty; went on and on, obviously trying to convince me that he was not in the wrong in choosing a human as his marked. Of course, why care what I thought? Not like I was his closest ally and best friend. Ha! I ended up being his only friend. I sure surprised him when I stuffed a bone into his mouth and told him to shut it. Because I saw the way he glowed when he talked about her and when he described his plans, all that he wanted to teach and show his unborn pup. And he glowed when he talked about you and what he hoped you both would achieve together."

Kin turned to him again. And smiled.

"You glow just like him. It's in your eyes. In the song you sang for the waters."

He snorted and lifted a scraggily brow. "Don't you look all surprised? What? Were you thinking you'd have to resort to blackmail? Ha! A simple explanation will get you farther. Though I'd say seduction does a better job. Ha ha! Oh, I can hardly imagine that! You would need experience first and foremost! Ah, besides, I would be too much for you to handle. Only my darling mate, love of my life, can make me—"

"Kin." Sesshomaru cut in. "What are you saying?"

Kin chuckled to himself and turned around. He dipped a finger into a stream running through the ground next to him and emitted a short growl. The sound vibrated through his body and sent ripples across the water's surface, undulating out of their sight. Sesshomaru understood what this action did and waited, anticipating for the moment that they could continue the conversation. He quelled his agitation at the interruption.

Everything he felt quickly faded into mute surprise when he saw who responded to Kin's summoning.

"Why refuse your call for help, Little Sesshomaru? It happens so rarely and it was certainly refreshing to see you so passionate for once. A rare sight indeed!" Kin motioned the newcomers over and his tone deepened with seriousness, "But, most importantly, why would I refuse when I already owe your brother a debt?"

The wolf prince, accompanied by two wolf-demons Sesshomaru only vaguely recognized from the campsite all those weeks ago, stepped up to their level and bowed in his direction.

"Yes, uncle, you called for me?"

Kouga looked much healthier than the last time Sesshomaru had laid eyes on him. Though there was still a surprising tang of Inuyasha's blood clinging stubbornly to the wolf's scent. He thought it should have been gone by now.

At his uncle's urging, Kouga rose and then sat next to Kin. His companions stood to the side, murmuring excitedly with Kasuhama. The prince's ice-blue eyes caught Sesshomaru's and glared, intriguing him.

Kin did not notice. He patted his nephew's knee. "Yes, Kouga here, my dear nephew, has already told me everything I need to know about Inuyasha. The famous hanyou who searches for the fragments of the Jewel of Four Souls and carries a weapon capable of vast destruction. The same hanyou who was my darling nephew's greatest rival in love! The one who saved him from the worst illness to have ever plagued our kingdoms and has provided an amazingly effective cure."

Kin exhaled slowly.

"Important? I would wholeheartedly agree, Little Sesshomaru. Your brother is very important."

Sesshomaru absorbed this slowly, almost unbelievably.

Kin spoke further before Sesshomaru could formulate a response to this. "Did you know, Little Sesshomaru, that once a person has been given the cure, he or she can spread it as well? It is something we discovered completely by accident. Kouga gave it to one person, that person gave it to another, and so on and so forth. In the manner of a few short weeks, my entire kingdom has gained renewed health as well as immunity. And it was all thanks…to a _half-breed. _Simply amazing."

Sesshomaru looked at Kasuhama, as though seeking clarification. He had not noticed Inuyasha's scent when he traveled through the wolf lands. But how improbable was this, when Inuyasha's scent still lingered in his veins? It was already so similar to his. Had become familiar and accepted to him.

If he had not experienced Inuyasha's healing himself, Sesshomaru may have scoffed at this. That his blood was that far-reaching in its effectiveness. _Yes. Simply amazing._

Sesshomaru tensed, his knuckles cracked into a ball.

Shirabaku's words came back to him: _"The news of a cure has caused quite a stir…_ _Want to keep the cure all to yourself, is that it? Not very selfless, dear Inu-no-Taisho."_

But it was doubtful that the Elders would come to know of or care that the cure could be spread in such a way.

Kin placed a hand upon his straining fist and patted it. "Little Sesshomaru," he waited until the Inu-Youkai gave his undivided attention, "I will aid you in whatever you ask of me."

With the ease of a knife piercing skin, the tension bled out of Sesshomaru's countenance. He blinked and had to look away, taken aback. He hadn't even voiced his proposal yet and Kin had already accepted. In a way, Inuyasha had done all the work for him.

_Inuyasha. _His inner beast crooned and paced at the name. _I will find you. Wait for me. _

"Well then," Kin clapped his hands, making a mighty sound that caused a few of the demons present to flinch. He stood to his feet and posed with fists on his hips. "There is not much time, am I right? And if I want to meet this famous Inuyasha in once piece, we should ready ourselves to leave immediately. Nephew!"

Everyone rose as well. Kouga answered, "Yes, uncle?"

"Ready the troops. Tell them of the situation. Let them know that we are going to rescue the person who saved our kingdom from the plague. You shouldn't have much argument after that!"

Kouga grinned. "Yes! Come on, Hakkaku, Ginta!"

"Yeah!"

Kin turned to Sesshomaru and did a slow onceover up and down his person. "You, my dear friend, are missing some necessary equipment. Oh! I mean, surely you are well-endowed, excuse me! Ha ha! But no, in all seriousness, come along. Good thing I have the best blacksmiths in the land. Let us go find the rest of your party and get ready for one hell of a fight. We will also need to come up with a strategy, Little Sesshomaru. Those advisors of yours are a sneaky lot. I always warned your father about them. Having advisors is a human custom. A true Alpha does not need it. No, an Alpha needs a mate! Someone strong and willing and with a nice set of hips, yes, that's very important—well?"

Kin, already down the steps, looked back at Sesshomaru. Kasuhama and Jakken also stood frozen, a bit wary and startled by the shift in atmosphere.

"Come along then, Little Sesshomaru! Inuyasha is waiting."

Sesshomaru nodded and stepped down.

_Soon, Inuyasha. Fight until then. _

_

* * *

**AN: **_YES! An update! I live!_  
_


	38. Doubt

**RECAP: **Inuyasha has been captured by the Royal Elders, with the help of General Shirabaku and Ukyou, and is currently being detained in his father's estate. He has been informed by Yogo about why he has been kept a secret from the Inu-Youkai people this whole time. The truth being that, in accordance to Inu-Youkai customs, Inuyasha is the proper heir to the throne-not Sesshomaru. This is because Lord Touga, their father, marked his human mother and not Sesshomaru's mother. Meanwhile, Sesshomaru has successfully gained the help of the Wolf Kingdom, led by the leader Kin, and plans to rescue his brother before it is too late.

* * *

**A.N.: **I am so sorry about this chapter! It was like pulling teeth. And believe me, I didn't want this chapter to be so much about OC's either. However, the main point of this chapter is to show what it is like within the Inu-Youkai Kingdom and to give a unique point of view of how Inuyasha's "cure" is being used and manipulated for the Elder's benefit. Hang in there! We're so close to the end!

* * *

**NOTE: **Just in case you find Inuyasha a little OOC, here are some of the physical effects of blood loss:

Weakness. Cool, moist skin, and extremely pale. SHOCK. Anxiety. Agitation. Decreased level of consciousness.

Heart rate above normal-or hypotension:

_Hypotension_ (low blood pressure):  
Dizziness or lightheadedness, Fainting (syncope), Lack of concentration, Blurred vision, Nausea; Cold, clammy, pale skin; Rapid, shallow breathing; Fatigue, Depression, Thirst.

* * *

The General

Chapter Thirty-Eight

* * *

_I'm waiting. I'm fading. _

* * *

_Day Two of Inuyasha's Incarceration _

* * *

The three Inu-Youkai chosen for the Elder's experiment blinked dazedly in the sunlight. The guards, who had dragged them through the castle's hallways, released them surprisingly gently in the archway of the exit. They had been taken through the kitchen and servants' quarters to the back of the estate. The female, cradling the child close, turned.

"What will you do to us?" She whispered.

The male Youkai stepped closer to her and she could hear the low growl in his chest. She didn't know who this male and child were but they already felt closer to her than family. Each of them had the same scent coiling beneath their skin.

The two guards glanced at each other. She couldn't differentiate them well with their helmets and armor on, but she could see that there was no malice in their brown eyes.

"The Elders have ordered for your deaths. But enough of our people have been killed," said the guard on the right.

His companion continued, "By some miracle, you have been saved by the disease. So go. And live. We will make sure that you exit the grounds safely. Tell no one what you experienced here or we shall all be executed."

"Will you at least tell us why the Elders have that…that strange boy locked up?" The male said. He and the female locked gazes and he placed a hand upon her shoulder. They both remembered their dazed awakenings to lucidity in the tatami-matted dungeon; to the sight of the bedraggled youth, barely growing into adulthood, nursing his bleeding arms in the corner.

* * *

"_Oi," the youth had said gruffly. "Finally awake, huh?"_

_He had tensed when the male slowly sat up. The male looked around him in fatigued bewilderment. "Where…where are we?" He looked at the woman and child stirring slowly beside him. He recognized the telltale signs of the disease: the ripped apart clothing and bloodstained mouths. But when the two females opened their eyes, he saw coherent hazel instead of rage-soaked red. He blinked slowly and looked down at himself. He also had blood on him; could even taste it in his mouth. His last clear memory had been of snarling mouths and the pain of fangs piercing his leg. Then the intense fear when his shoulders started to tremble and jerk. Infected. He had been infected. But…but now…_

"_You're fine," the youth said. He looked more relaxed since they obviously weren't trying to attack him anymore. _

"_We did that to you…didn't we?" The male jerked in surprise at the sound of the little girl's voice. She pointed at the youth's arms. "We…we hurt you."_

_The youth shrugged. "Don't worry about it. I let you bite me."_

"_What!" The male said. "But that—that means you're infected too!"_

_The youth stared drolly at him and rolled his eyes. "Yeah, because we all are acting so infected right now, aren't we? Still itching to eat me much?"_

_The male shuddered but also felt his cheeks heating in embarrassment. That's right. The urge. That terrible, terrible urge. It was…_

"_Gone," the grown female whispered. "It's gone. We—we're healed."_

_The little girl started to whimper. She spat and rubbed at her mouth, wiping away the blood. _

"_But how?" the male asked, feeling dizzy with relief. _

"_I did it," the youth answered. They all stared at him. "Don't ask me how. My blood just does it so…accept it, okay? You're all fine and you'll stay fine. Got it?" He turned away from their awed, slack-jawed faces, looking strangely shy. "You don't have to worry about it anymore."_

_The silence was thick, like a tear-clogged throat. It was the little girl who finally broke it. _

"_Thank you!" The youth jumped and was too startled to stop her when she suddenly leapt into his arms, wrapping his neck in a hug. "Thank you, thank you, thank you, oh thank you." And then the poor thing, trembling and stinking of undesired carnage, started sobbing into his shoulder. The sight of him hesitantly holding her, his eyes wide, his strange ears laid back against his shaggy hair, broke something as well in the male and female Youkai. _

_The male had no doubt that the female realized as well that this strange youth had human blood in him. That he was a prisoner of some kind. A hanyou. A creature they should at least pause at. But the hanyou youth was just so…so real. The first real thing that the male had seen that wasn't drenched in diseased mania. _

_Nearly in unison, the male and female Inu-Youkai crawled closer to the hanyou. They slowed when he flinched but didn't stop until they were in touching distance of him. The air was getting foggy with the smell of salty tears. The male was unsurprised and untroubled that his own vision was blurry. _

"_She's right," the female whispered. "We don't understand it. And—and we don't know you…But that doesn't matter. Thank you. Thank you so much."_

_The hanyou flinched, so much like an abused dog, when her hand slowly came up and caressed his cheek. She smiled reassuringly at his shocked expression. "What's your name?"_

"_Uh," he said warily. "It's Inuyasha." _

"_Inuyasha," she repeated. Both she and the male could detect the power in the name, even when spoken in the common tongue. They let that be for now. "Thank you, Inuyasha." The wall prevented him from backing away when she came closer to softly nuzzle his jaw with her nose, then down into his neck; much like any Inu-Youkai would for a beloved family member. Inuyasha didn't seem to recognize the rather maternal message her actions were sending: that everything was safe now. They accepted him. The male found his overwhelmed expression very sad. _

_The male Youkai understood that he should be demanding answers right about now, but he figured they would come soon enough. Right now, he felt a powerful desire to thank this strange person as well. Carefully, making his movements obvious, the male wrapped his fingers around the arm of Inuyasha's that was closest to him. Inuyasha stiffened and tried to glare at him; it was pretty unsuccessful. _

"_May I?" The male pointed to the ugly bite mark marring the youth's flesh. It was so, so sad how confused that question made Inuyasha look. The male easily pulled Inuyasha's arm closer and started to gently lick at the wound._

_That was how the Elders found them. _

* * *

Needless to say, it had been shocking when the three of them were dragged away. The last thing they saw was the Elder Kikuketsueki stomping closer to Inuyasha before the door had been slammed shut.

"Are they going to kill him?" the male demanded. The guards remained silent.

"They are, aren't they?" the female whispered. Her voice never seemed to get any louder. It served to calm the male down from attacking the guards for answers. The little girl in her arms gasped.

"Why?" the child asked. Her freckle-specked nose scrunched up. "Inuyasha saved us. He let us bite him and saved us. They should let him go. He could help everybody!"

The guard who first spoke sighed. "We can't tell you much. Not many of us know about the hanyou. But…"

The other guard spoke up with resignation, "All we're going to tell you is that the Elders _are_ going to use him to help everybody. It's just…he might not live through it."

After a heavy pause, the little girl said, "That's not okay."

"No, I suppose not."

"Get out of here, alright? We don't want to have to kill you."

"But-!" The female turned and placed a hand on the male's chest, silencing him.

"Alright," she said. "Thank you for this."

The guards nodded and watched as the trio stepped away. The male stopped and turned his head to them for a final word. "You at least know who he is, right? If anything, do you know who he is?"

After a pause, the first guard said in a gruff timber, "The plan is to make sure that no one knows."

* * *

The trio traveled out of the estate and back into the common lands without incident. They stayed in the shadows and made sure to hide whenever they saw a soldier. Although, Yuuto, the male, highly suspected that all the guards would turn a blind eye if they were noticed. Escaping the royal grounds proved remarkably easy.

Once back in the relative safety of the forest, the trio introduced themselves to each other. Yuuto learned that the female Inu-Youkai's name, who was about a decade or two his senior, was Asuka while the young girl's was Junko. Asuka was a mild beauty with a rounded nose and blondish hair that was cropped and disheveled, cut by hasty claws. Junko was just as dirty and unkempt—a product of long days trapped in a raging haze—and had an unfortunate scar on the side of her small jaw. When she smiled, it underscored her one dimple. Yuuto figured he did not look much better. Even before the disease, he was not considered a very handsome catch. His black hair was straight and cut to round about his skull, which made his pointed ears look all the more lopsided. He had always been teased about how skinny and gangly he looked, but now, walking in front of Asuka and Junko, he felt much more powerful and controlled.

They walked through the trees until they came onto the eerily quiet village of makeshift homes. It had been weeks since the last Purge but the stench of burning bodies still hung in the air. Yuuto wouldn't be surprised if the smell forever stained his nostrils.

"Do you have homes?" he asked tentatively. "Family?"

Asuka hugged Junko closer. She had not once put the child down. "I have a mate," she said. "I…I do not remember clearly but I think…I bit him." She accepted Yuuto's reassuring pat to her shoulder.

"Junko?" he whispered gently.

Junko sniffled but did not cry. He was proud of her for this but also inexplicably bitter that she had to be so strong. "I don't know. I can't remember."

"It's alright." He squeezed Asuka's shoulder as he said, "We'll stick together and figure out what to do."

Huddled close, they gingerly walked into the village, ears keen on any sounds of manic giggling. Yuuto kept his claws tense and ready. They were miraculously given back their minds and self-control; he would protect them with all he had.

* * *

_Day Four_

* * *

"Asuka, _no!"_

"Sh, Yuuto. You'll wake up Junko."

Yuuto glanced at the back room where Junko was indeed slumbering. They had discovered an empty hut, not surprising with how many had died, and had been lying low since their release.

"But it's too dangerous, Asuka. You'll get infected again and there's no guarantee that you'll be saved _twice_ from the disease. The fact that some secret cure in the form of a hanyou was lucky enough. Incredibly lucky. Downright unimaginable!"

Yuuto glared when Asuka chuckled. "Yuuto, don't be so dramatic."

"I think the situation calls for dramatics. You're being unreasonable. It's too dangerous!"

Asuka's face grew somber. "Fine. Call it what you will. That won't stop me, Yuuto. I'm going to my home and that's final. Besides," she added sadly, "it's most likely empty. I probably won't find…anything."

Yuuto sighed and gently touched her chin to bring her face back up to meet his. "I understand. Really, I do. I…I lost everything too. I saw all of my family become in-infected." He cleared his throat when his voice broke. "But we have each other now and…and we should cherish that. Protect it. It might be empty but it also might not be. You at least shouldn't go alone."

"No, someone has—"

"To watch Junko, I know." Yuuto sighed again and sat back on his haunches. He looked to Junko's room, craning his ears until he heard her soft breathing. These two, they were all he had now. So much like his sisters and little cousins he had to watch burn…Yuuto rubbed his eyes before the tears could come. It was moments like this, when the pain swelled, that made him very secretly yearn for the mindlessness of the disease once more. So he could no longer remember the faces.

No! That wasn't right, he admonished himself, and remembered clearly the one called Inuyasha. Who had so obviously been captured and abused but kept such a strong expression in face of it. There had been determination in his eyes when the Elders loomed around him. Courage. He needed to be strong and brave as well.

"Alright, Asuka." He heaved a sigh. "I'll wait for you. Don't be gone past noon or I'll come find you. And you can bet that Junko will make me bring her along."

Asuka smiled. "Thank you, Yuuto." She stood and walked to the exit. Her outline was framed by the dim moonlight. She hesitated but then left with no last words.

Yuuto resolved himself to no sleeping that night.

* * *

The silence of her home descended upon her, made her body and her breath still. Asuka looked around at the home she had not seen for what felt like years. It may have only been a few days; she couldn't know. The plague had wrecked her mind for so long. She closed her eyes, blocking out the sight of the empty room with ripped furs and gouged up floors, for a moment at least. Had she done this? Destroyed her lovely home?

"Mate?" she whispered thickly. She cleared her throat and tried a little louder, a little clearer. "Mate? Are you here?"

A rustling sound. A thump. She stiffened; tightened her fists closer to her chest. One of her feet slid back a bit, ready to twist her body and help her flee.

_No._

She straightened herself; remembered the unexpected sight of courage and strength in golden eyes, a rescuer she had not expected.

_I can do this. _

"Mate. Come on out, my love."

A muffled, growly giggle answered her call. A pile of skinned hide, what had once been their marital bed before this mania had destroyed it, rustled and soon her husband ripped out. Asuka felt relief that it was him and horror of what her bite had caused. He placed his wide, bloodshot gaze on her. His frothing mouth, once capable of the gentlest kiss, pulled wide into a grimace-like grin.

"Oh, Takeo." She swallowed and opened her shivering arms. "I've come home to you, free of the fever." His eyes followed her movements, riveted. His shoulders twitched and shook as he sniffed the air. He started to slowly crawl down to the floor.

"I'm sorry for infecting you, my love. I tried so hard to keep you away but…but you wouldn't leave me. No matter how much I b-begged." She clenched her teeth to keep back a sob. "And I bit you. But I've come back to you. I won't leave you either. Not now. Not ever."

Her mate, still sniffing and crawling closer, tilted his head and sat back onto his haunches. He inhaled the air now, deeply. Blood-lusting delight began to gleam over his eyes. His graying hair seemed to sizzle and lift as though charged with static electricity.

Asuka knew she was about to be attacked. _I'm sorry, Yuuto. Junko_. _I should have said goodbye. _

"The Royal Elders have found the cure," she remarked and suddenly found herself smiling as she remembered the startling person she had awoken to once she had been freed of insanity's smothering hold. "I met him. He…he saved me."

Her mate let out a giggling bark and stretched out onto his hands and feet, like a wolf readying to pounce.

Slowly, she knelt to one knee, stance wide and more stable for the attack she anticipated for. "Come to me, my mate," she whispered.

A heartbeat. Aching.

She waited for only that single moment and then her husband ran. She wrapped her arms around his neck right as she felt the agonizing pain of his bite sinking deep into the meat of her left shoulder. The wound would mirror the mark on her right, the one he had given her on their wedding night, she thought dazedly. She let out a gasping breath as he _sucked._ A blood scent filled the air but it was still not her own. She could smell its heady scent of power, royalty, moonlight, and gentle humanity. It made her a little nauseous even as she fondly gave thanks to Inuyasha for his gift. She placed a hand against her mate's neck, so thankful that she could at least embrace him once more.

A moment she could not time passed before she realized dimly that her mate had still not taken a full bite of her. This was not normal diseased behavior. Instead, he freakishly seemed to be suckling. Then her mate choked deep in throat and seemed about to release her. Without understanding why, Asuka pushed him back to her shoulder. His resistance was weak, almost drowsy. He growled half-heartedly and pricked her back with his claws, and yet she felt his tongue start to lap at her wound again, following the warm tendrils of blood leaking down her skin.

She sniffed him and her eyes widened with realization. At his distressed whimper, she spoke softly, hurriedly, "Hush, love. It won't be long now. Trust me, mate. I love you. I love you so." _Oh please, oh please. Please work?_

Soon, his quaking and trembling shoulders slowed and slumped. She pulled herself back, away from his mouth. Her mate leaned forward, yearning for more like a cradled infant. He whimpered at her refusal and licked his lips languidly. "That's more than enough. You'll be fine now." He turned at the sound of her voice. His eyes were half-lidded and hazy, growing sleepier. Already, she saw with growing hope, the red of his eyes were dimming. She kissed his forehead, wiping the excess blood from his lips and chin and cheeks with the heel of her hand. More of his muscles relaxed and he did not fight it when she moved his face into the crook of her neck, placing him to rest against the mark he made as her lover and husband. He breathed her in, whimpered again.

"Hush. Sleep now. We're together again." She moved her legs to sit down and cuddled him close to her chest. She buried her nose into his scraggly hair; smelled the cure already start to coil around his scent, making his blood-smell similar to her own. She smiled, feeling her tears slip over her lips. "I met someone, mate. The one who provided this cure. When you wake up, I'll tell you all about him. I bet you won't believe it at first. It's such a crazy story. But we owe him, my love."

She felt the gentled swells of her husband's breaths against her.

"Oh, how much we owe him," she whispered.

* * *

_Day Six_

* * *

Junko looked around the wall she was hiding behind. Asuka and Takeo, Asuka's mate, weren't back yet; they were out looking for food. Junko hoped they would come back soon and in one piece. Asuka's shoulder was healing nicely, especially with Takeo's sweet and dutiful care, but Junko had noticed her wincing just this morning. The lands were still dangerous. Even though the adults tried to hide it from her, Junko could hear far-off giggling and snarling. The disease was still rampant. And the people feared that, in any day, the Elders would announce another mandatory purge.

But Junko understood that they didn't need to hurt the sick ones anymore. She was old enough to understand adult-talk. She knew how Takeo had come to stay with them. She thought that everyone should know, especially the Elders. Then Inuyasha wouldn't have to let people bite him. He could be set free! Junko really wanted to see Inuyasha again. But Takeo, Asuka, and Yuuto thought it would be best if they stayed hidden and quiet. They told her that the land's people did not trust easily anymore and that if they heard about Inuyasha, everyone would panic. It had something to do with him being half-human, but Junko did not really understand. She had heard the stories about hanyous. Her older brother used to tell them to her at bedtime before her parents made him stop, since they frightened her so badly. But Inuyasha didn't look like a monster with a dozen eyes, spiky legs, and a mouth like a snake that could swallow you whole. He didn't look scary, smell scary, or sound scary, so he wasn't scary—simple as that.

If everyone could just _meet_ him, Junko believed they would all come to like him too.

"_Gotcha." _

Junko gasped and was literally tossed out of her thoughts when Yuuto lifted her up, hugged her close, and rolled into the main room with her cradled protectively against his chest.

"Ah! _Yuuto! _You jerk!"

"Sh, sh, keep it down." Yuuto started laughing quietly. She punched and pinched at his arms until he let her go.

Yuuto sat up, still grinning. "Wow, kid," he said in low tones. They still needed to try and be quiet, even when they were playing games. "Your claws are sharp."

"Yeah, and your brain isn't." She tried to glare at him but his pout did her in. She pushed his shoulder, he pushed back, and then the wrestling match ensued. Junko did her best not to laugh or bark too loud. Or give in to the slight tightness in her chest that felt like tears since Yuuto reminded her so much of her brother…

They immediately went still when their secret knock sounded at the door. Yuuto did the answering knock and opened the largely enforced door to Asuka and Takeo. They were both winded and bright-eyed.

"What happened? Were you attacked! Hurry, get in!" Yuuto grabbed Asuka's arm but she pulled it back.

"No, no, no!" She exclaimed breathily. "It's the Royal Elders!"

"They're making an address right now!" Takeo said over her.

"Is it…another purge?" Yuuto asked, face ashen.

"Yes! I mean, _no! _No. It's…there's a gathering in the middle of town. Come on, let's go!" Asuka grabbed Yuuto's arm and pulled.

"But—it's not safe!"

"You know you're immune. Now, come on! Hurry up, Junko!"

Junko didn't have to be told twice. The four ran down the dirt-trodden road until they came upon a mass of Inu-Youkai, the few bodies that had remained free of disease and ash. The survivors were scraggy and few, dressed in ill-fitting or dirty human clothing or poorly tailored furs; they all shared the same squinty-eyed look, all unused to the outside. Soldiers were stationed at strategic points around the group, some seen on the ground, others on rooftops or between houses. Junko peered closely at them in hopes of seeing the nice guards who had helped them escape. A few of the soldiers were leading pale stragglers out of their homes. Nobody screamed and the struggles were weak.

One soldier, standing atop a collection of boulders that had once been a town statue, opened up a large scroll and lifted it high. "Silence!" he barked, though no one had been loud. The people waited anxiously, in silent dread.

"I carry an urgent missive from the Royal Elders. Be still and heed these words:" He cleared his throat. "'My loyal sons and daughters of the Great Moon,' it reads, 'it is with a joyous heart that I present to you the most wonderful news. For too long has this terrible illness ravaged our people and left us bitter with sorrow. We have all lost many loved ones and we shall mourn them as is proper to our customs. Many prayers have gone out to the Heartland in hope of an end to this malaise. My people, today your humble Elders announce that our prayers have been answered. A cure has been granted to us.'"

Gasps, exclamations of disbelief, and moans of relief cut off the soldier's booming voice. Junko gasped along with them and pulled at Yuuto's sleeve. He immediately picked her up.

"Inuyasha," she whispered into his ear. He nodded gravely.

When the noise died down, the speaker went on, "'Your dutiful and devoted Elders have worked diligently to lengthen this cure's source so that no citizen of this great empire shall go wanting.'"

"So he's still alive," Yuuto murmured.

"'No longer shall we have to live in fear. Our minds, bodies, and souls shall be ours to keep forevermore. We have all been deemed worthy to heal and thrive once again. So thrive, my people. Thrive and know that you have been accepted back into the heart of our beloved land. Let us all do what we must to remain so. Forever your servants, the Royal Elders of the Great Inu-Youkai Empire.'" The soldier ended with a flourish and rolled up the scroll.

He then made a hand signal and a canine-like whine rippled down the soldiers stationed on the road. It was a signal to bring forth a caravan of large crates, each hanging between two large poles that two soldiers carried on either side. Junko counted up to four crates before she was distracted by the uproar of chaos that resulted after the soldiers placed down the crates and opened them.

"Come forth," the speaker shouted, "in an orderly fashion and a single vial shall be given to each person."

The Inu-Youkai citizens ran forward, yipping and crying, pushing each other out of the way.

"A single file line please! There is enough for everybody!"

No one took heed.

"Wait here," Takeo said to the other three.

"But we don't need it," Asuka whispered.

"I know. But I still want to know what they're giving to everyone. I'll just grab one." Takeo walked over to crate already swarmed by desperate, needy hands.

"We should take some," Yuuto said lowly to Asuka's ear. "We don't want to look too conspicuous. It's a miracle we three haven't been recognized yet after all."

Asuka paled but looked around at all of the soldiers who were preoccupied with keeping people calm and handing out single vials to citizens that begged for more. "I think we're okay," she answered back. "I don't think we would be recognized, regardless. I'm pretty sure we were kept pretty hush-hush as well."

"Maybe…" Yuuto noticed the speaker atop the boulders kept glancing at them, the only Inu-Youkai which weren't swarmed about the crates. "We should head back."

"Not without Takeo." Asuka looked up at the speaker as well. "Besides, I have a few questions."

Yuuto hissed at her to come back but Asuka walked determinedly up to the speaker. The soldier, having already given up shouting for calm, saw her and jumped down to the ground.

"Yes?" he said, slight suspicion lilting his tone. Yuuto caught up and he nodded politely at him and Junko.

"What is this cure exactly?" Asuka immediately said. Yuuto stiffened. "Where did it come from? And do you even know if it works?"

The soldier stared down at her, nonplussed by her interrogation. "You would have to try it for yourself, ma'am. I am sure my assurances will do little to sway you. I can, at the very least, say with confidence that it has done wonders for my fellow comrades, along with myself."

"You've taken it?" Asuka wanted to sniff him but it would be too obvious. She would have to lean in close to make sure since her nose was so clogged by the scent of Inuyasha's blood coming off of her and her companions.

"Yes."

"Were you infected?"

The soldier blinked in surprise by her tenacious voice, although her words remained softly spoken. "No, but the Elders have come to the conclusion that it keeps those who have not been infected immune to the disease. And those who were infected were soon brought back to their senses after administering the cure."

"And how were these conclusions met?"

"Well, I…I could not say. You and I are not privy to the workings of the Royal Elders." His eyes hardened with clearer suspicion.

Asuka nodded with a slight smile. "Yes, I would say not."

"Where was it taken from?" Yuuto said harshly into the silence. The soldier downright glared at him, having had his patience stretched thin.

"You heard the royal missive," the soldier said gruffly. "The Heartland provided it to the Elders. Our prayers were answered. You should be grateful."

"Yes. Of course we are. It's a miracle." Asuka took hold of Yuuto's arm. "Thank you, sir."

"Wait!" The soldier barked. He learned forward and very rudely sniffed within the trio's personal space. Through his helmet's opening, Junko could see his thick eyebrows furrowing down into an intense frown. "I have a question for you now. Care to answer?"

"Not really…"

"Tell me," he interrupted with a dark tone, "why is it that you three all currently smell of the cure? Hmm? When I know you haven't yet taken it…"

"Um." Asuka's grip tightened painfully around Yuuto's arm, and Yuuto's around Junko. "Well, you see…"

"RUN!" Junko cried. Immediately, Asuka hit the soldier's nose with an upward thrust of her hand. He grunted as his head craned back.

"Takeo!" Asuka shouted. Luckily, Takeo had already received a vial and he dodged past one of the crate guard's grab for him.

The speaker recovered and pointed at the four sprinting away. "Get them! Bring them in alive!"

Down from the rooftops and from the alleyways, soldiers descended upon them. But Takeo, Asuka, and Yuuto were sadly accustomed to running from grabby soldiers during the past purges and the slobbering jaws of diseased Inu-Youkai. With adrenaline heightening their demonic senses, they managed to punch, kick, bite, claw, and jump their way through; even little Junko got a slice in here or there. Knowing the village inside and out, the trio, Yuuto still carrying Junko, zigzagged around, over, and even through dilapidated huts. Their unspoken goal was the thick outcropping of forest surrounding the Empire's capital. They even managed to run far enough in that trees stood all about them.

Unfortunately, the soldiers were accustomed to chasing after both stubborn and deranged citizens as well. They bode their time, a few of them even delighting in the chase, before descending as one into a tight circle, cutting off all exit points. Some were on the ground, others in the trees; they all stared down on the frightened makeshift family of four.

"Yuuto," Junko whimpered into his shoulder. He tightened his embrace, hugging her close to his panting chest.

"Let us go!" Takeo shouted. "We've done nothing wrong!"

A tree creaked and in a flash of speed, the speaker-soldier was there. He dropped to the ground and smugly crossed his arms. "If you've done nothing wrong, then you wouldn't have run."

"Well…" Yuuto straightened his shoulders. "You've given us enough reason to run! Every time the army comes into the village, people die. You're all worse than the disease!"

With a burst of demonic speed, the speaker ran forward and punched Yuuto in the jaw. He and Junko stumbled to the ground. "We were following _orders! _You ungrateful…_cretin!" _he shouted down at them. "We were doing our _duty_ and faced the disease head on! We didn't snivel away in hiding. We fought!"

"You killed!" Asuka shouted and it was amazing how her soft voice rose high. "You even killed the innocent—the healthy-!"

"_That wasn't our fault! We were following orders!"_ The soldier, red-faced, lifted an arm. "That's it. You're all obviously traitors of some kind; somehow cheating into getting the cure early. You all deserve to die!" All of the guards growled and readied themselves for the signal.

"No!" Asuka and Takeo grabbed at each other while Yuuto curled himself over Junko.

"Kill them!"

"_HALT!"_

The booming shout seared through the space and claimed everyone's movement. Silence lasted a short second before blurred shapes zipped in so fast that the embracing Asuka and Takeo swayed from the whipping wind. The sudden gasps of astonishment and pain caused Yuuto to slowly raise his head.

"Wha—they're wolves!" Junko shouted in awe. "Ookami-youkai!"

He gaped at the sight of the speaker and all the other soldiers being apprehended by what he guessed were soldiers from the Wolf Kingdom (he had never seen one before). The wolf demons dragged the Inu soldiers out of the trees, took hold of each one on the ground, and lined the struggling dogs in a line; the wolves keeping their grips tight and unyielding.

The speaker got over his shock and struggled against the wolf pinning his arms to his back.

"Let go! What is the meaning of this? Who sent you!"

"That would be me." Out of the trees came a largely built Inu-Youkai, chest out and proudly displaying the same armor as the captured soldiers. He smiled through a beard that thickened around his neck like bear fur. "I see you've been promoted, sir. As have I."

"Kuma!" The speaker gasped. "B-but…that can't be. I thought you were dead!"

"Yeah, almost did. Then got saved. Was banished and left for dead. Saved again. You know? It's a long story. How about we let these poor people go, you come with me _quietly,_ and I'll explain everything over tea? Oh wait, probably don't have tea. Okay, river water. How's that sound?" Kuma smiled in a way that looked more menacing than cheery. The speaker looked at him, speechless. "Alright, take him back. Let Kasuhama know what happened."

Yuuto watched, mouth agape, as the wolf demons obeyed. All of the Inu-Youkai soldiers were dragged away into the forest, protests ignored.

Kuma, thick hands placed proudly on his hips, nodded with satisfaction. Once he was alone, he walked over to Yuuto and held out a hand. He quirked an eyebrow when Yuuto refused the help, gathered up Junko, and stood on his own. Already, he could feel a bruise building underneath the skin of his chin. The pain of it gave him courage to glare at this newcomer.

Kuma just smiled. "Huh, you're sure a brave beanpole. I like your spunk, kid."

"What do you want?" Yuuto snapped. Asuka and Takeo hurried over to stand around Yuuto and Junko. Kuma looked impressed.

But with one sniff, his eyes flashed and all humor fell from his face. "Alright. I'll tell you. I want to know why you smell the way you do. How did it come about?"

Yuuto sneered. "You're just like them," he jerked his head in the direction where the murderous speaker and soldiers were dragged away. "Just a stupid, low-life!"

"Shut it, kid." Kuma said in a low tone. "I'm not going to hurt any of you. I just want information."

"And I'm not giving you any!" Yuuto stuck out his tongue and Kuma's face reddened.

"You punk! That's not very polite, you know! I just saved your skinny ass!"

"Well, my skinny ass doesn't thank you!"

"Why _you-!"_

"Please!" Asuka tried to step in between Kuma and Yuuto. They were too busy glaring at each other to notice. "Please. Explain to us what's going on. Why are you working for the Wolves?"

Kuma gently pushed her aside and went nose-to-nose with Yuuto. "I don't need to explain anything. You do. Now, tell me why you all smell this way!"

"Not until you start giving us answers first!"

"Watch your mouth, beanpole!"

"Why don't you watch it for me?"

"That doesn't even make any sense!"

"Yuuto, wait—"

"Your _face_ doesn't make sense!"

"WHAT?"

In the uncomfortably tight grip of Yuuto's arms, Junko watched the shouting match between the two, in her opinion, very stupid dogs. Asuka's and Takeo's attempts to diffuse the argument failed. Junko covered her aching ears. Now that Yuuto and Kuma were shrieking about each other's mothers, Junko didn't think there was any point to this anymore. She took a deep breath.

"INUYASHA!"

Her bellow immediately shut everyone up. Eyes grew large. Junko uncovered her ears with relief.

She stared straight into Kuma's eyes, unafraid. "We smell this way because of Inuyasha."

"Junko…"

Asuka, Takeo, and Yuuto looked at Kuma with trepidation. Kuma stared at the little girl, his mouth agape.

A sharp bark of laughter ricocheted out of Kuma's gullet without warning.

Yuuto yelped when, suddenly, a large meaty arm wrapped about his shoulders. Kuma leaned his weight against Yuuto while he ruffled Junko's hair.

"Now, _that's _the kind of information I'm talking about! You all are coming with me! Lord Sesshomaru will want to talk to you."

The argument sitting on Yuuto's tongue abruptly fizzled out.

"Wh-what? _Lord Sesshomaru_?"

* * *

"_Young Lord Inuyasha_…"

His eyelids fluttered open but he saw nothing but blurred colors. He breathed a moan when something soft coiled along his jaw and settled near his mouth. Coolness touched his chapped lips. Desperation rushed through him, leaving him dizzy, when he recognized it as droplets of water. He opened his panting mouth, unable to do anything more. Though he hadn't lost this much blood in a long while, he knew the symptoms well: the dizziness, the cold, and the thirst. Oh, the thirst. He was so thirsty, so thirsty…so thirsty…

"_Be still, little lord. I shall quench your thirst." _

The voice spoke the truth. Though the water came in a thin trickle, too slow for his liking, it flowed steadily. He waited until his mouth filled before taking blissful swallows. He whimpered with pleasure as the liquid dribbled down his chin and neck. He tilted his head into the soft something that was helping him. The softness didn't feel like skin. In fact—_am I…in a tree? _Had he fallen asleep during his watch? He couldn't hear his pack below him—Shippo's snores, or Miroku's occasional lecherous mumbling. Was he alone? Out near the well then, waiting again for Kagome to return from the future?

He tried to think back but couldn't. His mind was spinning; thoughts coming and going like petals caught in a storm. Strange and scary images flashed behind his rolling, unfocused eyes. Purple crescent moons, slobbering canine jaws, streams of blood arching across a sky or sloshing in porcelain bowls, leaves changing colors in fast motion, a striped hand reaching out for him, deer running across fields of gold-tipped grasses, dogs pointing their noses upward and howling, howling, howling…

"_Hush, little lord." _The images dissolved, like they were literally pulled out of his head.

"Who…" Inuyasha couldn't speak more than that. The owner of the deep, whispery voice understood him anyway.

"_I am Bokusenou, an old friend of your family."_

Inuyasha leaned his head tiredly against the wall. _Bokusenou,_ he mouthed.

"_Yes",_ the one called Bokusenou said in an affectionate tone. "_I also know the will of the Heartland and speak for it. The earth feels you, little lord. It knows that you have finally come home and celebrates. It yearns for me to tell you this." _

"Oh," Inuyasha croaked. Feeling a little more stable, probably from the water this Bokusenou had given him, Inuyasha tried to focus his vision again. Slowly, the room he was trapped in looked less blurry and distorted. _Oh, that's right…I'm in…wherever this is…_

He also saw no one with him. "Where…?"

"_Here, little lord." _Inuyasha felt the softness against his cheek and jaw move slightly. _"I am not what you will expect."_

Inuyasha turned and looked at the hole in the wall that Ketsueki-bastard had made with his fist. A jumbled nest of vines was jutting out from it, covered with supple leaves and blooming violet flowers. It curled about his head like a makeshift pillow. Inuyasha breathed in the sweet scent.

"You?"

The leaves shivered as though a wind had blown and the flowers opened wider. "_That is correct, young Lord Inuyasha. You do not look surprised."_

Inuyasha let out a long exhale. The vines were really comfortable; his neck didn't ache from the rock wall anymore. "Tired," he mumbled. "Also…seen…weirder…"

The vines shuffled with Bokusenou's chuckle. When Bokusenou spoke, he sounded like he was very far away. "_Rest easy, little lord. When you are thirsty, the leaves shall bring water for you from the earth." _The vines demonstrated by curling its leaves into a funnel-position; small droplets of water began to drip down the tips. "_Feel free to eat the flower petals as well. They are sweet and will ease the ache of your hunger. And when the Elders hurt you, sap shall cover and heal your wounds. Do your wrists still pain you?"_

Arms still chained above his head, Inuyasha rolled his wrists experimentally. He could feel some stickiness and a dull burn from where the Elders had sliced him open, but that was it. Inuyasha slowly shook his head.

"_Good. The Heartland is glad."_

Inuyasha closed his eyes. The vines shifted and cradled his resting head and neck. He could feel himself slipping back into unconsciousness. He tried to fight it. "Why…help…?"

Inuyasha could hear a smile in Bokusenou's voice. "_Because the Heartland wishes it. It has waited a long time for you to return."_

"Heartland…?"

"_The spirit of this earth. Legend says that the Heartland and the Great Moon created the Inu-Youkai together. They share in the basking of love that the Inu-Youkai has for the ground and the sky. You must have felt it. The Heartland feels such joy and is reaching to you with its memories and desires. Even now."_

The same images as before came in front of Inuyasha's mind's eye, but slower this time, gentler: deer and howling dogs, along with drifting snowflakes, mice scurrying around fallen pinecones and nuts; every single phase of the moon. Inuyasha sucked in a breath as the peace he felt when he first looked down on his father's kingdom came upon him again. Along with that great _want_ to run through this nature. Feel the soil, smell the flowers, chase the animals, and simply _be_ with these images. With the Heartland.

But even trying to bend his knee up took a lot of his energy. Inuyasha whimpered in frustration. He wanted out. To be _free_. He whimpered again when the images faded away.

"_It is alright." _The vines caressed his clammy cheek. "_The Heartland knows you are fatigued. You must only wait a little longer. Young Lord Sesshomaru plans for your rescue."_

Inuyasha jerked in surprise. "Sesshomaru…?"

"_Yes. He is—"_

"No." Inuyasha twisted his head away. "No…he…can't. He…wouldn't…"

"_But he is."_

"No…" The hanyou moaned. "Why…would he?" He remembered Yogo's words and could still feel the lightheaded feeling of his hair being chopped off. "No…not for me…"

"_Young Lord Inuyasha, why are you speaking like this? I have spoken with your brother. He is determined to find you and…_

"No!" The outburst weakened Inuyasha and his breathing became rapid and shallow. "The o-old man…he…did a-a terrible thing. Why would Se-Sesshomaru want to…" His golden eyes glassed over and slowly shut. He continued to mumble, "I didn't ask…for…for Tetsusaiga or...the throne. Please…Sesshomaru…I didn't…"

Inuyasha slipped back into feverish unconsciousness, his face troubled and pale. The vine's violet flowers wilted.

"_Little lord," _Bokusenou sighed. "_But he has even enlisted the aid of the Wolf Kingdom."_

Inuyasha could not hear the old Magnolia's words.

"_Oh dear," _Bokusenou whispered. "_I must tell young Lord Sesshomaru of this." _The flowers curled closed as Bokusenou's essence pulled out of the vines.

* * *

Kouga didn't trust Sesshomaru. Not one bit. You couldn't tell what he was thinking beneath that cold veneer. Most importantly, Kouga knew what Sesshomaru had done to Inuyasha. He had heard about it from Hakkaku and Ginta (who had picked the story up from the grave robbers) and was appalled. He had always been taught that the Wolves and the Dogs were similar in their beliefs and their ways; that any differences they shared could be reconciled with the two Kingdoms' common ancestry.

But to hear that a brother had killed one of his own kin…

Disgusting.

Kouga knew about the whole "half-breed" thing, but that excuse didn't really work for him after having gotten to know Inuyasha. The mutt was a fighter, a damn hard worker, who deserved some respect. More respect than a hand through the gut anyway! Not only that, but Inuyasha had even saved the icy bastard's life—TWICE!(Kouga had found out about _that_ juicy gossip too.)

Kouga crossed his arms and continued to glare at the back of that frozen son-of-a-bitch's head (as he had since Uncle agreed to help Sesshomaru). Guy was lucky that the mission here _was_ to rescue Inuyasha, otherwise…

"What!" Kouga heard Uncle shout. Kouga immediately started to pay better attention. They _were_ receiving an important report from inside the Western Kingdom after all.

He, Uncle, Sesshomaru, and Kasuhama had been listening to the small group's fantastic story for some time now. Kuma had brought the scared and confused group in with great excitement. The soldiers that had also been captured had been tight-lipped and no help and didn't smell like Inuyasha anyway. But these four Inu-Youkai citizens did. It had taken some patience, some schmoozing, and finally Sesshomaru's death-glare to get them to open up.

Takeo, Kouga remembered he was called, flinched when Uncle ripped the small vial from Takeo's hand and pulled the cork out with a single yank. He sniffed the contents and growled. "Damn it. There's no doubt about it, little Sesshomaru. It's his. Smells fresh too."

Uncle (was it Kin this month? Kouga couldn't keep the aliases straight) handed the vial to Sesshomaru. Kouga watched in distaste when Sesshomaru tilted the vial into his palm without an iota of an expression. Sesshomaru looked down at the small reddish-black puddle in his hand.

"It feels cold," Sesshomaru said evenly. "They must be keeping it chilled somehow. To make it last."

"And you said you saw four _crates_ of these vials being handed out?" Uncle asked the four dog-demon citizens.

"Yes," Takeo said, an arm wrapped protectively around his mate's waist. "They claim that there will be enough to help the whole Kingdom, sir."

"And the blood doesn't look watered down at all," Uncle Kin muttered. He looked at Sesshomaru. "That must mean they're keeping Prince Pup alive. Letting him heal up before they bleed him again."

Kouga clenched his fists behind his back. Not even hearing _that_ had changed Sesshomaru's expression. Did he really care about his brother at all?

"Indeed." Sesshomaru tilted his hand and watched the blood drip to the melting snow. "It will be difficult to track him now if the Elders decide to move him."

"Very true. Now everyone will smell like Prince Pup." Uncle nodded over at the inu-citizens. "Tell me more about the room they were keeping Inuyasha in."

"No need," Sesshomaru interrupted. "I already know where they are keeping him."

"You do!" Kouga shouted. "Then what the hell are we waiting for?"

"Nephew!" Uncle cuffed the back of Kouga's head, ignoring his cry of pain. "Hold your tongue!"

Sesshomaru slowly balled up his bloodstained fingers around the empty vial. "It's simple. There is a hidden room connected to where the histories are kept. It is where the Elders have all of their meetings. It is a safe place. With thick walls. Sound-proof. It would hold a secret like Inuyasha well."

Kouga waited but Sesshomaru said no more. "Well? Let's _go_ then! We have the entire palace surrounded. What are we waiting f—OW! Uncle!"

"The Elders are not idiots, Nephew. Unlike yourself. They expect little Sesshomaru and are waiting for him. By the sounds of it, they are already working to set his people against him and Prince Pup."

Kouga rubbed his aching head and grumbled, "What do you mean?"

Kasuhama answered, "They are undermining Lord Sesshomaru's authority. The people are already frightened and paranoid. With this cure business, the Elders are securing their place within the people's good graces. They will believe whatever the Elders tell them now. If we do rescue Inuyasha, the people will demand for his death and will rebel against Lord Sesshomaru when he refuses." Kasuhama glanced sharply at Sesshomaru.

Sesshomaru made no sign of noticing.

"But why would they demand for his death?" The little Inu pup, Junko, asked. Yuuto hugged her close. "Inuyasha hasn't done anything wrong, right?"

Kasuhama smiled sadly at the girl. "You're right. Inuyasha hasn't done anything wrong. But he is different and…unfortunately, when people are scared and don't know what to do, they'll place the blame on someone else."

"But…why? That doesn't make any sense."

Kasuhama sighed. "Fear makes it hard to see sense sometimes."

Uncle Kin spoke up, his expression grave. "The Elders are keeping Inuyasha alive for more than just this cure. They plan to use him to take over the throne. They will wait for the perfect opportunity to reveal Inuyasha to the people and claim that he was the cause of this disease. The Elders will be considered saviors when they kill him, most likely in a public manner. And when Lord Sesshomaru tries to stop them, he will be called a traitor to the homeland and dethroned…if not executed as well."

After a heavy silence, Kouga said, "Then what should we do?"

Suddenly, Sesshomaru's fist flexed and the sharp crack of the vial sounded in the air. He opened his fingers and dropped the shards. "We carry on with no change."

"But—"

Kin clapped his large hands. "Well! It is what we expected. All dismal and whatnot. There will surely be lots of chaos and bloodshed and shouting. Oh yes, lots of shouting. We are heading to the climax of this adventure, after all. Ha! Climax and shouting! Ha, ha! Yes." He wiped an eye. "But yes, pretty dismal."

"But…" Asuka whispered. "What will be done to prevent that? Enough of our loved ones have died!"

"That's right!" Yuuto said. "I'm sorry, Lord Sesshomaru but…" he took a deep breath. "That just isn't right. Our…our people…"

"The Kingdom will be safe," Sesshomaru said. He turned and started to walk away. "If there are any civilian casualties, my Tenseiga will bring them back."

"Lord Sesshomaru…"

"Only the Elders will perish." Sesshomaru's voice lowered in pitch. "They will pay for their treason."

* * *

Yuuto, Takeo, Junko, and Asuka looked in awe at their land's leader. They had never before seen him so close; had never heard his voice. The three who had met Inuyasha could see the distinct similarities between the two brothers. Not only that…

"Inuyasha saved him from the disease, didn't he?" Takeo said lowly. He had been close enough to the lord to smell it.

Kasuhama nodded his head. "That's right."

Asuka leaned into her mate. "He must be very worried."

Kouga snorted. "Yeah, sure looks like it…ow! Uncle!"

"Stop being so rude about little Sesshomaru, Nephew, or I will put you in timeout like when you were a pup!"

"But-! I just don't see how he looks so 'worried'. For all we know, he has a plan to kill Inuyasha himself and secure his throne. Ow!"

"I spoke with little Sesshomaru myself, brat! I can tell that he has no intention to do such a vile deed!"

"_Still…_how do we know for sure? Ow! _Stop it!_"

Kasuhama turned to the four inu-citizens. He bowed his head. "Thank you for giving us such helpful information. We greatly appreciate it."

"It's alright," Asuka said, looking distracted and worried by what Kin and Kouga were arguing about. "I'm just glad we could help. Is there anything else we can do?"

"Yeah!" Junko shouted. "We owe Inuyasha for saving us." Takeo and Yuuto nodded their heads in agreement.

Kasuhama looked at their eager faces. "Well…" he said slowly, "I think I might have something in mind for all of you. But I warn you, it could be dangerous."

Yuuto straightened his shoulders. "We're accustomed to danger."

"That's right! So please…tell us." Junko did her best little pout.

Kasuhama smiled. "Alright. Basically, here is the plan. We already have a faction ready to infiltrate the soldiers' barracks. We want to convince as many as we can to join us. The rest will be placed under custody. The Elders will then have no access to them."

"With the wolves on our side, you might actually be able to pull that off," Takeo said. He was right. Kasuhama knew better than most that the Inu-Youkai army was badly devastated by the war and the disease. No doubt General Shirabaku had his soldiers in the area, ready to fight, but with the Wolf Kingdom on their side, the numbers were in Sesshomaru's favor. The main concern Kasuhama had was whether they _could_ convince any of the Western soldiers to join them. If the Elders had their loyalty, it could prove difficult and the resulting chaos of that struggle could claim many lives. Tenseiga notwithstanding, Kasuhama didn't like the idea of his fellow comrades dying.

"Perhaps," Kasuhama replied.

"What would you like us to do?"

"Well, I'm curious about whether we could do the same thing in the common lands."

"You mean…have us convince people to join Lord Sesshomaru also?" Asuka asked. Kasuhama nodded.

Yuuto grinned. "Oh! You want us to do the same thing that the Elders are doing but opposite!"

"Exactly."

"But we have a distinct disadvantage," Takeo said with a frown. "We're combating against years of prejudice towards half-breeds, a massive paranoia about the homeland cursing our people…not to mention, the Elders have just given out a 'miracle'. We'll be run out of town!"

"Most likely," Kasuhama said. "But you can cast out doubt and suspicion in the meantime. Question the blood and where the Elders got it. Spread the truth that the cure can also be spread by the ones who have already been cured. We just need to slow this down and prevent the Elders from gaining complete loyalty of the Kingdom."

"Hmm," Takeo cupped his chin. "It does sound risky. A little difficult. But it's the least we can do, right?"

Asuka, Yuuto, and Junko nodded with resolution. "Right!"

"Leave it to us, sir," Junko cried.

"Thank you." Kasuhama pointed over at where Nagaharu, Jinsei, Fumina, and Gengo were watching them with clear curiosity. "They should be able to help. And please…be careful. I don't want any casualties, if it can be prevented."

"Yes, sir!"

Kasuhama smiled at the way little Junko saluted. He watched them walk over to a smiling and gossip-hungry Grave Robbing Gang. If anyone needed help with _talking_, Kasuhama figured Nagaharu was the best one to go to. His smile soon fell.

Kin and Kouga were still arguing. He left them to it. Their words had troubled him enough. _For all we know, he has a plan to kill Inuyasha himself and secure his throne. _Lord Sesshomaru was standing alone near the outer edge of trees, clenching and unclenching his bloodstained hand. Kasuhama slowly made his way over to him and stood still at the lord's side.

A flick of his golden eyes was Kasuhama's only acknowledgement. Kasuhama also looked at the red-tinted hand of his lord. He remembered the conversation Sesshomaru had had with Kin; his words that Inuyasha was "important." At the time, Kasuhama had been shocked at how gently Sesshomaru repeated that statement, almost affectionately. _He is important. _

Kasuhama sure agreed. The boy had changed the Kingdom without even being aware. He had singlehandedly saved two Youkai Kingdoms from the plague. He was even upending the government without lifting a finger. He was certainly "important". Kasuhama had even hoped for the past week—as he watched Sesshomaru ruthlessly, almost frantically, get everything ready for this invasion/rescue mission—that Inuyasha's importance to Sesshomaru was of a nobler kind. Perhaps even familial. _Loving.._.

But Kasuhama was also a realist.

Rin had confused Kasuhama, and so had Sesshomaru's actions towards Inuyasha the last few weeks, like when he had healed Inuyasha of his poison. Kasuhama had seen his lord's compassion, though strangely expressed, more times in the past month than he had in all his years of serving as second-in-command.

However, Kasuhama couldn't simply dismiss the uncountable instances that he had also witnessed Sesshomaru's cruelty. He knew his lord as a politician, a politician who had carved out his life with the tools of power and control. _For all we know, he has a plan to kill Inuyasha himself and secure his throne. _It saddened Kasuhama that he believed this was much more likely.

"Lord Sesshomaru," he said lowly, "what _do_ you plan to do? It seems that the possibility of pulling Inuyasha out of this alive is…decreasing."

Sesshomaru finally wiped the blood off his hand; the stain on the white material covering his thigh was striking. "The plan does not need to change. Inuyasha will survive."

"But how will you ensure that he does?"

"He simply _will_."

Kasuhama blinked hard, taken aback by Sesshomaru's vehemence. He studied Sesshomaru's expressionless face, trying, unsuccessfully, to figure out what he was thinking.

Out of nowhere, a deep voice spoke up behind them:

"_You will have to hurry then, young Lord Sesshomaru, if you wish the little lord to live._"

"Bokusenou," Sesshomaru muttered. He turned around to the tree behind him. No face appeared—Bokusenou's true form was a 2000 year old magnolia hypoleuca tree far from here—but his voice rose out of the bark clear enough to understand.

"_I have spoken with the little lord. He is fading."_

Sesshomaru's spoke tightly, "Explain."

"_Of course, young Lord Sesshomaru. I did not find you to _not _tell you, you understand," _Bokusenou said with slight humor. "_Fortunately, I have found a small break through the thick walls of the Royal Court's secret room. It is enough for the Heartland to grow through. The earth watches over the little lord and is doing what it can to aid him. It allows me to speak with him though the distance is far for me."_

"What is his condition?"

Bokusenou sighed. "_Not well. The Elders have bled him considerably. He is extremely weak and sick. He does not maintain consciousness for long, and when he does, he is agitated and hallucinates often." _

Kasuhama looked at how stiff Sesshomaru's shoulders had become. He wondered if that meant he was actually concerned. But Kasuhama couldn't help but wonder where that concern was coming from—a brother or an aristocrat?

"But he's alive?" Kasuhama asked.

"_Yes. For now."_

"He will live," Sesshomaru stated again, fervor still clinging to his tone. "The Elders will want to make his death public and dramatic. They will wait for me."

"_Yes…but perhaps they will not need to…"_

Sesshomaru frowned. He grabbed Tetsusaiga's hilt. It sizzled and hummed. "What do you mean, Bokusenou? You are implying something. Speak now."

"_I am implying, young one. And with good reason. I told the little lord about you and his reply was…troubling."_

"Explain."

Bokusenou answered sadly, "_The little lord does not believe that you are coming."_

Kasuhama was surprised when a sharp growl pierced past Sesshomaru's lips. "Why? He should have no reason to doubt."

Kasuhama thought there were plenty of reasons. However, he assumed Sesshomaru was referring to the promise he had shouted to the sky when General Shirabaku had stolen Inuyasha:_I will find you! __I will save you, little brother!_Sesshomaru was not one to waste words and followed through with his claims, to the utmost fear of many. Sesshomaru obviously believed that that one sentence was enough.

"_But he does. He refused to believe my words."_

Sesshomaru looked away, his jaw clenching tight. "But why," he whispered after a time.

"_If it helps, young Lord Sesshomaru, your younger brother said this to me in his delirium. He said that your father had done a terrible thing. And that he had not asked for the throne…" _Sesshomaru's head jerked up.

"They have told him."

"_Yes," _Bokusenou said flatly,_ "it appears so. It has obviously weakened Inuyasha's spirit. They broke what little confidence he had for you."_

"Foolish little brother," Sesshomaru hissed.

Kasuhama was confused. There was obviously something that he didn't know here. "I don't understand…"

"Traitors!" Sesshomaru interrupted. He spat out these words under his breath, "They vowed never to speak of it. They swore an oath to my father!"

"_Obviously it was not sealed with blood…for Inuyasha knows now and it haunts him."_

"Does he not fight then?" Sesshomaru asked with disgust coloring his tone. "Has he simply rolled over to die! _That is not the Inuyasha I know!_"

By the tree's brief silence, Kasuhama thought Bokusenou was just as surprised as him. Whatever that importance may be, Inuyasha was enough to pull out this kind of reaction from Sesshomaru with ease.

"_Judging by his woun_ds,_ I would say not, young one. But I would advise you not to dally much longer._"

Sesshomaru paused for a bit, composing himself. He then said, "Is there nothing more, Bokusenou?"

"_That is all. I have done all I can."_

"What about pulling him out of there?" Kasuhama hesitantly offered. "Like how you transported us to the Wolf Kingdom?"

Bokusenou sighed. "_Through soil, the task is fairly easy but the walls of Inuyasha's prison are thick stone. It would take more time than we have to break through enough to fit a body of his size. We are lucky enough for the single crack we have."_

Sesshomaru let go of Tetsusaiga and bowed his head. "Thank you, Bokusenou. You have done much."

"_I happily do so. The Heartland desires it."_

Kasuhama thanked Bokusenou as well. Right as the two Inu-Youkai males were about to depart and continue on with readying the troops, Bokusenou spoke one last time:

"_Perhaps a message from you would suffice in sustaining him, young Lord Sesshomaru. I could bring your words to the little lord." _

Sesshomaru, frozen, did not turn around. Kasuhama watched his unmoving features in anticipation. A message from a brother or an aristocrat?

"_Do you have anything to say to your brother?"_

"No," Sesshomaru finally said. He continued to walk. "It would be a waste."

* * *

**A.N: **Since it's been such a long time, I thought maybe this could be helpful. It's a list of all of my original characters for this story. Since I just added four more (I was going to keep them unnamed, but Yuuto, Junko, Asuka, and Takeo had a larger part than I orginally planned), it may prove helpful.

* * *

LIST OF ELDERS:

_Shinuguchi_: The fat one, with the continual tick beneath his left eye.

_Oomuranishi_: The oldest; speaks in a slow incremental way; his skin is papery-thin and he has granite-colored eyes.

_Hisagawa_: His bones are all formed with straight-edged angles, thin pointy nose, thin pointy shoulders, and long interlaced fingers with claws that tapped comfortably against the backs of his hands.

_Kikuketsueki_: The cruelest; a sleepy-looking old dog, only certain things could arouse him to speak. Violence was one of them. He is the one who likes to bleed Inuyasha.

_Yogo_: The mastermind; has a long wispy beard that flows from his chin.

* * *

THE GRAVE ROBBING GANG:_  
_

_Nagaharu_: An old coyote demon; too trusting; humorous; leader of the grave-robbing gang because of his honesty and compassion; a talker.

_Gengo_: A burly tiger Youkai with thick shoulders and striped skin; speaks in an earth-quaking tenor; quiet.

_Fumina_: A robust female neko; Gengo's lover.

_Jinsei_: A lizard Youkai; slow-talking and wise; an outsider looking in; often gives sound advice.

* * *

OTHER ENEMIES:_  
_

_General Hideyoshi Shirabaku_: A wizened dog-demon; the leader of the Southern Kingdom since the original diplomat died; has a vendetta against Sesshomaru bcause of how he has ruled.

_Ukyou_: A dingo Youkai; gangly; stringy black hair curtaining his face; pretends to be a stammering fool, but he is actually quite cunning and manipulative; has a hardy hatred for half-breeds and humans.

* * *

THE SOLDIERS:

_Kasuhama_: Sesshomaru's second-in-command; the self-purported realist; compassionate, mature, strict when he needs to be, and very loyal when his loyalty is rightfully earned.

_Yasuo_: A blonde, happy, smiling, fan of Inuyasha's; a sweet guy who gets frustrated with Sesshomaru's cruelty.

_Kuma_: Has a thick beard around his neck; a similar temperament to Inuyasha-quick-tempered and stubborn.

_Tomi_: An older Inu-Youkai, collected, and swift in anything asked of him. There was a hint of gray in the dark brown tufts of fur that traveled down his face and highlighted his jaw. He kept to himself mostly and held a loyal bone within him that would not break for anyone or anything. He was not a good person to have for an enemy, but a great one to have at your side.

* * *

THE INU CITIZENS:_  
_

_Yuuto_: His black hair is straight and cut to round about his skull, which makes his pointed ears look lopsided. He had always been teased about how skinny and gangly he looks.

_Asuka_: A mild beauty with a rounded nose and blondish hair that was cropped and disheveled, cut by hasty claws; decade or two older than Yuuto

_Takeo_: Asuka's mate; has jagged, graying hair.

_Junko_: Has an unfortunate scar on the side of her small jaw. When she smiles, it underscores her one dimple.


End file.
